Morgan Em Zariel
by sasina
Summary: um mundo atras de outro mundo o reino das sombras e seus designios e alem da morada da familia um mundo ausnete onde jamais alguem ousou passar este e a historia de Zariel A Rainha da Ruina Carmesim aquela que viajou por incontaveis mundos e criou seu proprio destino
1. Chapter 1

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 01

Morgan 1™®

Verdades Obscuras

As lendas das incríveis e poderosas chaves mágicas as inscrições que liberavam tanto o poder das trevas quanto da luz e principalmente das estrelas do universo...

Nessas chaves que se transformavam em bastões ou cajados e nelas existiam runas muito antigas...

Desde o começo em que alguém busca ajuda de Zariel ou qualquer de seus enviados eles as encontrarão e assim terão sua ajuda.

Para ter a ajuda para assim pagar por ele um preco equivalente ao pedido a assumir uma responsabilidade e um novo destino.

Para saber da existência de Zariel e saber que assim terá sua ajuda.

E nelas estavam inscritas:

"Quando fores tomada pela angustia e o desespero vires à face da morte." "Quando a culpa e o rancor o tomar a chave ira despertar igualmente todos os poderes mesclando o poder do universo, ira liberar mostrando seus verdadeiros poderes vindo sobre nos"

"Algo a pedir ajudar antes de sucumbir nas trevas a denegrir e a terá assim um preco a pagar para assim sua ajuda a terá"

"Quando aqueles que um dia chamados de amigos e próximos a voce embora tomados de boas acoes não estarão na luz mas envolto da escuridão"

"A desilusão e o arrependimento nos ira mostrar para então liberar"

"Quando levar ate as trevas não terá como voltar a não ser poder liberar."

"Quando a solidão o tomar e não ter como voltar uma mão a ira salvar."

"Movido pela raiva e vingança você estará, e assim ira soprar o bastão do macaco ira usar quando aqueles a quem amam em perigo a você ira despertar o poder para salvá-los e assim ira me chamar vamos nos unir para assim batalhar."

"Enquanto ouver desespero tudo ira se tornar não mais ira voltar, por que desta forma voce ira trilhar um caminho sem volta e não mais tardar".

Explicações

Livro didático das escolas de magia dos reinos unidos escrito pela professora do tempo e de historia do Campus Zariel, chamada de Eronice Cavalcanti Landolfi de Albuquerque 3 a Morgan.

Livro de Ensino Fundamental

Aquela que veio primeiro que vem e que fica e que vai, na verdade aquela que veio para ficar.

A apresentação

De: Samira Lewon (Morgan) A Contadora

Este livro é apenas uma apresentação em terceira pessoa, em determinados momentos e dissertativas que conta sobre uma parte do mundo mágico e sua primeira rainha de uma antiga grande floresta, alguns seres eu criei ou modifiquei para melhor apresentar...

Estas histórias não têm um fim real, mas são apenas apresentações, cuja continuação seria na minha próxima viajem e missão, já que aqui eu apenas estou contando uma parte da historia de uma nativa do Brasil.

Se de alguma maneira você caro leitor (a) achar estranho e ver semelhanças entre a vida real cotidiana e apresentar momentos adversos e estranhos, para o que estiver lendo e pule...

Morgan e uma divindade primordial do tempo que conta está historia, além de ser a detetive divina que trabalha para os deuses que viaja pelo tempo a trabalho.

Ela é mais o ser primordial chamado Historia, gêmea do antigo Equilíbrio, e ao qual tiveram uma filha chamada Esplendor.

Destino tem muitos nomes, como Historia, o Grande Olho ou Observadora, ou Aquela que Vê, entre muitos outros...

Além de relatar vários acontecimentos de eras passadas, do momento presente e dos tempos que virão e aquela que realça o tempo e estabiliza e sustenta as conseqüências do destino de Zariel.

Alguns seres místicos e encantados foram baseados em lendas e contos, brasileiros e estrangeiros e assim criando alguns jogos de RPG, livros entre outros inúmeros assuntos.

Por volta disso decidi ajudar algumas colegas a criar livros didáticos e escolares de ensino médio e o de ensino superior seria criado um pouco mais tarde depois de meu próximo trabalho, tomando formas humanas...

Para falar a verdade esta seria uma pequena historia voltada para uma pessoa entre tantas outras no mundo, já que isso é a biografia de Zariel em certo ponto.

O Inicio e os Deuses

No inicio era o Nada (ela), mas há especulações a respeito da primeira entidade, um ser um deus uma entidade, um lugar, mas não o criador absoluto, ela muito poderosa ele era luz e escuridão era e é justo perante todos, assim, entre outras entidades além deles criada o Caos (ele) (fica difícil saber quem era quem e se tinham realmente sexo) e o Vácuo, eles estavam sozinhos no meio do Vácuo e uma entidade divina gigantesca um ser sosinho oniciente, assim o Nada e o Caos se uniram e criaram Deus ou Deusa eles criaram o Universo, Uminaim ou Tellarium antes do universo e da grande criação (podia ser ao contrario, mas aparentemente foi assim) Deus ou Deusa gerou a primeira geração de deuses do panteão divino e os outros deuses, do Panteão que existiram no começo do universo (criados por essa entidade o criador, deus), eles nasceram muito tempo depois da criação do Universo, criaram os viventes e a natureza, (mas o Vácuo era um deus e um local para onde sempre mandavam seus inimigos divinos ou aqueles que infringem as leis divinas, como criaturas mágicas, sendo mais um portal, o local para onde nossa heroína mandava a maioria de seus inimigos e também se tornou uma barreira entre o mundo espiritual e o carnal), que criaram os planetas, e entre eles Gaia a Terra-a Gaia, antes o Sol e a Lua, suas parentas, umas das filhas do Universo entre outros planetas, deuses e deusas, alguns dizem que a morte começou a existir depois que os humanos foram criados, para nascerem mais seguidores de Ozmad e mais seguidores de Ialdabaoth, para povoar os outros mundos.

Deus criou a luz, o deus da Luz Ozmad e Ialdabaoth o deus da escuridão projetado da sombra de Ozmad, o deus da luz criou os primeiros anjos e Ialdabaoth os primeiros demônios que surgiram eram parte de si não almas pecadoras e nem almas puras, entre outras criaturas que vieram depois com o surgimento de diversos outros deuses, assim criou Gaia a Terra que criou os seres ao redor, Deus criou os humanos vindos da Terra que era uma de suas melhores obras e uma de suas criações que deram o maior orgulho e seu grande temor.

Mas alguns contos dizem apenas que a Terra existia, antes de Deus chegar..., seria bem conveniente dizer que não havia humanos, mas outros seres vivendo em Gaia já que depois que eles foram banidos foram criados outros deuses para povoa-la...

Se forem autênticas as revelações feitas pelos Anciões de Um-Mu, alguns convertidos por Zariel, durante a Guerra da Retomada, que aconteceu há muitos anos, então a Terra não era um mundo vazio quando o Criador, o Grande Cara aqui chegou, mas uma esfera inóspita, sem regras, destruída, disputada em batalhas colossais por monstros vastos como estados e dotados de capacidades místicas além de nossa compreensão, já que não compreendemos muita coisa mesmo.

Estas criaturas não possuíam nomes ou linguagem porque não chamavam se sua vontade estava orientada única e exclusivamente para a destruição das demais e para o domínio total. Seus corpos ocupavam centenas de quilômetros de extensão, eles não eram os gigantes que existem hoje neste mundo e eram tão resistentes que sua guerra civil estavam destinadas a serem eternas, movidos pelo ódio, poder e ganância, seguiam a si próprias e a Terra era muito maior do que é hoje.

Suas mentes, enegrecidas por um ódio jamais visto, parecia coisa de meu irmão, eram incapazes do ato da criação, pelo menos a criação boa, eles se reproduziam, e assim continuavam a sua guerra, eram próximos aos metamorfos e aos vampiros com muitas diferenças, pareciam híbridos de monstros e outras criaturas.

Neste campo de batalha chegou o Criador, que mandou bala e meteu o cachimbo grosso, e lá vamos nós...

Seu poder era imenso e sua luz obliterante, através de sua vontade as criaturas foram banidas para uma dimensão que na pratica deveria ser inacessível, uma espécie de prisão oculta de toda a vida presente ao longo do multiverso, alguns chamavam de Abismo outros Nexos ou Banimento, mas não sabem ao certo onde estão ou que lugar era este.

Algumas dessas criaturas tiveram que ser realmente extintas e obliteradas suas almas destroçadas...

Alguns estudiosos especulam que o portal da Aniquilação seria uma passagem para este universo paralelo, onde as almas seriam destroçadas instantaneamente pelas condições arcanas e a fuga é impossível, mas para eles era um local perfeito, onde eles continuaram a guerrear entre si mesmos.

Uma vez exilados os habitantes originais da Terra, o terreno estava livre para o novo trabalho, já que deu mesmo muito trabalho.

Deste modo para a Criadora moldar o mundo como nós o conheceríamos, mas, por volta não da maneira que conhecemos, mas dos nossos antepassados e ancestrais: e foram criados o Mar, o Céu e a Terra e os Nove Poderes que foram enterradas muito fundas na própria mãe Gaia e entre a floresta a passagem entre vários mundos, foram mesclados ao novo lugar. E ao fim de tudo foram criados a primeira geração de deuses e os celestiais e os infernais seus mensageiros e executores que por muitas vezes andaram por esta terra sem guerrearem os seres vivos, primeiros os irracionais, filhos do Poder Selvagem, e depois os inteligentes, filhos da Natureza que povoaram aqui já que os humanos vieram muito tempo depois.

Dizem alguns estudiosos que estas criaturas se chamavam Verasdis deixaram marcas de seus territórios e foram criados por um Deus mais antigo que o nosso que os abandonou e foi para outra dimensão, cujo nome muitos tem medo de pronunciar, querendo dizer tanto vida quanto a morte, pás e destruição, outros dizem que foi o Vermis Magnus enlouquecido depois que o criador ou a criadora foi embora, que criou esses seres e os observava para saber o que iriam fazer em seguida e depois os abandonou a própria sorte a procura do criador...

Dizem também que ele achou essa a única maneira de atrair sua mãe para perto dele, alguns alegam pedir conselho ou se lamuriar, dizem que ele estava a procura de descanso ou simplesmente se lamentar pelo que seus irmãos faziam, mas não sabem o que conversaram...

Todas as culturas são unânimes em um ponto: um servo do Criador, vocês sabem quem são, e lá vamos nos, cometeu o mais grave dos pecados ao almejar derrubá-lo de seu trono. O nome deste inimigo da Criação varia de acordo com a lenda, por isto ficaremos com Opositor, para não prejudicar o inocente, somente depois, para designá-lo. Segundo os Anciões de Mu Um, uma das sociedades ocultas e antigas do mundo da magia na terra liderada por humanos, com uma sede aqui no Brasil, no Grande Sertão Veredas.

Ele teria viajado para a dimensão proibida e aprendido com as Antigas Bestas as Artes das Trevas e do Ódio, planejando sua própria guerra contra o Criador e as primeiras formas de vida que já caminhavam sobre a Terra.

Mas sua tentativa de rivalizar com a Glória Celeste foi inútil, (estou falando de Deus) ele realmente percebeu que fora manipulado pela Destruição, mesmo assim não se redimiu, com os conhecimentos profanos adquiridos sua revolução não encontrou apoio entre os outros que serviam, que pareciam ratos quando o navio afundava (ou seja, eles o abandonou) o Criador e ele também foi banido. Mas no último instante, A Deusa se apiedou do filho perdido coisa de toda mãe burra, e permitiu que ele criasse dois mundos para si, onde sua ordem seria ouvida e a forma seria fruto de sua vontade, eu acredito que ela pensava que ele iria fazer um mundo bonito... Esta seria a origem do Abismo, uma réplica reduzida dos horrores presenciados pelo Opositor no exílio das Antigas Bestas. E o Opositor povoou seu mundo com criações inspiradas em seus mentores, gerando assim os primeiros Demônios, vindos dele mesmo seu ódio e toda a sua corrupção. Supõe-se que hoje ele ainda exista, governando o Abismo a partir da cidadela de Infernum, uma terceira dimensão demoníaca, formando um exército de corruptores e assassinos para um dia de vingança..., mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer ele se aposentou ou melhou abandonou este reino por uma mulher, deixando seus descendentes cuidando das coisas e de sua vingança, que nunca deu em nada até hoje...

Mais tarde arrependido usou o outro mundo que chamou de Temere terra do amanha.

Porem la não habitam somente suas crias mas também aqueles que resolveram abandonar outros mundos para recomeçar seria habitadas tanto por bons e maus criaturas magicas expulsas do mundo humano e diversos outro, porem ele também abandonou este outro mundo...

Chama de Abismo a parte mais tenebrosa e profunda do inferno sendo um segundo inferno de onde nem mesmo os próprios demônios retornam ou saem, não tendo fim nem começo para onde ninguém escapa e os primeiros dos primeiros monstros estão ainda guerreando, alguns dizem que os piores seres que passaram pela terra e viveram uma vida macabra não passam pelo julgamento eles vão diretamente para o Abismo e são esquecidas, jamais reencarnam alguns apenas se tornam trabalhadores e enviados do Abismo para criar o mal e a corrupção alguns se convertem ao Grande Verme...

Deusa e os outros deuses (criados por ela, muito depois), anjos e demônios do Panteão sabiam que os mortais tinham o potencial para o bem e para o mal e disse que os humanos teriam liberdade para escolher seu caminho que lhe conviesse, mas cada um sofreria seu destino de acordo com suas escolhas em vida e suas opções, causa, ação e conseqüência, eles se tornaram a fonte de toda a discórdia entre Céu e Inferno.

Todos teriam a escolha de manipulá-los, mas no final aqueles com o livre arbítrio teriam a ultima escolha a dar, assim seria dono de suas ações, mas podiam ser influenciados se quisessem.

Quando Deus deixou suas criações para observar de longe o que faziam ele reuniu Ozmad deu a ele o poder de purificação e liderar as almas boas, deu outras muitas ordens, sendo este e muitos outros mistérios, além daquele que não sei ao certo qual era qual missão deu aos dois a escuridão e condenar as almas impuras e os demônios Ialdabaoth e deu uma missão para cada um e foi para o camarote olhar de longe o que faziam, ninguém sabe o que ele faz, mas eu não tenho permissão para revelar certos acontecimentos.

Mas muitos outros deuses criados depois do céu e do mar foram criados e assim criaram seus seguidores, sacerdotes, guardiões, cavaleiros entre outros deuses menores, mas acima de tudo muitos deuses e seguidores teriam uma crença em comum acreditar no criador ou criadora a seus modos.

Um dos mundos infernais é liderado pelos seus grandes lordes e o Édem que fora dividido mais tarde entre os cleros criados pelos primeiros celestiais...

Mas seu único Imperador é Ahrirnan o Satã em carne e osso, vindo muito tempo depois criado, gerado eras à frente, umas das primeiras criações da sombra de Deus, ele vive no seu feudo chamado Tenebra, composto por cavernas sem fim, diversas entradas, tendo inúmeras criaturas rastejantes e demônios, sua entrada se localiza em uma caverna chamada Atrium nos confins do inferno, depois de vários desertos e dunas de areia e cenas aterrorizantes.

Tenebra também é o nome da deusa demônio rainha deste mesmo reino e mulher de Ahrirnan, ela tem o direito de escolher uma noiva e objeto sexual desde sua revolta na guerra da Retomada...

Eu (Morgan, Tanara, Emani, Josué, entre diversos nomes), fui criada ou nasci há muito tempo para vigiar e relatar o que acontecia entre esses dois mundos e as diversas dimensões, da terceira guerra entre esses dois locais, mas nunca entrei em nenhuma guerra entre o Édem e o Mundo das Trevas, nunca tive vontade e também sempre fui contra esse tipo de coisa, morri e renasci várias vezes na terra e em suas dimensões em milênios de vida e morte, no principio eu apenas observava, eu sou um grande olho.

Sou a chamada Observadora ou Observador, sou aquele que conta e olha, fui criada juntamente com os primordiais sou a gêmea do antigo Equilíbrio e fui separada e acordada bem antes de todos e do primeiro conflito para relatar e escrever de forma imparcial o que aconteceu o que acontece e o que acontecerá, ela não me permite e não me permitiu entre em qualquer conflito.

Mas depois de tudo que houve algo que aconteceu...

Mas mesmo antes dos humanos serem criados, existiam e ainda existem guerras, elas fazem parte da natureza das criações, eles vivem guerreando entre si.

Mas A Criadora como o próprio nome já diz se dirigiu para outros planos, mundo e dimensões para seu propósito ao qual eu conheço, e os outros desconhecem e não posso revelar somente ele sabe o que fazer.

Depois que o Grande Verme foi criado e quando surgiram os outros seres, humanos, animais, criaturas mágicas entre muitos outros deuses, eu também fui incumbida de relatar o que acontecia, eu sou os olhos, eu observo e relato sobre certos seres primordiais e primários sendo a base da origem de alguns seres.

Gaia criou a Natureza uma de suas filhas, juntamente com a Magia que era sua filha e irmã da natureza, assim as duas se uniram e criaram os seres vivos, sendo comuns e mágicos.

No mundo de Alendaisis onde vivia o Deus Alendaisis, também único filho de Deus naquele mundo, menos caótico e unificado, foram criados inúmeros deuses que faziam parte do Panteão, eles criaram varias criaturas mágicas em seu mundo e no nosso, mas com nomes diferentes e vistos de modos diferentes.

As ninfas e os elfos eram filhos de Alean a deusa dos seres mágicos, vindos da natureza e seres da floresta, como os espíritos da floresta, muitos deles são representados pelo Arcanjo Raphe-El (Rafael) Príncipe das Virtudes responsável pelas fadas responsável pelos elementos da natureza parte do vento.

Muitos escritores pedem auxilio as fadas e os silfos pela criatividade e inspiração, fazendo rituais e os evocando, até mesmo o próprio Arcanjo São Rafael.

Os elfos como todos os todos os seres nascidos da magia com a natureza tinham e tens até hoje o poder da natureza de se comunicar e controlar os silfos e se comunicar com os anjos, mas muitos elfos se entregaram as trevas da destruição e se transformaram em criaturas das trevas em Orks, e criaturas malignas do grande Verme...

Alean se unira a Benor, criadores das fadas se dos duendes, silfos (os silfos, que por vezes eram confundidos com anjos pelos humanos) e inúmeros outros seres mágicos alados também criador do mundo das fadas, elfos e duendes.

Muitos silfos eram confundidos com celestiais, muitos são seres do ar e tens formas humanas, cujo poder vem do ar a qual pertence.

Silnar juntamente com Alean criara os anões e os crocotoris, espécies de lobisomens, pacíficos, peludos, com focinho muito comprido, de cores brancas, pelos espessos e compridos, vivem em baixo da terra, sendo os apelidados de lobisomens escavadores, eles tem a capacidade de manter a consciência racional além de poder voltar à forma humana, quando quiser, tendo essa como umas de suas habilidades, além de saberem falar e compreender qualquer idioma, tendo trabalho como escavadores, eles vivem em escavações, ruínas, locais subterrâneos, templos destruídos, tudo que estiver embaixo da terra, na verdade eles não eram os únicos lobisomens que podiam manter a sanidade nessa forma, mas inúmeros outros, mas são os últimos que atualmente mantém a sanidade e não se aproximam da superfície eles são parentes distantes dos lobisomens comuns e não se familiarizam com nenhuma outra espécie ou raça já que não saem das escavações, também ajudando duendes e anões, tendo sua parte dos ganhos em alimentos.

Metalfi cria de Silnar e Alean e o guardião, protetor e padroeiro dos Metamorfos escavadores e somente alguns metamorfos veneram sua existência, mas outras histórias dizem o contrario.

Caos pegou então o homem e vários animais. A partir deles criou seus próprios filhos, os Metamorfos. Ordem segurou os filhos de Caos e deu-lhes a permanência para que se tornassem eternos. Equilíbrio os adotou e disse-lhes:

"Vocês são aqueles que vigiarão o mundo dos homens e o mundo dos espíritos para mim. A vocês dou as tarefas de zelar pelo equilíbrio de todas as coisas. Lobo e Tubarão serão a minha força. Coiote transmitirá minha sabedoria. Corvo e Gato serão os que guardam meu conhecimento. Aranha trará estabilidade. Rato e Cobra serão meus executores. Por fim, Réptil terá a minha memória, para que todos se lembrem disso, e o Urso será a sua união, aquele que cuidará de vocês sempre que precisarem".

Os verdadeiros metamorfos são eternos e são os patriarcas dos novos...

Uma parte desta mesma historia é contada um pouco além.

Onde há crocotoris há Bolões, que são espécies de bolas de pedras gigantescas de cores pretas, vivas, que protegem locais subterrâneos, amassando intrusos e aqueles que não forem convidados, essas são umas das criaturas armadilhas de locais onde habitam os crocotóris.

Bolões foram criados a partir de rochas normais por seres mágicos ou magos que tinham muitas riquezas guardadas, assim dando vidas a elas, inteligência para protegerem esses locais.

Sansas são seres guardiões que impedem qualquer ser ou ex ser de entrar ou penetrar em locais protegidos por eles, a maioria tende a ser um local sagrado, tumbas, templos antigos, já que a única maneira de entrar em locais habitados por estas criaturas seria quando elas os convidam, já que ao contrario elas são perseguidas, destroçadas e mortas ou até mesmo tornadas iguais a elas se possível, amaldiçoando esses seres assim podendo ou não trocar de lugar com eles, assumindo a forma de qualquer criatura desde mágica a demoníaca, bem antigamente Sansas protegiam cavernas encantadas e fortes sagrados e ou de riquezas, mas eles foram tirados destes locais já que a maioria era habitada.

Quando alguém tenta entrar nos locais habitados por essas criaturas, elas tendem a assumir a forma que mais aterrorizam a elas, podendo se dividir em mais de uma criatura diferente se tiver mais de uma criatura como intruso, sendo mais poderoso que qualquer bicho-papão.

Eu deveria relatar imparcialmente porem e muito difícil e um dia vi um pais, porem ainda não era um pais era uma enorme floresta que chamou minha atenção.

Este local parecia promissor atraia atenção de muitos povos a maioria se alojava neste local e assim minha historia começou a se direcionar a o pais que um dia foi uma floresta e hoje não e mais, eles chamarão de Brasil.

Benzoar criara os Mutões, espécie de homens das cavernas, peludos, grandes com caldas, dotados de grande força física, que servem como guardas de prisões anteriormente eles viviam em grutas, montanhas e montes do Mato Grosso.

Manôe era a deusa criadora dos orks e ela tinha o poder de controlar determinadas criaturas como os Orks, mas muitos se rebelaram contra sua criadora e se voltaram para Vermis Magnus, A Entidade da Destruição, mas quando isso aconteceu a sua criadora, os amaldiçoou a se tornarem pedra quando o vir o Sol, para não destruírem mais que o necessário.

Os demônios do medo da devastação e dos lobos e diversos demônios menores com formas semelhantes a animais eram criação conjunta de Meris a deusa das trevas uma versão feminina e esposa de Ialdabaoth, ele havia criado ela a partir de um pedaço dele, integrante do Panteão, juntamente com Alean e Zandar Fibos, seus filhos corrupção, ira e ganância, mas esses eram os demônios menores os verdadeiros vinham de Ialdabaoth que eram criaturas verdadeiras das trevas vindas do próprio Ialdabaoth.

Os Elforis eram criações de Hobinoei, fruto da magia, eles são pequenos elfos, de cemitérios de cores escuras que rondam e assombram esses locais tendo grandes poderes espirituais, sendo confundidos com assombrações e espíritos.

Eles têm a forma de humanos, mas de cores variadas e escuras orelhas pontiagudas com o poder sobre os ex seres, os seres que já morreram aqueles que rondam os túmulos até mesmo sobre morto vivos, zumbis, vampiros entre outras criaturas que vão ou não para estes locais.

Esplendor ou União é a matriarca dos Devoradores descendentes diretos dos primordiais, filha de Destino e Equilíbrio, ela é redenção, purificação e transformação, os devoradores existem até hoje e alguns destes foram convertidos pela Igreja e usados na Idade das Trevas para caçar bruxas até serem encontrados por Zariel e seus amigos...

Guardiões Celestiais: os seres mais antigos, originários do começo do universo, eles são os guardiões dos portais e alguns são os criadores de alguns mundos paralelos, são conselheiros, guias e sábios, eles guiaram alguns celestiais, primordiais a seus destinos, até hoje eles enviam premonições aos escolhidos deste e de outros mundos, eles são os guardiões da arvore celestial, e aqueles que recebem as almas puras, eles são a fonte da existência do Édem, já que foram usados para criá-lo.

Eles podem ser convocados por seres de grande poder para abrir portais em diversos mundos, dentre a maioria estão aqueles que almejam querer mais poder do que suportam, dentre eles estão bruxos das trevas que buscam unir as trevas em si ou trazer demônios extremamente poderosos mesmo não tendo como controlá-los e assim encontram sua perdição sendo levados a dimensões das trevas ou infernais, sofrendo eternamente.

Os primeiros demônios foram sacrificados para criar o mundo o inferno, são os Guardiões Infernais.

Bonder criou os Margadas, seres que podem controlar as flores e vegetações de bosques, onde há muita vegetação eles estão, sendo representações da natureza, eles tem a aparência de mulheres semi-humanas, seus cabelos são parecidos com pétalas de rosa, das cores delas também, seus rostos são lisos de cores claras de raízes, com marcas de veias, olhos da cor das pétalas, até a cintura, parece usar vestidos de raízes, tendo cinturas finas, podendo rejuvenescer a natureza, da cintura para baixo, seus vestidos parecem folhas e raízes, sendo presas ao chão só podendo viver onde há terra e vegetação elas foram exterminadas no começo da colonização dos Estados Unidos quando os ingleses estavam matando índios americanos e destruindo florestas, assim foram confundidas com seres maléficos e deste modo mortas, existem muito poucas no Brasil, algumas vivem em locais mágicos protegidos pelas barreiras.

Arborars são seres que protegem as florestas, plantas e animais além de terem a aparência de arvores e também de ocuparem a forma de outras espécies de animais que vivem em determinados lugares de florestas, originários da Inglaterra, mas que imigraram para diversas outras florestas tropicais como o Brasil.

Todos os deuses se uniram e criaram os deuses da sabedoria, assim aqueles que guardam o conhecimento do Universo, dentro do Nada os deuses da sabedoria criaram outros deuses que criaram outros humanos e diversas outras criaturas...

Os deuses do Panteão existem até hoje, sendo que muitas pessoas que vivem no Brasil e em outros países realizam cerimônias em suas homenagens, fazem festividades em seus nomes.

Os seres mágicos e espirituais, aqueles vindos da floresta, a maioria, são dotados de grandes poderes, e de um grande relacionamento com a natureza.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 02

Cidades e Principios

Os seres mágicos e seres humanos que optaram em viver nas florestas, são dotados de grandes poderes derivados da invocação e proteção dos deuses e das deusas, aqueles que são padroeiros da floresta, na maioria xamãs, magos, bruxos e diversas outras criaturas.

Os seres que optaram em viver na floresta fazem mensalmente cerimônias e festas em suas homenagens.

As fadas e os duendes são dotados de grandes poderes mágicos já que fazem parte dela, a maioria, aqueles com habilidades de se transformarem em seres humanóides muitas vezes confundidos com elfos, com orelhas compridas e pontudas e asas de borboletas, só existiam essas espécies no Brasil, na verdade são originárias do Brasil pela miscigenação que ocorre naquele país, mas vão para outros países, são também as chamadas de fadas madrinhas, os duendes são anões de roupas azuis e usam chapeis quadrados essas cores são usadas somente no Brasil.

Eles vivem em comunidades alternativas, em cidades mágicas e em dimensões mágicas, são as chamadas: Cidade da Magia ou Mundo da Magia, Além do Vale dos Cinco Vilarejos. (a Cidade dos Cinco Vilarejos, na verdade é um estado formado por cinco cidades, sendo a terceira cidade a maior de todas e a Cidade Estado, chamado de Uni tendo influencia de várias cidades orientais e derivado e de Calatos o primeiro mago sentinela, um dos companheiros de Zariel em sua grande viajem,e seu unicórnio dourado o mais raro de todos com o dom da imortalidade.) existe uma estatua do próprio Calatos em cima de seu unicórnio em uma das cidades que herdou seu nome sendo Calatos

As fadas são extremamente minúsculas, mas aquelas que são controladas por bruxos extremamente poderosos ou magos, quando são, elas ganham habilidades somente quando são de suas mestras, sendo que determinados magos tenham bastantes fadas e assim mais de um milhão delas possa se unir sendo um amontoado delas e então ela diz certas palavras mágicas e elas se fusionam se transformando em uma fada única humanóide de altura de aproximadamente um e oitenta de altura ou mais ou menos, determinando o poder de seu mestre, são as chamadas Fadas Madrinhas.

Os elfos brasileiros, também seres humanóides dotados de poderes extremamente fortes, orelhas compridas e pontudas, cabelos compridos, olhos redondos ou quadrados, muito bonitos, sempre altos, chegando a um metro e noventa e oito no máximo, tendo peles de várias cores, poderes de invocação, e falar em seu antigo idioma, muito parecidos com fadas, sem asas, graças a miscigenação eles tem forma humana e são confundidos com tal.

Existe também o deus das Bruxas, ou seja, seu nome era Djan Dana Draun, um dos deuses do Panteão, tendo a forma de um homem com cabeça de abóbora, asas de morcego, sempre usando uma toga comprida e negra, mas pode assumir a forma de um senhor idoso de uma espécie de batina ou toga comprida e negra de grandes poderes e um grande sábio.

Um dos criadores de inúmeros seres mágicos que vivem em seu mundo, casado com a Magia Sinkar.

Em diversas áreas do Brasil, onde existem inúmeros portais espalhados pelo território alguns deles somente se abrem às meias noites das sextas feiras, alguns deles localizados em estados como o Mato Grosso, São Paulo, Bahia, Ceará e principalmente no Amazonas, mas na maioria existe em todo o Brasil, menos em certas localidades de São Paulo, mas não existiam portais no Rio de Janeiro, mas anteriormente vários portais foram trancados por Zariel, sendo que somente ela tem a chave, e mais ninguém pode abrir com exceções, podendo se abrir em extrema necessidade por motivos de extrema necessidade, para viajem, turismo, ajuda e socorro, mas isso foi antes de ela ser convocada para outro reino, onde ela deixou a cargo de suas filhas, mas nem sempre é a mesma coisa, so que houve mudanças na legislação e começaram a arrecadar dinheiro fazendo um expresso inter dimensional.

Para se passar para aquela dimensão precisa-se ir a meia noite de uma sexta feira a um ponto vazio de ônibus onde se localiza em uma esquina uma placa de ônibus, na verdade qualquer ponto de ônibus, onde não há iluminação e pegar um anel azul fosforescente brilhante e levantá-lo para cima em seu dedo indicador, pode ser qualquer anel comum, mas deve-se impregná-lo de magia e cores mágicas comprada em qualquer loja somente deixá-la mágica com magia própria, o único problema é que todos os ônibus são extremamente lotados no horário de pico, mesmo sendo ligados a vários extensões dimensionais, tendo todas espécies de criaturas indo ao trabalho e as escolas.

Os antigos deuses do Panteão ou não são mais venerados, ou passaram seus cargos a outros deuses ou mudaram de nome...

A História de Zariel Larieuel

A Grande Arvore da Vida

Ha muitas eras atrás...

O começo da linhagem

Origens Apagadas

Lilith sendo igual na criação a Adao não foi considerada igual pelo mesmo por sua vez sendo considerada inferior ela tinha o dom dos ventos ela fugiu e assim três anjos a perceguiu para trazer de volta porem não conseguiram a assim os três a amaldiçoada a ter cem filhos e todos eles seriam incubus ou sucubus, ela odiava os homens infiéis e assim persseguia a todos os homens.

E assim com o anjo Samael diante do trono de deus tomou para Lllith como consorte porem era pouco não como concorte mas como a deixou inferior.

Eles tiveram um relacionamento aberto e cada um tomou outros para si tanto casados quanto solteiros.

Samael teve inúmeros filhos tanto com Lilith quanto outros mortais e imortais.

E assim cada um tomava rumos diferentes e as vezes se encontravam e tiveram ao longo dos anos seus muitos filhos.

Formou ao longo dos anos muitos filhos e todos eles viviam pelo prazer sexual mas mesmo que ela tivesse sua crias por si so tudo viver sozinha começou a ser degradantes o Eden não a favorecia não iria voltar a um homem que tinha outra mulher e ainda por cima a considerava inferior.

E assim surgiam inúmeros descendentes de tai cruzamentos entre seus filhos e filhas e uma incrível linhagem de incubus e sucubus e mesticos e híbridos de criaturas magicas e seme mortais.

Muitas de suas crias ao longo dos anos cresceram e multiplicaram e assim a abandonou ou simplesmente seguiram suas vidas tomando caminhos separados.

Ao longo das centenas de anos ela teve centenas de filhos era considerada um demônio mesmo sendo feito igual a seu antigo companheiro, mas a vida e difícil sempre sendo superada.

Quando Zmey ou Lilith a serpente do Edem se infiltrou na arvore do conhecimento e incitou Eva a comer o fruto do conhecimento ela seria expulsa do Paraíso porem ela foi embora terminada sua vingança logo depois de tentar Adao e assim cometendo adultério enquanto a própria Eva cometeu adultério com o anjo Samuel logo depois sendo presa na forma de serpente por algum tempo ela também saboreou a fruto e os animais que dela se alimentava, concedendo assim a imortalidade então viveu por muitos anos nas florestas distantes e escuras da terra e assim matava diversos animais para sobreviver era carnívora por natureza, mas em muitos anos nunca vira a beleza e o amor verdadeiro antes criara serpentes e suas serpentes nasciam e cresciam e assim iam embora...

E nunca em sua existência ao longo dos anos parou de persseguir homens adúlteros e crianças rescem nascidas.

Assim enquanto prosseguia rastejando pela floresta em sua forma de cobra percorrendo sua imensidão encontrou certa noite de lua cheia um índio era um mago pelo que parecia cabelos negros e longos como a própria noite olhos negro e amendoados pele vermelha e um corpo escultural ela fazia um emplastro na mata virgem a cobra se sentiu paralisada pela primeira vez em sua existência não queria comer nem ir embora e fixou o homem mas ela não via com seus olhos via com a alma já que era sega ouvia o batimento do coração do homem com sua língua já que era surda não podia tocar já que não tinha mãos... e depois foi embora porem sempre voltava para observar o mago jovem sentindo com o coração sua beleza...

O mago pressentiu algo ou alguém o observando e assim com seu cajado ao seu lado e seu corpo nu olhou ao redor e viu a mais bela serpente de sua vida uma verde esmeralda com listras azuis erguida na grama saboreando o ar com sua língua era tão grande e grosa se apaixonando perdidamente por sua beleza e assim se aproximando da serpente gigantesca tão grosa quanto uma arvora e tão longa e curva quanto o rio a sua frente, mas ele percebeu que a serpente não faria nenhum mal a ele e assim seguiu seu caminho...

Ao encontrar Samael este agora sendo o próprio Senhor do inferno viajando pela terra viu Lillith sendo que a reconheceu em sua forma de serpente e assim ao se encotrarem converssaram souberam cada um de suas aventuras, e forma ao encontro do mago.

Tanto o anjo caído quanto a cobra tanto o mago viram se e reconheceram la ao seu redor e assim frequentemente ali começou a nascer um relacionamento.

E assim começava a surgir o amor do homem e a serpente e do anjo caído enquanto o próprio Deus observava do seu lar longínquo...

Um dia quando não aguentavam mais os dois se aproximaram a serpente rastejava em sua direção e o homem andava a sua e a serpente enrolou seu corpo em sua cintura uma luz branca surgia em sua volta envolvendo aos dois era a luz de Deus ela via que constantemente os dois começaram a se encontrar e o amor floresceu e cresceu e assim Deus teve misericórdia e os abençoou...

Pela primeira vez Lilith se submetera a um homem e depois ao anjo e mesmo se submetendo este mesmo homem a deixava por cima e as vezes por baixo, sendo iguais de maneiras diferentes.

E da cintura para baixo continuava uma serpente porem da cintura para cima era uma mulher nua de pele branca e rosto escultural longuíssimos cabelos negros esvoaçantes e assim se deixaram levar por seus instintos e se beijaram conforme aumentava o amor a serpente gradativamente se tornava mais humana e menos cobra porem continuava com suas escamas e suas presas que cortavam a boca e pele do homem mesmo assim sendo cega mesmo não ouvindo mesmo falando sobre o amor eles na selva consumaram e louvaram sobre o primeiro amor, falando na língua das cobras e dos homens o homem entendia e também falava a língua das cobras...

E aos poucos a cobra se transformava em uma mulher e via o homem com olhos amorosos e o homem a considerava igual a ele enauqnanto o anjo observava esperando a sua vez de entrar em cena.

O homem era um mago um cacique de uma tribo indígena que posteriormente veio conhecer como uma um filho de um cacique da tribo Caete e a filha do chefe de a uma tribo Potiguara, como sendo um presente de paz e união entre as tribos e assim nasceu este cacique e levou sua amada ate sua tribo junto com remédios que tinha feito na selva e assim unindo duas tribos antigas rivais construíram um templo em homenagem a sua amada serpente formando e escolhendo as virgens sacerdotisas para ajudarem e servirem no grandioso templo da serpente ensinado a língua das cobras e do amor...

E assim nascia a igualdade dos dois homens mesmo a própria Lilith tendo muitos filhos da escuridão o homem não se importava ele a amava o amor recosntroi e constrói e propaga e mesmo sendo a três.

Muitos anos passaram e assim Malaia Datibe o mago, Zmey a serpente da Arvore do conhecimento e Samael o anjo senhor da morte tiveram muitos filhos humanos e meio anjos e serpentes entre eles uma única mulher fruto da uniao de Samael Malaia e Lillith, e muitos outros filhos serpentes tanto os filhos homens encontraram suas companheiras quanto os filhos serpentes encontraram suas companheiras e assim alguns deles foram embora porem sempre voltavam com suas esposas e são tanto guerreiros como mago e os filhos de seus filhos tiveram os mesmos dons e poderes de se comunicar com cobras e todos eles de algum modo não ouviam ou viam mas tinham os seus poderes mágicos herdados de seus pais e avos.

Porem esta mulher a única filha de Zmey, Malaia e Samael queria ser mais do que uma sacerdotisa e assim se uniu a uma tribo vizinha de amazonas querendo ser uma guerreira porem como todas as serpentes não ouviam vem viam mas podiam sentir seus poderes eram magníficos podia como sua mãe e irmãos se transformar em serpente e Deus os observou em seu progresso mas era uma serpente diferente ela podia voar e tinha asas brancas mesmo em sua forma humana ela tinha asas corpo musculoso e escultural olhos verdes como uma pedra de esmeralda longos cabelos negros que varriam o chão pele igual a de seu pai sendo vermelho a mais bela sacerdotisa seus poderes de ver com a alma sentir as vibrações ágil e uma eximia corredora lutava de diversas maneiras e venceu ao longo de sua vida homens tão grandes quanto ela e tão fortes se tornando uma amazona sacerdotisa tendo poderes sobrenaturais e mágicos herdados de seus pais...

Mesmo para a tribo de guerreiras quanto para qualquer tribo ao qual visitou ou teve a visita não era considerada humana e sim uma sacerdotisa filha da serpente sendo a serpente de plumas e não tinha a chance de ter um amor já que vencera a todos que a desafiaram.

Vivendo uma vida solitária porem com grandes aventuras e um futuro grandioso a frente ela aguarda sua chance como a de seus pais que se conheceram e se amam perdidamente.

Não sendo considerada humana apenas uma guerreira ela criava incríveis magias de proteção o templo sempre era visitado por diversas tribos em busca de ajuda, cura e proteção...

Um dia Deus que olhava os acontecimentos de longe e via todos os dias o raiar do sol a bela guerreira resolveu visitar a serpente que havia banido do paraíso visitou a própria serpente pessoalmente e assim descobrindo que a união com um humano tendo seus inumeros filhos e muitos descendentes tanto humanos quanto serpente ou ate mesmo sucubus e incubus e também vampiros entre divesas criaturas escuras porem benéficas a seu modo e ambos tiveram uma conversa longa ele perdoou a serpente e ela também o agradeceu oferecendo a ela quatorze milagres.

O primeiro seria a imortalidade tanto de seus descendentes quanto dos dois amantes o mago companheiro seria imortal e jovem e seus descendentes iriam falar a língua das cobras.

O segundo: seria que eles teriam poderes de sabedoria e conhecimentos eternos e infinitos.

O terceiro: Se eles tivessem bons princípios e motivos justos seriam vencedores em todos os aspectos ninguém poderá vencer seus descendentes apenas o próprio deus em pessoa ou aqueles que tiverem mais sabedoria e amor e assim passara seus poderes a seu rival que ganhara os mesmo poderes e herdarão suas qualidades e dons.

O quarto seria ver prever e pressentir o presente passado futuro fazer profecias tanto de um planeta quanto de qualquer pessoa.

O quinto seria onisciência se conectar a natureza e serem guardiões já que não podiam ver com seus olhos veriam com os de outros e o da mente.

O sexto a habilidade de pressentir o perigo saber quando dizem ou não a verdade e impedir que o mal aconteça.

O sétimo poderes psíquicos, mediúnicos, mágicos e espirituais.

O oitavo criar barreiras escudos e muros com o poder da mente.

O nono poder viajar entre os planos e mundos espirituais sem ser prejudicado e não podendo ser sentido a não ser que queiram o único que saberá e sentira será deus.

O decimo o dom da luz do medo e da vontade se alimentar da emoção tanto do medo quanto do amor.

Decimo primeiro Curar seus próprios venenos e ser imune a doenças e qualquer maleficio e a venenos e a magia.

Decimo segundo o dom do renascimento e da cura tanto de si quanto de outros seres rejuvenescer a cada ano trocando de pele.

Decimo terceiro o dom da vida da morte e da cura.

Decimo quarto o dom do amor e felicidade.

Quando deus se despedia do casal afortunado ele cruzou com Danaoi a única filha e a sacerdotisa guerreira que estava a porta do templo suas asas eram protuberantes se tornando o amor em pessoa depois de Maria mãe de Jesus os dois estacaram na soleira e foram apresentados imediatamente Deus pediu a mão de Danaoi dizendo ser a mais bela mulher serpente que já via a valente guerreira.

Ele havia visto a sacerdotisa de longe do céu e do infinito porem não se comparava a ver na frente mesmo seus olhos verdes como uma esmeralda e a presença igual a luz das estrelas...

As guerreiras que logo viram ofereceram uma batalha para provar a guerreira e tomar como sua esposa, não sabendo dos milagres concedidos por Deus se vencesse seria sua rainha se não vencesse eles não se uniriam...

Cada um tomou um bastão e assim lutaram usando técnicas de luta usando a selva a seu favor o duelo durou doze dias e doze noites no decimo terceiro dia deus subjugou a guerreira a vencendo e a levando para o interior do templo estendendo sua luz e criando amor entre eles...

Porem Zmey tinha um pedido a fazer a Deus em nome de seus descendentes e a visão do passado de Jesus crucificado...

Deus concordou e assim ela pediu...

Em nome de seus descendentes nenhuma criatura saberia dos milagres concedidos por Deus nem da união do criador com uma de suas filhas e o milagre que pediu seria para governar nas sombras da humanidade e nenhum mal deve ser feito a seus filhos e descendentes eles seriam imunes do mal e do bem...

E assim deus concedeu um dom em particular a luz que se formava dentro do útero de sua amada eterna o dom da conquista e da fascinação o dom da sorte e da probabilidade e obediência.

Desta forma eles mudaram a probabilidade dos acontecimentos e assim cinco meses depois nascera a luz e a escuridão o vento o fogo o ar a terra a madeira e o metal porem ela se fundiram formando um único ser vivente divino um único bebe ao qual Deus nomeou como Zariel um nome igual a um anjo de suas fileiras...

E assim tanto os filhos de Zmey e seus descendentes quanto os filhos de Zariel e seus descendentes tiveram seus descendentes eles eram milhares e se uniram com humanos, anjos, demônios, deuses e outras criaturas...

Zariel sabia de sua historia, mas como vivia em meio a selva que posteriormente iriam descobrir sendo a Amazônia e estariam vivendo no Brasil sendo apenas em meio aos índios deram o nome do deus de Tupã então espalhou apenas que era filha de Tupã o nome que os índios deram a ele e que sua mãe havia falecido para seus inimigos ela se tornava cada vez mais poderosa reinando nas sombras da humanidade...

E o templo posteriormente era chamado de Templo Dalini onde Maria uma serpente ganhou um corpo humanos e alternava entre as duas formas onde eram guardados pelas serpentes e suas descendentes e pelos índios seus adoradores e por suas famílias muitos dos índios que viviam pelas florestas se uniam e tiveram tanto filhos humanos quanto filhos serpente onde posteriormente guardam ate hoje o diamante negro e todos os parentes de Zariel vivem são cobras e muitas outras criaturas reptilianas descendentes da cobra Zmey a serpente do Éden e que se espalharam pelo mundo todas conectadas as primeiras cobras com suas mentes unidas e podendo se comunicar entre eles.

Hoje nem todos os índios vivem na floresta e nem todas as cidades vivem na floresta a própria floresta se esconde e não mais e a mesma ela se camuflavam e todas as criaturas reptilianas descendentes de Zmey sua primeira progenitora e ancestral de todos seus filhos netos e descendentes.

Hoje em dias existem cidades e pessoas os tempos se camuflam e as florestas não estão aos olhos daqueles com pouca visão e não existem muitos índios e em todo o Brasil você vê diversas raças e nações mescladas...

E o templo de Dalini um nome apenas para despistar os curiosos e tolos onde vivem a família de Zariel e porem todos os repteis não são repteis eles são também humanos eles são todos parentes e tios primos e irmãos netos filhos e bisnetos.

Mesmo sendo a maior fabricante de objetos de poder e também tem uma empresa chamada de Daline & Cia o Comércios LTDA somente como nome de fachada no meio magico onde eles distribuem pedras preciosas que prosperam abundantemente no Brasil, na Amazônia na cidade da vida eterna onde há diversas colheitas de frutos mágicos e um grande comercio desses frutos, sendo também frutos do Diabo e pedras e objetos de transformação.

Este mesmo local e magico e o dom da prosperidade existe onde tudo e farto e abundante já que o dom da prosperidade fora conseguido posterirormente e o pai serpente existe seus descendentes de plumas e escamas.

Sendo o dom da prosperidade e da atração e feito pelo dom divino da vida graças à linhagem de Zmey que existe ate hoje.

Muitas vezes existe uma maldição entre os descendentes de transformar seus filhos em repteis mudos e aprisionar tal criatura em cidades encantadas paralisando e prendendo no tempo presos dentro de si mesmos.

Tais como a cidade de Jericoacoara, no Ceará na cidade Fortaleza escondida do mundo e da verdadeira Cidade onde uma de suas filhas fora aprisionada como uma serpente muda sem vontade por três séculos mas depois a cidade se transformou em centro turístico e a princesa liberada da maldição.

E a cidade que existe graças a sacrifícios de descendentes de sangue de Zariel filhos de uma de suas filhas que tentara criar usurpadores e assim roubar o poder de sua mãe seus planos foram frustrados e assim sua mãe a amaldiçoou e a obrigou a sacrificar seus filhos a seres mortos a cada três anos...

Natasha nunca foi a filha mais confiável sempre traiçoeira e ambiciosa porem nunca foi páreo para sua mãe e por isso foi castigada por toda a eternidade e Zariel fez bem claro que seus planos frustraram e os descendentes de sua filha cariam desgraçadamente que todos os anos sendo sacrificados esquartejados...

Não apenas a cidade mas as pessoas que vivem nelas seriam tantos os guerreiros da revolta anterior como seus descendentes foram amaldiçoados por toda a sua eternidade enquanto houver descendentes

Em viagens pelo mundo Zariel estava envolvida em um grande projeto da grande arvore celestial ou a arvore da vida, como preferir o chamado núcleo da magia uma maneira de conseguir gerar uma magia controlada unilateral e universalmente.

Estas sementes ou arvores surgiram do roubo das sementes da floresta do jardim do Éden onde anteriormente surgira a arvore onde brotavam as macas da arvore do conhecimento, porem alteraram geneticamente seus princípios básicos sendo agora de naturezas diferentes e propriedades alteradas para outros princípios e fins.

As frutas e sementes foram roubadas por um anjo chamado Paulo que renegou sua existência e fugiu do Paraiso e agora esta vivendo na terra seguindo ordens de Zariel.

Deus por sua vez se fazia de cego para o que sua filha fazia contando que não infligisse muito mal aos humanos ou tivesse mas intenções...

Então no centro de pesquisas cujo nome era Amanhecer, localizada no interior isolado da Inglaterra uma antiga cidade abandonada e esquecida pelo tempo protegida com barreiras e proteções divinas.

Ela escolheu esta localização exatamente pelo simples motivo de proteger e esconder sua existência do mundo moderno e tanto bruxo quanto comum

Existem nessa terra muitas historias de como surgiram os olhos da destruição a principalmente como Zariel criou...


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 03

Hecate

A deusa da magia por sua vez forjou uma aliança com Zariel que para celarem seu acordo cada uma teve que dar um de seus filhos em uniao para conceder crianças e assim formar uma linhagem divina.

Hecate por sua vez sendo a personificação da deusa da magia tinha um belo poder esta deus sua filha Circe em casamento com o filho de Zariel com seu pai o anjo Samael nascido desta uniao Derinius ao qual por sua vez nasceram magos poderosos e uma imensa linhagem que transcendeu através dos tempos.

Sendo estes nascidos com asas e longos cabelos negros outrora vermelhos e alternavam em formas de cobras, anjos e diversas outras formas monstruosas tais como tinham garras afiadas, eram mistura de burro com mulher tinha patas desproporcionais ao seu corpo e as patas eram de bronze.

Muitos de seus filhos eram belos e perigosos e assim tambem comiam humanos e tambem outras criaturas e estas eram chamadas de Empusa.

Porem em tantos filhos e descendentes eram divinos e imortais tais como a propria Circe.

Tanto Zariel quanto Circe transformavam seus amantes em animais quando nao precisavam mais deles, porem no caso de Zariel ela transformavam aqueles que a traiam e nao serviam seus propositos e se alimentava de seus inimigos tanto em suas formas humanos quanto em outras formas.

Porem no termina de um ano todos os amantes de Zariel morriam.

Estes seus descendentes eram falantes de cobras, e tinham o poder sobre a morte viajando estre os reinos e atromentando e assustando outras pessaos em epocas de luz nova e cheia.

Muitos deles tinham o dom de se comunicar em idiomas animais tais como as cobras.

Esta deusa por sua vez sendo a deusa triplice e assim tambem compartilhou de seus poderes com Zariel as duas sendo conhecidas como damas carmesins em seus respectivos poderes e reinos.

Porem em meio a uma discordancia entre poderes das duas divindades entraram em uma batalha ao qual usaram cada uma das duas varios de seus aliaodos.

Hecate por sua vez foi ludibriada por uma grande quantidade de ilusoes presas em lembrancas fantasmagoricas e assim vencida em meio a luta onde foi devorada e obliterada e seus poderes agora fazem parte de Zariel assimilando seus poderes a da deusa da ruina.

Tanto seus guerreiros que lutaram a seu lado foram vencidos e igualemnte devorados e assim Zariel se tornou a nova senhora da magia.

Porem ninguem jamais ficou sabendo desse ocorrido e assim pensam que a deusa Hecate apenas se isolou do mundo por discordar dos ideais de Zariel.

Medeia

Esta por sua vez sendo uma das estrategistas de Zariel e uma das falantes de cobras.

Tendo que ganhou uma aliada quando Zariel viajou a Media, tal como viajante convenceu a própria Medeia a ter ela como conselheira.

Zariel tendo o dom de controlar a mente e influenciar as decisões das pessaos ela por sua vez usa sua influencia no reino de media.

Frequentemente usando roupas vermelhas ela foi ao reino onde Medeia esta a ser consorte e assim fazendo com que ela veja seu futuro e modificado a convence a ir junto com ela viajando no tempo e reinar em Faeria junto com uma de suas filhas.

Aparecendo em seu jardim como uma viajante ela olha para a bela mulher sendo esta seu alvo.

O jardim do palácio era um dia limpo com nuvens dispersas e um clima estranho passeado pelo jardim inesperadamente sai e anda pelo reino de Colquita e assim e surpreendida por uma mulher de longo vestido vermelho e olhos fechados ela era alta e bela de longos cabelos negros ate o chão.

Admirada pela beleza ela fala.

- Como es tao bela. – diz admirada.

- Poderia ser igual, ter toda a beleza do mundo todo o conhecimento e ainda assim conhecer o tempo e seus designios. – dizia ela.

- Como? – Eu tenho que ficar aqui. – dizia ela com tristeza.

- ficar aqui não traz poder nem riqueza nem a sabedoria, - dizia mostrando com as mãos a sua volta. – venha comigo e mostrarei a voce o que e poder, deme sua mao e mostrarei seu futuro, aquele ao ficar e aquele ao prosseguir.

Sem pestanejar ela da sua mao onde ve o primeiro futuro aquele ao ficar estava velha sem beleza envolta de cinza e medo da morte, um reino esquecido e destruído.

O segundo aquele a prosseguir vendo a beleza e a felicidade onde ela era cheia de riquezas e poder.

Sem olhar a sua volta tendo sido influenciada pelos poderes de Zariel.

- Me leve onde esta a gloria e o poder. – disse estendendo sua mao.

E assim as duas foram envoltas pela nevoa espiralada e no segundo seguinte as duas viajaram pelo tempo vendo o mundo mudar a etendo seu conhecimento e poder.

Zariel assim levou ate a arvore celestial e onde disse.

- Meu neto vive em Talaris e precisa de uma esposa ao qual possa governar consigo igualmente no reino misterioso onde reina a magia aceita. – e assim mais uma vez com um aceno ela foi levada ao encontro de seu neto onde uma rapaz dourado a aguardava.

Mesmo não percebendo Zariel fez Medeia se apaixonar por um de seus netos filhos de Circe e assim mudar seu reino para Talaris o reino das barreiras de Neverland.

Concedendo o dom da imortalidade e juventude ela oferece soberania a ela ao reino de Talaris sendo uma mediadora de Reinos de Neverland.

Uma dimensão magica onde e controladas pela forca de vontade com seu neto Amis, jurando aliança e lealdade.

Conspirações e Metodos de Espionagem e dons de serpente

Depois que a própria Zariel em suas viajens pelo tempo e espaço em uma grande luta pelo poder e simbologia teve uma grande luta com Eurínome ao qual em meio a isso cortou a deusa serpente em vários pedaços e a comeu usurpando seu lugar,

Quanto a isso o dom da serpente concede o dom da visão e da profecia e assim todos aqueles que buscam conhecimento veem a grande seropente e assim concedem o dom da visão porem isso e para poucos.

Porem nem todos aqueles que compartilham ancestralidade da serpente porem ver como a cobra da visão e assim necessitam dos espelhos onde usam para prever os acontecimentos.

Zariel tem o poder e o controle sobre alguns animais e elementos tais como as sombras a escuridão e a luz, podendo moldar controlar ouvir e conceder vida.

O dom da probabilidade e da sorte quando se necessita.

Os poderes sobre a escuridão e a luz são formidáveis fazendo com que este poder passe a seus descendentes e assim se transportar e se locomover pelas sombras e a escuridão indo e vindo e assim sem serem descobertos.

Onde por sua vez eles podem fazer com que as sombras e a escuridão ganhem vida devorando tudo a que mandarem olhos para verem através das bolas de cristal ou seus próprios olhos.

Podendo projetar seus poderes ouvidos e olhos nas sombras de outras pessoas.

Quanto a animais podendo controlar usar e possuir corujas corvos, gralhas, cães, lobisomens, gatos, falcoes, lobos, cisnes águias, dragões e na maioria de diversos repiteis e controlando e vendo através de seus olhos muitas vezes podendo controlar e possuir outros seres humanos sem perceber.

Os univcornios e os hipogrifos também podem ser controlados tanto cavalos e grifos.

Manipulando suas acoes e vendo através de seus olhos.

Os lobisomens e os cães tais como os lobos são facilmente controlados e assim podendo ver através de seus olhos.

Assim possuindo seus corpos e mentes estando sob seu controle.

Criando projeções de sua mente e também viajando em corpos de outras pessoas como possessão e vendo através de outras pessoas.

Muitas poucas pessoas e estas sendo seus descendentes e como a própria Zariel tem as marcas das setas e vetores em seu corpo.

As setas e os vetores são através do seu ombro e assim enrolando como linhas de uma seta ate as costas de sua mao formando duas linhas entrelaçadas uma nas costas de sua mao e a outra seta nas palmas que por sua vez se encontram estas podem ser controladas e aumentam em cem vezes o poder do usuário como magia e forca física.

As setas entrelaçadas são de cor preta quando ativadas e quando não estão ativadas elas são apenas brancas com tracos fortes de preto ao redor.

Assim podendo mudar a direção de qualquer ataque e feitico que o oponente jogue em sua direção também mudando a direção do oponete que não poderá ir a qualquer direção e assim sendo que suas acoes serão controladas pelos vetores que mudam pela vontade do usuário.

Elas também são empregadas no aumento de forca e poderes a que a pessoa que controla os vetores colocando como setas em outras pessoas.

Porem controlam as acoes e se transformam em cobras.

Ou criando objetos através do toque podendo ser em pessoas objetos e no chão ou em qualquer superfície.

A mao direita do vetor tendo inscrições rúnicas com o símbolo da criação e da vida podendo criar qualquer coisa manipulando a matéria.

A mão esquerda em seu braço e mãos e os símbolos da destruição podendo destruir qualquer coisa.

Juntando as duas mãos desta forma poderá dividri qualquer coisa moldando a matéria.

Sendo uma habilidade de desmembramento e ainda assim o manter vivo podendo dividir e juntar novamente a matéria e o ser.

Este dom e passado pelos descendentes ou pela cerimonia de sangue criando um novo integrante familiar.

Este dom e passado a todos os seus descendentes e alguns espiões que tenham compartilhado o mesmo gene da sua ancestralidade da CIMSBICD, sendo uma herança genética.

Tanto também se locomover pelos elementos da natureza e se unir a eles tais como a terra e as arvores a sua volta.

Sendo que podem se tornar um elemnte tal como o vento e o fogo, agua e terra metal e madeira e assim controlar os próprios elementais.

As próprias sombras são almas inquietas outras eram seres de luz corrompidos e muitas vezes eles tomam vida e se comunicam com outros seres.

As sombras e os seres da escuridão são nascidos da luz corrompida e assim eram seres viventes antes de se tornarem seres da escuridão e estão sobre as oidens de Zariel e de seus muitos descendentes e espiões.

As sombras podem se projetar e se locomover ou ate mesmo conversar sendo seres de inteligência e conhecimento e se alimentam de luz de pessoas e as almas dos impuros que ao fazer isso se tornam mais escuridão projetada em suas fileiras.

As criaturas da escuridão estão como demônios e almas que vagam pela noite e alimentam se de ourtas criaturas que se unem a elas.

Acumulam conhecimento através das eras e assim conversam e aconselham seus mestres.

Mais para a frente estas criaturas feitas de matéria escura são chamadas de umbra bellatorum estes por sua vez servem tanto para acupar reflexos em espelhos ocupando a forma de suas vitimas ou tambem para arrecadar informacao entre diversos propositos sem serem perssebidos.

Locomovem-se como serpentes e sombras alheias podendo arrancar as sombras de outras pessoas e devolver mais tarde ou simplesmente comer elas ou fazer com que os seus donos facam parte das sombras ou sejam corrompidos.

Estes dons por sua vez estão conectados e uuma meneira pratica e rápida de adquirir seria de treinarem em Talaris e em Neverland e desta forma sendo que eles irão ser adquiridos na cerimonia de sanguem onde sera criado um laco de sangue e assim farão parte da familia como um novo membro consanguinio.

Sendo mestres na projeção astral e no controle das almas podendo fazer com que suas almas se despredam e assim possam viajar e controlar outros corpos.

Tanto a alma quanto o corpo podem se unir e ficar sólido ou imaterial, por sua veze eles podem se tornar seres intangíveis e assim atravessar objetos e ficar invisíveis.

Podendo viajar pelos mundos espirituais e assim sem retirar sua alma de seu corpo nem projetando seus espíritos do corpos e assim transmutando e unindo corpo e alma em um so.

Eles com o passar do tempo e aumento de poderes criam mascaras demoníacas que evoluem e transformam junto de seu corpo.

Podendo se regenerar instantaneamente em momentos críticos nas batalhas mesmo o cérebro e o coração.

Tal como a que chamam de maldição de Neherenia este e um dom que não e passado a todos os descendentes porem alguns mais poderosos e magos de grande poder sem igual e a própria Zariel.

A maldição de Neherenia e uma magia poderosa sendo também maldição consistem em maldicoes em forma de flor alojados em órgãos internos das vitimas causando desde hemorragia a transformar os afetados em monstros deformados.

Ela também pode reverter a idade a um nível desconhecido e ate mesmo matar ou impedir que continuem a prolongar a vida ou ate mesmo fazer com que vivam eternamente porem sem envelhecer.

A maldição de Neherenia pode ser usado para curar ou parar o envelhecimento.

Porem a própria maldição de neherenia em si prende a todos em pesadelos constantes e incontroláveis.

Como afetando órgãos e fazendo em alguns casos hemorragia e desnutrição emagrecer ate morrer.

Doenças pulmonares doenças do coração e diversas outras sem explicação aparente ou cura.

Causando uma noite eterna de pesadelos sem fim e impedindo que acordem a própria Zariel fez com que um planeta inteiro caissse na escuridão eterna e prendesse seus habitantes em sono eterno pelo tempo que ela quisesse.

Desta mesma forma ela os prendeu por mil anos e depois acordaram sem se lembrarem de nada.

Desta mesma forma muitos de seus descendentes podem prender suas vitimas em pesadelos e assim porem por um tempo menor e muitas cidades já caíram na maldição de Neherenia.

Também existem uma outra forma de maldição de Neherenia que consistia em prender o sono eterno e a escuridão somente aqueles sem magia.

Alucinações a ponto de enlouquecer e não distinguir mais a realidade do sonho.

Prender em pesadelos constantes e sem fim sem poder acordar e atrazer a escuridão a toda a parte.

Criar realidades imaginaria e prender em alucinações a todos a sua volta.

Porem a única coisa que mostra que a pessoa teve a maldição e a flor de lírio que fica desenhada em suas costas como uma sombra negra que ficara apenas uma silhueta ou sombra ao acabar.

Quanto a visão os animais como corvos e diversos outros pássaros ela ou outros daqueles que compartilham seus poderes podem ver ouvir e falar através dessas criaturas.

Existem receptores e condutores que se assemelham a objetos comuns e que funcionam apenas com os usuários de seus poderes.

Os espelhos das almas sendo um espelho oval de mão pequeno de cor branca que através dele pode se ver exatamente o que os seus animais veem tal qual espionar pessoas e desativado pela pessoa reajindo a sua presença e não podendo ser usado ou descoberto por outros.

Ele também devora almas e os aprisiona dentro dele sendo uma dimensão e própria ele pode ser um condutor de poderes e assim ao lancarem feitiços eles seram devorados ou ate mesmo rebatidos àqueles que o lancaram.

Aparenta um espelho comum sem qualquer poder ou qualidade não sendo detectado e podendo ver e refletir qualquer superfície e através dele.

Ele pode também ser indestruivel e inquebrável.

Sendo usado na espionagem e refletir o ponto fraco de seus oponentes.

E sendo um espelho de comunicação tanto com pessoas quanto com outros animais que sejam seus olhos, e assim se comunicando com seus superiores.

Criando áreas circulares ao redor onde poderá desmembrar qualquer ser vivo e dividir estes em varias partes e assim discecar suas vitimas.

Este dom e raro entre seus descendentes e assim podendo dividir partes do corpo ou ate retirar órgãos vitais também consiste em trocar as almas de corpos seus órgãos.

Viajar através dos sonhos de outras pessoas usando seu próprio sono ou ainda estando acordado.

Podendo invadir os sonhos e criar pesadelos ou ate mesmo quando estão dormindo roubar informações sem serem percebidos.

O próprio espelho serve para roubar lembranças e informações ou roubar lembranças tais que ficam aprisionados juntamente com as almas de seus oponentes.

As almas por sua vez são transferidas juntamente com lembranças e sonhos perdidos.

Os espelhos servem para ver o futuro estando que so basta pedir para ver determinados acontecimentos que rodeiam o usuário este estando um dia a frente.

Sendo que podendo ver o futuro a sua volta e dos respectivos acontecimentos.

Somente o usuário pode ver o futuro este que o rodeia, e assim seu futuro ou o daqueles que quiser.

Vendo que mostram informações e acontecimentos a longo prazo de no máximo uma semana.

E assim usando e falando com animais e mostrando o clima a sua volta.

O próprio espelho pode transportar o usuário de um lugar a outro, ou sua sombra.

Se um usuário do espirito não pode estar pessoalmente em algum lugar ele usara sua sombrar e o transformara em um duplo sendo uma copia de si mesmo e assim o transportando em seu lugar, e com seu objetivo completado ele voltara a seu mestre e voltara a ser sua sombra.

Ele também atrai e controla espíritos e almas penadas para atacar por si so usando também para obter informações.

Almas inquietas e seres das sombras que poderão ser usadas para atacar e influenciar sussurrando no ouvido de outras pessoas.

Assim em todo o ministério ou conselho ou CIMSBICD na sala das lembranças há inúmeros globos ovais cintilantes estas são lembranças e conhecimentos soubados de pessoas inscrições convertidas dentrso destas bolas e por sua vez flutuam ao redor sem tocar em nada e nem uma delas.

O espelho das almas também serve para modificar, alterar e estrair lembranças deixando outras no local e assim transferindo para a sala do conhecimento.

A sala das lembranças ou sala do conhecimento ocupa três andares e ligada a uma dimensão própria sendo infinitamente construída onde se guardao documentos e lembrança onde também estão ligadas as duas instituições impotantes e organizações tais como Pandora, Proteus e Amanhecer.

As lembranças constituem vidas e passagens da historia apagadas e momentos importantes de pessoas alteradas contituamente.

Por sua vez apenas pessaos ligadas pelo sangue e adotadas por Zariel podem usar esta capacidade já que a historia alterada de uma ou mais vidas ou ate mesmo uma cidade comunidade ou pais são armazenados nesta sala dentro destes globos

Dominus Somno

Criatura feita de energia escura parecida com um dementador porem eles se alimentam de sono sonhos e pesadelos são feitos de matéria escura como fumaca com olhos vermelhos usam uma espécie de capa e capuz estrelados.

São a personificação de sonhos e pesadelos induzem ao sono eterno fazendo com que fiquem presos dentro de si mesmos e tendo sua vida envolta de pesadelos onde jamais acordarão.

Ao contrario dos dementadores eles não podem ser vencidos já que a única maneira de vencer estas criaturas que se alimentam do sono alheio seria se acordarem e não dormirem mais.

São guardas de prisões porem eles cacam e criminosos e também pessoas inocentes onde tendem a ter belos sonhos e tornam as pessoas a morrerem em seus sonhos e assim na vida real.

Porem que são parecidos com sonhos incorpóreos e irreais tomando a forma daqueles a quem eles fizeram dormir e jamais acordar, presos se não em pesadelos ou sonhos eternos e sem qualquer saída.

Eles são uma das criações de Zariel e se multiplicam em sonhos entrando e saindo deles podendo ver segredos e misterios enquanto as pessoas estão dormindo.

O Livro das Eras

O próprio livro das Eras esta guardado na sala do destino na CIMSBICD.

Este guarda as leis do destino e do universo foi roubado de uma antiga civilização mesopotâmica e enviado para o Conselho.

Consiste basicamente na historia da vida e da criação no conceito do bem e mal e seus princípios e na lei do equilíbrio cosmológico.

Este livro guarda o conceito do bem e mal e na justiça do universo.

Sendo que nele esta guardado o conceito do bem vencer o mal sendo um livro da lei cósmica e do equilíbrio do universo.

Sendo um livro sagrado com leis eternas e imutáveis criados pelos deuses.

Por sua vez ele pode ser reescrito pela divindade que o possuir.

Porem ele mostra a lei do destino e seus designios mostrando um destino imutável e sem fim.

O livro pode mostrar a vida de todos os seres do universo sendo que o único que pode mudar a historia pessoal sendo a própria pessoa que o escreve mas a lei do equilíbrio não pode mudar mas apenas o destino em si e quase imutável.

Mostrando um destino infinito ao qual esta guardada e causando grandes catástrofes se alterado.

A lei mais forte e que o bem sempre vencera o mal e os antigos conttoa mostram aquels com grande espirito sendo eternamente repetidas sme precendentes.

Zariel esta mudando o tampo e o destino e assim aqueles que obdicam a um grande preco podem desejar mudar seus desejos sendo um preco equivalente ao desejo.

Imaginaria praecipitium desperationis

Lar das cobras das sombras dos pesadelos e da imaginação enlouquecida onde elas se tornam reais e perigosas onde ninguém jamais escapou vivo porem e o lar, onde a imaginação não falha sendo uma das inúmeras cavernas dimensionais estas estão interligados sendo um precipício sem fim, e as criaturas das trevas roíam e voam na escuridão onde desagua nas cavernas eternas onde existe uma ponte no começo que leva ao outro lado e uma passagem para os rios de sangue.

Parte disso sendo uma floresta sombria flutuante de pensamentos incoerentes e dispersos e os seres da insanidade vivem e influenciam aqueles que o procuram as cobras vagueiam sem parar as sombras sussurram e os pesadelos se tornam reais onde aqueles que por seu tempo enlouquecem.

Onde o desespero toma conta da mente e as ondas da insanidade corrompem a todos e a influencia e pesada.

E la onde se esta o mais temível demônio tao perigoso quanto as antigas bestas chamado Senhor dos Pesadelos.

Seu corpo esta fundido a aquele lugar e sua alma e a própria essência da insanidade.

A principio este lugar serve para guardar sonhos e pesadelos do subsonciente humano e assim a essência do poder inconciente e forjar poderes a aqueles que um dia podem vir a visitar e se possível escapar.

O senhor dos pesadelos um dua nasceu de Zariel com o próprio deus Hades este nunca veio a saber de seu fruto porem ele se tornou a essência dos pesadelos e dos senhos onde poderia conceber um imenso conhecimento inconsciente da insanidade.

Mas seu filho veio a querer governar o mundo inconsciente e assim controlar os pensamentos inconscientes e assim ela criou um reino a parte do sonho onde seu filho governa mas junto com ele que não voltou mais ao mundo humano ficando tanto tempo neste lugar que perdeu sua forma física e assim criando uma profecia da destruição liderada pelos pesadelos e o poder da insanidade.

Das trevas a luz o guerreiro das trevas que rege a luz o ser mais puro cujo poder vem da escuridão se unira sem jamais ter usados ou herdadado tal poder em sua mão a o senhor dos pesadelos eternos de sua uniao seu corpo e alma sucumbiram e assim forjarao o poder da destruição.

Nascido da morte das trevas ao suporte para a luz seus coração pura de antemão da alma ao consciente forjarao uma grande corrente de uniao.

Nas pedras das almas em seu coração das pedras da vida em sua testa se unirão e assim formarão uma grande ponte em um bordão.

E assim os dois formarão um e trazer a este mundo a destruição e a grande escuridão da imensidão do pesadelo eterno.

Este mesm lugar tem e vive sua existência na insanidade e pensamento da mente e da loucura onde se perpetua a demensia e toda e qualquer incoenrencia não podendo depender de seus olhos onde se alimentam do desespero e dos espíritos inquietos presos em seus próprios sofrimentos.

E assim para se livrar deste lugar e seguir adiante seria necessário de superar uma grande forca de vontade e acreditar em si mesmo separando a realidade da imaginação.

A mil anos atrás este lugar se tornaou uma extencao dos rios de sangue.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 04

Sementes da magia

Sementes ou estrelas cintilantes guardam as almas ou o conhecimento de gerações de seres mágicos podendo este serem humanos ou não e ainda assim terem consciência e personalidade e perceberem o espaço ao redor.

São estrelas de varias pontas que um dia forma seres viventes de carne e osso e que abandonaram sua vida carnal para serem apenas fontes de poder e conhecimento.

Eles podem se comunicar com todos ao redor e manipular a mente e a vida e ainda assim eles podem alterar as memoras são aquels que usam e vivem através dos espelhos das almas e enviam poder para o usuário do espelho.

Eles ocupam a sala da semente primaria sendo vigésimo nono andar ate o trigésimo oitavo onde eram um dia ancestrais de diversos seres de carne.

Eles têm o conhecimento do universo dentros deles.

Desta forma não vivem existem em uma forma luminosa sem corpo e mais que um espirito.

Eles se desejarem podem ferir ou apagar um ser da existência ou suas lembranças ate mesmo mudar sus vida.

São seres que evoluíram a onisciência e assim são presentes muitos deles foram da tribo de Zariel outros unidos por lacos de sangue abandonaram o mundo que conhecemos e vivem em uma dimensão própria e em sua própria mente.

Muitas das sementes tendo mais de mil anos não se comunicam mais outras vezes seus pensamentos são tao extensos e estranhos ficando difícil de comunicar e ate mesmo criar uma conexão.

Livro do Destino.

Tábua dos Destinos: Tábua em cuneiforme na qual eram escritos os destinos.

Dando poder supremo a quem a possuísse. Antecedente do Livro do Destino no Livro dos Jubileus e da Lei Pré-Islmâmica al-mahfuz, "tábua da preservação" sobre a qual eram escritos os desígnios de Alah. Acompanhada pelo selo dos destinos.

Todos estes também foram roubadas por Zariel em suas diversas formas e disfarces e substituídos por copias mais fracas e recolocadas.

Esta tabua e tanto o Livro do Destino foram roubadas das mãos de deus que outrora matou Tiamat e assim levando consigo a arma que outrora a matou.

Tiamat possuía as Tábuas do Destino e na batalha decisiva ela as deu a Kingu, o qual era seu filho e líder dos exércitos de Tiamat.

Zariel nas sombras observava o momento certo de roubas as armas e as tabuas.

Os deuses ficaram desesperados, mas Marduk (Anu - filho de Eä) fez uma promessa de que seria reverenciado como "Rei dos Deuses".

Ele batalhou contra Tiamat, armado com flechas do Vento, uma rede, um cajado e sua Lança Invencível.

Cortando Tiamat ao meio, fez de seu tórax o vácuo entre o céu e a terra. Seus olhos de lágrimas se tornaram a fonte do Rio Eufrates e Tigre. Com a permissão dos outros deuses eles tomaram as Tábuas do Destino de Kingu, instalando-se como a cabeça do Templo Babilônico. Kingu foi capturado e posteriormente assassinado, e seu sangue vermelho foi misturado com a terra vermelha.

Enquanto todos estavam distantes e comemorando Zariel roubou o sangue de Tiamat suas lagrimas e sua carne ela os colocou cada um em potes e os guardou em sua mochila infinita e assim ninguém percebeu sua chegada que por sua vez disfancada de um homem de aproximadamente vinte anos e pele clara devorou os restos do corpo de Tiamat.

Na babilônia a morte de Tiamat pelo deus Marduk, que divide seu corpo em dois, é considerada um grande exemplo de como correu a mudança de poder do matriarcado ao patriarcado: Tiamat, a Deusa Dragão do Caos e das Trevas, é combatida por Marduk, deus da Justiça e da Luz.

Enquanto todos estavam distraídos e felizes pela batalha Zariel ou Mandak entrou com raios e trovoes e surpreendeu a todos e assim usando uma gigantesca espada vermelha desperindo ataques simultâneos a assim roubando as tabuas do destino e as armas que foram usadas para cortar Tiamat, e assim levando sua cabeça com ela e assim se tornou possuidora das flechas do Vento, uma rede, um cajado dourada e sua Lança Invencível.

Ela não deu oportunidade a se defender e no instante seguinte envolta de um furacao desapareceu como surgiu deixando a todos atônitos.

Com a cabeça de Tiamat e seu sangue que assim duplicando seu DNA ela inseriu em seu corpo e estrutura e desta maneira aquiriu os poderes da deusa destruída.

As Tabuas do Destino o Livro do Destino foram mantidas escondida porem com o avanço da internet e mais tarde informatizando e tormando a tecnologia a grande biblioteca da CIMSBICD desta foram mais de mil computadores espalhadas por todo o Conselho.

E assim as flechas do vento a rede o cajado e a lanca fazem parte da ala dos tesouros enquanto as tabuas são da biblioteca.

E assim ela também reproduziu copias geneticas de Tiamat cruzando também com suas descendências e seus muitos parentes.

E assim desta forma surgiram filhos da deusa dragão e filhos da serpente criaturas gigantescas e ao reproduzir copias genéticas de Tiamat e clones.

Ladon

O próprio dragão com corpo de serpente sendo este morto por Hercules e teve seus restos mortais espalhados.

Zariel na forma de um senhor de cabelos vermelhos e longos e uma barba igualmente longa e vermelha e de grande estatura e pele bronzeada foi em direção a arvore das macas de ouro onde jaziam os restos do dragão.

Pegando algumas macas e as guardando em sua bolca se dirigiu ao dragão.

E assim com seu grande poder emanando chamas que por sua vez envolveram o dragão e envoltos de seus cabelos que eram chamas também.

"Eu dou uma nova chance renasca mais uma vez nesta terra como meu servo meu dragão e venha a noz"

E assim com as chamas que envolviam o dragão ele foi rescussitado e assim envolto das chamas ele renasceu e com suas cem cabeças e corpo de serpente ele a agradeceu e disse.

"A quem devo a minha nova chance?"

E assim Zariel mesmo na forma de um homem ruivo ela o disse.

"Eu sou aquele que tem inúmeras faces e inúmeras vidas sou aquele que te dou uma nova chance e assim tu seras leal a mim em toda a eternidade"

E desta forma o dragão concordou e mesmo antes de tudo o homem em sua forma esplendora mudou de forma e subiu em seu dorso e as mesmas chamas os levaram embora pelos confins do tempo ao futuro a ela o contou onde as cem cabeças se admiravam com a mudança e deste dia em diante ele se escondeu nas grandes florestas.

Onde futuramente ela concedeu uma versão feminina de si que tiveram muitos filhotes e assim uma grande familia de dragões serpentes de cem cabeças.

Mais tarde Zariel também reproduziu as macas de ouro em solo amazônico escondidas de outas pessoas a quem somente conhece são os próprios nativos desta floresta.

Macas Douradas

As macas douradas garantem juventude e imortalidade e são preservadas e cultivadas nos confins das dimensões e muitos descendentes e pessoas que por sua vez compartilham descendência e sangue de Zariel e foram adotados como parentes do cla não comem as macas mas estas são guardadas nas florestas das dimensões onde diversas criaturas magicas e perigosas as guardam.

Tal como a arvore do Edem as macas douradas também foram surrupiadas por Zariel e esta as cultivou porem não foi e m Silver Moon que ela os reproduziu mas nas dimensões dezerticas de Nammur Adannur.

Nammur Adannur por sua vez e uma dimensão arida e sem vida pelo menos era assim no principio sendo uma terra esquecida e amaldiçoada pelos deuses esquecidos.

Esta terra criou vida pelos poderes de Zariel que o achou propicio para a criação das arvores da maca dourada.

E assim ligada as muitas cavernas e sendo o lar de diversas serpentes que percorrem as cavernas e vivem na floresta.

Outrora uma terra amaldiçoada e desértica agota pântanos abundantes gramas molhadas e habitada por cobras de diversos tamanhos e formas entre cobras aladas e pequenos animais herbívoros que servem de alimentos as cobras.

Este mundo e apenas um tipo de arvore sendo a arvore das macas douradas verdes e vermelhas e vegetação especas e maior parte pântanos lagoas e rios cujos habitantes são almas pecadoras.

As cobras e os grandes monstros descendentes de Ladon são aqueles que percorrem as grandes cavernas que levam a este e diversos outros mundos como o Vale dos Cinco Vilarejos e almas que percorrem as redondezas e por sua vez dragões de cem cabeças e diversos monstros que se alimentam de almas e intrusos que inadivertidamente percorrem e entram sem saberem onde estão e jamais retornarão a seus lares.

E onde existem um sol azulados banhado de magia e sua luz também e azul.

E assim esta arvore e o lar de corvos comedores de seres mortais e imortais capazes de se aliamentarem dos desavisados formando uma revoadas e todos tem olhos vermelhos

Porem os únicos capazes de percorrerem as cavernas e suas dimensões e saírem ilesos sem qualquer arranham são os descendentes a própria Zariel e aqueles que foram adotados pelo cla da serpente também aqueles que passaram pela provação dos rios de sangue.

Macas Verdes e vermelhas

As macas verdes de gostos amargos e repugnantes porem garantem saúde e curar de doenças e principalmente envenenamento por qualquer substante ou animal peconhento e quanto a maca vermelha com grande sabor garantem saúde a pessoas doentes debilitadas e fracas muitas vezes a beira da morte.

Ao serem plantadas em jardins eleas crescem instantamente.

Sempre aboreas e cobertas de corvos em todos os galhos tal como as macas douradas.

As folhas das macas verdes são escuras e especas e as macas vermelhas são de cores verdes alaranjadas e ambas cobertas de corvos em todos os seus galhos.

Greias

Elas são as responsáveis por guardar informações no centro de informações na CIMSBICD, elas também são as bibliotecárias da grande biblioteca do conselho, junto com muitos outros funcionários.

O Dom da Serpente

Em todo o mundo o dom da serpente como e conhecido e também as próprias serpentes não são bens recebidos.

Muitas pessoas tais como a família de Zariel e seus muitos parentes nascem com os dons recebidos em seus nascimentos entre eles estavam a habilidade da cura, conhecimentos e de se comunicar entre si seus semelhantes e com ate as próprias cobras.

Por assim dizer tanto a familia de Zmey quanto a familia de Hecate, Circe e de tantas outras herdaram o dom da serpente e a propria Medeira herdaram o dom da serpente.

Porem com uma longa linhagem de descendentes por causa de preconceito originados tanto da própria igreja católica quanto da comunidade bruxa e do fato de serem defamados graças a muitos magos das trevas e em algumas sociedades bruxas ou ate mesmo governos no exterior, o próprio medo e preconceito da população e também defamado pelo surgimento por muitos magos das trevas que de alguma forma criaram uma ma reputação em muitos países.

A Familia de Zariel não e a unica que nasceu com o dom da serpente desde o começo dos tempos existe que assim em meio de suas viagens conheceu o descendente direto de Esculapio, porem nunca souberam quem era a mae e esposa de Esculapio.

E assim com o seu dom do tempo viajou para os tempos antigos.

Uma vez em que viajou em forma de luz e assim encontrou Cassandra na forma de luz.

Quando Zariel vagava pelo tempo e espaco ela encontrou o pai da criacao antes do universo era Caos e Ananke estes dois estavam cercando o ovo primordial na criacao.

Era um ovo envolto de uma serpente, quando os dois cercavam e geravam a criacao ouve uma luz e assim no processo da criacao Zareil foi bombardiada pela luz que assim houve um grande estrondo.

As duas entidades primordiais da criacao ficaram curisos com a presenca que nao deveria existir ali e assim viram a luz branca em forma desconhecida e resolveram adotar a crianca como sendo suas filhas e a chamaram de Den Anyparxía árni̱si̱ o fim e recomeço da existência ou Télos Kai Archí̱ esta foi posta para dormir sem ter uma escolha Zariel adormeceu.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo foi, mas se auto acordando ela resolveu que tinha que voltar para seu próprio tempo e no exato momento em que partiu sendo adotada pelo Caos e Ananke e sendo mais do que uma primordial ela realmente pensou que seria o dom da inexistência e da rejeição I̱ kóri̱ ti̱s apórripsi̱s quando ela partia eles a chamavam assim, porem ela resolveu ir embora.

No momento viu as estrelas a luz e as antigas constelações andando com um longo vestido prateado foi em busca da vida então viajando pelo Grecia chegou ao reino de A Tessália (em grego Θεσσαλία. nodialeto tessálio Πετθαλία) é uma periferia da Grécia, localizada na parte central do país.

Limita-se com a Macedônia ocidental e central ao norte, com o Épiro a oeste, com a Grécia central ao sul e com o mar a leste.

A capital é Lárissa. O porto mais importante é Vólos, o terceiro mais importante de toda a Grécia. Ao contrário do que alguns pensam Tessalônica, a famosa cidade da carta de São Paulo, não fica na Tessália, mas na província grega da Macedônia (seu nome significa "Vitória sobre os Tessálios", e não "Vitória dos Tessálios").

A região tem a maior produção agrícola da Grécia.

E assim foi onde se aventurou pelas ruas depois de passar por pequenas montanhas e andar com sua bolsa desde o começou de sua jornada.

O Monte Pelion se localiza na Tessália, na prefeitura da Magnésia, famoso por ser o lar das criaturas mitológicas conhecidas como centaurose do Deus Atlas.

Viu de longe o palácio onde governava Flégias, este por sua vez governava com bondade porem era rigido e valorizava as leis.

Flegias tinha uma longa barba camesim alto e de olhos verdes tinha uma esposa porem nao interessava neste momento.

E assim Zariel se aproximou a melhor maneira de se aproximar seria se tivesse uma boa influencia e assim ela se fixou em um templo de Apolo que existia nas proximidades.

Atravez das nevoas ela influenciou a todos de sua existencia e um nome sendo agora uma nova identidade e se tornando uma sacerdotisa do templo.

Ela entao comecou a influenciar a todos e assim fez com que o proprio Flegias atraido e sempre a visitar o templo.

Uma vez ela andava pelo templo e os dois se encontraram e ele na hora perguntou seu nome, que ficou conhecida como I̱ kóri̱ ti̱s apórripsi̱s kai i̱ anyparxía, seus longos cabelos negros e olhos cor chocolate alta e cor leite por ficar bastante tempo nas sombras.

Aos poucos de alguma maneira este rei tinha uma rainha e ela aos poucos induziu o homem a se tornar companheira de sua filha onde se mudou para o palácio.

Pouco a pouco ganhava a confiança do rei e assim se tornou sua e assim ela se tornou confindente de princesa.

Coronis era uma linda donzela de aparência frágil tinha olhos verdes como joias esmeraldas cabelos prateados longos e ondulados, pele dourada como a luz e assim as duas se tornaram confindentes e sempre juntas.

Alguns anos depois pouco mais de idade de quinze anos a garota agora era considerada a mais bela do reino e assim começou a ser contejada por muitos pretendentes, as duas foram para o templo onde Zariel fingiu trocar de direção e deixou a dama em frente a estatua do deus Apolo este por sua vez ganhou vida.

E assim a dama mais bela foi seduzida pelo deus, Kori olhou e testemunhou o encontro que por sua vez terminou no chão do templo.

Pouo a pouco os dois começaram a sempre se encontrar tanto fora quanto dentro do templo em florestas próximas, onde a sua acompanhante sempre comparecia e desaparecia nesses momentos.

E assim seu pai desconhecendo o relacionamento entre sua filha e o deus Apolo arranjou o casamento de sua filha com Ischys filho de Elatus e assim em um encotro entre os dois ficaram atraidos fisicamente onde cairam em um momento carnal.

Tanto Zariel quanto o corvo branco que o observavam ficaram pelas sombras o corvo por sua vez relatou ao deus do Sol e assim Apolo enfurecido no dia seguinte lancou uma flecha que atingiu aos dois ainda na cama.

Os dois ainda deitados foram atingidos em seus coracoes, Ischys morreu imediatamente quanto a Coronis ela disse.

Corônis bradou: "Oh Febo Apolo, decerto eu mereci esta punição, mas por que não esperaste até que eu desse à luz ao nosso filho? Agora ambos morremos".

Zariel obeservou atentamente a situacao rindo interiormente ela sabia da historia porem estava vendo em primeira mao.

O deus infurecido transformou seu mensageiro o corvo em preto ja que era branco.

Zariel tomou um tempo e assim entrou no quarto dos amantes.

Soutando um enorme grito onde foi ouvida por todo o castelo e assim tanto guardas quanto o proprio rei chegou onde ouve grande comocao e ainda existia uma flecha dourada flamejante e brilhante em seus peitos.

Assim o rei tentou descobrir o que aconteceu sua filha e futuro genro mortos e sua cama e sua companheira inconsolavel e aos gritos e lagrimas.

Tudo indicava que foi feito por um deus e um castigo divino porem nao sabia do que.

O proprio deus mais tarde em lagrimas douradas em seus olhos via o rei tao triste e a rainha desmaiada a unica que milagrosamente se recompos era a dama de companhia que preparava o funeral horas mais tarde.

No proprio templo de Apolo onde foi escolhido pela dama e assim os dois colocados de maos dada e uma pequena barriga saliente.

Zariel sentia que de alguma forma ainda vivia Quando ela foi posta sobre uma pira para ser cremada ela circundou e se aproximou para ver melhou e a derramar flores sobre seu peito e assim foi surpreendida por uma luz surgia e atras de si segurando seu pulso onde iria derramar as petalas.

O deus tinha cabelos lindos e uma luz maginifica e assim delicadamente afastou a dama antes mesmo de retirar sua mao eles sentiram pequenos choques onde se repararam.

Apolo, tomado pela dor, derramou perfumes sobre seu peito e iniciou a celebração dos ritos fúnebres.

E assim ele comecou a colocar as chamas ao redor e usando seus poderes porem ele esperava que descansasse em paz, entao Kori correu em sua direcao afastando com um empurrao e foi em direcao ao corpo que comecara a ser preenchido pelas chamas.

A dama colocou as maos juntas em seu ventre e foi consumida pelas luzes brancas onde envolvia o corpo morto e em meio as chamas onde foi inesperadamente puchada por bracos fortes gritando para largar.

Mas antes que as chamas consumissem o corpo de Corônis, retirou o filho ainda vivo do ventre materno a crianca foi envolvida pela mesma luz branca que anteriormente estavam em volta de sua mae.

Zariel se desvencilhou do deus e correu ate o bebe que era pequeno porem saldavel e assim olhando para o deus pasmado.

Em nenhum momento eles pronunciavam palavras estavam mudos.

Kori por sua vez pegou um lencol branco usado ao lado do corpo que era consumido pelas chamas e envolveu o bebe que agora chorava com forca, embalando a crianca e sussurrando em seus ouvidos que parava gradativamente e adormecia.

A dama assim comecou a andar em direcao a saida onde foi impedida pelo Deus que segurou firmemente em seu ombro eram maos quentes de um corpo dourado.

Ela se virou ele olhava intensamente em sua direcao.

- Quem e voce? – perguntou.

Ainda embalando em seu peito o bebe ela olhava os intensos olhos dele e disse.

- Ninguem, apenas uma sacerdotisa.

E assim se desvencilhando do deus ela seguiu onde sem se despedir comecou a andar pela cidade e seguindo para fora dela onde parou proximo a um rebanho de gado fora da cidade.

La existia um pastor ao qual pediu um pouco de leite.

O homem ao qual relatou disse que a mae abandonou o bebe nas montanhas e ela estava passando proximo quando colhia flores viu um bebe rescem nascido o homem apiedou se da historia e concedeu a ele que retirasse o leite de uma de suas vacas.

Se afastando das redondesas andando pelas montanhas e se afastando da cidade a procura de algum lugar onde poderia entregar ou cuidar do bebe.

E asim enquanto viajava ele se encontrou com inumeras ninfas e espiritos do bosque e passando por varias cidades onde procurava pelo centauro Quiron.

Muitas pessoas indicavam uma floresta fora da cidade de Tebas, e por muitos dias ela pedia leite de rebanho tanto de cabras quanto de vacas que viviam nas montanhas e seus pastores, o bebe nao dava muto trabalho e assim foi surpreendida por um centauro que a olhava estranhamente e acuou enquanto andava.

Os boatos de sua procura pelo centauro chegaram ao dito cujo que resolveu a encontrar e assim o centauro saiu de seus estudos e treino de inumeros discipulos.

E assim muitas estorias contam como eles se encontraram, mas vamos direto ao ponto.

O centauro para quem nunca viu e um homem da cintura para cima e da cintura para baizo o corpo de um cavalo.

E assim o centauro viu a bela mulher ao qual pediu abrigo para criar seu bebe.

Quiron viu que em nenhum momento semelhancas entre os dois.

A dama esplicou em seu caminho em direcao ao centauro que era filho de Apolo com uma mulher mortal que morreu e ela pegou para criar.

Assim os tempos passaram a crianca crescia normalmente sendo criada e educada tanto por Quiron quanto pela dama atraente que veio a surpreender a todos com seus incriveis dons curandeiros e falava com as serpentes e em nenhum momento em que viveu la nao envelheceu enquanto o menino crescia.

O menino por sua vez tinha uma boa personalidade e assim aos poucos se desenvolvia em um curandeiro poderoso e bondoso, sendo filho do proprio deus Apolo.

Porem a mulher desconhecida que criava o pequeno Esculapio o nome que ela deu a ele era conhecida por ser uma mulher severa e rigorosa de fortes principios e assim ela se tornou conhecida por toda a grecia como sendo uma curandeira e vidente.

O mais estranho era o fato de nunca envelhecer e nao pertencer ao panteao dos deuses.

Hera a rainha dos deuses ficou tao curiosa pela mulher e ela nao era a unica que estava curiosa, muitos deuses como Afrodite, Apolo, Zeus, e tantos outros.

Esta mulher ainda era incrivelmente palida nao saia muito durante o dia a nao ser para ensinar e a cuidar de tantas pessoas alem de ser uma otima parteira.

Ao longo dos anos quando o proprio Esculapio chegou a idade adulta ele foi se tornando famoso gracas ao inumeros pacientes e ficou de conhecimento comum que ele era filho de Apolo ele podia se comunicar com cobras e falar fluentemente com elas.

Seus poderes curandeiros chegaram a tal poder que podia trazer as pessoas a vida.

O que nao era conhecido e que isso foi ensinado por sua mae adotiva que ficava nas sombras e era uma mentora em ajudar frequentemente.

E assim Esculapio mesmo tendo se apaixonado pela mulher I Kori esta por sua vez ter um relacionamento com o rapaz apaixonado e este por sua vez tiveram os seus filhos apenas este sendo Podalirio e Macaao as criancas completaram nada mais do que dois anos e herdaram os poderes de cura de seus pais e tambem o don de nao envelhecer como deveriam.

Descobriu se tanto Esculapio e seus filhos tinham uma compulsao por ajudar um dom de regeitar a essencia, curar e ajudar falar com cobras e um poder de manipular as sombras e a magia sendo os primeiros falantes das cobras.

Zariel criou um bastao com serpentes esculpidas ao redor sendo o condutor de magia deste homem e assim seus filhos tinham tres anos quando ela os abandonou e seguiu sua vida.

Em meio ao caminho percorrido ela encontrou uma mulher que parecia perdida ao indicio da aproximacao ela percebeu imeditamente que era a deusa Hera esposa de Zeus.

E assim ela entrou em uma floresta envolta de nevoa e despareceu.

Ficou sabendo que Esculapio curou regenerou e ressuscitou e assim ao ressucitar o deus do mundo inferior ficou revoltado com o que acontecia impedindo a ordem da viada de proceguir.

E assim Zeus por sua vez mandou um raio em sua direcao e o matou porem em meio ao acontecido Zariel retorna em forma de luz e assim concedendo uma nova chance de vida.

Estando em forma de luz ela nao poderia ser reconhecida e assim Quando Esculapio retorna a vida Zeus entao concede vinda ao Monte Olimpo e assim comeca a fazer parte dos Deuses Olimpicos.

Porem em alguns momentos ele nunca parou de procurar sua esposa que um dia havia desaparecido e o deixado com seus filhos, mesmo se lembrando vagamente da luz ao retornar a vida a silhueta de sua amada...

Ela entao voltou a viajar e foi la em um tempo longinquo que encontrou Fanes que assim compartilharam conhecimento e profecias e assim aprenderam sobre a vida e o futuro as duas ensinaram umas as outras e depois Zariel novamente seguiu seu caminho.

Voltando para a linha do tempo Zariel encontrou os descendentes de Esculapio que era Aristoteles este homem um grande filosofo e matematico enntre diversas outras filho de Nicomaco e filho de Macaao.

Porem ao contrario de seus antepassados ele nao usufruia de sua habilidade de se comunicar com cobras em publico nao parecia usufruir da habilidade de cura, porem era um grande homem.

Seus ensinamentos eram ao ar livre usufruindo da natureza ao seu redor e todos os seus trabalhos ao contrario da crenca popular nao forma perdidos.

Quando Aristoteles morreu deixou todas as suas obras intactas porem Zariel as furtou e levou com ela e assim as guardando na grande e dimensional biblioteca do Conselho.

Quanto aos filhos eles foram criados e assim seus descendentes tambem usufruiram da habilidade de cura a comunicacao com cobras.

Eram famosos e foram instruidos e influenciados por Zariel que um dia surpreendeu seus dois filhos uma menina e um menino influenciando a seguirem os caminhos da magia e do conhecimento.

Aristoteles como todos sabem nao seguiu o caminho de Esculapio por assim dizer.

Aristóteles era natural de Estagira, na Trácia sendo filho de Nicômaco, amigo e médico pessoal do rei macedônio Amintas III, pai de Filipe II.

É provável que o interesse de Aristóteles por biologia e fisiologia decorra da atividade médica exercida pelo pai e pelo tio, e que remontava há dez gerações ja que os dons de cura sao passados de geracao em geracao.

Segundo a compilação bizantina Suda, Nicômaco era descendente de Nicômaco, filho de Macaão, filho de Esculápio ao qual Zariel os abandonou para seguir o destino das estrelas.

Com 16 anos onde presenciou varias mensagens subliminares ao seu redor e mensagens dispersas a sua volta para partir a Atenas, maior centro intelectual e artístico da Grécia influenciado pela presenca de Zariel.

Como muitos outros jovens da época, foi para lá prosseguir os estudos. Duas grandes instituições disputavam a preferência dos jovens: a escola de Isócrates, que visava preparar o aluno para a vida política, e Platão e sua Academia, com preferência à ciência (episteme) como fundamento da realidade.

Apesar do aviso de que, quem não conhecesse Geometria ali não deveria entrar, Aristóteles decidiu-se pela academia platônica e nela permaneceu vinte anos, até a morte de Platão que ao fato de tanta influencia exercida Zariel se infiltrou e causou sua morte indiretamente, no primeiro ano da 108 a olimpíada (348 a.C.).

Espeusipo, sobrinho de Platão, foi por ele nomeado escolarca da academia, e assim Aristóteles partiu para Assos com alguns ex-alunos.

Dois fatos parecem se relacionar com esse episódio: Espeusipo representava uma tendência que desagradava Aristóteles, que ao mesmo tempo influenciava e tinha a semente da discordia a sua volta isto é, a matematização da filosofia; e Aristóteles ter-se sentido preterido (ou rejeitado), já que se julgava o mais apto para assumir a direção da Academia, ja que a bruxa por assim dizer sussurrava em lingua de cobra em seu ouvido, muitas vezes assumia a forma de uma e se infiltrava em seu quarto, no entanto não assumira devido principalmente ao fato de que não era grego, mas imigrante da Macedônia.

Em Assos, Aristóteles fundou um pequeno círculo filosófico com a ajuda de Hérmias, tirano de Atarneu e eventual ouvinte de Platão este por sua vez tinha uma conselheira ao qual ninguemm veio a descobrir sua existencia.

Esta por sua vez era Zariel que desde o comeco dos tempos influenciava a todos e assim manipulava as decisoes.

Lá ficou por três anos e casou-se com Pítias, sobrinha de Hérmias.

Zariel uzou as sombras para sussurrar teorias conspiratorias no ouvido e seus inumigos assim incitando ao assassinato de Hérmias, e induzindo a Aristóteles partir para Mitilene, na ilha de Lesbos, onde realizou a maior parte das famosas investigações biológicas.

No ano de 343 a.C. chamado por Filipe II, tornou-se preceptor de Alexandre, função que exerceu até 336 a.C., e assim usando as sombras e a voz das almas ela fez escolherem para quando Alexandre subiu ao trono.

Quando Hermias nao ouvia mais os conselhos de Zariel que agia pelas sombras a mulher se revoltou contra ele e se aliou a Artaxerxes III e assim usando Mentor ela armou contra Hermias para manipular suas decisoes.

Neste mesmo ano, de volta a Atenas, Aristoteles fundou o Lykeion, origem da palavra Liceu (lyceum) cujos alunos ficaram conhecidos como peripatéticos (os que passeiam), nome decorrente do hábito de Aristóteles de ensinar ao ar livre, muitas vezes sob as árvores que cercavam o Liceu que haviam muitos passaros ao redor e muitas vezes quando Zariel nao ocupava a forma de cobras usava a forma de passaros para sussurrar o conhecimentos no ouvido das pessoas.

Ao contrário da Academia de Platão, o Liceu privilegiava as ciências naturais.

Alexandre mesmo enviava ao mestre seus exemplares da fauna e flora das regiões conquistadas.

O trabalho cobria os campos do conhecimento clássico de então, filosofia, metafísica, lógica, ética, política, retórica, poesia, biologia, zoologia, medicina e estabeleceu as bases de tais disciplinas quanto a metodologia científica.

Secretamente Zariel escolheu os seguidores de Liceu onde ensinava juntamente com outros artes obscuras e quanto ao proprio Aristoteles falava com cobras.

Aristóteles dirigiu a escola até 324 a.C. pouco depois da morte de Alexandre, porem aos poucos Zariel se distanciava e parava de influenciar as pessoas ja que os proprios pensamentos ja foram moldados..

Os sentimentos antimacedônicos dos atenienses voltaram-se contra ele que, sentindo-se ameaçado, deixou Atenas afirmando não permitir que a cidade cometesse um segundo crime contra a filosofia (alusão ao julgamento de Sócrates).

Deixou a escola aos cuidados do principal discípulo, Teofrasto (372 a. C. - 288 a. C.) e retirou-se para Cálcis, na Eubéia.

Nessa época, Aristóteles já era casado com Hérpiles, uma vez que Pítias sua esposa havia falecido pouco tempo depois do assassinato de Hérmias, seu protetor.

Com Hérpiles, teve uma filha e o filho Nicômaco. Morreu a 322 a. C.

Sua escola futuramente veio a se tornar um centro de estudos grande famoso divido entre pessoas comuns e o fato de que secretamente eles escolhiam seguidores daqueles com dons latentes e assim aprendiam a controlar sendo uma escola para seres magicos e pessoas com magia em seu sangue.

Por fim seus descendentes ficaram obscuros e nao conhecidos pela sociedade comum ja que por sua vez se isolaram da propria sociedade e assim comecaram a viver na parte magica abandonando as pessoas comuns ja que os proprios estavam novamente influenciados pela Zariel.

E assim sendo criados por sua mae Herpiles que veio tambem ser influenciada tanto por discipulos de Aristoteles quanto por outros seguidores de seus conhecimentos e assim fundaram na escola uma grande influencia.

Seus filhos entao seguiram o caminho do conhecimento e magia e sendo os primeiros ministros da magia da Grecia.

Por sua vez Zariel ensinou a maior parte do tempo formando assim grandes magos e feiticeiros seus filhos aprenderam a arte da cura e de magias derivadas da linguagem das cobras.

Muitos anos se passaram e tiveram varios descendentes e Zariel por sua vez deixou seus cuidados ja que sao descendentes tanto de Esculapio qunanto de Zariel tinha o dom da longevidade qunanto da cura e assim todos um dia voltariam a se encontrar.

E assim mil anos se passaram e Zariel voltou para o tempo presente em que saiu e atraves de estudos conheceu o os descendentes de Esculapio.

Todos os descendentes de Esculapio vivem em torno de Trezentos anos e seu envelhecimento demora em torno de trinta anos.

Malkias Zo̱í̱tou Fidioú da família Zo̱í̱tou Fidioú e a família Sarah Sabini Salem eram as ramificações da família descendente de Esculapio vivendo entre as pessoas na terra.

Zo̱í̱tou Fidioú viviam na Grecia e enquanto Sabino Salem eram Judeos da Arabia.

Muitos deles sofriam persseguicoes e não encotraram paz eram perguidos tanto pela sociedade magica quanto pela sociedade comum.

Em algum tempo as duas família se separavam já que uma filha de Aristoteles viviam na Grecia e a família de seu irma na Fenicia.

E assim Zariel propros um acordo em troca de proteção e liberdade.

Era a época da caca as bruxas no ano de 1325, assim ela com a ajuda de seus seguidores ela fez a imigracao das duas famílias refugiando se no Brasil que ainda não havia sido descoberta refugiados em dimensões magicas habitadas por índios e criaturas magicas.

Todos eles descendentes de Esculapio ela por sua vez deu terras empregos e lares onde poderiam ir e vir e assim formando abrigos e escolas e um mundo protegido para seus descendentes.

Todos seus descendentes têm a compulsao por curar e ajudar e assim seus poderes sao derivados da cura e conseder uam segunda chance.

Formaram raizes no territorio brasileiro e posteriormente vieram a cruzar descendencia com descendente de Zariel e Zmey.

Seus descendentes por sua vez tem poderes semi divinos e so podem morrer por causas naturais, ou seja, velhice.

Porem nem todos morrer perpeturam suas vidas eternamente e muitas vezes sao incapazes de morrer.

Por sua vez descendentes de Apolo ou Esculapio por sua vez tem vozes divinas dom de atracao, facinacao, e dom de manipular luz e fogo.

Tambem voltando ainda mais com mais frequencia para ajudar ja que ouvia durante dias suplicas de desespero.

E assim indo em direcao a aquela que pedia sua ajuda viajou no tempo e ali na Libia onde corria o boato de um monstro que comia criancas e homens desavisados.

Ela parou em uma casa isolada em forma de uma bela mulher de longos cabelos carmesim e olhos azuis pele bronzeada e ali pediu abrido com um vestido longo e igualemente carmesim cobrindo suas formas e uma sacola em suas costas esta era a sua fiel mochila infinita disfarcada.

Eram pessoas humildes e trabalhadoras que viviam da agricultura e nao poderam recusar ajuda a uma viajante que estava cansada de viajar.

E ali pediu informacoes e ficou sabendo que uma criatura que atraia para a caverna ao longo da beira do mar criancas e homens enfeiticados por seu encanto.

Ficou mais do que uma noite e um dia e assim recomecou sua viajem em direcao a caverna.

Lentamente ao entrar encontrava cadaveres em toda a parte e ao fundo ouvia gritos e lamuria parecia desesperada e assim cautelosamente se aproximava e ao vir a surpreendeu.

Era uma linda e estonteante mulher longos cabelos negros olhos de esmeralda uma feicao delicada e um olhar incrivelmente aberto cheio de lagrimas que nao cesavam seios fartos e redondos que estavam a mostra e da cintura para baixo um corpo de cobra longo e cinuoso de cor verde e escorregadio.

Zariel comecou a cantar uma cancao de ninar bem lentamente ao paco que se aproximava da mulher que se apoiava na rocha ao fundo da caverna.

Ao longo que caminhava e cantava com sua bela voz a mulher se acalmava e assim se paroximou e abacou a embalou em seus bracos.

- Por que voce esta tao triste minha menina? – perguntou Zariel acariciando seus longos cabelos molhados.

Seus olhos eram tristes e estranhos e ela olhou tristemente e disse.

- Meus filhos foram todos mortos, por Hera, ela me amaldicoou a viver assim sem filhos sem ninguem. – dizia.

- Por que Hera tirou seus filhos? – perguntou atentamente.

- Por que eu amava Zeus, e eram filhos dele. – dizia se aconchegando nos bracos da desconhecida.

- Ela tambem me amaldicoou a ficar assim, nao posso mais amar e ninguem vai me amar. – dizia a comecar a chorar novamente. – Vou ficar sozinha para sempre. – e assim se jogou em seus bracos e chorou ainda mais.

- Voce nao vai ficar sozinha, nunca mais, nao vou deixar mais ninguem deixar voce triste.

- Como voce pode dizer isso, voce nao me conhece e nao pode ser mais poderosa que os deuses e nem conhece a furia de Hera? – ainda em prantos.

Zariel no comeco nao disse nada apenas levantou o queixo da mulher com delicadeza e beixou seus labios, onde a luz da magia surgiu e envolveu a mulher e assim brotaram asas verdes e sua cauda eram substituida por seus membros sendo pernas finas e assim ela disse.

- Voce, Lamia ira ao ponto de acreditar na sua descendencia ira passar cem crias ira dar para cada mes irar ressautar, de noite uma serpente de dia uma mulher, a mais bela protegida pela luz da lua. – dizia Zariel.

- Enquanto o Caos existir e prosperar voce irar ser protegida dos males da vida e ira ressautar nada ira te acontecer e deste dia em diante nenhum de seus filhos ira morrer.

- Voce nao sera mais sofredora, e sera a cobra alada, nao mais uma mera mortal e uma mensageira da properidade e da igualdade da magia e da sabedoria.

- E assim o verdadeiro amor ira florescer e um companheiro ira nascer e sua descendencia ira nascer e crescer.

- Voce agora ira se chamar ómorfo ftero̱tó fídi e sua família e assim sempre irar ter alguém para se fazer feliz.

E assim lamia envolta de luz seus olhos pela primeira vez fechados e assim abrindo e fechando sendo a sepente alada.

Envolta de um vestido branco como o ceu ela foi conduzida para fora das cavernas e guiada pelo vilarejo das montanhas onde uma vez Zariel havia pedido abrigo e assim ficaram por varios dias ate novamente seguirem viajem.

Em meio a viajem assim encontraram muitas cidades onde elas ficaram em encostas se formavam e recebiam viajantes por varios anos onde posteriormente Lamia veio a se casar com um viajante este era o filho de um negociante chamado de ilahi tüylü yılan .

Que mesmo sendo avisado de sua transformacao e sendo uma serpente de plumas e assim ele se apaixonou perdidamente pela mulher.

E assim Zariel deu suas bencaos e concedeu a imortalidade aos dois e por fim eles sairam do local onde moravam e as duas seguiram para Tripoli e ai Zariel ensinou a todos e sua magia e assim atraves de seus ensinamentos tanto magicos.

Os filhos de deles vieram a ter as mesmas caracteristicas da mae que com o tempo tiveram muitos filhos e todos eles tinham a habilidade de mudar de humano a cobra falar com as cobras e o dom da magia e dom de voar.

Por fim Zariel ensinou a arte da magia e foi embora e deixou todos encaminhados e seguiu sua vida voltando a seu tempo.

Hoje secretamente a familia ilahi tüylü yılan sao descendentes de Lamia sendo todos lamias e seus poderes de falar com cobras e sua descendencia fez aliancas com o governo da floresta distante.

Todos eles tem o dom da magia e sendo o que chamam de sangue magico e divino filhos da serpente eles sao proprietarios de petrolio sendo uma familia arabe conservadora e que seus poderes sendo mantidos entre a familia e seus consortes escolhidos.

Zariel por sua vez disse antes de retornar a sua viagem que deste modos todos os seus descendentes seriam ligados a os descendentes de lamia com lealdade e confianca.

Formaram assim que ate hoje aliancas com as familias espalhadas por todo o mundo e o odio a deuses tais como Hera e sua empresa de comercio e petrolio.

Muitos anos depois os descendentes de Lamia estao ligados a suas formas serpente e seus dons de curar e a magia ligada as cobras e outros repteis.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 05

Destino de Anafios

Anafios o lobisomem mestre subordinado de Zariel ele e encarregado de supervisionar os portais e chefiar algumas de suas criações entre outras pesquisas.

Uns de seus portais estavam sendo monitorados para melhor criação de seu mais novo experimento, então localizou uma dimensão de outro mundo feito apenas de ilhas em desenvolvimento.

Era em um dia ensolarado do dia 15 de marco de 1895 eles estavam fazendo os preparativos finais do portal dimensional permanente era uma espécie de circulo mineral feito plenamente de minerais e pedras de origem brasileira com inscrições indígenas e rúnicas ao redor com uma abertura circular formando uma argola, sustentada em pé e tendo uma base de inscrições rúnicas, a distancia existia uma espécie de painel feito igualmente de pedras também de runas e escritas indígenas que ao serem pressionadas elas afundavam e brilhavam formando um endereço dimensional, seria o primeiro dispositivo de ida e volta para qualquer dimensão.

O portal circular foi batizado com o nome de Dandara Dim Dum Zenites.

Depois colocados estrategicamente em pontos isolados de totó o Brasil mais precisamente em florestas e cidades do interior nordestino destro dos laboratórios da organização Amanhecer.

Usando o sangue de Zariel como umas das matérias primas ela usaria esses portais para explorar outros mundos

Ela precisava de um local de melhor oxigênio e um bom local onde poderá colocar em pratica seus mais novos experimentos.

Zariel poderia com seu próprio poder ir e vir de qualquer dimensão pôr ela queria algo pratico que também possibilitaria seus seguidores irem e virem com seus equipamentos.

Anafios era um cientista igualmente experiente e inteligente que seguia as ordens de Zariel sem questionar, sua lealdade era inquestionável já que se ele a traísse seria morte certa era um mago e alquimista experiente seu nome completo era Anafios Desanius Eroditus Kalendulasi, com ela Anafios conquistou tudo que ansiava.

Segunda versão da Linhagem de Zariel

Em um local chamado pelos índios que viviam por lá de Floresta Distante, na região de Cenci, vivia Inaia, uma bela índia, há muito tempo atrás, mesmo sendo bela era maligna sempre em todas as histórias a ágüem maligno ou que sempre alguém que busca um caminho fácil, assim graças a sua escuridão grandiosa fora escolhida por Jurupari para ter um filho muito poderosos dotado de poderes da escuridão, assim nascera Iny um rapaz forte e poderoso, mas Inaia era muito jovem e foi complicado ter o filho de Jurupari assim morreu deixando a criança sendo criada pela escuridão, mesmo assim o rapaz não era o que esperava Jurupari então o largou para viver no meio da floresta estes sendo criado pelos animais, desprezado pelo deus que não gostou do filho, foi adotado pela filha de um cacique local.

Viveu por muito tempo sozinho até que conheceu Mian se apaixonaram perdidamente, pela filha do pajé (Mian, esse era o nome da mulher) de uma tribo tupi guarani, ao engravidar a mulher ele fora morto pelos índios que se indignaram com o acontecimento, já que ele havia tentado fugir ao descobrir que ela havia engravidado, deixando uma mulher e filho que nascera pouco tempo depois, eles viveram por muito tempo, até que fora escolhido como pajé, ele se chamava de Shinkid, sendo muito poderoso, bondoso e querido pela tribo, assim esse garoto se apaixonou pela deusa das torrentes chamada Iururaruaçú, assim ela teve uma filha, cujo nome era Cajuiai, muito bonita e poderosa tendo poder sobre o clima, elementos, espíritos e a escuridão, mas se tornou uma guerreira muito poderosa, alta, ela era muito abiu com as flechas e objetos de poder, fazendo inúmeras proezas pela floresta para ser uma mulher, não se parecendo com uma por seus gestos e suas ações e uma excelente amazona.

Tupan ficava cada vez mais fascinado e admirado com sua beleza e poder querendo ela como nova esposa depois de Ceuci, já que tinha forma feminina e deveria portasse como uma a sua presença.

Cajuiai não quis se entregar facilmente para Tupan, então os dois começaram a duelar.

Eles estavam no meio de uma clareira e Tupan lançava trovões e a índia desviava para o meio da floresta seus trovões enquanto provocava torrentes com a água que evocava enviando para o deus dos deuses, enquanto suas magias eram evocadas e passavam por toda a floresta enquanto duelavam, ventos eram trazidos pela ira dele.

Tupan concentrava todo o seu poder em seu corpo e começou a tentar golpeá-la e lançar em sua direção raios trovões e diversas bolas de energia, mas alguns a pegavam enquanto rodopiava pelo ar e convocava furacões a sua volta repelindo a energia, o deus fazia os ventos girarem ao contrario e raios entrarem em seus furacões, quando tentava mergulhar na redoma de vento criada por ela, a ele começou a lançar muita eletricidade entorno do furacão e dentro desfazendo o furacão e ela acabou sendo eletrocutada e seu furacão desfeito, mas por pouco não caia quando levantou vôo novamente ele concentrou todo o seu poder e começou a golpeá-la enquanto ela revidava dando voadoras e socos lançando turbilhões de água e o deus trovões, quando ele concentrou todo o seu poder em sua mão e a golpeou em seu estomago, entre inúmeros golpes...

...Ganhando facilmente, não somente com seus poderes, mas com sua força física, praticamente espancando-a e fazendo a sofrer, se entregando poucas horas depois, enviando suas luzes e sabedoria para a índia embaixo da árvore do bem e do mal, envoltos de luz e escuridão, enquanto alguns frutos caíram, nas coxas da guerreira e o líquido escorriam para dentro juntamente com a luz de Tupan.

A tribo de Cajuiai não ficara muito satisfeita com a noticia de uma mulher grávida sem marido nem ao menos sem motivo aparente mesmo que ela não queira contar aos outros, e sem ao menos ter trazido a cabeça do infeliz, já que era uma tribo de guerreiras poderosas, sendo exilada para viver sozinha, já que também não deram tempo ou oportunidade para contar a história já que ela fora horas depois para a aldeia já com a barriga crescida e com inúmeros hematomas.

Alguns meses depois em baixo de uma árvore de tronco groso e muito grande, cujos nomes eles deram Zariel, em três de outubro no ano de 648 depois de cristo Cajuiai foi ter o bebe na Floresta da Perdição, sendo que não estava conseguindo dar a luz sozinha sendo assim, bebendo a água da vida que ajudou ela dar a luz a seu bebe, nascendo para desgosto de Tupan, dois meninos e duas meninas, uma de cabelos ruivos e cheios, outras de cabelos negros, e o terceiro de cabelos dourados e o último de cabelos marrons e ondulados, muito mágicos e encantados que foram tomadas de luz e escuridão ao mesmo tempo, relâmpagos formando em volta da transformação uma bola de energia das trevas e da luz se fusionando e formando uma bela índia de olhos verdes água brilhantes cabelos negros com mechas vermelhas, douradas, e violetas, em baixo de uma árvore chamada de Zariel, mas eles chamavam de Taínu, então seu pai a chamou de Zariel Taínu Larieuel, quando ele viu que ela nascera embaixo de uma árvore, eles deram o nome de Zariel, e se fundira lá, ele colocou o nome da árvore, mas todo o esforço esgotou a índia, que ficou doente por um bom tempo, mas não morreu.

Quatro meses e meios depois Cajuiai fora morta por Jurupari que se transformou em uma onça e a comeu por pura inveja, por ter dado a luz a uma menina perfeita enquanto sua antiga noiva deu a luz a um garoto imperfeito, era muito feio e mortal, assim ela não poderia ter mais filhos, já que fora arremessado pela filha dela, mas a mãe não poderia escapar.

Tupan sendo misericordioso levou a alma da mãe de Zariel ao seu reino assim vivendo no palácio de seu reino juntamente com Seuci.

Desde o dia da morte da mãe de Zariel, Tupan escolheu Jaconaia, uma mestiça de ninfa e elfa que habitava a floresta e era fiel a Tupan que adorava os deuses e além de ser uma mediadora entre os deuses e os índios e adorava crianças assim fora escolhida como guardiã da menina e ama de leite, chamada de Jaconaia a mediadora.

Ela sempre cuidou e ajudou a criança e mesmo depois que ela cresceu se tornou sua conselheira e mestra e ensinou como deveria usar seus poderes, se tornando desde cedo, uma curandeira, uma menina de poderes quase divinos, e guerreira mirim, sendo o orgulho de Tupan a quem guardou a virgindade dela com a ajuda de sua guardiã que deixava a escolha de um pretendente para o deus, mas não conseguiu por muito tempo.

Criara aos seis anos O Cristal Flor Imperial o Marukio: um imenso báculo muito colorido, onde fora colocado pedaços de cascas de árvores e raízes, feito de ouro e diversos artefatos e objetos de poder como, pedras da lua, duas muiraquitãs, cristais, carvalho, mármore, faia pétalas de vitória regia, penas de grifos, escamas de dragão, asas de fada, figueira brava, amendoim bravo, pinho, coqueiro, âmbar, pelo de unicórnio, pelo de cotia e penas de arara azul, uma pedra mágica movida pelos pensamentos e emoções, com imensos poderes mágicos, chamada: Cender.

Xandoré é o demônio que odeia os homens, mas que gosta de Zariel por ser filha de Tupan e também por não ser um homem, foi seu professor, que era muito inteligente e servia fielmente o deus, fazendo ela odiar os homens por algum tempo, mas isso passou o que vemos depois em sua vida e suas viagens.

Não era comum ela usar o objeto, mas mesmo sem, ela era invencível, tinha grandes poderes espirituais, mágicos, semidivinos, podia controlar os elementos da natureza, já que fazia parte dele e vivia nele, tendo poderes xamânicos, sendo também metamórficos e tinha a habilidade de conversar com os animais e diversos outros poderes.

Tempos depois ela descobriu a existência de inúmeros portais dimensionais, na Floresta Distante, em uma parte remota da floresta, onde somente Xandoré conhecia e onde ele a levou, sendo a única pessoa a quem ele respeitava e gostava, tendo nutrido certa afeição por ela o que poderia ser amor ou paixão mais que uma simples amizade.

Lá também existe uma floresta tomada pela escuridão e ramificada, onde galhos de inúmeras árvores se encontram, é chamada de Floresta Distante Proibida, tomada por diversas criaturas das trevas, que não suportam a claridade, a luz não chega lá, pois não há frestas para se penetrar, aqueles que entrarem jamais sairão ou se tiver a sorte de sair, estarão modificados para sempre, até o último fio de cabelo.

Acredita-se que aquele local seria uma extensão das trevas ou uma abertura para o Inferno

Assim viajou por estas dimensões e aprendeu seus idiomas e escritas, além de suas magias, já que somente conhecia a arvore de Tupi assim conhecera um mundo chamado de Tiparu que era reinado pela rainha Soisei uma líder tirana que havia usurpado o trono de Mendras filho de Arthur o mago rei daquele mundo onde antes era cheio de belezas naturais pacifico, naqueles anos eram escuros, sombrios e completamente destruído e sem vida...

Zariel era muito jovem, mas havia nela grande sabedoria e poder, já que era filha de Tupan então havia viajado por muito tempo por aquele território aprendendo seus idiomas e conseguindo novos aliados em busca da libertação que ouviu falar, conseguindo por fim libertar o rei de uma prisão que fora colocado para enfrentar sua antiga usurpadora novamente, assim derrotando-a, mas esse acontecimento e os relatos deles ficam para uma outra vez.

Floresta da Perdição ou como era chamada originalmente de Pirtinai:

Sendo uma floresta arbórea, com inúmeros pilares de pedras e rochas esculpidas, em volta se deteriorando com o passar dos anos, ramos e trepadeiras em volta dos pilares e das árvores fechadas que cobrem a floresta, com muitas flores e frutos espalhados ao redor, já que as árvores se entrelaçam cobrindo toda a floresta, além de haverem inúmeras, cavernas e grutas, sendo o local onde Zariel nascera.

Rés a lenda que lá a diversas gerações e há milhares de anos atrás antes do Criador chegar a Floresta da Perdição faz parte sendo um fragmento da Terra original, e a uma pequena fresta do Portal da Aniquilação e um fio que liga este e o Vácuo juntamente com o Banimento, havia um reinado um castelo e fora destruído por um sacerdote influenciado pelos sussurros dos seres anteriores, invejoso houve mortes e conspirações e ao final ao matar a rainha..., depois disso o local caiu em decadência, suas escrituras tudo que haviam feito foi destruído e tudo que restou foram o que deixaram escritos nas rochas nas pedras e nas lapides, ao qual, estudiosos ainda tentam decifrar por completo, mas também é uma outra historia...

Lá também havia diversos túneis de cavernas uma interligada a outra, levando a rios subterrâneos e portais dimensionais para diversos outros mundos mágicos e sobrenaturais.

A luz chega àquela floresta de uma maneira muito misteriosa já que são poucas extremidades dos ramos as aberturas entre eles, há diversas fontes, poços com águas cristalinas e de inúmeras cores, mas transparente.

São as chamadas: Águas da Vida são poços amaldiçoados enfeitiçados de grandes poderes, místicos, mágicos, encantados, e divinos e de certa forma purificada em alguns poços.

Inúmeras pessoas e animais que ali chegaram e pularam no poço (se suicidaram) morreram afogados e seus corpos jamais foram achados, além de serem muito fundas tendo propriedades mágicas alguns acreditam que são portais e levam a outros mundos e nunca retornam...

Aqueles que pularam nos poços sempre tiveram o intento de se suicidarem ou se vingarem de alguém ou sofrerem mutações ao longo do tempo, muitos queriam dar fim as suas vidas e seus sofrimentos.

Inúmeros deuses, criaturas mágicas, demônios, seres elementais, anjos, seres encantados e diversos outros seres e entidades que tiveram a influencia de outras entidades antigas que rondam os poços da água da vida, sentem indiretamente a energia e são influenciados por elas, assim amaldiçoaram aquelas águas, não se sabendo o motivo além do controle.

Algumas vezes podem ver espíritos vagando por lá, mas que sempre desaparecem a presença daqueles que vão beber a água, também não podendo se comunicar com os vivos ou com qualquer entidade, muitos foram presos pelas mesmas maldições que compunham os poços.

Muitos daqueles que permanecem em espíritos na floresta se lamentam freqüentemente podendo ser ouvidos lamentos, gritos e prantos de agonia em todas as direções, parece até que estão sendo torturados, mesmo que a sigam não se consegue localizar de onde vêem, e como são locais amaldiçoados aqueles que a beberem e se afogarem lá e morrerem naquelas redondezas também serão amaldiçoados e ficarão lá por toda a eternidade.

Ouvem-se relatos de várias pessoas que viram ou tiveram visões de pessoas que as olharam ou de criaturas disformes, e ao tentar se aproximar delas parecem cada vez mais distantes até o ponto de virarem em algum lugar e desaparecer e essas pessoas ao se aproximarem não vêem nada apenas alguns pontos de luzes e fleches.

Seres com poderes suficientemente grandes para suportar o poder das maldições podem beber aquela água, sem morrerem, alguns adquirem os poderes, formas, qualidades ou personalidades por algumas horas ou para sempre dependendo da quantidade que tomaram, daqueles que morreram afogados lá, já que aqueles que tomaram a água da vida se forem banhados por água fria, não irá acontecer nada, mas aqueles que caíram na água da vida, ao serem banhados por qualquer água fria irão adquirir a forma e o poder da respectiva criatura que morreu no lago somente aquela que fora bebido, somente podendo voltar à forma original quando o seu cabelo for molhado por água fria, também se alguém for apenas banhado pela água ira adquirir a forma da criatura que morreu no poço, mas podendo retornar a forma original, de todas as formas todos aqueles que beberem a água da vida tendem adquirir o dom da visão, tendo poderes premonitórios, sensitivos, entender fatos através de ilusões e são pessoas atormentadas.

Muitas vezes fica difícil saber em quem irá se transformar por que inúmeros seres criaturas, animais, divindades demônios, criaturas, mágicas, criaturas das sombras de espécies diferentes ou morreram ou amaldiçoaram no mesmo poço.

Grávidas não podem beber aquela água, pois, seus filhos nascerão com imensos poderes ou características diferentes, para alguns bruxos, magos, elfos, semideuses, criaturas mágicas ou xamans podem aumentar seus poderes ou imortalizá-los, quando eles demonstrarem seus poderes, seus olhos brilharão um azul claro muito intenso.

Não se tem vestígio de nenhum animal comum, seres mágicos, bruxos, criaturas mágicas ou mesmo insetos, na verdade nenhuma criatura vive naquela floresta, nem vampiro ou morto vivo, entra lá, aqueles que rondam por lá são somente os que amaldiçoaram a Floresta da Perdição, aqueles que morreram lá e aqueles que querem se amaldiçoar ou conseguir poderes extremamente fortes, sendo onde são localizados os poços da Água da Vida, diversas criaturas mágicas, seres comuns como índios e outros animais vão àquela floresta e bebem ou se banham nelas e não morrerem afogados, assim podendo voltar para se vingar de alguém, e os amaldiçoados ou aqueles que querem amaldiçoar a seus filhos bebendo a água, a maioria ainda grávida, sendo um local silencioso e calmo, o Vale dos Cinco Vilarejos é antes da Floresta, somente dando acesso ao local.

Originalmente o Vale dos Cinco Vilarejos, ou seu nome original Mereis, era uma cidade inteiramente indígena, e também aqueles que tivessem ou não poderes e habilidades especiais, mágicos, sobrenaturais, espirituais, divinos e diversos outros viviam lá, mas aqueles que não tiverem vestígio de nenhum poder, viver por muito tempo lá com a influencia da grande concentração mágica irá adquirir inúmeros poderes, algum tempo depois alguns seres mágicos ou espirituais começaram a viver por lá e a se misturar, havendo a imigração de 1416 e de 1978 (entre estes anos houve a guerra das dimensões entre os seres mágicos e os indígenas), copulando com outras espécies, gerando inúmeras outras criaturas, sendo um vale mágico e indígena e entre espécies e também habitado pelos inúmeros estrangeiros que se refugiavam na Floresta Distante.

Quando completou 13 anos de idade ela já se cansara de viver em sua tribo, então começou a viajar de tribo em tribo em busca de maior conhecimento, aprender sobre seus semelhantes e se comunicar, além de trocar histórias, idéias e poder, descobrindo mais tarde o antigo pacto de Manom e bebendo a água da vida, encontrando inúmeros inimigos e aliados em sua viajem, como pajés e diversas criaturas.

Ela enfrentara o demônio das chamas que queria destruir o seu lar incendiando, onde ela aprendera a invocar o elemental água e vencendo e aprisionando-o em uma espada cujo poder desde então era baseado no fogo.

Ela enfrentara um pajé que queria sacrificar uma família inteira em troca de chuva, já que toda a aldeia aceitava, menos a família em questão, então graças a habilidade de manipular a água salvando a família e trazendo chuva a tribo...

A Viagem de Zariel

Cansada de viajar por seu povo, dimensões próximas, e querendo conhecer outros locais, já que também não encontrara pretendente de poder ou valor, saiu em busca de conhecimento e poder e alguém que ajudasse a ter uma filha, querendo aprender mais sobre o mundo as pessoas e os seres que vivem nele, além de conhecê-lo por todos os ângulos, criou uma bolsa de bambu, de árvore Zariel, pinheiro, eucalipto, e menta, além de muitas outras árvores de propriedades mágicas e elementos mágicos e pedras especiais, se tornando uma bolsa infinita e leve, depois colocando inúmeras frutas, raízes, e comidas preparadas pela sua amiga Joconaia que também fora com ela na viajem, mas se fusionando em sua sombra, criou mais tarde uma canoa mágica com asas de borboletas cor violeta, começando a viajar pelo ar seguindo o mar em busca de novas terras, viajando por muitos dias ela chega a uma floresta, cheias de animais que nunca vira antes em sua vida, andando com uma tanga de penas, ela começa a conhecer alguns cavalos diferentes, cervos os lobos entre diversas outras criaturas, mantendo-se escondida na floresta.

Quando de repente um dia ela vê uma mulher descendo da carruagem com um guia a sua espera se aproximando e entrando na floresta, com um longo vestido que cobria a sua cabeça e pés, emanando uma grande quantidade de energia dourada (Zariel fazia isso), criando uma névoa ao redor, fazendo-a se assustar e o adormecer, surpreendendo-a colocando a mão em sua cabeça copiando seu conhecimento e lembranças e sondando seu idioma, roubando sua roupa ouro e a carruagem jogando o velho no chão e os deixando inconscientes e nus no meio da floresta, enquanto andava com suas roupas.

Descobrindo que estava em um país chamado Portugal em Lisboa, perto de uma Igreja, um local de reza, para um deus invisível chamado Deus, sem nenhum sentido e prova para acreditar, somente uma espécie de tal livro escrito por antigos que viveram há muitos anos atrás.

Modificando a natureza ao seu redor, e fazendo a seu próprio modo em objetos de pedra chamada: casa, que de certo modo eram frias e desconfortáveis que a sufocam, com diversas torres e modos muito estranhos.

Andando até ao templo chamada Igreja, ela modifica as lembranças daqueles que viviam lá os fazendo pensar que ela vivia na prisão de pedra, sondando aquele lugar que ela achava interessante.

Ao perceber que eles tinham mais de um nome herdavam o nome de seus antepassados, e para se diferenciarem de outros para serem superiores ou diferentes davam nomes complicados, então para se assimilar aos outros criou um nome próprio como: Zariel Taínu Larieuel Ludmi Ermínia Enohako, (um nome bem grande) para todos que a conheciam e seus companheiros.

Descobrindo mais tarde sobre a existência de uma pessoa com poderes mágicos, podendo ver o futuro, conversando com a chamada Iolanda dos Milagres, que se achava possuída por um tal de Satanás, que a prejudicou com ilusões infelizes, ela somente via desgraças e calamidades.

Fazendo com que seus pais a mandassem para o tal de Convento por que corria o risco de ser queimada ainda viva pelos aldeões, que achavam que aquilo era maléfico coisa do Diabo, o único que podia ver era Deus.

Ganhando sua confiança pouco a pouco ela a convence de que se suas visões fossem maléficas ela já teria prejudicado alguém, de que ela teria um dom especial que devia ser usada para seu bem de outros se for importante e atingir o limite de seu potencial.

O que foi mais prejudicial quando ela disse isso fora quando Iolanda disse que viu o vilarejo dela foi parcialmente queimado, e muitas pessoas morrerem, algumas crianças morrendo queimadas, demorou a Zariel explicar que aquilo era o destino e que isso acontecia com todos e que ela não podia evitar, que ela se salvou sendo expulsa de lá.

Sabe-se que Zariel pode ter usado seus poderes para controlar a mente de Iolanda, tendo usado poderes telepáticos, telecinéticos e videntes para convencer a vidente já que ela era devota da Igreja e uma cristã fanática, ganhando sua confiança pouco a pouco.

Algum tempo depois da chegada de Zariel o Convento havia recebido uma outra freira, ajudado por eles alguns velhos raquíticos e que traziam também um velho esclerosado os dois foram encontrados por druidas que peregrinavam por aquelas bandas, e os levaram até aquele lugar, que foram enxotados aos chutes pontapés e muitas palavras ásperas e insultuosas.

O velho raquítico, esclerosado e com crises de memória que parecia ter o mal de alzaimer ou de parquinson (só fora constatado estas doenças muitos anos depois), já que não parava de tremer e sempre que falava perdia o fio da meada sempre se esquecendo do que dizia e com quem falava, assim desistiram de falar com ele e o deixaram de lado trancando-o em uma cela como se fosse um louco.

Encontrada como ela veio ao mundo, suja há dias inconsciente, além de ter breves momentos em que acordava de segundo em segundo quando havia chegado no convento, mas voltava ao seu momento de estupor e não falava coisa com coisa, mesmo assim as freiras chamaram um bispo que acreditavam que tirava diabinhos, espíritos endemoniados e crias do satanás do corpo de qualquer um.

Naquelas horas o bispo chegou a conclusão de que ela fora atacada e copulada por um demônio e possivelmente pelo próprio Satanás que deixara uma cria dentro dela e até lá ela iria ficar daquele jeito até parir a criaturinha, o anti cristo e levar o caos e a destruição(pelo menos fora esse relato que Zariel deu nesta época...

Zariel havia perguntado a todos os padres e freiras do Convento e por último ao bispo como ele havia chegado àquela conclusão tão surpreendente o que o deixou sem respostas por alguns minutos e depois em seguida disse:

― Bom tudo que não vimos e for anormal, e não for feita com a fé em deus além de estar nua o que não deveria acontecer, já que ela é uma freira, o desconhecido é do Satã...

Ao averiguar com todas as fontes de seu presente passado e em seu futuro bem mais tarde parecia moda que sempre que acontecia algo de extraordinário parecia moda ser obra de Lúcifer ou bruxaria, praticamente milagre e poder de deus era da igreja ou de santo seria muito raro...

Alguns tempo depois Zariel foi ao quarto onde colocaram a pobre frieira estava aparentemente muito doente descobrindo que a causa era a falta de energia vital, espiritual e mental retiradas por ela quando chegou lá, assim ela acabou por andar pela floresta em busca de alguma criatura que fosse poderosa, mas como não tinha foi tirando de todas as criaturas que encontrava em sua frente desde duendes, guaxinins, elfos, fadas, lobos, ursos, cavalos, dragões e pulava de local em local usando teleporte de convento em convento tirando de outros padres e freiras, o que causou o maior furdunço e todos pensaram ver aparições demoníacas, até recuperar toda a energia e conhecimento que roubara da freira, deixando o padre responsável com muito trabalho para tratar de outros "possuídos por Satã", sendo até muito engraçado a reação de outras freiras e padres ao encontrá-los caídos e sem sentido da mesma forma que a mulher...

Se pensarem de uma forma se tornou uma situação hilária todos os acontecimentos decorrentes dos padres, monges e freiras encontrados, eles queriam exorcizar a freira, benziam e havia desmaios e ataques histéricos, falaram ate que o mundo ia acabar, bem a deus que o local era distante da civilização se não iria se espalhar todos ficariam sabendo e atrairiam muita atenção...

Assim depois de dois meses e meio que reuniu energia o bastante em um garrafão de uísque que levava a todos os locais, fazendo os outros pensarem que ela era uma beberrona e ia comprar mais bebida, mas ninguém conseguia pegar a garrafa dela, já que ela tinha um comportamento egoísta com relação àquilo, ela levou a noite o garrafão no quarto dela e o despejou na sua goela abaixo, fazendo antes um escudo ante barulho e impedindo todos de acordarem ou de se aproximarem de lá.

Quando ela despejou os poderes surgiu uma luz vinda do corpo da mulher que se expandiu por todo o quarto, assim uma energia cobriu todo o quarto saindo pela janela formando raios de energia.

No mesmo momento ela acordou e começou a fazer inúmeras perguntas.

― Onde eu estou, quem é você, quem sou eu, que lugar é esse, por que eu estou vestida assim, onde estão as minhas roupas... o meu cavalo, o meu bom pai, meu deus...

― Dããããããã... Sabe... Bem... Bom..., quer saber mesmo...?― Perguntou Zariel insegura pensando rapidamente muito apreensiva.

― Sim, sim, sim...É claro..., Quem é você?― Perguntou a mulher começando a se assustar com uma expressão aterrorizada e os olhos esbugalhados.

― Você viajou... Para ooooooo... Édem... Foi conversar com Deus...― dizia Zariel tentando forçar a mente e mentindo falando cada palavra que vinha para a sua mente.

Essa mulher era uma missionária de outro país, que viajava para lá, bom eu não tenho o que dizer muito dela no momento, mas Zariel não havia contado a ela que roubara sua vida e força vital, o que dava na mesma, e nem dera outras fontes de energia.

Deste modo Zariel falou muitas historias cabeludas a seu respeito e o que realmente aconteceu ela nunca contou, a convencendo de que ela teve uma viajem para o paraíso e recebera poderes dados por Deus para peregrinar juntamente com ela em busca de semelhantes e aprendizado, mesmo que ela não se lembrasse de absolutamente nada.

Assim também convencendo-a de que sua invulnerabilidade e sua grande quantidade de poder de proteção era natural, mesmo que a única coisa que lembrava era de muita névoa e uma dor seguida por luzes em seu corpo, ela fora convencida de que não deveria revelar seus poderes as outras a não ser para Iolanda que seguiu viajem juntamente com ela, depois de serem convencidas por Zariel, já que disse que ela era uma mediadora de Deus.

Seu pai também recebeu uma boa quantidade de energia de Zariel, mas de alguma forma não voltou ao normal por completo, e parecia um velho esclerosado muito louco, mas ele ganhou a habilidade de quando tocar nas pessoas dar a elas o don que quisessem, mas com grandes efeitos colaterais eles ficavam psicologicamente alterados muito loucos dependendo das vezes que quisessem possuir poderes de vez em quando pareciam altistas ficavam no mundo da lua.

O velho também parecia uma fonte de água da vida ambulante já que muitas vezes as pessoas mudavam de forma, e ficavam loucos para sempre.

Zariel suspeitava que sua nevoa fazia muito mal a algumas pessoas e alguns animais não humanos, como cervos, cavalos, gatos, duendes, guaxinins, fadas entre outros, mas mesmo assim ela usava causando graves efeitos colaterais a suas vítimas, muitas enlouqueciam, usando também em uma pobre freira que ficou louca e esclerosada.

Revelando mais tarde que ela não era daquele país e que estava viajando, contando toda a história (menos a parte de que retirou a força vital de Mariana e nem de outras criaturas, o que ficou difícil de explicar como sabia falar e escrever em seu idioma, como chegou lá e onde vivia dizendo que vinha de longe) e as convencendo de seguir viajem para aperfeiçoar seu poder e conhecimento e procurar outras pessoas que fossem parecidas e tivessem dons interessantes, desconhecidos, reprimidos por outros para se juntarem a elas em sua viajem.

Em suas viagens Zariel freqüentemente usava roupas de freira, cerimoniais, sacerdotais, ou se metamorfoseando em um homem e usando roupas sacerdotais, batinas, ou um sacerdote, passando por inúmeros locais e fazendo serviços em troca de ouro, transporte e objetos de valor, dizendo que iria exorcizar o local que era amaldiçoado e que o tal do Satanás estava possuindo pessoas, na casa do homem mais rico, para pelo menos dormir uma ou duas noites no máximo uma semana, e com sorte um mês, sendo uma desculpa velha e eficiente que sempre funcionava, já que por todo o local que passava sempre mandava noticias de que esses territórios, castelos, mansões e diversos outros locais precisavam ser exorcizados e pessoas que eram possuídas.

Além do mais a maioria dos companheiros de Zariel sabia que ela tinha a habilidade de evocar espíritos e trazê-los a Terra, além de enfiar espíritos a força em corpos desconhecidos que sempre iam embora depois que Zariel os tirava, sabendo que aquele que trás o manda de volta, na maioria ninguém consegue desfazer um feitiço feito por ela, e as almas foram sempre trazidas à força.

Começaram a viajar por toda Portugal em busca de pessoas ou seres diferentes que fossem oprimidos, encontrando o demônio da esperança, um necromantes, elfos, fadas, duendes, gremlins bruxos, sacerdotes, anjos caídos, magos, seres amaldiçoados e toda a patota de bichos, e muitas outras criaturas diferentes, na verdade ela estava à procura de alguém de grande poder.

Na maior parte ninguém sabia que Zariel pretendia era reunir poder suficiente para tomar para ela.

Quando perguntavam por que ela cobrava pelos seus serviços, já que era trabalho de deus, ela sempre dizia:

― É para o bem maior, alias como vocês acham que vamos construir o local ou como vamos sobreviver já que viajamos a procura de semelhantes sem dinheiro e roupas, inclusive jóias... ― Ninguém jamais descordou dela ela adorava coisas brilhantes, já que era muito persuasiva.

Todos aqueles que se uniram a ela tinham um intento, mas alguns daqueles que se uniram a ela tinham o mesmo sonho o mesmo ideal, que seria: criar um local onde ninguém se importasse como você é nem o que você tem de especial, abrigo, onde pudessem ensinar o que for melhor e como usar suas habilidades, todos com contextos e ideais diferentes, mas sentiram em Zariel alguém especial, sendo uma líder, companheira e guia, uma mulher de grande sabedoria, o único problema era que ela estava atrás de poder e conhecimento, sendo nessas viagens onde ela aprendera a ler, escrever, desenhar em vários idiomas diferentes e a fazer as outras magias dos países estrangeiros, como oclumencia, que para ela era desnecessária em muitos aspectos, astronomia e muitas outras técnicas mágicas, mas ela queria aprender.

Com o passar do tempo ela começou a valorizar as outras criaturas e os seres além de se familiarizar com diversas criaturas, mas não perdeu o hábito de absorver os poderes e as almas de fadas, duendes, gnomos, e de alguns inimigos, mesmo assim ela era e ainda é muito gananciosa, mas tem um grande valor, mesmo assim ela começou a pensar que algumas pessoas deixavam a desejar, e outras tinham grandes qualidades, para falar a verdade ela somente pensava em conseguir mais poder e conhecimento e aliados, além de escravos felizes, deste modo que não se unia a ela, passava a não lembrar que tinha poderes, sendo uma perfeita lavagem cerebral coletiva para todos aqueles que sabiam, seus colegas nunca souberam disso.

Com todos aqueles acontecimentos ela compreendeu a idéia de criar um bom local para um aprendizado e abrigos para aqueles que sofreram muito em suas vidas, e aqueles que sofrem preconceitos também.

Ela adquirira o poder de sondar e copiar os idiomas e poderes de outros seres, assim sendo eles seguiram viajem por muito tempo e além de seduzir aqueles a quem achava interessante e que podia ser importante ou controlar alguém que fosse um pretendente.

Passando por um pequeno vilarejo, que ficava depois de um pequeno bosque, e de inúmeras pedras retangulares fazendo círculos um dentro do outro, retas e em pé, uma dentro da outra e muito grande de cor acinzentada com diversos animais que nunca viram em suas viagens, era em frente a um templo de pedra destruída com inúmeras lapides ao redor.

Vivia lá uma pequena comunidade de aldeões que estava sendo oprimida por um sacerdote e controlador de espíritos e mortos que estava em busca do cristal de Akran e de seu poder para poder dominar o mundo.

Ele podia levantar seres mortos de seus túmulos a procura do cristal, matando todos que estiverem em seu caminho ou se opor a ele, podendo modificar o espírito, formatá-lo a sua vontade e controlar criaturas das trevas.

Eram oprimidos por esse controlador de espíritos e todos se refugiaram em um antigo templo semidestruído que era guardado e protegido com um escudo místico, pelo sacerdote de Akran, chamado Nerus.

Ele ajudara os refugiados deixando-os abrigados no templo e aumentando o escudo ele relatou o que aconteceu a Zariel e seus companheiros quando eles chegaram lá se defendendo de mortos vivos e diversas criaturas monstruosas.

Sabia-se que até mesmo alguns bruxos tinham preconceitos com relação a criaturas mágicas, ou mestiços de várias espécies com relações a seres de aparências diferentes, mas esses habitantes eram protegidos por uma criatura de imensas asas que havia perdido suas chamas e tendo seus poderes baseados no Sol e na Lua quando faziam as cerimônias em sua homenagem.

O local fazia parte de uma dimensão e portal mágica chamada Difium, um local protegido por Akran o guardião do Cristal de Akran o guardião era responsável pela beleza e proteção daquele mundo do vilarejo próximo ao templo que era uma espécie de portal, sendo uma espécie de ave dourada e azul, imensa, asas negras, pescoço longo e duas cabeças, tendo uma ametista na testa e uma opala de fogo no peito tendo o poder de ressuscitar os seres, manipular espíritos, modificar a alma, trazer os espíritos a terra, e controlar as chamas das trevas e as chamas espirituais tendo imensos poderes podendo controlar a realidade e modificá-la, mas para isso deve-se convocá-la, a guardiã do cristal de Akran que confere grandes poderes a seu portador, ou a alguém digno de confiança, respeito e generosidade.

O Cristal de Akran era uma pedra em forma de um cristal de cor vermelha, preta e branca que conferia grandes poderes quase divinos a seu portador e àquele que a invocasse não importando quem fosse, mas ao convocar a pedra convocava o seu guardião que protegia a pedra e o seu verdadeiro guardião.

O Controlador de Espíritos acreditava que tinha poder suficiente para controlar a criatura com a jóia de Maisa sendo o seu anel verde que ficava em seu dedo indicador da mão esquerda que ele mesmo criou com o intento de controlar os vivos e os seres mágicos.

Zariel se interessou muito pelo local ficando por lá e também para ajudar aquelas pessoas e também antes de irem embora levar algumas mudas e sementes de muitas ervas e plantas em sua mochila, ela achara um bom local para se arquitetar um plano livrando o local do controlador de espíritos e ao mesmo tempo gerando um filho e aprendendo novas técnicas com um aliado e um suposto inimigo, seria como matar dois ogros violentos com uma machadada só.

Ficando um ano no local, enquanto seduzia e enganava manipulando o sacerdote maligno, enquanto ela se aproveitava das riquezas, roupas, diversas outras coisas e de escravos, ele destruía o local, gerando uma filha de cabelos negros e pele branca, de poderes razoáveis, já que ela o achava poderoso e bom proveitoso, adorando cada vez mais ficar no local.

O que é bom nunca irá durar o suficiente, e descobrir que ele tinha inúmeras concubinas quando ela não estava, mas ela também ficava com as concubinas dele nas horas vagas, esse seria o único motivo de continuar ajudando a resistência, "graças" às visões de Iolanda com a ajuda do sacerdote Nerus que deixou o guardião se fundir a ele e possuir seu corpo, assim conseguindo maior poder para enfrentar o seu inimigo, eles o destruíram, absorvendo seus poderes, em uma convocação, sendo naquela hora o aparecimento de Akran convocado por Nerus se separando de seu corpo para ajudar a vencê-lo, proclamando depois que o seu mundo graças a eles estará novamente protegido contra invasões e aqueles que estavam em busca de destruição, dominação e o caos, ensinou-os o Laço da União Divina, que consistia em fazer um escudo em forma de reza contra aqueles com más intenções e camuflá-los levando a uma outra dimensão através de um portal dimensional, contando que aqueles que fizerem o Laço tiverem seus poderes compartilhados e serem poderosos o suficiente, o templo, não poderia ser sustentado sem a ave, mas os habitantes do vilarejo não queriam que mais ninguém usufruísse o poder do templo que era grandioso, mesmo que para isso devesse ser destruído e todas as plantações não rendessem como antes e acabassem morrendo no inverno, não podiam deixar que mais ninguém quisesse controlar o local, assim eles deram o cristal de Akran a ave e fecharam o portal do templo do poder, ficando naquelas redondezas sem a proteção de sua guardiã, tendo que plantar seus alimentos ao próprio custo.

Mas as pedras também serviam para se comunicar com os seres de outro mundo e trazer poder e diversos seres aquele local entre outras coisas, mas o poder diminuiu sem a ave.

Oração ao Céu

Quando todos salvaram aquele local eles se viraram para Akran que ao se sentir grata disse:

― Vós que eis grandes guerreiros, e alguns que sois meus fieis seguidores, aqueles que são merecedores de um grande poder e presente...― Assim a ave se tornou chamas mas chamas espirituais de cor azulada quase transparente que tomou todo o céu na frente deles.

Assim ela disse:

― Me acompanhem jovens guerreiros, eu ensinarei a vos o Grande Laço da União assim compartilhais o poderio de vós em grande poder e intensidade...

Ao redor deles formou-se um circulo de chamas espirituais ao qual ao redor seguia-se inúmeros espíritos que rodavam as chamas que cresciam conforme se formava inscrições ao redor de todos, em uma língua muito antiga aparentemente latim.

Ela dizia: ― "Seu poderio és minha força, sua força és minha vontade, tua coragem fosses minha gloria. Ó gloria que me unes me rejuvenesces em meu poderio, não vós deixais envelhecer enquanto eu viver. Não deixais que se enfraqueça em minha presença, vós nos unirão para todo o tempo em que nós viveremos. Que o poderio venha a mim em todo o tempo, em que aqueles que acreditemos".

― "Pelo poder que compartilhamos e rogamos vossa presença, do poder das quatro torres dos quatro reinos, da terra que provem minha riqueza meu pode, meu fruto e a madeira que preciso, do vendo que vôo que vou a sua ajuda, a água que bebo e que vivo, do fogo que me aquece".

― "Assim unimos nossos poderios para vossas proteções e buscas de ajudais, progresso, satisfação e o bem em que vivemos ao todo, assim que viajamos".

E não precisariam mais da ave, então ela criou um escudo de ouro em que ela possa entrar e se fundir a ele, assim viajar com eles, Nerus também opinou em viajar com eles, já que também era o amante de Zariel e a considerava uma grande guerreira de poder grandioso e além de ser o guardião da ave e aquele que poderia controlar em momentos de necessidades (um dos amantes e de quebra foram todas as concubinas do outro amante de Zariel e seu inimigo) e aquele que fazia o escudo de proteção além de ensinar, já que ela fez sexo com ele logo após de fazer com o Necromante que ela lançou uma ilusão enquanto saia do quarto, assim sua filha era a concepção não de um, mas de dois, que formaram um, levaram do vilarejo muitos cavalos carruagens, algumas sacas de ouro, de sementes e poucas jóias, como gratidão pelo salvamento do local, nunca fora de graça nada o que fazia, o único problema era que a ave era uma guardiã poderosa, e eles necessitavam de seus poderes, mas o vilarejo ficou a própria sorte dos moradores que tiveram de recorrer a outras divindades e a mão de obra humana e o próprio conhecimento.

Recomeçaram a viajar pelo mundo, encontrando inúmeros inimigos e aliados em sua viajem...

Zariel foi a Roma ao qual encontrou César, e ofereceu seus serviços já que ocorreu um desentendimento muito extravagante com Manethon um sacerdote que confundiu Zarieu com uma prostituta, já pela montanha de filhas, isso a deixou irada.

Ainda sendo atraente ela se aproximou de César, unindo o útil ao agradável, ao qual caiu direitinho e propôs para ela trazer os pergaminhos de Alexandria para ele e eliminar determinadas obras perigosas...

Encontrava-se em Alexandria, também, a obra completa de Manethon.

Este sacerdote e historiador egípcio, contemporâneo de Ptolomeu I e II, irritante e presunçosos, como Zariel disse, conhecera todos os segredos do Egito. Seu nome mesmo pode ser interpretado como "o amado de Toth" ou "detentor da verdade de Toth", já que se recusou a falar de seus conhecimentos a Zariel ou conversar com ela.

Era o homem que sabia tudo sobre o Egito, lia os hieróglifos, tinha contato com os últimos sacerdotes egípcios. Teria ele mesmo escrito oito livros, e reuniu quarenta rolos de pergaminho, em Alexandria, que continham todos os segredos egípcios e provavelmente o Livro de Toth, todos os seus amigos foram contra esse trato, ela roubou o livro de toth

Avia diversos manuscritos indianos egípcios ao qual ela entrou e colocou tudo dentro de sua mochila, ela fora descoberta na hora por Manethon que entrara lá, ela o nocauteou com sua névoa, e absorveu seu conhecimento.

Para não deixar rastro o fogo tomou tudo em tudo que havia lá e inúmeros sacerdotes que ao ouvirem o grito do sacerdote e serem afetados por sua nevoa, tiveram seus poderes mentes e tudo de bom ou ruim desapareceu na nevoa e no fogo que destruiu tudo...

Ela continha, ainda, manuscritos indianos extraordinariamente raros e preciosos.

De todos manuscritos não resta nenhum traço que Zariel deixou os rolos quando a destruição começou: quinhentos e trinta e dois mil e oitocentos. Sabemos que existia uma seção que se poderia batizar de "Ciências Matemáticas" e outra de "Ciências Naturais". Um catálogo geral igualmente existia. Também foram roubados para que pensassem que foi destruído.

Ela não teve do de incendiar todas as bibliotecas de Roma e entregar copias a César ela depois colocou os pergaminhos na Grande Biblioteca CISMBICD.

Ela copiou todos os manuscritos com magia, ficando com os originais e entregando as copias para César.

A ofensiva seguinte, a mais séria contra a livraria, parece ter sido feita pela Imperatriz Zenóbia, que recompensara Zariel com bastante ouro jóias e carruagens já que ela simplesmente ofereceu conhecimento a ela e teve sem saber somente cópias as originais foram levadas para o Brasil.

Desta vez a destruição não foi total, mas livros importantes desapareceram. Conhecemos a razão da ofensiva que lançou depois dela o Imperador Diocleciano (284-305 d.C.). Documentos contemporâneos estão de acordo a este respeito, ela descobriu uma sede de conhecimento e ouro por tudo que fazia sem hesitar em nenhum momento sem seus companheiros descobrirem eles se hospedavam em castelos para fazerem serviços afastavam fantasmas e seres infernais, muitas vezes caçavam criminosos enquanto Zariel roubava livros e pergaminhos importantes.

Diocleciano quis destruir todas as obras que davam os segredos de fabricação do ouro e da prata isto pelo menos pensava, já que Zariel começou a gostar de dinheiro e teve o intento de criar outro somente para si e pouco depois criou Umunculos, usando alquimia , roubando todas as obras.

Isto é, todas as obras de alquimia. Pois ele pensava que se os egípcios pudessem fabricar à vontade o ouro e a prata, obteriam assim meios para levantar um exército e combater o império, tudo isso foi implantado pela ganância de Zariel por sabedoria e sua mania de roubar bibliotecas, com magia e uma bolsa infinita

Diocleciano mesmo, filho de escravos, foi proclamado imperador em 17 de setembro de 284, com uma magia muito poderosa feita por Zariel, que realmente queria toda a sabedoria para si.

Era, ao que tudo indica, perseguidor nato e o último decreto que assinou antes de sua abdicação em maio de 305, ordenava a destruição do cristianismo deixou Iolanda dos Milagres enfurecida com Zariel e ao mesmo tempo com medo, já que Zariel parecia uma louca ganhando dinheiro, ou seja ouro, já que prometeu grande poder ao escaravo

Diocleciano foi de encontro a uma poderosa revolta do Egito e começou em julho de 295 o cerco a Alexandria. Tomou a cidade e nessa ocasião houve massacres inomináveis. Entretanto, Zariel fez o cavalo de Diocleciano deu um passo em falso ao entrar na cidade conquistada, e Diocleciano interpretou tal acontecimento como mensagem dos deuses que lhe mandavam poupar a cidade, era a mensagem de Zariel que tinha uma Iolanda dos Milagres enchendo as paciências já que ela já fora cristã.

Zariel ficou por lá seguindo ordens para destruir bibliotecas, principalmente por Abd al- Latif, ou idioca e louco mito fácil de manipular.

A palavra de ordem dos conquistadores era "não há necessidade de outros livros, senão O Livro", isto é, o Alcorão. Assim, a destruição de 646 d.C. visava não propriamente os livros malditos, mas todos os livros. O historiador muçulmano Abd al-Latif (1160-1231) escreveu: "A biblioteca de Alexandria foi aniquilada pelas chamas por Amr ibn-el-As, agindo sob as ordens de Omar, o vencedor". Esse Omar se opunha,aliás a que se escrevessem livros muçulmanos, seguindo sempre o princípio: "o livro de Deus é-nos suficiente". Era um muçulmano recém-convertido, fanático, odiava os livros e muitas vezes contratou Zariel para se livrar de livros ao qual não eram destruídos e trabalhando menos ela não precisava copiara apenas roubava e queimava prédios e matava muitos sacerdotes que entravam na hora errada, tudo porque não falavam do profeta, ao qual não fazia sentido a Zariel que na época não sabia ler tal idioma e era um bom travesseiro para ela, apenas cumpria ordens por dinheiro.

Mais tarde em meio a destruição de inúmeros manuscritos Zareil ao pouco aprendia a ler e a escrever em tal idioma.

Ela por fim, quando construiu o castelo tornou protegidos eternamente os pergaminhos.

Ao conhecerem Ynca, uma feiticeira e Yusuki um monge que estavam seguindo para um antigo templo chamado Amiari para livrar o local de inúmeras Tulpas que foram corrompidas por um demônio na forma de uma larva astral, convidado por um monge revoltado com a vida, já que toda a sua família morrera há algum tempo, ele acabou por convidar um demônio a entrar no templo assim fazendo um pacto, os companheiros de Zariel ajudaram-nos, matando o monge realizando seu desejo já que o demônio não conseguiu realizar o pacto feitos pelos dois, apenas infectou inúmeras tulpas e infernizou o local, o grupo descobrindo mais tarde que ninguém iria ganhar nada então decepcionados seguiram viajem.

Foram embora do templo na maior miserê, mas eles quiseram que os dois o acompanhassem, convencendo-os, já que eles demonstraram habilidades extraordinárias, revelando serem aliados valorosos e poderosos (Zariel voltou a noite e passou um pente fino, roubando boa parte das jóias ouro e pequenas estatuas que estavam lá assim ela os escondeu no fundo da sua mochila infinita que fora a única coisa entre comida e roupas, que levara de sua antiga terra criada por ela mesma, além de ser pequena e incrivelmente leve, ninguém descobriu o que ela fizera, levou cavalos dentro da mochila que levava a outra dimensão onde havia pastos verdejantes e muitas arvores e capim se deixasse soltos iriam suspeitar...

Ela era a única pessoa que tomava banho naquele lugar, ela tinha a habilidade de parar o tempo a sua volta para tomar banho, quando ficou na Igreja, assim nenhum padre a via e achava estranho, ela era uma mulher limpa que tomava três banhos ou mais por dia.

Um dia depois do grupo dela ter ido, no templo os monges acordaram e descobriram que muitas de suas roupas foram roubadas, mas o lado bom era que o grupo de Zariel estava bem longe de lá...

Juntos eles seguiram para um templo Budista, quando souberam da noticia que um demônio estava destruindo o local, sabe-se que se localizava perto a uma cachoeira que desaguava em um lago à direita dele era submersa e entre rochas e a esquerda se entrava em uma caverna, sendo subterrânea, onde eles adoravam Saurium Makunu uma serpente marinha de mais de seis metros de comprimento azul-marinho escamosa com três caudas e três cabeças ligadas pelo tronco e pela coluna, com um cristal na testa da cabeça do meio.

Eles protegiam o cristal de Saurium um objeto de grande poder que conferia a seu dono o poder de manipular e controlar a água, fazer com que outros não mintam, sejam sinceros, além de poderes de cura, sendo ajudados por Molok, um sacerdote, a vencer a criatura, e graças às visões de Iolanda conseguiram destruir e absorver o poder do demônio.

Assim Saurium também seguiu viagem com eles juntamente com os dois novos integrantes do grupo de Zariel, ele ocupava a forma de um iguana, ficando no ombro de Taco o monge guardião de Saurium, já que não queriam que mais ninguém destruísse ou matasse aqueles que viviam por lá.

Perto de um vilarejo Maia conheceram Lókai Endrias que morava nos limites da entrada da primeira aldeia ele era um sacerdote que não morava no templo, mas que ia freqüentemente ao templo, já que ele era um mediador e ajudava a população e os sacerdotes, sendo também um servo com poderes de evocação divina.

A pequena aldeia estava sendo atacada e aterrorizada por um animal de grande poder que fora possuído por um espírito maléfico e de um sacerdote corrompido pelas trevas.

Zariel colocou um capuz e um vestido negro e começou a andar como um fantasma entre as pessoas e ouvindo o que diziam, corria entre todos, estavam tendo uma reunião para escolher novos guardiões de um antigo templo, todos estavam discutindo sobre o assunto para escolher aqueles que iriam julgar os guerreiros, uma velha monja estava entre eles, assim ela começou a observar.

Ela começou a sussurrar nos ouvidos de algumas pessoas.

Perto de um velho com várias laminas, ela sussurrou no ouvido de um jovem imitando a voz dele com uma voz rouca: ― Ele é tão jovem para que escolher eles somente fazem besteiras, são inconseqüentes...

Eles começaram a brigar e assim ia de pessoa em pessoa insultando e criticando o próximo ou quem iria ser escolhido para guardião.

Elas começaram a acreditar que o mais próximo estava insultando-o e assim por diante ela parecia ter a semente da discórdia e do caos deste modo todos começaram a sacar suas espadas e a lutar, até a velha anã entrou na briga, muitos tiveram seus membros cortados, mas de alguma forma a velha saiu viva, mas se recompondo milagrosamente.

Seus companheiros ficaram um pouco apreensivos com a briga sem descobrir o que causou, a velha se aproximou deles e Zariel descobriu que ela era imortal.

A anciã os levou as montanhas sagradas de Anzu ao qual eles aprenderam antigas artes místicas e descobriram a respeito das escrituras cravadas nas montanhas, pensando de Zariel acharia como eles que eram sagradas eram as escrituras, mantras da Humanidade e não poderiam ser retiradas nunca, pelos menos na prática.

Eles foram acolhidos pelos imortais por um tempo até terem a iluminação...

Eles ficaram na montanhas durantes meses aprenderam a meditar e a arte da cura luta com espadas e diversas armas samurais.

Zariel aprendeu a arte do combate corpo a corpo e muitas técnicas secretas e arte da espionagem.

E assim alcançando o nirvana e paz de espirito a dominação do controle do corpo e do equilíbrio mental.

Na véspera de partirem a noite Zariel foi até a parede das montanhas e as retirou, e os transmutando em pequenas pedras colocando em sua mochila, criando assim copias ilusórias que se desfazem ao serem retiradas da rocha...

Um acompanhante decidiu ficar, sendo apaixonada pela anciã que os levou até lá ela deu vários vermes a eles com o intento de reproduzi-los.

Alguns anos depois vários demônios invadirma as montanhas e lutaram contra os monges e guerreiros que protegiam as escrituras.

Tentaram roubar as escrituras em meio a batalha uma das criaturas tentou retirar as pedras ao qual se dissolveram ao serem retiradas da parede.

Não se ficou sabendo a reação de todos além do incerteza e quando foram roubadas porem em meio a grande comoção os demônios forma embora e o homem amante da velha monja relactou o acontecido a Zariel.

E o espião foi morto por uma arara de Zariel, ao qual recebeu a mensagem dos acontecimentos, ninguém descobriu a respeito além de esncotrarem o homem coberto de furos e sem sangue...

O local perto do que seria a atual Hiroshima estava sendo assolado por um animal era Urakun Griffin um imenso grifo e um tigre branco ao mesmo tempo de fogo dourado, com patas de fogo negro, que tinha o poder de controlar e criar o fogo, ver o futuro, conceder coragem a seus protegidos e a regenerar os feridos, além de ter quatro chifres com o poder de soltar raios e chamas o tigre era a fonte do poder terrestre a sorte ao seu portador e o conhecimento.

Iolanda ajudara a vencer a criatura e a libertá-lo do espírito maléfico, com uma de suas visões, mandando seus companheiros lançarem um arpão espiritual na testa de Griffin, pouco antes dele descobrir o que ela vira a sua visão prevendo o que ela previu.

Zariel transformou o tigre em um brinco sem seus companheiros saberem, todos pensaram que o tigre fugiu, mas ele é de Zariel até hoje, ela tem muita sorte e poder terrestre e roubou vários livros as Estâncias de Diyan, entre muitos outros...

Mais tarde destruindo o espírito maléfico, e absorvendo sua essência.

Recomeçando sua viajem com mais alguns integrantes eles chegam à China e conhecem Nako um sacerdote das trevas que estava se submetendo a uma provação sacerdotal

Em sua prova ela foi mandada entrar em um pequeno templo em ruínas perto de um pântano em volta de uma floresta, onde reina uma perigosa criatura.

Muitos guerreiros e sacerdotes já tentaram vencê-la, mas eram dominados, vencidos e levados já que ela conferia muito prazer a eles, diziam alguns que ela era a guardiã de uma enorme quantidade de riquezas e objetos de poder, tendo habilidades sedutoras.

Ao saberem que essas pessoas eram muito gananciosas (e até pervertidas) a ponto de não se importassem com a vida de outras pessoas, eram extremamente covardes decidiram não ajudá-los inicialmente...

Com as visões de Iolanda descobriram que a criatura estava na parte mais oculta do templo no pântano mais fundo na parte mais escura, no subsolo, onde havia inúmeras pedras preciosas, e esse ser testa seus oponentes, fazendo-os enfrentar inúmeros desafios e provas enquanto ela os observava, enquanto em seus desafios eles enfrentavam a si mesmo, e verem se eles tinham sensibilidade e razão, assim descobrindo que a criatura estava protegendo algo contra gananciosos, sendo seu dever para com seu antigo e falecido mestre.

Sabendo sobre isso todos seguiram em frente deixando para trás toda a sua ganância, colocando sua coragem a prova, mas estavam atrás de algo de poder, pelo menos (meio complicado e em dúvida se era isso mesmo o que ela fazia) Zariel, ela era gananciosa, mas ousada e tinha uma grande amizade e fidelidade até um certo ponto ela deixava as pessoas fazerem o trabalho pesado...

Passaram por inúmeras provas, como se separarem em um labirinto subterrâneo com inúmeras armadilhas, correndo inúmeros perigos como serem esmagados, torturados, evaporados, ficarem perdidos para sempre em labirintos, não poderem respirar mias, servirem de alimento para outras criaturas, enfrentando seus piores medos, no caso de Zariel ela mesma, ilusões, controle da mente, colocando um contra o outro com diversas ilusões, até lutando contra criaturas feitas de terra, barro e pedras preciosas, o que deixou Zariel ainda mais gananciosa, e a deixando ansiosa até a criatura aparecer, e demonstrar que sua aparência era a de uma belíssima mulher negra de cabelos ondulados, sedosos e esvoaçantes, cor terra, que saiam do chão, olhos cor verde parecendo verdadeiras esmeraldas curvas sensuais, incrustada de pedras preciosas, esbelta magra com vestido verde transparente e com decotes, que pareciam vir da terra.

Iolanda acabou por ficar sozinha e apavorada em um labirinto escuro, envolta de pedras preciosas, ela teve que enfrentar sozinha uma versão demoníaca do Demônio criada por seu medo vinda de sua mente, Zariel acabou ouvindo os gritos desesperados dela correndo, assim terminando de enfrentar a si mesma e tentar enfrentar a criatura, e sendo arremessada para a parede, assim ela acabou percebendo que quanto mais ela se assustava e se desesperava ele ficava mais forte.

Assim ela contou a Iolanda que aparentemente a criatura se alimentava de seu medo, incitando a enfrentá-lo e fazendo-a evaporar a criatura com sua força de vontade.

Elas se aproximaram de uma parede de várias cachoeiras que mostravam os reflexos de todos fazendo-os ver a verdade, e os mandando para ilusões, sendo dimensões ilusórias onde todos iriam lutar um contra o outro, e falar a verdade pelo que segue aquele lugar.

Zariel temendo contar toda a verdade sobre ela e seus motivos, ela lança seu feitiço experimental chamado Esplendor de Ilusão, impedindo que o feitiço seja terminado e um turbilhão de luz em forma de bola, subindo ao céu formando um cogumelo de cor branca tome todo o território do antigo templo e parte do vilarejo e algumas pessoas sejam tomadas e tenham ilusões de seus maiores desejos e agonias.

Todos foram tomados pela ilusão até mesmo a criatura mágica e desfazendo seu feitiço e se admirando com a grande habilidade de Zariel e se revelando já que também não conseguia mais fazer nenhum feitiço assim se apresentando a eles.

Revelando ser a guardiã da riqueza de Menzes um grão sacerdote e feiticeiro muito poderoso que havia guardado sua riqueza, poder, conhecimento (inúmeros livros e pergaminhos com magias escritas nelas) e sua alma adormecida dentro de um ser criado por ele na forma de um lobo enquanto ele aguarda a sua ressurreição e seu renascimento, sendo seu antigo mestre e criador que a incumbiu de guardar aquela riqueza mesmo depois de sua morte protegendo Linfus um lobo verde de peito azul e com um chifre comprido em sua testa cujo chifre era dourado e com inúmeras inscrições ao redor (feito de ouro), ele tinha poder sobre os metais e minerais, tantos os preciosos quanto os não preciosos, ele era o condutor de poder de Gaia que também tinha o poder sobre a riqueza a terra a sensualidade e a ambição entre outras propriedades, além de ser o guardião da alma de seu antigo mestre, a guardiã tendo o poder de manipular a terra, poderes sedutores, criar riquezas e manipular a sua vontade, além de ilusões e tudo que nasça dela.

Souberam mais tarde de que aquele sacerdote havia servido há muito tempo ele servira e ajudara um antigo imperador da Cidade Proibida, sendo muito sábio e poderoso, servindo fielmente a ele, mas a muito tempo, ele havia levado um objeto de grande poder para protegê-lo e mantê-lo em segurança contra uma antiga maldição imposta por uma bruxa corrompida.

Ela queria o trono para si e o poder do universo, além de controlá-lo e ser a soberana absoluta, mas não conseguiu, desse modo lançando uma maldição que não deixaria o imperador viver por muito tempo e os imperadores iriam ser depostos não tendo mais uma linhagem permanente.

Sabe-se que Linfus carrega até hoje o objeto de grande poder servindo apenas para a proteção do país, sendo parte dele e de sua fisionomia, mas se fundira a tetra neta de Zariel formando uma garota loba...

Com isso eles se uniram ao grupo percebendo suas verdadeiras qualidades e seguiram viajem ao encontro de outros seres que precisassem de ajuda ou quisessem se unir a eles em sua jornada, menos a de Zariel que ocultou sua personalidade...


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 06

O antigo do começo dos antigos

Cain a muito tempo atrás trabalhava no reino dos sonhos, depois de se rebelar e fugir feito um louco e tentar de todas as formas encontrar um meio de se tornar mortal novamente, e desta forma a história de como conheceu Zariel e seus amigos começa assim deste jeito...

Cain um imortal muito velho de aparência jovem para sua idade, fora encontrado em uma fronteira de Jerusalém, algumas milhas depois do local onde aconteceu o dilúvio, atualmente havia apenas areia, mato seco e cactos, e uma terra árida um Sol de rachar o coco de qualquer coqueiro, ele estava viajando sem rumo, quando implorava a Deus, se ajoelhando no meio do nada, que o deixasse morrer (não agüentava viver daquela maneira, sendo que não existia ninguém que entendesse sua maldição o que sofria, sem ser perseguido por imortais criados por ele que precisavam tomar sangue por que nunca iriam viver por tanto tempo como ele e todo aquele melodrama) sendo esse o motivo que aprisionou todas as sua crias, e quando ficou ainda mais nervoso, ele começou a chutar, bater em tudo que via pela frente, e por fim encontrando uma caixa em baixo de muita areia espalhada e abrindo-a depois de tirar o pouco de areia que a sujava, soltando sem querer inúmeros demônios que começaram a atacá-lo.

Neste exato momento Zariel e seus companheiros que estavam passando por lá foram avisados por Iolanda que Cain estava sendo atacada a poucos metros deles (cerca de três milhas, caso que causou muita reclamação por causa da distancia e não queriam ajudar, Zariel se interessou pela imortalidade e queria conhecer aquele que falavam tanto, além de ser curiosa e os convenceram, dizendo que todos devem ajudar seus semelhantes mesmo que não o conheçam) Iolanda teve inúmeras visões no exato momento e quis que todos fossem ajudar, e descobriram que Cain existia mesmo, indo ajudar e descobriram que aquelas criaturas eram pragas e outras pequenas criaturas como o tormento, e foram soltas, todos petrificaram ao mesmo tempo as prendendo na caixa de Pandora na mesma hora ajudando um agradecido Cain, muito machucado pelas garras das pragas, (eles tiraram a esperança do fundo da caixa e viram que ela tinha a forma de uma ninfa muito pequena dotada de asas transparentes e imensas, maiores do que ela), tendo olhos verdes, pele branca e cabelos ondulados e negros, tendo altura de meio metro. Deixando a caixa envolta de diversas plaquetas de contenção, símbolos mágicos e diversos amuletos, servindo para impedir que a caixa fosse aberta novamente e colocaram-na no fundo da mochila infinita de Zariel, eles se interessaram muito por Cain principalmente Zariel, que fora seu primeiro amor em milênios.

Mas nenhum deles desejava ser imortal por que achavam que ia contra a lei da vida que alguém deveria ficar aqui por um bom tempo, cumprir seu destino e ser alguém especial e fazer algo que marque e que ajude as outras pessoas, mais tarde dar lugar a outros e assim por diante.

Cain se uniu a eles em troca de redenção e conhecimento com relação a Deus, unindo sua sabedoria em ajuda a seus novos companheiros, também fizera o Laço da União, sendo também pai de uma filha de Zariel já que ele era imortal, sendo que a criança se chamava Natali e era meio mortal, porem o relacionamento dos dois durou pouco mais de dois anos o mais longo relacionamento da bruxa.

Aos poucos cada um deles foi mudando de ideia a respeito da imortalidade e seus conceitos também mudaram quanto mais conheciam o caminho da vida mais gostavam deles e assim seus mudos antigos desapareciam.

Zariel tinha contribuído bastando nesses ideais e convertido muitos de seus companheiros mesmo aqueles que anteriormente eram católicos.

A própria Iolanda que já um dia foi freira e agora uma grande aliada teve seus preceitos mudados.

Em algum momento de sua vidas o fato de serem rejeitados pela sociedade comum e sofrendo assim preconceito por sua parte moldaram bastantes seus ideiais.

Muitos daqueles que um dia foram pessoas comuns foram transformados em magos muito diferentes.

Alguns por sua vez acreditavam no conceito do karma porem assim achavam que o próprio mal da humanidade era o medo do desconhecido e de pessoas diferente.

E assim aos poucos abracavam o conceito da imortalidade e do desconhecido que o aguardavam ao longo de sua trajetória.

Por incrível que pareca todos os maridos de Zariel tendem a morrer depois de um ano.

Ao se aproximarem da Inglaterra entre as futuras cidades de Coventry e Birmingham, conhecem Charles, um ex-bruxo da mente, vampiro e mestre do jagan (o terceiro olho, na testa) ele escondia o terceiro olho com uma venda dourada, já que também carregava consigo um amuleto mágico que o possuía e assumia sua personalidade e sua mente, fazendo-o estar à procura de trabalho como exorcista, além de ser druida e ter diversos poderes.

Ele na verdade era um druida antes de ser abraçado por outro vampiro, assim nesse meio tempo enquanto viajava com a sua criadora (aquela que o vampirisou, ou seja, o abraçou), entraram em um templo antigo semi destruído, empoeirado e cheio de esqueletos com diversas inscrições, assim ele encontrou o amuleto a que abrigava a alma de um antigo mago muito poderoso, assim ao colocar o amuleto a alma e o poder que abrigava dentro dele tomou o corpo e a mente, tornando-o quase vivo, mas vivo que antes, mas ainda um vampiro, desse modo o novo ser evaporou o seu antigo criador e se fundindo ao corpo de Charles.

Sendo até confundido com um vampiro maligno que matava suas vitimas que estava rondando aquele local, e, além disso, ele corria desabalado quando via alho (até mesmo cebola, já que a alma pensava que cebola fazia mal ao vampiro) ele conhecia, na verdade ouvira falar de Cain da criadora do criador da prima do filho da criadora do criador da criadora da concha, que tinha naquela época quinhentos anos de idade, além disso, não precisava matar sua vitima para se satisfazer, na verdade ele não precisava mais já que o corpo (a concha) estava se tornando humano vivo novamente e a mente vampirica desaparecia, já que o espírito do colar estava assumindo aquele corpo e consumindo a alma hospedeira para se tornar permanente e o tornando inteiramente vivo novamente e sondando lembranças antigas de Charles, e isso era uma boa resposta, além de sondarem sua mente e tirarem as duvidas, assim não o matando convidando-o para seguirem viajem juntamente com o grupo de Zariel, já que ele estava assumindo o nome do espírito que era Mitrus Ingixis.

Eles seguiram os rastros do vampiro, graças as visões de Iolanda matando com muita dificuldade com a ajuda de "Charles", que lutou de uma maneira muito fresca e desajeitada, já que não conhecia muito bem aquele novo corpo, pulando longe todas as vezes que o vampiro tentava pegar sua garganta, o seu inimigo era muito poderoso, tentando matar todos, principalmente Iolanda, então "Charles" que adorava sugar sangue anteriormente precisava sugar o sangue daquele vampiro para tornar-se vivo novamente chupou todo o sangue dele se transformando em uma estatua, por aproximadamente três mil e duzentos anos, ele fora levado por Cain por todas as viagens juntos, por toda a parte, até chegarem na Floresta Distante, o que foi muito desagradável e incomodo naquele ano, já que ele não sabia que sugar todo o sangue de um vampiro seria sugar sua morte também .

Sabe-se que por aquele local havia diversos elfos, dragões, fadas, duendes, ogros e diversas outras criaturas, ao uma fada se apaixonar por Zariel e tentar possuí-la, ela acabou por absorvê-la, além de domar um dragão, entre a conversão de diversas outras criaturas e seres mágicos para seu grupo.

Chegando perto de um pequeno vilarejo perto da atual Stratford-upon-Avon, sabia-se de uma ave imensa, espécie de falcão branco de seis asas quatro olhos, um diamante em sua testa, bico fino e comprido garras compridas e afiadas.

Ele tinha o poder de controlar e manipular o vento, e estava devastando o local com sua ira, com relação aos habitantes, ele se chamava Zagato.

Fora domado pelo grupo de Zariel, defendendo os habitantes do vilarejo por serem contratados para o serviço, já que iriam ganhar bastante ouro, mesmo assim demonstrando os seus verdadeiros caratêrs, já que revelaram a ave que seria perda de tempo destilar ira contra infelizes inferiores, já que eles nunca iriam aprender esse tipo de coisa, sendo a ave um deus e vendo que nunca nenhum humano aprendeu na hora certa ele resolveu ir embora e acompanhá-los, assim levando a imensa ave que criou uma bandeira branca decoradas com diamantes, sendo que poderia se fundir a ela.

Na Grécia conheceram Polônia Verona que resgatara uma espécie de unicórnio alado branco com chifre dourado feito de pérolas, crina ondulada de cor preta envolto de chamas e seu fogo dourado e vermelho em seus cascos asas de cor muito colorida da cor do arco íris estava sendo perseguido por um demônio que estava de alguma forma enfurecido com a população e também possuído por uma fúria imensa e destruindo tudo pela frente lançando bola de energia e ressuscitando criaturas sendo seus escravos e matando os destruidores da natureza, o unicórnio tentava defender a população, assim tentando desfazer os feitiços do Silfo, que na verdade estava na forma de uma bela mulher, muito parecido com um anjo, mas conversando com Zariel que tinha uma lábia perfeita além de manipular a mente de qualquer criatura, acabara mudando de idéia seguindo viajem com o seu grupo, abandonando a população e tirando a vida de seus escravos ressuscitados o unicórnio adquiriu a habilidade de se metamorfosear em um cavalo negro de crina branca, sendo acompanhado por uma névoa branca que era o Silfo, ou um colar de vento também, o nome dele era Lexasis.

Desde aquele dia o unicórnio se juntara ao grupo, tendo o poder de controlar e manipular a luz, purificação, revelar a bondade e enviar o espírito preso na Terra a uma nova jornada no mundo sobrenatural, no paraíso ou onde ele deveria ir.

Quando o grupo de viajantes estavam se dirigindo com um pequeno navio para outro país, descobrem no Estreito de Sicília uma criatura horrenda e monstruosa, um ser com diversos tentáculos, garras, espinhos por todo o corpo, barbatanas negras, olhos enormes e esbugalhados, aterrorizava aquelas redondezas entre rochas e penhascos, rodeada e acompanhada de muitos outros monstros.

Todos se assustaram com ela, mas no exato momento em que se aproximava este monstro fazia sinais mexia as barbatanas e os tentáculos, Iolanda teve visões naquele exato momento que iam atacá-la, assim impedindo de matá-la, desse modo a colocam a bordo para tentar ajudá-la descobrindo que como a muito tempo ela não conversava com nenhum humano, não sabia mais falar e como ninguém mais pronunciava seu nome ela também esquecera.

O único modo de conversarem com ela foi por meio de Maykan uma telepata com incríveis poderes psíquicos, ela se integrara ao grupo meses atrás, quase fora sacrificada para um dragão chamado Tiamati com sete cabeças e quase assada por ele, assim ele queimou seus olhos com as chamas espirituais ficando sega para sempre.

O Dragão era gigantesco dotado com incríveis poderes entre eles o poder de se comunicar com os humanos e outras criaturas, sábio, mas seguia seu instinto animal, dotado de sete cabeças de cor vermelha sendo que em cada cabeça soltava algo diferente como ácido, fogo, raios, gelo/ água, luz, vento e energia espiritual, com o poder de evaporar e cegar entre outras habilidades.

O encontro de Maykan

Eles estavam viajando e acabaram entrando na terra do gelo, assim ao se aproximarem da Noruega perto de um povoado que cultuava Odim eles queriam se livrar de Tiamati, assim decidiram sacrificar a quarta filha de um ferreiro.

Sua mãe havia morrido quando ela nasceu conseqüência de complicações e uma grave hemorragia, depois disso ela fora criada pela tia já que seu pai e seus irmãos não a queriam, já que seu pai a culpava pela morte da mulher.

Ela era jovem em torno de 15 anos sendo a mais nova, tendo cabelos dourados muito claros de olhos verdes pele muito branca e alta, como eles a consideravam estranha e isolada, além disso, ela sempre soube dos segredos mais profundos de cada habitante e sempre moveu objetos entre outras estórias mirabolantes.

Os habitantes daquele povoado nórdico, perto dos gelos eternos, acreditavam que ao sacrificar uma donzela iriam acalmar o dragão ele ria adormecer e ela não seria mais problema deles.

O mago que vivia próximo ao vilarejo, juntamente com um sacerdote seu irmão gêmeo eram contra o sacrifício da garota, eles pareciam ter uma grande afinidade, aparentemente gostavam muito dela, viviam junto com ela.

Ela mantinha escondido uma "grande amizade" com os dois que se chamavam Thalos era um mago e Hyakurin um sacerdote.

O grupo estava passando por aquele povoado e ficaram sabendo daquela historia por meio da tia da garota que se denominava mãe desde o seu dia de nascimento, fora revelado que a garota era filha do ferreiro quando ele foi amarrá-la no tronco a beira de um penhasco onde em baixo havia uma caverna com seu temível morador.

Os dois irmãos também foram atrás deles pedindo ajuda já que foram expulsos do vilarejo e os habitantes ameaçaram de matá-los se eles voltassem, já que tentaram impedir a garota de ser sacrificada.

Sua tia fez tudo para que eles ajudassem, mas não precisou ao todo, já que Zariel tomou as dores da garota e quis ajudar mesmo não sabendo que ela era uma garota de incríveis poderes psíquicos.

Quando ela foi ajudar juntamente com o seu grupo, quando eles estavam se aproximando ouviram vários gritos pedindo socorro muito alto.

Quando se aproximaram do dragão estava soltando chamas azuladas por uma de suas cabeças, Zariel correu e pegou-a soltando as cordas e voando para longe da mira da fera, mas já era tarde, seus olhos foram queimados e seus cabelos quase se incendiaram por completo.

O dragão não quis comê-la já que começou a falar com ela quando a farejá-la.

― Você não é virgem, vocês me enganaram, GRRUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRR.― dizia e rugia o dragão que começou a incendiar a todos ao redor e a queimar os olhos e cabelos da garota, antes de ser salva por Zariel.

Os habitantes do vilarejo não sabiam que era necessária uma virgem para o sacrifício.

Seus cabelos puderam ser restaurados mais tarde, com uma poção feita de várias ervas, como Comigo Ninguém Pode entre outras.

Seus colegas tentaram enfrentar o dragão que se enfurecera e começara a queimar diversas pessoas enquanto Zariel tentava curar a garota, mas seus olhos foram gravemente feridos, Zariel usou o chamado pó de Pirilinpinpin criada por uma índia amiga dela que vivia em sua terra antiga, quando estava na Floresta Distante, jogando em seus olhos, desse modo ela começou a ver com a mente, mas assim ela despertou todo o seu poder, ajudando a enfrentar o dragão, deste modo ela começou a controlar o dragão tornando-o manso, mas enquanto lutavam com o dragão destruíram boa parte do vilarejo e o pai dela esmagado pelas patas do dragão.

Os dois amantes da garota ajudaram a enfrentar o dragão, muitas pessoas foram mortas pelo dragão até a tia da garota que era a curandeira do vilarejo, para falar a verdade o dragão tentava resistir aos poderes dos três e assim derrubava varias casas e esmagava pessoas, assim não sobrou ninguém.

A garota e seus dois amantes decidiram ir embora daquele vilarejo, já que não sobrou nada de lá e não tinham motivos pelo qual ficar, assim acompanharam o grupo de Zariel.

A garota estava grávida e deste modo a barriga não se escondia mais...

Mas antes eles levaram o que sobrou do vilarejo, como galinhas mais carruagens, vacas, iacs, leite que estavam em baldes, carne de vaca e muitas armas e roupas e a curandeira tia da garota se tornou o espírito guardião dela e sempre a protegeu.

Voltando ao relato de Cila

Ao longo da viajem o monstro que se comunicou com Maikan reaprende a falar, Polônia a ensinou a falar em seu idioma e outros nos deles, descobrindo mais tarde que o seu nome era Cila uma antiga ninfa que havia sido transformada nesta criatura por uma maga que desapareceu a muito tempo, ela havia colocado um veneno na água onde se banhava enfeitiçando-a sendo uma punição para sua arrogância e se achando muito bela.

Todos se emocionaram com a historia e estavam querendo ajudá-la de alguma forma a recuperar sua antiga forma, mas em meio a isso teriam que dar um jeito nas criaturas que surgiam de seu corpo e assustavam as pessoas que se aproximavam daquele local.

Desse modo enganavam todos os moradores que chegavam muito perto, assim Zariel deu a idéia de cobrar àquelas pessoas para se livrarem dos supostos monstros, assim iriam arrecadar bastante ouro para comprar ou arranjar os ingredientes necessários para o encantamento ou feitiço para fazer Cila voltar a sua forma anterior.

O lado bom era que todos acharam uma boa idéia menos Polônia que achava isso errado já que era originária daquelas terras e iriam tirar todo o dinheiro deles, ela sabia como eles tinham pouca comida, desse modo Zariel a lembrou que aqueles que ela chamava de família ou amigos que habitavam aquela região a expulsaram de lá por demonstrar poderes diferentes dos deles e eles iriam merecer estar daquela forma.

Assim convencendo-a disso encenaram o aparecimento dos monstros e os fizeram destruir o local indo para lá depois em troca de ouro e jóias para poder livrar a pequena vila das criaturas, assim conseguindo muito dinheiro e foram para outros locais em busca das plantas e ervas necessárias para a preparação do antídoto.

Tempos depois eles conseguiram desenfeitiçá-la, mas parcialmente, desse modo ela ficou com algumas das características de sua forma anterior como uma calda de peixe muito comprida azul guelras e pulmões uma pele um pouco escamosa e criar monstros saídos de si mesmos, mas somente quando ela queria ou se enfurecia, assim seguiram adiante com uma linda ninfa ainda com rabo de peixe nem com feitiço desaparecia a cauda e seguiram viajem com mais uma acompanhante.

Viagem ao Egito

Eles foram para um local onde no nordeste do atual continente africano ao longo das margens do rio Nilo, constituía-se uma das mais duradouras sociedades da historia, era o Egito...

O reino parecia em decadência, ou pelo menos o faraó estava em decadência como várias escribas e sacerdotes.

Ao chegarem aquele país eles simplesmente se esconderam em uma caverna embaixo do Rio Nilo enquanto esperavam Zariel que foi averiguar o local.

Ao andar com uma capa branca e comprida cobrindo o rosto pela cidade de Príncipe de Saís e com aquela mochila por baixo da capa com uma poção da invisibilidade cobrindo a bolsa, enquanto roubava algumas, plantas, ervas, bebidas, capas além de muitas moedas, era um local cheio de mercadores, andando por toda a parte e navios ancorados no caís, muitas pessoas andando, muitas bancas ao redor.

Ao se aproximar de uma barraca em especial que vendia animais exóticos e tintas desse modo ela o seguiu para saber o que estava fazendo.

Zariel descobrira no Egito que um Ubenori Mirin; uma espécie de corvo de quatro olhos vermelhos, e uma serpente fundida a ele que fica enrolada e tem asas transparentes iguais a uma borboleta de escamas cor vermelha e preta, ela tinha a habilidade de se transformar em uma velha de grandes poderes, cujo nome era Matinta Perera, mas muitos outros corvos e gralhas não tinham quatro olhos vermelhos nem uma cobra presa nela.

Esse ser tinha o poder de despertar as habilidades de seu mestre, controlar as sombras, trevas, seres das trevas ao redor, espíritos maléficos, demônios, tendo uma pérola negra na ponta do rabo da cobra, mensageiro de outro mundo, poderes que podem causar dor entre outros dependendo de sua espécie.

O filhote na verdade era da Floresta Distante, e de alguma forma a seguira, e fora achado por Jonan, que o pegou como animal de estimação anteriormente, alimentá-lo, engordá-lo e depois sacrifício.

A raça deste animal fora extinta a muitos anos, tanto é que não existem relatos a respeito e nunca mais fora encontrados outras da mesma espécie.

Ao seguir aquele homem acaba se transformando em um homem muito curioso que vendia pos e tintas, assim descobrindo que ele era um escriba e que seu nome era Tutaimá, ele fora contratado para servir a um velho sacerdote que queria renascer milênios a frente com seu poder rejuvenescido.

Ela se aproximou dele e o influenciara a passar se conhecimento a ela e fazer seu próprio funeral e dar a ele poderes ao despertar, desse modo influenciou um aprendiz de sacerdote muito jovem que iria sacrificar uma criatura que ela conhecia a ajudá-los a fazer uma tumba escondida, assim ele despertaria milênios a frentes que somente ela conheceria, esse local ficaria perto do antigo templo de Luxor e Carnac.

Ela aprendeu muitas técnicas e o idioma Egípcio, além de trazer seus companheiros para participarem, assim o escriba colocou sua filha na cripta acima da sua embalsamando ela e sendo embalsamando por Zariel que retirou seus órgãos e sangue e os colocou em recipientes, Zariel como aprendeu os hieróglifos e assim ao o invés de despertá-lo com suas lembranças o tornou o guardião da cripta e apagou suas lembranças e modificou os da filha fazendo-a pensar que seu pai morreu anos antes dela ser embalsamada e com as habilidades que deveria vir com ele, mas ninguém soube além dela.

Jonan era o aprendiz também era um sacerdote egípcio ele tinha o intento de sacrificar o Ubenori Mirin para a deusa gata Bastet que naquela ocasião se personificou na forma de um gato (é claro), e ele estava fazendo aquilo escondido da maioria de outros sacerdotes preto de olhos verdes, patas brancas, ponta da cauda branca, esse gato tinha a habilidade de controlar a vida e a morte (uma habilidade extra), realizar desejos (somente para aqueles que o evocarem) e controlar os poderes dos outros tendo um imenso poder de proteção com relação ao lar, o poder sobre o fogo e das mulheres grávidas, ter o poder sobre outros felinos, controlar a mente e diversas habilidades extras.

Ele pediu permissão a ela para não sacrificar o corvo místico, assim, ela consentiu com uma única ordem que seria seguir viajem com eles para aprender mais sobre os humanos e outras criaturas mortais, além de ensinar-lhes o que sabe, além do mais a gata que batizaram de Shindian, se interessou por Zariel o que era mutuo, e (suas habilidades), trocando magias e poderes divinos e no caso dela, semidivinos.

A gata se transformou em um colar com diversas pedras ovais de cor avermelhadas com dez centímetros cada com vários símbolos egípcios e na pedra do centro a maior, um gato esculpido de quartzo de cores vermelhos e brancos, que Zariel usa sempre e a levou como sua guardiã pessoal, tendo o poder de evocá-la tornando-a uma gata em carne e osso, personificada.

Cerus..., entre outros

Em uma aldeia Asteca, souberam de Cerus um dragão branco de pescoço comprido com uma esmeralda na testa, que simbolizava a natureza, manipulando-a e controlando-a a sua vontade, principalmente criando e controlando os seres que existem nela e os elementos da natureza, tendo o poder do entusiasmo, ele tinha a habilidade de conceber prosperidade a suas colheitas, tendo fartura e alimento ao gado dos habitantes.

Ele estava enfurecido com a ganância e o desprezo que davam a natureza, antes dando a população muita comida agora, já que eles celebravam cerimônias em agradecimentos e em sua homenagem, respeitando a natureza, e hoje a destruindo e aumentando suas casas e nem ao menos compartilhando com seus semelhantes, ele começou a destilar sua fúria e revolta sobre eles, enfurecido tentando, lembrá-los sobre o acordo de ajudar uns ao outros e a natureza.

Dakudi, uma bruxa revoltada e infeliz que morava fora dos limites da aldeia de onde os habitantes a enxotaram, cheia de ira e raiva com relação aos habitantes, convenceu o deus dragão a não infernizar os habitantes, assim amenizou a ira do deus dragão fazendo o ver que nunca iria adiantar destilar a sua ira naqueles aldeões e nunca mudarão, e poderão piorar e que não era o cominho certo de demonstrar que estava infeliz e nada satisfeito com o resultado das ações dos humanos.

Sendo assim ele os desprezou deixando-os a própria sorte, e seguindo viajem se transformando em um cetro de esmeralda em forma de um dragão que fora levado por Dakudi que se uniu ao grupo de Zariel.

Passando por inúmeras florestas, vilarejos, aldeias, bosques, inúmeros lugares sombrios, devastados, desolados e isolados, para planejar como e onde seria o local da partida para uma nova morada para todos.

Por onde passavam eles livravam inúmeros locais como vilarejos, templos, igrejas, e diversos outros locais de maldições, pragas, feitiços, algumas vezes dizendo que eram exorcistas profissionais, todas às vezes trocando ou cobrando recompensas como ouro, carruagens, cavalos, objetos valiosos e de poder...

Mesmo que tivera inúmeros filhos sempre estava em forma e lutava bem sua primeira filha se chamava Enta, mas Zariel tinha seios enormes, maior do que os da Iemanjá que diminuíram conforme se transformava.

Eles foram para a atual França em Renne de Lechateau onde posteriormente construíram três igrejas formando um triangulo.

Zariel conheceu um padre aquém ele confiou a ela as inúmeras escrituras a essa viajante, já que a abrigou e conviveu bastante tempo com ela e seus companheiros assim ela estava usando roupa de freira, ela naquela demonstrara alguém valorosa e de confiança.

Ele acreditava que para onde aquele grupo de andarilhos iria o objeto estaria seguro, os manuscritos e alguns objetos de valor, estima, e poder não seriam encontrados, mas por precaução ele mandou ir com eles um fiel seguidor chamado Lean, que demonstrava ter uma habilidade de saber quando falavam a verdade.

Em uma das igrejas, uma chamada de Magdalena ele havia desenterrado um baú onde havia vários documentos, assim entregando parte dos documentos a Zariel e a seu grupo.

Por muitos anos qualquer um que possuísse grandes poderes seriam vítimas (na maioria homens) da sedução de Zariel e ela tivera inúmeras filhas, quando nasciam homens, abandonava ou na melhor das hipóteses ela absorvia seus poderes e matava depois, sendo meninas ela deixava viver, tendo inúmeras filhas que seguiam viajem com ela, quando ela enviava os poderes de seus pretendentes a suas filhas.

Porem Zariel era uma viúva negra seus relacionamentos não eram duradouros consequentemente morriam tanto por suas mãos quanto pelas mãos de outros muitos não duravam mais dos que um ano.

Por muitos anos, vários outros seres se uniram a Zariel e seu grupo, ela às vezes ocupava a forma de um homem religioso um sacerdote ou um padre, já que em alguns lugares não eram respeitadas as mulheres, mas os homens em geral, em sua viajem desde indígena a sul-africanos a chineses, aumentando seus poderes e os compartilhando graças ao Laço da União eles não envelheceram até que chegou o ano de 1293, fizeram uma reunião e decidiram ir para a terra de Zariel em busca de um local oculto longe de pessoas preconceituosas que se importasse com as aparências.

Ao chegarem a um lago fundo e estreito, onde futuramente deram o nome de Lago Titicaca, mas que chamavam de Zarans, onde escolheram como ponto de partida para a terra de Zariel deram-se as mãos levantando-as e cantando inúmeras orações e preces divinas, emanando e liberando todos os seus poderes em volta do lago.

Fazendo com que levantasse uma imensa coluna de água como um redemoinho, em volto de chamas brancas, formando um imenso navio branco enquanto a água abaixava e desaparecia, era uma espécie de navio voador com asas transparentes iguais, a de uma borboleta, envolto de uma energia dourada.

Todos embarcaram e seguiram viagem por dois dias em uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida, quando chegaram a uma terra com muitas árvores altas e vários rios que desaguaram no mar, eles amarraram o navio voador em duas árvores largas e altas, com muitas folhas, galhos e frutos.

Seguiram Zariel que ainda falava fluentemente o idioma indígena, até o chefe de uma tribo de uma aldeia próxima, onde ela conversou com ele expondo suas idéias ao chefe, enquanto mandava suas filhas para uma aldeia de guerreiras indígenas em Tornic, que também abriram exceções a alguns companheiros de Zariel, mas não hesitaram em espancá-los convencendo-os que eram uma boa idéia deixar suas filhas na aldeia, enquanto traduzia aos seus companheiros, o que falava.

Cain ao chegar com eles levando a estatua viva de Charles, tendo uma discussão ferrenha com um pajé da tribo Tupinambá, que acreditava que a estatua era sinal de mau agouro e não o queria por perto, mas acabou mudando de idéia quando Zariel ameaçou chamar o seu pai, o que foi o suficiente para todos se calarem.

Os únicos que não ficaram quietos eram seus companheiros, que queriam saber o porque os nativos tinham tanto medo de seu pai, achando que era um velho bruxo, muito perverso e poderoso, assim revelando alguns anos depois que ela era uma semideusa filha de Tupan, o deus local, eles construíram um local de poder perto da futura escola, onde colocaram vários guardiões que sempre eram substituídos por seus descendentes, para proteger Mitrus Ingixis, além de várias magias de proteção em volta para não ser destruída.

Com o consentimento do chefe da tribo ela ainda precisava de ajuda para construir o abrigo, então começou a transmitir suas idéias a cada chefe de cada tribo da Floresta Distante de Orondo (o local onde a escola foi construída), assim todos os chefes de cada tribo consentiram em mandarem alguns habitantes, guerreiros e mulheres para ajudarem.

Os deuses que lá habitavam e criaturas, seres mágicos, espíritos os animais, e os inúmeros índios que viviam lá ajudaram a criar o Campus Holístico de Educação Completa Zariel e Irmãos, em homenagem à idealizadora (e ela havia lançado inúmeros feitiços em seus companheiros para colocar seu nome, já que havia se tornado uma semideusa muito poderosa), sendo assim os seus companheiros fundiram seus poderes e seus conhecimentos, como criação de criaturas mágicas, e objetos inanimados através da magia e o modo natural, invocação de pedras e outros objetos, além de moldarem tijolos, com barro, todos escreveram inúmeras inscrições mágicas, união de escritas antigas, além de serem de nacionalidades diferentes acabaram criando uma nova grafia unindo as deles, união de magia, e a natureza ao seu redor, usando árvores, e a vida da natureza, e os objetos primários para a criação e construção de uma espécie de prédio enorme, em volta de trepadeiras, ramos, magia, tijolo, barro, areia e inúmeros, outros itens, além do que se pareceu que o próprio campus estava vivo e conhecia os seus dependentes.

Era um imenso prédio que se situava no pé de uma montanha perto de uma cascata e um lago de desaguava no mar da Floresta Distante, com inúmeras torres, torrinhas, uma cúpula no centro, prédios de tamanhos variados, no centro com inúmeros portais em volta na floresta, era envolta de ramos e trepadeira, protegido magicamente contra criaturas perigosas pelos poderes dos deuses da floresta e daqueles que se uniram a Zariel.

Era uma união de inúmeras magias de várias nacionalidades e divindades.

Sendo protegida por oito seres mágicos que seguiram viajem com Zariel a gata era sua amiga, companheira e conselheira, e seus companheiros, as criaturas mágicas, simbolizando espécies de casas, que existem, mas não funcionam, que na verdade serviam somente para proteger a Floresta Distante em forma de um octograma e o Próprio Campus Holístico, primeiramente: Akran que simbolizava a ressurreição, chamas espirituais, poder de ressuscitar seres mortos, manipular espíritos, modificar a alma, trazer os espíritos a terra, e controlar as chamas das trevas e as chamas espirituais tendo imensos poderes podendo controlar a realidade e modifica-la, sua pedra e a ametista, ajudou a levantar o castelo e protegê-lo contra ataques.

Saurium tendo o poder sobre o elemento água (lembrem-se da cachoeira), sua pedra é o opala tendo um corpo verde escamosa de três caldas e três cabeças, sendo uma serpente marinha e inúmeros poderes e o controle sobre o seu elemento a água além da sensibilidade.

Griffin, um grifo, na verdade ele se parece muito com um leão, por ter grandes jubas e calda de fogo, simboliza a coragem, o futuro e a visão sua pedra é um rubi localizado na juba, além de ter fogo por muitas partes de seu corpo.

Gaia, sua pedra é o ouro, simboliza a riqueza, ganância, sensualidade e poder tendo o poder sobre a terra, metais, pedras preciosas e a vida.

Zagato, uma espécie de falcão branco de seis asas podendo controlar, manipular e convocar o vento simboliza o presente, sabedoria, sua pedra é a safira.

Craven, um corvo fundido a uma cobra que pode aumentar seus poderes, manipular, criar e controlar as trevas, sua pedra é a pérola negra.

Lexasis o unicórnio branco voador de asas muito coloridas, chifre dourado, olhos azuis, e em suas patas chamas douradas, aquele que simbolizava a bondade, luz manipula-la e cria-la, seu chifre era feito de perola branca.

Cerus: um dragão branco de quatro cabeças, muito comprido que tinha a habilidade de falar, que simboliza a natureza e tudo que há nela sua pedra é a esmeralda.

Sendo uma espécie de prédio com inúmeras salas, sendo a sala dos relógios, com inúmeros relógios de diversos tipos, maneiras e cores.

A sala do tempo onde se tem que ter um passe para entrar e se pode ser levado para qualquer parte do tempo, qualquer ano da história, ele é protegido com um laço mágico e proteções variadas, contra alunos desocupados e aqueles que pudessem desestabilizar a história e o tempo.

A sala das dimensões onde era o único lugar que levava para diversas dimensões mágicas e diversos mundos.

Ao redor e dentro havia e ainda há inúmeros quadros, dos habitantes e construtores, com trepadeiras e ramos, com metais e pedras preciosas ao redor e com o que parecia horrivelmente com uma espécie de carne, sendo que não podem ser retiradas de lá.

Criaram uma biblioteca no segundo andar que era de cor branca coberta de diamante e ouro, com muitas estantes e mesas ao redor cheias de livros, que era ligada a diversos portais de bibliotecas de outras dimensões.

As mesas do salão principal eram feitas das respectivas pedras símbolo de cada casa sendo que não se pode tirar de lá, eram permanentes, mas isso foi há muito tempo.

Akran a de Ametista, Saurium de Opala, Griffin de Rubi, Gaia Ouro, Zagato a Safira, Craven a Pérola Negra, Lexasis Perola branca e Cerus a Esmeralda.

O prédio fora terminado no ano de 1300 existiam inúmeras escadas, algumas em espiral, portais em determinados locais, tendo inúmeras passagens secretas.

Do lado direito de cada casa a uma pedra oval branca cravada no chão, elas são portais que levam para onde a pessoa quiser quando não querem usar as escadas, sendo também sem precisar usar as portas, mas não existem senhas para entrar.

Em cada casa existe a pintura da criatura símbolo, em frente existe uma pedra oval do tamanho da largura de duas pessoas juntas, sendo o mesmo tipo de pedra símbolo da casa, já que fica em formato de uma estrela de Salomão, sendo inúmeros símbolos mágicos ao redor como nas paredes no chão, portas e diversos locais, sendo que podem transportar o aluno para dentro do salão comunal do guardião, sendo tomada por escritas de proteções mágicas ao redor.

Através do portal existe o Deron, uma espécie de território, que leva ao mundo dimensional dos guardiões da escola, criado e ligado pelos seus construtores, sendo controlado pelo guardião, somente aqueles que pertencem a casa podem passar pelo portal sem ir ao Deron, aqueles que não são convidados e não são da casa vão para o Deron, sendo o mundo do guardião, mas isso raramente aconteceu, já que esse método foi desfeito, os únicos que realmente são lançados para o mundo do guardião são aqueles que começam a brigar, discutir, infernizar e aprontar em frente a um portal, quando os dois estão juntos, para a maioria isso se tornou uma lenda.

Há muito tempo que desfizeram as casas e não se passa mais que uma lembrança distante de inimizades esquecidas...

Os alunos são uma grande fonte de energia psíquica para o local, já que muitos tendem a ter um grande poder mental e uma grande criatividade e deixam a escola viva e sempre aumentando...

Existe o Portal da Provação que somente se abre no ano em que chegam novos alunos, sendo ligado a uma outra dimensão, lacrado magicamente pelo resto do ano, sendo controlado pelos poderes dos guardiões do Campus.

Eles se basearam nas provas que tiveram para chegar até Gaia.

Para se entrar lá, passa-se por um portal sombrio e escuro a claridade se entra por velas mágicas que simbolizam o caminho para o novo aluno, não podendo ver nem a palma da mão.

Ao entrar a saída desapareceria, se vendo em uma espécie de labirinto mágico que muda de formato freqüentemente, sempre levando a uma escada de pedra muito alta igualmente escura, onde se prova seu valor.

No final da escada se vê uma espécie de portal parecido com um lago ou um espelho muito fino, que liga a uma outra dimensão.

Sendo o espelho que leva o escolhido a uma outra dimensão para testar os seus medos, sentimentos, emoções e desvendar a verdade, descobrindo para que casa irá ir por meio de suas virtudes, mesmo assim é valorizada a amizade entre os alunos e a união entre todos, por que não existem casas.

Transportado depois para o salão de cerimônias, no mesmo instante em que passou no teste, sendo que não se passou nem um segundo do momento em que se entrou no portal, um salão que aparece somente quando vai haver cerimônias ou há festividades, ou quando vem o primeiro dia de aula.

Tendo inúmeras mesas feitas de todos os tipos de minerais, metais e pedras preciosas.

O piso é feito e revestido de mármore e pedras preciosas.

O salão principal tem as mesas feitas da pedra símbolo da casa, o salão é amplo e retangular, com um imenso portal que anteriormente era feito de amendoim bravo, mas que depois na ultima reforma fora substituído por metal.

Existe no subsolo na ala norte onde os funcionários e professores dormem o Salão da Câmara.

A Ala Hospitalar ocupava todo o terceiro andar, sendo ocupada de inúmeros leitos, azul turquesa, com armários de ervas e remédios, estantes e cabeceiras e cor verdes esmeraldas, são usadas em extrema necessidade se o aluno estiver realmente mal, sendo baseado na medicina oriental e ocidental, sendo uma união de ambas.

Havia a sala de reuniões no quarto andar na sala quatro, ampla e arredondada uma sala cheia de quadros com estatuas em alguns corredores, ramos e trepadeiras ao redor, uma mesa de mármore, com poltronas fofas ao redor.

Lá se reuniam os funcionários que trabalhavam no Campus, como o diretor, professores, enfermeiros, conselheiros e etc., para discutir sobre assuntos importantes e de necessidade.

Quando fizeram o castelo uniram suas magias e escreveram símbolos mágicos ao redor em volta e no próprio castelo e o território, alem de construírem o castelo em cima de um cemitério indígena um antigo local sagrado de cerimônias, e atrás do castelo há outro cemitério, sendo que a casa de Akran fica em cima de um cemitério e do lado a um local de meditação e cerimônias um local de poder e se vêem freqüentemente inúmeros espíritos protetores voando pela casa e também servem como guardiões de todo o território do Campus, sendo que aqueles que morreram em prol da proteção daquele local e eles mesmos decidiram e aceitaram isso.

As pedras, objetos mágicos, cristais e escritas mágicas ao redor além de rezas, permanentes protegendo o castelo e todo o seu território.

Além de fazerem um templo ao ar livre com um altar para os elementais e os elementares, seus espíritos protetores, além de varias oferendas por todo o território da floresta.

Mais tarde fora ampliada o território do Campus para um pequeno estado, dentro da Amazônia e a Floresta Distante ligando dimensões, lá vivem alguns professores, entre outras pessoas que trabalham e estudam já que também lá há uma faculdade e a Central de Estagio e Treinamento, localizado na Ala Sudeste.

Criaram a Barreira do Poder, uma super magia de união que impossibilita invasores e seres maléficos de tentarem destruir invadir ou levar qualquer criatura mágica do território do campus e tornar invisível levando automaticamente para fora da floresta distante ao se penetrar na nevoa, a aqueles que não teriam magia nas veias ou são perigosos para o mundo mágico, alem de levar a outra dimensão fora do território da floresta distante para locais sem preocupações do Brasil.

Além de criarem o terminal da floresta, sendo guiado por sombras, onde existe um trem mágico que percorre somente de ida toda a floresta até o final do Amazonas, sendo que depois se volta a pé, percorrendo com uma névoa em volta ligada a outra dimensão, isso aconteceu e o trem fora criado no ano de 1869, até hoje funcionando, tendo apenas dois vagões ao se verem por fora, mas é muito comprido por dentro tendo inúmeros vagões.

Quando alguém for andar pela floresta e repentinamente for tomada por uma onda de frio e um vento cortante passar pela pessoa e a prova de que um trem sombrio passou por ele, ele é tão rápido que não se pode ver.

Também criaram o Portal dos Idiomas para aqueles que entrarem lá poderem falar automaticamente o idioma local, o Portal dos Idiomas fora colocada em dois pontos do território da Floresta Distante, somente para aqueles com poderes mágicos ou que fazem parte de famílias com poderes mágicos ou aqueles que têm sangue mágico, mas sem nenhum poder, servindo para qualquer criatura mágica ou animais selvagens.

Mas o próprio Portal dos Idiomas séculos depois veio a ser desfeito com a grande massa de destruição e incompatibilidade.

Muitas pessoas vinham para a Floresta Distante para a prenderem, mas nunca retornaram para seus paises por serem diferentes e suas de fisionomias muito estranhas, mas foram criados roupas sintéticas de humanos e animais.

Zariel nunca se importou com a aparência de qualquer criatura já que a aparência nunca contou com o poder da criatura e nem sua personalidade, nunca julgando quem realmente era você, seus namorados e companheiros davam bons pretendentes, além da aparência não querer dizer nada, nem contar quem você seja ou sua personalidade.

Para descobrirem pessoas diferentes que tivessem dons diferentes eles iam a Sala da Visão, uma enorme sala no 6° andar que ocupava dois cômodos tendo inúmeros espelhos de todos os tipos, com relógios de todos os tipos e maneiras, sendo uma sala ampla e circular.

Posteriormente fora construída uma sala parecida na CIMSBICD, mas de cor dourada e negra podendo mudar de paisagem de local para local, mostrando os locais onde os seres de poderes em potencial estão.

Os espelhos eram mágicos e alem de poderem ver seres com poderes diferentes era uma espécie de portal que podia levar para diversos locais.

Eles criaram meios de comunicação mais rápidos e melhores, conchas espirais e curvas que serviam para se comunicarem iguais a telefones, e usavam espelhos para se comunicarem ao mesmo tempo em que vê as pessoas, comunicadores em formato de estojo de maquiagem a base de poder sobrenatural, também podendo ver a criatura.

Por muitos anos Zariel treinava arduamente praticamente sem descanso para criar novas técnicas mágicas e diversos feitiços, até que criou o feitiço, Esplendor Final em uma de suas aventuras, Onda Espiritual, que seria uma imensa bola de magia, que sempre usa e a carta da vida, feita através de madeira do pal Brasil e a água da vida.

Também eram usados objetos pessoais das criaturas para localizá-las ou objetos em que ela tivessem tocado ou se tentarem tocar em um objeto quando estiver pensando no ser ou na criatura, ou tentando se comunicar com a criatura eles pode usar ligação telepática ou qualquer objeto em que estiver tocando que tenha grande significado para a pessoa próxima.

Eles podiam se conectar com a natureza e seus habitantes, como os pássaros, animais terrestres, os animais marinhos, e diversos outros, bastando tocar na criatura ou onde ela estiver, contando que ela continue tocando outras criaturas a procura daqueles que querem ver ou monitorar, conectando-se a eles.

Viviam pacificamente sem preocupações, mas quando chegou o ano de 1459 e 1500...

Quando os portugueses chegaram ao país, na verdade não somente portugueses vinham para cá, mas muitos outros de diversas nacionalidades, mas vieram em maior escala, seria prejudicial para os estudos e para aqueles que viviam lá, estrangeiros andarem naquele lugar e descobrir sobre o Campus, e poderiam devastar boa parte do local, então criaram uma barreira mística, chamada Barreira de Fenoers, mandando A Floresta Distante para outra dimensão, mas deixando inúmeros portais imapeaveis sem nenhum acesso ao local, e fazendo um imenso escudo para que aqueles animais não possam ser tirados de lá, diminuindo o local para olhos comuns, já que a maior parte do Brasil se tornou imápeavel, e intransitável, já que eles retiram do mapa eles retiram da realidade sem interferir na outra parte da geografia e fazendo uma espécie de costura na realidade, assim não iria ficar no mapa, cobrindo toda a floresta distante com uma barreira e escudo protetor, impedindo aqueles que tivessem, mas intenções com relação ao país, na maioria bruxos, e criaturas mágicas e seus habitantes, mas sabe-se que os únicos que tivessem realmente pensamentos maléficos, sendo gananciosos se achavam super poderoso eram os bruxos, isso funcionava mais com bruxos, não precisando ser bruxos das trevas.

Somente aqueles que tivessem boas intenções, terem pensamentos de bom grado, e estivessem fugindo para o Brasil, sendo um local para aqueles que estivessem buscando um lugar para se abrigar um refugio no paraíso, somente a aqueles que tivessem a mente em equilíbrio, harmonia, fugindo de problemas e preocupações poderiam atravessar.

Sendo que o território da Floresta Distante não poderia ser vista nem detectada ou mapeada por olhos comuns ou qualquer instrumento, somente uma parte não é mapeavel nem detectável, nem visto, sentido e por fim levado a outra dimensão.

Os portugueses primeiramente colocaram o nome de Ilha de Vera Cruz mais tarde Terra de Vera Cruz, e por fim Brasil por causa das inúmeras árvores de Pau Brasil que alguns índios chamavam de Zariel, sem ao menos saber o real tamanho do Brasil ou Floresta Distante.

Para os comuns que chegassem perto do Campus Zariel seriam transportados de volta do ponto de origem e não se lembrariam de nada, alem de sentir uma estranha leveza, já que o feitiço era automático.

Zariel sempre viajou por toda a Floresta Distante e por diversos países, mesmo quando reinava e depois de seu reinado, mas sempre amou e protegeu seu país, quando achava que seus filhos podiam protegê-lo ela não entrava nas batalhas, mesmo depois de reinar em outra dimensão ela deixou sua sombra e seu reflexo para proteger em uma forma mágica para proteger o país, assim ela ficou dias preparando uma versão mais fraca sua como a padroeira, já que também pouco tempo depois se tornou uma religiosa, mas que acreditava em todos os deuses.

Deram o nome de Ilha Cidade de Tertroni, que foi uma das filhas de Zariel, somente que ela morreu por conseqüência de uma praga criada por ela mesma, mas ela foi revivida no Triangulo das Bermudas com a ajuda de um fruto mágico, os estrangeiros deram o nome de Triangulo das Bermudas, a uma ilha gigantesca, na verdade uma das maiores ilhas do mundo, próxima ao Brasil, onde havia uma grande concentração mágica, onde também existe o portal dos idiomas, e uma cidade que se inicia em baixo do mar em forma de um triangulo, tendo uma parte subaquática onde se pode ver que fica em baixo da água e a parte da ilha em forma de triangulo onde inúmeras criaturas vivem por lá, já que lá também é abrigado por uma grande comunidade indígena e de criaturas mágicas, sobrenaturais, das trevas, celestiais e divinas, muitas pessoas desapareceram por lá já que aquele local é tomado pelas maiores concentrações mágicas, aqueles que chegam lá e são comuns sofrem mutações e adquirem poderes mágicos, muitas vezes o governo mágico brasileiro e o não mágico agem em conjunto para acobertar o acontecimento dando pele sintética humana ou de quaisquer criaturas que queiram, dando novas identidades, alem de convertê-los ao mundo mágico.

A cidade subaquática é ligada a um portal que fica nas cinco direções, norte, sul, leste oeste e central parte da ilha submersa, lá também é tomada por uma floresta tropical e cidades ligadas a outras dimensões e protegida por um escudo mágico.

Ao olhar da cidade subaquática pode-se ver a água do mar como se fosse o céu.

Não se deve deixar nenhuma pessoa que chegar lá voltar, sem saber o que aconteceu já que é uma comunidade oculta, nem bruxos ou outras criaturas de países diferentes, já que é o local onde se exporta e levam-se clandestinamente inúmeros animais e monstros, que servem para fazer novas espécies, como cruzar dragões...

Somente seres e criaturas brasileiras que trabalham no Conselho trabalham lá e tem inúmeros nativos por lá.

Para aumentarem seus poderes o grupo de Zariel e os inúmeros índios que viviam lá, aqueles com habilidades especiais com poderes especiais, que fossem extremamente fortes, beberam a água da vida, e aumentaram o poder do escudo que protegia a floresta Distante e todo o seu território, onde ficava o Campus Zariel e todas as aldeias que lá existem até hoje, além de serem ajudados pelos índios que se sacrificaram em prol do escudo barreira.

Quando os estrangeiros começaram a chegar eles devastaram boa parte do Brasil, mas quanto mais abria caminho, mas locais eram engolidas pelas barreiras sendo levadas para outras dimensões, nunca conseguiram encontrar a escola onde estudavam, mas encontraram o local onde a floresta ficava colocaram o nome de Amazonas, um local cheio de vegetação, maior parte alagada e cheia de cobras e jacarés entre tantos outros bichos.

O país havia mudado, mas de todas as formas, com a grande quantidade de magia que eles usaram bebendo a água da vida, que fazia parte do território, da Floresta Distante, se tornando irreconhecível e com inúmeros efeitos colaterais causados pela água da vida.

Para alunos graduados a última prova seria criar uma barreira de neblina e água ou fazer bastante calor e frio ao mesmo tempo ou aleatoriamente, impedindo que um comum passasse para a escola, chamada de barreira de Akran, aquela ensinada pela ave, muitas vezes fazendo uma enxurrada aumentando a barreira de água.

Os portais podiam ligar a Floresta Distante a várias outras dimensões mágicas, fazendo uma grande costura na realidade em volta e em torno do Brasil, por que boa parte do território fora levada a outras realidades e o que restou foi costurado em outra parte, além de que todo o Brasil tem inúmeras árvores mágicas com portais para outros mundos mágicos, com magia de disfarce para camuflar tudo com a água que sempre imunda a floresta, os manguezais ou em locais áridos e devastados pela seca e todo o Amazonas sendo um meio de que nenhum comum possa atravessar ou se locomover na parte mais oculta da floresta tendo a água encantada.

Como os colonizadores deram o nome de floresta Amazônica, não sabendo da floresta oculta, que os alunos e professores denominavam de Floresta Distante, já que em inúmeros pontos do Brasil a portais espalhados por toda parte, sendo fácil ser transportado ou sugado algumas vezes sem volta.

A floresta distante e composta por todo o território amazônico e suas florestas e todos os países que fazem fronteira com o Brasil que são composta pelos países aqui listados.

- **Guiana Francesa: **655 km de fronteira, situada totalmente no estado do Amapá.

**- Suriname: **593 km de fronteira, sendo no estado do Amapá (52 km) e no Pará (541 km).

**- Guiana: **1.606 km de fronteira, sendo no estado do Pará (642 km) e Roraima (964 km).

**- Venezuela: **1.492 km de fronteira, sendo em Roraima (954 km) e Amazonas (538 km).

**- Colômbia: **644 km de fronteira, situada totalmente no território do estado do Amazonas.

**- Peru: **2.995 km de fronteira, sendo no Amazonas (1.565 km) e Acre (1.430 km).

**- Bolívia: **3.126 km de fronteira, sendo no Acre (618 km), Rondônia (1.342 km), Mato Grosso (780 km) e Mato Grosso do Sul (386 km)

**- Paraguai: **1.339 km de fronteira, sendo no Mato Grosso do Sul (1.131 km) e Paraná (208 km).

**- Argentina: **1.263 km de fronteira, sendo no Paraná (293 km), Santa Catarina (246 km) e Rio Grande do Sul (724 km).

**- Uruguai: **1.003 km de fronteira, totalmente com o Rio Grande do Sul.

E assim compondo o grande território da Floresta Distante que aos pouco com a colonização e a emigração de outros povos juntamente com a modernização transformaram assim em um imenso país tropical e magico.

Porem este mesmo paiz e um local misterioso e distante ao mesmo tempo perto já que a vegetação se camufla e se esconde.

Com o tempo a própria floresta foi desaparecendo e a população crescendo e não existe mais tantos habitantes originais como antigamente e as dimensões foram sendo engolidas para a dimensão magica da floresta.

A floresta e tomada por magia e concentração de energia da natureza e seus princípios mágicos foram se perdendo.

A Floresta Digikan é infestada de criaturas das trevas, e tomada por uma magia das trevas muito forte que impossibilita as criaturas que vivem lá de saírem a não ser que tenham boas intenções, sendo até uma espécie de prisão àqueles que infringem algumas leis são mandados para a Floresta Digikan para serem torturados pelos seres que vivem lá muitas vezes são mortos, poucos são tomados pelas trevas e são convertidos a criaturas das trevas, mas atualmente não está tendo tanta restrição destas criaturas a entrada para o Brasil ou a Floresta Distante.

Todo o território brasileiro é tomado por um escudo protetor que impede criaturas malignas de atravessarem, aqueles que tiverem bom senso e pensamentos bons poderão atravessar a barreira valendo para todos os tipos de criaturas que tiverem poder, sendo o motivo pelo qual o Brasil é considerado um paraíso, o escudo é sustentado pelos Anciões e principalmente por Zariel, desde sua volta ao país, mas atualmente é permitida a entrada para o Rio Grande do Sul, Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo e certas dimensões do Amazonas, mas não é restrito aos humanos.

Mas isso não impede de humanos de atravessarem a barreira já que todos têm livre arbítrio, eles fazem o que quiserem com a terra e o mundo onde vivem

A luz não entra na Floresta nem com a luz de uma varinha, bastão, aura, cetro, centelha divina* ou lanterna, não tendo como ver a palma de uma mão na frente dos olhos da criatura.

A centelha divina é abrigada em um pequeno vidro redondo onde alguns magos fiéis colocam energia espiritual, de algum deus como sendo uma espécie de amostra de poder ou de pode podendo iluminar qualquer lugar até mesmo o inferno, purificando seres das trevas e anjos caídos com uma luz branca e dourada.

Na Bahia onde há outros escudos mágicos, guardando uma parte do local e outro Portal dos Idiomas, Iolanda dos Milagres, uma arquimaga vidente e profetisa, criou o Campus Meneses em Salvador bem longe da cidade e de curiosos, na Caatinga, fora do alcance de pessoas comuns, uma escola para médiuns, videntes, profetas, espíritas, sensitivos, visão remota, cartomantes e poderes da mente como para-normais, numa parte distante das águas da praia, perto de uma encosta do lado oeste, perto de uma parte árida e seca.

Tendo em consideração de que inúmeros outros bruxos, e além de comuns e diversas criaturas mágicas iriam para o Brasil ela deveria fazer algo, que organizasse seu país de origem, e seu lar, então no ano de 1516 inaugurou terminando de construir o Palácio do Planalto batizado de Conselho Imperial Mágico Supremo Brasileiro Integrados Celestial e Dimensões.

Este ficou conhecido ate hoje como a maior orgainzacao ministerial e prédio governamental escondido onde se rejem as leis da dimensão magica.

Palácio do Planalto da CIMSBICD: mas ela precisava dar um nome para o local de se situava na árvore celestial, chamando-a de Palácio do Planalto Ministerial Celestial Imperial Mágico.

Onde por fim ela construiu no cesto e sétimo andar uma imensa e eterna biblioteca contendo todos os pergaminhos e livros que roubou, principalmente aqueles que eram comprados e doados, para lá conforme os anos prosseguiam.

Chamada de Imperatriz, com isso criaram o Laço da União Divina, e a Cidade do Conselho, no Rio São Francisco, no meio do Rio São Francisco, em cima de um gigantesco Pau Brasil (ou arvore Zariel) Dourado e muito grosso onde também tem uma espécie de elevador, não somente é governado por seres divinos, mágicos sobrenaturais, bruxos e diversas outras criaturas e pelos deuses com respeito e igualdade entre todos, todos que participam e ocupam o cargo dos chamados de Anciões, aqueles que integram o Conselho, que compartilham o poder entre eles aqueles que se reúnem freqüentemente e ficam no Conselho resolvendo casos propostas, assuntos ministrais, discutem assuntos e resolvem problemas debatem assuntos e diversas outras coisas.

O Conselho e integrado exclusivamente de indígenas nativos brasileiros e ate hoje não tendo um único estrangeiros todos nativos do brasil sendo também seus descendentes.

O Laço da União Divina: sendo uma cerimônia em invocação, que abre todos os portais dimensionais, tendo contato permanente entre os seres celestiais divinos, demoníacos e de outro mundo, daquele dia em diante, também fazendo a união entre os poderes de todos aqueles que se uniram para liderar o Conselho como ficou apelidado, compartilhando os poderes de cada um, acreditando que a união faz a força, quando vários seres se unem nasce um grande poder, sendo vários em um.

A CIMSBICD é integrada por cada respectiva criatura representante de uma espécie e raça diferente nativas brasileiras sendo denominados como os Anciões ou Conselheiros, podendo ser de qualquer tipo de criatura.

Sendo aqueles que regem as leis do mundo mágico criado por eles, ocultam e mandam ocultar a magia daqueles que não tem parentes com habilidades mágicas.

São eles que resolvem casos, infortúnios, destruição, e problemas causados por criaturas mágicas, monstros, humanos, e bruxos.

Eles também criaram a Cúpula da Ordem, onde se resolvem pequenos problemas.

Nunca na historia do Brasil um descendente de mestico ou filho de estrangeiro como os que são descendentes de portugueses e de outras nascionalidades integraram o conselho.

Sendo este uma ordem dada pela primeira rainha e sua linhagem, apenas pessoas pardas indígenas nativas e suas descendências.

A magia e controlada e mantida entre os seus inúmeros sucessores.

Quanto a escola ela não tem distinção no ensino tratando todos igualmente menos no conselho onde não e permitido descendentes de outras nacionalidades serem escolhidos.

A árvore sai do centro e do fundo do rio São Francisco, rodeada por mais três arvores em volta que a rodeia e se enrola ao redor da arvore, sendo um local totalmente dourado e tomado por luz, com a árvore ligada a outras dimensões e escudos mágicos, impossibilitando qualquer comum de poder ver a CIMSBICD.

A CIMSBICD tem inúmeras portas e corredores sem fim graças a seus inúmeros portais, que ligam a diversas dimensões, podendo levar a qualquer lugar através de portas com números em algarismos romanos, somente aquelas com algarismos romanos podem abrir dimensões.

Também existe a barreira das dimensões chamada Akinand.

Quando Zariel criou o Conselho ela também pensou em seus guardiões, sendo assim escolheu os Guardiões Ministeriais, três anos depois de terminada a obra e os meios de proteção.

Os Guardiões Ministeriais são os guardas ou guardiões da Cidade do Conselho e da CIMSBICD.

Alguns deles são espécies de vultos negros, outro dourados, com capas, sendo sempre anjos femininos, proibidos de mostrarem seus rostos as pessoas, dentro delas eles usam armaduras flexíveis e douradas, além de usarem espadas, tendo poderes integrados ao Conselho, também pode ser até elementais, espíritos guardiões aqueles que renunciaram a jornada ao outro plano, já que todos os integrantes do conselho compartilham seus poderes e o conhecimento entre si.

Os cargos dos integrantes do Conselho são passados de geração em geração e aquele que tiver a maior força de vontade, mas aqueles que quiserem ou pode ser passado para aquele que tiver valor.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 07

A Idade das Trevas

Neste momento temos as principais os vampiros e os lobisomens, as raças já posicionadas em intrincadas disputas de poder e um longo período de dominação pela Casa Juliot. A ignorância e o medo se alastram pelo continente europeu. E surgem os primeiros Carteadores eles eram filhos dos integrantes dos anciões

Após um sucessivo jogo de alianças e traições os vampiros da Casa Juliot constróem uma teia de influência que se espalha desde as highlands ou seja os que chamam de imortais, mas nas casas escocesas até as fronteiras com a China. E iniciam um sangrento processo de perseguição contra todas as criaturas sobrenaturais, subjugando os fracos e exterminando os fortes, alguns eram espiões da CIMSBICD.

Este genocídio macabro ficou conhecido como a Diáspora entre os Licantropos, alguns corrompidos pelo Grande Verme, outros tentando por si só ganhar poder, e guerreando entre si, forçando várias Matilhas a migrarem para regiões distantes e umas poucas a se corromperem para o lado dos Juliot. Os Homens-Cobra, também garou ou licantropos europeus cruzaram o Mediterrâneo e se misturaram com seus primos africanos, tinham inúmeros espiões de Zariel, convertidos por ela ampliando suas habilidades e aprendendo novas magias. Entre os Homens-Lobo se estabeleceu uma cisão, quando alguns membros juraram fidelidade eterna aos vampiros para sobreviver, formando a temida Falange Furiosa, ao quais alguns fogem secretamente com enviados de zariel ao Brasil, indo direto a CIMSBICD.

Especialistas em rastreamento, estes Licantropos renegados caçaram e conduziram à morte muitos daqueles considerados inimigos, aqueles que tentavam fugir sozinhos pelos Juliot: Carniçais de outras Casas, magos, Santos e até Fantasmas. Os Homens-Urso na antiga Rússia foram mortos em larga escala durante as hibernações de inverno, a ponto de serem obrigados a se espalhar em direções diversas e abdicarem de um hábito racial de milênios, outros eram procurados por carteadores.

Entretanto, alguns deles permaneceram em solo russo e estabeleceram uma aliança de ferro com a Casa Rasputin, que permanece até os dias de hoje e muitos outros foram procurados pelos aliados de Zariel que por sua vez ofereceram um novo lar e uma aliança que possibilitaria uma trégua e chances que viverem sem serem perceguidos ou mortos.

O reinado Juliot durou aproximadamente mil anos, se estendendo desde o século VI até o século XVI. Neste período, controlaram governos e a Igreja, forte no continente.

Porem existia aqueles que eram leais a Zariel que buscavam forcas alianças e proteção a dama de vermelho que se infiltrou dentro do Vaticano.

Foi a época da "Santa Inquisição", a forma como os laicos conheceram a histeria assassina dos Juliot contra todos os seres sobrenaturais e contra todos os praticantes de qualquer forma de Magia. O monopólio das artes arcanas deveria permanecer dentro da Casa. Enquanto Santos, Licantropos e outros (incluindo laicos falsamente acusados) eram queimados nas fogueiras da intolerância, mas só eram queimados aqueles a quem Zariel não conseguiu ajudar ela concedia auxilio e um refugio a quem quisesse se aliar a ela, os vampiros Juliot estabeleciam pactos profanos com Hierarcas de Infernum e Forças de Outros Planos em troca de mais e mais poder.

Enquanto Zariel ajudava a converter e exterminar vampiros e criaturas infernais que tentavam ganhar poder e por sua vez ela convertia vitimas da inquisição.

Neste período, os poucos habitantes originais da Faeria que não se refugiaram no Brasil e não se uniram ao Conselho aqueles que haviam permanecido no extrangeiro foram mortos e sua presença tornou-se apenas uma lenda no coração dos laicos e os portais foram todos fechados por ordem da Imperatriz das Fadas, Orvalho Suave, mas reabertos no Brasil com o consentimento e a reunião da CIMSBICD, mas secretamente continua aberta tendo que pagar impostos para passagem.

Os Borgia

Sabe-se que existia uma descendente dos Devoradores chamada de Alma Grifinder Deodore, uma Saxonica, vivia na Bretanha, antes de apenas de pensar em conhecer Zariel, de alguma forma ela foi a Roma ela havia fugido.

Sabe-se que Alma tivera cinco filhos que foram roubados e treinados para caçar bruxos...

Esta por sua vez se casou novamente e assim criou a organização Corte dos Alltos.

Giuliano della Rovere sendo um grande aliado de Zariel ao qual a propria o aconselhava ela tambem por sua vez alimentava muitos boatos da vida dos Borgia e criava sua ma fama influenciando Cesar Borgia a cometer assassinatos e sendo uma incrivel amante ao longo dos anos ao qual usou seus dotes e influencia para envenenar a populacao com historias.

Este por sua vez era influenciados pelos espioes da dama de vermelho.

Porem quando Zariel passava pelas redondezas ela assim conheceu um de seus descendentes em meio ao período em que viveu pelas redondezas pelo reino da Italia ocorreu um conflito entre os descendentes de Alma e a própria Zariel sendo também pelos influentes e também pela família Borgia.

Em uma disputa pelo poder Zariel lutou com os ultimos descendetes dos Borgia e assim dando fim a dama que estava gravida arrancando o bebe de seu ventre e assim envenenando Lucrecia

Em meio as disputas de poder ela envenenou inúmeros Devoradoras criando disputas internas na Organizacao dos Devoradores e aniquilando cada um deles no processo.

Destruindo suas mentes e coracoes ela roubou seus poderes e assim suas terras onde induziu cada um deles a assinar documentos em seu nome.

Invandindo sua mente em seus últimos momentos de vida roubou o conhecimento do veneno cantarella para si.

Ela então pegou para si inúmeros documentos históricos e a liderança da organização onde ela se tornou tutora dos últimos Borgia sendo este um menino que veio a se tornar um homem desconhecendo sua historia e os acontecimentos do passado.

Indo em busca dos princípios e criando uma organização ou roubando seus conhecimentos estabelecidos em vários territórios estrangeiros e as instruções do veneno dos Borgia.

Ela havia destruído a reputação desta família para muitos escritores.

Cancao entoada:

Orvalho Suave foi substituída por uma metamórfica que roubou seu sangue e dois anos depois ela com uma poção mágica roubou sua consciência poder e lembranças e a matou secretamente, substituindo-a sem o seu povo saber, assim formando uma aliança com Zariel e reabrindo o portal e decretando a passagem que deverá ser paga e impostos a seres pagos e foi assim que de uma maneira misteriosa Orvalho Suave morreu três anos depois dando seu cargo a Silvia bisneta de Zariel e sendo comandados pela CIMSBICD.

Mas este domínio de terror foi duramente combatido por quem podia ou por quem ousava, Zariel mandou seus Sentinelas, guerreiros e magos alem de diversos aliados vampiros e licantropos, os muitos metamórficos que se aliaram a ela e queriam igualdade lutaram e alguns morreram até o ponto de Zariel e seus companheiros lutarem nesta guerra, que veio depois para impedirem a sucessão...

Nas highlanders, os que no Brasil são chamados de Imortais escoceses, a Casa Kravmore recusou-se a se submeter aos desmandos do títere inglês dos Juliot e deflagrou uma guerra árdua e sangrenta, tentaram aliança com Zariel em troca de armas e outras poções e alimentos, já que mesmo sendo imortais precisavam se alimentar.

Na Rússia, os Rasputin sabotavam como podiam o domínio dos Juliot, desviando o dinheiro de impostos, acobertando sobrenaturais para seu próprio exército proibido, aliciando interventores, aprendendo técnicas místicas enquanto fingia submissão e mandavam diplomatas ao Brasil e aos Estados Unidos. E no interior da Europa se travava uma batalha silenciosa e mortal entre a Falange Furiosa e os demais Licantropos que resistiam, alguns se acovardam e fugiam para outros países.

Na China, os Homens-Tigre, já organizados em torno de seu Mandarim, mantinham suas fronteiras intocadas pela sede expansionista dos Vampiros Juliot, outros fugiam para o Brasil. Datam desta época também os primeiros boatos sobre uma rede secreta de homens, vampiros e licantropos dedicados ao bem comum da civilização: o Panopticum, que mandou um Embaixador ao Brasil em troca de alianças secretas, mas existiam alguns espiões de Zariel a maioria tinha marca secretas de cobra e serpentes se entrelaçando, que desta forma conseguiam aliados e lucros inomináveis.

Depois que conseguiu a aliança com o Panopticum Zariel se infiltrou em seus meio onde começou a dividir o poder de seus associados formando discórdia em seu meio ela não somente dividiu as forcas como converteu seus futuros integrantes forajando destruição dentro de suas fileiras aqueles que não se aliavam a Zariel perderam suas vidas como o que começou a acontecer dentro desta organização que aos poucos antes de ser reconhecida pelos apises aliados desapareceu sem deixar vestígios e assim Zariel matou tanto seus integrantes quanto seus filhos assim desfazendo qualquer influencia exterior.

A organização foi remodelada como uma froca aliada fantasma de casas vampíricas com o intuito de seu extermínio e muitas vezes conversão em aliados.

O que aos poucos ela infiltrava seus espiões em casas vampíricas e assim plantava a discórdia onde destruía de dentro para fora e assim disseminava a destuicao.

Mas ao final de tudo, os principais inimigos dos Juliot foram os próprios Juliot. Desgastados por disputas internas, pela loucura e pela degeneração genética que começava a se espalhar por seus filhos, uma peste que fora propagada pelos espiões de Zariel, junto com o poder que vinha depois da queima, sua esfera de poder foi diminuindo aos poucos. No começo do período das Grandes Navegações, quando o poder do comércio virou o jogo contra o feudalismo, os Juliot já haviam perdido o controle sobre sua própria estrutura e o nível de descontentes era muito elevado, Zariel fazia diversas barganhas impedindo que vampiros a todo o custo viajarem, tendo que sair clandestinamente.

Muitos dos navios ou qualquer meio de transporte que por via das duvidas tinha boatos de vampiros a bordo eram sabotados não medindo esforços para tanto que mesmo humanos eram mortos em seu meio.

Com a descoberta de novos continentes (e novas raças), a mudança tornou-se inevitável, por fim alguns integrantes fugiram encenaram suas mortes e se uniram secretamente a Zariel, que de seu jeito manipulara a todos com seus propósitos, mandados com novas fisionomias e barganhados com novas nações e se aliando a outras raças, em troca de alimentos e outras barganhas de valor...

Mas o principal mistério para os Vampiros da casa Juliot, desta era foram alguns magos, que depois de torturados e queimados na fogueira, muitas vezes eles eram conjurados para o Conselho, e tiveram suas vidas restituídas retornavam vinte e quatro horas depois da morte com novos e surpreendentes poderes representados por cartas místicas que se materializavam em pleno ar, e destruíram todos os vampiros que viam pela frente a mando de Zariel.

Eram os primeiros Carteadores convertidos cujos poderes haviam ganho de Zariel em troca de sua lealdade, a aparecer na frente destes pobres e infelizes e que poucos que conseguiam fugir.

Há um registro exato de qual foi o primeiro, sendo chamado de Allexander Debenrrorn, mas o fato é que a Fonte rapidamente espalhou suas dádivas entre várias outras pessoas, sobrenaturais ou não, de ambos os lados do domínio Juliot. E, ainda que os vampiros tenham gasto séculos de estudo para descobrir os segredos deste novo poder, a verdade é que ele permanece misterioso e aleatório para eles até os dias de hoje, mesmo que muitos tentavam comprar as informações subornando muitos ressurgidos, para eles não, mas para Zariel que concede vida através de seu sangue e magia juntamente com um ingrediente secreto, que ela roubos dos Borgia e os aperfeiçoou, era uma mistura de Cantarela e Chipaim, ela fez com que se tornassem contagiosos, ao toque ou a fumaça.

Estranho mundo novo

No ano de 1548, viera para o Brasil um bruxo de Portugal, cujo nome era Manuel Joaquim Márquez de Alcântara, Cabral Figueiredo Gerúndio 3°, sabe-se que nessa época no exterior os bruxos ainda eram perseguidos, então eles encenavam sua morte para os comuns como os chamavam, ele era um parente distante de Pedro Alvarez Cabral que fora e este foi supostamente queimado na fogueira, mas na verdade ele se transportara na hora exata em que iria ser queimado trocando de lugar com um cadáver, morto por ladrões (na verdade ele era um dos ladrões).

Ele na verdade não viera para morar lá, mas de alguma forma queria fugir e se abrigar no Brasil, ou compartilhar seu poder, acabando se enchendo de ganância pelos poderes dos Conselheiros querendo tudo para si, querendo reivindicar o poder de Zariel e o cargo de Imperador, já que achava que aquele país só era conhecido graças a seu primo distante e ainda queria o poder da índia para ele para poder se vingar daqueles que queriam sua morte e controlar o país e o mundo, futuramente o Universo.

Ele na verdade era um bruxo maligno, (um dos necromantes que tem em todos os países), além de ser um psicopata que fora internado no manicômio quatro vezes e fugio todas essas vezes, nêcromante, ele tinha incríveis poderes das trevas e levantava inúmeros morto-vivos de suas tumbas, além de manipular a mente e modificar o corpo e o espírito de suas vítimas, não era a toa que eles queriam matá-lo, era um bom motivo para isso.

Se isso não bastava, ele tinha uma legião de bruxos renegados das trevas ao seu comando, que também haviam se refugiado no Brasil e não gostava dessa história de igualdade sendo que achavam que os bruxos eram superiores as outras criaturas e deveriam escravizá-las.

Zariel e sua legião de seguidores e aliados guerrearam ao seu lado contra Manuel, que duraram cem dias e cem noites, lançavam ataques e feitiços, os índios sendo conhecida como a guerras dos cento e um dias que os ajudaram usaram como armas suas lanças, espadas, arcos e flechas purificadoras, além de magia indígena com pó mágico, alguns lutaram mano a mano invocando o poder dos deuses para se proteger, a única maneira da população não descobrir o que estava acontecendo, era fazer uma barreira de contenção chamada de Barreira Escudo de Zanon, que impedia qualquer ser inocente de ver ultrapassar, ou chegar perto do local de batalha transportando-o para uma dimensão paralela, mas se um dos aliados de Zariel perdesse uma parte do escudo se desfaria, e toda destruição contida iria se alastrar por toda a região, mas isso era impedido por Zariel que enviava alguns poderes a seus companheiros.

Enquanto lutaram, Manuel lançava raios, chamas das trevas e jogando inúmeros mortos vivos em sua direção além de inúmeras criaturas que queriam matá-la.

Na hora em que o bruxo maligno estava perdendo e Zariel iria absorver seus poderes, ele joga uma bola de energia em sua direção e absorve seus asseclas, se tornando uma imensa criatura de energia negra com asas gigantescas com garras, sendo muito parecido com um morcego que soltava chamas negras, com duas imensas cabeças e muitos olhos, Zariel decide que o único jeito de vencerem o ser maligno era se fundir, já que a violência não funcionava.

Sendo assim eles fazem a cerimônia, do Laço da União Divina de Fusão, sendo Zariel não é mais um único ser, mas inúmeros, já que não só se fundiu a umas mulheres, mas a homens também então, se tornou um ser andrógeno e podendo mudar de sexo quando bem entender, tendo um outro nome chamado de Okaô Oainu.

Lutando bravamente cada um lançando energia, chamas e bolas de magia em suas direções, mano a mano, lançando voadoras, dando socos e pontapés além de destruir tudo ao seu redor, com tamanha energia que lançaram em suas direções, uma luz cegante envolvia tudo ao redor e a barreira não suportando a descarga de energia, se desfez, fazendo com que tudo ao seu redor fosse destruída.

Quando tudo parecia empatado Okaô invocou o poder de todos os deuses da floresta para ajudarem-na em sua batalha, assim vencendo seu inimigo lançando uma imensa bola de energia purificada em sua direção destruindo-o enquanto tentava fugir de seu alcance.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele era destruído e evaporado, eles absorveram seus poderes e conhecimento prendendo sua alma em uma bola dourada do tamanho de uma mão, deixando preso eternamente, além de lançar uma maldição fazendo com que se ele somente voltando ao normal se algum dia ele se redimir perante as criaturas que vivem no Brasil e aceitar seus erros.

E enviando as almas do exercito de Manuel em uma barreira entre o Caos e o Nada, juntamente com a alma dele que estava dentro da bola.

Com o seu novo poder restaurado com a ajuda dos deuses, Okao restaurou e refez toda a flora e fauna do Brasil perdida com a batalha e ressuscitaram aqueles que morreram apagando as lembranças do que aconteceu.

Ela lançou uma luz de memória por todo o Brasil apagando a memória daqueles que viram o que aconteceu.

Uma, das maiores armas de apagar memória que eles chamam de Luz da Lua Esplendoral, é o Cristo Redentor.

Do mesmo modo que tudo ressurgiu foram todos sendo ressuscitados de diversas formas diferentes e a parte mágica do Brasil havia aumentado tendo que também ser camuflada porque havia uma grande concentração mágica, assim lançando para outra dimensão.

Naquela hora se tornou Okaô Oãinu, e algum tempo depois do termino da batalha gerou um ser de sua fusão entrando em parto sozinho, poucas horas depois, o fruto de sua fusão deixando a cuidados de sua guardiã, suas filhas que já tinham uma idade avançada invejavam a nova criança que nascera muito poderosa, assim tentando se livrar dela já que ela era a mais nova e não seria justo, Okaô a chamou de Launieri, não conseguindo sendo castigadas por sua mãe deste modo ela tirou os dons de suas filhas impedindo de fazer magia e passando seus poderes a sua filha mais nova que se tornou ainda mais poderosa e mais nova princesa da CIMSBICD e futura imperatriz.

Mas mesmo assim ela precisava de alguém que pudesse sucedê-la futuramente então suas filhas imploraram seus poderes de volta, prometendo com todas as suas forças que não iriam mais tentar matar nenhum irmão, e muitas de suas já eram e já tinham filhas, seus filhos ou eram mortos ou mandavam para viver com seus maridos, mas na maioria elas absorviam seus poderes, ou deixavam-nos menos poderosos, mas Zariel não perdoou a idealizadora então a amaldiçoou e a prendeu em uma antiga cidade construída pelos construtores do Conselho, onde eram guardadas as riquezas da CIMSBICD.

Assim sendo Okaô restaurou o poder algumas de suas filhas, mas deixou o Cargo de Primeira princesa para Launieri por ser a mais sabia e poderosa.

Com o final da batalha estava começando a busca de novos integrantes para compor o Conselho, muito tempo se passou e conseguiram inúmeros outros integrantes de diversas nações indígenas descendentes dos integrantes originais e de novos mundos mágicos criados com o poder de Okaô, sendo que também os novos integrantes agem secretamente como a princesa Isabel e Leopoldina e seus outros irmãos dados mortos para os comuns ou aqueles que vivem em dois mundos, seus nomes eram mantidos em segredo.

Sabendo que mesmo em guerras ainda havia aulas e pessoas para serem criadas e ensinadas.

Como seus irmãos despertaram seus poderes muito cedo foram mandados para o Vale dos Cinco Vilarejos ou Benzoares, para viver lá com uma guardiã chamada Ezora, já que além de guardiã era uma boa professora e mãe adotiva.

Dona Luiza Maria Margarida Borges de Barros Condessa de Barral, era uma maga e usava seus poderes secretamente, aprendera com sua tia avó, nos tempos de criança e adolescência quando passava as férias em sua chácara.

Ela fora mandada por Okaô para ensinar as meninas disciplina e magia secretamente já que tinham características mágicas e podiam fazer alguns feitiços escondidos.

Leopoldina sendo a mais nova despertou muito tarde seu poder, mas era mais poderosa já que algumas habilidades eram movidas a emoções, sendo até perigosos e descomunais, mesmo, além de causar muitos problemas, principalmente quando sua irmã se tornou rainha no local do pai, assim não tendo como controlar transformou parte de seu poder em um livro de couro azul envolto de essência dourada, com uma espécie de cadeado negro envolto de fumaça, que ficava preso nela.

Esse livro era tão poderoso que se fosse aberto iria liberar uma energia dourada intensa que chegaria ao céu em forma de rajada e teria a capacidade de destruir tudo a sua volta, além de apagar todas as luzes.

Ela criara no dia 16 de abril de 1688 a lei do Equilíbrio, somente para reforçar os entendimentos e dizer que o único país a livrar os seres mágicos da opressão, sua irmã Isabel se tornara a guardiã do Equilíbrio, essa lei tem a finalidade de libertar seres mágicos da opressão, desigualdade, descriminação e a escravidão, pelo menos esse era seu pensamento a principio.

Assim criando também o Departamento de Ataques Mágicos, Mistificados, Sobrenaturais e Humanos da Polícia Federal do Brasil, Mundos Mágicos Paralelos, Sobrenaturais e Divinos DAMMSHPFBMMPSD.

Sendo um departamento do Conselho que prendem, acusam, defendem e protegem criaturas e seres mágicos ou bruxos que qualquer problema ou eventualidade causada por inúmeros seres de diversas nações, eles também enviam advogados a vitimas e a acusados, todos tem direito de defesa.

Também criou o Departamento de Empregos de Seres do Brasil e Mundos Mágicos DESBMM, como o nome já diz envia seres humanos ou mágicos que fazem parte dos mundos mágicos ou sobrenaturais e qualquer emprego sendo uma agência de empregos a empresas filiadas, usando magia, camuflando sua magia e se um ser opinar em ir para um emprego comum ele é mandado com um disfarce, sendo o ano que fora criada a pele sintética de humano de qualquer animal comum.

Leopoldina alguns anos depois havia saído permanentemente do mundo comum para ir para o mundo mágico integrando o Conselho permanentemente, sendo uma Anciã, com seus poderes guardados em um livro, ainda eram grandiosos e devastadores, mesmo assim como ela já estava adulta e seu poder se igualara ao livro, sendo que o objeto de conhecimento e poder começou a ser passado de geração em geração.

Seus descendentes do sexo feminino que nascem com poderes mágicos são levados para viver no Vale dos Cinco Vilarejos (Benzoares), e do sexo masculino vive na Cidade do Conselho para serem treinados nas artes mágicos ou ser um integrante do Conselho, sendo um Ancião.

Sendo que somente seus descendentes podem tocá-lo, pegá-lo ou enviar magias para ele, sendo que aqueles que fazem parte de sua família enviam magias e poder ao livro.

O Édem somente existe para os Celestiais e algumas almas extremamente puras que não tem sonho algum além daquele de ajudar a humanidade e matar demônios do mundo das trevas, aqueles que trabalham para a CIMSBICD são proibidos de ajudar demônios do mundo das trevas e os anjos que trabalham e integram a CIMSBICD também são proibidos de ajudarem outros celestiais já que eles vivem em uma dimensão a parte ou na Terra fazendo outros serviços, os outros reencarnam.

O primeiro celestial a integrar a CIMSBICD era Paulo um ser muito antigo, antes demônio e muito antes uma menina que tivera inúmeras chances em vida, há tempos atrás criara celestiais que integram o Conselho, divididos em grupos, chamados de Detetives Celestiais, os Anciões Detetives, Guardiões Celestiais e por ultimo os Deterious todos vivem na terra por escolha própria e são de diversas nacionalidades.

Mas sempre foi e sempre será o maior inimigo dos mundos e de todos o Grande Verme – A Destruição ( Vermis Magnis) o Engolidor de Mundos, antes o Equilíbrio, enlouquecido agora, seu único objetivo é destruir e com ele vir o Apocalipse, sendo o inimigos de todos, como demônios, celestiais, anjos, deuses, humanos e criaturas mágicas.

Ele corrompe todas as criaturas a sua volta, transformando quem quer que seja, tornando-os mutantes, monstros corrompidos.

Deste modo Zariel desde que descobriu sua existência tenta buscar aliados para a unificação e a união para vencer o Engolidor a Destruição, deste modo converte desde anjos a demônios para o seu lado, já que os dois tentam destruir um ao outro, e estão sendo manipulados pela Destruição e fazendo o seu jogo.

Na CIMSBICD e em várias prisões do Brasil onde tem a Bruxa do Nordeste e em Santa Catarina tem aprisionado alguns demônios, anjos, duendes, ninfas, e diversas outras criaturas como vampiros, lobisomens e os seguidores do Vermis Magnis são aprisionados e alguns até torturados, mas sem serem comprovados, já que determinado nível da prisão deixa algumas criaturas em estado catatônico, ou até com graves problemas mentais e alguns em estado letárgico, sendo que se alguns ainda estiverem acordados estariam perturbados.

Em maio de 1832 em um dia quentes e poeirentos houve uma grande elevação espiritual.

No Divinatório do Conselho Landia descendente de Iolanda a mais poderosa vidente profetizou se uniu as outras em visões coletivas em um transe prolongado, assim tendo uma das mais importantes visões.

Assim todas as videntes chamaram por toda a CIMSBICD pela presença de Zariel, fazendo com que todos os Anciões procurassem por Zariel, muitos se preocuparam com a ocorrência e mandaram chamar pelos Celestiais que integravam o Conselho para saberem quem era aquele anjo que fora morto por Nephistus o Grande Lorde da Guerra que estava sendo pronunciado pelas videntes...

Quando Zariel chegou, estava sendo esperada por Olindina uma mulher de meia idade de cabelos longuíssimos lisos, lambidos de cor castanha de estatura mediana de pele morena clara e olhos escuros, a líder das videntes naquele ano, a cumprimentando demoradamente e se curvando, e aconteceu mais ou menos assim...

Ela disse inclinando-se, com a cabeça baixa e o braço direito no peito.― "Minha grande senhora por favor me acompanhe até o Divinatório para ver Landia e as outras, nós tivemos uma grande visão.- com os olhos rodando e esbugalhando parecendo uma desvairada "

― "E qual era de tão importante para me chamar em uma hora tão importante para mim? ― perguntou Zariel"

― "Uma visão ou uma profecia poderá ser realizada pela senhora, nossa grande senhora.― dizia Olindina. ― quando Caesar morreu ouve um grito psíquico e ele poderá ser restaurado com a energia psíquica que a senhora unir...― concluía ela".

"Ela era levada pela vidente ao divinatório assim ela contava..."

― "Se a senhora Zariel conseguisse trazer Caesar e todos os seus seguidores a vida e carne deste arcanjo eles seriam um de seus mais poderosos aliados integrados a CIMSBICD como Lucibel quando a senhora deu as asas a ele e o converteu para a proteção e a neutralidade com relação a outros, já que os Luciferites não terão mais nada a ver com ele".

― "Desse modo a senhora terá mais aliados se conseguir"...

― "Mas pelo que eu sei ele foi obliterado... ― dizia Zariel insegura".

"Ao chegarem Landia disse que ela sendo a mais próxima dos deuses deteria a capacidade da recriação através de ondas e fragmentos psíquicos de seres que morreram a algum tempo e se ela conseguisse poderia evoluir"...

"Achava-se que aparentemente as videntes deviam estar em algum surto temporário para pedir aquilo que não se podia trazer a vida um ser que não existe mais, os anjos não acreditavam nessa hipótese já que ele não tivera alma, mas ninguém jamais contou se realmente ele fora obliterado ou não, até que Landia dissera"...

― "Mesmo que um demônio ou anjo oblitere outra criatura, para obliterar precisa absorver a alma, assim ela acaba por fazer parte dele, mas sempre existirá precisa apenas tirar dessa criatura, mas se fizer a oração a alma e passar por você colocando em um circulo do poder ele poderá ressurgir terá vida novamente e ressurgirá e terá vida uma nova chance"...

Zariel olhava para Landia e pensava até que ela mesma teve uma visão momentânea já que ela se unira a muito tempo com Iolanda e seus vários companheiros.

Neste momento ela havia visto um poder antigo a ser usado que deveria servir para trazer e passar a alma e o poder de Caesar e seus antigos companheiros a vida mesmo que eles pararam de existir neste plano eles existem em outros...

Deste modo ela se virara para os Celestiais que estavam a sua volta e alguns conselheiros, demônios e diversos outros integrantes e falou:

― "Eu vou ao altar de Zakinar, vocês celestiais devem ir ao Edem e trazer duas almas puras com pouco tempo de existência lá, aproximadamente um dia são aqueles que chegaram hoje lá ao meio dia, já são três horas além de trazerem três serafins dos Spiritus Latro em Libraria...― Então ela deu a eles uma pequena bola branca e azul do tamanho de uma mão que emanava uma nevoa espiralada azul clara. ― sejam rápidos, na hora que chegar saberão o que fazer! ― Disse ela".

Então se virou a um outro grupo de Celestiais e disse: ― Vão até as ruínas de Babilônia sigam ao sul e entrem nas câmara norte, sigam reto, quando virarem a esquerda encontrarão uma parede com inscrições, vão a um canto onde haverá um buraco e uma pequena alavanca dentro, deve-se empurrá-la, e assim entrar no escorregador que se formará, desse modo entrarão em uma câmara com diversas inscrições e em um canto há um jarro e o peguem, mas antes...― Ela fez um gesto de aceno aparecendo em sua mão uma pequena bolsa, luvas e um pequeno cetro cinza prata que ela deu a Leon um dos celestiais, assim eles foram embora.

Ao olhar para o outro lado se dirigiu aos demônios convertidos que eram guardiões da tumba de Bairan e disse aos dois a sua direita:

― "Vão a Pérsia no templo subterrâneo aonde o Leviathan fora morto e tragam a essência que está lá até mim...,― Rodopiando a mão surgindo um vidro esverdeado com uma tampa redonda de cor vermelha sangue, juntamente com uma espécie de detector comprido com a forma de uma dragão chinês de seis cabeças em seis direções com olhos bem abertos, dizendo em seguida. ― Ele os guiará.― Dando o objeto a Merai o demônio príncipe da mentira e mandando-os embora".

Virando-se aos quatro a sua esquerda.

― "Vocês devem ir a Tenebra e tragam até mim a alma torturada de Nabucodonosor rapidamente.― Levantando seu braço esquerdo e girando sua mão e braço fazendo surgir uma capa muito longa, comprida, grossa e aveludada de cor negra, dando a eles e falando em seguida. ― Ela os manterão a salvo e protegerão vocês de qualquer perigo, vão. ― Assim eles sumiram em seguida".

Zariel simplesmente começou a andar, fora envolvida por uma espécie de vento espiralado e dourado fazendo a desaparecer.

Em uma espécie de torre envolta de nevoa com a vista dos planetas sendo tudo escuro em cima com os planetas a mostra e embaixo dourado e branco o piso era de mármore e diversas inscrições mágicas, assim ela se sentou e começou a flutuar as pernas cruzadas e levitando em volta de uma energia branca que saia de seu corpo espiralado e a envolvia, ela dizia palavras antigas como latim ou grego, seus braços estavam esticados e retos.

Algum tempo depois vários de seus mensageiros transportaram as almas e os objetos, as almas queriam muito voltar, mas ela simplesmente formou com a mão o significado de barreiras e os prendeu evocando pedras brancas e transparentes e as colocou ao redor deles, assim, formaram-se símbolos e inscrições mágicas ao redor de seus prisioneiros, eles ficaram extremamente apavorados, querendo fugir de todas as formas, batendo nas barreiras.

Estava se formando um portal até o inferno entre Zariel e então ela colocou a mão direita para cima e a esquerda na direção de seus prisioneiros, eles começaram a cair ficando fracos.

Ela se concentrou e assim parecia fazer ao mesmo tempo uma barreira protegendo a si e ao redor e um portal para chegar a Nephistus e assim houve um grito que todos ouviram viram o Grande Lorde tentar atacá-la, mas ela o empurrava com o seu poder mental, uma aura branca espiralada era sugada e ia para ela, formando um fio, assim ele parecia sofrer, uma corrente dourada se formava ao redor do demônio e o jogava para longe enquanto uma bola de energia dourada saia de seu peito e ele simplesmente se calou sendo jogado para o inferno então ela fecha o portal.

A bola fora na direção de Zariel entrando por sua mão, assim ela passa pelo seu braço esquerdo se dirigindo para as almas e a de Nibocodonosor enquanto gritam, os jarros são quebrados e as essências são soltas e formam uma grande bola azul turquesa de gritos formando uma bola, se transformando em uma forma de um anjo caído no chão com asas enormes, assim Caesar é restaurado a vida, mas adormecido, Zariel sai do circulo e desfaz o feitiço, levando-o para dentro da CIMSBICD.

O anjo acorda meses depois e se recobra de seu acontecimento, mas não sabe como está lá, assim Zariel revelou algumas horas mais tarde o que fizera depois de ele jurar lealdade e jamais traí-los em nenhuma circunstancia, desse modo ele fez sem realmente querer, mas jamais voltou ao Edem e nem se aliou aos outros daquele mundo, por puro ressentimento, por tê-lo levado a obliteração, sendo um dos mais fieis a Zariel e a CIMSBICD.

No ano de 1888 foi legalizado o fim da escravidão no Brasil de seres mágicos e negros, sendo o único país onde não se escravizam criaturas mágicas, já que Zariel jamais aprovou a escravidão nem seus filhos e os Anciões.

Quando houve a guerra no Brasil entre os aliados de Zariel e Manuel, a Barreira Escudo de Zanom, e tudo dentro dela de alguma forma não fora afetada pela restauração do país, mesmo que ela não tenha agüentado a grande carga de magia na luta entre os dois e tenha se rompida e liberada toda a energia e destruído tudo, se tornando um local desolado e inabitável, houve uma espécie de metamorfose, deram o nome de Campo da Desolação, sendo uma espécie de pântano nublado, de alguma forma é uma espécie de barreira entre o vácuo o inferno, e o mundo dos mortos, onde se vê inúmeros corpos na água que ficam de olhos abertos, aqueles que não conseguiram ultrapassar ou prosseguir em sua viajem para o alem ou outro mundo, alguns pedem ajuda outros simplesmente arrastando para junto deles, olhando para cima, corpos de diversas criaturas e se alguém que for lá olhar muito para eles será levados por suas almas presas lá para o fundo do pântano e ficara lá para toda a eternidade, sendo o lar de almas penadas, almas corrompidas demônios que foram presos lá, muitas vezes eles se tornaram prisões hoje em dias criminosos são mandados para aquele campo.

O local da guerra situava-se em Salvador, Bahia em uma pequena cidade de litoral que deram nome antigamente de Serra de Santa Inês.

Há também na Grande São Paulo em Paranapiacaba, no centro da floresta fora da trilha onde começa a ter muita névoa, onde se vê duas árvores que se encontram um símbolo de um caju e uma foice, existe um portal que leva a Floresta do Pagamento: onde pessoas preconceituosas e racistas que se aproximam daquele local ou são levadas a força como magos, bruxos, demônios, celestiais caídos alguns semi deuses ou deuses menores são tomadas e engolidas pelo próprio mal, transformando-se em arvores em formas de pessoas com expressões assustadoras por toda a eternidade sendo sempre acobertado o desaparecimento de inúmeras criaturas mágicas e seres humanos, e estas estatuas são vendidas no comercio como espécies de carrancas e estatuas de beleza.

Fora descoberta no ano 1896, pelo Conselho que pessoas ou inúmeros seres que não possuem magia e ficam em locais de grande concentração de poder por algum tempo, já que estava ficando muito difícil conter o poder que existe no Brasil somente contido pela barreira, que impede aqueles que são malignos de entrarem no país, adquirem poderes diversos não importando a idade, normalmente esse tipo de acontecimento só existe no Brasil, sendo mais freqüente, perto do Rio São Francisco já que no Rio São Francisco está a Cidade do Conselho e em diversas partes do Nordeste onde se vê muitas aparições.

Sem os comuns saberem os caçadores afogam os desavisados e os transformam em cães de guarda morto vivos, sendo que nenhuma lei impede isso e seus corpos como os comuns já sabem não são encontrados.

Existem dois tipos de seres imunes a magias a demônios, celestiais e a qualquer tipo de poder deles e manipulação por magia ou qualquer tipo de poder de bruxos, sendo que eles têm forma humana, são eles: Caçadores Errantes, não sendo afetados por nenhum tipo de magia, nem aquelas que podem matar, quando algum tipo de feitiço ou qualquer coisa do gênero, param diante deles aumentando de intensidade e retornam àqueles que a mandaram, sendo dotados de grande força física.

Devoradores

Descendentes diretos de Esplendor, aqueles que criaram a linhagem dos Caçadores do Poder os primeiros quase humanos descendentes dos antigos Ancioes.

Eles antes de terem seus descendentes levados a outros lados, devoradores dos males e pecados de outros seres em troca de redenção e purificação em vida e no leito de morte.

Hoje em dia eles seguem como se fosse uma profissão purificar a alma de seus clientes e se tornando imortais cada vez que tiram a escuridão, eles são ricos e cobram pelos seus serviços.

Existe na Inglaterra localizada em Londres um dos inúmeros clas de devoradores situados como sendo médicos dentistas e diversas profissões trabalhando no mercado negro e atuando secretamente no mundo magico sem conhecimento dos responsáveis pelas leis tanto comuns quanto magicas neste pais.

Eles estão espalhados por todos os países principalmente Grecia Reino Unido Estados Unidos e Brasil.

Este ultimo tendo dado carta branca para esta linhagem eles vivem pela sombra sem a sua existência sendo conhecida pelo mundo e seus respectivos países a não ser o Brasil.

Trabalham para a CIMSBICD, e sua linhagem seguiu vários caminhos gerando aqueles que não purificam, porem despertam grandes poderes mas a muito tempo caçavam os bruxos na Idade das Trevas foram convertidos por Zariel.

Que com seus imensos poderes mesmo o chefe do cla sendo aparentemente imortal mesmo sabendo que casamentos com a rainha duravam no máximo um ano se casou com a dama e realmente inesplicamente morreu de um infarto fulminante ao termino de um ano.

Porem sua alma e seus poderes passaram a seu filho ainda no ventre da dama de vermelho.


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 08

Caçadores do Poder

Também são imunes à magia, alem de absorvê-la não importando a intensidade do ataque, sendo confundidas com pessoas comuns, tendo uma incrível força descomunal, mas ao absorver magia se enfurecem e se transformam em seres gigantescos peludos e pretos de pupilas verticais e amarelas, com dois chifres virados para frente, iguais a de um bode, sendo parecidos com grifos, mas somente pelo tempo que o feitiço é absorvido pelo corpo, eles somente nascem no Brasil.

Esses Caçadores eram antigamente os caçadores de bruxos que caçavam e perseguiam os bruxos, e os queimavam em fogueiras, hoje em dia eles trabalham para a CIMSBICD como Caçadores de Recompensas, Detetive da Policia especializada em prender infratores como, bruxos, fadas duendes, demônios entre outras criaturas, até como exorcistas, mas ultimamente no Brasil não está havendo muitas ocorrências de possessões, mas no Exterior, então a maioria deles abandona o Brasil e vai principalmente para os Estados Unidos, onde há mais ocorrências.

Pouco tempo depois eles aumentaram a Cidade do Conselho em Gramado no Rio Grande do Sul, criando a Ordem do Conselho e na Bahia na caatinga, lá é onde vivem os descendentes dos conselheiros, sendo um local onde se faz pesquisas também.

Em Santa Catarina existe uma prisão chamada de Rio Grande do Magistral tendo a diretora chamada Catarina uma sacerdotisa do Clima e dos Elementos que manipula o local impedindo que qualquer preso fuja de lá usando furacões e outros poderes da natureza destrutivos sendo os motivos que lá em Gramado sendo o local da Prisão neva e também onde em Santa Catarina tem furacões e Vendavais ela manipula todo o clima do Rio Grande do sul sendo famosa por espancar e torturar os prisioneiros, mas nunca foi realmente comprovado porem esta mesma prisão esta sendo ligada a dimensão da colônia penal.

Babel Neongeneses

Um centro de experiências e pesquisas, onde recebe verbas do Conselho para fazer experiências, criarem diversas criaturas, como quimeras, por exemplo, criada em 24 de junho de 1986, por Cacilda Alencar, uma anciã do Conselho, é localizado no Nordeste, em Pernambuco - Serra Talhada.

Existem diversos boatos entre a sociedade bruxa dizendo que eles tem um portal dentro do prédio levando a outros países onde são feitos experiências com humanos e diversos seres mágicos, eles normalmente raptam e levam para lá, por que é proíbido experiências no território Brasileiro, sendo o intento criar monstros ou seres de poderios gigantescos.

A própria Babel Neongenesis esta ligada a diversas organizações tais como a própria Proteus e Amanhecer com filiação a organização Pandora.

Meneses –Salvador –Bahia: criada para a aprendizagem de evocadores, invocadores, videntes, sensitivos, médiuns, pessoas com poderes psíquicos, com nenhum poder, alem desses, sendo somente aqueles com o poder da visão.

Criado em 24 de junho de 1565 por Iolanda dos Milagres, sabe-se que muito tempo depois de Iolanda ter se fundido com Zariel, Chica Xaves, uma médium, sendo uma bruxa sensitiva que se aliou ao Conselho quando fez 15 anos, uma vidente, alguns anos mais tarde ela passou o cargo de diretora do Campus Meneses a Bruxa do Nordeste.

Chica Xaves, descente de Iolanda com Alexander filho de Cassandra de troia uma protegida de Zariel antes dela se fundir a Zariel, a vidente no mundo encantado teve Landia, com Euclides um descendente de Nostradamus.

Cain o imortal aquele que fora amaldiçoado por Deus e pelo anjo Gabriel e inúmeros outros anjos que vieram em seguida, enviara uma parte de sua imortalidade, na verdade sua energia imortal não seu sangue, (ele poderia ser imortal, mas não era um demônio, vampiro ou qualquer criatura horrenda, ele era apenas amaldiçoado) a Zariel, com a magia que ele criou, chamada Oração ao Céu, na guerra contra Manuel, anos antes ele criara compartilhando seu sangue uma caçadora de energia,

Entre seus inúmeros relacionadmentos Cain foi o pai de uma das filhas de Zariel sendo uma meio vampira imortal sendo a primeira em gerações e o primeiro meio vampiro meio divino e logo depois se tornando uma das imortais padroeira dos vampiros.

Chamada de Eldaria, uma mestiça de índia brasileira, sendo uma médium vampira de energia alem de imortal e além de integrar os novos anciões do Conselho, juntamente com Cain e ser meio mortal.

Ela é inume a todas aquelas armas que usam contra os vampiros, como alho, cruz ou sol, alem dela ser filha de um Caçador Errante, herdando o poder de ser inume a magia, e ela não era realmente uma vampira, já que não sugava sangue, mas energia, o que os populares chamam de olho Gordo, mas no caso dela é energia, com o olhar ou o toque.

Eldaria tem o poder de criar outros vampiros, só que eles são vampiros parcialmente comuns que precisavam beber sangue para viver, por terem que repor seu sangue todos os anos.

Ela aos poucos se tornou uma imortal e por sua vez não e infertiu já que também veio a não envelhecer nem afetada por qualquer doença.

Eles seriam a nova geração de vampiros tendo a capacidade de andar durante o dia não se queimam não sofrem com qualquer fraqueza vampírica.

Ela e seus descendentes são dotados também de poderes mágicos e com forca sobre humana e intelecto superior ao normal além de serem imune a magia.

Eles não dormem e podem andar durante o dia e não são afetados pela luz do Sol.

As crias de Eldaria seriam considerados traidores pelos outros vampiros, principalmente pelos Camarillas, já que eles eram espiões da CIMSBICD e se infiltravam em reuniões de vampiros, as identidades dos Eldarianos nunca foram reveladas já que para os anciões do Conselho revelar suas identidades e assumir sua existência ter mandado outros vampiros espiões poderia provocar guerras e conspirações internas entre vampiros e a CIMSBICD e assinar o mandado de morte dos Eldarianos.

Eldaria posteriormente veio a se casar.

Na verdade a habilidade das descendentes de Zariel e que até hoje integram o Conselho e de outros Conselheiros de confiança de Zariel de se conectar a natureza e aos animais podendo controlar os seres vivos desde baratas a pombos, podendo ver e monitorar o que eles vêem se infiltrando em reuniões dando o total controle para o Conselho de sociedades secretas, tendo a sala da visão no centésimo andar onde tem inúmeros espelhos que são os olhos e as visões daqueles que se conectam nos animais, insetos e plantas, não dando nenhum meio de esconderem nada dos Conselheiros.

Todos a principio começaram a achar que não deveria vir ou viajar vampiros para cá, então fizeram e aumentaram o poder de todos, inclusive a dos celestiais e um meio de vencê-los sem machucar os humanos a sua volta, mas chegaram a conclusão de que se os vampiros não matarem por matar seriam bem vindos, e que eles dependem de sangue para viver.

Quando estava havendo uma super população de vampiros e a matança sem limites de humanos que a CIMSBICD estava escondendo, eles criaram doenças do sangue sendo uma coisa a mais que mataria vampiros e fariam todos os preparativos de matança de vampiros.

Para isso fizeram uma reunião que durou um mês então para isso chegaram a conclusão de que o poder humano seria a conclusão então quando fizeram mais tarde o símbolo de procura e achado eles fizeram com que aqueles que andassem entre os humanos, sendo vampiro, demônio ou anjo teria um símbolo e marca que o diferenciaria na hora da caça, o levando para outra dimensão instantaneamente.

Desse modo quando um anjo está caçando ou um caçador errante ou caçador do poder estiver a procura daqueles que causam graves problemas e matam por matar a marca irá brilhar, instantaneamente tudo a sua volta ficará preto e branco e todos os inocentes ficaram transparentes para eles, mas não sofreram nenhum dano, na verdade o monstro ou demônio será transportado para uma dimensão espelho onde poderá ver os humanos, mas não poderá tocá-los assim poderão ser exterminados tranqüilamente, somente sentindo a energia.

Para a criatura arruaceira seriam como ver tudo em uma televisão em preto e branco com volume muito alto, mas sem entender já que poderá atravessar a pessoa em preto e branco, isso funcionava para os anjos caídos também, mas normalmente quem adquire esse poder seriam os Caçadores Errantes, Caçadores do Poder e os Sentinelas.

A Luta de Zaracujani

No ano de 1884 Okaô lutara com Zaracujani, uma sacerdotisa das trevas e descendentes dos Maias, que invejou o poder da Imperatriz e quis roubar para si, depois de um tempo que se refugiara no Brasil.

As duas guerreavam com todas as suas forças entre si, durante mil dias e mil noites, as usaram seus poderes ao máximo, enquanto Zaracujani invocava o poder de seus antigos ancestrais Okaô usava o poder da natureza de seus ancestrais e dos deuses da floresta, nesse meio tempo a luta estava empatada, até que Okaô invocou o poder dos deuses novamente e a venceu, absorvendo seus poderes, e a alma de sua inimiga.

Zariel se tornara uma Anciã Celestial do Poder, Conhecimento Magia e Ciência, no Conselho sendo a responsável por toda a Sabedoria do Brasil na Câmara da Sabedoria no Conselho, sendo também uma conselheira anciã por ser a mais velha dos anciões.

Ela acreditava no poder da fé, nos humanos e em outras criaturas que tivessem sonhos verdadeiros, ela acredita que os humanos são um sonho inacabado de deus em formação e que todos tem a centelha divina dada por Deus o criador, todos tem dons, mas ocultos aqueles que despertam devem ser treinados para aperfeiçoá-los.

Suas filhas dividiram o trono ajudando uns aos outros e a tatatatataraneta de Zariel, ou seja, de Okaô estava casada com um anjo, mas atualmente viúva, descendente de Launieri, que na verdade ficara no cargo de Imperatriz e somente suas descendentes ocuparam o cargo de imperatrizes.

Sabe-se que um arcanjo chamado, Nataniel, se casara com Lilliana, filha de Eldra que é filha de Miranda sendo filha de Launieri, que era uma das filhas a décima segunda filha de Okaô, um de seus maridos, Sailan morrera enfrentando um demônio e reviveu pouco tempo depois com a ajuda dos Anciões restaurando seus poderes ao normal e absorvendo os poderes guardados do demônio, mas mesmo tendo seus poderes restaurados ainda era fraco com relação a seus inimigos, ao enfrentar o revivido Demônio da Devastação, que fora fundido com um feiticeiro das trevas que queria o poder dos anciões sendo um antigo integrante do Conselho que fora corrompido pela ganância, e enfrentara o anjo, ele teve que se sacrificar em um ataque, mas para que seus poderes não se perderem para sempre ao selar a alma do demônio e do bruxo enviou seu poder e essência juntamente as do feiticeiro e do demônio a sua filha, que estava prestes a nascer.

Sendo que desde então governara o Conselho, ela se casara com Sergio Elok, um meio elfo arquimago com mãe de santo, e no mesmo ano tivera Lilliana, na véspera de seu parto, Elok estava ajudando a defender o Conselho Dimensional, (uma parte do Conselho, sendo na verdade o Departamento Dimensional onde havia um portal dimensional por onde entraram várias criaturas demoníacas), de um mundo mágico e ela foi junto com ele, sendo que o escudo do Conselho Dimensional estava ficando fraco e o sacerdote das sombras conseguiu invadir bem na hora de ter sua filha Lilliana, na hora de exterminá-la, Elok se sacrificara destruindo os seguidores do sacerdote e o próprio, enviando seu poder antes de morrer a sua mulher para ajudar a ter sua filha, era uma espoca em que Zariel estava de férias.

Sendo que ficou viúva, mas sua filha nasceu com os poderes de seu marido e absorvendo os do sacerdote.

Seis anos depois, Launieri enfrentara no Domínio das Trevas, Zandor uma criatura do mundo espiritual, que estava em busca de poder e de conquistar almas de criaturas vivas para se tornar mais poderoso e também um aliado do Grande Verme.

Eles duelaram com todas as suas forças, mas quando ele estava preste a vencer ela evoca o poder dos deuses e seres da floresta e o vence mandando uma bola de energia em sua direção fazendo evaporar, absorvendo seus poderes e seu conhecimento minutos antes dele ser destruído.

Lilliana se tornou muito poderosa, se casara com Nataniel em fevereiro de 1913, ela engravidara em 26, de junho 1932, com muito esforço, não envelhecera, ela tinha metade dos cabelos ruivos e a outra metade louros, totalmente ondulados com olhos verdes e penetrantes, pele morena e lisa, alta tendo 1,90 de altura pesando 80 kg, ela tinha muita dificuldade para engravidar, sendo assim fazia sempre feitiços apelava para a tecnologia, muitos tratamentos diferenciados com demônios, anjos monstros e deuses.

Nataniel era um Celestial que vivia no Édem por pouco tempo, mas viera para o Brasil, era tetraneto de Lúcifer com um anjo de luz, ele tivera duas filhas com Elisabete uma namorada, mas não se casara com ela, no ano de 1910, ele morrera em 25 de outubro de 1972, em um sacrifício para o bem da nação e para o nascimento de sua filha, Tamiris, enfrentando um xamã e um bruxo das trevas e inúmeros seguidores que se uniram, ele induzira Lilliana a entrar em trabalho de Parto com a água da vida e inúmeras ervas para ser sacrificada juntamente com o bebê em troca de poder e reinar no local de Lilliana e o caos na terra e ser impregnado de criaturas das trevas e a escuridão, mas Nataniel usou todo o seu poder para vencê-lo morrendo em seguida, com isso o poder do xamã e do bruxo e de Nataniel foram para Tamiris, na mesma hora em que os integrantes do Conselho chegaram para terminar o serviço e impedir o sacrifício, mesmo depois da morte de Elbron e Elgron (o xamã e o bruxo, eles haviam feito um pacto com o Grande Verme) seus seguidores tinham o intento de sacrificar as duas e trazer seus mestres de volta com todo o seu poder, mas os conselheiros que os enfrentavam impediram.

Tamiris se casara com Alexandro, filho de Lineu que era filho de Hades, Sari, a mulher de Lineu era filha de Mara umas das filhas de Zeus, atualmente no mundo da magia, Zeus ainda tem vários filhos, e Hades até hoje só tivera uma filha com Perséfone porem isso não o impediu de ter inúmeros outros casos e filhos.

Ela tivera Virdiu (Okaô Ôainu quis tratar pessoalmente da gravidez de Tamiris e do nascimento de Virdiu, além da proteção do castelo, já que atualmente eles estavam demonstrando ser um bando de incompetentes, relapsos, usando diversas ervas mágicas, e bebidas divinas para o bem estar do feto em gestação, assim quem fez o parto fora o fato de Okaô ter adorado a criança e a levou do quarto de Tamiris a devolvendo três horas depois) uma garota com poderes extraordinários, além de herdar grandes poderes celestiais e divinos vindos da família de Zariel e sua preferida vivendo mais com Zariel do que com sua mãe, sendo considerada uma irmã por Linara e uma outra filha por Zariel, herdou também poderes vindo da família de Nataniel e dos deuses gregos, ela tinha grande sabedoria, além de ser muito boa em história e um enorme cabeção (igual a cabeça e a inteligência de Jimmi Neutrom) sendo praticamente um gênio.

De alguma forma Tamiris ficou muito doente depois do parto e não pode amamentar ela nem cuidar, Okaô não deixou nenhuma ama de leite cuidar da menina e ela mesma amamentou e cuidou até sua recuperação.

Pouco antes de Okaô renunciar ao seu cargo de Imperatriz a uma de suas filhas, no ano de 1884 ela enfrentara Zaratustra Mia Cavalcanti, (ela era ma outra bruxa nada a ver com alguém conhecido) uma bruxa das trevas que vendeu sua alma a um dos Lordes das Trevas, por sua total ganância de poder, sendo de dos Estados Unidos e havia fugido para cá em busca de paz, mas começou a integrar o Conselho e achava o poder que tinha pouco, assim ela começou a pesquisar e achar que o único que não tinha dó de dar era Hades um dos Lordes do Mundo das Trevas e do mundo inferior, assim...

A bruxa das trevas começou a ter inveja do poder dos Anciões e desejava o poder de Okaô e de todos a sua volta, tendo então roubado os poderes dos novos anciões, já que ela integrava o Conselho, fingiu fazer um ritual de união e absorveu seus poderes, assim no momento em que ela não estava (gente burra, não é), eles sofreram a perda de poder, Okaô que estava viajando sentiu a quebra telepática de poder e se ligou à mente de todos voltando ao ser contatada pela mente por Lúcifer que era seu amante naquele tempo falando que um lorde das trevas enviou poderes das trevas a uma gananciosa em uma cerimônia em invocação, que não achou o suficiente e queria mais...

Então começaram a guerrear em volta e em torno de toda a Floresta Distante, e no alto, voando em volta lançando inúmeros feitiços, encantamentos, unindo artes marciais com magias e os espíritos a sua volta, lutando corpo a corpo, sendo um luta física, mental e mágica.

Lutaram mano a mano, invocando espíritos e criaturas mágicas, lançando voadoras, chutes e voando ao redor.

No exato momento em que Zaratustra lançou um raio de energia, Okaô, lançou uma bola de energia aumentando seu poder e unindo a magia da natureza, destruindo sua inimiga enviando a alma de sua inimiga entre a Barreira do Caos e o Nada absorvendo seus poderes e o de seus novos conselheiros.

Restaurando a natureza a flora e fauna da Floresta Distante, ressuscitando os seres mortos no decorrer da batalha.

Além de depois ter procurado novos anciões para o Conselho.

A Batalha ocorreu em um dia chuvoso em Mato Grosso em Pedra Preta do dia 24 de junho de 1890 e depois foram para a Floresta Distante.

Okaô resolveu absorver a alma de todos os seus inimigos e os inimigos de seus descendentes e de seus sucessores e os aliados de seus inimigos além de seus poderes, desse modo ela fez um ritual de invocação para trazer as almas de seus inimigos para junto dela antes fazendo um escudo, assim ela trouxe vários demônios, anjos caídos, sacerdotes, magos, bruxos, elfos no total uma legião que queria vingança e foram a tentar atacá-la fazendo assim a Oração ao Céu e absorvendo todos sem deixar vestígio, além de gritos de agonia e desespero daqueles que foram absorvidos.

Quando Okaô os absorveu ela teve uma visão divina sendo a maga ela se tornou uma mediadora vendo o Édem pelos olhos de Deus que a convocou a fazer um ser a partir dela mesma para proteger o país que ela ama, ela começou outro ritual, assim ela criou uma outra face dela mesma com sua sombra e seu reflexo e o moldou em uma pequena estatua de madeira dividindo o corpo da cabeça, já que ela era negra naquela hora, mas sua aura e seus poderes eram puros e imensos mesmo a estatua sendo uma versão de menos poder.

Assim ela voltou no tempo com seus poder e jogou a pequena estatua para ser achada pelos seus futuros fieis, para a proteção daquele seu país assim os santos seriam seus padroeiros.

No ano de 1898, Okaô fora convocada em um mundo mágico que estava sendo aterrorizado, esse mundo se chamava Mundo de Alendaisis, sendo um mundo mágico paralelo movido pela força de vontade.

Sendo que muitos são dotados de incríveis poderes da mente, inclusive espirituais, podendo controlar a mente, sendo que não existem seres comuns, mas, um povo pacífico e mágico.

Tendo uma fauna diversificada, ambulante e abundante como, montanhas flutuantes, árvores falantes, monstros com poderes imensos.

Também existe o Vale Proibido, um local que somente aqueles com paixões em seus corações, aqueles cujos corações são puros e amantes podem entrar.

Há muitas eras atrás aquela terra fora aterrorizada por um nativo ganancioso que estava à procura da estatua de Alendaisis, o antigo rei de Alendaisis o mundo.

Existia uma lenda que falava que Alendaisis era o rei e deus daquele mundo, muito bondoso, misericordioso, que reinou pacificamente o criou, tinha um nível quase divino, já que existia uma outra história que contava que ele era de um outro mundo e queria criar um mundo pacifico de seres bondosos que usassem a força de vontade e a própria personalidade como base da força e fosse um mundo pacífico.

Seria uma estatua feita do metal e mineral mais poderoso e resistente nativo daquela dimensão chamada Landia Land, sendo colorida, tendo a posição de um homem em pé rezando com as mãos unidas de olhos fechados.

Ele tinha cabelos compridos que se esparramavam no chão em volta de um altar de cor azul marinho e a estatua parecia ter a textura e a forma de um granito, mas o único problema era que eles não sabiam onde estava a estatua so existia as escrituras em inúmeras bibliotecas.

De alguma forma a estatua era o rei de Alendaisis que estava inerte, mas, vivo e adormecido cujo nome era Alendaisis, que de alguma forma observava seu mundo e seus súditos, criados por ele.

Um descendente do nativo que tentou conquistar aquele mundo também decidiu continuar o legado de seu antepassado, ele se chamava Evaneu e começou a destruir, devastar e matar aqueles que viviam lá em busca da estatua de Alendaisis.

Um guardião mago sacerdote que guardava o templo de Alendaisis onde a estatua estava, convocou alguém que pudesse despertar o rei e salvar o seu mundo.

Só que o templo era escondido e oculto e somente aquele que encontrar a estatua poderá possuir todo o seu poder absoluto e se tornar o novo rei.

Sendo assim houve uma espécie de corrida em busca do templo e da estatua, pouco antes de Evaneu encontrar o templo Okaô destruiu o local despertando o rei ou divindade que se fundiu a ela, enfrentando Evaneu e o mandando para o Domínio das Trevas, já que Okaô se tornou uma das mais poderosas divindades.

Naquele momento eles se tornaram um só um novo ser de um novo nome e de grandes poderes sendo Zil, restaurando o mundo de Alendaisis se tornando um Novo deus onisciente em 1898, sendo um ser de dois sexos podendo mudar seu sexo quando quiser, mas não poderia ter filho sozinho.

Somente aqueles que podem ler ou usar o livro ou seu poder seria a Imperatriz ou os descendentes da imperatriz ou imperador.

Sua irmã Isabel se tornou a Redentora Anciã e a Guardiã da Lei do Equilíbrio e da Ordem do Conselho, sendo imortal na verdade dependia se ela queria morrer ou viver até o dia que quisesse.

Depois que Okaô saiu do cargo de Diretora do Campus e se tornou imperatriz, inúmeras pessoas se tornaram diretores do campus, entre os mais famosos estão Nostradamos, que viera para o Brasil sem nenhuma pessoa comum ficar sabendo no ano 1556 (ele viera pelo Expresso Zariel um trem mágico movido por magia) e de quebra ensinava vidência e adivinhação, Osvaldo um necromante que levou a necromancia ao país, Eduarda uma elfa brasileira que ensinou o idioma e a magia élfica, entre outros, até que atualmente Emerodo Umbrella (Emerodo: Esmeralda em japonês) (Umbrella: guarda-chuva já que ela nascera em um dia de tempestade) se tornara diretora do Campus, ela também é uma mestiça de índia, sacerdotisa, branco, negro, elfo, tendo incríveis poderes mágikos, quase divinos e sobrenaturais.

No ano de 1987 Zariel enfurecida com a vinda de montes de criaturas pelas aberturas nos portais dimensionais, ela os fechou aqui no Brasil e guardou a chave consigo, e os espalhou em outros paises, assim se espalhando por tudo quanto é lado, deste modo foram abertos acidentalmente diversos portais no Japão, nos Estados Unidos, no Reino Unido, na Coréia e em diversos outros países porem no ano seguinte com a maioria de pessoas que se perdiam nessas barreiras ela resolveu reabrir so que de maneiras diferentes.

Sendo o único meio de se levar ou trazer seres diversos é pedindo ajuda ou apenas visitando.

Quando uma pessoa é levada ou trazida e ela decide destruir ela é automaticamente expulsa.

Tendo metade do seu cabelo vermelho e a outra metade preta ondulada pele morena e olhos de cor violeta cerca de 160 anos, com um corpo juvenil para a idade, alta e esbelta.

Sabendo-se que não se pode perceber, sentir ou saber a idade de um ser mágico brasileiro sendo ele mágico porque tem a capacidade de se tornar um ser jovem com o poder da mente ou força de vontade.

Alguém que more no Brasil, normalmente não, usa uma varinha, não sendo obrigado a usá-la, cetros ou objetos condutores de poder, não sendo obrigatório, já que eles usam o poder de suas mentes e o dos espíritos e da natureza, além de todos serem mestiços, na maioria basta usar o principio da fé e a força de vontade porque aqui se consegue tudo.

A maioria dos seres mágicos brasileiros tem a capacidade de viver milhares de anos podendo ser até quase imortal, e ter a forma o tamanho e a aparência de uma criança e ter mais de cem anos, podendo transformar-se em outra criatura, renovar-se, tudo se transforma, não morrendo, se recriando, tendo outras vidas, como em vês de morrer ele renasce como uma árvore ou qualquer outra criatura.

No Campus Zariel, como ficou batizado ele tem inúmeros níveis disciplinares, como o de: um ano aos cinco anos e levado à Pelúcia, sendo uma espécie de prézinho, onde se aprende a controlar suas habilidades com brincadeiras, e colares de contensão se for necessário.

Na verdade a Pelúcia somente serve para ser uma espécie de berçário e para aqueles que não têm tempo de cuidar de seus filhos, ou na maioria serve para colocar os filhos dos funcionários do Campus Zariel.

Dos seis anos aos onze de idade é chamado de Metamorfose, onde se aprende a escrever, usar seus poderes, tendo aulas práticas e escritas.

Dos doze aos dezesseis anos de idade se chama Estanco aumenta o nível de dificuldade tendo diversas matérias desde mágica, escritas, práticas e aulas de disciplinas gerais, como matemática e português.

Quando se vai para o terceiro ano de estanco, no começo do ano se tem uma prova para se saber o nível de poder e conhecimento do aluno, o mesmo acontece nos anos seguintes, quando eles fazem dezesseis anos começa a estudar em tempo integral, estudando em colégio interno, voltando nas férias para a casa de seus familiares ou guardiões.

Dos dezessete aos dezenove anos, se chama Suplicio, sendo que tem os preparativos para o vestibular, da faculdade de Zariel sendo que lá existe o ensino superior, para aquele que quiser se aperfeiçoar, podendo se especializar em qualquer disciplina, tendo provas no meio de junho.

Dos vinte aos vinte e cinco anos a o Avançado, sendo a própria faculdade, daqueles que passam nas provas do Suplicio, podendo escolher o tipo de curso que quiser fazer, se especializando em um determinador curso para ingressar em uma empresa mágica.

Em Zariel, por exemplo, há as disciplinas, mais variadas, como:

Necromancia

Ervas poções e Alquimia

Vidência e Adivinhação

Astronomia

Astrologia

Purificação

Filosofia da Magia Brasileira

História da Magia Mundial

Controle dos Elementos

Sondar, Controlar, manipular, penetrar e se comunicar através da mente.

Transfiguração e Transformação

Encantamentos, Magias e Feitiços.

Flora e Fauna

Criação de Criaturas Brasileiras

Estudo da Filosofia Comum

Xamanismo

Aritmancia

Comunicação e Magia Indígena

Defesas e Ataques espirituais, Mágicos de Luta

Candomblé

Invocação e Evocação

Despertando o Poder Oculto

Vôo e Levitação

Búzios

Magias das Trevas e Demoníacas

Defesas Mágicas

Runas Antigas

Herbologia

Mediunidade

Pragas e Maldições

Fang Shui

História de Zariel e do Brasil

Estudo de Pedras Mágicas, Tesouros do Brasil Dimensões e Profecias.

Vodu

Controles Climáticos

Geografia Mágica

Controles Espirituais

Administração Mágica

Criação de Seres Mágicos

Paralelos das Religiões e a Bruxaria

Religião da Deusa

Magia e idioma élfico

Hudu

Para falar a verdade nem sempre as pessoas escrevem seus filhos no Campus, muitas vezes são reprimidas suas habilidade pelos seus pais que não querem deixar despertar suas habilidades, muitas vezes são bruxos aposentados.

Deste modo muitas vezes são espalhados Testadores a procura de criaturas com dons latentes, e são influenciadas pela grandeza deles e convencidas a estudar com a promessa de despertarem habilidades extraordinárias, muitas destas crianças fogem porque seus pais ou guardiões o impedem, assim eles sempre recebem cartões, escovas, pentes, folhas coloridas, estampadas, lápis, canetas entre outros objetos simples que os transportam se a criança decidir ir estudar, a maioria nunca mais volta para suas casas, sabendo que seus pais não iriam deixar retornar ao Campus que também é um colégio interno e eles recebem ajuda de custo.

O Campus fora construído em cima de um cemitério indígena, que antes era um local sagrado de poder e atrás dele também há um cemitério, com uma grande concentração mágica, e no exato local onde existia o cemitério há localizado a Casa de Akran, por onde inúmeros espíritos guias e protetores passam, sendo também guardiões do Campus Zariel, sendo que eles são dotados de grande sabedoria, além de ser um local onde há inúmeros celestiais.

Os domínios e os territórios da região de Akran são a morada e a passagem de inúmeros celestiais, um segundo Édem, mas menor com menos anjos e espíritos.

E não muito longe do Campus, bem atrás do Cemitério, que também é habitado por inúmeros espíritos, há a Floresta de Celfos, sendo proibida aos alunos menores de 13 anos, depois desta idade é liberada com autorização de seus guardiões ou seus pais.

Do lado direito da cerca que fica em volta do cemitério, proibindo a entrada a floresta do cemitério sabedoria.a floresta, podendo encontrar todo o tipo e variedades de criaturas ou vegetais, além de casas, ócas, lojas, camelôs, apartamentos, localidades e florestas além de centros de divertimentos e diversas outras coisas...

A uma parte da cerca que está entreaberta, e bem atrás há duas árvores que se encontram, e se enroscam, com a forma de duas bruxas velhas e enrugadas, que seguram uma foice cada, tendo o poder de se movimentar e impedir a entrada daqueles que não são permitidos, mas bem atrás delas começa uma fileira de arvores que se enroscam formando um túnel, e chegando ao final toda a floresta é coberta por árvores, ramos e espinhos, sendo habitada por diversas variedades de seres, das trevas da luz, ambíguos como mágicos e encantados e até comuns que optaram em viver por aquelas redondezas.

Entre as duas arvores a uma espécie de laço em forma de vassoura sendo o lacre para que nenhuma criatura com intenções maléficas saia de lá ou entre.

Nem todas as criaturas que vivem na floresta não são perigosas, mas sabe-se que as duas árvores que se encontram, é uma espécie de portal para uma outra dimensão habitada somente por criaturas míticas e místicas e com inúmeros portais espalhados da floresta que levando as diversas dimensões demoníacas.

Aquela passagem é totalmente escura não podendo se enxergar, em sua travessia podendo levar a qualquer dimensão.

Existem lá, demônios, gárgulas, shinmas (criaturas das trevas), seres alados, elfos, plantas ambulantes, aves mágicas e diversas criaturas.

Dependendo do horário se pode ouvir do pátio da escola ou do cemitério canções vindas da floresta recitadas pelas elfas negras e das elfas brancas que fazem corais.

O Brasil é um país Miscigenado, já que todos os seres do país se misturam, não importando a aparência, tendo a união e o respeito entre espécies magicas e sobrenaturais, já que todos os habitantes são mestiços, não há raça pura, mas sempre há exceções.

A Inquisição

Quando Zariel viajava pelo mundo com seus seguidores eles conheceram diversas pessoas na Era das Trevas, na maioria, humanos de grande poder mental e outros com muita fé, os verdadeiros bruxos sempre iam com eles e nunca foram mortos ou torturados nem ao menos os verdadeiros demônios ou criaturas das trevas.

Aqueles que foram queimados, torturados, e mortos eram pessoas inocentes e na maioria não estavam possuídas, aquelas que foram mortas, eram parteiras, sacerdotisas (as charlatãs) todas aquelas pessoas eram os chamados Inocentes, somente pegas aquelas que tentavam amenizar a vida e as pessoas que denunciavam eram pessoas mal caráters demônios em busca de almas, outras pessoas que não simpatizavam com os denunciados, não iam com a cara deles ou simplesmente não gostava dessa pessoa ou as achavam infiéis com deus e também aqueles que eram de outra religião.

Porem em meio aos inocentes e aos culpados mesmo para grande vergonha de outras pessoas e a de seus aliados eram uma epoca em que necessitavam de dinheiro para continuar sua viajem e sair da Europa então mesmo todos estando envergonhados eles começaram a se unir a Inquisição.

Em meio ao conflito e aos assassinatos Zariel e seus companheiros ajudaram a pegar tanto inocentes quanto bruxos verdadeiros tudo pelo dinheiro inicialmente eram para juntarem dinheiro para poderem viajar porem tudo aos poucos começou a mudar.

Conhecendo aos poucos a natureza das pessoas e a necessidade de proteção e a de influenciar e a enganar tanto o governo quanto a outras pessoas eles começaram a participar da inquisição.

Entre os conflitos aos poucos Zariel começou a se infiltrar no poder.

E assim eu irei relatar os acontecimentos da Inquisição.

Inquisição refere-se a várias instituições dedicadas à supressão da heresia no seio da Igreja Católica.

Aqueles que se tornaram em maiores os caçadores de bruxas eram todos seguidores de Zariel os inquisidores eram comandados por seguidores pela própria bruxa que se infiltrava no meio se não no interior da congregação.

A Inquisição foi criada inicialmente para combater o sincretismo entre alguns grupos religiosos, que praticavam a adoração de plantas e animais e utilizavam a pregação de outra religião.

A Inquisição medieval, da qual derivam todas as demais, foi fundada no ano 1184 no estado de Languedoc sul da França para combater a heresia dos cátaros ou albigenses.

Em 1249, implantou-se também no reino de Aragão, como a primeira Inquisição estatal e, já na Idade Moderna, com a união de Aragão e Castela, transformou-se na Inquisição espanhola (1478 - 1834), sob controle direto da monarquia hispânica, estendendo posteriormente sua atuação à América ao quais aqueles que juravam e imploravam por ajuda eram mandados e muitas vezes se uniam ao grupo crescente de Zariel.

A Inquisição portuguesa foi criada em 1536 e existiu até 1821.

A Inquisição romana ou "Congregação da Sacra, Romana e Universal Inquisição do Santo Ofício" existiu entre 1542 e 1965.

Muitos dos mortos não inquisição eram inocentes e aqueles que Zariel e seus subordinados cassavam eram inimigos declarados

Os bruxos verdadeiros eram aqueles que não queriam se unir ao poder e influencia de Zariel que por sua vez se infiltrou em diversas organizações e ordem de poder politico.

Em meio a morte e tortura ela criou armas amaldiçoadas ao qual aos poucos ganhavam vida e conhecimento e por sua vez ficavam com os poderes daqueles que morreram em decorrência das inúmeras torturas.

Estas mesmas armas eram por sua vez frequentemente requisitadas e viviam constantemente a base de sangue e memorias humanas e ocupando a forma humana daquele que era torturado e morto.

O condenado era muitas vezes responsabilizado por uma "crise da fé", pestes, terremotos, doenças e miséria social, sendo entregue às autoridades do Estado, para que fosse punido e muitas vezes eram mortos.

As penas variavam desde confisco de bens e perda de liberdade, até a pena de morte, muitas vezes na fogueira, método que se tornou famoso, embora existissem outras formas de aplicar a pena e sendo como que todas as maneiras eles tinham espiões entre eles.

Os tribunais da Inquisição não eram permanentes, sendo instalados quando surgia algum caso de heresia aindo criados inutilidade humans e preconsceito nascido da indiferença por vizinhos que não se davam bem uns com os outros e eram depois desfeitos.

Posteriormente tribunais religiosos e outros métodos judiciários de combate à heresia seriam utilizados pelas igrejas protestantes como por exemplo na Alemanha e Inglaterra.

Quando acabavam os trabalhos em um local eles se mudavam para outros os verdadeiros bruxos em sua maioria não era pega a não ser que o grupo composto por Zariel os encontrasse e se pagassem bem eram exterminados sem piedade tudo pelo dinheiro.

Embora nos países de maioria protestante também tenha havido perseguições neste caso contra católicos, contra reformadores radicais, como os anabatistas, e contra supostos praticantes de bruxaria, os tribunais se constituíam no marco do poder real ou local, geralmente adhoc, e não como uma instituição específica eles eram emissários e muitos guardiões e caçadores contratados.

Sem distinguir que matavam não importando o fato muitos vizinhos que não gostavam de senhoras de meia idade e solteiras criavam historias e delatavam a inquisição e assim se livravam destas pessoas.

O delator que apontava o "herege" para a comunidade, muitas vezes garantia sua fé e status perante a sociedade muitos deles eram integrantes do próprio grupo de Zariel.

Em meio a isso milhares de pessoas eram convertidas e outras tantas assassinadas.

Em meio a isso aqueles que fingiam sua morte eram integrantes do grupo e aqueles que supostamente morriam perante a um grande publico se uniam ou fugiam para cidades longínquas onde não seriam reconhecidos.

Mas alguns que eram por alguma maneira tinham poderes de camuflagem ou glamur eles se aproveitavam da situação e com diversos disfarces sempre presentes e pegos diversas vezes.

Os poderes de Zariel de glamour e disfarce eram empregados em milhares de pessoas.

E assim aqueles que se união a sua ordem e se refugiavam em outros países.

A caça às bruxas não foi perpetrada pela Inquisição, mas sim por Estados e tribunais civis independentes, sem reais ligações com a Inquisição.

Ao contrário do que é comum pensar, o tribunal do Santo Ofício era uma entidade jurídica e não tinha forma de executar as penas.

O resultado da inquisição feita a um réu era entregue ao poder secular e se me perguntem eles por sua vez influenciavam as grande massas para pensarem nisso.

Sendo que as massas eram facilmente influenciáveis e eram capazes de matar inocentes sem se importar com as consequências.

A instalação desses tribunais era muito comum na Europa a pedido dos poderes régios, pois queriam evitar condenações por mão popular.

Se isso acontecesse ninguém seriam condenados ou simplesmente as pessos tem pouco memoria e não se importam ou simplesmente aqueles que eram preconceituosos e não gostavam de determinadas pessoas e ate mesmo visinhos eram a favor da fogueira.

Muitas vezeso fato de não gostar de uma pessoa seria motivo para condenação.

A Inquisição surge como uma instituição muito complexa, com objetivos ideológicos, econômicos e sociais, consciente e inconscientemente expressos.

Senhoras idosas e mulheres solteiras eram condenadas a morte.

A sua atividade, rigor e coerência variavam consoante a época porem aqueles que não jurassem eram exterminados.

No século XIX, os tribunais da Inquisição foram suprimidos pelos estados europeus, mas foram mantidos pelo Estado Pontifício.

Em 1908, sob o Papa Pio X, a instituição foi renomeada Sacra Congregação do Santo Ofício que tinham uma grande quantidade de caçadores que eram espiões de Zariel.

Estes acontecimentos por sua vez eram pagos em grandes somas de ouro sendo empregado secretamente na caca as bruxas ficando claro que eles não seriam descobertos e assim agiriam nas sombras e aqueles que causavam grande perigo e ficavam muito expostos eram mortos e ou deslocados.

Porem foi de conhecimento comum que verdadedeiros bruxos pelo menos em sua maioria não eram mortos fugiam e os inocentes queiavam ate a morte.

Em 1965, por ocasião do Concílio Vaticano II, durante o pontificado de Paulo VI e em clima de grandes transformações na Igreja após o papado de João XXIII, assumiu seu nome atual - "Congregação para a doutrina da Fé".

Estes tomaram as devidas precauções de se camuflarem e seguirem manobras evasivas que deixavam por sua vez uma grande quantidade de vitimas inocentes torturadas e mortas.

Quanto as armas amaldiçoadas elas por sua vez despertaram consciência e são usadas apenas para cacarem outros criminosos em sua maioria bruxos.

Porem quando ganharam consciência e ocupavam formas humanas e estudam como qualquer ser humano comum e assim se camuflam em toda a sociedade tanto bruxa quanto comum.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 09

Armas Amaldiçoadas

Demetrios Demostemes Verissimo Weasley foi se não o mais famoso bruxo da época da inquisição próximo ao ano de 1245 ele era ruivo alto pálido de olhos azul claro e fingia não ter poderes mágicos.

Porem este era famoso dentro do próprio papado e por sua vez ele era um espião e mestre das armas.

Lutando pela igualdade entre bruxos e comuns ate que se apaixonou pela filha de um conde muitos rico.

O próprio Verissimo era rico tinha terras e propriedades diversas e muito ouro.

E assim tinha uma familia muito grande sendo um bruxo de uma longa linhagem de bruxos.

Um dia pediu a dama chamada de Fatima Elizabeth Midelton eles por sua vez se apaixonaram e estavam a se casar o próprio conde aceitou Verissimo sem problemas mesmo sabendo que ele era um bruxo.

Ao longo se casaram porem não foi aceito pelos bruxos que ao longo de um ano a dama de cabelos e olhos prateados estava gravida.

Ouve uma emboscada feita arquitetada pelos bruxos principalmente de sua familia e assim toda a familia do conde morreu nas mãos de bandidos da estrada onde levaram seu ouro em meio a floresta que os rodeava.

Ao fazer o enterro do conde e sua familia em meio a desolação e as lagrimas.

Muitos meses se passaram o homem a beira da insanidade e desesperado se isolou de sua familia e cada vez menos era visto e sempre ia ao cemitério.

Derramadas ele sentiu a presença de alguém se aproximando, porem não deu atenção.

Zariel olhou o homem ruivo com tristesa e piedade sabendo que a verdade seria melhor do que a mentira ela se aproximou e colocou a mao em seu ombro e seus olhos estavam abertos com varias linhas ao redor de seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

Seu longo vestido vermelho com mangas cumpridas e um casaco igualmente vermelho.

- Eu sei quem fez isso a sua familia. – disse ela

O homem imediatamente levantou e se virou com lagrimas em seus olhos.

- Quem? – disse ele com raiva e dentes trincados.

Ele olhou para o tumulo e disse com pesar.

- Sua familia de bruxos se uniram com outros os Weas Bruto Malfy e Yaxley, não gostaram de sua uniao com uma mulher que não tinha magia eles resolveram acabar com isso esperando que voce não ficasse tanto tempo assim e logo se envolvesse com uma bruxa. – dizia monotonamente. – eles contrataram caçadores de recompensa que por coincidência trabalhavam para mim e me contaram depois, formando uma emboscada na floresta.

- Eu não posso acreditar, eles sempre ficaram ao meu lado... – dizia. – Em quem me apoiarei agora... – O que eu tem que pagar.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. – dizia a dama de vermelho. – Voce gostaria de se vingar ter sempre com voce uma maneira de ter seu amor de volta pelo menos uma lembrança e fazer todos pagarem pelos seus crimes? – perguntou.

Um olhar insano e maligno se fazia em seu rosto pálido.

- Sim. – Eu adoraria ver todos sofrer como eu estou sofrendo. – disse ele.

A mulher sorru e falou. – Venha comigo.

O homem acompanhou a dama de vermelho e assim seguiram a uma carruagem e prosseguiram ate um castelo próximo a igreja do condado onde eles foram recebidos pelos padres e outras pessoas.

Entrando na grande catedral eles se dirigiram ao bispo sentaram se numa grande mesa e assim a dama disse.

- Meus caros amigos hoje vão celebrar o momento de uma grande reviravolta temos um amigo em comum que jutamente com outas tantas pessoas teve tristesa e rancor, como nossos irmãos e irmãs ele teve sal familia tirada prematuramente de seu convívio ele sofreu pelas mãos do preconceito e principalmente pelas mãos de bruxos. – dizia a dama seguida de vários acenos afirmativos.

- Muitas pessaos sofreram e sofrearao se não tomarmos as devidas providencias. – dizia.

- O que a dama propõe? – perguntou o arcebispo.

- Armas de tortura e morte. – disse com um sorriso.

- Eu me abilito a fazer as armas, com uma condição. – disse Weas.

- Qual seria, senhor. – perguntou o padre.

- Fazer todos aqueles que causaram meu sofrimento sofrerem primeiro.

- Assim seja. – disseram todos concordando.

A reunião havia terminado e se dirigiram a seus respectivos afazeres.

A dama de vermelho conduziu o homem ruivo a sua propriedade onde ele começou a fazer suas armas de tortura.

Era o que parecia muito longe de qualquer cidade parecendo uma grande fortaleza vermelha com uma grande castelo.

Ao longo dos meses Zariel observou o homem ruivo cada vez mais insano e perdendo sua consciência e assim criando varias armas de tortura ao qual todas serviram a inquisição onde não somente matou bruxos mas pessoas sem magia.

Ele criou uma arma com consciência a primeira tinha a aparência exata de sua falecida esposa olhos e cabelos prateados todas as armas alternavam entre a forma humana e a de tortura e morte.

O cubo do medo como foi chamada podia mudar de forma e ocupar a forma melhor de tortura e matar sua vitima eles forma chamados de armas Weas.

Todas as chamadas de armas amaldiçoadas capazes de torturar e matar suas vitiams lentamente.

Porem aos poucos todas as armas ao longo dos anos de tortura as armas ganharam consciência e formas humanas e podiam viver eternamente.

Mas eles não se importavam com a humanidade, mas aos poucos ganhavam consciência e personalidade.

Mas o próprio Weas se tornava menos racional movido pela raiva e rancor matou e torturou milhares de bruxos e pessoas sem magia.

Sua familia de bruxos pelo menos aqueles que mataram sua amada foram mortos.

Ao final ele criou centenas de armas em sua vida chamadas de Weas, maquinas de tortura em todo o período da Inquisicao.

Ao tempo as armas Weas a primeira a ser criadas matou centenas de pessoas e serviu como apenas amaldiçoar aqueles que não morriam em suas mãos.

E assim Demetrius viveu uma longa vida cada vez mais instável e deprimente e assim se tornou o mestre das armas amaldiçoadas.

Estas armas estão espalhadas pelo mundo e assim escolhendo os manipuladores das armas amaldiçoadas e enquanto existir rancor e ódio e preconceito as armas irão existir.

E assim Demetrios ganhou a imortalidade vivendo entre os dois mundos viajando entre os mundos das sombras e dos humanos e onde ele foi ao encontro de seus parentes.

Ao longo dos anos Zariel concedeu uma segunda chance a o conde que por sua vez ressuscitou como meio humano junto com sua amada Fatima e assim todos fizeram parte da inquisição porem não ficaram muito tempo tiveram apenas um ano de vida sem o conhecimento de Demetrius.

Demetrius assim se tornou o mestre das armas e viveu por muitos anos depois da morte do conde e sua esposa e familiares abandonando seus parentes bruxos e trabalhando para o vaticano e assim vivendo como parte de sua vingança ao mundo bruxo.

Eles não apenas matou aqueles que fizeram a vingança mas os familiares que eram muito próximos a eles e assim acabou.

Ele se tornou imortal e convocando manipuladores das armas amaldiçoadas e se tornou mestre as armas e ectrategista de Zariel ate os dias de hoje.

Quanto as suas criações elas reagem as emoções e assim sendo uma de suas armas chamadas de armadura de combate sendo que aumenta de tamanho e de cor vermelho fogo e sendo uma armadura que ao ser atacada aumenta de tamanho e não pode ser prejudicada e assim quanto mais e atacada mais ataca mais forte fica.

Ela como todas as suas armas e maquinas de tortura são imunes a magia e mais forte fica.

Enquanto ouver raiva, rancor ódio e preconceito elas irão existir enquanto ouver racismo e indiferença elas irão existir e assim quan ouver conflito e guerras elas irão existir e assim enquanto ouver emoções negativas elas irão existir.

As armaduras não irão reagir se não forem atacadas além de que não podem ser afetadas por qualquer magia ofensiva.

Quanto a espadas de angustia foi criada quando Weas matou cem crianças bruxas e assim sacrificando junto com suas almas e sangue criou umas de suas armas amaldiçoadas.

A cabeça e dentes de uma quimera ela criou outra espada que assim tem vontade própria e personalidade.

Cada Weas mesmo assim se aquele que a possuir não tiver forca de vontade suficiente ou energia sera possuída pela vontade da arma e assim ele atacara seu alvo ate eliminar por completo agindo por conta própria.

Demetrius por sua vez vive com as lembranças de sua amada morta mesmo que viveu com ela por um tempo ainda gravida e assim tomou ódio e rancor pelos bruxos e matando qualquer mago que tiver oportunidade ele se alimenta de medo e rancor sendo que a própria magoa que fez com que mudasse de forma e personalidade depressiva.

Ele se torna com um aspecto de um demônio em lugar de seu cabelo são chamas vermelhas pele pálida aspecto de uma caveira com olhos flamejantes e alto envolto de energia negra criando em toda a sua vida todos os tipos de maquinas de tortura.

Nêmeses:

Nêmeses – (A Bruxa do Nordeste) como ficou conhecida, ela vive no nordeste, prima em trigésimo oitavo grau de Zariel, já que o irmão de sua mãe tivera um filho com Shiva à deusa hindu da morte, e depois seu descendente com Vishinu, e os milhares de descendentes com inúmeros deuses de várias nacionalidades, de todas as formas também teve um filho com Iemanjá e outros, sendo deuses indígenas e de diversas nacionalidades...

A Bruxa do Nordeste é uma médium de energia, tendo poderes climáticos, podendo controlar o tempo e o clima a sua volta perita em pragas e maldições, além de ser vidente.

Ela vive no Sertão do Nordeste na Caatinga em Pernambuco, muito longe de locais habitados na parte mais árida e em diversos locais escondidos, onde não se vive nem um animal, ou se tem vegetação, lá existe o Castelo de Babel, duas imensas torres sem fim sem janelas, que chegam até as nuvens, sendo que tem duas torres ligadas por pontes, sendo aquela a Prisão Celestial.

Sendo ela que é a diretora da prisão também controla o clima por precaução, para que se um dia uma criatura tente fugir ele não sobreviverá fora da prisão, já que ela controla o clima deixando tudo árido, além de jogar praga para morrer rápido caso não volte, qualquer um que seja preso em Babel é jogado pragas e maldições para que não possa fugir para muito longe ou se fugir perderá seus poderes ou no caso todas as suas lembranças de vidas passadas para sempre, sendo um nada pela caatinga.

A Médium é a diretora da prisão, sendo que tem ligação subterrânea, e a de cima vai até as nuvens, literalmente falando, sendo protegida por magia, símbolos mágicos, construída em baixo de um cemitério, conjurando magia negra e protegida também por guardiões celestiais, sendo construído com magia, pedras preciosas, mármore granito, ouro, perolas e diamantes.

Dentro da prisão há inúmeras portas trancadas que são ligadas a inúmeras dimensões demoníacas e infernais, dependendo da intensidade do crime.

Nemeses é uma das arquimagas anciãs, ela abandonou sua antiga forma e seu corpo humano em troca de poder e conhecimento, tendo o mesmo nível de poder de Zariel, quando se uniu ao Conselho, sendo que quando abandonou sua antiga forma, sobrou apenas à alma, a essência que ficaram em baixo de uma capa com capuz lilás bem claro, com máscara roxa, sendo que flutua ao se locomover.

O seu corpo de alguma forma continua vivo, jovem, belo, deitado inconsciente em uma cama coberta com um véu branco mágico protegido com inúmeros encantamentos, feitiços e símbolos mágicos, ela ainda respira como se estivesse adormecida.

O seu corpo está em um quarto negro com desenhos e símbolos mágicos, ele está coberto por uma nuvem negra, como se fosse o universo a fora, ela tem cabelos, negros, duros lisos e compridos que chegam ao chão, pele morena, coberta por um véu com as mãos cruzadas, e ainda envolta de energia.

A cada 10 anos a essência de Nemeses tem de voltar ao seu corpo, para restaurar sua energia vital para não morrer já que o seu corpo é sua bateria para a sua alma e a sua alma é uma pilha ambulante, vida e juventude seu poder e com um intento de beber a água da vida, mesmo assim ela emana muita energia não podendo controlar seu poder, no ultimo ano que voltou ao corpo teve de criar o medalhão da contensão para controlar a energia descarregada e seu poder interior.

Mas ultimamente ele adquiriu a habilidade de controlar seu poder temporariamente, somente a partir da meia noite, a cada quinze dias, no resto do tempo ela fica na forma de Bruxa do Nordeste.

No ano de 1998 no Campus Zariel ocorreu uma restauração com inúmeras reformas por toda a construção, típica do século vinte, onde usaram diversos materiais de propriedades naturais e mágicas, sendo agora um imenso prédio, ainda mais poderoso, vivo, mágico e espaçoso.

Ele ficou desativado por seis meses.

Charles como o conheciam (lembram-se do professor X, a diferença era que ele não anda de cadeira de rodas, nem fica ajudando em tudo, mas tem uma careca lisa igual a uma bola de boliche recém lustrada) acordara no ano de 1999 (o dia do juízo final, fim do mundo etc., etc...), ele se familiarizou muito com os bruxos góticos, além de revelar que ele era um bruxo antes de ser vampirizado, e o espírito que habitava o amuleto era um mago, sempre usando roupas pretas, óculos escuros e tocar uma guitarrinha antes e depois das aulas.

Problemas de Imperatrizes

Quando uma Imperatriz se casa e ela não pode ter filhos, então quando ela tiver um consorte e tiverem um filho, o seu marido deve se sacrificar se necessário enfrentando uma determinada criatura que assola alguma região não precisando ser do seu país e mais tarde se sacrificar em uma cerimônia.

No caso de Nataniel, ele fora ressuscitado mais tarde, mas se sacrificou novamente para selar permanentemente o Demônio da Devastação sabendo que era fraco, mandou os seus poderes e os do Demônio a sua filha e para ajuda no seu nascimento, o Demônio da Devastação foi uma das criaturas a serem absorvidas por Okaô Ôainu num momento mais tarde.

Locais do Conselho

Nos subterrâneos da Cidade do Conselho existe o Divinatório, sendo uma parte isolada do Conselho onde os videntes, profetas, médiuns e aqueles que têm o dom da visão tendem a se reunir em torno de uma mesa circular...

No divinatório eles ficam desvendando mistérios, profecias, encantamentos, desvendando o futuro e inúmeros acontecimentos, eles devem guardar profecias para o tempo determinado a ser revelado.

Também existe o Evocatório onde os anciões com poderes de evocação se reúnem para evocar e invocar seres mágicos, divinos, elementares, elementais, demoníacos ou espirituais.

Esse local fica na sala de número em algarismo romano que é a IV que liga a uma espécie de templo, levando ao oráculo.

Os deuses vieram passar férias e às vezes se mudam para cá, como Hades, Zeus, Perséfone, Poseidon, entre outros.

Na verdade há uma gruta que dá passagem para o reino de Hades para onde vão alguns espíritos corrompidos.

Há muito tempo no Brasil por volta do ano de 1550, quando inúmeros estrangeiros vinham para o país...

Inúmeros demônios e outras criaturas se refugiavam aqui em troca de paz, veio para cá também Joran o Imperador dos Sete Círculos, o imperador dos demônios do medo, que foram proibidos de fazer perversidades, lutas, guerras e batalhas com celestiais os anjos também e matar em certas regiões, como em Minas Gerais, Rio Grande do Sul, Bahia, Seara, Pernambuco, Amazonas, Belo Horizonte, Curitiba, Porto Alegre, e também qualquer local que tenha divisa com o mar com exceção do Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo, onde ocorrem inúmeras guerras entre os celestiais e os seres das trevas com muita freqüência a cada três semanas, principalmente no Rio de Janeiro.

Existe o Departamento Divino, um dos departamentos que recebe ocorrências de pedidos e rituais divinos aonde são comunicados os contatos entre os deuses e os seus seguidores, onde podem contatar desde Orixás a deuses Egípcios.

Muitos seres mágicos, demoníacos, espirituais, e diversas outras criaturas começavam a vir em multidões, a partir do ano de 1550, vieram para o Brasil entre outras criaturas, vários monstros, seres espirituais e criaturas das sombras, entre eles veio Joran, que era uma espécie de ser feito de fumaça preta, encapuzada e voa em cima de um dragão negro de pescoço longo que não pode ser morto por nenhum homem sobre a Terra.

O Brasil é um país aonde qualquer um vem passar férias, se esconder, se mudar, principalmente terroristas aposentados, espiões, demônios, bruxos, pessoas que vem iniciar uma seita, se procurarem bem até o Ossama Bin Ladem está escondido aqui isto onde possivelmente estaria antes de fugir novamente, sendo o único local onde o FBI ou qualquer departamento governamental não procuraria um espião, terrorista ou qualquer ser aprisionado, além de maldições bem escondidas, as brechas na lei ajudam muito.

Todos sabem que existe que está no local, mas na realidade eles não assumem nem procuram a verdade, sendo um bom local para novas identidades, esconderijos e disfarces trapaças, tramas governamentais, conflitos ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero.

Mas de todas as formas, a copulação entre espécie era e é normal no Brasil e mundos mágicos paralelos, não se importando com a aparência exterior, sendo assim ninguém é considerado estranho, porque todos os seres viventes do Brasil e mundos mágicos paralelos são mestiços, e há um ditado aqui à união faz a força, quanto maior a união mais poder terá.

Mesmo sendo praticamente impossível ocorrem os nascimentos de seres meios anjos, fadas, demônios, parcialmente divinos, elfos, etc, dentre inúmeras outras criaturas, mas entre os celestiais e os seres das trevas seria muito difícil pela opinião dos antigos celestiais e os velhos anciões demônios que também fazem parte do Conselho, mas acontece não com muita freqüência.

Pelo menos era ate o ano 1500, pouco depois do fim da guerra entre as forcas infernais e celestiais.

As leis do Brasil (versão mágica) são muito rigorosas, já que não se tem piedade com aqueles que desrespeitam a natureza e são pegas por criaturas mágicas como o Curupira e o Boitatá entre outras criaturas protetoras da natureza.

Deste modo fora feita a lei dos refugiados e exilados para os casais entre espécies como anjos-demônios principalmente já que os dois inferno e céu proíbem a copulação, eles assim ganham uma nova identidade.

Muitas vezes pessoas, entre elas, comuns, são atormentadas e possuídas por demônios e espíritos, mas elas somente são atormentadas e possuídas por que tem pensamentos negativos e outras por que acabam convidando a entrada dessas criaturas, não as deixando descansar em pás no outro plano.

Pensando muito naqueles que já morreram e chorando por eles enquanto eles estão na próxima aventura, outras têm pensamentos muito negativos e não gostam de outras, desejando mal a elas.

Os demônios somente se aproveitam delas se deixarem e quererem ser aproveitadas, se convidarem suas entradas, já que é muito difícil penetrar pela barreira.

As magias somente afetam aqueles que acreditam que serão afetadas, se acreditarem que não serão pegos pelos feitiços não irá acontecer nada.

Se não acreditar nada acontecerá, sendo assim, fica tudo muito difícil acontecer um duelo já que muitas vezes os duelistas interferem na magia do outro, só sendo afetados se quiserem ser afetados, muitas vezes nem violência funciona, sendo que acontece duelos de força de vontade.

Sendo que todos usam o poder da mente e tendo poderes telepáticos e psíquicos, sendo muito difícil fazer um feitiço, por que para isso precisa-se desejar fazer, querer que o feitiço aconteça ter força de vontade e querer que o objeto ou criatura se torne o que pedem desejando que se torne outra coisa ou objeto.

A Mãe-de-ouro está entre essas criaturas representadas por uma bola de fogo que indica os locais onde se encontra jazidas de ouro. Também aparece em alguns locais como sendo uma mulher luminosa que voa pelos ares. Em alguns locais do Brasil, toma a forma de uma mulher bonita que habita cavernas e após atrair homens casados, os faz largar suas famílias, podendo mudar de aparência, mas sempre sendo bonita.

A única maneira de tirar um homem de uma família é ele querer ser tirado dela, por que nada interfere no amor verdadeiro, já que para se lançar um feitiço de amor é preciso a pessoa conhecer a outra e já ter se interessado por ela, assim ele larga a sua família e vai para uma aventura amorosa fora do casamento e praticamente não ter um verdadeiro amor por aquela mulher que estiver casado e praticamente ser um sem vergonha, essa é sempre a resposta da mãe de ouro que se alimenta de emoções e sentimentos, cuja habilidade é fazer sinalização para o expresso alado guiado por águias gigantes do departamento de transporte levadas com carros tipo besta e carruagens, existem corridas de águias em campeonatos a cada quatro anos também como diretora a mãe de ouro.

Os homens que ela atrai se tornam escravos felizes do amor sendo motoristas do expresso águia o pagamento é amor eles trabalham até a morte, ou melhor, a velhice, nunca fora encontrado uma lei que proibisse isso já que eles nunca reclamaram nem pediam demissão, tendo como guias de águias gigantes e aguionaltas, ela é dona de uma multinacional o Expresso Alado e corridas aladas s.a., ela também faz parte do Conselho.

Lojas

No Brasil se encontram materiais para todos os tipos de artes desde magia negra a invocação divina em todas as lojas no Brasil, na verdade se encontra em qualquer lugar, sendo até em praças comuns.

Não precisando entrar em nenhum buraco, ou estação mágica, sendo que até comum usa magia, só que em menor intensidade e mais irresponsabilidade.

Em loja de Umbanda no centro da cidade, até revistas em quadrinhos, como qualquer revista que se venda em lojas comuns como de astrologia, simpatias, em bancas de jornal, revistarias, livrarias, sendo até em camelos, na Santa Efigênia em São Paulo, supermercados na verdade em qualquer lugar.

Para um mago, bruxo, ou ser mágico que não saiba voar, teleportar ou que não queira ir de transporte comum, ir para a Santa Efigênia, se sai de suas casas e fica ou no quintal ou no meio da rua, e levanta o dedo indicador começando a rodá-lo e solta um assovio agudo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto soltam luzes dos dedos de cores verdes e amarelas, assim aparecendo o Bondinho Expresso Voador que tem a Bandeira do Brasil e as cores da bandeira, soltando uma escada de metal, sendo que ela fica no ar para se subir, nem sempre ele está lotado, mas é ligado a outras dimensões e assim tendo muitos vagões por dentro, mas de fora parece ter apenas dois vagões.

Mas para se ter um maior acervo de livros e artigos de magia e simpatias à criatura poderá tomar o Bondinho Expresso voador da cor da bandeira do Brasil, que leva a Cidade da Magia ou Ceramenora, entrando pela Estação da Luz indo pelo Bairro Santa Efigênia e saindo dela, entrando na rua 25 de Março, na Galeria Pajé onde se entra no ultimo Box de dvd´s piratas falando a senha: Fernando Collor de Mello é um monstro feio dançante embriagado, existem duas entradas no bairro da Liberdade.

Ao passar pelo Box a pessoa entra em um terminal de Ônibus, cuja cor é azul tendo asas cobertas e feitas de escamas aquelas com a bandeira do Brasil presa nela, levando diretamente para a Cidade da Magia na rua Chico Nostradamos.

Ao pegar o ônibus eles descem no último ponto chamado Emilio Santo Antonio que fica nele e acaba na Cidade da Magia, protegida magicamente contra olhos comuns.

Uma cidade mágica e indígena, com prédios, casas, ocas, lojas e uma floresta imensa atrás e envolta delas e inúmeras, árvores, casas de ervas, alguns prédios, são estilo rococó, coloniais e na verdade é uma mistura de estilos, já que cada um constrói de uma maneira, com inúmeras, lojas, e o Calçadão do Monstro, cheia de camelos, e o Shopping Atlântida, inúmeros supermercados, além do maior e mais famoso supermercado chamado de Cidade Perdida de Eldorado da Efigênia.

Desde 1985 não se vê nenhuma criatura, perigosa que coma outras, já que eles dão muita evidencia, como o Gorjala, Labatut e diversas outras, todas foram banidas para uma das dimensões infernais sem volta a maioria fica na surdina.

O único problema no Brasil e a grande quantidade de ladrões, como políticos, donos de lojas e roubos de supermercados, golpes milionários, como o Paulo Maluf e sua família como não foi comprovado, esclarecido e colocado para fora da manga eu não posso provar nada e nem falar por todo, além de falar do bando de assaltantes de rua, a maioria com pessoas comuns, seqüestros igual a água e o monte de coisas que acontece, mas isso não diz respeito ao mundo mágico, mas ao governo comum atualmente ao do Lula, essa é uma outra historia, mesmo assim existe pelas ruas produtos piratas e falcatruas, sendo que para três compradores a sete fiscais...

Quando normalmente um presidente quer pular do plano comum pode ser que ele faça ou queira fazer, nunca se sabe, ele participa de um pequeno ritual, mas nunca se vil, ou se sabe ou se pode provar nada, isso pode acontece em qualquer lugar, até mesmo no eclipse, mas isso pode ser obra do grandioso Deus todo poderoso...

Sem contar os inúmeros conflitos entre celestiais, seres das trevas e vampiros no Rio de Janeiro e em São Paulo que se tornaram freqüentes, principalmente nos morros, a sempre guerras entre demônios x anjos x vampiros x lobisomens x magos x elfos x deuses.

Seres do Brasil e ex seres

Estigmata

Pessoas com os ferimentos de Jesus antes e depois de ser sacrificado.

Estas pessoas não vivem por muito tempo sendo raros, tendo visões apocalípticas e religiosas, assim quanto mais visões eles tem menos tempo de vida eles tem.

Alguns Estigmatas se tornam Devoradores de Pecados, estes são capazes de devorar a sabedoria conhecimento, lembranças e pecados em seus momentos finais tornando-os imortais e tendo parte destas dentro deles, eles vivem disto, sem os pecados eles se tornam mortais e morrem.

Eles são contratados e são bem pagos por estes serviços somente existem três devoradores no mundo e estes vivem no Vale dos Cinco Vilarejos, trabalham na CIMSBICD e trabalham por todo o mundo.

A única maneira de se substituir um Devorador é o seu sucessor matando-o, com uma adaga que na verdade é um pedaço da lança do destino dentro do outro atingindo seu coração, quando ele matá-lo todo o seu conhecimento ira para ele e sua imortalidade também enquanto virá visões, explosões, demônios rodando e os pecados sendo sugados pela boca, e ventos muito altos enquanto isso ele morrerá e o outro se tornará imortal.

Cetras ou Cetrins

Chamados de Ancients em inglês (anciões) pela Shoenc Shian foram um povo nômade que povoou a Amazônia, Africa ou Arábia Saudita ou até um deserto depois das bestas serem banidas, viveram a milhares de anos.

Conhecedores de magia, os Cestras não permaneceram num local por muito tempo a fim de preservar a espécie, mas aos poucos foram desaparecendo.

Estes seres tem grandes poderes sendo comparados a deuses e ancestrais da humanidade que a muito tempo povoou vários planos e assim surgiram sendo um povo nômade.

Seus registros foram esculpidos em mármore e pedras de grutas e cavernas.

Seus registros eram em runas antigas eles são mestres em criar círculos mágicos e barreiras são os primeiros seres imunes a magias já que participaram e instruíram a criar os seres mágicos e a ensinar a moldar a magia.

Alguns dizem que Zariel é descendente desses seres extremamente poderosos, tendo poderes antigos e psíquicos, além do nosso conhecimento, já que Zariel pode voltar no tempo e também viaja pelo mundo destas bestas e aprender com eles e com os ancestrais dos humanos.

Estes são seres bidimensionais que acumulam conhecimento e viajando por diversos mundos sem fim são maiores que os próprios gigantes podendo diminuir e aumentar seu tamanho.

São descendentes da união de Liliti e Cain.

Seus cabelos são predominantemente prateados e seus olhos também são mestres em criar vida.

Zariel em sua busca por conhecimento viajou pelos planos para poder encontrar e treinar através destes seres antigos e assim por muitos anos viajou e conheceu estes inúmeros seres em diversos momentos e assim compartilhou conhecimento com muitos deles e sem que soubesses ao viajar a um plano longínquo ela absorveu um Anciao muito antigo apagando o registro de sua historia e de seus conhecimentos.

Seu nome era Delaclis um ancião que criou um universo longínquo.

Porem quando se devora um ancião fazendo com que faca parte de si formando uma nova criatura voce se torna um Anciao e assim voce devora sua criação que começa a fazer parte de voce.

Busca por poder e criação se tornando tanto uma das criações de Deus e sendo sua filha ao mesmo tempo.

Se tornando a Deusa do Infinito a dama carmesim, a bruxa serpente de plumas a bruxa das dimensões a bruxa dos mares da morte a senhora do renascimento.

Alban

Descendentes diretos dos sendo híbridos Ancients e de uma espécie alienígena chamada de Ants, destas duas espécies que adquiriram imensos e incríveis poderes psíquicos tendo uma certa forma humanóide e de pequena estatura sendo sem coloração aparente em seu corpo.

Existe um departamento de interação alienígena que fica no décimo andar e tem um portal de pouso em Itu e seu mediador é Fryui e o capitão da nave é Diuric.

Eles necessitam de fantasias para interagir no mundo humano e para andar em publico.

Deuses da Morte ou Anjos da Morte

Eles são os encarregados de levar as almas humanas e de outras espécies ao mundo espiritual e depois elas vão ao julgamento assim ou vão para o Édem ou Inferno dependendo da localização da dimensão.

Eles também enfrentam outros demônios anjos corrompidos e criaturas corrompidas são almas de humanos ou de outras criaturas chamadas de Manue que são Ghouls e Zumbis que foram mortos e almas que ficaram mais de cinco anos na Terra e acabaram regredindo elas não tem mais lembranças de suas vidas passadas e atacam quem estiver mais próximo, também considerados traidores por outros celestiais por serem integrantes da CIMSBICD.

Celestiais (Anjos)

Como os infernais eles vivem em clãs no Édem diferentemente do Inferno suas asas dependendo do clã são de cores diferentes, mas nem todos usam asas, para se comunicar conosco cada um tem sua missão na Terra, alguns deles que se unem a CIMSBICD são considerados traidores.

Eles usam a forma que seu protegido melhor entendem, falam o idioma de seu protegido são imunes às magias, mesmo destruídos na Terra renascem no Édem, são imortais a não ser que sejam obliterados e o mesmo acontece aos infernais eles também podem ser obliterados.

Unicórnios

Existem diferentes espécies de unicórnios vivendo no Brasil, algumas vieram em grandes migrações, fugiram de caçadas e perseguições, a grande maioria refugiou-se para cá na época da Inquisição, quando houve a grande perseguição dos bruxos e seres mágicos na Idade Média na conhecida Era das Trevas.

Os unicórnios a grande maioria tem o poder de tele-transporte, soltar raios de seus chifres e grandes poderes mágicos, tendo o chifre usado em poções, seus sangue tem prioridades mágicas como conceder semivida a quase mortos, correm em grande velocidade e regeneração da natureza em alguns casos.

Eles são de grande maioria de cor branca com crinas de cores claras e vivem em manadas, mas existe uma espécie de unicórnio raríssimo, que somente existem quatro no total de cor azul marinho crinas vermelhas e olhos verdes sendo maior que um garanhão, são de sangue cor lilás brilhante, tendo três chifres em sua cabeça e com asas da cor do arco-iris seus poderes são ilimitados, seus chifre diz a lenda concede poderes mágicos a um mago, e quem o domar será seu mestre eternamente concedendo a imortalidade e diversos poderes, na lua cheia seus cascos adquirem chamas azuladas são os chamados Tricórnios Alados Bones ou unicórnios alados, são líder de manada.

São animais protegidos, já que quase chegaram a extinção pelas mãos humanas e de algumas criaturas mágicas, no geral ela é protegida em reservas mágicas, não vivem em cativeiro e se ficarem presos por muito tempo morrem.

Águias

Colocada no quinto poder cardeal, guardiã das águas da vida e do renascimento, com o dom da imortalidade, criadores e guias de xamãs, levar sabedoria e guia do expresso alado, mediadoras e mensageiras e tem o dom da invisibilidade.

Estas aves em sua maioria são de tamanho gigantesco já que podem carregar ate quatro pessoas em suas costas e tendo poder sobre os ventos são leais a seus parceiros.

E também montaria muito qualificada.

Mortos-Vivos

Criaturas mágicas desprovidas de alma, geradas a partir de seres que já foram vivos. O que anima seus corpos mortos é alguma força desconhecida, denominada pelos magos de ENTROPIA, necromancia, xamanismo e alquimia, tendo que ser bastante poderoso para poder realizar este tipo de magia sem morrer e controlar a criaturas.

Eles não toleram a existência da Vida verdadeira embora simule suas características. A ENTROPIA é temida até mesmo pelos Demônios e os Necrólogos menos experientes, aqueles entre suas fileiras que ousam lidar com tal poder, são considerados como os arquiduques do Mal, mas por todo hoje em dia existem aqueles que trabalham para a CISMBICD e usam desses métodos para ressuscitar criaturas vitimas de assassinatos para interrogá-las e depois concedendo a elas a morte definitiva.

A ENTROPIA é uma força que às vezes tem inteligência própria e o preço de se realizar encantos com tal fonte é geralmente alto. As magias envolvidas na criação de tais seres incorrem em Choque de Retorno em qualquer caso de falha. Não há Benção Arcana para estes feitiços.

Todo morto-vivo odeia aqueles que vivem. Tal Ódio não pode ser mensurado em termos racionais, extrapola qualquer parâmetro e só será saciado quando toda a Vida for extinta. Este é ou era o único pensamento de um morto-vivo, mas hoje em dia alguns métodos científicos e mágicos foram criados para controlar e suprimir a vontade destas criaturas.

Estão, conseqüentemente, imunes à o que denominaram de Manobra 21 criadas pela própria CIMSBICD e pela pela própria Zariel para o uso exclusivo na criação destas criaturas usadas principalmente pelos caçadores e seus manipuladores sendo esta e outras formas de manipulação mental (Lábia, Diplomacia, Blefe, Sex-Appeal etc.), a ciência não está incluída incluindo Magias do gênero e Poderes Psíquicos. A criatura é instintivamente capaz de detectar seres vivos, mesmo escondidos, invisíveis ou camuflados.

Hoje em dia existem fabrica dessas criaturas, servem tanto para trabalhos manuais, quanto para farejar fugitivos e pessoas desaparecidas, muitos destes mortos servem como espécies de cães de guarda na CIMSBICD como guardas dos presídios.

Eles têm como recompensa os criminosos capturados ou pequenos animais.

Existem empresas terceirizadas do Conselho que enviam essas criaturas para trabalharem em casas e restaurantes sendo até bichos de estimação para determinadas famílias.

A melhor maneira de obter esta seriam arrombamento de túmulos ou corpos doados para estudos usurpadas de necrotérios ou vendidos ilegalmente usando também diversas criaturas sem destino ou ate sem qualquer pessoas que venham a identificar suas origens.

Zumbis

São corpos animados pelo encanto Zumbi.

Seguem as ordens verbais de seu criador. São originados a partir de cadáveres relativamente intactos, não necessariamente humanos. Vampiros e Carniçais são muito difíceis de serem transformados em Zumbis e corpos de Santos Integrantes do Conselho e Clérigos não podem ser reanimados de maneira convencional sendo trazidos como avatares menores.

Aparições espontâneas de Zumbis em cemitérios antigos são extremamente raras e inexplicáveis, mas podem acontecer.

As criaturas fogem do território sagrado o mais rápido que podem, escavando seu caminho até a superfície e depois se afastando em busca de vítimas. Neste tipo de Infestação, os Zumbis encontrados estão bastante danificados pela exposição ao terreno sacro.

Zumbis nunca esquivam, mas podem aparar ataques. Carteadores e por isso que eles também são guardas destes locais como várias empresas de segurança e a própria CIMSBICD, mas a própria CIMSBICD é um local sagrado o que conseqüentemente eles criaram amuletos que protegem essas criaturas com registros para aqueles que trabalham lá.

Zumbis não ressuscitam e também fazem os mesmos serviços que um morto vivo tendo também fabrica destas criaturas já que eles podem ser usados como faxineiros, guardiões e farejadores.

Desmortos

Assemelham-se aos Zumbis, mas possuem um QI igual àquele que possuíam em vida. São menos afetados pela ENTROPIA e ainda guardam muitas lembranças de quando estavam vivos. São criados a partir de cadáveres relativamente intactos e humanos. Se o objetivo do encanto Zumbi tinha em vida uma Vontade igual ou maior que sua consciência então se transformará em um Desmorto. Este tipo de ser não pode mais ser controlado mentalmente, seja por seu criador, por outros mortos-vivos ou quem quer que seja. Por este motivo, os Necromantes de uma forma em geral preferem trabalhar com mão-de-obra pouco qualificada...

Desmortos não são regulados pelo Fator de Entropia e normalmente evitam a proximidade de outros mortos-vivos, que, no entanto, não possuem nenhuma hostilidade pelo Desmorto. Uma pessoa amaldiçoada desta forma possui sérios conflitos psicológicos: perceba-se que, afinal, a vítima está morta, seu corpo fede, ela precisa consumir carne de membros de sua raça (humana, élfica, anã, licantropo, vampiro etc.) uma vez por semana ou sofrer dores horrendas antes de "morrer" definitivamente. O Desmorto não precisa mais respirar ou consumir qualquer outro tipo de alimento ou bebida e tampouco consegue enxergar cores. Mas ainda necessita de sono ou ficará cansado e é constantemente atormentado por lembranças de sua vida anterior. Há relatos tanto de Desmortos que abdicaram do total contato com a civilização e tornaram-se Mestres de outros mortos-vivos, como de heróis suicidas que lutaram até o fim contra o vazio interior.

Desmortos nunca esquivam, mas podem aparar ataques. Carteadores.

Desmortos ressuscitam e podem ser reempregados como caçadores, sentinelas, carteadores e diversas outras categorias já que vão servir também como escudo já que são imunes a qualquer feitiço ou maldição.

Na maioria caçam demônios e outros mortos fugitivos do inferno eles também trabalham para a CIMSBICD e por suas vez tem diversos ativistas pelos direitos dos desmortos, sendo também muito difícil de ser reempregados em outros trabalhos, por isso...

Arlequina Swantas uma desmorta que foi executiva, veterinária, ela por sua vez somente encontrou emprego de guarda da entrada da esfinge carioca.

Ela então foi ao conselho e reuniu muitos iguais criando o direito dos desmortos e uma empresa terceirizada, mesmo assim se alimenta de vários intrusos da esfinge, já que existem muitos associados e antigos anciões que se tornaram guardiões e caçadores...

Apesar de possuírem a vantagem Abascanto, conseguem manifestar Perícias Místicas. Mas o NH de suas Magias sofre um redutor equivalente, não são tão poderosos como antes de sua morte.

Eles tem tanta vontade de viver que não vai ao além vida, assim anciões podem ser desmortos.

Ghouls

São corpos animados pelo encanto Ghoul (Proibido). Seguem as ordens verbais de seus criadores, e deve-se ter muito poder para não morrer no processo ou a criatura sofrer uma mutação ou ficar transfigurada.

São originados de cadáveres relativamente intactos, não necessariamente humanos. Carniçais são mais fáceis de serem convertidos e corpos de Santos e Clérigos não podem ser reanimados pelo menos desta forma.

O que os torna diferentes dos Zumbis (e mais perigosos) é sua aparência extremamente repulsiva e sua capacidade de paralisar suas vítimas para então devorá-las... Estudiosos acreditam que um Zumbi possa ser capaz de evoluir espontaneamente para a forma Ghoul, na presença de largas concentrações entrópicas como no caso de Infestações, mas apenas um caso foi relatado e comprovado, em 1968.

Um Ghoul nunca esquiva, mas pode aparar ataques. Carteadores Ghouls não ressuscitam e são muito raros.

Deve se pelo menos ter numa média de trinta anos de experiência nesse tipo de feitiço de zumbi para fazer um Ghoul, eles são na maioria cães de guarda e guardiões de objetos muito poderosos e guardas de dragões todos ficam na foz do Iguaçu, deve se tomar cuidado para não morrer no processo.

Eles têm em si fragmentos de diamantes negros, para serem controlados, eles somente podem ser obliterados, eles guardam também dentro da caverna da esfinge onde devoram intrusos eles também ficam com o vale das cobras como guardiões.

Uma ghoul muito conhecida foi na verdade a própria Arlequina Swantas que evoluiu e assim se tornou a chefe do departamento dos seres sobrenaturais e dos direitos do ghouls ela se tornou uma grande aliada de Zariel que por sua vez ofereceu uma grande quantidade de propriedades em seu nome e um cargo como chefe da guarda e de muitas organizações de segurança na CIMSBICD.

Demônios

Eles são proibidos de possuir, atormentar, infernizar, entrar na casa, obsidiar ou qualquer coisa do gênero qualquer pessoa em certas regiões ou estados do Brasil a não ser que ela o convide e queira que ele a possua, faça algo por ela ou um acordo ou pacto, ou tenha muita energia negativa, ou seja, propensa a o poder das trevas, este mundo humano o dos comuns e da maioria é denominada por eles de Mundo Ausente, também pelos vampiros e metamórficos.

A maioria age no território de São Paulo e do Rio de Janeiro, Ceará, em algumas regiões da Bahia que não seja território de alguma bruxa e em certas regiões do Ceará.

Eles nasceram demônios e são de natureza do mundo das trevas, assim eles podem mentir com a maior facilidade, mas tem palavra e podem também falar a verdade, são imortais, seus únicos pontos fracos são seus olhos e sempre mantêm a palavra de um contrato, hoje em dia pode ser fechado com um aceno de cabeça.

Quando o Conselho da CIMSBICD no ano de 1988, fé-se a reunião tratando de demônios, acabaram por fazer um contrato enorme falando e relatando de como porque e quando se deve fazer um pacto, acordo, maldição, ou quando se vai matar alguém a mando de uma pessoa que fez o acordo ou pacto.

Mas depois acabaram por relatar que este tipo de coisa se dava ao livre arbítrio, e se tornou problema da própria pessoa já que e ela que decide o que fazer de sua vida e de sua alma.

Tudo se revela quando a pessoa concordar em fazer um pacto com ele.

A única coisa que saberia e que um demônio estaria atado a suas promessas e contratos são sempre aqueles que cumprem o que falam.

Espíritos

São almas desencarnadas, que podem ser vistas e sentidas pelos vivos, aqueles que vivem no outro lado, ao contrario dos fantasmas eles não estão presos em um lugar, data especifica, tendo atitude, tendo consciência de nós tentando nos contatar tendo sentimentos podendo se locomover, andando de certa forma, podendo atormentar, ajudar, influenciar, possuir ou ser um encosto, destruir objetos Podendo se reencarnar mais tarde...

Em 1789 na CIMSBICD eles fizeram uma reunião sobre o assunto dos espíritos, assim eles terminaram por relatar que quando alguém morre é terminantemente proibido o contato com os vivos, a não ser que seja por despedida, vingança, aconselhar ou guiar, por um determinado tempo, mas isso não se aplica aos xamãs, alquimistas, necromantes e aos torneios.

Depois disso, eles são automaticamente levados por força se for o caso ou por vontade própria a seu destino e julgado se fizer mal a um vivo enquanto espírito assim, ou levado ao limbo ou a outro local.

Aceitar ou Não Aceitar, eis a Questão!

Algumas pessoas não conseguem aceitar a idéia de morrer, sabem porque?

Pessoas que ficaram apegadas a um amor, raiva de uma pessoa, ou uma pessoa em si em questão a coisas materiais.

Presas aqui por medo de seguir em frente podem acreditar que não foram bons os suficientes e não irão para o céu então permanecem aqui.

Outras ainda não sabem que morreram já que suas mortes forma violentas e súbitas, tendo um choque violento.

Vitimas de assassinatos e suicídios não vão para o outro plano tão cedo já que muitos que foram assassinados tendem a ficar para se vingarem ou serem vingados, para depois seguirem em frente.

Outras não aceitam que morreram por se sentirem solitárias, deprimidas ou algo faltava em sua vida, principalmente um bom chocolate..., huuuuummmmm.

Muitas vezes eles são bons ou ruins, mas algumas vezes atrapalham as pessoas ao redor ou influenciá-las.

Espíritos Guias

São espíritos que seguiram em frente então tendo uma nova vida do outro lado, assim aprendendo a ajudar, resolvendo voltar para ajudar, aconselhar ou guiar uma alma irmã ou alma gêmea, ou a alma que ficou, ou parceiros de xamãs.

Muitas vezes uma pessoa ao escolher uma vocação ele terá um espírito guia que foi em sua vida passada dessa vocação agora o guiando podendo ser seu antepassado.

Os outros seres, duendes, sapateiros, anões, saci, curupira e diversos outros como animais sendo cachorros, gatos, pássaros, dragões, sendo seus guardiões, guias, protetores, podendo voltar para seu local de origem ou para o seu dono, mas seguem em frente, para uma nova jornada.

Muitas vezes algumas pessoas atraem ou chamam espíritos obsessores, eles causam vícios a seus hospedeiros, causando comportamentos agressivos e o inverso do que era, causando problemas, sendo até alguém que não aceitava o relacionamento de uma pessoa, podendo até possuir uma pessoa, mas somente se a pessoa permitir.

Espírito brincalhão

Fenômeno de efeito físico em que objetos e coisas inanimadas ou não se movem ou se materializam sem razão aparente, inicialmente assustador, mas não é terrível.

Um espírito brincalhão pode ser provocado por uma pessoa que tenha grande poder mental e esteja perturbado no momento.

Alguns são hostis outros são apenas brincalhões e adoram pregar pesas, aqueles que queiram machucar ou assustar fazem coisas mórbidas como preto de caixão e mortalhas são espíritos fortes e perturbados.

Algumas vezes aqueles eles chegam a seguir a pessoa que acham inimigas sendo pessoal.

Muitas vezes são mandados conselheiros e guias juntos para descobrir e ajudar ao espírito para a nova jornada para assim tratando de seus problemas de sua vida passada, alguns destes trabalham na CIMSBICD.

Fantasmas

Diferenciam-se por estarem presos a um determinado local ou época ou data sendo na verdade resquícios de memórias, vivendo num mundo a parte, todos estão indiferentes, estão sempre presos a um antigo momento de angustia ou dor, algo que os fez sofrer, sendo raro um contato entre fantasmas e os vivos.

Fantasmas que repetem as mesmas ações tendem a desaparecer depois de séculos, décadas, anos ou meses, encenando o momento de sua morte.

Arkansis

Por muito que se goste de fantasmas ele com o passar do tempo se não forem embora e pararem de assombrar locais ele se transformarão em monstros espirituais de formas variadas e com poderes a ponto de matar podem demorar dias anos ou centenas de anos porem eles se transformarão em criaturas monstruosas espirituais e atacaram aqueles que forem ligados devorando suas almas no processo ou tornando criaturas iguais a eles e repetindo o processo assombrando locais e ficando decadentes e destrutivas muitos locais se tornam inabitáveis.


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 10

Aparições

Espécie de fantasmas que sempre aparecem em seu aniversario sendo a comemoração também podendo trazer parafernálias mecânicas.

Muitas vezes um navio, um trem ou qualquer local onde ocorreram atrocidades podem reaparecer a cada ano, sempre no mesmo local ou no local onde houve a atrocidade, sendo o local do aniversario, já que deve concentrar grande quantidade de desgosto, energia maligna, ódio ou angustia.

Quem sabe se um navegador estiver no exato momento do naufrágio do Titanic no dia do aniversário ele poderá ver o navio aparecer e o levar como lembrança de passagem?

Nunca sobra uma testemunha de aniversário de transatlânticos naufragados.

Fantasmas dos vivos (Viajem Astral)

Quando uma pessoa está em crise, faz viajem astral, ou pretende visitar a outra e sua imagem aparece perante ela.

Sendo que se pode visitar pessoas e lugares do tempo que preferir, projetando nosso espírito para fora do corpo físico, nossa consciência fica no corpo.

Podendo fazer viajem astral já que existe um fio de prata que sai de nossa nuca e se for cortado poderemos morrer.

A forma astral normalmente não é visto pelos vivos.

A roupa que usamos reflete o que sentimos e o que pensamos ser em nossas mentes, ou qualquer forma ou roupa ao qual nos identificamos mais, mesma que não exista mais.

Sendo uma das habilidades usadas por alguns conselheiros, na verdade aqueles que se especializam nesse método para espionar algumas pessoas, sociedades, clãs, seitas, organizações e etc., eles somente precisam ir para o Departamento da Meditação e Viajem Astral, onde inúmeros anciões tendem há ir lá para fazerem esse método de espionagem.

Sendo uma habilidade de se multiplicar no processo de um duelo e depois voltando a ser um único ser sendo o que chamam de clones.

Se tiverem muitos fantasmas, espíritos ou assombrações causando horror em um determinado local são chamados exorcistas, bruxos ou padres que trabalhem para o Conselho.

Verossimo

Este ser humano se alimenta de fantasmas e assombrações, muitos destes tornam seu alimento fonte de renda por que eles muitas vezes são contratados para livrar locais comendo fantasmas, Aparições, Espíritos e diversos seres espirituais, eles muitas vezes tomam a personalidade daqueles que comeram e são imortais.

Caminhante Duplo ou Duplo

Idêntico a uma pessoa viva age independentemente de seu dono, sendo idêntico a ele.

Normalmente ver o duplo de uma pessoa queria dizer a morte dela, quando o próprio dono a vê e acaba morrendo isso é chamado de autofenia, mas somente acontece quando chega ao fim de sua vida.

Eles podem tanto ajudar, como atrapalhar, quando uma pessoa quer ir a um determinado lugar e não pode, quando está ocupado ou doente o seu duplo vai em seu lugar, mas pode causar muitos problemas quando ele fica no seu pé e vai a todos os locais e se mostra logo depois desaparecendo.

Existem leis no Brasil que proíbem de duplo de seguir por muito tempo a pessoa real, somente se for necessário, mas o único problema era que possivelmente um duplo pode ou não ter consciência, já podendo ser uma projeção de sua mente ou não então tecnicamente seria uma criação de sua aura.

Porem muitas pessoas adquirem a habilidade de se multiplicar dependendo de sua vontade e assim usando seus poderes para estarem em vários locais ao mesmo tempo.

Variante

Lê-se caçadores de recompensa, mercenários, assassinos, guerreiros e diversos trabalhos sujos.

Eles são contratados tanto pelo governo quanto por particulares, muitas vezes fazem trabalhos sujos e em determinados momentos estão acima da lei.

A maioria que passam em testes tem licença de trabalho pela CIMSBICD.

Eles têm poderes sobre humanos e a maioria estuda no Mato Grosso na Academia de Variantes, alguns prodígios começam na infância por volta dos três anos de idade e podem fazer Pos graduação, Licenciatura e por fim Doutorado, mas são poucos que chegam neste nível.

Mas a maioria trabalha no serviço secreto de Variantes, como exterminadores e assassinos profissionais eles trabalharam como historiadores na guerra do Vietnã e conseguiram distrair diversos guerreiros.

Cavalo fantasma

Esse cavalo foi criado por Zariel para levar almas, fantasmas, e espíritos para as igrejas em tempos de migração espiritual ou para o seu destino em outro plano, quando chega o momento em que eles devem ir para o além, também para o Campos Zariel se for o ano respectivo.

Ele tem poderes sobrenaturais e tem a cor branca podendo voar e controlar espíritos se necessário.

Eles também se alimentam de espíritos tanto de vivos quanto aqueles que já morreram eles vivem em grupos e são criados em fazendas especializadas lugares próximos ou em igrejas e cemitérios campos de batalha procriam com grande facilidade e vivem se necessários em grande harmonia são calmos e são montarias leais e inteligentes podendo se comunicar telepaticamente com qualquer ser.

Podem carregar o quíntuplo de seu peso porem se cansam e assim também correm o risco de se alimentar tanto de almas quanto de energia vital onde há esses animais vocês não verão animais menores já que serviram de seus alimentos como coelhos e diversos animais menores.

Cavalo de fogo

São alazões de cor vermelho e laranja estando sempre envoltos de fogo e cuspindo fogo de suas ventas tendo a capacidade de correr longas distancias e serem fortes deixando rastros de fogo suas crinas patas e caudas são cobertas de fogo e seu corpo parece um esqueleto coberto de fogo sendo bem treinados porem varias de formas de esqueleto incendiado para as formas de pelagem vermelho e laranja.

São fortes e rápidos comem alimentos normais e outras vezes se alimentam de espíritos.

São criaturas leais porem podem incendiar locais e ficar em cinzas em poucos minutos.

Sereias

Elas são metade humana da cintura para cima e metade peixe da cintura para baixo, peles lisas e escamosas, canto hipnótico e paralisante somente nos homens, são de cores verde águas cabelos sedosos, mãos com escamas entre os dedos divididas e diversas espécies também.

Matam os pescadores que pegam muitos peixes e nas luas cheias se transformam em mulheres humanas, elas se alimentam de peixes e carne humana exclusivamente de homens e matam por prazer dependendo da espécie.

Elas falam sereiano e o idioma humano e algumas espécies têm asas escamosas e podem respirar dentro e fora da água e podem voar.

Saci Perere

Seu pai nascera na época da escravatura, filho de um escravo com poderes mágicos e uma mãe branca, ele fugira ao quererem que ele trabalhasse a força, então foi para a floresta, pretendia ir para o Quilombo dos Palmares, Zariel o encontrou e se interessou por ele levando-o para o Campos para ensinar magia, assim quando ele cresceu eles tiveram um caso cujo filho ela assumiu ter grandes poderes, mas que nasceu sem uma perna, então ela teve piedade dele e não quis matá-lo, pois naquela época existia o preconceito com os deficientes físicos eles eram mortos, dando o cargo de primeiro guardião da floresta, ela deu de presente para ele um gorro vermelho feito por ela que conferia poderes mágicos e também era e ainda é um condutor de poderes mágicos, e o mandou para o meio da floresta para ser criado por duendes, na verdade ela quis que ele se tornasse um príncipe e senhor guardião da floresta não assumindo seu sangue real, assim deixando-o enfurecido, quando ele quis ficar na CIMSBICD, e assumir parte do poder real, o que causou muitos problemas as suas irmãs, já que Zariel não aceitou que nenhum homem fosse príncipe ou rei sem se casar com uma de suas filhas, também não aceitando que ele se casasse já que era um de seus filhos, ela realmente não o deixou se integrar como príncipe, mas poderia fazer parte do Conselho.

Ele então não quis mais proteger a natureza, se enfurecendo com sua mãe e fazendo traquinagens, ele ficou pensando sobre fazer parte do Conselho, ela nunca o baniu, mas o amaldiçoou a viver como criança para sempre, já que para a seu ver ele estava agindo como uma.

Desta forma sendo uma eterna criança ele assumiu o posto de guardião da floresta.

Vampiros

Foram criados juntamente aos seres humanos, mas um pouco depois, alguns descendem de Cain, sangue dado por ele, outros de Vlad, mas modificados, numa coisa todos concordam vampiros são inimigos dos lupinos, outros os escravizam, mas os metamorfos são de grande maioria os inimigos uns dos outros...

Os licantropos (lobisomens) passam suas tradições e historias oralmente de geração em geração causando assim uma grande guerra entre os vampiros seus inimigos, muito antes do descobrimento do Brasil...

Ser vampiro atualmente não é um crime, mais parecido com uma maldição para aqueles que não conseguem controlar a sede se for o caso, eles podem sugar sangue ou energia, vivendo em comunidades alternativas, sendo que aqueles que vivem no Brasil, não tendo nenhum problema ou preocupação com alho, estaca, cruz, a não ser que não sigam as leis impostas pela CIMSBICD, alguns são infernalistas(aqueles que fazem pactos e cerimônias) e fazem pactos com demônios, somente quando o decapita separando de vez sua cabeça de seu corpo ou o Sol quando não usam protetor solar ou deixando a estaca presa no peito, ou quando engolem alho, nenhum vampiro precisa matar a vitima para se saciar, então aqueles que respeitam as leis deixam as suas vítimas vivas, atuando sempre com o pessoal da reforma, que limpam traços do seu encontro, se encontrarem a vitima.

Se começarem matanças de vitimas de vampiros, os celestes são convocados, e podem usar diversos ataques, como Esplendor Final, um grande poder, que faz surgir um turbilhão de luz evaporando o vampiro, que desobedece às leis.

Mas os vampiros, de energia são obrigados se descobertos a usar jóias de contenção impedindo de sugarem energia de quaisquer pessoas já que alguns deles na maioria podem viver sem fazer isso, a não ser que eles não tenham energia suficiente.

Os vampiros são meio demônios furtivos e sem características vivas, além de demonstrar ser um predador são os inimigos dos outros seres vivos, como os anjos que na maioria das vezes terminam de exterminar um vampiro com o indicio do menor sinal de matança coletiva de humanos inocentes, o que deixa os vampiros da Camarilla, Cainitas ou Sabá e outras comunidades andam muito nervosos e preocupados.

Os poucos vampiros que respeitam as leis ainda são observados pelos anjos que não se deixam perceber, mas nem sempre os celestiais intervêm.

Cain ainda não é um vampiro, mas iniciou a linhagem ainda sim ele é mantido afastado de qualquer um que queira seu sangue para a imortalidade, assim ele é sempre acompanhado pelos guardas da CIMSBICD. Principalmente por mortos vivos e zumbis.

Nem todos os anjos investigam as famílias vampiricas, tendo também os detetives espirituais e espíritos que trabalham para o Conselho para conter o número de vampiros e possíveis planos de comilança de humanos, assim entram nessas famílias seres imunes ao abraço se disfarçando de vampiros, sendo difícil de saber se realmente está lá, também entram em ação os Sentinelas, os Caçadores do Poder e Caçadores Herrantes, já que vampiros tem sombras, e os locais aonde vão tem escuridão e sombra.

Mas por causa disso os vampiros investiam mais e mais em outros países em domina-los e controla-los, assim por volta do século 20 eles tentariam dominar outros países...

Quando aparentemente nada mais poderia mudar no cenário político do Mundo Ausente, como os vampiros há chamavam, quando todas as Casas Vampiricas, como não tinham como dominarem por completo o mundo mágico do Brasil nem subjugar a imperatriz, estavam estabelecidas em suas posições e o Conclave alcançara o auge em influência, quando até na Faeria o horizonte era de paz, tudo mudou e continuou mudando e mudando..., Zariel não tinha motivos para ajudar nem manipular Faerea já que não era de seu interesse e nem se preocupava com isso, não gostava nem simpatizava com sua rainha.  
Em 1899, uma feiticeira anarquista ou seja de uma linhagem real primas de Kaira descendente de Zariel, chamada Solange Kraus, uma espiã de Zariel, liderou o que se julgava impossível: uma revolta dos Carniçais ( escravos de vampiros espécies de mortos vivos que tiveram seus sangue tomados por eles) contra seus Mestres. A revolta iniciou-se na Alemanha, com os Servos da Casa Juliot descontentes com a degradação de seus senhores lutando por independência, mas se espalhou como rastro de pólvora e efeito dominó. Era um momento na história do mundo onde toda a escravidão humana já havia sido abolida e declarada hedionda, isso foi espalhado no Globo Mágico, mas onde os Carniçais ainda eram forçados a servir sem direitos ou reconhecimento eles não tinham sindicato, não naquela época, tratados como capachos mortos vivos por seus senhores, alguns como digo fugiam para o Brasil, ela achava que nunca eram demais, muitas vezes submetidos a maus-tratos, muitas vezes escolhidos à força. Aproveitando-se de sua habilidade de andar sob o Sol, eles se rebelaram. O conflito se estendeu por não mais de cinco anos e afetou de formas diferentes as Casas, com inúmeras mortes ocorrendo em ambos os lados. Ainda que com isto os Carniçais tenham obtido um reconhecimento tardio, passando a serem tratados com respeito e gratidão eles faziam juras de lealdade a Zariel que prometia de tudo um pouco desde comer vampiros a cachorros ou abominações, depois disso já que ela trabalhava para a Imperatriz, a verdade é que quase um século depois a confiança continua abalada. Solange Kraus desapareceu em circunstâncias misteriosas e para muitos Carniçais ela é cultuada com o mesmo fervor de uma , ela era uma das filhas de Zariel, e tinha que nessa época retornar os estudos com outro nome, Endra Madal, que incitou a guerra de Faerea com o nome de Jhink Dali, isto também seria uma outra historia para outros tempos.

Antigamente todos acretitavam que os vampiros não andavam de dia além de dormir durante o dia e eram afetados pela luz do Sol este por sua vez era o que todos conheciam.

Neste interim nenhum vampiro ate hoje e afetado pela luz do Sol ele por sua vez não come comidas solidas e não podem prcriar entre si e brilham na luz solar.

Carteadores

Ela foi condecorada como Carteadora (espécie de feiticeira manipuladora da mente e controladora de seres inferiores entre outras capacidades) e Espiã dupla sendo que até ganhou um reino de uma das dimensões da Amazônia sendo uma grande rainha, mas ainda servindo como espiã seu reino jamais fora atacado ela puxou um pouco da habilidade de manipuladora da mãe, além de ter o mesmo interesse, o dinheiro de seu reino vem de conspirações de outros mundo e vendas ilegais de armas mágicas e naturais ela ganha principalmente com o mercado negro.

Poucos anos depois uma guerra avassaladora aconteceria na Faeria.

Uma quantidade inimaginável de tribos Orço, ajudada por Jhink que criou intrigas e conspirações em Faeria e as tribos Orço (seres mágicos descendentes de fadas), unidas em uma aliança profana avançou contra a civilização faérica provocando um conflito que se estende até os dias de hoje, geração após geração. Muitos refugiados da zona de conflito passaram a migrar para o Plano Coeso, sendo como eles chamam o nosso mundo, tentando fugir da ira da batalha (normalmente apenas os mais abastados conseguem pagar as taxas cobradas pelas Guildas, enviando secretamente parte da passagem para A CIMSBICD e a outra fica com os Comerciais dos Anões para realizar a passagem), tornando nosso mundo, principalmente a Europa, mas a passagem mais barata fica no Brasil eles vêem investir e morar aqui pagando impostos para o Conselho, um local de destino para Elfos, Anões e Humanos. Mas mesmo aqui não permaneceria pacífico por muito tempo...

Conflitos e guerras tudo que começou a acontecer na primeira guerra

Logo depois eclodiria a I Guerra Mundial. Muitos acreditam que ela teria sido provocada por conspiradores Juliot interessados em recuperar seu lugar de volta no panorama mundial. Mas a Casa Juliot em nada apoiou este conflito, procurando inclusive atrasar os políticos alemães para que nada acontecesse, tanto é que eles tentaram uma aliança com a CIMSBICD, não sabendo da existência de inúmeros espiões, mas ela não estava interessada em intervir em guerras ultimamente apenas as secretas para ganhar dinheiro. O fato puro e simples e que esta guerra foi um confronto de laicos contra laicos, uma luta na qual os sobrenaturais preferiram não se intrometer, cansados de séculos de conflitos incessantes. Mas os Juliot preparavam sua última investida contra o mundo civilizado, forjando uma aliança funesta com a Deusa da Morte Hela, que porem, a seu ver, tentou uma aliança com Zariel, uma entidade moribunda que teria se extinguido em poucas décadas, mas que ainda detinha energia mística suficiente para alimentar a fogueira da mais horrenda das guerras: a II Guerra Mundial.

Ela secretamente fora morta pela Zariel em pessoa que roubara seus poderes e a amaldiçoara a obliterando por completo, nem existindo dentro de nenhum ser, não servindo nem para ser manipulada, já que nem servia mais e aos olhos de Zariel vermes sem poder e fracos não deveriam existir, este era o lema de Zariel.  
Descrever os horrores públicos provocados por este conflito seria uma tarefa para centenas de livros. E os horrores secretos, praticados nos bastidores do Mundo Ausente não são muito diferentes, Zariel jogava suas cartas e assistia de camarote.

Em cinco anos de guerra a quantidade de carnificina e insanidade praticada foi equivalente aos mil anos de dominação Juliot. O sangue literalmente inundou a Europa, mas eles nunca souberam dos espiões nem do conflito interno em seu clã, sangue de laicos e de sobrenaturais, foram usados e manipulados.

Carteadores foram aniquilados, sacrifícios coletivos foram realizados em honra de Hela, soldados e civis se tornaram vítimas de experimentos arcanos e conheceram sofrimentos e tormentos jamais presenciados sobre a Terra. Enquanto isso a Deusa da Morte gargalhava e acumulava almas, um poder tão devastador cujo crescimento descontrolado poderia ter engolfado toda a vida no planeta, mas até as almas impuras eram espiões que se suicidavam para vigiá-la. Viu-se a formação de uma nova Falange Furiosa composta de traidores do Conclave, que secretamente eram mortos e substituídos por metamorficos, licantropos mercenários dos mais diversos Totens unidos pelos ideais do nazismo. A própria cruz suástica era um símbolo arcano, o sinal da involução no coração daqueles que a seguiam. Hitler, ele mesmo um feiticeiro Carteador, comandava multidões alternando discursos magnéticos com encantos de controle e um carisma sobrenatural. As fogueiras da Inquisição Juliot renasceram com nova tecnologia e o mesmo propósito, e milhões de judeus pereceram para alimentar a fome insaciável de Hela e seus protegidos. Emma-O, o deus da morte japonês incitou seus seguidores na mesma direção, ampliando o arco de vítimas, fora nesse meio que nascera Maraia, uma mestiça de Carteadora Metamórfica e um fruto da Falange Furiosa, filha de Zariel com um integrante deste clã ou mesmo Anúbis ou um homem sem emoção um necromante devastador ou até um Executor, não se sabe ao certo quem era seu pai, apenas se sabe que era alguém de poder influente, a muitos mistérios envolvidos e dispares e poderia ter sido um nazista.

Alguns afirmam que Anúbis foi despertado de seu sono no Antigo Egito pelas tropas nazistas de Rommel, que fora convertido por um seguidor de Zariel. Outros acreditam que ele tenha se tornado um Deus da Morte nômade desde o fim da última dinastia egípcia, sobrevivendo das matanças provocadas pelos Executores, ele havia posteriormente ganho uma parte do mundo das trevas um território somente dele se unisse a Zariel, o que conseguiu mais tarde.

Independentemente de seu paradeiro anterior, Anúbis declarou guerra a Hela e a Emma-O, disputando o trono unificado de Deus da Morte, mas ele tem um departamento inteiramente dele no nível 666 do subsolo.

Mesmo assim posteriormente após sua luta com Hela e Emma-O que foram derrotados e subjugados por Anubis ao qual tomou suas terras e feudos foi traído e assim acarretou em uma luta com Zariel ao qual perdeu e foi absorvido assim seu território foi tomado por Zariel que aos poucos começou a ocupar e a dominar cada vez mais territórios no submundo.

Tanto Hela, Emma-O e Anubis foram derrotados e absorvidos por Zariel que unificou seus feudos e seus territórios no submundo em uma luta sangrenta onde Zariel usou seus poderes rescem adquiridos de Anciao e assim destruiu tudo num raio de muitas milhas e uma luta que não durou mais de uma hora assim os exércitos foram aniquilados exponencialmente por uma única mulher que em meio a batalha devorou e obliterou os exércitos unidos de Hela e Emma- O forcando cada um a recuar mesmo no momento em que ela lancou uma palavra de destruição incinerando seus inimigos e absorvendo suas essências no processo fazendo ocorrer uma luta de vontades e assim destruindo tudo em seu caminho não sobrando nenhuma alma.

A batalha que ocorreu destruiu inevitavelmente tudo a seu redor mundo drasticamente o clima e fazendo com que a própria natureza seja destruída e desestabilizada.

Fala-se inclusive de um encontro secreto entre Roosevelt, presidente dos Estados Unidos, e Anúbis levado por um seguidor de Zariel com várias Sentinelas e um Carteador convertido, prometendo doar seu poder a ele, encarnado que teria lhe ordenado entrar na guerra em troca de um poder avassalador. A História nos diz que o apoio dos americanos foi vital para os Aliados e que em 1945 o segredo da bomba atômica foi descoberto e utilizado sobre o Japão, em troca de cientistas aliados e enviados a Floresta Distante.

Hitler foi aniquilado em Berlim por Konstantin Kerevski, Vampiro Rasputin e Carteador. E a Casa Juliot finalmente capitulou, sua esfera de poder não indo muito além do quintal de seus castelos decadentes. Hela sucumbiu diante da quantidade de poder acumulado, entrando em uma espécie de colapso arcano, aparentemente ludibriada por Anúbis que lhe ofereceu de uma única tacada a alma dos soldados mortos no Dia D. Teólogos que não sabem da existência de Zariel e que ela havia absorvido a deusa da morte, alertam que a solução é provisória e que certamente Hela despertará após conseguir absorver o fluxo místico, dotada de poderes colossais. Este despertar poderá acontecer ainda este século ou demorar mil anos, as teorias divergem. A Falange Furiosa foi novamente extinta, mas seu nome e seu legado ainda provocam arrepios entre o Conclave, que até hoje tem espiões de Zariel infiltrados em seu meio, mas o século XX ainda veria outras guerras...

A primeira delas, exclusivamente sobrenatural, foi à chamada Guerra do Abismo, em 1950.

A guerra do abismo se tornara uma guerra travada entre as dimensões sem busca do poder dos seres antigos que haviam levado suas relíquias e a fonte do ódio e do poder absoluto e a possessão de almas humanas que muitas destas foram perdidas.

Os seres antigos que foram banidos da terra tentaram voltar para esta dimensão através da carnificina e sacrifícios humanos involuntários o que causou a vinda deles para o abismo junto com as almas dos soldados e das pessoas inocentes que morreram.

Eles conseguiram perpetuar a discórdia o ódio o caos entre os humanos mesmo que tenha sido aberto por poucos segundo o portal, mas Zariel teve que agir abertamente.

O que posteriormente causou a destruição de Iroshima pelas mãos de uma criatura monstruosa, ela teve que apagar a memória de diversos seres humanos.

Porem tanto Anubis quanto Hela mesmo pouco tempo depois de acordar começaram a lutar entre si por poder e assim em meio a luta Zariel se materializou nesse exato momento onde ela aproveitou o desgaste da luat e começou a atacar a ambos onde foram surpreendidos e inevitavelmente derrotados mesmo tentando fugir foram obliterados e absorvidos no processo.

Mas Zariel conseguiu obliterar todos aqueles que a haviam enfrentado e fora auxiliada por muitos aliados facilitando tudo.

Ainda que o conflito tenha sido estritamente localizado, com suas implicações não se manifestando por mais de cem quilômetros do foco, esta é considerada uma das mais importantes batalhas da história do Mundo Ausente e envolveu os maiores nomes de sua época em uma luta que provocou muitas baixas, Zariel não havia entrado na guerra entre espíritos, apenas mandaram Benks, seres humanos imortais que sobrevivem comendo almas puras e seus corpos para manter sua carne, para o local, mas ela restringiu o acontecimento abafando o caso.

Muitos estudiosos apontam a carnificina da Segunda Guerra Mundial como o ponto de origem para os eventos que aconteceram próximos de Casablanca, Marrocos, outros afirmam que o fato de se tratar de um Nexo indevidamente explorado deixou a retaguarda enfraquecida para a invasão.

Todos estão certos. Atraídos pelo teatro de horrores perpetrado em nosso mundo durante a guerra, um exército de Demônios liderados por um Hierarca de Infernum conhecido como Bael ultrapassou um dos portais presentes no deserto do Saara e marchou em direção ao mundo dos laicos.

Avisados por um demônio traidor chamado Zariones, que depois pediu asilo a Zariel, as forças do Mundo Ausente se organizaram para enfrentar o exército sombrio e impedir que o banho de sangue alcançasse o conhecimento dos laicos.

Porem depois dos inúmeros combates travados neste território Zariel começou a enviar emissários e pesquisadores aliados a fim de explorar este território em busca de suas riquezas e suas incontáveis descobertas ela por sua vez explorava este território descobria se maneiras de usar seus poderes e assim ela tomou o território para suas pesquisas.

O combate durou meses, pois a cada legião derrotada, mais e mais criaturas emergiam do portal para fazer frente aos defensores do Plano Coeso. Ocupados pelo combate, não percebiam que a ameaça era ainda maior. Outro grupo de Demônios, Carteadores, se infiltrou próximo aos outros Nexos e planejava utilizar a força de Bael para forçar a criação de novas passagens para o Abismo. Descobriu-se então que o suposto traidor apenas pretendia chamar a atenção para o exército do deserto, ocultando a ação dos Infiltrados.

Mas o ardil foi descoberto por um Santo no Rio de Janeiro, Haroldo Batista, O Corpo Fechado, ganho parte de seus poderes dados por Zariel, que na época ele era seu marido, ele derrotou o primeiro dos Infiltrados em um Duelo ao longo do tempo a notícia se espalhou e em pouco tempo eles foram localizados.

Vencer os Infiltrados já exigiu um pouco mais de tempo, já que a própria Zariel também tinha espiões e guerreiros infiltrados dentro de cada uma das forcas em guerra e assim em meio a guerra e as incontáveis lutas sem nenhum dos lados saber Zariel enviou muitos outros guerreiros onde em meio a batalha com o dom da invisibilidade eles derrotaram os inimigos, mas no fim todos foram banidos de volta aos Planos Inferiores. Irritado pela derrota, Bael ameaçou desencadear uma mortandade sem precedentes pelas próprias mãos e desafiou os maiores Carteadores do mundo para um combate final. O desafio foi aceito pelo Concílio dos Cinco, pela Sociedade de Bombaim e pelos Quatro da Noite. E por Pharad, um desconhecido de quem ninguém jamais ouvira falar, filho de Zariel e Haroldo Batista.

Bael enfrentou a todos de uma única vez. Konstantin Kerevski e Natalia Bloom, do Concílio foram aniquilados e todos os Quatro da Noite teriam o mesmo destino se não fossem salvos por Relíquias preparadas previamente guardadas a todo o custo em grutas secretas e amaldiçoadas para não serem roubadas estas relíquias unidas ao poder de Pharad que enfrentou a todos os seus inimigos sem muita ajuda apenas pelos infiltrados em combate.

A Sociedade de Bombaim resistia ao confronto, empatados em poder com o Hierarca que ambos os lados eram mortos pelos Infiltrados. Mas foi Pharad que selou o destino de Bael ao lançar na mesa a Ampulheta do Armageddon uma das inúmeras relíquias uma espécie de manopla em seu braço esquerdo, uma Adicional desconhecida, capaz guardada por um dragão guardião das cavernas ocultas onde foram retiradas as relíquias magicas usados em combate tanto por Pharad quanto pelos Infiltrados.

Na Foz de Iguaçu eram localizados algumas das relíquias onde algumas criaturas magicas as guardavam e assim a ponto de aniquilar o oponente em poucos turnos se este não fosse capaz de derrotar o usuário.

Surpreso, o Demônio hesitou, e foi o tempo necessário para os demais duelistas desviarem todas as suas táticas de proteção para Pharad. A Sociedade de Bombaim perdeu três de seus membros para a Aniquilação para defender Pharad, mas o resultado foi decisivo: Bael foi derrotado sendo mantido em coma magico e seu exército banido de volta pelo menos assim pensavam.

Enquanto alguns festejavam a aparente derrota de seus inimigos não pensavam sobre as consequências do ocorrido.

Porem em meio a batalha o demônio foi jogado novamente para o abismo e Zariel vendo uma grande oportunidade de ganhar mais poder parou o tempo entre as passagens da realidade e assim se infiltrou entre esses mundos demoníacos e assim manteve os portões parcialmente abertos onde ela roubou ds mãos dos guerreiros a chave para abrir e fechar pegando uma carona no portal a ser fechado.

Ao entrar juntamente com o demônio ela o desafiou a uma duelo de vida ou morte onde ele ainda estava fraco e antes mesmo de se recuperar os dois duelaram e assim passavam se semanas na diemnsao porem com o tempo parado a sua volta não mudou o fato nem a existência do tempo.

E assim em meio a batalha neste mundo demoníaco Zariel devorava os aliados e combatentes ao lado deste demônio e assim usando o poder de obliteração ela não apenas o venceu mais tomou seu poder para si e suas forcas e tropas em um combate de poder e forcas onde se via a total destruição e a dimensão conflitante perturbadas pelo equilíbrio de poderes que se seguia.

A criatura perdia gradativamente seus poderes que ao tentar se defender com campos de forcas e misma que impregnava o ar ela por fim lutou bravamente em meio ate mesmo a ultima criatura que estava em suas fileiras.

E por fim Zariel venceu e a foi embora desta diemnsao caótica e para voltar mais tarde.

Pharad levou os corpos de seus supostos aliados aparentemente mortos em combate e a de inúmeros inimigos e a dos demônios e também a de Bael e dos duelistas a CIMSBICD para ser absorvido juntamente com sua alma por Zariel que conseguiu por fim ter o poder de controlar o antigo mundo do demônio sendo esse um dos motivos pelo qual aquela dimensão não atacou mais a Terra, os duelistas foram transformados em Ghouls e se tornaram sentinelas com cada um um diamante negro dentro de seus corpos.

O Nexo de Casablanca foi aparentemente fechado, para os olhos dos carteadores, já que transferiram o portal de local mais tarde com a ajuda de Pharad, depois da Guerra do Abismo e os demais Nexos passaram a ser vigiados com mais cuidado. Pharad foi aceito para o Concílio dos Cinco, que nunca conseguiu preencher a quinta vaga e aquela Adicional nunca mais fizeram lavagem cerebral neste ocupante, nunca foi vista. O passado de Pharad, assim como sua inacreditável sorte, continua sem explicação, mas ele demonstrou várias vezes depois que é uma imprescindível presença do lado daqueles que pretendem defender o Mundo Ausente.

Os aliados e os portais hoje e incrivelmente explorados e assim a inúmeras caravanas de pesquisadores em seus domínios e a quanto os inúmeros guerreiros eles foram aqueles a que Zariel achou com valor sofreram lavagem cerebral e hoje servem ao Conselho e a Zariel.

Pharad era um Arrankar ele podia transformar em forma líquida a alma e o corpo de um demônio para que pudesse ser transferido a um corpo, assim a passagem ficava livre e a alma era consumida para ele poder se transformar em demônio quando quisesse e passear livremente por este mundo pagando um imposto pelo corpo a maioria são pessoas com grande quantidade de dinheiro e influencia, sendo até famosos, e são espiões de Zariel.

A última guerra de interesse histórico para Naipes Estranhos foi a Guerra do Vietnã. Não por suas ramificações globais (que foram poucas), não porque o Mundo esteve ameaçado (longe disso, foi um conflito completamente local) e tampouco pelo sangue derramado em atrocidades (que infelizmente foi alto). Mas sua importância é cultural. Uma vez que a história de Naipes Estranhos se inicia em 1982, são apenas dez anos desde a derrota americana e esta é uma ferida muito dura de cicatrizar no coração de PCs e NPCs daquele país, principalmente se eles lutaram. Vietnã foi uma guerra primitiva, na selva, travada não com metralhadoras e napalm como fomos ensinados a pensar, mas com levas de Licantropos vagando pelo mato a noite caçando-se uns aos outros, Demônios mercenários, desertores da Guerra do Abismo, oferecendo seus conhecimentos e suas armas exóticas para quem pagasse mais alto e feiticeiros estimulando o lado mais primitivo dos laicos que iam para o campo de batalha. Essencialmente uma guerra suja.

Na verdade Zariel havia mandado distrações para sondar o território e encontrar as relíquias de Abvarali o dos demônios dos primórdios. Que eram tão preciosas quanto poderosas criadas pelas antigas criaturas, assim precisava de distrações para sondar o local eles abriram várias brechas e incitaram a guerra do Vietnã para que não desconfiassem..., com sorte foram encontradas mas tiveram que sacrificar demônios, vampiros e carteadores, hoje elas são guardadas pela Esfinge do Brasil.

De um lado havia os Homens-Tigre asiáticos e os Vampiros Rasputin em uma estranha e conflituosa aliança jamais admitida. Do outro lado, Serial Killers e Homens-Cobra, cujo traidor e espião vive junto com eles até hoje se disfarçando conforme os anos passam, recrutados por um junta de alistamento militar americana, mandado pelo presidente em troca de uma das jóias feito o jogo para distrair as nações, que eram muito bem assessoradas era o jogo dividir para conquistar.

A Sociedade de Bombaim não mais era de serventia a Zariel então junto com seus espiões infiltrados nesta organização ela os aniquilou e roubou todos os seus documentos e plantas todos os seus segredos foram roubados e seus integrantes mortos e aqueles que conseguiram fugir não mais eram encontrados e seus famílias ao retornar de seu exilio desapareceram e não muito tempo depois aqueles que conseguiram furgir foram encontrados e exterminados.

Todos aqueles que tinham algumas importância eram lobotomizados outros sofreram lavagem cerebral e muitos desapareciam e retornavam alterados e mentalmente desequilibrados.

E no meio de tudo, camponeses e soldados laicos dilacerados por uma máquina de guerra cujos motivos lhe eram desconhecidos. Os Homens-Tigre lutavam para proteger uma área considerada sagrada por eles, um conjunto de templos localizados no interior do Vietnã, de onde sua raça teria surgido.

Os Rasputin buscavam ampliar sua área de influência, estimulando a guerrilha. E os americanos lutavam contra os comunistas, movidos por uma política externa agressiva e militarista.

O Esquadrão Serpente alguns descendentes da Serpente do Eden parentes de Zariel tornou-se uma lenda na selva e os Seriais Killers viviam um momento único, passavam a se conhecer como dotados pelo mesmo dom, Zariel não se responsabilizava pelo que acontecia com a poção Kilal uma das relíquias encontradas sem o consentimento do presidente, ela precisava testar sendo também um vírus psíquico e que evolui e é mutante tendo um vírus variante e evolutivo cujo nome é Kalui, mas eles fizeram uma barreira contendo o vírus apenas nos EUA, e se associar. Estudiosos sustentam que Anúbis gerou um número alto de Executores durante o período da guerra para aproveitar a colheita de mortes, mas jamais diminuiu o ritmo de produção porem mesmo assim não parou, o que provocou o atual estado dos EUA: o país possui mais assassinos em série que todos os outros países do mundo juntos.

O vírus começou a se alastras e a evoluir consideravelmente em grande escala e assim gerando quantidade grande de conflito e assim sua mutação ao unir e a ao mudar um corpo humano ou não.

Vencidos na selva do Vietnã e derrotados nas ruas dos Estados Unidos, os americanos retiraram suas tropas, trazendo uma legião de soldados traumatizados, Executores e Homens-Cobra que pegaram gosto pelo sangue. Para o resto do Mundo Ausente, os EUA. É considerado um país perigoso, desprovido de diplomacia ou regras, uma visão pós-modernista do sobrenatural, já que aquilo infecta até mesmo seres sobrenaturais eles acabam fugindo e se refugiando em outros países.

As jóias são guardadas por dragões, sentinelas, ghouls, desmortos, anjos e demônios leais a Zariel em um local desconhecido e profundo.

Em janeiros de 1986 Zariel fez uma reunião com todos os integrantes do Conselho e comunidades tratando de um dos assuntos principais que seria sobre os vampiros então ela havia criados os símbolos de contenção que seriam símbolos negros que brilham no escuro sendo fosforescentes e ainda brilhando na luz se necessário anda assim ficaria difícil fazer em todos os vampiros.

Assim criaram a magia de distribuição que seria feito à noite, mas em todo o Brasil, Floresta Distante e suas Dimensões assim aconteceria no dia 27 de janeiro desse modo ele se uniram no Grande Altar de Zakinar no alto da arvore celestial e recitaram uma magia divina de oração com placas e inscrições em papéis que estavam escritos as magias flutuando e se enchendo de energia.

O que espalhou inúmeras inscrições e luzes por todo o Brasil, formando os símbolos de identificação em todos os vampiros independentemente de onde estiverem, já que foi feito com o sangue daqueles que escreveram nos papéis mágicos podendo seguir para onde vão ou até transportar para onde quiser para eliminá-lo se for o caso.

O que interferiu nos planos de todos os clãs, além do mais até mesmo a Nossa Senhora a padroeira do Brasil protege os seus devotos dos ataques excessivos de vampiros.

Porem depois de um tempo não muito longo tanto carteadores sociedade de Bombaim e poucos santos ou ate mesmo alguns vampiros corruptos infiltrados em outros clas foram um a um cacados.

Aos poucos os carteadores foram tendo suas vidas cacadas um a um foram mortos por que não serviam mais a seus propósitos e assim a sociedade de Bombaim foi aniquilada suas existências apagadas da humanidade.

A própria deusa Zariel os encurralou em sua sede onde eles foram devorados os antigos carteadores foram igualmente devorados tendo sido revelado seu paradeiro por um espião onde também foram acuados e tendo sido igualmente devorados por Zariel.

Os vampiros que não aceitarão a unificação foram massacrados pela propia deusa em pessoa que também os devorou.

Aqueles que aos poucos se dispersaram e desapareciam lentamente sem deixar lembranças ou rastros.

Porem o cla Rasputim foi aniquilados pelo cla dos Eldarianos, que os cacaram sem qualquer piedade, e não mais existiram.

Tanto demônios e ate mesmo a criatura que uma vez tentou dominar o plano dos humanos foram devorados.

(Esplendor Final: magia de categoria avançada, criada e usada por Zariel, por outros seres divinos seres menores, seres mágicos, humanos e por diversas criaturas celestiais, como comuns, bruxos, e diversas outras criaturas, servindo para afastar e destruir qualquer criatura inimiga e desfazer feitiços de ilusão, deslocamento, podendo cegar, estuporar, deixar desacordado, em caso de se enfrentar criaturas perigosas ou que são intimidadoras ou aquelas que revelam nosso medo como o bicho papão, criaturas malignas criaturas da noite, demônios do medo no Brasil (Floresta Distante) demônios de qualquer espécie, na verdade mata, desilude e faz todo o tipo de coisa como destruir qualquer criatura.

Ele consiste em a pessoa dizer Esplendor Final e apontar o dedo para aquele que quiser lançar ele usa a energia mágica e vital, assim surgirá uma luz dourada e irá desfazer o ataque e destruir o atacante, poder ser usada em conjunto com armas celestiais, como espadas, escudos, que reflete duas vezes o feitiço, não podendo ser desfeito, ou refletido, não existindo contra feitiço.

Lobisomens e Metamorficos

Caos pegou os humanos e vários animais. A partir deles criou seus próprios filhos, os Metamorfos. Ordem segurou os filhos do Caos e deu-lhes a permanência para que se tornassem eternos, Equilíbrio os adotou e disse-lhes:

"Vocês são aqueles que vigiarão e viajarão ao mundo dos homens e o mundo dos espíritos para mim. A vocês dou as tarefas de zelar pelo equilíbrio de todas as coisas. Lobo e Tubarão serão a minha força. Coiote transmitirá minha sabedoria, Corvo e gato são os que guardam meu conhecimento. Aranha trará estabilidade. Rato e Cobra serão meus executores. Por fim Réptil terá a minha memória para que todos se lembrem disso e o Urso será a união, aquele que cuidará de vocês sempre que precisarem.

Mas algo aconteceu nos milênios que se seguiram. Uma grande guerra aconteceu entre Caos e Ordem.

Os Metamorfos se dividiram, uns seguindo o Caos, outros seguindo a Ordem. Uns poucos ficaram com o Equilíbrio. A guerra enlouqueceu o Equilíbrio, que tornou-se Wyrm, o grande verme: Vermis Magnus. Wyrm não mais seria o controlador, mas o destruidor. Tudo seria destruído por suas mãos. Os Metamorfos se recusaram a seguir a Wyrm e, mesmo divididos, ainda se lembraram das palavras do Equilíbrio. Seria sua função destruir a Wyrm e equilibrar novamente a Tellurian antes do verdadeiro universo existir por completo.

E assim ao longo dos anos muitos purificadores foram treinados e enviados as terras e fronteiras das primeiras tribos de lobisomens para purificar alguns locais que estariam instáveis e submetidos a insanidade.

Mas a Wyrm é astuta e voltou os Metamorfos uns contra os outros.

Apenas Lobo prevaleceu porem com tantas tribos espalhadas e criaturas garou assim enviando inúmeros purificadores as terras distantes em busca de uniao ele por sua vez aos poucos conseguia convencer a unificação.

Os demais foram destruídos ou se esconderam. Lobo se sentiu orgulhoso e esse foi o caminho para a Wyrm tomar-lhe. Lobo se corrompeu.

Tornou-se ser de fúria, dividiu-se em várias Tribos.

Mas Lobo se recusou a se submeter completamente à Wyrm.

Até hoje, o Lobo luta, já velho e enfraquecido, sem a ajuda de seus irmãos Metamorfos, mas ainda acredita que pode vencer essa guerra.

Os últimos tempos estão vindo, e serão tempos frios, sem vida. Lobo sabe disso, e quer impedir. E por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, nós estamos do lado do Lobo... Vermis Magnus nos enganou por tempo demais. É hora da vingança.

Zariel percebeu que o proprio equilíbrio estava sendo desfeito os enviados e purificadores em todos os locais em busca de metamórficos e pessaos ficlhas do equilíbrio que por sua vez eram homens cobras homnes gato.

Os lobisomens, ou Garou, estavam morrendo. eles começaram a perder muitos de seus anciões.

As lutas internas e de domínio que acontecia frequentemente e as lutas entre diversos clas e matilhas espalhadas em busca de dominação territorial.

Eles se acreditam seguidores de Gaia, a deusa criadora do universo assim como se dizem filhos de Luna, a entidade espiritual representada pela Lua.

Os Garou também são seres da Wyld, a entidade do caos, a quem atribuem a criação da vida. Por isso, lutam contra duas entidades: a entidade da Ordem (a qual chamam de Weaver) e a entidade da destruição (a Wyrm).

Em sua eterna luta contra as forças da Wyrm, os Garou vêem todos os que residem nas Trevas como criaturas da Destruição. Vampiros, demônios e outras entidades negras são caçadas sem piedade por eles.

Por sua vez as lutas entre demônios anjos e lobisomens eram muito constanstes e assim as inúmeras forcas perdiam membros principalments os lobisomens.

Alguns lobisomens não vêem a Weaver como um inimigo, porém, aceitando suas criações estáticas como um fator comum na Tellurian. Tais lobisomens usam tecnologia humana em sua guerra contra a Wyrm, mas são raros.

Demônios e Lobisomens têm uma história antiga em comum. Ambos lutam contra as forças da Wyrm, mas cada um de acordo com seus motivos e suas práticas. Lobisomens enfrentam a Wyrm porque ela é uma abominação, um câncer em sua deusa Gaia. Demônios lutam por competição. Para os Infernais, a Wyrm, ou Vermis Magnus, é uma usurpadora, uma criatura que pode prejudicar seus planos. Para os demônios, a Wyrm é apenas destruição irracional. Destruição não significa nada para o Inferno. Demônios não existem para destruir a Tellurian, mas para espalhar miséria sobre ela e se alimentar do fruto profano de seus atos. Vermis Magnus, ao destruir a Tellurian, destrói também a fonte de Poder dos demônios.

Mas Garou e demônios não são aliados, nunca foram e nunca serão. Eles são inimigos mortais. Ao combater todo o tipo de corrupção, os Garou entram em choque com os planos dos demônios. Ao mesmo tempo, Garou não distinguem demônios de crias da Wyrm. Ao usarem seus poderes místicos, os lobisomens sentem demônios como se fossem criaturas de Vermis Magnus e como tal, na mentalidade Garou, demônios devem ser destruídos.

Porque os Garou confundem demônios e Wyrm é desconhecido. Alguns sussurram que Ialdabaoth corrompeu o Equilíbrio e portanto a Wyrm cheira como Ialdabaoth. Outros acreditam que os demônios foram amaldiçoados pela Wyrm, para que fossem tratados como suas crias. A verdade é desconhecida.

Mesmo que os próprios demônios são criaturas eternas e assim sempre retornarão para corromper e por sua vez são seres criados antes do próprio Equilibrio ser corrompido.

Por sua vez são seres primordiais e que não fazem nada mais a que são criados a fazer.

Os Garou têm muitos inimigos. O principal inimigo é a Wyrm e suas crias, que incluem espíritos malignos, fomori (abominações deformadas e poderosas) e até mesmo Garou corrompidos. Mas existem outros inimigos. Vampiros, outros Metamorfos, magos, fantasmas e até mesmo alguns humanos são inimigos dos Garou. Em sua sede de proteger Gaia, os Garou cometem diversos excessos, destruindo propriedades, matando inocentes e julgando os demais Metamorfos (e às vezes até a si mesmos) como traidores. Mesmo na sociedade Garou os lobisomens encontram inimigos.

Por sal vez lobisomens são inimigos de sua própria raca contantes guerras de poder acontece frequentemente.

Suas 13 Tribos estão em constante conflito, cada uma buscando supremacia, poder, glória ou simplesmente a sobrevivência. Lobisomens se tornaram uma raça corrupta, por mais que tentem provar o contrário. Como todos os seres das trevas, os Garou buscam poder e quase sempre acreditam que os fins justificam os meios. Isso os deixa perigosamente próximos do Inferno, alguns convertidos revelam que há lobisomens infernalistas em troca da supremacia de determinados clãs ou até cidades...

Lobisomens têm diversas habilidades sobrenaturais. A principal delas é a sua capacidade de mudar de forma. Eles são capazes de assumir diversas formas entre homem e lobo, incluindo a temida forma Crinos, em que assumem a forma de um gigantesco homem-lobo e se tornam verdadeiras máquinas de matar. Mortais que vejam um Garou na forma Crinos entram em pânico ou simplesmente desmaiam. As memórias desses encontros logo são esquecidas pelos mortais, o que protege os Garou de serem descobertos pela população mortal. Esse efeito de pânico, chamado de Delírio, não afeta demônios, pois eles Não são humanos, mesmo os terrenos.

Os outros Metamorfos ainda existem. Existem Metamorfos de gatos, grandes répteis, coiotes, cobras, raposas, ursos, aranhas, tubarões, ratos e outros. Essas criaturas são muito raras e dificilmente podem ser encontradas. Seus propósitos se parecem com os dos Garou, mas os Metamorfos nutrem um ódio mortal por seus irmãos lobos, vinda de uma guerra muito antiga, todos sabem que o gato é inimigo do cachorro, o cachorro inimigo do gato, o gato inimigo do rato o rato do elefante e do gato e por ai vai até que houve a guerra da transformação, já que foi criado este ódio na Reunião que Buda criou, seus amigos enganaram uns aos outros, antes de se encontrarem com Buda...

Zariel no começo não pode impedir que algumas criaturas, mágicas, sobrenaturais ou até humanos se unam a Wyrm, mas ela tenta convertê-los, já conseguindo muitos aliados para vencer o Grande Verme, ela adora a terra e deste modo ela vence muitos inimigos, já parou em diversos estágios da Umbra, mas nunca enlouqueceu tanto, somente destruiu parte da Umbra e do Inferno, mas sempre voltou com poucos efeitos colaterais e se recuperou se tornando imune ao Paradoxo.

Muitos guardiões são metamórficos, sendo corujas, gatos e ratos, outros lobos e ursos, alguns são delegados e Senhores de Justiça.

Mas quando Zariel conseguiu aliados criou um departamento parte da CIMSBICD chamadas de Amigos Metamórficos , Organização dos Salvadores dos Metamorfos, a Organização não governamental Lobos unidos contra o Grande Verme, Associação aos Adoradores da Gaia e da Lua, a AAGL, LUCG, OSM ou AM, existem muitos transmorfos aliados a Zariel criando os direitos dos Lobisomens, lutando por elas, seus direitos e também como Sentinelas, guardas, policiais, detetives entre diversas especialidades, mas existem processos contra a discriminação dos lobisomens.

Assim alguns ainda se lembram do tempo em que o homem e o animal ainda eram um só, e se unem em prol comum.

Zariel com muito esforço conseguiu unir varias tribos de metarmorficos porem ainda não conseguiu unir lobisomens e sendo que as treze tribos continuam em conflito constante.

Ate alguns anos atras muitos lobos se tornaram humanos na lua nova, e quando se trata de mulheres elas se tornam animais completos e selvagens, sem partes humanas, sendo gatas, lobas, cachorras, e ratas completas, mas com alguma consciência de sua identidade e semelhantes, as mulheres que na lua nova são tigrezas voltam à vida selvagem durante toda noite com instinto animal.

A historia e contada mais tarde porem Zariel em alguns períodos mais além ela conseguiu com ajuda unificar as tribos.

Em meio aos conflitos muitos morreram filhotes foram mortas tribos menores foram chacinados e assim com o tempo lobisomens e humanos muitas vezes entraram em conflitos conssectutivos e a historia do equilíbrio e destruição não parou e perdurou durante séculos.

Leprechaun

Leprechaun, conhecidos no Brasil por algumas criaturas mágicas como Sapateiros, além de ter uma grande fabrica de calçados e especialistas em botas sintéticas e bolsas de couro...

Aqui eles usam roupas azuis e os convencionais Verdes, medem até meio metro, graças a miscigenação eles trabalham em uma sapataria administrada por eles mesmos, chamada de Sapatos Místicos e vivem em comunidades alternativas e alguns chegam a um metro e cinqüenta de altura.

Seu presidente se chama Roger o Sapateiro, tendo cabelos castanhos bem claros, e olhos cor de mel, ele é um dos representantes de seu povo no Conselho.

E também alguns administram o Banco Nacional da Floresta Distante a BNFD.

Eles fazem parceria com anões e um de seu presidente se chama Mateus Bigarus, já que confeccionam jóias com as pedras preciosas cavadas pelos anões.


	11. Chapter 11

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 11

A Grande Guerra das Fadas.

Quando a Faeria esteve em conflito e Orvalho Suave morreu sendo substituída por Silvia.

Esta mulher era uma mulher cobra parecida com uma Lamia porem com asas de plumas douradas.

Ocorreu uma grande desordem que evoluía em conflitos localizados entre as criaturas magicas que viviam em Faeria.

Faeria era composta de diversas criaturas estas eram:

Duendes, diversas espécies de demônios, espíritos, monstros, tais como tengu, fadas, nisses, cluricaun, ninfas, elfos, zanganitos, gobins, e fradinho da mao furada e leprechaun, sendo maioria criaturas tais como ogros e fantasmas.

Porem a entrada misteriosa dessa metamorfa cobra dividiu a nação que já não estava mais unida.

A falta de alimentos a escaces de terras os conflitos com outros metamorfose e vampiros e as idas e vindas de monstros que destruíam suas terras e os conflitos territoriais e assim também a discórdia e desconfiança de uma nação causando assim a primeira grande guerra faerica ao qual dizimou a terra diminuindo a população e aqueles cidadãos que não se envolveram fugiram e assim sangue magico foi derramado em meio a grande batalha que durou quinhentos anos parecia sem fim.

Tudo isso foi desencadeado pelos vampiros em busca de poder e controle causando inimagináveis consequências ao futuro da nação e assim acabando com uma nação outrora unida.

Onde por sua ves eles não viam salvação para seu povo onde havia doenças carnificina e uma peste onde diminuíam seus poderes e por sua vez a população morria lentamente.

Muitas pessoas se refugiavam em solos humanos principalmente na Inglaterra.

E assim monstros cacavam inocentes e pessoas eram prejudicadas e mortas doenças se alastravam pelo mundo.

Com isso o mundo de Faeria era destruído rapidamente e sem um rei ou uma rainha para liderar sua nação dividida.

Florestas sendo queimadas terras sem nutrientes casas destruídas e vidas perdidas.

Então em meio a grande guerra e a desconfiança ouve uma luz.

Zariel estava cansada desta batalha dimensional e assim resolveu intervir diretamente.

Sendo estas criatutas supersticiosas então Zariel foi ao mundo divino o deus dos duendes e das fadas onde travou uma batalha com seu deus e o venceu devorando o por completos, seguindo a Faeria ela não se importou em assumir sua forma e lancar a grande luz em meio ao campo de batalha onde enviou suas tropas para conter estas criaturas e assim usando seus poderes para acalmar a todos.

Ela olhou com misericórdia e ordenou que parassem imediatamente naquela grande carnificina.

Ela mostrou sua forma majestosa seus grandes olhos escuros como a noite estrelada sendo mostrada naquela batalha emanando uma grande quantidade de poder e bondade uma luz tao poderosa que fez com que todos paracem e olhassem em sua direção ao ceu dourado admirados e baixassem suas armas.

Então daquele dia em diante ela se tornou conhecida como a dama gloriosa de vermelho.

A rainha da vitória carmesim.

Então todos foram abençoados com seu poder fazendo com que fossem criados um acordo de paz unificando a nação, e assim escolhendo e criando uma concelho usufruindo de um representante de cada criatura magica vivente.

Seu grande poder fez com que a terra devastada ganhasse vida as arvores crescecem a terra outrora queimada agora era cheia de alimentos os animais surgissem as casas agora reconstruídas e aqueles que morreram na batalha voltassem a vida.

E assim Silvia a rainha serpente que ajudou na batalha contendo as forcas foi proclamada a rainha do concelho das fadas e Zariel sua padroeiras e deusa da faeria.

Quando todos foram para reverenciar a proclamar a deusa das fadas eles foram obrigados a criar uma lei que os impossibilitaria a voltarem a se dividir e a guerrear novamente.

Sendo assim nutrido um grande rancor de humanos e lobisomens e vampiros estes que não eram unidos a deusa das fadas.

A lei consistia basicamente em entrarem ou tomassem partido e ou ate mesmo fazerem parte de guerras de natureza humana e de outra categoria a não ser que sua deusa permitisse.

No caso eles iria se reunir a cada dez anos para a grande conferencia das fadas e a grande festa onde eles realcao dos lacos de sua uniao.

Eles assim se tornaram gratos a dama de vermelho a rainha da ruina ou a deusa demônio.

Alcancando um tempo de prosperidade e progresso.

Porem muitos deles viajaram pelas dimensões magicas mesclando conhecimento e cultura e também se unindo a humanos onde nasciam seus filhos frutos da miscigenação.

Todos são leais a Zariel que os salvou de sua própria guerra e extinção.

E assim se tornaram neutros em guerra humanas e naquele dia em diante enviados de Faeria e da deusa de vermelho formando uma grande religião chamada de Sepente vermelha onde ate os dias de hoje com o poder de Zariel de abundancia sendo uma dimensão onde há grande quantidade de cobras de diversas espécies.

Sendo que a própria bandeira do mundo de faeria e uma serpente vermelha.

O mundo de faeria de tornou o lar dos repteis onde vivem e procriam livremente e o lar da familia de Silvia onde teve como concorte o ultimo descendente de Orvalho Suave a antiga rainha da Faeria um duendes chamado Zanchas o Justo.

Zanchas por sua vez tentou impedir a grande guerra unindo forcas a Silvia porem nenhum dos dois conseguiu grandes avanços.

Ele e um duende de aspecto severo de cinquenta centímetros e cabelos e barbas azuladas e usando espadas e uma armadura vermelha brilhante.

Tiveram muitos filhos sendo parte duende e parte serpente e aqueles que nasceram duendes tinham a habilidade de se comunicar com cobras e alternando a forma de duendes e cobras sendo animagos naturais.

Sendo um mundo regido pela magia e todos eles eram imortais e nunca envelheceram graças ao grande poder da deusa das fadas que enraizou seus poderes e os expandiu na terra impregnando o ar com a chama imortal.

Criando assim uma aliança ao Conselho e a CIMSBICD e assim a todas as dimensões magicas e busca de paz e prosperidade.

Onde haviam criaturas magicas tais como dríades e diversos outras crituras tais como trasgos e animais mágicos.

Pequena observação:

Quando foram distribuídos os trabalhos alimentícios os Duendes ficaram com a fabrica de laticínios e cogumelos, os Elfos com os chás e ervas os Gnomos com as raízes, os Druidas ficaram com as plantações de frutas, as Bruxas ficaram com os doces e chocolates os Hobbits ficaram com os as ervas de fumos os Magos ficaram com os legumes e verduras as Fadas ficaram com os animais de corte e alimentos os Humanos ficaram com a distribuição destes produtos.

No Parque Nacional do Iguaçu - Rio Grande do Sul

As árvores são maiores do que os olhos comuns podem ver, tendo mais de cem metros de alturas, uma das arvores, lá esta a cidade dos Ciganos Elficos e onde vivem os legisladores os Tartutics, as cidades dos elfos alados como ficou conhecida.

Cidade construída nos todos das arvores nas copas e nos troncos das mesmas no Parque Nacional do Iguaçu, junto ao Rio do Iguaçu, onde no fundo do rio vivem os elfos marinhos e onde os botos se disfarçam de elfos e macacos mágicos alados e aquáticos.

Na Trilha das Cataratas:

Onde os dragões Milenares estão adormecidos, são os guardiões daquelas regiões, eles são despertados pelos anciões e a Imperatriz, quando a perigo, eles são dragões de todos os elementos e de todas as etnias.

Atravessando as Cataratas e falando as palavras mágicas que somente eles sabem.

Por volta de 1816 os dragões foram adormecidos e com eles jóias mágicas foram guardadas dentro deles magicamente.

Estes são:

1: o dragão Celestial 24: o dragão do silêncio

25: o dragão da imaginação, 26: o dragão da transformação

2: o dragão Infernal, 27: o dragão do poder

3: o dragão Tiamate, descendente do primeiro tiamate28: o

dragão da areia, 29: o dragão da sombra

4: o dragão dos minerais e dos metais,

5:o dragão dourado, 30: o dragão espelho

6: o dragão da água, 31 o dragão das serpentes

7: o dragão da terra, 32: o dragão da neve e do frio

8: o dragão da natureza, 33: o dragão da luxuria

9: o dragão da magia, 34: o dragão do medo

10:o dragão do vento, 35: o dragão da ilusão

11: o dragão da madeira, 36: o dragão do labirinto

12: o dragão do Sol, 37: o dragão do Vácuo

13: o dragão da lua, 38: o dragão da criação

14: o dragão do fogo, 39: o dragão da velocidade

15: o dragão da tempestade, 40: o dragão das armas

16: o dragão da morte, 41: dragão divino

17: o dragão do coração, 42: o dragão da luz

18: o dragão da vida

19: o dragão da sabedoria

20: o dragão do poder

21: o dragão da fúria

22: o dragão do tempo

23: o dragão da mente.

Estes dragões ficam adormecidos em cada cachoeira e da foz do Iguaçu e no fundo dos rios, eles não estão inclusos nas três raças que estou me referindo abaixo.

Dragões, outras espécies:

Essas criaturas existem e são três espécies no Brasil, mas mesmo existindo, aqueles que são perigosos são controladas com jóias de contenção que são presas em suas testas, as jóias são ovais de cor vermelhos sangues, algumas vezes elas se fundem a seus chifres, deixando-os vermelhos.

As jóias também fazem parte do poder dos Anciões, somente fazendo isso com dragões que são importados, mas aqueles que ficam em instrumentos musicais ou objetos e artefatos mágicos, não necessitam de jóias de contenção já que são controlados pelos proprietários dos instrumentos musicais.

Os dragões que passam para o Brasil são automaticamente aprisionados em qualquer instrumento musical, ou qualquer objeto condutor de poder, já que o Brasil tem a fama de paraíso para qualquer um mesmo o mágico, quando o detentor do objeto tocar ou usar o objeto a essência do animal, seu reflexo e seus poder sairá como um reflexo esfumaçado no inicio e depois tornando-se sólido e poderá ser usada pelo dono.

Dragões vermelhos:

São dragões que tem a habilidade de falar, iguais a qualquer criatura que viva aqui, sendo de cores vermelhas, corpos compridos chegando a dois metros de altura e três de comprimento, servindo de montaria, podendo soltar fogo e ácido por sua boca;

Dragões Anões:

São dragões que servem para enviar mensagens para qualquer criatura, eles têm a habilidade de mudar de forma, e atualmente eles ocupam a forma de pombos, eles chegam à altura de noventa centímetros no máximo, tendo também a habilidade de falar, já que qualquer criatura tem a habilidade de falar já que é por causa da grande quantidade de magia que há aqui, não são considerados ameaçadores, sendo por isso são animais de estimação e também presos a instrumentos musicais se seus donos preferirem, assim basta tocar o instrumento e ele aparecerá, esses são os problemas que causam a super população de pombos, sendo dotados de grande força para seu tamanho, soltando fogo e em suas caldas que são duas nasce e cresce por toda a sua vida uma chama branca e outra negra que confere a eles e a seus donos grandes poderes espirituais e demoníacos, eles comem qualquer coisa desde pequenos gatos a miolo de pão.

Dragões Elementais, Espirituais, Das Trevas, Da Luz, Minerais e Da Terra.

Ele tem seis cabeças, cada uma solta um elemento diferente, como, água, fogo, chamas espirituais (que não tem nada a ver com os elementos da natureza, mas com poderes espirituais, não sendo um dragão elemental, mas um dragão espiritual, sendo que os dragões no Brasil são até mansos), vento, terra e as chamas das trevas (chamas das trevas é a mesma coisa, mas sim um dragão das trevas), e eles podem soltar até ácido, mas isso não é um elemento da natureza, tendo a cor do arco-íris, podendo soltar elementos minerais com diamante, chegando a três metros, tendo a habilidade de mudar de forma, se camuflar e falar.

Um Dragão da Terra não tem asas e vive em locais áridos, formando cavernas na caatinga como na Bahia e no Ceará, sendo grande com cauda enorme que o ajuda a cavar somente aparece a noite.

Na verdade existe a rainha dos Dragões uma espécie de mulher dragão, podendo assumir a forma de um dragão, humana, ou uma mistura das duas, tendo o poder de todos os dragões em um ela uma representante dos dragões no Conselho, ela consentiu em aprisioná-los se necessário em instrumentos musicais e de poder, mas ela e quem da as ordens nos dragões.

Todos estes dragões são mansos com seus donos e aliados.

Sentinelas

Seres humanos que se ligaram à escuridão e as sombras e a luz tendo poderes das trevas e da luz já que eles aparecem em local de muita escuridão e muita luz, tendo o direito se necessário levar aqueles que resistem ao Domínio das Trevas, fazendo sentinela em todos os locais do Brasil em todo o território, averiguando, prendendo, e multando aqueles que fazem magias ilegais, aqueles que são proibidas de fazer magias perigosas são multados com uma grande quantia pelas Sentinelas e são impedidos de fazê-la com jóias de contenção de cor preta que se prendem no dorso da mão direita quando as praticam, tendo o poder de se camuflar na forma de uma sombra, e podendo se infiltrar ou passar por qualquer sombra podendo ser de criaturas vivas ou objetos inanimados em qualquer lugar, assim eles estão por toda à parte principalmente atrás daqueles que praticam magias às escondidas.

Eles têm o direito e a habilidade de se infiltrarem, já que eles não são percebidos e podem pegar qualquer coisa e uni-las as sombras e a luz, em qualquer sociedade mesmo as secretas para os comuns e pegar uma determinada quantia, uma pequena parte do imposto que CIMSBICD cobra por fazerem sociedades e seitas secretas, mesmo que eles não saibam do Conselho, mas parecendo que algum membro sempre rouba o dinheiro arrecadado pelos participantes, sendo um dos meios pelo qual o Conselho enriquece.

Sabe-se que mesmo Édem ou o Inferno não permitam lancarem suas batalhas, o Conselho colocou uma lei falando que se um celestial ou uma criatura da escuridão começarem a guerrear em determinado local proibido como Minas Gerais eles podem e devem ser obliterados, em alguns casos eles são destruídos, mas não obliterados, com o próprio poder principal.

Em alguns casos eles são cuspidos literalmente da terra para um outro estado ou até mesmo país.

Muitas vezes quando um demônio ou anjo tem muito potencial e são muito importantes ao passarem pela barreira parte de seus poderes são sugados pela barreira, e também são jogados de região em região.

Jurupari é um deus e um demônio ao mesmo tempo, sendo uma criatura maligna, mas que protege a natureza, sendo muito invejoso, mas de todas as formas ele pode realizar desejos, se quiser e se estiver com vontade.

Ele aparece na forma de um caboclo feio, deformado de boca torta, além de viver comendo a toda hora e rir do nada.

Purificadores

São treinados na arte da cura e purificação e são pessoas em constante meditação e assim trabalham como curandeiros espirituais e assim purificam lugares sendo também sacerdotes.

Eles são escolhidos desde seu nascimento entre as crianças da organização Proteus e assim também purificam e restauram o equilíbrio do mundo e da natureza.

São treinados no campus Zariel e em diversas áreas do poder da mente e da cura.

São aqueles responsáveis pelo controle de armas amaldiçoadas seres controlados pelos instintos animalescos e o enviam de almas inquietas a locais de descanso.

Trabalham na CIMSBICD no departamento de purificação.

São mestre da manipulação e controle da energia pura da natureza e de armas amaldiçoadas as Weas, que por sua vez sendo uns dos únicos a poder manusear as armas.

Tartutics

São os legisladores do Conselho eles fazem as leis e são três dizem que ninguém alem de seus secretários e de alguns anciões mais antigos viram seus rostos, são tão cruéis que mataram as mães ao nascerem, são as chamadas de leis da noite, mas tense noticia que são macacos negros demônios de quase três metros eles vivem nas cataratas de Iguaçu.

Eles nasceram na floresta e foram criados pelos índios.

Lobreu

Um duende na forma de um lobo que protege a natureza, espancando violentamente quem encontrar a noite altas horas, existindo por todo o território da Floresta Distante, existindo na forma de lobo guará, ele trabalha para o Conselho, ele também fica nos terrenos de Zariel e espanca alunos que ficam por lá sem autorização ou irresponsáveis.

Leniom Tioraj:

Sendo alto, forte, musculoso, arrogante e sábio, conhecedor da natureza de seus mundos e portais ele é um parente do Lobreu.

Vive nas florestas do Brasil, no formato de um Lobo Guará, gigantesco mudando de forma para um tamanduá mirim ou uma onça pintada, assim sendo o guardião da floresta dos seres que vivem lá e dos portais para dimensões mágicas, além de suas riquezas.

Tendo o dom de poder falar com os animais comuns e seres mágicos, como alguns demônios.

Ele vive no Vale da Perdição, não na Floresta da Perdição, tendo como propriedade uma gigantesca fazenda, criando animais e seres gigantes que falam, como cavalos, unicórnios alados, grifos, macacos voadores, gárgulas, cavalos, medusas, que de alguma forma não o transforma em pedra, gárgulas, shinmas (são espécies de criaturas da escuridão vindas do Japão), yokais (os yokais são também originários do Japão, são entre demônios e criaturas místicas) lobos, hidras, vacas, diversos demônios, arvores ambulantes e diversos outros animais.

Este local fica na Chapada dos Guimarães no Mato Grosso do Sul e ligado ao um portal para o Pantanal, atrás de uma montanha, entrando em um portal entre uma arvore amarela e vermelha.

Tendo cabelos cor de mel ondulado e emaranhado, orelhas de lobo, nariz pontudo, mãos e pés grandes, dentes pontudos, além de ter garras afiadas, roupas estilo cangaceiro e chapéu nordestino.

Mortus:

Um dos seres viventes do mundo das trevas, aquele que vem ao mundo dos vivos a cada mil anos.

Se parece com um mendigo por usar sempre roupas esfarrapadas, sujas e folgadas, quando vem ao mundo dos vivos.

Ele tem cabelos pretos que crescem pouco abaixo das orelhas, por ser calvo, sendo compridas e lisas que chegam até a cintura, sendo gordo e barrigudo.

Quando vem a Terra ele necessita se alimentar por 7 horas durante todo o mês de junho, sendo que ele vem a Terra as sete horas da noite.

Ao vir a Terra ele deve realizar pelo menos um dos três desejos que sempre concede àquele que o vê primeiro.

A melhor maneira para encontrá-lo são em festas juninas, por que ele sai do mundo das trevas somente a cada sete mil setecentos e setenta e sete anos no mês de junho ao anoitecer.

Como em sua antiga vida ele era muito ganancioso, tendo muita sede por poder.

Ele também é o guardião dos portais dos mundos das trevas, tendo boa personalidade, a melhor maneira de encontrá-lo é com um detequitor de energia das trevas, demoníacas potente que não quebre fácil.

Sendo acompanhado por um rastro de energia das trevas, e espécies de seres das sombras que o acompanham, sendo fácil de ser presenciado por pessoas sensitivas, com poderes espirituais, sendo que somente esse tipo de ser poder ver ou sentir os seus rastros de energia.

Matinta Perera

A Matinta Perêra é uma ave, um corvo e gralha se preferir que trabalha para a CIMSBICD e cujo assobio nunca se sabe de onde vem. Assume a forma de uma velha vestida de preto, com o rosto parcialmente coberto. Prefere sair nas noites escuras, sem lua. Quando vê alguma pessoa só, ela dá um assobio ou grito estridente, cujo som lembra a palavra: "Matinta Perêra... Esta ave, e a mensageira das coisas do outro mundo, e que trazia notícias dos parentes mortos ou quando alguém vai morrer ela aparece na porta da casa, mas ela não se lamenta, mas grita o seu nome ou fica parada em frente a casa ou propriedade esperando que alguém a veja para depois desaparecer em seguida era chamada de Matintaperera.

Para se descobrir quem é a Matinta Perêra, a pessoa ao ouvir o seu grito ou assobio deve convidá-la para vir à sua casa pela manhã para tomar café.

No dia seguinte, a primeira pessoa que chegar pedindo café ou fumo é a Matinta Perêra. ela possui poderes sobrenaturais seus feitiços possam causar dores ou doenças nas pessoas.

Matinta Perera trabalha no Departamento Espiritual, mas ela envia mensagem de entes mortos para qualquer um que precise, não importando se é ou não do mundo da magia, o importante é levar a mensagem do espírito à criatura/ pessoa/ ser ou animal ela trabalha nos processos espirituais, na demanda de almas, Departamento de doenças e dores e também é formada em Medicina, é Curandeira e de terças e quintas trabalha no Hospital Geral Mágico de Alagoas de dores e doenças mágicas.

Trabalha no Departamento de Correspondência e Comunicação Geral, como sub-presidente.

Ela também e a responsável do departamento de Saude, Doencas, Maldicoes e Pragas onde ela elabora e cria vacinas pocoes e remédios para qualquer doença e a melhora da saúde da população.

Desta forma ela também e uma mensageira do mundo espiritual onde esta o departamento de comunicação.

Sua forma de corvo sempre e uma senhora cabeçuda de um nariz protuberante.

E de longos cabelos brancos.

Sendo também responsável pelo departamento de entregas e mensagens.

O departamento de mensagens lida com mensagens extras dimensionais entre mundos espirituais sendo estes para serem enviados e recebendo as mensagens de seres de outros mundos.

Banshee

Esta entidade e uma parenta distante da matinta perera porem de origem escocês sendo símbolo da profetizacao e da morte já que sendo uma fada pode assumir a forma de um corvo ou uma jovem ou ate mesmo uma senhora.

Ela trabalha na sala dos espelhos e na sala da visão da CIMSBICD.

ALAMOA

Características: É o vulto branco que ocupa a forma de uma mulher, muito linda, nua, loura, que aparece para dançar na praia iluminada pelos relâmpagos de tempestade próxima. Reside em um dos picos da ilha de Fernando de Noronha, para onde leva os homens que se apaixonam por ela,  
transformando-se em caveira depois da parte boa, Alamoa trabalha na casa da mãe Dinaia tento lucro em dobro no carnaval e quando viaja para o exterior no dia das bruxas para fazer shows de transformação e dona de uma rede de casas de festa.

Em Fernando de Noronha uma das ilhas do Brasil onde residem criaturas espirituais e mágicas, se tem noticia de inúmeras criaturas que vivem lá, também residem monstros e tem a cidade chamada Pedreira de Noronha, é uma cidade de Fernando de Noronha que fica imapeavel e foi levado para outra dimensão não interferindo no território da ilha, um local turístico que da muito dinheiro, principalmente para os seres espirituais que são contratados para assombrar, eles lucram muito nas pousadas de seres espirituais onde são atendidos por muitas Alamoas.

O Homem Ruivo

Eis um dos inúmeros acontecimentos e fatos sobre a Lagoa de Paranaguá no Piauí. Ela era pequena, quase uma fonte, e cresceu por encanto.  
Existia uma viúva com três filhas. Um dia, a mais moça das filhas dela adoeceu, ficando triste e pensativa. Estava esperando menino e o namorado morrera sem ter tempo de casar com ela. Com vergonha, descansou a moça nos matos e, deitou o filhinho num tacho de cobre e sacudiu-o dentro da pequena fonte de água. O tacho desceu e subiu logo, trazido por uma Mãe-d'agua, que com raiva, Amaldiçoou a moça que chorava na beira.  
As águas foram subindo e correndo, numa enchente sem fim, dia e noite, alagando tudo, cumprindo uma ordem misteriosa a lagoa se tornou encantada, cheia de luzes e de vozes. Ninguém podia morar na beira porque, a noite inteira, subia do fundo da água um choro de criança. O choro parou e, vez por outra, aparecia um homem moço, muito claro, com barbas ruivas ao meio dia e com a barba branca ao anoitecer.  
Muita gente o viu e tem visto. Foge dos homens e procura as mulheres que vão bater roupa. Agarra-as só para abraçar e beijar. Depois, corre e pula na lagoa, desaparecendo. Nenhuma mulher bate roupa ou toma banho sozinha, com medo do homem de barba ruiva. Se um Homem o encontra, fica desorientado. Mas o Barba Ruiva não ofende ninguém.  
Ele atualmente construiu embaixo do lago do Paranaguá no Piauí um restaurante com uma associação a Mãe-d'agua local e um departamento de maldições, lá também se vende pinga e lembranças mágicas e artesanatos para os bruxos viajantes, sendo ele também que revende artefatos místicos e peças artesanais, potes de maldições ele também é contratado para assediar casadas e enfeitiçar, ele é dono de uma rede de parques aquáticos e é mulherengo tendo até hoje mais de quarenta filhos com diversas mulheres, pagando uma conta exorbitante de pensões por todos os cantos que vai.

A Fera Bracula

Na verdade o filho de uma bruxa mula sem cabeça com um bruxo lobisomem, que tiveram um filho então a criança herdou a habilidade de se transformar em uma criatura meio lobisomem meio mula sem cabeça sendo que nas noites de lua nova se transforma em uma espécie de lobisomem, com cascos nas patas dianteiras, sem cabeça que uiva e relincha ao mesmo tempo, ás vezes ele fica com a cabeça nas noites de lua cheia, tendo focinho de mula, orelhas compridas, dentes compridos soltando fogo, mas na lua nova fica sem, já que ele tem duas vezes no mês suas transformações, sendo filho de lobisomem e mula sem cabeça, sabe-se também que com essa miscigenação ele adquiriu a habilidade de controlar e se comunicar com lobos e outras criaturas da noite, na verdade essas criaturas conservam a sanidade nas transformações.

O barulho dos seus cascos correndo é motivo mais que suficiente para as pessoas se trancarem em suas casas nesses dias, principalmente por que é um dia livre de festas e arruaças.

Sendo até raro, mas acontece que no Brasil se tem a miscigenação de centauros com humanos, que todos tem passe livre nas sextas feiras e normalmente de lua cheia, sendo que é o dia onde se libera maior quantidade de magia, barreiras, e portais em cemitérios, para cortar caminhos para suas dimensões e cidades e onde vão visitar parentes, já que mesmo assim se pode ouvir, mas são destiladas lendas malignas para não saírem de suas casas a essas horas, somente aqueles que tem magias em suas veias e conhecem as criaturas, saem ou deixam entrar seus semelhantes, mas nem todas as pessoas que saem nessas noites se assustam e saem contanto, de todas as formas muitas pessoas saem essas horas e dão de encontro com as criaturas, não dão importância e outras e contam, de alguma forma isso não influencia em nada.

O Boto, ou Ipupiara

Este acontecimento muito comum na Região Norte do Brasil, consiste num encantamento que os Botos possuem, este encantamento faz com que nas primeiras horas da Noite, principalmente em dias de Festas, os Botos se transformam em Rapazes Altos, fortes, muito bonitos e bem vestidos. Sempre a procura de festas e de muita mulher bonita para namorar. Chegando na festa eles dançam, bebem, paqueram, se comportam como um rapaz normal, e antes do dia raiar, os botos retornam para os Rios, pois o encantamento somente tem a duração à noite, e voltam a suas formas originais novamente, mas sabe-se que todas as criaturas que vivem no Brasil, sendo até animais comuns sofrem algum tipo de encanto natural, como falar ou se transformar em humanos, mas eles nunca pagaram sequer uma única pensão já que suas vitimas são mulheres comuns sem conhecimento das leis da magia.

Eles são especialistas em disfarces e com isso são donos de lojas de fantasias de humanos e animais, muitas vezes eles vendem encantamentos e feitiços para criaturas que querem se disfarçar de humanos, mas perdem para a empresa Jóias e Bijus da Caipora que tem uma Multinacional de jóias, bijuterias, correntes entre até crucifixos que qualquer um pode comprar e se disfarçar de humanos com grande perfeição, sendo vendidos aos montes, só a uma falha elas tem fantasias de insetos muitas vezes na brincadeira eles morrem esmagados e com o efeito de inseticidas.

A Cabra Cabriola

Era um Bicho que deixava qualquer menino arrepiado só de ouvir falar. Soltava fogo e fumaça pelos olhos, nariz e boca. Atacava quem andasse pelas ruas desertas às sextas a noite. Mas, (existe uma empresa de seguranças de Cabras Cabriolas, a CCS, Cabra Cabriolas de Seguranças, tendo vários cursos de treinamento para policiais e seguranças, eles trabalham principalmente as sextas feiras) o pior era que a Cabriola entrava nas casas, pelo telhado ou porta, à procura de meninos malcriados e travessos, e cantava quando ia chegando.  
As crianças não podiam sair de perto das mães, ao escutarem qualquer ruído estranho perto da casa. Podia ser qualquer outro bicho, ou então a Cabriola, assim era bom não arriscar. Astuta como uma Raposa e fétida como um bode, assim era ela. Em casa de qualquer menino obediente, a Cabra Cabriola, não passava nem perto.  
Quando no silêncio da noite, alguma criança chorava, podia ser a Cabriola estava devorando alguma criança ou qualquer um que saia a noite quando era sexta feira e a noite. O melhor nessa hora era rezar o Padre Nosso e fazer o Sinal da Cruz, mas isso não impedia, sendo uma das criaturas sentinelas do Brasil e uns de seus guardiões fazendo comida daqueles que saem a noite nas sextas feiras e vêem as outras criaturas que saem nessa hora.

Na verdade tudo isso era para assustar criancinhas, curiosas, depois de 1912, já que eles podiam seguir e comer quem desrespeitassem as leis as sextas feiras, para não saírem a essas horas, quando os portais se abriam, ela era uma boa professora do Campus Zariel, antes era baba e castigava para valer que a desobedecesse, sendo até excelente e se tornou diretora do campus por muitos anos tratando os alunos com mãos de ferro e grande quantidade de fogo, esta era uma Cabra Cabriola, uma diretora famosa por suas crueldades e os tempos da palmatória, crucifixos e armas de tortura.

Capelobo

Muito comum na Região dos Rios do Pará e também no Maranhão. O nome Capelobo é uma fusão com um nome de significado indígena, onde Cape (osso quebrado, torto ou aleijado) + Lobo, parece um filhote de cruiz credo.  
Características ele pode aparecer em duas formas  
Forma de animal: Aparece como uma anta, porém com características mais distintas, é maior que uma anta comum, é mais veloz, apresenta um focinho mais parecido com o de um cão ou porco, e longos cabelos.  
Forma Humana: Aparece com o corpo metade homem com focinho de tamanduá, e corpo arredondado.  
Costuma sair à noite rondando as casas e acampamentos que ficam nas florestas, costuma apanhar cães e gatos recém nascidos, mas quando captura um animal maior ou um homem, ele quebra o crânio e come o cérebro, ou bebe o sangue. Só é morto com um ferimento no umbigo, ele só faz isso em noites de sextas feiras e na lua cheia quando há passe livre.

Ele tem um canil e uma empresa e escola de adestramento muito conhecida animais & cia para guias como águias cachorros, gatos, entre diversos outros animais.

Ele se alimenta de animais adultos comendo cérebros, sendo uma empresa terceirizada trabalhando para outras empresas maiores, como transporte, guias e caçadores.

Em uma tribo indígena da Amazônia, uma índia, grávida da Boiúna (Cobra-grande, Sucuri), deu à luz a duas crianças gêmeas que na verdade eram Cobras, que novidade, na verdade meio cobra e meio humano. Um menino, que recebeu o nome de Honorato e uma menina, chamada de Maria. Para ficar livre dos filhos, a mãe jogou as duas crianças no rio, por que ela não queria responsabilidades nem crianças meio cobras. Lá no rio eles, como MEIO Cobras, se criaram. Honorato era Bom, mas sua irmã era muito perversa. Prejudicava os outros animais e também às pessoas Eram tantas as maldades praticadas por ela que Honorato acabou por matá-la para pôr fim às suas perversidades.

Honorato, em algumas noites de luar, perdia o seu encanto e adquiria a forma humana transformando-se em um belo rapaz, deixando as águas para levar uma vida normal na terra  
Para que se quebrasse o encanto de Honorato era preciso que alguém tenha muita coragem para derramar leite na boca da enorme cobra, e fazer um ferimento na cabeça até sair sangue. Ninguém tinha coragem de enfrentar o enorme monstro.  
Até que um dia um soldado de Cametá (município do Pará) conseguiu libertar Honorato da maldição. Ele deixou de ser cobra d'água para viver na terra com sua família, mas na verdade não era uma maldição já que seu pai é Boiúna Capei, um dois integrantes da CIMSBICD, e suas mãe fugiu de lá fingindo a sua morte e foi se casar no mundo da magia com ele, já que seu filho não entendia o poder que tinha.

Na verdade Maria foi ressuscitada pelos anciões e levada para a CIMSBICD, se tornando uma das integrantes do Conselho se redimindo perante suas perversidades, podendo se transformar em humana esperando seu irmão, mas graças a sua morte ela pode se transformar em humana quando quiser, mas ele jamais foi para o Conselho já que se casou com uma comum e viveu uma vida normal de humanos com sua esposa, ela tinha poder de ressuscitar pequenos animais mudando de nome para Daline, podendo ocupar uma forma humanóide meio cobra quando quisesse, podendo criar jóias e objetos de poder.

Mais tarde criaram uma seita e um templo em sua homenagem com outro nome onde guardaram o diamante Negro, um diamante de imenso poder principalmente na lua cheia, podendo realizar desejos, ela trabalhava no Departamento de metamorfose e transmutação da CIMSBICD, mas se aposentou lá e depois foi para o seu templo.

Com o tempo conseguiram criar réplicas do diamante negro cujo poder se iguala, sendo usado para controlar Ghouls, desmortos, morto vivos e zumbis.

Ela era a chefe dos guardiões da Amazônia onde liderava as Anacondas que guardavam pontos mágicos e locais onde escondiam riquezas, locais de poder dos índios e cidades ocultas sendo guardiões de cidades mágicas.

Ela e a maior fabricante de objetos de poder e também tem uma empresa chamada de Daline & cobras e Comércios LTDA, na Amazônia na cidade da vida eterna onde há diversas colheitas de frutos mágicos e um grande comercio desses frutos, sendo também frutos do Diabo e pedras e objetos de transformação.

A Filha amaldiçoada de Zariel

Alguns habitantes da cidade de Jericoacoara, no Ceará, afirmam que, debaixo do morro do farol, local onde existe uma cidade encantada, onde mora uma linda princesa.  
Perto da praia, quando a maré está baixa, há uma furna onde só se pode entrar agachado. Só se pode entrar pela boca da caverna, mas não se pode percorrê-la, porque, está bloqueada por um enorme portão de ferro.  
A cidade encantada e a princesa estariam além daquele portão. A encantadora princesa está transformada, por magia, numa serpente de escamas de ouro, só tendo a cabeça e os pés de mulher.  
De acordo com o que aconteceu, ela só pode ser desencantada com sangue humano. Assim, no dia em que alguém for sacrificado junto do portão, abrir-se-á a entrada para um reino maravilhoso. Com sangue será feita uma cruz no dorso da serpente, e então surgirá a princesa com toda sua beleza, cercada de tesouros inimagináveis, e a cidade com suas torres douradas, finalmente poderá ser vista. Então, o felizardo responsável pelo desencantamento, poderá casar com a princesa cuja beleza é sem igual nesse mundo.

No ano de 1998, sendo o fim da prisão de ouro da princesa foi aprisionada por sua mãe, a mais de trezentos anos, ou milhares de anos atrás, sendo mandado um ancião por ordens da própria Zariel, que levara um seguidor e o crucificou no portão do castelo entrando sozinho com um pouco de seu sangue enquanto deixava o rapaz agonizando fazendo o sinal de uma cruz no dorso da mulher cobra, a levando para a CIMSBICD, quando ela se transformou em uma mulher de cabelos ondulados e louros de pele muito branca, mas ela tinha muito dinheiro além de ser uma bruxa princesa encantada e além de ser filha de Zariel, amaldiçoada pela mãe graças a sua gana de poder, atualmente Zil mandou desfazer a maldição, assim levando todo o dinheiro para o Conselho e fazendo ela ocupar o cargo de duquesa.

Mas por si só este mundo foi reaberto como cidade e ponto turístico tendo como fonte de renda os seres mágicos que vão visitar a Cidade Histórica e Fortaleza que foi sede e abrigo dos duendes na grande guerra entre os gnomos e duendes do ano de 1999 a 2003.

Sendo que existe o famoso presídio da Cidade do Ouro, o parque aquático de Mendios, e os doces e guloseimas dos duendes sendo famosos por conter diversos encantamentos e serem deliciosos, muitas vezes não param de comer, as estatuas de ouro espalhadas pela cidade histórica, o sacrifício petrificado e o castelo de ouro proibido onde é proibido a entradas dos cidadãos comuns.

Este local é uma outra dimensão e onde vivem dinossauros e outros seres gigantes, sendo inteligentes e conscientes, todos sabem que se saírem do reino morrerão em contato com o ar de outro mundo e cujo sangue não se alimentam de humanos e seres mágicos, sendo de outros animais menores graças as magias e encantamentos que rodeiam o local.

A cidade ainda existe o único problema era que Zariel amaldiçoou o local formando assim que todos os descendentes de Natasha sua filha amaldiçoada sendo de sangue puro serão sacrificados para manter o escudo que protege aquela cidade em Jericoacoara, sendo tão poderosa e antiga que não é possível fazer outra em cima nem desfazer o feitiço. Já que é um portal para outro mundo e um outro reino mágico e maravilhoso.

Sendo esse um dos motivos que Natasha não tem filhos com descendentes de Zariel nem com nenhum deus, apenas a cada dois anos, os outros filhos de Natasha são com um vivente da sua cidade um guardião e guerreiro escolhido como seu consorte, hoje ela tem três filhos vivos com Alessandro, mas para manter a cidade existindo ela precisa sacrificar quatro filhos a cada dois anos, sendo este o motivo que um descendente de Zariel de sangue puro vai a cidade na véspera do sacrifício.

O sacrifício é bem vindo e trazido com um festival sempre na primavera, com rituais, celebrações e cânticos fúnebres sempre com recém nascidos, e foi sempre no festival que Natasha dera a luz diversas vezes e ao anoitecer ela sacrificara seus filhos com a ajuda do seu genitor o sacerdote, esquartejando, queimando na fogueira e jogando no vento os restos.


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 12

A VIAJEM PARA O OUTRO MUNDO

Muito freqüentemente acontece no Brasil desde 1656 muitas almas que estavam na terra, sendo fantasmas também, eles não conseguiam suportar a solidão, outros, não se sentiam felizes, tinham contas a ajustar na terra, não tendo amigos, se suicidavam, sentiam culpa, e alguns estavam presos na terra, outros não se lembravam que morreram, tendo até que estavam presas a pessoas que sentiam sua falta e não deixavam sua alma descansar em paz, sempre tendo algo pendente na terra, sendo alguns dos motivos pelo qual eles ficam aqui, algum desgosto em vida..., Então, aqueles que também estavam no purgatório, eram levados para a sua nova jornada para um mundo além daquele elevando seus espírito a um novo nível, precisavam ser levadas, então o Campus Zariel que também havia inúmeros espíritos, foi tornado ainda mais vivo e com bastante poder, além das inúmeras igrejas que existiam no Brasil, então no dia 24 de junho do mesmo ano começou a acontecer a Celebração das Transições das Almas.

Sendo a cada dez anos em todas as Igrejas e no Campus Zariel, já que acontece em locais que tem cemitérios, quando todas as almas já cumpriram todas as suas aflições e seus problemas terrenos, todos aqueles que residem no local devem se afastar do local meia hora antes da meia noite das sexta feira, quando o local começa a se contrair e tremer e envolto e consumido de uma fumaça e energia esverdeada que fica em volta do castelo e liga até as nuvens formando, um portal reto para o mundo sobrenatural levando diretamente aos seus destinos, formando uma passagem, em que se vê inúmeros espíritos se despedindo sendo levados ao além, formando uma espécie de som agudo, espécies de gritos de satisfação vendo todos serem levados.

Muitos poucos comuns presenciaram a Missa das Almas, e outros foram desacreditados.

Mula sem Cabeça

Nos pequenos povoados ou cidades, onde existam casas rodeando igreja, em noites escuras, pode haver e há aparições da Mula-Sem-Cabeça. Sendo uma mulher que namorou um padre e foi amaldiçoada. Toda passagem de quinta para sexta feira ela vai até uma encruzilhada e se transforma na besta.

Então, ela vai percorrer sete povoados, ao longo daquela noite, e se encontrar alguém chupa seus olhos, unhas e dedos. Apesar do nome, Mula-Sem-Cabeça, na verdade, de acordo com quem já a viu, ela aparece como um animal inteiro, forte, lançando fogo pelas narinas e boca, onde tem freios de ferro.

Nas noites em que ela sai, ouve-se seu galope, acompanhado de longos relinchos. Às vezes, parece chorar como se fosse uma pessoa. Ao ver a Mula, deve-se deitar de bruços no chão e esconder Unhas e Dentes para não ser atacado.

Sabe-se que quando a Mula sem Cabeça galopa pelos povoados e não vê ninguém ela não tem cabeça, mas quando aparece uma vítima em potencial ela é em tomada por uma nevoa espessa e ali ela adquire cabeça de mula olhos grandes vermelhos pupilas verticais e saem de sua boca e nariz chamas e fogo e seus cascos ficam em volto de chamas adquirindo a habilidade de voar em meio às chamas, alem de poder jogar bolas de fogo no céu ou nas suas vitimas, algumas pessoas usam esse animal como montaria ou mula de carruagem, sendo um excelente corredor, nas apostas e no esporte de corridas de mula sem cabeça nas luas cheia que acontecem a cada três meses, contando que elas sejam vendadas em alguns momentos e os jóqueis não mostrem os dentes os olhos nem as unhas, capacetes, luvas e óculos são obrigatórios nas corridas.

Se alguém, com muita coragem, tirar os freios de sua boca, o encanto será desfeito e a Mula-Sem-Cabeça, voltará a ser uma humana, ficando livre da maldição que a castiga, para sempre.

Mas mesmo assim nuca houve alguém além dos pesquisadores que tentaram fazer isso, na verdade a única coisa que acontece se tirar os freios ela se torna descontrolada e se transforma a qualquer hora, mas sendo domada ela fica mansa com seu domador.

Joana Jacinta Figueroa é uma mula sem cabeça sendo uma ativista dos direitos das mulas sem cabeças tendo um clube e vários associados e associadas, ela também trabalha no departamento dos metamorfos, ao qual é fiscal a setenta e cinco anos ela é imortal, existem muitos movimentos a esse respeito, existe o Departamento da Mula Sem Cabeça e o SOS Mula Sem Cabeça, existem muitas leis que protegem a mula sem cabeça com relação a preconceito e racismo, mas ela se inscreveu mais de sete vezes nas touradas e em corridas no mês de março vai ser a décima corrida dela, sendo uma apostadora compulsiva viciada em jogos desde os quatorze anos, ela tem como domadora uma freira sua amante e um caso escondido com um padre de Alagoas, ao qual nas luas cheias eles se revezam em montá-la.

Onça Maneta

Esta onça é muito evidenciada nas Regiões, Sudeste, Norte, Centro-Oeste, trata-se de uma onça que perdeu uma das patas dianteiras, numa luta contra caçadores Buxos que tentaram caçá-la e matá-la morreram ela absorveu os poderes dos bruxos. Desde esta luta a Onça passou a possuir uma grande força misturada a uma raiva costuma ficar escondida nas matas e dificilmente consegue-se vê-la.

Ela ataca e raramente alguém consegue escapar dela, não escolhe sua vitima, ataca quem ela vê, pode ser um bicho, uma boiada, um homem, um grupo de caçadores, nada faz ela ficar com medo, além de ver em capas da invisibilidade.

Ela substitui cães de guarda da CISMBICD.

Sabe-se que qualquer bruxo que ver uma onça de três patas deve sair do caminho teleportando para longe ou voar para qualquer lugar, mas em 1897 houve um demônio que conseguiu deixá-la mansa jogando uma praga inventada por ele mesmo e desde então ela passou a proteger a floresta, igualmente com a onça boi.

Desde o acontecimento fora proibido a caça de animais selvagens, mágicos, espirituais ou de qualquer espécie no Brasil.

Onça Boi

Muito comum na Região Norte do Brasil, também conhecida como Onça Pé de Boi, é um animal fantástico que muitos pescadores, caçadores e mateiros que se aventuram pelas florestas juram já ter visto. Suas características são:  
1.É uma Onça Pintada com uma anomalia de ter quatro patas como as de um boi.  
2.A Onça-Boi anda sempre aos pares um macho e uma fêmea, isto dificulta muito alguém escapar, pois se encurralarem a pessoa em algum lugar, elas são capazes de reservar a vigilância do local em quanto uma se alimenta ou dorme.  
3.A única maneira de matar este animal é ao avistá-lo matar primeiramente a fêmea, assim o macho ficará desnorteado e será fácil fugir ou mesmo matá-lo, a maioria das criaturas que destroem e matam que não protegem o pais foram mandadas para outras dimensões demoníacas, somente aquelas que infringem as leis como o nundu que foi levado para o Brasil alguns tiveram lavagem cerebral e agora protegem as matas e os animais.

Naquelas regiões a criações de onças bois e muitas pessoas levam para o abate diversos animais de grande porte, outros são adestrados.

Eles são excelentes guardiões das matas e de tesouros.

Pai do Mato

Ele é da Região Centro Oeste do Brasil, principalmente em Goiás, na verdade o Pai do Mato habita as matas defendendo os bichos contra as pessoas, poucas pessoas já o viram, pois ele raramente aparece, e ele tem as seguintes características:  
Têm a altura de um homem, o corpo coberto de pêlos e as mãos semelhantes a dos macacos, no rosto ele possui uma barbicha bem vistosa na cor negra, e têm o nariz na cor azul.  
Costuma andar com grupos de caititus (porco -do- mato), onde utiliza o maior animal como montaria.  
Seu umbigo é seu ponto fraco.

Ele sempre viveu nas florestas do Brasil sendo uma criatura mágica muito poderosa.

Ele faz parte do departamento de proteção aos animais e também um grande ativista destes direitos.

Ele e um grande guarda florestal e tem poderes de controlar animais tanto domésticos como selvagens.

O Papa Figo, ao contrário dos outras criaturas, não tem aparência extraordinária. Parece mais com uma pessoa comum. Outras vezes, pode parecer como um velho esquisito que carrega um grande saco às costas.  
Na verdade, ele pouco aparece. Prefere mandar seus ajudantes em busca de suas vítimas. Os ajudantes por sua vez, usam de todos os artifícios para atrair as vítimas, todas crianças claro, tais como; distribuir presentes, doces, dinheiro, brinquedos ou comida. Eles agem em qualquer lugar público ou em portas de escolas, parques, ou mesmo locais desertos.

Depois de atrair as vítimas são levadas para o verdadeiro Papa-Figo, um sujeito estranho, que sofre de uma doença rara e sem cura. Um sintoma dessa doença seria o crescimento anormal de suas orelhas, mas na verdade ele tem o poder de conversar com os animais e mudar de forma somente depois de comer o fígado de uma criança, ou quando está melhor da doença, que na verdade é uma praga que o deixou imortal por não ter se casado com a filha de uma bruxa do nordeste sendo muito criativa com relação a maldições, todas as bruxas brasileiras, na verdade todas as criaturas que vivem no Brasil são muito criativas em maldições e pragas, o Papa Figo se chama Érico Veríssimo Eduardo de Moreira Moraes, um dos seres mágicos mais ricos do Brasil já que é um dos financiadores de experiências e em comidas além de disfarces para outras criaturas se assemelhar aos humanos ou outros animais.

Ele tem sua própria clinica de transplante e uma empresa de entrega.

Trabalha com comercialização e entrega de alimentos.

Para aliviar os sintomas dessa terrível praga, o Papa-Figo, precisa se alimentar do Fígado de uma criança. Feito a extração do fígado, eles costumam deixar junto com a vítima, uma grande quantia em dinheiro, que é para o enterro e também para compensar a família.

Contando que se tenha dinheiro pode-se tirar os órgãos de qualquer criatura, mesmo assim fazem todos os tipos de pesquisas em prol de curas de pragas, não se é proibido retirar órgão de crianças, contando que acobertem a verdadeira origem do acontecimento.

Mandando a culpa para o mercado de órgãos, que de alguma forma seu presidente é o Papa Figo e dono das empresas de distribuição de órgãos, que na verdade existe no mundo mágico também, já que algumas criaturas necessitam dos órgãos de outras, tendo um departamento de Órgãos.

Mesmo que seja ilegal do mundo mortal isso não acontece na pratica já que de alguma forma não poderia acontecer porem com o desvio de verbas as empresas do papa figo ganham bastante dinheiro.

O garoto demônio

Era um menino filho de lavrador, e já nasceu vadio e malcriado. Adorava maltratar os animais e destruir plantas, sua maldade já era aparente.  
Um dia, sua mãe mandou-o levar o almoço do pai que estava num roçado trabalhando. Ele foi, de má vontade é claro.  
No meio do caminho, comeu a galinha inteira (que garoto guloso), juntou os ossos, e levou para o pai. Quando o velho viu o monte de ossos ao invés de comida, perguntou que brincadeira sem graça era aquela.  
Romãozinho, ruim como era, querendo se vingar da mãe, que tinha ficado em casa lavando roupa, e mentiu sobre o que a mãe fazia, dizendo que quando ele saia ia um homem lá e comia toda a comida e sua mãe traia o seu pai, fazendo o pai querer matá-la.  
Louco de raiva, acreditando no menino, largou a enxada e o serviço, voltou para casa, puxou a peixeira e matou a mulher.  
Morrendo a velha amaldiçoou o filho que estava rindo:  
- Não morrerás nunca. Não conhecerás céu ou inferno nem descansarás, enquanto existir um único ser vivo na face da terra.  
O marido morreu de arrependimento (ficou muito deprê, mas não castigou o garoto, morrendo sem fazer mais nada), Romãozinho sumiu, rindo na mesma hora ainda se gabando do que fez.  
Desde então, o moleque que nunca cresce, anda pelas estradas, fazendo o que não presta; quebra telhas a pedradas, assombra gente, tira choco das galinhas. É pequeno, pretinho como o Saci, vive rindo, e se divertindo.  
Como levantou falso testemunho contra a própria mãe, nem no inferno poderá entrar.

Romãozinho é um dos exterminadores e assassinos mais terríveis sem coração e sem piedade que vaga pelo Brasil, freqüentemente é contratado, para destruir, exterminar, matar e fazer queima de arquivo, já que o garoto encontrou um passatempo para fazer e próprio sustento, mesmo que ele seja eterno, ele necessita de alimentação, sendo free-lance, trabalhando para quem paga mais, já que praticamente ele é imortal, tendo adquirido poderes maléficos, e de causar dor e controle da mente além de ilusões em suas vítimas, sabendo os piores medos de suas vítimas, além de rir toda hora e se divertir com o que faz.

Desta forma o garoto foi encontrado por Zariel.

Este menino tentou roubar dinheiro desta mulher no empenho mal sucedido foi castigado porem vendo a bravura do rapaz Zariel decidiu treinar o menino em artes de combate e na magia o levando para estudar na escola de magia onde se tornou um mestre em tortura mental e psicologia e assim se tornou um exterminador e assim foi trabalhar secretamente como queima de arquivos e exterminador para Zariel.

Quem suspeitaria de um garoto de nada mais de nove anos que mata sem escrúpulos e assim apaga a memora das pessoas.

Andando descobrindo uma vocação e servindo lealmente a Zariel já que foi enfeitiçado a obedecer a dama que o sustenta de tudo e assim não reclama.

Sempre gostou de ver os outros sofrerem.

Ele sendo um espião entre as crianças se disfarçando de diversas formas entre pequenos animais e insetos e ate mesmo manipulando outras pessoas com sua lábia.

Ele por sua vez sendo um espião e exterminador se infiltrando em outras organizações e países.

Sendo uma criança imortal sem escrúpulos e totalmente indiscriminado não se importando com nada e ninguém ate terminar seu trabalho.

Imortais:

Já que não são somente governados por mortais, mas também por imortais, deuses espirituais, e outros tipos de criaturas.

São redefinidos como criaturas, seres, espécies, divindades, espíritos, animais, celestiais e terráqueos.

Além do mais existem boatos no exterior de que existe o Departamento Interação e Comunicação Extra Terrestre, a DICET que de alguma forma ele tem portos de embarque e desembarque por todo o mundo sem o total conhecimento de outros Ministérios, só que ligados ao governo trouxa fazendo uma parceria e filiação a um Departamento ligado aos governos relacionados a seres extraterrestres que ajudam a ocultar de bruxas e trouxas à existência de seres de outro mundo.

Tempos de tempos

Sabe-se que alguns portais existiam por toda a Terra, e a ligação com Faerea que era uma antiga dimensão elfica antes de ter abertura controlada no Brasil, já que se deve pagar passagem para se viajar de dimensão em dimensão.

É o chamado Expresso Inter dimensional de Araucária a EIDA, onde existem terminais na Santa Efigênia, Pará, Florianópolis, Manaus, Porto Alegre, Gramado no Rio Grande do Sul, Serra Talhada, Serra Bonita e Rio de Janeiro.

Acumulando muitas milhas pagas a cada duas viagens.

Alguns mitos da Faéria dão conta de que neste período por volta da criação depois do banimento e da segunda guerra entre Céu e Inferno, era livre o trânsito entre os dois planos através de vários portais mágicos espalhados pelos mundos. Mas certas lendas élficas sugerem que os dois mundos na verdade eram um único, separados nos primórdios após uma guerra entre Deuses que disputavam a supremacia sobre as almas dos habitantes. Teria esta guerra um desfecho tão violento que culminaria na destruição de vários Deuses, inclusive ambos os litigantes, e na separação dos mundos, unidos apenas por pontes frágeis e de conhecimento de poucos, mas foram redescobertos mais tarde por Zariel que também deslocou portais para a Amazônia, com alguns efeitos...

A ESFINGE CARIOCA

A mais popular esfinge brasileira é a Pedra da Gávea, localizada no Rio de Janeiro, na Baía de Guanabara. No alto de uma montanha granítica, está um ser, cujo corpo bovino ostenta uma colossal cabeça humana. Sendo uma obra de Zariel em seu tempo de reinado, já que viajava por todo o Brasil, com seus companheiros, ou seja, Floresta Distante.

No século passado encontrou-se nas paredes da montanha uma série de riscos que alguns estudiosos comuns interpretaram como uma antiga inscrição. Alguns atribuíram-na aos fenícios, povos navegantes do Mediterrâneo, que acidentalmente chegaram às costas do Brasil antes que Pedro Álvares Cabral.

Na verdade fora escrita pela própria Zariel juntamente com eles, ela aprendera com eles algumas escritas e misturado com a dela, assim havia criado um objeto de grande poder do tamanho de uma bola de gude redonda sendo uma jóia de cor vermelha sangue que ajudou a deixar permanente o escudo do Brasil mais forte com a ajuda de seus companheiros que haviam criado um outro idioma unindo-os deles, que também haviam roubado riquezas de outros povos.

Quando Zariel e seus companheiros estavam terminando de construir o local de poder um jovem rapaz incrédulo que viera para o Brasil não aceitou o fato da Barreira e quis matar seus construtores com medo da barreira impedir que seus amigos e familiares não pudessem atravessar, assim ferindo gravemente e matando um de seus companheiros, então Zariel o amaldiçoou e jogou uma praga que enquanto ela viver ele viverá e sofrerá. Como castigo, Nhanderú que aparecera em seguida indignado com o acontecido, sendo pai da a jovem índia companheira de Zariel, o transformou em um gigante da Pedra da Guanabara e o obrigou a vigiar a Baía, às vezes levanta-se e vai passear. Para tal empreendimento, chama as nuvens e cobre os morros para ninguém notar a sua ausência, já que enterraram a índia no local construindo um local de poder.

Tempos depois o local acabou se tornando um templo, tumba e cofre onde se guardam objetos e seres de grande poder, sendo um local ritualístico, onde aqueles que integravam o Conselho e decidem morrer são enterrados, depois do Poço Eterno.

No seu interior está a tumba de um grande soberano indígena, cercado de ricos pertences. O cacique integrante do Conselho fora enterrado junto com seus guardiões e seguranças mais próximos, sacrificados ritualmente.

Pedra da Gávea com inscrições rupestres, litogrifos em linguagem erudita ou itacotiara, em idioma indígena e diversos outros idiomas unidos em um, e a própria pedra é realmente uma esfinge apresentando o corpo de um boi, asas que levantam os flancos e a cabeça de um homem primitivo com um barrete alto e que é ao mesmo tempo um templo.

Os tamaios chamavam a Pedra da Gávea de "Metaracanga", que significa "cabeça coroada". Nas suas cercanias ou no topo muitas pessoas já sumiram, na verdade serviram de alimento para a esfinge sendo que a maioria tentou entrar no local onde são protegidos objetos de grandes poderes. Também luzes estranhas, semelhantes ao fenômeno da "Mãe de fogo" que também vive por lá para sinalizar um dos locais e mostrar que os objetos ainda estão lá e que o seu guardião também, e também estão no local, luzes de magia que servem para transformar humanos em seres de grande poder, mas na verdade a maioria daqueles que conseguem passar pela esfinge e tentam pegar os objetos são tomadas pelas maldições e pelas pragas que guardam os objetos e são transformados em guardiões, até hoje são vistas neste local e observados há muito tempo, pelos moradores das casas localizadas nos flancos da montanha. Aqueles que tentam desvendar seus mistérios são vítimas de inúmeras maldições destiladas pelas inscrições mágicas que estão lá eternamente e pela própria esfinge: ele protege muito bem o local e o que é guardado no local, além do livro de poder de Leopoldina, quando não tem descendentes de poderes suficientes para conter o poder que há nele.

Alguns locais servem para proteger antigas profecias por que ainda não chegaram o momento das revelações e o ano do acontecimento não havia chegado nem ao menos quando estão próximas elas levam a CIMSBICD e discutem o assunto de como riram revelar assim escolhendo videntes para revelar as profecias.

As esfinges guardam objetos de poder cujas algumas habilidades á ver o futuro, entre outras coisas, e muitos locais são especiais e são guardados por seres amaldiçoados ou criaturas criadas através da magia, de bruxos, monges, sacerdotes e pajés a guardar o local por toda a eternidade.

Boitatá é uma criatura representada por uma cobra de fogo que protege as matas e os animais e tem a capacidade de perseguir e matar aqueles que desrespeitam a natureza sendo de origem da Floresta Distante, e que seja um dos primeiros seres do Brasil a ser dotado de poderes mágicos a proteger os animais.

Seus poderes são baseados em energia luminosa e fogo fátuo, são seres leais e ótimos guardiões.

Podendo com o tempo voar usando asas flamejantes e se comunicar tanto na língua das serpentes quanto na fala humana.

São seres de luz e espirituais vivem em locais sagrados e grutas também em florestas e podem lançar bolas de fogo de sua boca, comem animais menores e de maioria pequenos roedores e ate mesmo vacas.

Como qualquer cobra mesmo sendo de fogo não param de crescer e trocam de pele ficando mais luminosas e assim alcançando o tamanho de um basilisco.

Zariel tem como um de seus companheiros em alguns momentos um boitatá de mais de trinta metros de comprimento de cor de fogo.

Foram encontrados relados do boitatá em cartas do padre jesuítas José de Anchieta, em 1560, já que ele desrespeitou uma das leis da Natureza e dos Anciões que era não matar sem nenhum motivo uma criatura ou invadir território alheio, já que ele entrou no território do Boitatá.

O boitatá e um dos animais mágicos mais procurados para criação e sendo um grande familiar seus ovos são luminosos e são postos embaixo da terra próximos a praias.

São estudados tanto sua anatomia quanto seus poderes sendo familiares e bichos de estimação muito procurados por crianças e adultos.

Na região nordeste, o boitatá é conhecido como fogo que corre.

Ele tem uma grande lealdade para com seu dono.

São treinados como guardiões e protetores já que podem renascer das cinzas tais como a fênix ele também se teleportam de qualquer local e são protetores com poderes luminosos e de fogo.

Curupira  
Assim como o boitatá, o curupira também é um protetor das matas e dos animais silvestres. Representado por um anão de cabelos compridos vermelhos espetados para todo o lado e com os pés virados para trás. Persegue e mata todos que desrespeitam a natureza. Quando alguém desaparece nas matas, sendo obra do curupira, já que ele é um dos guardiões da Floresta Distante e das outras florestas do Brasil, a CIMSBICD, não da as caras, sabendo que eles foram ao próprio custo.

O Anhangá: é um veado de olhos de fogo tendo o poder de desviar caçadores de suas trilhas e também desviando o tiro de suas armas as pessoas queridas, trazendo febre, loucura, visões e ilusões a aqueles que a vê Visagem de fantasma de tatu, pirarucu, tartaruga, boi, cachorro ou mesmo pessoas.

O Chupa Cabra na verdade é uma criatura que se parece com um cachorro, sendo muito pequeno com pelos espessos e lisos de cor vermelha olhos igualmente vermelhos, redondos, de pupilas verticais esbugalhados com membranas transparentes, ele tem uma calda de fogo muito comprida.

Quando ele abre a boca parece uma sucuri com mistura de boca de tubarão, de tão grande que fica, já que ele tem enormes dentes pontudos e afiados com muitas fileiras, podendo engolir uma criatura, do tamanho de um elefante, já que fora provado em estudos, quando levaram um elefante vivo, quando o deixaram com fome durante três dias, tendo uma fome enorme, mas sendo extremamente fiel a seu dono, em tempos de acasalamento ou quando é filhote ele toma somente sangue de criaturas, como vaca galinhas, cabras e outros animais comuns, mas nunca recusou sangue quando é oferecido a ele.

Sendo originário da cidade de Samuré Monte Mor Capivari e Rafard e em municípios vizinhos de Campinas em São Paulo, na verdade originário e criação do Triangulo das Bermudas, sendo um experimento cientifico, um monstrinho sanguinário e um guardião de propriedades e locais onde há objetos mágicos ou grandes famílias.

Ele na verdade pode se metamorfosear em humanos, já que quando ele se transforma em humanos, parece que e um humano parecido com altista e expressão mongol, muito louco.

Ele tende também a comer cérebros de seres humanos e de outras criaturas.

Empresas Mágicas

(Mística e Mitos): editora, que publica na maioria das vezes, revistas de entretenimento, quadrinhos, receitas de culinária, correspondência entre mundos paralelos ou em países diferentes, entre seres diferentes.

Intercambio cultural, catálogos, correspondência e troca de magias como, simpatias, feitiços e inúmeros outros meios de adquirir poder.

Seu presidente, ou seja, sua presidente é a Saci Perereca, um saci feminino, ou seja, a Matinta Perera.

(Globo Mágico): um jornal entre os mundos mágicos paralelos, que se assemelha a um livro gigantesco levando noticias de todas as dimensões em cada dimensão.

Mitológica:uma revista entre espécies sendo uma correspondência de namoro e troca de magias, que descreve características de seus correspondentes e onde tem fotos que é levada a outras criaturas.

Meddinor & Mennik: empresas de alquimia, pesquisas mágicas, cientificas, fusão entre tecnologia, ciência, magia, alquimia, clonagem, criação de magias, feitiços e seres novos, quimeras e todo o tipo de criatura.

Fantasmas Pégasos: empresa que envia fantasmas e espíritos para casas, locais antigos e abandonados, aqueles que ainda tinha coisas pendentes na Terra.

Empresas Mistificadoras:treinamento e envio de soldados para formação do Departamento de Ataques Mistificados do Brasil e Mundos Mágicos Paralelos.

(Academia Celestial): academia de treinamento e envio para o trabalho depois de formados os guardiões celestiais.

(Encantada Ilimitada): envio e treinamento de seres mágicos ao trabalho.

Empresas Monstro: empresa que envia monstros e criaturas aterrorizantes ao trabalho como assustar crianças amedrontadas e em diversos locais.

Místico Mundo do Chocolate Jorocá: empresa do mundo do chocolate e que fabrica e envia para todos os mundos paralelos seus chocolates.

Logros e Brincadeiras do Saci Pererê: prega peças, brinquedos, jogos e todos os tipos de variedades, como criação, brinquedos, fábrica de objetos de poder e armamentos para o Conselho, o local é situado na Paraíba, o Saci Pererê é seu presidente e idealizador.

Guloseimas Mágicas da shaman da Floresta Vovó Cisi: doces e guloseimas criada em Minas Gerais no meio da maior floresta do estado.

Nuvem 23: uma espécie de discoteca dimensional que fica em cima de uma nuvem, lojas de música, festival, sendo um local de divertimento entre espécies, sendo que somente aqueles que, mantém a mente jovem ou, sejam jovens ou adolescentes podem se divertir naquele lugar.

O Gênio do Burguer do Chupa Cabra:

Uma lanchonete e restaurante podendo servir todas as espécies de pedidos que desejarem não importando o que pedir sempre terá.

Cavalcanti & Cavalcante Lianas firma de advocacia, entre dimensões, família tradicional de bruxos, magos, feiticeiros e pessoas com pactos demoníacos, com criaturas de outros planos, inúmeros seres mágicos e pessoas de grandes poderes, especializados em trabalhos de demanda e grandes magias, podendo fazer trabalhos contratados, eles são integrantes do Conselho, desde sua criação, além de extermínio e limpeza daqueles que dão muito trabalho e causam problemas, criação de armas mágicas, brinquedos, tudo embaixo do pano.

Maus Caminhos e Frutos Proibidos dos Landolfi: restaurante de kilo e fest food, serve qualquer coisa em grande quantidade, a comida é tão boa que as pessoas não param de comer, podendo comer tudo que agüentar por quatro reais, contando que coloque no mesmo prato, muitas pessoas morrem de tanto comer, o que é muito normal naquele lugar.

Lúcifer ou Lulu

Ele na verdade não é o chefe do inferno, ele somente era um dos inúmeros anjos caídos que vivem entre os humanos corrompendo alguns, ele foi banido do Paraíso.

Na antiga guerra sendo esta a primeira a ser travada sendo a sisao entre os anjos antes de tentar ser igual ao criador.

A única forma que adquiriu atualmente é a de uma criança, ele foi para o inferno, e dpois o abandonou posteiromente.

O único problema era que ele fora amaldiçoado novamente por Deus em seu momento de inspiração, assim tornando-o uma criança, tendo a forma de um Querubim, mas os poderes de um anjo, o mais belo e o mais poderoso.

Desde 1896 ele havia fundado a Cavalcanti & Cavalcante com um advogado criando a firma de advocacia, que também era uma associação com os descendentes de Zaratustra que hoje sua descendente é uma das integrantes da CIMSBICD, com a aliança feita em 1996.

A firma de advocacia em si fazem muitos contratos e ele e um dos inúmeros sócios da empresa.

Neste mesmo ano ele se mudou para o Brasil e entrou de firmou seus negócios os estabelecendo um uma filial em São Paulo, já que há milhares de anos ele vivia na terra então deixou como sucessores seus seguidores, sendo aqueles que vivem no Inferno se aliado a outros demônios que vivem lá, fazendo o seu antigo trabalho de infernizar e corromper s humanos, já que ele pode fazer sozinho, no inferno em tempos de raiva, ele também é dono de uma cadeia de restaurantes de luxo por todo o Brasil e toda a Floresta Distante, cujo nome era Maus Caminhos dos Frutos Proibidos dos Landolfi.

Ele abandonou as duas forcas muitos antes da terceira guerra entre as duas forcas.

Em seus tempos de férias permanentes ele assinou um contrato quando veio para o Brasil, impedindo de infernizar, possuir ou de fazer qualquer ato desagradável com os seres viventes e não viventes, a não ser que eles permitam, já que ele fora proibido de infernizar se não for convidado ele teve um caso com Zariel, mas que não deu em nada.

No caso dos seres que o convidam a CIMSBICD não irá intervir a não ser que cause problemas aos outros seres mágicos, espirituais ou não viventes, se for o caso.

Até hoje seus descendentes fazem o trabalho de corromper enquanto hoje em dia ele é dono de uma cadeia de restaurantes de kilo e fest food (a gula é um dos sete pecados capitais) e de uma firma de advocacia (as pessoas matam por dinheiro hoje em dia) e ele está aposentado conhecido como Lulu, os presidentes do restaurante se chamam Rita de Cácia Cavalcanti e Leandro de Sander Cavalcante.

Também há um de seus descentes que tem uma petrolífera e uma cadeia de portais dimensionais das trevas, monitorados pelo Departamento de Dimensões da CIMSBICD onde tudo é cavado para se encontrar o outro preto (petróleo).

Sendo que é uma filiação com Vitorino de Alencar Landolfi com uma petrolífera, em todo a Floresta Distante.

O Guia Curioso dos Seres Curiosos

Fora criado pela Anciã do Conselho chamada Letícia Limia, uma das mais antigas e velhas integrantes desde a união do Conselho original, sendo uma mestiça de ninfa, elfa, humana e espírito da floresta.

Sendo promovida a Anciã do Conhecimento, mesmo assim tinha o sonho de criar um livro de conhecimento infinito, sendo algo praticamente impossível, já que o conhecimento sempre aumenta e prolonga, e muda, mesmo assim ela queria criar algo que não explicasse, mas falasse a respeito do mundo da magia, seres mágicos, seu habitat e o mundo comum.

Ela deu vida, conhecimento, curiosidade, poder, personalidade, e um conhecimento ilimitado antes de ser comprado, sendo que quando ele é comprado teria mais de cem mil páginas, ele absorvia mais conhecimento curiosidades ao seu caminho, moldado em carne couro, sangue, madeira, da mais poderosa, esculpindo um rosto de um bebe de rosto redondo, pedras de poder e algumas folhas em branco para quem quiser criar seus próprios feitiços, falando de seres mágicos, espirituais, mundos paralelos e diversos outros acontecimentos e curiosidades.

Sendo feito de couro de dragão, hipógrifo, cabelos de curupira, pedaços de caules de arvores como amendoim bravo, pau-brasil, e diversas outras coisas, sendo que lê absorve conhecimento ao redor e os mostra a seu dono.

Ele foi posto a venda em seis de outubro de 1789, pouco antes de sua dona ser elevada a um plano superior.

Depois da morte de Elok, ele fora promovido a um plano superior, se tornando um dos protetores do conselho do Brasil vivendo em outra dimensão do plano superior.

Como todos os filhos dos conselheiros eles herdaram vários nomes de seus antepassados e parentes distantes, como Virdiu a Tataraneta da antiga Zariel e nova Zil:

Lídia Virdiu Tamiris Eleonor Anastácia Amenor Medeiros Factori Mennic Meddinnor Enohako Nataniel Zariel Launieri Liliana Brasil Havergrownl Ludime...

De todas as formas beber a água da vida influenciou no poder e na forma de Virdiu, ou como a chamam, de Jovem Mestra, tendo o poder de prever o futuro, sondar e filtrar mentes, saber o nome de qualquer pessoa e incríveis poderes psíquicos, habilidades paranormais, voar em uma velocidade incrível e diversos outros poderes fantásticos.

Joran o Imperador dos Demônios do Medo

Sabe-se que Joran pode ocupar a forma de um homem de pele branca acinzentada olhos vermelhos e cabelos pretos, alto que emana uma fumaça de seu corpo, como uma bruma.

Os brasileiros que vivem no mundo mágico não são preconceituosos sobre seres mágicos, mestiços, pelo menos a maioria, com exceção de pouco lunáticos, ou qualquer outra criatura que viva aqui, então eles se unem.

Ele é o soberano dos demônios do medo e é imune a todos os ataques que sofrem os demônios do medo a não ser que usem o esplendor final entre outras magias purificadoras, tendo a imortalidade a seu favor.

Algum tempo depois de sua vinda ao Brasil, fora condecorado um Ancião do Conselho, mas ele era um ancião viajante e enfraquecer inúmeros bruxos das trevas.

Raramente um demônio do medo pode roubar a essência da vida de seres vivos, más ele tem a capacidade, de roubar também a juventude de um humano ou qualquer outra criatura, de certa forma ele é justo, com relação aos seus atos.

Mas por baixo da capa ele usa uma armadura negra de cavaleiro, carregando com sigo uma espada negra das trevas, chamada Jacarastianin, sendo longa, negra, extremamente afiada, e solta chamas negras, além de transformar aqueles que forem feridos pela espada em iguais.

A espada fora forjada no Brasil pelos ferreiros do Conselho que eram os demônios, seres espirituais, criaturas das trevas, shinmas e por guardiões celestiais.

Ela é a espada mais fina que um demônio do medo já teve, podendo usar magia das trevas com ela também e tornar alguns seres seus escravos.

Qualquer ser que tocar nela e não ser seu mestre poderá morrer, ou ser tomado pelas trevas e ser consumido por elas e fazer parte da espada.

No ano de 1593 ele se tornou o ancião dos demônios do medo, e no ano de 1975 conhecera Chivona Crívela.

Chivona é filha de um shamam com demônio do medo anjo da morte e elfo negro, tendo uma linhagem de muitas criaturas diferentes, como em todas as famílias brasileiras.

Chivona fora salva em fevereiro de 75 por Joran de uma alcatéia de demônios lobos, correndo desesperadamente na Floresta das Trevas por que roubara um filhote de demônios lobos, então eles começaram a persegui-la por toda a floresta, com o filhote e o pobre coitado começou a uivar, então quando saia da floresta ela o largou, mas eles não pararam e queriam matá-la, quando estavam prestes a abocanhá-la, foi salva por Joran que estava passando por lá.

Mas aquele salvamento, sendo amor à primeira vista, e começaram a saírem juntos e no mesmo ano se casaram, em 1980 tiveram sua única filha a quem deram o nome de Samanta.

Ela tinha uma pele acinzentada cabelos armados, azul marinho, olhos amarelos e pupilas verticais, sempre com a pele descascando, ela herdou os poderes de seus pais e avós, tendo o poder de fazer com que os piores medos de cada um se tornam real...

Os Trás Neveiros

Na floresta de Gramado no Rio Grande do Sul, onde somente há neve e árvores, existe um portal dimensional na floresta, levando até uma extensão da floresta, onde só há neve, árvores e montanhas e fontes termais naturais dentro de cavernas com cachoeiras.

Lá vivem os Tráz-Neveiros, seres totalmente peludos, de cor branca sendo sem roupas e os olhos a boca e todas as partes de seus corpos são cobertos por pelos compridos e espessos, tendo quatro braços, vós femininas não demonstrando ter olhos ou bocas, tendo narinas finas e largas.

Eles têm poderes de cura, psíquicos, telepáticos, paranormais, sensitivos, profetizar, vidência e levar a sabedoria a aqueles que chegam lá.

A anciã dos Tráz-Neveiros vive e mora no Castelo de Cristal, e ela é a representante de seu povo no Conselho e vai a todas as reuniões.

O Castelo de Cristal é feito de Gelo Eterno, sendo inquebrável resistente e tendo propriedades mágicas, criadas pela deusa da neve que cujo nome era Nefer, a cor do gelo do castelo é violeta, ele se localiza em baixo de uma montanha, onde descem inúmeras fontes térmicas mágicas, todo o ano elas estão quentes e confortáveis, param no subsolo do castelo sendo feito de gelo e dentro do castelo é sempre quente e confortável.

Os Traz – Neveiros trazem a verdade a aqueles que a procuram, em cada jornada, a aqueles que buscam a profecia de suas vidas.

Oráculos e o Divinatório

Todos aqueles que são dotados da visão e são integrantes do Conselho ficam no Divinatório, também são os escolhidos para verem profecias e o futuro na A Bola da Visão, além de verem o passado, futuro e presente dos seres que moram nas dimensões, além de aconselharem os escolhidos.

O local onde o Divinatório é situado é de cor branca, que fica em uma parte isolada do Conselho, entre as dimensões do Panteão das divindades e do mundo inferior a dos espíritos, demônios, criaturas da escuridão e seres das trevas.

Eles ficam em um salão escuro com inúmeras estrelas ao redor, parecendo o espaço, onde há uma mesa redonda e em cima fica uma bola de vidro negra e dentro dela está Landia Xavier Nostradamos.

Ao redor dos oráculos que são os profetas há inúmeros cristais.

Landia é a anciã da visão, telepática, vidente, profetisa, adivinha dos sonhos e aquela que viaja nos sonhos e pelas mentes, entender fatos através de ilusões.

Ela vive no divinatório dentro da bola de cristal em forma fetal, não fala, anda não se move, não vê, não ouve somente se comunicando através de sonhos, pensamentos, telepatias ou conexões.

Ela tem a forma, aparência peles delicadas e cabelos jovens de uma criança, sendo imortal tendo uma pedra oval no meio da testa de cor vermelha.

No interior do divinatório existem inúmeras portas e corredores que levam a diversas direções entre eles planos astrais e locais onde haverá passagem espiritual emanando energia divina entre os inúmeros corredores para outros locais espirituais.


	13. Chapter 13

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 13

Templo do Poder

No subterrâneo da Cidade do Conselho, parte sudoeste é o local onde se guardam objetos de poder, artefatos mágicos, objetos de convocação, tudo que se relacione à magia, deuses, santos, espíritos, demônios ou qualquer tipo de criatura superior, a maioria de locais do Conselho são guardadas por gatos, corvos, corujas, cobras (sucuris), águias, gralhas, escorpiões, dragões, e diversas outras criaturas guardiãs.

Gigantes

No Brasil todos os seres mágicos vivem em harmonia (no sentido de não haver discriminação mágica ou de raça já que não existe uma raça pura), e existe a árvore, o Pau-Brasil Celestial onde se localiza a Cidade do Conselho, sendo que há uma ligação permanente entre as dimensões, há uma outra dimensão entre outras mais, essa sala é ligada atrás da porta n° 81, que leva a um mundo mágico, onde há bruxos comuns, gigantes, e seres mágicos vivendo em paz governado por anciões, com ligações com o Conselho.

O mias famoso gigante entre os seres mágicos que vivem aqui foi apelidado de gigante do pão de açúcar, ele além do mais joga futebol no Mundo Celestial do Halloween.

Esse mundo chamado Mundo Celestial do Halloween, onde se pode encontra esqueletos dirigindo táxi rosa flutuante.

Sendo uma dimensão inteiramente mágica, onde seres mágicos e bruxos convivem.

Lá é governado por um outro Conselho de seres gigantes ou gigantes, também representantes de diversas criaturas diferentes que vivem lá, filiada a CIMSBICD.

O lobisomem brasileiro, como em todas as dimensões mágicas, em sua forma humana, tem grande força física, uma musculatura avantajada, sentidos aguçados, além de sentir certo gosto por cachorros, e se alimentar de alguns humanos desavisados que saem na lua cheia na Rua dos Lobos depois da floresta em Parananpiacaba, no termino da floresta em uma trilha íngreme em uma subida estreita que dá para a floresta dos Lobos, existe um soro com a propriedade de transformar qualquer lobisomem a qualquer hora, somente para aqueles que não conseguem se transformar e não tem nenhum poder especial.

Existem também os lobisomens escavadores que ficam na forma de lobisomens permanentemente.

Em algumas ruas existem alguns lobisomens mansos por assim dizer já que nenhum lobisomem e manso (na verdade qualquer pessoa pode se transformar em um animal diferente como um lobisomem, contanto que tenha poderes metamórficos e possa se ligar a natureza) que são cabeleireiros e homossexuais, mas podem ser advogados, psiquiatras entre outras profissões, mas isso é normal já que tem uma grande tolerância com relação a sexualidade naquela dimensão, na verdade até mesmo mulheres, demônios e outras criaturas podem ser lobisomens contanto que se conectem a natureza.

Lobisomens tendem a atacar e a se transformar involuntariamente se muito extressados e atacarem uns aos outros.

Lá também existe um time misto, integrado por diversas criaturas como um gigante como goleiro (o gigante do pão de açúcar), uma fada como artilheira, ogro como atacante leprechaun, um duende sendo um meio de campo e diversas outras criaturas.

Também existe o maior supermercado daquela dimensão, chamado Mercado Mágico do Zé Riosho, onde o dono do mercado é um homem das cavernas chinês, vendendo de tudo, já que se pode comprar desde uma chave de fenda, portas automáticas, varinhas, casas e barracas portáteis comida pré-cozida armas comuns, tijolos, livros, casas, carros, folhas de coqueiro, vassouras, caldeirões, fornos elétricos e todo o tipo de coisa.

Um cientista humano é casado com uma Deusa Maga Elemental, criando uma filha como um experimento cientifico, sendo que sua mulher não pode ter filhos.

Sonia uma sacerdotisa de fogo que trabalha em uma hidroelétrica onda há inúmeros funcionários elementais.

Emilia uma boneca de porcelana detetive particular, e nas horas vagas trabalha como contorcionista, sendo pago com doces e roupas, morando em uma fazenda com um espantalho soldado chamado Scoob Peruano e ainda mais presidente do mundo de Halloween que lutou na guerra dos farrapos, contra fazendeiros gananciosos que não queriam pagar o suficiente para seus empregados espantalhos na antiga cidade de Farropilhos no Mundo Celestial do Halloween, o espantalho é um soldado da elite.

A guerra dos farrapos começou como sendo apenas uma greve crescendo para uma guerra civil que durou duzentos anos.

Os fazendeiros pagavam muto pouco para seus empregados e por dizer no mínimo praticamente escravizavam os pequenos cidadãos que sofriam e não tinham como pagar seu sustento devendo mais e mais aos seus empregadores.

Por fim muitos morriam era uma era de trevas e falências bancarias.

O país quase entrou em recessão e assim em meio aos problemas causados ocorreu uma guerra entre os barões e outras cidades como rastro de pólvora.

Porem Scoob um Lula da vida versão espantalho conseguiu convencer e incitar as macas e assim ocorreu a maio batalha de todas a batalha dos farrapos cada lado lancavam feitiços o que sobravam eram os farrapos muitos caiam e viravam farrapos na sua maioria bonecos e espantalhos porem era com seus inúmeros cidadãos lutavam ate que num momento crucial o líder da oposição foi superado por Scoob que assim seus subordinados se renderam e houve uma grande comoção onde mais tarde criaram novas leis.

Muitos anos se passaram e este mundo criou inúmeros contatos pontes e prosperou de maneiras diferentes

Sabe-se que as maiorias, sendo de gigantes que se refugiaram no Brasil vieram por volta de 1700 fugindo de bruxos que os achavam ameaçadores, e por volta de 1975 a 1980 vieram mais gigantes e criaturas mágicas se refugiando no Brasil, com o massacre feito por outros bruxos e outras criaturas mágicos e todos os outros bruxos e bruxas preconceituosas, então todo o tipo de criatura vem para cá.

Aqueles que foram acolhidos

Alguns Spiritus Latro sobreviventes foram acolhidos por volta de 1834, pelo Conselho, jurando fidelidade para com a CIMSBICD, e para com Zariel e seus descendentes.

Tem-se noticia de que muitos dos celestiais se revoltaram com o Édem e jamais voltaram alguns de alguma forma ganharam dons de Zariel, uma delas seria a proliferação.

A celestial que teve um caso com Lulu era uma Spiritus Latro e gerou os antepassados de Nataniel, todos recebem dons diferentes de Zariel e do Conselho.

Quando Lúcifer veio para o Brasil e fez o contrato ele fez amando e respeitando Zariel e que até hoje tem uma paixão secreta, mesmo depois de suas transformações ele ainda a amava, mas teve um caso com uma celestial, mas isso não importa, pois é uma outra história.

Zariel repôs por magia as asas de Lucifer com uma seguindo condição jamais voltar ao Édem e servir ao Conselho e aqueles que rogam sua ajuda, mesmo assim ele jamais deve sair de sua aposentadoria.

A Redentora

Sarana Darconda Anaconda

Sendo uma das anciãs, seus cabelos são lisos longos, dourados, olhos verdes iguais a esmeraldas, pele morena, olhos indígenas expressão piedosa e bondosa, alta, belas curvas, seios enormes.

Ela viaja por todo o Brasil e Mundos Mágicos Paralelos convertendo e ajudando. Ela tem três filhas, sendo uma arquimaga podendo se metamorfosear em uma imensa sucuri amarela de manchas pretas.

Todos a chamam de Misericordiosa, fazendo os seres escolhidos verem seus crimes.

Perita em magia das trevas e da luz, tendo o poder de purificar seres das trevas.

A Guardiã Imperial

Uma espécie de Conselheira pessoal e acompanhante que vai a todos os locais que a Imperatriz vai, sendo aquela que também cuida da filha da Imperatriz ou fica no cargo quando a própria não está em condições.

Sendo extremamente fiel a imperatriz, sempre no lugar certo na hora certa para ajudar a Imperatriz, já que foi ela que criou Zariel desde o nascimento ela também ajuda suas descendentes na vida nas decisões e no nascimento.

Ela é imortal seu nome Jocanaia, o verdadeiro braço direito das imperatrizes.

Atualmente está sendo uma excelente governanta e baba de Virdiu e uma acompanhante.

O Guardião dos Portais - Énora

Ele é a monitor e guardião dos portais e os fecha se necessário, ficando no Nexos vendo quem entra ou sai.

Podendo abrir portais para todos os mundos mágicos e dimensões, não se sabe sua idade, sabe-se que quem a colocou no cargo foi Zariel quando ela tinha vinte anos de idade.

Os Nexos é a ligação entre as dimensões e mundos mágicos, podendo levar aquele que estiver lá a qualquer lugar sendo que existem diversas portas e janelas que mostram as diversas dimensões.

Mediador ou Mediadora

Aqueles que mediam, contam e guardam as histórias que existem no Brasil, eles vivem por muitos anos e passam de geração em geração as lendas, contos, mitos e profecias que transcendam o tempo.

Muitos deles existem desde a criação do tempo, eles carregam consigo uma espécie de bastão prateado fino e comprido com uma ponta de cristal em uma extremidade, e uma bola de vidro dourada e brilhante.

Esses bastões servem para conduzir o poder dos mediadores.

A maioria deles são professores de História e Historiadores.

As guardiãs da União entre Mundos

São as responsáveis pela segurança e a aliança de inúmeros mundos mágicos paralelos.

A Redentora é a líder do Departamento convertendo e fazendo se unirem a eles inúmeros seres inimigos ou de outros mundos.

A supervisora é Loeini, responsável pela segurança, purificação, conversão os inimigos.

Ela tem cabelos verdes espetados cumpridos, pele morena clara, olhos violetas, alta, um pouco rechonchuda.

Sempre usando como inúmeros uniformes, vestidos longos de cor violetas bem claros com o emblema da CIMSBICD.

O emblema é uma chama cinza com duas argolas ao redor em vertical que se cruzam duas asas uma de cada lado de cor vermelha, duas varinhas que se cruzam uma de cor preta com um cristal branco pontudo com asas de borboletas e a outra varinha branca com uma bola de cristal com asas de morcego e no centro das manchas escrito CIMSBICD.

Departamento Espiritual D.E. (a mesma coisa está escrito em cima)

A representante do Mundo espiritual se chama Shiba sendo a encarregada de manter a ordem do DE e o chefe é o Rei Enma, sendo aquele que da a ultima palavra, seu filho Koenma cuida da papelada no mundo espiritual e da às ordens no mundo espiritual.

Aqueles que recebem as almas são: Lúcifer, Jesus, Nossa Senhora, e muitos outros seres espirituais como anjos e diversas outras criaturas.

Porem isso foi antes de Lucifer abandonar o posto de Jesus viajar para outra dimensão e Nossa Senhora voltar ao reino dos céus.

Hades é um dos grandes lordes do mundo das trevas e considerado o deus do mundo inferior ou mundo espiritual na antiga Grécia, ele reina em um feudo do mesmo nome.

Porem anos depois ele também abandonou o posto.

Ele fica no vigésimo quinto andar ala oeste, sala cento e dose no terceiro corredor ao norte na CIMSBICD.

Eles monitoram a abertura o fechamento, ida e vinda, dos seres espirituais sobrenaturais, mortos, vivos, aqueles que ressuscitam, demônios, daqueles que vivem no mundo das trevas, nos mundos dos mortos, no mundo espiritual e sobrenatural, além de monitorar aqueles que foram castigados pelos deuses do panteão e mandados a dimensões infernais e aqueles que estão cumprindo sua pena.

Eles também são responsáveis por aqueles que morreram no Castelo de Babel e ainda não cumpriram suas detenções, e acentuando seus castigos depois de suas mortes.

Algumas almas que não foram para o Departamento do Mundo Espiritual são monitoradas pelo Departamento, tendo enviado seus agentes com poderes espirituais.

Os detetives espirituais trabalham para a CIMSBICD na DE resolvendo casos de prioridade do Mundo Espiritual, como problemas causados aos inocentes que são desprovidos de poderes até seres de poder médio podendo intervir nos problemas causados por criaturas malignas do mundo espiritual ou das Trevas ou aqueles que destroem alguns locais de mundos diversos.

Os detetives espirituais são desde humanos comuns a criaturas mágicas providas de poderes espirituais ou sem um pingo de poder latente sendo treinado desde os seis anos.

A prisão é no Mundo Espiritual criando o nível de castigo.

Eles são julgados pelos Anciões e os juizes do Mundo Espiritual e do Mundo das Trevas ainda em vida então eles são mandados para prisões no mundo das trevas se forem crimes muito graves, se quando ele morrer e não tiver se arrependido e suas almas forem malignas e quiserem atormentar pessoas inocentes eles levam a alma para a prisão do mundo espiritual.

Lenora: a chefe dos guardiões

Sendo a mais poderosa guardiã celestial do Conselho, ela supervisiona os guardiões celestiais e os treinamentos.

Ele fica em volta de uma capa que cobre todo o seu corpo de cor vermelha, sendo a matriarca.

Sabe-se que a Floresta Distante fica em uma parte dimensional do Amazonas precisa-se de um guarda florestal para levá-los a Zariel, ou seja, levar os estudantes a escola.

Usa-se para chegar o Vale dos Cinco Vilarejos os bondinhos azuis flutuantes, supervisionados pelos guardas florestais espirituais os atuais espíritos da floresta protetores dos estudantes e dos seres que vivem lá e são treinados pelo departamento do Conselho, os bondinhos são movidos com energia espiritual dirigido por um fantasma de uma quimera falante depois de saírem do metro subterrâneo de cor branca tendo inúmeras paradas em diversos portais dimensionais de cor verde.

Indo à casa do estudante uma espécie de vã ou carro tipo besta Vermelho que se parece com um trem por dentro de cor amarela berrante que é ligada á outras dimensões para ter mais espaço, onde é levada a estação subterrânea mais próxima do local onde moram podendo levar a Estação da Cidade dos Cinco Vilarejos, perto da Floresta Distante que fica perto do Campus Zariel.

Ao saírem da estação subterrânea da Cidade dos Cinco Vilarejos eles são esperados pelos guardas florestais ou guardiões da floresta como cururupira saci perere onça boi ninfas, silfos espíritos da floresta e todo o tipo de criatura, no primeiro dia de aula onde eles são levados pelo bondinho azul, depois no segundo ano eles usam espécies de barcos brancas que voam a dois metros e meio de altura do chão que é dirigido por um demônio guia.

Também existe o Expresso Internacional Floresta Distante que leva descentes, parentes ou aqueles com habilidades diferentes de formas diferentes que vão estudar em Zariel ou morar no Brasil ou em suas dimensões.

Sabe-se que quando os alunos fazem dezesseis anos eles começam a estudar em tempo integral se for o caso da matéria escolhida para a preparação para a prova para a faculdade especificada, voltando para as casas de seus pais ou guardiões nos feriando prolongados ou nas férias.

Nos tempos das cheias na Amazônia tudo fica alagado menos os terrenos da escola que levanta uma muralha gigantesca magicamente para não entrar água da enchente.

Alguns trens do terminal da floresta aparecem também nas cheias, tomados pelas águas, que se transformam em submarinos, mas eles somente vão para as florestas não voltando o que deixa muito a desejar sendo o problema que faz com que sempre se chama o táxi fantasma na volta saindo da casa de alguma pessoa ou criatura, sempre dirigido por um esqueleto.

Quando ocorrem as cheias e eles se transformam e ocupam a forma de submarinos ao atravessarem as águas, eles levam túneis transparentes em forma de espiral por onde as pessoas entram ou saem no terminal ou nos pontos de trens.

Os trens são de cor branca com listras azuis que saem do mato magicamente e de toda a floresta.

Na Floresta Distante o veiculo de transporte mais usado entre dimensões e o Ônibus voador da E.P.T.A.M. (Empresa Publica de Transporte Aéreo Mágico) ele é movido a com asas mágicas douradas sendo duas de cada lado e o ônibus e branco com listras vermelhas.

(Lenda de Yokon Dujui)

Um ser híbrido vindo do Makai (o Mundo das Trevas, A Central) e das trevas e do Inferno, criado através de um demônio e um ser espiritual consumido pelas trevas já que fora jogado no inferno por trair o Rei Enma Daio, sua ira, raiva, desgosto e ódio aumentaram a tal ponto que atraiu inúmeros demônios que se fundiram a ele, assim, fugindo do inferno e se abrigando no Mundo das Trevas, e encontrando um demônio feminino no mundo das trevas extremamente poderoso, assim os dois seres se uniram e geraram ( Yokon Dujui).

Ele se tornou o maior de todos os imperadores das trevas, e o primeiro subjugando destruindo, matando, e tornando escravos aqueles que se opunham a ele.

Sendo tão poderoso que ele criou uma fenda entre o Mundo das Trevas e o mundo dos humanos, permitindo a passagem de inúmeros seres das trevas para a dos humanos.

Ele fora o causador de inúmeras destruições, desaparecimentos e mortes de criaturas das trevas, seus semelhantes e na maioria humanos, a quem ele tornava seus escravos ou se alimentava deles.

Mesmo sendo um ser poderoso ele podia passar para os dois mundos, isso aconteceu a mais de cem mil anos atrás.

Diziam algumas lendas que ele podia vender poder em troca de almas.

Ele controlava yokais (yokais), shinmas, seres espirituais corrompidos e humanos a que vendiam suas almas a ele em troca de poder, com um único objetivo destruir, corromper, aniquilar e tornar aqueles que se opunham ou cruzassem seu caminho seu alimento.

Muitos samurais, exterminadores, monges e sacerdotisas tentaram matá-lo, mas todos eram mortos ou ele tornava-os seus escravos ou os transformava em yokais ou escravos espirituais, já que ele tinha poderes espirituais.

Há alguns anos atrás ele absorveu seus seguidores e comeu boa parte deles quando ele estava no mundo humano, e começou a viajar sozinho pelo mundo, assim deixando rastros de seres mortos, sendo um ser impiedoso ele desapareceu sem deixar noticias.

Muitos anos se passaram e a única noticia que tinham era que um demônio dava poder a guerreiros revoltados, corrompidos e vingativos, em troca de suas almas depois de sua morte como seus aliados e seguidores, mas há muito tempo ele não buscava a alma deles no além, sabendo que um dia ele iria querer a sua alma por direito.

Houve algumas noticias de animais mortos, yokais, seres espirituais, shinmas e diversos humanos.

A cada torneio das trevas um demônio matava inúmeros humanos e diversos outros demônios, mas um dia um demônio matou todos os discípulos de um mestre de artes marciais na véspera do torneio dimensional das trevas para demonstrar seu poder e subjugar o outro, esse mestre com sede de vingança foi à procura de uma criatura, assim vendendo sua alma para ele.

O mestre e seu irmão foram a seu encontro e venderam suas almas em troca de poder, vingança, e de não envelhecer e no caso do mais novo, imortalidade.

Em outro torneio eles o derrotaram isso foi há sessenta anos atrás.

Com o passar do tempo ele ficava cada vez mais poderoso e assim sendo perigoso para o mundo espiritual, trabalhando para humanos gananciosos, ele trabalhava na segurança de contrabando de yokais mais fracos para proveito de humanos gananciosos.

Até que sessenta anos depois da destruição de Yokon ele fora derrotado em um torneio por um detetive espiritual, contratado pelo mundo espiritual.

Mas Yokon tinha fascinação por almas, gananciosas, serem de espírito fraco, e aqueles que tinham grandes poderes, saia à procura de seres extremamente fortes e devorava suas almas e seu corpo para ocupar a sua forma e procurava outros mais fortes e fazia o mesmo ou oferecia poder em troca de sua alma, ou favores para quando ele retorna-se e o procura-se.

Ele também se alimentava de demônios, mas nunca comia demais, porque podia dar a eles poder em troca de alma e se assimilar a suas vítimas.

Alguns eram convertidos em zumbis, escravos, mas aqueles que não serviam mais eram destruídos já que suas almas eram engolidas.

Dês anos se passaram e o próprio rei Enma acabou se encarregando da destruição do próprio Yokon, já que ele se tornou a maior de todas as ameaças, tanto do Mundo Espiritual, das Trevas e dos Humanos então ele convocou inúmeros seres espirituais das trevas e detetives espirituais para destruir seus seguidores sem alma.

Enma e Yokon lutaram durante muito tempo sem descansar sem parar destruindo metade do Canadá, todas as criaturas que estavam servindo a Yokon foram destruídas pelos aliados de Enma assim no final da luta entre os dois todos ajudaram a derrotá-lo, mas não fora completamente destruído já que ele podia se reencarnar, assim levaram seu corpo mente e espírito para além das profundezas, fora aprisionado em uma redoma espiritual com símbolos de aprisionamento, colocados em uma prisão espiritual adormecido para toda a eternidade no Vácuo, todos os habitantes da Terra que viram a luta tiveram suas lembranças daquele momento apagadas, e pensaram que foi um imenso terremoto por todo aquele território.

Desde que Yokon saiu do mundo das trevas a milhares de anos fora escolhido três reis para o mundo das trevas (não para o Inferno), sendo três territórios diferentes.

Sessenta anos depois de a criatura ter sido aprisionada nas profundezas do Vácuo do Mundo Espiritual entre o Poço Eterno, em certo dia monótono de trabalho no mundo espiritual, o Senhor Enma Daiô, encarregado de dar o Destino correto das almas (daquelas que não ficam no Edem nem no mundo espiritual e são mandadas a alguma missão), estava assinando alguns papeis então começou a beber, um saquê, depois conhaque, cerveja, vinho, vodka, cachaça e muitos outros tipos de bebidas, até que ficou na maior manguaça, bafo pior que cheiro de gambá, mais doidão que o coringa, e tão embriagado quanto o Zé da cachaça, começou a mandar almas se reencarnarem em corpos diferentes, assinar papeis de soltura dos piores tipos de criaturas malignas, todos os tipos de barbaridades, mas entre essas barbaridades, ele fez a maior de todas, seguiu direto ao Vácuo e soltou Yokon regenerou sua alma e seu corpo, unindo-os em um só, aumentou seu poder, e fez recuperar todas as suas lembranças e seu poder, mandando sua alma a um novo corpo de um bebe com todas as suas lembranças e poder, reencarnando em uma criatura, sabe-se que possivelmente humana...

Três semanas depois ele acordou nas profundezas do inferno com um amontoado de diabinhas peitudas nuas ao seu redor, tendo a maior ressaca do mundo espiritual, três dias depois recuperado da cachaça entrou em desespero ao lembrar de alguns fragmentos, como ter mandado Jesus se reencarnar, já que ele havia criado descendentes suficientes com a Magdalena antes da hora, um serial killer, Jack o estripado conseguir um novo corpo em um lobisomem, já adulto que começou a matar, mesmo na forma humana, ter mandado vários detetives espirituais com seus corpos ao inferno, a pior delas e ter mandado o espírito de Yokon para um bebê e fundir seu corpo com o do bebe a o Yokon, uma espécie de simbiose, o único problema é que ele não sabia para qual país mandou que sexo fosse entrando e saindo de parafuso, do nada mandou uma legião de detetives espirituais para todos os cantos há procura da criatura reencarnada e contatou os reparadores para desfazer seus erros e trazer os espíritos de volta ao mundo espiritual e Jesus a seu reino do Paraíso na verdade seria um local para onde vão os anjos de deus e seu Cargo de Juiz do, Tribunal do Julgamento, onde algumas almas são recebidas, juntamente com Lúcifer que voltou a ser Promotor, já não era hora de nascer o anticristo, juntamente com cristo, de todas as formas, isto antes de ele se aposentar e ir para o Brasil...

A alguns anos tense noticia do nascimento de uma criança de poderes demoníacos em no Rio de Janeiro, no Japão, e perto do Vaticano...

Porem Zariel descobriu os erros e acontecimentos deste dia endiabrado através de seus espiões o que acarretou ela foi em busca deste demônio reencarnado e assim o levou para viver com ela onde foi criada como um de seus filhos e onde moldou sua personalidade e a tornou uma de suas seguidores sem conhecimento comum.

Nenhuma outra criatura decide para onde os outros seres depois de mortos vão, já que a própria pessoa ao decidir o caminho de sua vida na Terra deve aceitar as conseqüências de seus atos, assim trilhando seu caminho para o outro plano, sendo a lei do ato e conseqüência, juntamente com o livre arbítrio, mas também existem casos em que muitas vezes um ser é tão destruidor e maléfico que ele não pode ou não deve seguir para uma nova vida até mudar o seu comportamento, seu modo de ser, suas ações e sua estima.

Sendo assim como ela rege a sua vida e como ela aceita as pessoas o que faz em vida, muitas vezes algumas pessoas não aceitam a morte, ficando na terra, muitas vezes causando problemas aos vivos, e ao redor.

Também dependendo do motivo pelo qual fez as ações, sendo de vontade própria ou não sendo de boa vontade ou fazendo por que acha certo, na verdade não existe um céu ou um inferno existe um local criado como se fosse um reflexo de sua personalidade em vida do seu verdadeiro eu do que você sempre gostou ou odiou ou o que você fez em vida, sendo uma transição para depois reencarnar para se redimir perante o que fez tendo uma segunda chance para fazer o que não fez e o que deixou de fazer, sendo uma outra vida sem lembranças da outra acumulando mais sabedoria na outra e mais vontade de viver e concretizar os seus sonhos e planos.

Poço Eterno

Local de descanso dos seres antigos (uma espécie de cemitério), onde tem inúmeros caixões flutuantes, em um poço infinito cheio de escuridão sem fim onde eram postos velas flutuantes ao redor onde há uma escadaria em espirais e inúmeras rampas, para se chegar lá, sabe-se que entre esses caixões a um cetro branco flutuante que contem imenso pode responsável por elas se manterem daquele jeito, sendo infinito, muitas vezes seres antigos foram traídos e colocados lá sem sua vontade, mas que morreram naqueles caixões.

Existe também o guardião do Poço chama-se Narik, tendo a seu comando uma legião de demônios para proteção do Poço.

Muitas vezes o poco eterno serve e serviu para literalmente aprisionar tanto demônios quanto outros deuses que por sua vez conquistaram muitos inimigos.

Estas criaturas forma aprisionadas dentro de caixões e seus corpos banhados por líquidos corrosivos que o fazem sofrer eternamente e por sua vez o local e cada caixao esculpido com símbolos sunicos impede que escapem e assim aprisionam suas almas.

Este local se tornou uma espécie de prisão cemitério e por sua vez impossibilitando que escape tanto espiritual quanto físico.

Sendo que a única maneira de escaparem seria se de alguma maneira tirassem o caixao desse cemitério.

Ele existe desde tempos antigos, foi construído por demônios e deuses onde também foi aprisionado Chronos entre outros deuses inimigos e demônios reis antigos.

Zariel uma vez se infiltrou nesta prisão e roubou um dos caixões onde ela encontrou uma pessoa.

A deusa recebeu uma proposta irrecusável ela foi visitada por um antigo seguidor de uma ceita demoníaca a muito tempo aparentemente extinta.

Ele assim implorou que o ajudasse a libertar seu antigo mestre.

Por sua vez a dama de vermlho pensava como poderia trazer de volta um deus extinto ou aparentemente sem corpo.

No ano de 1990 ela criou um meio através de um prisioneiro ou um inimigo ela iria torturar e através da dor e do sofrimento ela iria usar sua alma corpo e sangue no processo.

Esta pessoa ao que ficou conhecida como concha e seria seu corpo tomado sua alma absorvida para trazer de volta o prisioneiro.

Este por sua vez iria tomar seu corpo e alma.

Torneio Dimensional ou Batalha Galactica

Esse torneio foi criado por Zariel em seu tempo de reinado, já que ela achava que o ser mais sábio e poderoso que ganhasse esse torneio deveria se tornar o novo imperador ou imperatriz do Conselho de Guerra ou integrante do parlamento, além de obrigar suas filhas a participarem do torneio, já que achava que aquela que perdesse não deveria ser digna de ser a nova imperatriz futuramente, sendo uma tradição a Imperatriz entrar nesse torneio e duelar com o vencedor dos outros oponentes, elas tem uma grande força de vontade e são ensinadas desde cedo a usar seus poderes, habilidades, e suas grandes forças de vontade.

Além de ganhar o cargo de imperador inquirino.

Sendo que aqueles que participassem do torneio deveriam duelar com todos menos com ela, e o ganhador dos outros oponentes, deveria duelar com ela (a atual imperatriz) no final.

Sendo um torneio de luta livre, mágica, espiritual e de corpo, onde se reúnem todos os seres de todas as realidades, sendo de eliminação todos podem ter seu próprio estilo de luta podendo usar todos os tipos de técnicas, artes mágicas, espirituais, poder de luta, de corpo, etc.

Aqueles que vão lutar ou são convidados, vão por conta própria, são escolhidos pelos juizes ou pelos patrocinadores das lutas ou os organizadores, podendo ser de qualquer dimensão, realidades, mundos mágicos ou de outros planetas.

O torneio se realiza na Ilha dos Espíritos, que se localiza em uma dimensão paralela perto do Triangulo das Bermudas, no meio de um Arquipélago.

Em 1985, uma das princesas que participou do torneio se reuniu aos outros anciões com o intento de tratar das leis antigas as de luta do torneio dimensional para não colocar aqueles que ganhassem o torneio no cargo de imperatriz, mas como ela não era uma das princesas mais poderosas, mesmo assim vencendo os participantes, mesmo ganhando, queria mudar a lei dizendo que muitas vezes aqueles que ganhassem poderia ser um tirano mas, assim deixou firme a decisão dos anciões que as princesas deveriam ser dignas de poder assim sendo treinadas desde cedo para futuramente suceder seus antepassados, já que uma rainha não poderia renunciar ao povo em prol do bem estar de seu filhos se corressem perigo se isso acontecesse ela deveria renunciar a seu cargo então um de seus parentes mais próximos assumiria o cargo, então deveria ser alguém de poder tratado bem e treinado desde cedo, para ter o poder máximo e uma grande força de vontade.

Porem no ano de 1986, a própria dama de vermelho por sua vez reformulou todo o sistema de sucessão já que iria ser feito pelas linhas de sucessão respectivamente e pelas eleições do conselho a cada cinco anos pelos parlamentares fomando assim o presidente do conselho e os respectivos conselheiros.

Muitos dos conselheiros são antigos e anciãos índios que integrame e se aposentam de seus cargos.

O parlamento e integrado por mais de cem integrantes e o conselho por mais de mil integrantes e todos fazem as reuniões na CIMSBICD.

Com relação ao torneio ele se tornou um torneio de lutas das trevas de vale tudo.

Com premio estes de 1 um milhão de dólares ao vencedor e a realização de um desejo íntimos condicional.

Este torneio reúne uma infinidade de criaturas e magos com afinidades e predileção a morte destruição e crimes de assassinatos entre humanos e uma grande infinidade de criaturas.

Já que aqueles que participavam do torneio eram para medir forcas matar os oponentes, ganhar grande soma de dinheiro.

Todos eles por sua vez participavam eram lutas de eliminação tanto por o fato de morte, eliminação e rendição.

Vale qualquer coisa e o premio era um desejo intimo realizado um dragão de ouro maciço e um milhão em ouro.

Muitos deles são selecionados para integrarem as fileiras soldados policiais guardiões e detetives e integrantes do Conselho.

Muitos dos participantes são expecialisados em técnicas avançadas.

Alguns são selecionados para trabalhares como instrutores e professores e diversas profissões no conselho ou escolas de lutas e espionagens preparatórias.

Templo de Raldikol: A Fênix

Ela fora trazida por Zariel ao Brasil quando ela viajou pelo mundo encontrando inúmeros seguidores, ela o encontrou no Egito.

O local onde fora construído o Templo que hoje abriga a ave fica no estado de Mato Grosso em Pedra Preta, onde se podem ressuscitar todos os tipos de criaturas com as chamas douradas.

A diferença e que ela tem três cabeças.

Porem esta fênix não e normal sendo que tem o poder de trazer a vida os mortos e assim ela deve ser uma espécie de entidade ao qual busca hospedeiros a cada cem anos como poderes divinos.

Merlim

Sabe-se que o grande mago fora enganado pela Dama do Lago, que o fez criar uma coluna mágica de água dentro da água juntamente com a Excalibur sendo seu guardião eterno até o dia de sua morte aprisionando-o lá para todo o sempre.

...Mas sendo um mago tão poderoso quanto sábio, fundiu sua alma, seu poder e seu corpo em uma fumaça a tornando imaterial com a ajuda do poder da Escalibur que ficara com ele naquele local, tornando a espada apenas uma casca, mas muito brilhante, sendo apenas essência, com isso a verdadeira Excalibur que se unira a essência assim fazendo parte da coluna de água assim fora transportado magicamente para muito longe em uma terra distante.

Por meio de tornar carne em essência e magia, quase um espírito, não poderia jamais ser matéria novamente nem rastros de corpo com carne, vagando por milhares de anos por todas as realidades e pelo tempo, não somente pelo futuro, mas pelo passado, quanto o presente, em busca de um corpo em busco de um ser poderoso o bastante que pudesse abrigar tamanho poder, não somente seu, mas do poder da escalibur.

Sendo assim conseguiu encontrar um corpo com uma alma formada com grande poder, previstas pelo Oráculo e o Divinatório, assim invocando suas duas almas e as fundindo em um corpo no útero formando um corpo que fazia parte da família das imperatrizes, assim a procura de uma união de almas e essência.

Daline: A rainha dos Répteis

Um ser metade mulher metade cobra de cor esverdeada, calda comprida de mais de sete metros, com escamas por todo o corpo, sendo muito espinhoso comprido de largura de sete centímetros e venenosos da cintura para baixo, seios a mostra e grandes, cabelos compridos de cor vermelhos, dentes grandes e pontiagudos com venenos, orelhas pontiagudas e compridas, pupilas verticais e olhos vermelhos com marcas negras por todo o seu rosto seus braços eram longos suas unhas eram venenosas e compridas, seus olhos eram estranhos com pupilas verticais e com globos vermelhos.

Ela é a guardiã do templo das jóias de poder, tendo inúmeros subordinados ao seu comando para proteger as jóias e os objetos de cria, guardados com muito cuidado e protegidas por inúmeros répteis.

Tendo o poder de conversar e controlar todos os répteis, inclusive aqueles que a servem e também aqueles que podem conversar com os seus servos e semelhantes.

Torneio de Culinária

A cada dez anos são realizados o maior torneio de culinária e o mais esperado dos mundos mágicos, sendo que qualquer espécie de criatura tem o direito e pode participar.

Sendo que o local da prova pode ser realizado em diversos locais não sendo fixo o local da prova.

Para participar podem-se usar todos os meios, para se preparar o alimento, como magia, encantamentos, poderes sobrenaturais, psíquicos, entre outros, contando que use alimentos, como frutas, carnes, vegetais e diversas outras iguarias, originarias do local onde se realiza o torneio para se prepara o que quiser desde que seja comestível.

O último torneio foi realizado em 1981, no Sertão do Nordeste do Ceará, sendo que usaram somente o que crescia e o vivia por lá, sendo um concurso difícil.

Os juízes são escolhidos por um telão mágico, que flutua a cima da ultima arquibancada, escolhendo do nada, dez espectadores para serem os juízes que irão julgar os alimentos.


	14. Chapter 14

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 14

Objetos de Cria

Certos ferreiros místicos do Brasil usam o próprio corpo, para gerar armas e objetos de poder, sendo que todos são mulheres e esse tipo de ferreiro só existe no país, acabando assim com a própria vida ao gerar o objeto mágico.

Muitas destas armas são criadas a partir de emoções e seres vivos criando assim armas amaldiçoadas através de sacrifícios humanos usando sangue e carne de seus milhares de vitimas.

Zariel foi a pioneira desta arte já que ela se tornou a primeira a criar armas de tortura sendo essas feitas para torturar e matar quando ainda na época da Inquisição quando ainda foi contratada para cassar matar e torturar diversas vitimas tanto se não sua maioria inocentes.

Muitos ferreiros ao longo dos anos se especializaram em armas vivas amaldiçoadas sendo discípulas de Zariel e aqueles que vieram depois desta.

Quanto mais tempo passava a essência daqueles que eram torturados e mortos passavam para as armas que começaram a adquirir forma humana e muitas deles adquiriam inteligência e conhecimentos e assim eram usadas mais eficazmente e eram levadas por Zariel que as comandavam ate os dias de hoje.

Muitas dessas armas se alimentam de emoções porem ao longo do tempo começaram a consumir alimentos humanos e adquirindo órgãos humanos porem continuavam a servir para os propósitos de tortura e morte sendo praticamente imortais.

Chipaim

Sendo uma erva de diversos poderes, usada em rituais para fazer uma criatura entrar em transe e ter visões ou ver o futuro, fazer sua consciência voltar no tempo, entender fatos através de ilusões.

E quando se usa a flor e a planta e a transforma em pó, líquido fosforescente, pode-se manipular a essência como quiser e cachimbar, aumentando o poder da criatura que o estiver tragando, podendo manipular a fumaça da essência como quiser quando estiver cachimbando.

Quando líquido pode-se usar para fusão, sendo até para usar em criaturas inanimadas, tendo cor verde esmeralda fosforescente que brilha intensamente, brilhando ainda mais no escuro, até despertar poderes ocultos.

A flor pode brilhar intensamente no escuro, podendo segar temporariamente uma criatura se for jogada em seus olhos.

Mas o único problema é que ela é altamente viciante, sendo uma droga muito poderosa, já que os dois tipos de planta, a rasteira que tem folhas enormes grossas e enroladas e a árvore que todo o ano e verde e pegajosa sua madeira serve para fazer o cachimbo e é usado por qualquer pessoa.

Quando se compra a droga se assina um termo de responsabilidade já que irá ver ilusões podendo ter diversos efeitos colaterais e poderia ter delírios por várias horas depois de tragar ou beber a chipaim, tendo um grande efeito alucinógeno.

O Último Demônio

Akrano Dezoit Dikidant

Há milhares de anos atrás Shiva a deusa hindu da morte se apaixonou por um demônio chinês dos elementos, chamado Drakasium, era um ser ambíguo, ajudava aqueles que ofereciam oferendas, tudo em troca de seus serviços, mas na maioria das vezes faz tudo ao seu beneficio, e de seus seguidores.

Sendo em parte justo, não tolerando engano desrespeito, sendo um ser muito nervoso, nenhum pouco calmo, mal humorado e depressivo, pode-se enfurecê-lo facilmente, não sendo de bom grado aplacar sua ira, de todas as formas ele era ganancioso e muito vingativo.

Ele reinava em um uma floresta mágica, perto de Taiwan, abaixo de uma montanha, localizado em um imenso castelo negro, onde se podia ver uma imensa barreira que ligava a outra dimensão, sendo um castelo com inúmeras torres, e uma cachoeira e um lago que desaguava á frente e terminava em um rio que tinha saída no mar.

Sendo um castelo cheio de riquezas, no subsolo do castelo.

Esse semideus tinha inúmeros poderes surpreendentes, sendo muito poderoso.

Ele se chamava Adrainul, muitos anos depois de aumentar suas riquezas, governar sabiamente seus habitantes, ele se casou com uma bela mulher, princesa de um reino distante.

Assim, juntamente com o poder e riquezas do rei de sua amada ele aumentou seu reino unindo-o com o do de seu sogro, com ajuda de seu poder.

Sabia-se que algo estava acontecendo, tinha boatos de que a rainha do castelo estava traindo Adrainul, com o irmão do pai dela.

O semideus descobriu realmente o que estava acontecendo, por meio do toque em seus cervos e em sua rainha, assim resolvendo se vingar mais tarde só que era tarde demais...

Muito tempo depois, o emboscaram em uma armadilha em uma floresta próxima ao castelo, havendo assim uma batalha incrível e demorada, voando feitiços ataques para todas as direções, quando fora traído por sua mulher e seu servo sendo amante de sua mulher, que enviaram inúmeros exterminadores para aniquilarem-no.

Os poucos aliados que restaram morreram em seu sacrifício, mas não era o bastante, até sua mulher estava lutando contra ele e ela matara todos aqueles que se opunham a eles principalmente seus pais.

Derrotando-o seu corpo fora aprisionando em um caixão de ouro, seu espírito em um pequeno baú de pinheiro com inúmeros símbolos mágicos e plaquetas, além de inscrições que ela pretendia aprisioná-lo, achava ela para todo o sempre.

Mas antes de morrer deu seu último suspiro enviando para longe o seu último servo fiel, juntamente com seu corpo pouco tempo depois de ser aprisionado e lançando assim uma maldição, cuja vida seria longa, tenebrosa, sofredora sem riquezas e sofrerá eternamente, tendo uma vida muito longa para aquele que o traíram principalmente sua esposa.

Sabe-se que antes de sua esposa iniciar a revolta ela havia engravidado, assim não havia amaldiçoado seu descendente em si, mas os de seus traidores.

Quando ele fora trancado no baú seu espírito sendo igualmente poderosos fez desaparecer o pequeno baú juntamente com o castelo, riquezas e tudo que pertencia a ele, a rainha estando grávida ou não, sua gravidez desapareceu, tudo de valioso se foi, nada restou a seus traidores.

Aqueles que o traíram viveram por muito tempo, infelizes vagando por todos os locais, sendo desprezados e infernizados por onde passaram..., Seu filho fora para a sua única serva fiel que fora mandada para uma floresta distante...

O Livro de Ralendei

Sabe-se a que muito tempo no colégio Menesis, existia uma professora chamada Silvana Ralendei, nenhum aluno, ou qualquer outra pessoa jamais a respeitou, nem ao menos quando a insultavam pronunciavam seu nome corretamente, nem escreviam, era uma pessoa solitária, deprimente, ressentida, problemática, complexo de inferioridade, sendo que era insultada diariamente.

Um dia ela possivelmente começou a criar o livro da negatividade, graças a grande quantidade de força negativa que carregava consigo... o livro em si leva a uma outra dimensão criada por ela, existia um boato que aquele portal era a base de energia negativa gerada pelos alunos que a insultavam ou quando ela ficava nervosa o livro estava sendo tomado pela sua tristeza e todos os seus sentimentos negativos e seu lado negro, que crescia cada vez mais.

Sabia-se que ela era extremamente respeitosa as regras e quando alguém as infringia ela esbravejava, se enfurecia ficava totalmente estressada, sendo totalmente sem incompreensão com relação.

Essa profeiu no ano de 1999 misteriosamente sem rastros ou qualquer noticia aparente.

Existia um boato criado por alguns alunos que o livro se tornou um portal para uma dimensão do mundo inferior onde fora preso inúmeros alunos na verdade não se sabia por que inúmeros alunos sumiam misteriosamente no banheiro masculino, mas parece ser somente um boato não se tendo provado nada alem do sumiço da professora e dos alunos que provavelmente devem ter matado aula e foram devorados por alguma criatura.

Este livro foi encontrado por Zariel que investigava inúmeros desparecimentos em uma escola da periferia de Alagoas.

Onde ela viu que o próprio livro leva a outra dimensão sendo um local de sofrimento e temor, sendo uma entidade negativa induzindo ao pesadelo eterno.

E assim ela não libertou ninguém apenas convenceu a aparecer a professora onde ela se chamava Clara Bastos uma aspirante a entidade do medo e do ressentimento.

Ótimo para trazer ódio e loucura, sendo esta se tornando uma grande mulher que tras o sofrimentos e penitencias a criminosos.

Com o tempo se tornaram amigas e a mulher voltou a habitar o livro que se tornou uma prisão dimensional de sofrimentos eterno impossível de ser libertado a não ser que a própria Clara a liberte.

Ficou sendo conhecido como mundo negativo e Clara a executora deste pesadelo dimensional.

Zariel formou algumas aliança e mandou muitos criminoso onde foi construída em Salvador uma penitenciaria estendendo o poder do livro dimensionalmente onde Clara se tornou a delegada e assim sendo mandados para sofrerem eternamente.

O Portal de Link

Sendo um portal invocado que pode ser levado para dimensões diferentes e diversos locais.

Fora criado no dia 24 de junho de 1896 por Cassandra Blanca, uma maga querendo salvar sua filha Link que vivia em outra dimensão e fora seqüestrada e morta, assim criando uma cópia e seu clone levado duzentos anos no passado fazendo lavagem cerebral envelhecendo-a e levada para o futuro para enfrentá-la, mas mesmo assim fora vencida.

Então para reverter o que aconteceu criou o portal que abre o tempo, espaço e dimensões e o ligou a uma mangueira mágica e construiu um templo no Mundo de Salvador Ribeiro, e em São Paulo onde foram levados guardiões, assim voltando no tempo e salvando sua filha.

Emerodo Umbrella

Atual diretora do Campus Zariel e viúva tendo uma neta chamada Dália e um neto chamado Tadeu, e inúmeros bisnetos frutos de casamentos anteriores de seus filhos legítimos e adotivos, casada atualmente com o ser andrógeno Zil o núcleo do mundo de Alendaisis, rei de outra dimensão, antiga Zariel, além de viver com ele.

Quando o seu ex-marido estava prestes a morrer ele a chamou assim passando todos os seus poderes a Emerodo que já era muito poderosa e anciã do Conselho e não desejava que seus poderes e sabedoria se perdessem no outro mundo nem se esquece de sua sabedoria e de seus conhecimentos em sua nova aventura, sendo também um ancião do Conselho que decidira seguir uma nova viajem.

Na verdade ela se casou com Zil por ter perdido o duelo com o Núcleo depois de alguns anos da morte de seu marido, já que ela era uma amazona, quando não está no Campus está em Alendaisis.

Gerando mais tarde uma filha chamada Linara, princesa de Alendaisis, tendo cabelos brancos olhos amendoados de cor de besouro o outro azul turquesa e estatura mediana tendo atualmente 11 anos e sendo morena.

Umbrella é muito sarcástica além de fazer brincadeiras indecentes, e nunca mostra seriedade sendo até mórbida em alguns aspectos.

Mas ela é bondosa e misericordiosa e quem já adotou inúmeras crianças abandonadas e sem recursos que estavam em busca de um local melhor.

Porem como todos os casamentos não duraram mais do que um ano e assim ao invez de morrer elas se separavam.

Zariel tem um fetiche de relacionamentos extras conjugais tanto homens quanto mulheres, isto foi o que Emerodo não aceitava.

Emerodo ao contrario da deusa Era aceitou por algum tempo os pulos e inúmeros relacionamentos ate que foi agota.

Os detetives

Em todas as realidades mágicas aquelas que fazem parte do Brasil existem seres nativos que seguem ordens das divindades locais, dos Ministérios ou dos Conselhos.

Sabe-se que eles devem morrer inúmeras vezes antes de ressuscitar e trabalhar como detetive, assim adquirindo muitos poderes e podendo viajar pelo tempo e dimensões para assim cumprir os seus trabalhos e missões.

Cassando inimigos e delinqüentes e pessoas que infringem as regras da realidade e causam problemas e desestabilizam o poder.

Objetos usados para voar no Brasil

Folha de Coqueiro

Fora criado por uma nordestina chamada Eulália Magalhães que morava em Pernambuco quando tinha seis anos, assim tornando-se popular por todo o Brasil.

Quando uma criança ou adulto for voar ele sobe no coqueiro e pega as folhas, assim amarrando-as em seus braços e cobrindo-os de folhas assim subindo em algum local alto e pensando em um avião ou em voar e pulando em seguida voando.

Folha de Panheira e de Coqueiro

Sendo usada no nordeste para fazer cestas e vassouras, e também para uni-las e colocar em volta de sua cintura cobrindo-a de folhas e também de seus braços assim unindo sua vontade de voar e pedindo ao vento que a leve embora, assim como se fosse pular agachando-se e saltando na mesma hora e voando.

Eulália vivia em um local pobre e sem recursos, subnutrida onde sofria preconceitos e apanhava muito, seus pais foram assassinados por cangaceiros que viviam roubando terras e dinheiro e seus parentes gananciosos roubaram as terras deles assim passando para seus filhos, enquanto a maltratavam, desde que era um bebe, sua mãe fora estuprada e morta pelos cangaceiros antes de matar seu pai, eles o fizeram ver sendo estuprada pelos cangaceiros, criada pelos tios, que não gostavam dela a alimentavam por piedade, e a consideravam uma aberração, já que ela revelara poderes mágicos e de vidência, fazendo com que ninguém se aproximassem dela com medo, então um dia ela subiu em uma cascata que estava seca, onde existia uma panheira e um coqueiro e colocou-os em seus braços e cintura formando uma pequena saia enquanto via alguns pássaros voando e passando muito acima das árvores e assim pediu ao vento que a leva-se embora daquele lugar, voando como as aves e assim começou a voar no mesmo momento em que pulou de lá, voando por muito tempo a procura de um lugar melhor por muitos dias, assim conhecendo Umbrella, que a encontrou na Floresta Distante esclarecendo tudo sobre o mundo da magia e a adotou e também colocou em patente as folhas de coqueiros e de panheiras.

Desde aquele dia em diante em foi adotada por Umbrella ela viveu muito feliz e se tornou uma médium profetisa e vidente que se tornou uma anciã, tempos mais tarde.

Observação: não se usam freqüentemente vassouras no Brasil, todas são de criação própria não sendo popular o máximo que se usa são rodos e aspiradores de pó que também limpa o ar ao voarem nelas, já que é o próprio bruxo, mago, feiticeiro, ou qualquer criatura que tenha poderes mágicos e não saiba voar que a enfeitiça.

Pequena explicação sobre as magias, usadas no Brasil:

A magia usada por Clérigos, Feiticeiros, Magos, pelo Conselho seus descendentes e inúmeras outras criaturas, que fazem parte do Conselho ou não, pode ser separada por sete grandes grupos, dependendo da fonte do poder.

A primeira é a magia que usa como fonte os poderes da mente, espiritual e vital do feiticeiro ou de qualquer outra criatura com poderes mágicos que tenha emoções, podendo ser um médium ou mãe de santo.

A segunda é a magia branca que provém dos deuses ou da prática da fé e essas deidades, sendo magos brancos, sacerdotes, feiticeiros, monges, padres e outros seres mágicos ou em alguns casos demônios do bem, como o demônio da esperança que vive na beira do rio São Francisco.

A terceira é a magia negra que se obtém através de pactos com os demônios dos mundos das trevas ou dimensões demoníacas, ou uso próprio, com pactos de sangue, sacrifícios, feitos através da onda de energia negativa, absorvendo o próprio mal em si, e diversos outros mundos demoníacos, sendo a maioria seres das trevas, também aprendendo com aulas, feitiços em livros de magia negra ou talvez absorvendo criaturas das trevas.

A quarta é a magia elemental, obtidas com os pactos de seres dos quatros planos elementares, terra, água, ar e fogo ou mesmo invocações daqueles que se foram deste mundo, sendo assim se chamaria Elementares.

A quinta é a Magia de Alto Nível ou Conhecimentos Secretos de Eras Passadas, a magia de talismãs, como papel escrito, exorcismo, por exemplo, magia de palavras arcaicas como latim, indígenas, hebreu, grego, etc, e diversos outros idiomas ou usando os livros de magias de fusão entre inúmeros idiomas, feito por Zariel quando uniram os seus poderes e escritas com seus companheiros, consiste em gerar fenômenos sobrenaturais variados, escrevendo-se nomes de deuses antigos, símbolos e sinais mágicos em papeis especiais, invocando criaturas e os próprios elementos da natureza, ou o próprio chamado divino que é usado por aqueles que tem habilidades mágicas extremamente fortes, na maioria pelos anciões do Conselho ou as princesas.

A sexta e a magia dos espíritos ou magias que se invocam, também, aquela que se tem de seres antigos ou muito poderosos como dragões, fênix, unicórnios, elfos, duendes e diversas outras criaturas, como a forma da criatura e seu poder, sendo no Vale dos Mil Lagos Amaldiçoados ou seres protetores ou santas padroeiras do Brasil.

A sétima é a magia da natureza que vem por meio de invocação da natureza, meio de comunicação com ela, além de interagir com ela, sendo assim a Adoração a Deusa, como o Priorado de Sião, por exemplo, ou se incorporando a natureza tendo uma viagem astral ou se tornando qualquer criatura que viva nela.

Andoria e a Biblioteca de Andoria

Andoria é a criadora da maior biblioteca mágica do Brasil, o local fica na Serra da Mantiqueira em São Paulo em uma dimensão mágica.

Bisneta da terceira filha de Zariel se tornou um rato de biblioteca desde os seis anos de idade, e adorava a biblioteca da CIMSBICD, e do Campus Zariel.

Sendo meio elfa brasileira era tinha e tem grande sabedoria, assim vendo que nem todas as criaturas mágicas não tinham acesso a tal acervo ou a conhecimento, ela conversou com os anciões e deu a idéia de criar uma biblioteca, mas o único problema era o local, assim...

No ano de 1983 os anciões mandaram Rastreadores em toda a Grande São Paulo, já que os videntes falaram de uma profecia antiga de um templo e médiuns do Conselho sentiram a presença de um local de poder abandonado, fazendo assim o Apagão onde descobriram na Serra da Mantiqueira um antigo templo indígena abandonado e sujo, praticamente em destroços, assim comunicando aos anciões que mandaram arquitetos mágicos, além de construtores ao local tendo assim o apagão histórico no Brasil, onde fora construída a Biblioteca colocando o nome da garota em sua homenagem.

As antigas aldeias e templos visitados por Zariel e seus inimigos e aliados

Em Torrington uma universidade na França, onde inúmeros alunos a freqüentam sem saber que ela fora um antigo templo e além do mais em seus territórios havia a existência de um local de poder e um cemitério, que eram habitadas por um sacerdote e um xamã, eles também enfrentaram Zariel assim sendo lacrados por ela naquele local, muitas vezes à noite tense noticias que inúmeros alunos e professores ouvem gritos, pedidos de socorro e suplicas, somente nas noites de lua cheia...

Momentos antes do lacre dos dois...

...Zariel com um ar de superioridade em seu rosto masculino, na forma masculina com uma roupa de sacerdote cristão de cabelos louros e olhos cor violeta de estatura alta, rodeado de sombras que se movimentavam ao redor em volta de lampiões que eram seguradas pelas sombras..., os dois caídos no chão ensangüentados com braços e pernas presas pelas sombras, pedindo perdão por seus crimes...

―Eu lhes suplico..., vós que eis piedoso, não nos mate, poupe-nos...─ suplicava o da esquerda, que estava muito machucado e sem um olho...

Mas ao deixá-los livros, mesmo cambaleando feridos, eles o golpeiam por trás, mas são pegos por uma rajada elétrica e são jogados no chão gemendo e pedindo perdão novamente..., mas ela se enfurece com isso... então ela diz...

― Vós eis vermes traiçoeiros e repugnantes, mesmo sendo poupados de uma morte horrenda jamais saberão o que fostes piedade e gratidão... sendo assim eu não os matarei, mas os aprisionarei e os lacrarei aqui nesse solo devastado...

Levantando as mãos ao alto e trazendo mais sombras e vultos de seres das trevas que gritavam e pediam piedade se contorcendo ao se aproximarem, assim ao redor dos dois ela formou um circulo de luz e símbolos mágicos enquanto eles gritavam e suplicavam por liberdade tentando se soltar das sombras, mesmo irrompendo aliados daqueles que seriam lacrados, eram tomados pelas sombras e destroçados alguns eram colocados juntos aqueles dois que iriam ser lacrados enquanto gemiam e gritavam...

Muitos eram tomados por ilusões e pesadelos enquanto viam a escuridão tomá-los e absorvê-los assim a maioria gritava e se esperneada com sombras matando-os...

Então ela diz: ― Enquanto eu e meu povo não comemora as festividades em homenagem a vós e seus companheiros, enquanto não tivermos essas tradições, não sermos iguais nenhum de meus inimigos, prisioneiros, ou aqueles que forem lacrados..., ou presos, serão libertados, enquanto eu não perdoar meus inimigos, eles não serão libertados, de suas prisões...

Assim eles foram tomados pelas trevas e engolidos pela terra que foi engolida pela escuridão..., então, ele fora embora.

A Lenda do Necromante

A única batalha em que ela não se importou em vencer...

A muito tempo atrás aproximadamente a mais de mil anos, mais ou menos, existiam na Alemanha terras prósperas, antigas e abundantes com diversos animais, lá viviam muitos senhores feudais donos destas terras, guerreiros, sacerdotes, sacerdotisas, magos e bruxos que se refugiavam naquelas florestas e eram locais onde podiam viver pacificamente, se abrigar e se esconder de caçadores de bruxos, estava na ascensão, e estavam se aproximando de uma era perigosa e destrutiva.

Mas em um local que era próspero e feliz estava chegando ao fim por que um bruxo que queria as terras dos outros, estava ficando muito ganancioso, egoísta, e maligno.

Com sua gana de poder ele vendeu sua alma a Lúcifer e começou a fazer necromancia avançada, ele na verdade fazia antes, mas em menor intensidade a branca, assim corrompendo a região e os seres que viviam nela, destruindo tudo ao redor, modificando seus corpos e espíritos de suas vítimas.

Ele começou a aterrorizar o local, assim assustando e aterrorizando sua família que fugiu dele para outras terras, assim se enfurecendo ainda mais com sua família que o deixou por não concordarem com isso ele começou a destruir a natureza e aqueles que vivem nela, até que tomou muitas terras e as corrompeu usando o poder das trevas.

Muitos exterminadores, caçadores, guerreiros entre outros foram contratados pelos senhores feudais que restaram para matar o necromante, mas todos falharam, ou eram mortos ou eram corrompidos e muitas vezes a cada fracasso, ele mandava monstros, mortos vivos, e diversos escravos atacar o vilarejo, até que poucas pessoas restaram para ajudar e a ajuda teve que vir de muito longe, na verdade de peregrinos e viajantes que passavam por lá...

Zariel que estava passando pelas redondezas com seus companheiros e naquela hora decidiu estar na forma masculina, para ir aquelas terras, e na primeira visita foram atacados por esqueletos, mortos vivos, dragões e vermes comedores de carne viva, e destruíram todos de uma maneira muito rápida já que Iolanda previa tudo que acontecia e quando iam atacar, mas algumas pessoas erravam o alvo.

Zariel e seus companheiros conheceram Hanna e Adolf, dois irmãos filhos de senhores feudais levados pelo necromante (quem foi levado pelo necromante foram os pais deles e diversas outras pessoas), Larousse o noivo de Hanna, seus avós, (avos de Larousse) Mera e Mateus, dois sacerdotes chamados Eduardo e Jamir, além de dois padres e uma freira, chamados Jaks, Jéssica, e Medi, algumas pessoas que moravam no vilarejo e se refugiaram na igreja, além de poucas pessoas que protegiam magicamente seus castelos, como Hanna e Adolf que tinham muitas pessoas abrigadas em seu castelo já que os três tinham habilidades mágicas.

― Nos só aceitaremos se nos derem bastante dinheiro e riquezas, além do mais ele tem fama de ser muito perigoso e traiçoeiro.― Disse Zariel, enquanto Iolanda balançava a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto Zariel falava, ela tinha uma visão e tremia, (elas tinham uma ligação telepática e podiam compartilhar visões) ela olhava para trás e Iolanda se assustava.

Não existia momento para seus monstros atacarem, então eles tinham que andar cautelosamente e unidos com escudos mágicos.

Zariel veio com seus companheiros e resolveram enfrentar o necromante somente se recebessem uma recompensa de grande valor para isso, então todos os habitantes se uniram para ver quanto tinham, então contaram, três sacas de sementes, dez sacos de ouro, três cavalos, duas carruagens e roupas de luxo.

Todos descartaram as roupas, mas decidiram "ajudar", na verdade quiseram saber o porque ele fazia aquilo, como ele agia, e onde ele habitava.

A única desculpa era que ele era ganancioso, queria dominar o mundo fazer a sua forma, terras prosperas, e ele morava no fim da floresta seguindo ao norte (futura cidade de Berlim) e descendo um penhasco, se vê muita energia das trevas e está impregnada de magia negra e monstros das trevas por todo o lado, no meio da neblina há um antigo castelo pertencente à família de Jakinavieri, a família de Hanna e Adolf.

Eles não disseram o por que a família de Hanna tinha um castelo em tal lugar, quando eles partiram, mas Zariel sondou a mente de todos, e contou a seus companheiros mesmo assim eles quiseram ir fazer o serviço em troca de ouro, até Iolanda concordou porque ela preverá uma profecia a se realizar, o que Zariel não gostou.

Quando eles iam para o castelo o irmão de Hanna, Adolf decidiu ir junto e teve mais vontade de ir quando Zariel lançou um feitiço nos dois, como Jéssica a freira que também fora enfeitiçada, mas de alguma forma ficava muito alegre.

A Batalha e a Profecia

Andaram por muito tempo até chegarem na floresta, infernizados pelos dois guias que ficaram um pouco abobados, já que os dois tinham fracos poderes mágicos, tendo momentos em que quiseram voltar, mas mesmo assim seguiram viajem com eles enquanto inúmeros monstros tentavam matá-los o que significava que eles estavam chegando perto e também que Iolanda previa o que ia acontecer e mandava lançar ataques diferentes um dos outros e em respectivas direções.

Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais do castelo, ao se aproximarem à freira quase caira em um abismo, quando Iolanda avisou para não pisar na pedra à frente.

Quando chegaram eles, enfrentaram, quimeras, goblins, demônios, minotauros, espíritos, seres elementares, quimeras, mortos vivos, dragões, esqueletos, vampiros e inúmeras criaturas que atacaram o grupo, e Iolanda que pertencia ao grupo transmitia mentalmente e falando aos integrantes suas visões, para impedi-los de morrer, entrando em passagens secretas, até chegar ao necromante.

Quando chegaram a câmara do bruxo das trevas ele manda inúmeras criaturas atacá-los, Iolanda previu o ataque e previu que seu poder vem de um anel em suas mão esquerda e seu condutor é um cetro de ouro na ponta um rubi triangular que ele segurava, mandando todos criarem um escudo em torno, aumentarem para destruir todos os seus escravos ao aumentarem o escudo em torno e ao redor.

O que realmente acontece era o que ficou mais estranho, quando ele começou a enfurecê-los e a revelar a verdade deixando-os cada vez mais descontrolados não conseguindo desferir as magias corretamente, já que também revelara que o que enfrentaram eram ex-humanos, corrompidos que foram trazidos a forças e seus corações destruídos e metamorfoseados em criaturas horrendas que os atacaram, o que deixou Adolf enfurecido a ao mesmo tempo temeroso e se escondeu, por um bom tempo.

Eles se unem para atacá-lo, o mago começa a lançar inúmeros raios na direção da vidente, enquanto ela se desviava diversas vezes, indo para diversas direções um raio de luz azulada atinge na testa de Iolanda fazendo-a cair muito longe mesmo ela prevendo não conseguira evitar nem seus amigos conseguiram desviar, alguns foram nocauteados e tudo ficou nas mãos de alguns companheiros e de Zariel, principalmente dela.

Todos atacam de uma vez só, mas o campo de força dele era resistente, rebatendo e fazendo voltar os feitiços, Zariel ela começa a perceber que ele diminuía o escudo quando desferiam alguns ataques e paravam, mas o único problema era que ele tinha o dom da visão ficaria muito difícil, pensar e arquitetar um plano já que ele deve ter previsto o que Iolanda fazia e que previu, então simplesmente mandou todos atacarem sem parar enquanto ela pensava, fazendo uma barreira envolta dela e de seus companheiros.

Pensando que o único jeito de derrotar o mago, seria não pensar, fazer algo, que nunca ninguém teria coragem de fazer, ir contra o destino, não organizar nada, mas o que fazer, quando possivelmente ele também poderia ler pensamentos, seria não prever..., o que vier pela frente e o que quiser fazer será o que quiser, no impulso...

Zariel mandava todos os seus companheiros que restarem chamarem a atenção dele e mandar feitiços mais poderosos, ele rebatia e lançava outros ainda mais, voando a volta por toda a parte levando o cetro, enquanto ela se concentrava em um feitiço, mas não vinha nenhum, ficava cada vez mais difícil, o mago ao ver Adolf e a freira parecia se assustar, matando-o de uma só vez lançando um raio em sua direção.

A freira se desespera e tenta fugir, mas o necromante a mata a fazendo em pedaços, todos quando de repente sai de seus restos de roupas uma bola de vidro do tamanho de uma mão esverdeada, ele conjura a bola o deixando ainda mais poderoso, o que faz com que Zariel pense por que não pegara bola, já que ela queria guardar bolas de cristal para aprender vidência, ela manda continuarem a atacar todos atacam com mais fervor, eles estavam se esgotando, ficando mais cansados quando do nada de repente Zariel se enfurece com isso e decide seguir em frente sem ter nenhum pensamento, ainda mais com isso ela se levanta, e voa sem pensar na direção do necromante e diz de repente do nada e sem pensar criando as palavras aleatoriamente sem ao menos pensando que estava fazendo, abrindo os braços e começa acair...

Ela diz do alto enquanto se dirige para o campo de força... ― Esplendor Final... Vença-o e destrua-o... ― Ela une os braços como se fosse fazer um salto mortal caindo, do nada começa a surgir uma luz branca de seu corpo, enquanto seus companheiros atacam, ela se dirige para ele enquanto ele tenta se desviar ou rebater, de pouco a pouco a barreira é desfeita e envolta da luz e energia se espalha e começa a consumi-lo enquanto o despedaça, e ele grita agonizando enquanto o seu corpo é vaporizado, sobrando de toda aquela luz apenas a cabeça deformada e ensangüentada, anel e o cetro, que vieram a calhar, ela parecia um pouco esgotada mas tomando um pouco de água da vida que sobrava de um imenso botijão que existia dentro de sua mochila infinita que ela sempre carregava em sua viajem, ela parecia se rejuvenescer e ficar mais poderosa...

Ela acordou os outros companheiros com a ajuda daqueles que estavam ainda acordados e que também beberam a água da vida, assim ao acorda Iolanda está por sua vez ficou histérica ao ter uma visão estarrecedora, sobre a origem do mago, mas foi acalmada a tempo antes de ter uma convulsão, o que fez Zariel restaurar a bola de cristal que naquela hora estava em pedaços, todos ficaram com nojo ao ver Zariel, pegar a cabeças decepada do mago, da freira e de Adolf, além do anel e do cetro, que deveria levar para provar, que venceram, o que era muito nojento, já que tudo estava coberta por sangue e algumas tripas.

Ao que pareceu de repente quando o anel e o cetro ficaram opacos de uma hora a outra, tudo começou a tremer e a desabar, Zariel sabia que não iria dar tempo, para correrem já que tudo estava se desmoronando então de repente ela pensou em transportar todos de lá, inclusive as cabeças, ela, então disse na mesma hora...

― Elevação, e transportação...― o que fez todos serem transportados na ultima hora quando no mesmo local de onde estavam, vigas caiam, enquanto tudo se destruía e desabava, as criaturas que estava em diversas cúpulas, tendo o corpo transportado e restaurados, alguns metros do território do castelo, caindo de bunda no meio da floresta, alguns de cabeça, os fazendo desmaiar...

Ao verem que a maioria das vitimas, na verdade todas estavam nuas, Zariel e seus companheiros fizeram roupas de folhas, mesmo a morte do mago, necromante, algumas vítimas ficaram com traços de suas metamorfoses e partes mutantes, como garras em vez de pés, dentes pontiagudos, rabos, orelhas largas, algumas iguais de elefantes ou de cachorros...

Quando voltavam para o castelo da família de Adolf, eles presenciaram uma sombra de vapor, passar por eles rapidamente e parecia ir para a aldeia...

Chegando no vilarejo, ao entrarem no castelo, o que deixavam todos que olharam as cabeças nos braços, de Zariel (na forma masculina) deixando qualquer um enjoado, vomitando em qualquer lugar, já que ela carregava as cabeças, ensangüentadas, cheias de sangue, e com mosquitos voando em volta.

Hanna ao olhar a cabeça de seu irmão começou a chorar, sem parar, (típico melodrama barato), o que a fez cair no chão, se debulhando de lágrimas, e batendo os pulsos, (Zariel ria para si, fazendo um pequeno sorriso ao olhar para seus companheiros, que mostravam expressões de censura) ela parecia doente, quando se tratava de emoções de outras pessoas.

Zariel a fez parar de chorar mentindo que ele morrera lutando e foi assim que ele queria morrer, mas na verdade fez Hanna perguntar como ele lutara por que ele era covarde e nunca entrava em uma luta, por que o sonho dele era morrer colhendo flores, assim ela revelou a verdade e fez a garota parar de chorar já que revelara também que eles sabiam que o necromante era seu avô, e ela herdara o poder dele, também que o local onde construíram o castelo fora destruído, já que era sustentado pelo poder dele e ela sabia que seus pais eram as criaturas que atacaram, já que depois que ele foi destruído as diversas criaturas feitas em pedaços voltaram a forma original com um pouco de deformações, mas ela não queria enfrentar um parente.

Os historiadores recentes desacreditam a respeito da irmã saber a respeito de tal historia e até mesmo de parar as choramingas

Hanna se enfureceu e não quis pagar a eles, isso iria destilar a fúria dela (Zariel), mas Larousse sabia que ela parecia perigosa e quis dar a recompensa, assim até convidando a ficar duas noites lá para se recuperarem da batalha, (um rapas inteligente, mas um pouco burro quando se tratava de estranhos, principalmente Zariel), Hanna era amorosa, dotada de um grande coração puro, mas muito gananciosa quando falava de sua família...

Zariel decidiu ficar esses dois dias, mas por precaução ela conversou com os padres, sacerdotes, e alguns magos que estavam nos arredores para guardar os objetos de poder do necromante, eles haviam passado pelo local para saberem se ele fora derrotado e em seguido concordaram com o plano que era basicamente o seguinte...

Dois dias depois na noite de partida, alguém havia entrado na Igreja, quando pegava os objetos de poder, algo aconteceu, um raio caiu sobre o usurpador e ele desmaiara no local, acordando pouco depois rodeado pelos guardiões, que eram os padres e o grupo de Zariel, que começaram a levantá-lo, e perceberam que o anel prendera em seu dedo, revelando que era Hanna, ela estava com um vestido cerimonial negro de mangas compridas, alem disso seu noivo revelara que contara a os outros...

Zariel achava que alguém ganancioso tentaria pegar os objetos, então ficara mais um pouco para impedir (ela queria para si mesma depois de purificá-lo), já que estava sobrecarregado de energia remanescente das trevas e era perigoso, e então conversou com os outros companheiros e aqueles que moravam nos arredores para fazer uma armadilha impedindo alguém que fosse tentar pegar os objetos, montando um campo de raio para aquele que tentasse usurpar os objetos ou usar assim prendendo na pessoa impedindo de usar e a enchendo de raios praticamente a eletrocutando temporariamente e impedindo de usar seus poderes.

Ela se enfureceu com todos já que o poder deveria ser seu por direito, e o reivindicara, mas todos concordavam que estava impregnado de magia negra e que devia ser destruído, mas ela acaba surrupiando das mãos de Iolanda o cetro e o anel que não tenta fazer nada para evitar, e de repente, quando ela tenta usar a magia, é tomada por uma energia das trevas igual a uma nevoa e começa a sair um vulto que entra em seu corpo e ela começa a gritar, Larousse tenta ir a sua direção, mas Zariel o impede, quando raios começam a sair do corpo dela, então é tomada pela alma de Gustoff Jakinavieri que Larousse contou a todos, ele assumiu o poder dela e o controle de seu corpo, não deixando ela assumir a mente, assim todos não podiam matar ela, já que ninguém conseguiria tirar ele de seu corpo, mas souberam a intermédio de Larousse que ele não sentia amor e ela teria que expulsá-lo com muito amor, já que ele nunca conseguiu entender e somente tinha ganância e o anel foi ativado por este sentimento, interessava-se por isso sendo o motivo pelo qual foi abandonado por sua família.

Larousse queria ajudar então criou um escudo em sua volta enquanto ele se aproximava dela e declarava seu amor, o necromante tentava atacá-lo lançando energia das trevas em seu escudo, ele revelara que sempre amará ele, e que o amor eterno sempre irá existir, o corpo começava a reagir, saiam lágrimas de seus olhos, ele fazia muito esforço para lançar magias, nas direções daqueles que estavam na câmara, ele revelara que desejava ter muitos filhos com ela, não importando quem seja, por que ele se apaixonou por aquela meiga donzela que conhecera no riacho ao salvá-la de um cavalo demônio, a quem pediu em casamento depois de três semanas para seus pais, e que revelara ser digna do poder do amor.

De repente ele evoca seus escravos, que entram transformados em monstros, e começam a atacá-los, não tendo escolha destruindo-os, enquanto Larousse continua revelando seus segredos e seu amor por ela, na mesma hora, ela diz com extrema dificuldade enquanto lança magia...

― Eu sempre... o aaama-rei, não... importa o que aconteça...,mas eu imploro não abaixe o es-cudo

Ela dizia isso com extrema dificuldade, mas de repente, Zariel desfaz seu escudo e lança seu ataque novamente o Esplendor Final, mas dizendo para aprisioná-lo, o que faz se lançar em sua direção, enquanto a abraça-a e beija-a tomando em seus lábios (ela estava na forma masculina) tomando-os de uma luz dourada, não dando para ver o que acontecia.

Quando de repente, parecia que a alma do necromante era contida no anel, separada do resto do corpo dela purificando sua alma e corpo para impedir a volta do controle da alma corrompida.

Eles conseguiram conter por um bom tempo a alma do necromante antes de possuir por completo o corpo da garota, enquanto Larousse moldava, criava e empregnava o objeto com seu poder mágico e seu amor por Hanna que serviria para derrota definitivamente o necromante, livrando Hanna de sua sina, ganância, e a opressão do mesmo, ele conseguiu terminar a tempo, mas a alma do mago das trevas conseguiu assumir o corpo dela por alguns minutos e o feriu mortalmente, quando Zariel, chegou já era tarde ele estava abeira da morte, então ela lançou o Esplendor Final novamente ele foi contido, mas ela começou a se culpar e a chorar...

Em seus últimos, momentos ele implorou a Zariel, impregnar o objeto de uma magia, ainda mais poderosa e os ingredientes que restaram para deixá-la ainda mais poderosa para durar durante anos, sendo praticamente eterna, até que encontre aquele que irá libertá-la, mas Zariel conseguiu acalmá-lo por um tempo, já que ele ainda não morreu, ela podia curá-lo, assim levando a seu quarto e o curando.

Ele era poderoso, amável e bondoso, o que deixou Zariel fascinada, o que foi algo muito estranho, na noite em que ela ficou em seu quarto curando seu ferimento com seu poder mágico ela tomou a forma feminina e usando sempre uma camisola, longa, negra e transparente, fazendo-o pensar que seria um elemental da terra, pelas cores de seus cabelos, tentando chamar o Zariel eles fizeram "amor" o que o deixou desacordado por um bom tempo, todas as noites ela adquiria a forma feminina e eles faziam sexo, até o dia em que ele se curou por completo e naquelas redondezas ela ficou na forma masculina e ele tentava esperar, mas chegou a conclusão que devia ser algum duende da cura que sempre o satisfazia.

Parecia que de alguma forma pela maneira fervorosa como se amavam à noite seu amor por Hanna perdera o fervor, ele falou a ela que não poderia usar o objeto, já que precisava de um grande amor no ultimo dia em que terminara de restaurá-lo e acabou por dizer que não podia fazê-lo, mas sempre a amará, o que a deixou com raiva, e começou correr em direção a seu quarto se pondo a chorar, quando de repente Zariel em sua forma masculina entra lá e a abraça para reconfortá-la, o que acaba em algo que não estava nos planos, acontecendo por um bom tempo enquanto ela chorava de pesar e de dor em seu coração e pelo amor que sentia naquela hora.

Eles acabam mais tarde depois de muitas noites de pesar e depois o amor que sentiam um pelo outro foi sendo desfeito pelas noites de pesar.

Quando depois de alguns dias os dois revelam suas emoções um pelo outro o que os faz amarem ainda mais, mas não conseguiriam lutar pelos seus amores nem por suas vidas já que não eram forte o bastante já que estavam dividindo amores por pessoas diferentes sem saber se realmente se amaram verdadeiramente, já que tiveram aventura, desfazendo os seus grandes amores, assim Zariel revela que o que aconteceu não deveria acontecer que foi apenas fraqueza da carne revelando seus corações já que não sentiam isso suas paixões estavam se restaurando novamente (Zariel não revelou que era uma mulher), mesmo assim ela acabou se enchendo de ganância pelos objetos querendo o poder para si, fazendo o mago assumir o controle e ferir Larousse mortalmente e tentar matar os outros enquanto Hanna derramava lágrimas e tentava impedir, Zariel sabia que nunca sentira tanto amor como aqueles dois antes e que cometeu um grande erro ao mexer com suas emoções, enquanto seus companheiros duelavam com eles, ela decidiu aprisionar Hanna no calabouço do castelo e lá construir um templo no antigo castelo, lacrando-a até que um dia encontrem o verdadeiro poder, alguns padres e sacerdotes foram mortos pelo necromante que estava com seu poder total, com raiva, ódio e ganância, ela começou a fazer uma magia de contenção e um ritual para aprisionar o poder dentro dela mesma (de Hanna) ela precisava paralisar ela por um bom tempo até terminar o ritual, e assim ela foi adormecida e depois lacrada com símbolos de contenção em uma espécie de caixão de pedra, uma espécie de sarcófago, fazendo a magia, levando o objeto consigo, quando de repente ficou sabendo da morte de seu filho adotivo...

Nos últimos minutos de vida de Larousse enviou sua magia a Zariel, falando de um descendente que deveria herdar a magia da família, explicando que os dois foram escolhidos para unir seus poderes e que a bola de cristal deverá conter a magia de seus ancestrais e seu grandioso poder, pedindo perdão a Hanna em seus últimos minutos de consciência a sua antiga noiva antes de ser aprisionada.

Minutos antes de Larousse morrer e Hanna ser aprisionada eles se beijaram perdidamente, e revelaram que a bola continha a mais poderosa magia, que era o fruto se suas uniões, e que jamais será perdida se ela um dia for libertada do necromante, e que esse poder seria a maneira que salvar o mundo e libertá-la para esperá-lo para ficarem juntos novamente.

Zariel ajudou a levar o sarcófago e o deixou com inúmeras inscrições mágicas e o deixou com os padres já que aqueles que sobreviveram iriam guardar o castelo, formar uma igreja no local e no subsolo será selado, lacrado e contido além de ser protegido o corpo adormecido de Hanna, para que não seja aberto antes da hora.

Ela criou uma profecia que falava que alguém sem conhecimento de tal historia será aquele que irá libertar o cruel necromante e assim espalhar as trevas nesse mundo até que o escolhido o derrote com o verdadeiro poder vindo do amor dos dois que o ajudaram a libertar a jovem que terá uma forte ligação telepática, quando seu coração estiver fraco e sua mente em total fraqueza em um dia em que estará com a saúde abalada.

Aquele que irá libertá-los será seu descendente vindo de uma união de sangue de seu filho e de outro filho fruto da criação do amor e de sua paixão em vida e morte, aquele que herdar seu fervor e cujo coração será enfraquecido.

Zariel levara um filho da união dos três para depois uni-lo com o filho de Larion...

Zariel usou o pó e o corpo de Larousse para criar uma nova vida, reencarnada do rapaz que deveria seguir e se reencarnar definitivamente até o dia em que ele encontre novamente Hanna e se apaixone novamente pela donzela e realize a profecia e restaure a verdadeira paixão dos dois.


	15. Chapter 15

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 15

Larion Aruel

Sabe-se que há muito tempo atrás, mais ou menos mil anos atrás em uma montanha perto de um pequeno vilarejo na Suíça, em uma parte muito isolado do povoado existia um castelo muito grande e antigo feito de pedras.

Dentro do Castelo se realizava uma seita que era integrada também por Zariel, mas ela ficou pouco tempo e depois seguiu viagem.

O líder da ceita se chamava Larion Aruel, sendo um ser de grande poder.

Seu bisavô se chamava Zerio sendo um demônio que se apaixonou por um anjo feminino chamada de Alenia, tendo um filho chamado de Sario que se casou com uma elfa humanóide chamada de Lara tendo uma filha chamada Camila se casando com o deus da morte assim tendo ele por fim.

Tornou-se um grande mago de imensos poderes já que fora adotado por Zariel que ajudou a mãe do garoto a dar a luz, quando a encontrou em sua viagem, pedindo ajuda a inúmeras pessoas de um vilarejo, que não quiseram, assim sendo Zariel que estava na forma masculina teve piedade a ajudou tendo piedade do bebe quando a mãe morreu e acabou criando-o.

Ela acabou por ensiná-lo a usar seus poderes mágicos e outros feitiços, quando descobriu nele poderes divinos, ajudou a despertá-los gradativamente tirando cada gota de suor do garoto, que tentava aprender as magias, dela, mas nunca conseguiu.

Ela deu pouco amor, mas tinha respeito de sobra no garoto revelando muita bondade em respeito a sua mãe adotiva e àqueles que abandonaram sua mãe biológica descobrindo mais tarde que seu pai era o deus da morte, e havia abandonado sua mãe em vida, mas a teve em morte se tornando companheiros, mesmo assim ele de alguma forma perdoou aqueles que não gostavam dela.

Já que Zariel decidiu deixá-lo no vilarejo quando ele fez 17 anos, por que ele era apegado ao local onde a sua mãe morreu onde construiu um imenso castelo de pedra e ela seguiu viagem com seus companheiros.

Criando uma seita, sendo venerado por alguns habitantes de lá, tendo fama de bondoso e justo aquele que ajudava seus seguidores e ele protegia o vilarejo, concebia desejos em troca de favores e promessas.

Ele tinha grandes poderes de cura, criava escudos e barreira de proteção, aprendida com Zariel, mas em menor intensidade, criar seres mágicos e demônios através de papeis e escritas, tendo o poder de se comunicar com diversas criaturas e controlá-las, além de ser um tarado pervertido e seduzir inúmeras mulheres do povoado.

Mas como todo ser de poder ele tinha inúmeros inimigos e alguns defeitos o principal era ser mulherengo e tarado, um pervertido, acediador e molestador que não podia ver mulheres e crianças, ele fez um harém repugnante.

Ele era misericordioso, bondoso e fiel, assim todos os seus seguidores eram fieis a ele podendo se sacrificar protegendo-o se necessário, mesmo que custassem suas vidas.

Muito tempo se passou enquanto ele protegia o vilarejo, ma um sacerdote demoníaco acreditava que se ele destruísse Larion Aruel, ficaria com seus poderes e iria controlar os habitantes, tendo poderes e riquezas, se tornando quase um deus, já que achava que ele não sabia usar seus poderes em beneficio próprio e dominaria os outros clãs e outros vilarejos.

Infiltrando-se como um seguidor, mas ele acabou sendo descoberto por dar muita evidencia, pouco antes de matar Larion enquanto dormia, sendo destruído, e um de seus magos-sacerdotes o absorveu, chamado de Ardrom.

Algum tempo depois Larion salvou uma garota muito jovem de aproximadamente treze anos ou menos, de um ogro, ela tinha uma estatura, muito alta para idade, seios enormes, sendo muito bonita, fora seduzida por ele.

Quando ela fora salva por ele, foi levada a seu quarto onde tivera roupas rasgadas e feito o ato sexual tentando confortá-la, sem ela ter vontade fazendo de cabo a rabo, enquanto ela gritava e se esperneava, sendo praticamente um cavalo, salvando de um ogro para levar a um trauma psicológico.

Ela tinha cabelos louros e olhos azuis, além de ser inteligente, quando ele a virou de frente, ela lançou um feitiço nele em seu rosto, que começou a destruí-lo e corroê-lo de fora para dentro, enquanto ela parecia muito dolorida.

Os seus seguidores ouviram os gritos dele (mas não ouviram os dela, que estranho), assim irrompendo no quarto e tentando salvá-lo, mas era tarde ela havia feito seu corpo degenerar, ela fez sua alma sair de seu corpo, a mulher fez um escudo protegê-la, enquanto ela chorava de dor e absorvia os poderes dele e destruía seus seguidores mais tarde, absorvendo seus poderes também.

O corpo de Larion Aruel fora transformado em um pó bege em conseqüência ao feitiço, e ela colocou em um jarro de barro e colocou em um dos cofres do templo, assim ela ressuscitou os seguidores dele, fazendo lavagem cerebral em todos, mas nunca ninguém do vilarejo descobriu o que aconteceu, mas a única pessoa que descobriu fora Zariel que sentiu a partida de seu filho adotivo, e voltou lendo a mente de um dos sacerdotes trazendo um bebe em seus braços, a druidisa sendo uma peregrina que ficara no templo com muito ouro e riquezas, e de todos os habitantes do vilarejo, quando se aproximou do templo ela parecia enfurecida com a quantidade de cabeças ocas e de pessoas que sofreram lavagem cerebral.

Duelando na hora com a mulher ao se aproximar dela somente com uma de suas mãos na mesma hora que á viu, e descobriu que se chamava Amélai que revelou ser de um fruto comestível, depois de perder o duelo e ser espancada pela Zariel em seu dia de cão, sendo seduzida por Zariel que a perdoou depois de descontar suas frustrações com relação a um necromante, levando ela embora como companheira, depois de resolver o problema de seu filho, já que ela era poderosa, mas muito bonita, mas antes, ela foi até o pó de seu filho adotivo perdoando ele e convertendo seu espírito, e fazendo ele se transformar em jóias diferentes.

Deixando no cargo de um cervo e seguidor, o chamado Dorong um sacerdote, como guardião da bola de vidro que era onde o pó do corpo de Larion transformado se dividindo em oitentas jóias com poderes respectivos e sua alma foi moldada juntamente com o pó.

Ela havia dividido a bola de cristal em duas, uma deixando no templo de Larion e na nova igreja a muitas milhas de lá em outro país e claro, uma procura as jóias, a outra o crescimento de seus descendentes, além do mais tudo ficou na mesma.

Sua alma fora dividida em jóias de vidros arredondadas, esperando o condutor das almas e dos poderes que era um escolhido vir a terra para poder usá-las, alguém de coração puro e de um forte amor no coração, livrar o mundo de um necromante maligno que fora aprisionado por Zariel, já que ela não sentia forte poder de destruí-lo dentro dela então o aprisionou.

As jóias eram: poder cura, tempo, chuva, natureza, água, trevas, movimento, purificação, controle, climático, amor, retorno, beleza, neve, esperança, vôo, corrida, atração, transformação copia, metamorfose, luz, luta, invisibilidade, parar, criação, destruição, vácuo, tempestade, terra, eletricidade, fogo, gelo, força, escudo, controle da mente, troca de corpo, visão, sombra, poder espiritual, ressurreição, controle, tornar real, flecha, doce, morte, pendulo, balanço, onda, ventriloquismo, separação, vento, brincadeira, comunicação, areia, espadas, escudo, velocidade, trovão, primavera, vendaval, furacão, guardião, imortalidade, vida, flores, riquezas, sabedoria, premonição, visão, sonho, profecias, beleza, regeneração, comunicação, juventude, procura, ilusão, vento, disparo, tiro e criação.

Mas passaram-se alguns anos e as jóias se encheram de energia e foram embora, tomando rumos diferentes, assim eles consultaram CIMSBICD, para saberem a localização das jóias assim descobrindo que elas foram para corações humanos diferentes de crianças de coração puro, todos homens para serem unidas novamente pelo escolhido que irá nascer futuramente, descendente de Larion, para derrotar o necromante, já que cada criança o portador da jóia será dotado do poder respectivo de tal objeto.

Assim eles criaram o pingente do rastreio que se tratava de um jóia verde na forma de um pingo de água um pouco oval com os contornos de uma ave que mostra o caminho e a localização dos portadores dos poderes, feitos do pó de Lárion.

Por muitos anos as jóias saiam dos corpos de seus portadores quando eles chegavam ao fim de suas vidas indo para novos portadores de grande poder de coração puro.

Somente no ano de 1990 todos os portadores foram encontrados pelos sacerdotes guardiões de Larion Aruel, que ainda pensavam que ele morrera pelas mãos de um inimigo poderoso em um duelo ferrenho e devastador.

Mas antes de partirem depois de moldar a alma de Larion em jóias Zariel acelerou a gravidez da druidisa e deixou o bebe dela na França, com um de seus seguidores que iriam fundar uma antiga organização, onde fora criada por pais adotivos comuns, mas a criança tinha imensos poderes que foram ocultados e reprimidos por ela.

A criança que nascerá será dotada do maior poder entre alguns sendo que os poderes ocultos de todos os seus antepassados isso será a união de seus antecessores ela será a união de duas crianças, mas quando ele for enfrentar o seu inimigo ele deverá arrancar as jóias de seus portadores, junto com os poderes, mas para isso essas pessoas devem ser levadas a um ritual de iniciação, já que depois eles devem ser sacrificados, pois fragmentos de poder restam neles, já que sabiam que as mais difíceis de serem achadas eram as jóias cujos nomes eram: premonição, visão, profecia, sonho, esperança, comunicação, luz, controle da mente e procura.

Existe uma organização federada a CIMSBICD, chamada Prometeus, com umas de suas filiais localizadas na França em Paris na segunda avenida perto da Torre Eifel, no subsolo a noroeste do esgoto, próximo a um parque de diversões ao lado do Túnel do Amor, descendo as escadas da manutenção a uma sala fechada que foi tirada da planta quando se fez à última reforma e aquela porta foi fechada com concreto, na verdade aquilo e um portal.

Somente os funcionários podem abri-la com um cartão mágico de identificação, também um transportador para dentro da organização.

Mas existem outras filiais localizadas na Inglaterra, Austrália e Venezuela, chamadas de, Menerius, Akagi e Rengi de Priamos.

Outros mundos

A muito anos um castelo fora construído e com ele uma historia se segue de vários segredos e maldições, foram escondidos...

Nessa historia foi aprisionado, seus segredos, mistérios e com ele o seus guardiões, um que não cumprira sua tarefa, obrigação sendo assim sua sina, fora punido o escolhido pôr aqueles que o fizeram e amaldiçoado aprisionando – o com um potente feitiço.

Unidos eles guardaram a mais poderosa e invencível magia que eles criaram e o guardião estará adormecido até o dia da Revelação, e quando acordado retornará a proteger o castelo como obrigação, sem a sua maldição.

Ele só será despertado se aquele que ler a profecia e a charada em forma de história saber decifrar revelar e encontrar o conteúdo que ali está guardado, para assim ser libertado.

E assim desvendar os mistérios, perigos e maldições que lá havia impregnado, um local de poder que atraia muitas pessoas as multidões.

Antes tinha dito que um guardião havia falhado, mas havia um próximo que também falhou miseravelmente, sendo condenado no castelo fortaleza, sendo amaldiçoado, enfeitiçado e aprisionado para sempre como guardião até que alguém decifre o livro da maldição.

O obrigaram a guardar o castelo em sua maldição até que alguém o liberte de sua obrigação, descobrindo seus segredos, ainda antes guardados, destruindo mandado...

E assim se segue essa história que até hoje ninguém a decifrou, pensando que era só um livro sem rimas ou profecias escondidas sem ninguém para despertar ou simples livro para se estudar ou contar...

Uma parte dessa lenda é a provação do medo... há muito tempo quando o castelo de Vendil na Terá no reino de Calas fora terminado... assim pensado pôr muitos... não se sabia o que aconteceu àqueles que o fizeram ...não se diz, não se sabe...

A única coisa que se sabe é que fizeram o castelo, mas o que não se sabe é o que fizeram..., mas uma coisa se sabe... deram mais do que paredes e proteções mágicas ... mas, vida , mesmo antes de ser construída, e aqueles que o moldaram sempre estarão lá para refaze-lo, molda-lo e aumenta-lo, eternamente..., sabendo que o castelo sempre terá vida e proteção..., destruíra os inimigos e intrusos que chegarão ao seu portão..., mesmo antes de estar de pé ainda tinha vida em seu coração..., a única coisa que realmente se sabe é que este castelo fora construído em um local de poder muito antigo, abrigando a verdadeira magia, o mais antigo poder, sendo guardada pêlos anciões, também pêlos guardiões escolhidos, pôr eles, os cristais que guardam a magia invencível usada apenas pôr aqueles que foram escolhidos, esses local fica a muitos metros a baixo da terra, protegida pela luz e a escuridão, pôr forças místicas já esquecidas, também igual a verdadeira natureza do poder, essência..., mas uma coisa poderei garantir, eles estarão guardados até aquele ou aqueles que devem se apoderar do poder e ser o detentor deles aparecer...

A lenda do Mago

Há muitos anos havia um mago muito poderoso, ele servia e ajudava Camelot, tão poderoso o mago que podia usar o Dom da natureza, querendo conhecer o poder antigo, e mais belo, com o propósito de ajudar o seres do mundo, e conhecer o principio e o porque da existência, começou a estudar a natureza, descobrindo o Dom de retornar e prosseguir no tempo adquirindo o poder e o conhecimento através do dele.

Estuda ainda mais até Ter a capacidade da natureza da renovação e da ressurreição, descobre que em algum lugar do passado ou do futuro ele enfrentará um inimigo muito ambicioso, traumatizado com muita ganância e cede de poder, resolvendo viajar no tempo para adquirir mais habilidades, assim sendo ele vai compreendendo o começo do poder, pensando que para o homem não poderia haver o poder total se não evoluir, assim ele estará em decadência sendo esse o futuro do homem...

Mulheres misteriosas: O Começo de uma Guerra

Ao pôr do Sol, sobrevoando muito rápido o Mato Grosso como um vento refrescante passando pôr florestas, bosques, cidades vilarejos, morros, pôr outras florestas concentrações emaranhadas de arvores muito altas, especas arvoredos e animais correndo, como cervos, coelhos, lobos e vários outros animais.

Passando pôr inúmeros morros e pequenas montanhas, chegamos em uma bela montanha com uma arvore na beira de uma encosta, uma arvore com muitas folhas verdes e espalhadas, frutos.

E nela há uma mulher, alta de aparência juvenil e madura, com um rosto sério e ao mesmo tempo firme, com um vestido longo e de formato chinês vinho e quadriculado que ficava arrastado na grama, com mangas anormalmente compridas e largas, de costas apreciando um belíssimo pôr do Sol vermelho alaranjado vendo se esconder atrás de duas montanhas bem ao longe com uma brisa de esvoaçar os cabelos.

Ela estava com a mão esquerda na arvore se encostando sobre ela, tendo cabelos metade brancos e a outra metade pretos e bem compridos totalmente soltos apreciando a brisa do anoitecer, de repente, sem os indícios da idade aparecendo em seu rosto e sua pele nem um pouco enrugadas, que eram lisas e belas,...

Já decidiu? disse a voz - só falta o seu consentimento para O Conselho Uma vós feminina falou de repente.

Cabelos azul turquesa que ficava no ombro e bem enrolados na ponta sem franja.

Ela usava uma camiseta cinza escuro e transparente e uma calça preta de lycra, lisa e colada em seus quadris e larga nos pés com botas vermelhas.

O Concelho deveria saber da minha decisão, mesmo eu achando que eles são jovens disse a mulher perto da árvore.

É uma pena você achar isso, sabendo sua aproximação com eles indagou a mulher Nós, incluindo você, decidimos à muito quando alguns de nossos herdeiros, companheiros, e até mesmos alguns bruxos do ministério, bruxos comuns que desenvolveram habilidades iguais as suas as minhas, mas que depois se tornaram traidores retornando a suas antigas famílias, pôr honra, ou pôr tradição, não cumprindo com as promessas feitas a nós..., se tornando traidores, não passando seus dons a seus filhos..., também nossos amigos renunciaram ao poder, alguns para Ter uma vida normal, outros para seus filhos não sofrerem ou correrem perigos muito jovens..., Contudo, mesmo renunciando eles passaram seus poderes e dons a filhos ou netos alguns de seus filhos não tem é claro, mas outros de seus herdeiros têm, só que ocultos, mesmo não parecendo, tendo uma aparência normal, eles são iguais às nós, só precisão despertá-los.

E mesmo eles tirando o dom deles de uma maneira nada convencional, aos dez ou treze anos, ou eles próprios não sabendo que eles tem, nós temos que ajudá-los.

É uma pena, mas se é assim..., O Conselho tem a minha palavra..., mesmo assim eles sabem o que eu acho... disse a mulher num tom melancólico e triste . Eles vão sofrer muito..., pôr que fazer isto..., por favor não considere os outros, que não se uniram a nós... traidores..., eles tiveram as suas escolhas... nós demos a eles seus propósitos, algo para lutar, um motivo, mas nem tudo dura para sempre...

É preciso... disse a outra num tom displicente, decidido, firme os outros são traidores não dá para negar... eu não queria estar na pele daqueles que nos traíram ...não é justo o que eles fizeram..., eles tiveram escolhas, foram enviados aos Anciões Guardiões do portão do Nexos de Elgar fazendo o juramento de que se eles tivessem um descendente que fosse forte, que valesse a pena seriam considerados com poder, não importando isso, eles nasceriam com o poder antigo, que se despertaria cedo ou tarde..., nem vai ser justo com eles..., quando eles fizeram o juramento decidindo passar os seus poderes ou Heranças do poderio quando renunciaram a tal para Ter uma vida comum..., eles juraram, aos anciões, que passariam a herança a eles..., não importando quem seja...

Em um ultimo tom de voz mal terminada, o vento aumentou bruscamente de intensidade tão rápido quanto passou.

A mulher se virou, a outra não estava mais lá, ela falou : Ah ,faz anos que não te vejo Albus, não me arrependo da minha escolha mesmo com as conseqüências, mas... mesmo assim é tão triste... vai ser tão duro para eles... meu colega...e amigo, espero que você esteja bem, espero que as conseqüências de meus atos não aflijam muito você!

*,(A BARREIRA ENTRE OS MUNDOS E AS DIMENSÕES), outras histórias...

Personagens Alterados

As Barreiras entre mundos e outras dimensões

Consequências: O novo começo

Mestiços e seres mágicos.

Morgan não contou sobre algumas diferenças entre seres mágicos naturais e os artificiais ou os transformados, o que será explicado logo a seguir contando também outras muitas historias.

Zariel em meio as suas viagens descobriu existências questionáveis de criaturas hibridas lobisomens vampiros, eles se escondem tao bem quanto seus predecessores pelo simples fato que não poderiam originalmente pertencer a nenhum outro lugar se não as sombras as margens da sociedade vivendo na escuridão e assim eles seriam perfeitos para os planos de Zariel.

Como foi contado anteriormente os irmãos metamórficos ou licantropos, comumente conhecidos como lobisomens homens cobra estes descendentes de sua avo chamada de Zmey, e ate mesmo os vampiros podem nascer ou podem ser abraçados (o abraço e a transformação de um vampiro) os impuros são lobisomens transformados em vampiros pelo abraço ou filhos de mulheres lobas e vampiros, depois de tempos de vida lupina, porem isso e questionável já que muitos eram considerados lendas e ficavam na historias de outros ancestrais passados de geração em geração como nunca acontecidos.

Mesmo assim lobisomens nascidos híbridos entre a copulação de casais vampiro/lobisomens podem andar de dia, tendo que beber o sangue sendo diferentes daqueles que não nasceram híbridos que não podem andar de dia isso se não fosse mortos junto com a mãe antes do nascimento se fossem descobertos.

Criaturas hibridas nascidas de diversas missigenacoes esta copulações existentes entre racas inimigas são abandonas e ate mesmo mortas por suas próprias famílias e clas que por sua vez não toleram tais criaturas nascidas da copula.

Sendo que muitos dos mestiços sobreviventes que não são mortos antes do nascimento são rejeitados e sofrem preconceito dos dois lados das raças o que fazem que sejam excluídos do convívio social e vivam nas sombras se afastando tanto dos humanos quanto de outras raças vivendo no anonimato.

Porem dois vampiros mesmo que tenham relações sexuais não poderão ter filhos mas um vampiro do sexo masculino com uma humana poderá gerar um hibrido com seus poderes porem sem suas fraquezas.

Por volta de 1798 nesta época Zariel se infiltrou entre uma de varias tribos que vivam próximas a uma cidade de Forks Estados Unidos antes mesmo que haver uma cidade já que viviam la tribos nativas americanas de filhos da lua (lobisomens) alguns os chamam de licantropos se metamorfoseando, em um dos habitantes da matilha, e nesta matilha surge o boato de um mestiço, assim ela descobre o que chamam de Impuro ou Abominação, ela soube de um seleto pequeno grupo de diversas tribos e resolveu os acompanhar sem suspeitarem de sua verdadeira origem e forma...

Ela então descobre sobre a existência de uma tribo de lobisomens estes por sua vez há uma lutas pelo poder mas nada e o que parece todos se voltaram contra um único lobisomem rejeitado sendo humilhado e banido da tribo a própria sorte este era o primeiro lobisomem vampiro sua mãe da tribo teve relações com um vampiro estado ela sendo a mulher lobisomem casada com um lobisomem traindo a todos com um amante vampiro...

Esta mulher não foi banida já que morreu no parto de sua cria que a principio nasceu totalmente lobo porem o tempo passava ele crescia rapidamente e com dois anos já tinha uma musculatura adulta e era um grande homem lobo ele poderia ser considerado um lobo se não tivesse adquirido uma predileção pelo sangue de seus inimigos os tomando e caçando animais selvagens e bebendo seu sangue, aos olhos da tribo ele se tornava cada vez mais perigoso e poderoso.

Então quando ele se tornando um homem poderoso não mais de 10 anos de vida ele era o meio irmão do chefe da tribo estes resolveram lutar para ver quem se tornava o próximo chefe da tribo porem o seu irmão criou uma emboscada e uma armadilha pelo bem da tribo os mais fortes se uniram um uma parte longínqua da floresta e todos lutaram em suas formas grandiosas e morderam espalhando sangue o homem era poderoso mas não poderia lutar contra tantos inimigos e assim com um ultimo aviso ele foi subjugado pelos que considerava família ele fora quase morto em meio a nevoa da dor da batalha o lobo cinzento disse em poucas palavras antes de deixar o homem ensanguentado no chão.

- Você nunca será um de nos você e filho de um homem que matou nossa mãe ela foi violada e abandonada você e o filho do demônio nosso pai nunca o quis, nunca mais volte a nos vez morra sozinho... – E assim ele o abandonou e seguiu junto a seus companheiros...

Zariel observada na forma de um corvo negro empoleirada a uma arvore alta viu e ouviu a luta e a conversa de um grande pinheiro este homem ao que se tornaria seu grande aliado no futuro estaria agora quase morto...

Voou do galho do grande pinheiro planando e se aproximando do chão ensanguentado e aos poucos ela estendia uma sua luz esverdeada planando a projetando em direção ao lobo caído com um corte profundo em sua garganta que envolto de sua luz curadora e assim enquanto se dirigia ao chão gramado ocupava a forma de uma grande loba...

Sentindo um calor acolhedor olhou para cima e viu um grande corvo negro descendo e se transformando em um lobo negro de olhos verdes era imenso, ele temeu o momento e quando sua mente ficou nublada pelo ódio e tentou investir contra o imenso lobo negro...

No meio da investida contra a criatura sedenta de ira e vingança que foi abandonada contra aqueles que supostamente tiraram sua gloria e não deixá-lo ser seu líder, Zariel para o tempo a volta deles...

Nesse momento ele e salvo por ela enviando a outro lugar, no meio de uma clareira onde ela o paralisou para então conversar com ele, e assim relatarei sua conversa...

Enquanto ele se debatia tentando se soltar da magia lançada... ─ CRIATURA MALDITA ME SOLTE E VENHA LUTAR COMO UM LICANTROPO...

Nesse momento Zariel se aproxima e se transformando de volta em uma mulher humana de aparência normal de longuíssimos cabelos negros e olhos fechados falando sedosamente:

−Cachorro burro acha mesmo que quero lutar com você, quero propor um acordo que ira beneficiar ambas as partes

−BRUXAAAA, ─ gritou o lobo ─ O QUE UMA BRUXA PODE ME OFERECER, EU JÁ PERDI TUDOOOOOO...

Ela começou a se aproximar lentamente com seu vestido esvoaçante e comprido e pés descalços, se aproximando cada vez mais e em seus ouvidos disse, enquanto ele rosnava e se debatia gritando ofensas:

─ Poder e vingança, liderar uma enorme horda de criaturas iguais a voce e destruir todos os seus inimigos se tornar imortal e jovem em troca de uma coisa bem pequena! ─ disse ela com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele se acalmou, mas fez uma expressão desconfiada e perguntou.

−Você acha que eu venderia minha alma e minha vida ao diabo, sem saber se realmente ira ser realizado? ─ ele perguntou se irritando ainda mais...

Ela se aproximou perigosamente dele e pegou no queixo peludo balançando delicadamente e dizendo. ─ Eu não sou o diabo e você não precisa vender sua alma, porem todos nos tem um preço já que eu não a estou comprando apenas quero sua lealdade eterna, cachorrinho bobo!

Ela começou a balançar sua mão e então o inesperado aconteceu, apareceram diversas lobisomens de uma espécie de nevoeiro com uma arca cheia de ouro ele parecia uma matilha, ela mostrou com as mãos e disse: ─ Você pode lidera los se tornar leal a mim, aceita?

Ela o soltou, ele parecia hesitante, mas vendo aqueles inúmeros lupinos ao seu comando simplesmente liderando uma matilha e vendo que poderia a um longo prazo se vingar...

_O que eu devo fazer?

_Seja leal a mim, imagine liderar exércitos tanto de licantropias quanto de vampiros ou uma junção dos dois ter um local ao qual você poderá voltar um local que você chamara de lar, uma mulher somente para você que te Dara filhos, eu sou a única que poderá ajudar você eu curei você!

_Eu faço qualquer coisa contanto que eu me vingue

_A um longo prazo você ira se vingar de todos os seus inimigos. ─ Concluiu ela!

Eles apertaram as mãos, ele sentiu uma fraqueza momentânea e o sangue escorreu de sua mão para o vestido que ficou vermelho sangue completamente.

Não durou muito sendo que dez anos depois o próprio anafio veio a se casar com Eldaria a filha de Zariel com o criador de todos os vampiros Caim.

Estes assim tiveram muitos filhos naturalmente sendo estes mesticos vampiros lobisomens.

Desde aquele dia em diante ele se mudou para o Brasil e começaram a fazer vários experimentos e testes e assim criaram um exercito de mestiços os primeiros nasceram mortos primeiro nascidos de lobisomens e depois gerados por vampirizas Eldarianas que assim por volta de 1953 surgiram os primeiros híbridos gerados em laboratórios, sendo uma raça miscigenada de diversas etnias, sendo híbridos gatos tigres águias, metade vampiros Eldarianos, que andam sobre o dia e bebem sangue somente quando precisam se recuperar de ferimentos ou como base em alimentação regular o suficiente para viver e também bebem sangue vampírico.

Em meio a seu crescimento Zariel contratou professores que o ensinou técnicas de combate corpo a corpo e armado além de ensino intelectual onde ele aprendeu tudo que podia e assim assimilando conhecimentos e habilidades físicas.

Depois desses experimentos muitas Eldarianas começaram a gerar espontaneamente seus filhos tanto lobisomens e ou vampiros e híbridos tanto humanos quanto mestiços com o acasalamento.

Eles deixam suas vitimas entorpecidas e com alucinações causadas pela exposição tanto prolongada e em curto prazo e pelo seu sangue dourado.

Muitos deles se tornaram guardiões outros fizeram varias profissões, mas se tornaram soldados infiltrados, em diversas etnias e clãs.

Mesmo assim tendem a ser solitários e vivem em grupos de quatro duas fêmeas e dois machos, ao se afeiçoarem com outros semelhantes se afastam por muitos dias para o casamento cerimonial e se dividem em casais tendo entre cinco a seis filhos de uma vez, eles têm a capacidade de voltar à forma humana, muitas vezes somente tendo filhos em sua forma humana dois nascem humanos e dois transformados.

Podem infectar outras raças e controlá-las a seu bel prazer seu sangue também tem propriedades mágicas como vida parcial enlouquecer e desorientar quando seu sangue tem contato com os corpos e ferimentos de outros seres.

Alguns saíram com deformidades eles são leais a CIMSBICD.

Tendem a ter a aparência de pessoas altas esguias e cabelos compridos variando a sua coloração conforme a espécie e suas origens genéticas, dizem serem parentes de crocotores alguns são designados a escavações e ruínas.

Na maior parte são espiões e caçadores de recompensa e mercenários a serviço de Zariel e Anafios o primeiro de sua espécie e aliado da grande rainha Zariel.

Anafios recebeu grandes poderes de Zariel, se fundiu a um devorador de pecados e ganhou poderes mágicos dessa fusão, o que o proibiu de morder outras criaturas, sendo alertado por Zariel que o avisou que poderia causar alguns efeitos colaterais aqueles a que forem mordidos.

Convencido por Zariel a enfrentar e unificar as tribos espalhadas por todo o mundo ate mesmo tribo menores ele então soube dos lobisomens desgarrados e aqueles que eram lobisomens desordeiros.

Muitos anos assim passaram e com a bencao e ajuda de Zariel sua tribo e esposa viajou ate a antiga tribo de seu irmão.

E assim ele intimou seu irmão e o obrigou a duelar.

Houve uma grande comoção na tribo, todos aqueles que ainda descendem e ainda viviam nesta tribo pensavam que o mostro mestico estava morto não esperavam que retornasse.

Ainda assim seu irmão tal como era jovem e tao alto ainda viviam e não havia envelhecido mas mesmo assim era valente e aceitou.

Zariel pos tudo como sendo o acordo se Anafios vencesse ele mataria todos da tribo não distinguindo adultos de crianças e destruiria a linhagem de seu irmão, se perdesse ele seria morto e poderiam fazer o que quiser.

Pois bem seu irmão arrogante aceitou não sabendo no que Anafios se tornou e nem sabia que este dia seria o fim de sua tribo.

No meio da tribo ao redor das grandes arvores que os cercavam em um único momento que o vento parou os dois se avaliavam circulando entre si e no momento seguinte se transformaram em enormes lobos monstruosos e garras e presas salientes.

Porem ao contrario de seu irmão um grande homem lobo cinzento Anafios era negro quatro vezes maior que outrora fora guarras muito longas olhos vermelhos era uma visão de um monstro.

Mesmo o medo deste encontro foi passado de geração em geração pelas testemunhas e descendentes de Anafios e Zariel.

Zandor o meio irmão mostrou aparente medo deste encontro porem não podia mais volta em sua decisão sua família tribo e amigos estavam em jogo.

Em meio a trombada que se seguiu Zador foi jogado muitas vezes em diversas direções e igualmente seu irmão que tinham marcas de presas e sangue escorrendo de diversos pontos de seu corpo.

Ao contrario de Zandor, Anafios não estava debilitado já que o próprio se curava dentro de instantes, a batalha não durou pouco mais de dez minutos.

Onde eles se encntraram em uma única mordida Anafios arrancou sua cabeça e bebeu seu sangue dilacerando seu corpo e o comendo.

Todos assim se posicionaram para lutar, mesmo os mais jovens com medo em suas feições e os mais experientes se transformaram em instantes para a batalha e carnificina que se seguia.

Zariel obersava de camarote enquanto os filhos de Anafios e Eldaria se juntavam em suas transformações e matavam juntamente com seus pais a tribo de lobisomens.

Muitos daqueles que viam uma luta sem sentido tentavam fugir porem eram encurralados e devorados.

Os uivos dos lobos eram ouvidos a distancias sendo um aviso para ninguém se aproximar.

Os corpos dos lobisomens se trombavam em combate guarras sangue e partes de órgãos dilacerados espalhados enquanto outros lutavam pelas suas vidas.

Lobos contra mesticos lobo vampiros, e assim todos tiverma suas cabeças arrancadas e seu sangue drenado em pouco tempo.

Depois que todos estavam mortos os vencedores queimaram as casas e espalharam sal ao seu redor extinguindo tudo ate mesmo plantações que estavam sendo cultivadas.

E assim prosseguiam seu caminho, onde mais tarde seriam contada esta historia por muitas gerações.

Mais tarde e muitos anos depois de fazer sua vingança em meio aos grandes conflitos internos das doze tribos de lobisomens que se seguiram Anafios convocou cada um dos mensageiros dos lideres das treze matilhas de lobisomens e outras matilhas menores para uma disputa ao qual se vencesse ele poderia assumir as tribos em uma so matilha.

Mesmo estando em desvantagem ele treinou por dez meses ampliando sua forca física quando cada um dos lideres das tribos aceitou sua oferta juntamente com um acressimo de magia concebido por Zariel.

Que fique claro que ao contrario de Anafios Eldaria e inúmeros lobisomens as ordens de Zariel controlavam suas transformações e as outras matilhas eram dispersas e se transformavam apenas nas luas cheias.

E assim com a promessa de controlar a si mesmo em qualquer momento.

Em meio a disputa entre os lobisomens que não hesitaram em enfrentar ele ao mesmo tempo sendo unida a forca física e a mental Anafios derrotou cada um dos lideres dos treze clãs e assim bebendo seu sangue e comendo seus corações os destrocando.

Ele então se tornou o grande líder das treze matilhas formando assim uma única matilha de uma nova geração de lobisomens.

Mas ele foi designado a trabalhar no centro de pesquisas na criação e vendas de mutantes seu DNA como sangue tecidos e salivas são usadas na criação de suas licantropias e criaturas alteradas e hibridas.

Eles adoram locais desabitados e isolados apenas vivendo no meio urbano quando estão na forma humana, alguns se transformam na lua crescente dependendo do dia de nascimento.

Porem com o passar do tempo podiam se transformar quando e como quiser.

Suas fraquezas não se manifestam na forma humana, vivem como uns simples humanos e tendem a ter limites com relação a alho e prata, mas podem pegar e se alimentar dela na forma humana.

Mas com a geração de novos lobisomens eles não tiveram a limitação da lua e conseguiram como Anafios e seus filhos o seu controle e consciência tanto a transformação em qualquer momento de sua vida.

Eles são espiões e agentes infiltrados para a destruição dos clãs inimigos e a extinção da linhagem do inimigo de Anafios e da CIMSBICD.

Os únicos lobisomens qual ainda não foram convertidos são o de todo o Reino Unido, por sua vez não houve diplomacia entre estas espécies já que neste país a licantropia e vista como doença e muitos afetados por ela são vitimas do preconceito.

Visto que neste ângulo não a matilhas de lobisomens do reino unido apenas lobisomens dispersos sem emprego.

Muitos deles por sua vez são mortos ou morrem de doenças ou fogem vivendo em florestas porem não são unidos.

O próprio governo magico ou de alguma forma o governo do pais não auxilia e não ajuda estas criaturas nem criam novas leis para seu auxilio.

Zariel vendo a unificação de tantas tribos liderando muitos outros purificadores os levou fora do tempo nos confins do equilíbrio onde com rezas e um ritual de purificação e calmas eles reuniram entidades primordiais na unificação da essência espiritual e assim unindo as mentes de tribos e espíritos antigos da Weaver.

E assim no ano de 1997 a antiga organização Pandora tomou as devidas providencias fundando uma de suas filiais no Reino Undo e pressionando o governo com envio de verbas chantagem suborno e diversos meios com o auxilio de Anafios com clinicas espalhadas em diversos pontos.

Porem a parte difícil foi convencer os lobisomens a se unirem mas parecia que a única alternativa foi convencer a todos a abandonar o Reino Unido para os Estados Unidos e outros países onde já havia uma grande ajuda e maneiras de ajudar e convertem licantropos e diversas espécies de racas de homens cobra homens urso e diversas espécies de filhos da lua como ficaram sendo chamados.

Os licantropos convertidos foram chamados de filhos da lua já que com a mudança eles se transforamcao não somente em lobos mas em diversas espécies de criaturas metade homem metade animal em qualquer fase do dia e podiam se transformar e controlar a vontade.

Tudo isso graças aos inúmeros testes dos laboratórios e toxinas criadas pelos cientistas tanto da organização Amanhecer e a organização Pandora.

Posteriormente no ano de 1997 comecaram a convertem os lobisomens do Reino Unido oferecendo o que seu governo não podia a eles passaram suas transformações sendo um gene dominante e controlado com a matilha controlado por Anafios e servindo a Zariel.

Porem o governo britânico versão magica esta muito a desejar e por isso a organzacao se aproveita da própria fraquesa convertendo inúmeros cidadãos entre eles tanto humanos quanto mágicos deslocando de local em local estas criaturas despresadas e esquecidas vitimas do racismo e preconceito do governo e de outros cidadãos com mais chances de vencer, se aproveitando da fraquesa e indiferença.

Por assim muitos cidadãos estavam desgostosos e por sua vez o governo não fazia e se tornou cada vez menos influente a insatisfação dos cidadão principalmente mágicos.

Abrindo caminhos para seus súditos serem seduzidos por proprostos de outros países e pela organização liderada por Zariel.

Sendo um prato cheio de oportunidades para a entrada da organização Pandora que já estava enraizada a muito tempo se aproveitando da fraqueza e incompetência do governo..

E assim não apenas no Reino Unido mas em diversos outros países a organização Pandora se infiltrava usurpando o poder de vários governos inaptos e ao qual não tinham tanta influencia deixando o campo aberto a Zariel...

Vampiros

Quanto aos vampiros muitos daqueles que ainda não foram abordados por um enviado de Zariel fazem partes de ceitas e clas vamprircos.

Com os novos muitos deles se adequaram ao Sol e assim poeriam andar durante o dia e não seriam particularmente afetados pelo Sol.

Alho estaca e outros procedimentos não fazem efeitos a vampiros.

Nem o sol poderia matar apenas se desmembrasse e encediasse o vampiro dariam o seu fim.

Eldarianos e aliados de Zariel podem andar de dia não são afetados pelo sol não brilham procriam entre si porem se alimentam de sangue.

Eladarianos podem nascer de outros eldarianos ou de humanos de vampriso não tendo suas fraquesas e assim herdando seus poderes.

Podem comer alimentos humanos e beber sangue tanto humanos quanto de outros animais.

Existem também aqueles filhos de magos e vampiros herdando seus poderes e sua grande agilidade.

Muitos deles nascem com poderes mutantes tais como criar barreiras e outros tantos poderes da insanidade.

Desta forma a gestação dura não mais do que cinco meses e assim o feto abre caminho ao final da gestação a base dos dentes, se não abrirem sua barriga e usarem como uma cesariana.

Eles não herdam qualquer fraquesa mas são escolhidos como o cla de Eldaria também os mesticos de diversas espécies tanto da miscigenacoa vampiro humano quanto vampiro lobisomens e homens gato ou homens cobra filhos e descendentes de Lilith ou Zariel.

Podendo mudar de forma e assim a nova espécie nasceu.

Eldaria por sua vez igual a seu marido Anafios se tornou a líder de todos os clas vampíricos e assim dividindo em pequenas faccoes ou clas e em meio a grande luta ela vencendo os inúmeros clas e seus lideres.

Os dois são lideres de diversas racas os vampiros e os mesticos por sua vez vam a procura de Eldadria que formou e unificou os inúmeros clas que assim se dividiram em pequenas famílias e servindo a Eldaria e por sua vez Zariel.

A guerra da Retomada

Na guerra da Retomada Abigor um demônio profético visitou Tenebra uma das rainhas de inúmeros reinos infernais aquele ao qual tem seu nome, a fim de comandar 60 legiões em seu comando para ter seu direito aceito pelo seu marido, porem seu próprio marido estava sendo influenciado e usado a favor de Zariel que o grande senhor do Abismo Zandikiror mais e mais se afastava de sua rainha...

Houve um tempo em que os reinos divididos e enegrecidos pela discórdia e mutilação não pode esquecer que sua esposa teria sua parte dos ganhos.

Muitos lobisomens ou como são chamados de Garou foram enganados por muitos anos ate os dias recentes do ano de 1997 com relação aos registros sagrados que foram roubados e foram deixadas copias em seu lugar.

A grande fênix guarda as escrituras sagradas na arvore celestial onde são tomadas por garras arvores e uma dimensão florestal e densa que ali vive a fênix.

Os registros originais foram guardados em um dos cofres da CIMSBICD, juntamente com milhares de registros históricos também substituídos ou ate mesmo roubados, melhor dizendo furtados...

Porem em meio a grande trégua e desolação em Tenebra o reion dimensional do inferno estava sendo convertido em prol dos poderes de Zariel que cada vez mais dominava e unificava diversos reinos infernais.

Desta forma foi aberta uma grande disputa de poderes entre a rainha Tenebra que se recusava a abdicar ao posto e poderes do Reino seu consorte e Zariel que juntava cada vez mais aliados e aqueles que não se uniao desapareciam ou eram obliterados.

E assim Abigor na fortaleza da desolação foi visitado por Zariel que com seus muitos aliados usaram seus poderes em Abigor sendo forcado a ver o futuro de um milhão de anos a frente e assim destruindo sua sanidade e seu consciente já que não so isso foi feito e também suas lembranças fonte de conhecimento ele se tronou desequilibrado e preso nos seus calabouços.

Usando seu conhecimento adquirido ela juntou forcas aliados de cinco feudos infernais e rumou sem dar qualquer alarde e assim começaram a destruir a fortaleza de Teneblilis e de onde aqueles que eram seus laidos começaram a guerrear com seus ocupantes matando os soldados de Tenebra e forca dispersas assim que se seguiram tantaram proteger Tenebra e a fortaleza que aos poucos eram invadidas e assim em meio ao caos que se seguiu Tenebra tentou fugir pelas antigas ruinas das cavernas subterrâneas e assim foi surpreendidas por Zariel e suas tropas que já estavam preparadas seu concorte já havia traído em meio a batalha que destruiu e incinerou as ruainas e parte da fortaleza ouve a batalha lembrada pelos sobreviventes e aliados de Zariel.

Era uma luta de vontades onde quem perceverrou foi Zariel que lancava energias e rajadas em direção e possuía diversos de seus aliados e assim em meio a luta que se seguiu no ceu as explosões eram cosntantes e tenebrosas e assim Zariel sendo a mais poderosa destruiu suaas barreiras a obliterando e devorando sua existência.

Mais tarde ela matou o consorte de Tenebra que o achava um demônio traiçoeiro e assim não precisava mais dele.

Com essa vitora ela unificou todas as dimensões infernais de todos os lordes demônios que enfrentou criando a forataleza da Ruina e dando nomes a diversos feudos e assim criando uma dimensão infernal chamadas de Reino da Desolacao e da Ruina, onde anteriormente eram governadas tanto por Hela, Enma O, Tenebra O Senhor do Abismo, Anubis e diversos Inimigos ao qual as profundezas do Abismo também se tornaram seus territórios.

E assim concedendo poderes a seus seguidores dividindo feudos diversos e cargos de senhores feudais e diversos generais.

Entre seus domínios esta o abismo do medo. E as varias cavernas da Floresta da Perdicao que estão interligadas e os seus territórios são listados abaixo.

Floresta da Perdição e Seus Desígnios.

Todas as cavernas existentes no Brasil são interligadas entre si formando imensos corredores e lagos subterrâneos sem fim e assim formando labirintos e ilusões dispersas formando a chamada grande floresta das cavernas imperiais.

Quanto a floresta da perdição nem todas as luzes chegam a floresta porem luz artificial através da tecnologia foi colocada em toda a sua extensão interligando fios de eletricidade onde em alguns pontos altos dos ramos que se entrelaçam acima das arvores com bolas multicoloridas.

Conforme os anos passaram os ramos ficavam cada vez mais unidos e espessos e a luz do sol não entrava mais.

E assim magia não funcionava naquele local amaldiçoado, os próprios animais e os espíritos ignoram os vivos.

Em uma de suas cavernas nas três primeiras Zariel criou os Poços Dos Desígnios da Perdição são mais de cem interligados por pontes que ficam a metros de altura percorrendo cada extensão da entrada a saída fazendo cruzamentos em toda a sua extensão.

Ao redor dos poços e em suas paredes existem inscrições esculpidas em mármore e pedra todas em idioma indígena e idiomas antigos e esquecidos.

Esses poços são formados e tem em seu interior ervas magicas e propriedades magicas borbulham constantemente tendo uma coloração alaranjada e especa.

Elas são especiais podendo ressuscitar os mortos não importando quantas vezes forem mortos contando que sejam jogados em seus líquidos espessos e profundo.

Porem eles não voltam como seres humans normais.

Dando vigor e a capacidade de voltar a superfície.

E onde começaram ao longo dos anos serem habitadas exclusivamente por repteis principalmente cobras de diversos tamanhos.

Os animais reptilianos ao longo dos anos adquiriram a habilidade de se comunicar entre si e tanto com os visitantes que excursionavam pelos labirintos.

Ao longo das paredes das cavernas e labirintos existem inscrições e símbolos espalhados pelas paredes tão antigas quanto os seus próprios habitantes todas elas escritas em língua de cobra.

Profecias esculpidas nas paredes datadas de milênios atrás.

Os labirintos se tornavam pontos turísticos e espécies de metros já que cada túnel parece um portal para qualquer dimensão e mundos mágicos levando a diversos outros vilarejos e muitas outras cidades espalhadas pelo mundo afora também tem um de seus labirintos levando tanto a prédios históricos quanto a própria CIMSBICD.

Mas o próprio local e desabitado por seres vivos bípedes ou seres humanos em geral já que o local e onde a maior concentração de espíritos e uma grande massa de insanidade e energia espiritual e animais que rastejam a sua volta.

Sendo que aqueles com descendência ou influencia com o poder das trevas tendem a sentirem a influencia da energia que fica ao redor.

Causando assim alucinações e exposição prolongada visões e caindo em sono profundo pesadelos e predições catastróficas.

As próprias alucinações somente afetam pessoas sensíveis e influenciadas com os poderes da escuridão e com afinidades com cobras e videntes que são seriamente afetadas onde por sua vez imediatamente tendo profecias e visões e outros seres reptilianos.

Porem em contraparte estão os inúmeros Poços das Aguas da Vida que ficam espalhados em toda a extensão do Vale da Perdição.

Onde ao fundo aqueles que não sobreviveram estão seus esqueletos e suas centenas de almas atormentadas vagando eternamente sem distinguir aqueles que excursionam em sua morada.

Seus olhos vidrados e aprisionados.

Que por incrível que aconteça os animais que vivem la são cegos e os animais reptilianos se alimentam das almas aprisionadas sendo centenas que vagueiam pelo local.

E os corpos que estão do fundo das aguas cristalina são também os alimentos das serpentes que nadam ate onde estão os corpos alimentando as por centenas de anos.

As cavernas além de serem habitadas por repteis também são habitadas por morcegos e criaturas noturnas estas por sua vez convivem com as evoluções e mutações secudaria de morcegos cujos sentidos dependem exclusivamente de suas audições já que por viverem em completa escuridão e nas cavernas são completamente cegos.

E são criaturas humanoides e com asas e pegajosos e escamosos e assim se aliementao de turistas desavisados e onde comem ainda vivos e assim formando rios de sangue além de conviverem com produtos derivados das trevas eternas e de escuridão.

Ao longo dos anos foram colocados luses vermelhas flutuantes estas não ajudavam muito e não influenciavam na visão além de mostrar caminhos sinuosos a os convidados estas criaturas eram carnívoras e apenas aqueles que eram convidados por Zariel não eram devoradas apenas comendo animais menores.

E assim onde guardaram objetos de valor.

Nas profundezas das cavernas em suas inúmeras ligações e portais existiam cachoeiras e rios subterrâneos e estas eram desaguadas em rios e cachoeiras de aguas cristalinas e muitos poços de sangue de vitimas e também ossos espalhados e ao longo de toda a sua extensão existiam ruinas de cidades destruídas pedras e monumentos decadentes eram maiores que uma simples cidade era o portal para o reino sombrio onde havia lojas que o que apenas sobrou foram seus pilares e ruinas extensas.

Todas as cidades ou o que sobraram delas eram ligadas e sua extensão era imensa e percorriam todos os vales subterrâneos.

Vale da Perdicao

Este sendo guiado pelas cavernas em suas muitas entradas este vale fica em Itu por sua vez as inúmeras cavernas e corredores sem fim são grandes os animais que vivem la.

Mesmo que os animais estão em constante mudança e nunca param de crescer e são maiores que um animal comum e por sua vez tatus gigantes e ate mesmo cachorros imensos.

Sendo que ate mesmo cães infernais maiores que o normal.

Sendo que e um local onde se propaga a essência da insanidade e muito concentrado e sua nevoa corrompe e leva como o próprio nome já a diz a perdição e a loucura porem podendo se acostumar e assim ficando resistente a insanidade.

Uns dos motivos que os animais e as criaturas magicas são maiores que o normal e as pessoas são descontrolados.

Como em todas as cavernas e os locais as cobras que percorrem as redondezas são também maiores do tamanho de basiliscos e mais de cem metros de comprimento.

Os lagartos são grandes e venenosoa em sua natureza.

Vale dos Cinco Vilarejos: Mereis

Tanto o Vale dos Cinco Vilarejos quanto a Floresta da Perdição tem conexões, seguindo o túnel da Floresta da Perdição ate seu fundo estará do outro lado do vale na Entrada de Mereis.

Tanto os inúmeros corredores do divinatório que fica no conselho da CIMSBICD levam também aos corredores e tuneis das cavernas e as próprias cavernas e inúmeros corredores sombrios também levam ao conselho.

Pouco tempo depois as cobras tomaram os dois locais como seu e assim percorrem continuamente os tuneis e as duas cidades sem descanso e os familiares de Dalini e de toda a família de Zmey e cobras de todas as espécies e tamanhos se mudaram para aquelas florestas e tuneis onde também como disse são a morada exclusiva de videntes e profetas tais como a própria Cassandra e seus familiares e descendentes.

As serpentes parecem não reconhecer ninguém que viva pelo fato de pronunciarem repetidamente sem parar em sua língua.

"Viva a serpente de plumas"

"Viva a cabeça da serpente"

"Viva a Cabeca do Demonio"

"Viva a deusa demônio"

"Viva a mestra das Cobras"

Sem descanso e sem parar percorrendo sinuosamente os tuneis, grutas e corredores e ocasionalmente comendo espíritos.

Ate mesmo basiliscos por sua vez vivem nessas florestas porem mesmo os animais mais peçonhentos não se atreveriam a devorar ou a matar outros animais e pessoas que vivem nestas florestas.

Os animais peçonhentos por sua vez tais como hidras e basiliscos se alimentam de espíritos e se forem comer saem das florestas para comer animais tais como felinos e herbívoros como vacas e outros rebanhos ovinos sendo estes ovelhas e gados criados exclusivamente para o abate sendo ate mesmo cavalos e outros animais.

Natasha por sua vez teve uma filha serpente vidente esta teve o nome de Cintia e se tornou a serpente vidente.

Cintia foi tirada de sua mãe por sua avo logo depois de seu nascimento graças a uma visão que Zariel teve antes de seu nascimento e foi criada pela serpente Zmey.

Pouco depois se tornou uma vidente profetisa aconselhando a todos onde posteriormente se casou com um primo serpente.

Em uma de suas visões a mandou depois que a cada sete anos e depois de ter filhos, netos e bisnetos ela começou viver em Merei onde começou a fazer festas cerimonias e diversos empreendimentos sacrificando sete donzelas virgens todas suas filhas em cerimonias arcaicas onde reuniam todas as serpentes.

As próprias donzelas se apunhalam se com punhais sagrados no grande altar.

Onde se formariam pentagramas e diversos círculos mágicos nas cerimonias as serpentes se reúnem recitando unidas no ato do sacrifício as mesmas cantilenas e no banho de sangue as serpentes se alimentam das donzelas posicionadas cada qual em seus pentagramas predizendo e fazendo profecias onde servem de alimento a elas logo em seguida.

Em todas as cerimonias todos os familiares se reúnem para festejar onde e servido comida e bebida a vontade e festa e dança e as serpentes rodeiam os convidados depois de seus alimentos. Tendo uma musica cerimonial e a grande comoção de convidados todos os anos e guardam as predições na arvore celestial da CIMSBICD.

As festas duram sete dias e sete noites desde que começam por volta das sete horas da manha dia sete de julho.

A cada sete anos o festival atrai muitos visitantes e turistas já que as serpentes videntes filhas e netas de Cintia e de Cassandra predizem os futuros de quem quiser ouvir cobrando o preço equivalente a visão.

Cintia tem pele avermelhada da cintura para cima seus olhos são verdes jades seus cabelos são negros como a noite tão compridos que chegam a ponta de sua calda e seu corpo sinuoso de serpente e da mesma coloração de seus olhos sendo escamosa tendo vinte metros de comprimento da cintura a calda grosa.

Já que todas as donzelas virgens são meio cobras meio mulheres e filhas de Cintia teve apenas filhos do sexo masculino estão vivos e já são casados com filhos eles também tem seus descendentes.

Cintia por sua vez casada com Andaluz filho de Cassandra e um mago serpente descendente de Zmey com o índio mago.

Floresta Digikan

Quanto a floresta Digikan tomada por criaturas das trevas ela também tem ligação com as cavernas indo pelo lado direto seguindo e frente, e onde e dominada exclusivamente por monstros e demônios e são simpatizantes pelos ofídios e tendo como único animal normal cobras que vagueiam pelas cavernas e circulam pelas florestas.

Então poucos exploradores se atreveram a penetrar a floresta ate recentemente foram designados pesquisadores quando as cobras começaram a ir e vir pela floresta com respectivos falantes de cobras.

Criaram meios artificias de criar luz que penetre na floresta sendo que em geral os animais que vivem la são cegos então conseguiram levar eletricidade para aquela escuridão.

E assim descobriram ruinas antigas inscrições talhada em pedra e mármore, reinos desabitados a muitos anos gravuras e pinturas esculpidas.

Existiram a milhares de anos deuses e grandes profecias onde aos poucos foram traduzidas.

Pareciam que a milhares de anos as três florestas eram cidades habitadas interligadas habitadas por reis serpentes, cada cidade era representada por um rei simbolizando assim um animal símbolo.

O rei serpente, o rei tigre e o rei corvo, cada um liderava um reino e se uniam em batalha cada um com poderes, derivados comandantes com poderes seus povos e civilizações simbolizando os poderes da natureza e do principio da vida.

Terra a serpente, Fogo o tigre e o corvo seu poder deriva do vento.

Porem não foi dito como e quando todos morreram, mas havia uma alusão a um mago com o símbolo do leão que começou uma guerra usando o poder das maldições, doenças e da morte...

Assim com a grande guerra após uma maldição houveram mortes e destruição para os três reinos

Porem ouve uma unanimidade adoravam repteis e faziam profecias com base nelas

Adoravam três deuses irmãos com sacerdotisas e sacerdotes existiam templos hoje em ruinas tomadas por plantas e destruídas onde e tudo habitado exclusivamente por cobras e monstros.

Eram grandes reinos que prosperavam mutuamente.

Rios de Sangue

Os rios de sangue são um local que fica entre as cavernas a floresta da perdição o abismo do inferno o tártaro e as dimensões de Summer Land e passando por cavernas infinitas e sem fim ele sendo um local onde se guardaram conhecimento suficiente onde mataria o portador e aquele que possivelmente viajaria ate la onde fica a ser chamado de Blood Moon.

Podendo ser localizadas em diversos pontos tais como as cavernas da fortaleza da ruina e seus calabouços na entrada das inúmeras cavernas e um portal dimensional no mundo humano.

Este mundo e banhado por rios e um mar de sangue onde existiram montanha de caveriras ossos e esqueletos dispersos porem ao se banhar nesta dimensão afundando ate suas profundezas iria ganhar imensos poderes conhecimentos infinitos e uma grande sabedoria seus poderes aumentariam em cinquenta vezes.

Ele também e ligados a o mundo da insanidade onde a incoerência reina e la onde e ligado ao senhor da insanidade.

Almas sofredoras estão sofrendo eternamente presenciando repetidamente as mesmas lembranças o mesmo sofrimento e constantemente presos la sem saberem como sai e impossibilitados de sair.

Porem nem tudo são flores já que as caverias e o rio coberto de sangue são daqueles que estiveram la e não voltaram e assim fazem parte deste lugar são almas inquietas e castigadas sem descanso ou volta nem vivas nem mortas.

Sendo pegajoso e vermelho, aqueles que são afetados pela magia negras e seus corpos danificados podem vir a este lugar amaldiçoado.

Porem apenas virao se forem convidados e assim apenas por Zariel que este mundo de conhecimento e o mundo dela onde são aguas profundas e infinitas e além de que podem vir apenas em almas em sua primeira visita e assim se conseguirem aguentar o choque do conhecimento e subirem a superfície dos rios de sangue e assim sobreviverem ele poderão ir embora.

Na segunda visita eles vao como alma novamente e assim adquirirão onisciências e voltaram a seus corpos.

E assim a terceira visita serão bem vindos de corpo e alma e assim jogados nas profundezas o choque das almas que te persseguirao irão enviar a ele conhecimento e assim se sobreviver e subir a superfície se tornaram a mago ou bruxa das dimensões aquele que poderá viajar pelas dimensões e pelo multiverso.

Nem todos sobrevivem as correntezas as almas inquietas e aqueles que viajam pela primeira vez as correntezas passam por alucinações variando entre realidade e fantasia passando por momentos tenebrosos e alucinações e assim houvera aquele que viajou pela primeira vez ao rio de sangue convidado e tanto de corpo e alma podendo voltar em choque e doente para o plano mortal com sua própria vontade com sua forma reetabelecida livre de qualquer maldição e praga colocados em seus corpos.

Porem isso poderá causar uma grande debilidade ao corpo estando em choque e uma enfermidade prolongado dependendo da tenacidade e da grande forca de vontade poderá se restabelecer ou não e se tornando o mago ou bruxa das dimensões.

Porem a cada cem anos e escolhido alguém que possa deliberadamente passar pelas provações do rio de sangue onde ele seria jogado vivo de corpo e alma no inferno diretamente no feldo dos arruinados onde ele deveriam percorrer os castigos e vencer usando sua própria forca de vontade e assim todos aquelas almas impuras que vivem no feudo dos arruinados devem pressentir a vinda do escolhido.

Se ele conseguir passar pela extencao de todo o feudo da ruina e adentrar a fortaleza da ruina ele deve entrar nas cavernas e ir ate a dimensão dos rios de sangue.

Se em 5 horas ele conseguir voltar e passar por todas as alucinações recorrentes das lembrancas das almas ele sera o escolhido a engolir a quantidade de mais de um milhão de pecados e almas impuras terá o conhecimento dos arruinados dos rios de sangue e de todos os demônios e almas impuras do feudo da ruina onde livre de seus pecados eles poderam ser libertos do infernoe seguir seus caminhos.

Consequentemente o escolhido se tornara o senhor das dimensões onde ele terá o poder e o conhecimento de todas as almas se tornara imortal poderá viajar no tempo e terá total controle deste poder.

Poderá cruzar dimensões e se tornar o devorador eterno dos pecados onde com ele todas as almas que viviam nos ruos de sangue entraram e se fundirão a sua alma.

Terá a garra do senhor das serpentes ele poderá absorver qualquer poder porem não poderá usar terá vetores e uma pedra em sua testa uma em cada mãos e uma em cada pe de cor verde as inscrições que circulam seu corpo como serpentes uma em cada braço e em cada perna ligando as pedras iguais e serpente se entrelaçando e em sua testa e seu copo e pes seus cabelos crescerão com ele chegando a sua própria altura três mechas vermelhas de suas raízes a seus pes.

Viveram entre as sombras e a luz terá o poder de se comunicar com serpentes e criaturas das trevas.

Seus olhos brilharam um azul incandescente e as vezes mostraram chamas azuladas.

Habilidades hipnóticas poderes de criar ilusões e manipular a mente com o contato com os olhos regeneracao celuar já que e imortal e assim podendo regenerar em instantes seu sangue sendo corrosivo e venenoso podendo se alimentar de almas e fazer a todos relembrarem seus piores medos e estarem presos e lembranças tenebrosas prender a todos em pesadelos e ilusões.

E assim fazer a todos prensenciem em sua mente as experiências tristes muitas vezes se alimentam de duas coisas uma o medo que poderam causar fazendo as pessoas verem o que mais teme criando uma lisao e pesadelos onde poderam ficar presos e se transformando no próprio medo ou criando ilusões onde poderão ataca a si próprios e a em alguns casoa o amor fazendo ele ver ilusões ou sentimentos tais como luxuria e ate experiências sexuais muitas vezes boas lembranças ficando presos em mundos imaginários em estados catatônicos onde suas próprias consciências os prendem.

Porem se eles não passarem no teste dos rios de sangue eles se tornarão parte dos rios de sangue e aqueles ao qual seriam libertos seram sugados aos rios de sangue onde iriam formar almas insanas e presas em seus próprios sofrimentos.

O local tem uma grande concentração de insanidade a ponto de ter criaturas nascidas da insanidade e não apenas sua vida mas também a sua própria existência de qualquer dimensão e realidade não existira mais sumindo do universoe indo parar nos rios de sangue como almas amaldiçoadas e sem qualquer proprosito ou qualquer futuro incapaz de reencarnar.

Muitas vezes esta e uma divindade que suaga pecados de pessoas a beira da morte favorecendo a seguir a um plano superior sendo que muitas vezes eles também se alimentam das almas e deixam seus corpos vivos como zumbis ao qual servem a eles como guerreiros sem vontade.

Muitas vezes sugam e liberam lembranças tenbrosas e fazem as pessoas presenciarem seus piores medos a ponto de enlouquecerem e assim induzindo ao suicídio.

Porem estas criaturas são iguais a qualquer ser humano e assim a única diferença e que eles podem fazer estas coisas não aparentam ter grande forca física porem podem impedir que qualquer demônios divindade ou ate mesmo alienígenas usem seus poderes podendo tirar e neutralizar seus poderes usando seu toque sendo temporário ou permanentemente, fazendo os viver em mundos de seonhos e ou de pesadelos.

Tendo habilidades proféticas e videndetes podendo saber o que vai acontecer em mil anos a frente ou o futuro de si próprio e ou de outras pessoas.

Como ele entrou um humano ele ira continuar em sua forma humana.

São imunes a poderes tanto humanos ou místicos porem podem ser afetados por ataques diretos mas nada impeca que se regenera ou desvie já que poder prever o futuro.

Eles não envelhecem nem mudam sua aparência já que não tem poder para mudar.

Eles podem localizar qualquer objeto ou pessao em qualquer lugar com seus poderes sabendo a distancia e ate onde passou.

Tendo habilidades limitadas de cura de outras pessoas.

Eles têm o poder chamado de Luz da Esperanca ou coração carmesim.

Este e o poder da imponencia capaz de impor uma grande presença mostrar os seus poderes purificadores capaz de trazer péssoas mortas a vida de no mazimo 9 anos atrás que não tivesse morrido de causas naturais sendo que assim nascem de seu coração o coração carmesim ou o joia da esperança ou cristal do coração.

Sendo uma pedra mística nascida de seu poder um condutor de seus poder capaz apenas de obedecer ao portador e nada mais.

Sendo este o poder de purificar e realizar os desejos mais íntimos vindos do coração ou os desejos dos arruinados.

Sendo que os desejos mais ntimos são os mais guardados ou desejos capazes de se ocultar.

Com o coração dos arruinados eles poder ir tao fundo nos coração que assim descobrirão os mais profundos dos desejos assim realizar.

Porem existe um preco a pagar sendo que se chama o contrato do coração capaz de valer a vontade e alma do desejo.

De um modo o coração carmesim não e capaz de matar porem ele e habitado de almas ao qual estavam dentro dos rios de sangue e assim formam conselheiros ao qual ajudam o portador do coração.

Podendo prever acontecidmentos e movimentos de oponentes e fazer perder suas consciências por horas.]e assim também enviando energia luminosa de cor vermelha com o objetivo de salvar e reconstruir instantaneamente.

São habitados por espeiritos da vingança e aqueles que não podem voltar a vida pelos ancestrais do portador concedendo sabedoria e conselhos guiando a todos.


	16. Chapter 16

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 16

A Grande biblioteca.

Ficaram reservados três andares para a biblioteca na CIMSBICD, onde ficou documentado mais de dois bilhões de acervos documentados entre eles sendo em grande maioria originais roubados desde 202- A.C., na grande maioria todos foram roubados de bibliotecas como Alexandria, tendo acervos diversos entre ele pergaminhos em grande conservação.

Os Aliados desertores

Ao longo dos anos tanto anjos como demônios deserdavam as tropas celestiais e infernais e procuravam refugio na terra muitos deles se não a maioria ia à busca de ajuda nas firmas de advocacia cuja administração e presidência ficavam ao cargo de Zariel e descendentes e também de muitos sócios das firmas que ela conseguia assim milhões de aliados que recebiam ajuda e auxilio.

Porem isso foi antes de fazerem um acordo de paz entre as duas forcas causadas por uma guerra entre as forcas primordiais.

A cada trezentos anos, sempre apareciam um anjo desertor amante de um demônio.

E aproximadamente quatro mil anos atrás houve o nascimento do primeiro meio anjo meio demônio, que recebeu um refugio e um esconderijo sem que as duas forcas soubessem de sua existência que era mantida em segredo ate hoje protegidos pelas forcas aliadas e sócios de seus inúmeros empreendimentos.

Porem seus familiares ganharam novas identidades e viveram por muitos anos na terra ate os dias de hoje.

Num momento depois de quase quinhentos anos desta vez as duas forcas souberam do motivo da deserção de dois generais do inferno e assim mandaram mensageiros e outros em sua busca.

Graças a inúmeros espiões que se infiltraram em cada uma das forcas Zariel foi em busca de auxiliar e trazer a seu lado antes que fossem mortos.

Estes dois eram os mais importantes soldados sendo chamados de:

Angelus Austodiens Aurora: A Grande generala cujo nome era Aurora Velaskis.

Sendo uma mulher alta esbelta de longos cabelos dourados e lisos e olhos verdes iguais a jades e asas de penas prateadas e corpo de pele dourada como o sol.

Seus seios eram avantajados e corpo escultural pernas grossas e firmes sendo magra e esbelta.

Princeps Chaos: o grande general chamado de Rafael Demétrius Um demônio de corpo escultural parecendo que esculpiram seus músculos em pedra, pele avermelhada cabelos negros e longos que vão ate a sua cintura e olhos de cor vermelha como sangue suas asas negras e tão longas quanto o seu corpo alto quase dois metros de altura e chifre curvados em sua cabeça.

Tudo começou como um jogo de poder onde cada um tentava subjugar o outro e em jogos de sedução porem cada um se apaixonou e fugiram de seus lares abandonando os exércitos procurando seus supostos aliados mas foram traídos ela engravidou e começaram a fugir...

Porem isso era antes da segunda guerra entre as duas forcas primordiais.

Quanto ao primeiro anjo caído...

Lucifer como a maioria ou todas as pessoas pensão não foi o primeiro anjo a deserdar as hostes celestes nem será o ultimo.

Ao longo dos anos ambos os lados infernais e celestiais tiveram desertores e muitos aqueles que não foram assassinados no processo ganharam novas identidades no mundo humano.

Passaram muitos anos em que a própria Zariel o transmutou em um bebe passaram cem anos neste estado e depois com outros tantos feitiços ele foi transmutado novamente em um adolescente ou a aparência de um adolescente.

Passando assim a ser um dos sócios de Zariel na firma da advocacia onde cada um divide os lucros...

As firmas de advocacia em si não e uma fachada já que lidam com leis e direitos tanto de humanos quanto de seres mágicos.

Muitas filiais estão espalhadas pelo mundo formando nomes diferentes.

Porem hoje o inferno passou a ser liderados por senhores infernais.

E assim dividido e o que pareciam dimensões infernais comandados por diversos senhores e deuses infernais cada um diferente do outro a maior dimensão infernal ao que pareciam tinha seus domínios nos baixos círculos infernais e estes eram comandados por Hades onde tinham níveis unificados e um reino somente seu de almas e uma dimensão própria do mundo espiritual.

Mas aos poucos o próprio Lucifer teve um de seus reinos postos e assim aos poucos não tendo memoria de seu relacionamente e lembranças de seu convívio com Zariel este havia ocupado posteriormente uma forma juvenil e assim comandado tropas em níveis inferiores infernais e assim não sabendo de futuros planos da Rainha da Ruina a seu respeito.

Barreira do Poder

Para fins comerciais e de grande influencia exterior muitas vezes comerciais puramente financeiras em muitos aspectos da sociedade diversificada que procurava abrigo na grande comunidade que surgia ao longo dos anos que se seguiam a própria barreira em si foi alterada e modificada em muitos aspectos.

De forma pratica e economicamente viável todos poderiam de alguma maneira ultrapassar pela barreira contanto que não prejudicassem diretamente e intencionalmente qualquer vivo.

De forma ambígua em muitos aspectos e puramente financeiro muitos daqueles que poderiam ser barrados poderiam de algum modo contribuir financeiramente e culturalmente para o país, muitos deles como gigantes se a barreira não fosse modificada eles não poderiam ultrapassar então como demônios mesmo aqueles que se uniriam futuramente ou formariam sociedade em firmas não poderiam passar.

E no dia 7 de julho do ano de 1986, houve uma grande reunião ministerial onde se discutiram a reformatação da barreira e propósitos futuros.

Então um mês depois ouve uma grande migração já que a barreira propriamente dita não estaria mais funcionando de maneira a proteger a natureza e a todos, mas a atrair investidores e aqueles que poderiam servir para a prosperidade do país.

Porem ela serviria para explorar e induzir a prosperidade e uso de riquezas em demasia dos investidores que seriam atraídos propositadamente influenciados pela atração magnética e magica.

Com apenas um único ponto aqueles que não investissem e causassem danos em demasia iriam ser obliterados e esquecidos muitos deles criaturas magicas iriam ser absorvidos pela energia liberada e fariam parte em essência pela barreira.

Desta forma ouve a criação de um novo departamento uma divisão de policiais especializados na obliteração de casos indesejados.

Também desta maneira eles poderiam confiscar bens e propriedes de pessoas.

Contenção e obliteração de mal elementos e de seres mal intencionados e seres que prejudicam intencionalmente.

Sendo um departamento altamente ativo e pessoas que se infiltram em departamentos especializados em conter mal elementos.

Treinados em conjurações e feitiços magos e sacerdotes especializados em simbiose.

Afiliados ao departamento de migração e emigração e a policia federal.

Mestres especializados em barreiras e tele transporte.

Burlar o Sistema

Quanto a locais protegidos magicamente onde foram feitos círculos mágicos impedindo o uso de magia porem a o circulo magico criados com o símbolo da COMSBICD um corvo em volto do sol e das serpentes entrelaçadas no centro do circulo mágicos com elementos sagrados onde se usam para entrar em locais onde não seria possível já que estariam protegidos.

Cada local protegidos do exterior, tais como presídios, prédios governamentais, sedes governamentais, empresas particulares e privadas, ONGS, bancos onde não seria possível entrar criando assim um meio de passar pelo sistema sem detecção saindo da mesma forma.

Desta forma os locais são protegidos magicamente como escolas e locais sagrados onde não seria permitido ou ate mesmo impossibilitado de ir e vir criando assim o chamado de Salto.

Um meio mais eficaz de brurlar o sistema da magia de outros países tais como Reino Unido e Estados Unidos.

O salto e passado de geração em geração para alunos brasileiros que aprendem também meios de destruir barreiras e proteções magicas comuns.

A língua de cobra e a escrita chamada de graptó̱s chréo̱si̱ ou também de scripto crimen esta sao escritas daqueles com o dom de falar com cobras.

Personagens alterados

Augusta Freire Bavero Landolfi (Linara)

Segunda argui maga princesa de Alendaises.

Audição aguçada mil vezes mais potente que o normal.

Aliada prima e amante de Alessandra, companheiras de trabalho e companheiras e doadoras genéticas de Eduarda.

Visão psíquica de 360 graus, podendo ver através da escuridão, podendo ver através de qualquer superfície, podendo congelar e petrificar com os olhos, fator de cura a nível celular porem e parcialmente sega como todos os descendentes de Zariel, sendo uma das poucas filhas da serpente com visão.

Paladar aguçado mil vezes mais forte.

Ampliar e estender os poderes alheios por superfícies e territórios sólidos.

Pequenos e grandes feitiços com a vos, báculos, cajados, cetros e diversos outros itens.

Convocação e invocação.

Regenerar, reconstruir, dividir, objetos, prédios superfícies e seres vivos podendo dividir reconstruir qualquer ser e separadas ao mesmo tempo reestruturando desmontar e montar, superfície estruturas e órgãos sendo limitados podendo manter vivas e, princesa de Alendaisis, tendo cabelos brancos olhos amendoados de cor de besouro o outro azul turquesa e estatura mediana, atualmente com 25 anos também princesa feiticeira e divindade.

Melissa Darkoni Landolfi a Endra

Cientista e também psiquiatra prima de Augusta e Alessandra, neuro cirurgia e psicóloga, também trabalha no asilo Arkan e juntamente com suas primas trabalham no mesmo laboratório e mae de Eduarda.

Seus poderes são similares aos de suas primas também pode usar magia tanto do submundo quanto magia divina

Despertar lembranças prever pequenos acontecimentos, sondar lembranças, filtrar memórias.

Voo super velocidade.

Reconstrução de objetos físicos.

Podendo se comunicar em todos os idiomas modificar e manipular a forma memória estrutura e consciência.

Alterar as emoções deixando as pessoas incrivelmente alegres.

Alquimia, transmutação e necromancia e feitiçaria, e arqui maga da CIMSBICD.

Dedala Uno Zero: A Bruxa Criança.

Sua aparência e de uma criança de dez anos de cabelos negros e algumas vezes vermelhos, olhos verdes e às vezes o negros toma todos os olhos e pele branca como leite.

Mas ela tem mais de seis mil anos de idade, ela oculta sua idade com seu poder mágico vindos das trevas eternas dos mundos das trevas inferiores, ou seja, do submundo.

Sua verdadeira forma e de uma criatura de chamas negras e chamas vermelhas e olhos negros, soltando raios de seus olhos, dentes ponte agudos e corpo escultural e compridos feitos de fumaça ela e a protetora e guarda costas de Eduarda ela se infiltra nas sombras e vigia constantemente.

Eduarda Esmeraldina Alessandra Penido Afine Landolfi (Union Leiraz)

Prever presente, passado, futuro e profetizar acontecimentos vindouros de sua vida.

Tanto a menina quanto Zariel compartilham alguns poderes tais como manipulação da memória como apagar a memória, filtrar e sondar lembranças, podendo conectar sua mente a de outros seres vendo através de seus olhos, visão remota, onisciência e onipresença mesmo que seus olhos estejam sempre fechados e não possa ver tendo poderes psíquicos e não possa ouvir já que tem o dom de ouvir pensamentos frequentemente, olhos completamente fechados jamais foi aberto tendo uma visão que pode ver através de qualquer estrutura e superfície, poderes mágicos sendo também arqui maga dos dois reinos porem ela e praticamente surda então ela não aprendeu leitura labial sendo uma amante da natureza e adora cachorros e gatos prever o futuro se conectar a mente de outras pessoas e usar a visão de qualquer criatura a seu favor.

Ressuscitar e curar tanto a si quanto qualquer pessoa fator de cura a nível celular, tele transporte, viajem pelas dimensões e pelo continuo tempo espaço, conceder vida a objetos inanimados e seres sem vida restaurando a forma e a forca concedendo poderes a aqueles que não os tem ampliando poderes e qualidades, podendo pressentir o perigo, sendo sensitiva e cognitiva, tele cinética, telepática, criar seres mágicos porem da mesma maneira ela pode neutralizar os poderes e impedir que qualquer meta humano use os seus poderes.

Conceder os desejos mais íntimos e qualquer coisa que desejarem concederem vida a cartões de monstros voo, intangibilidade, invisibilidade, neutralizar, tecnologia, consciência, o tempo, magia, clima, parar o tempo, neutralizar poderes, consciência tecnologia, qualidades, deixando as pessoas alegres e fascinadas, tendo os mesmos poderes, invisibilidade, intangibilidade, manipulação dos elementos da natureza como água, terra, madeira, minerais, metais, fogo, podendo ter todos os poderes de todos os super seres, com uma trava de segurança em seu pulso que permite controlar seus poderes, controle de magia poderes cósmicos energia radioativa podendo ter todos os poderes em seu DNA, viajar pelos sonhos e pelas mentes, manipular e controlar a ante matéria, invulnerabilidade, super forca e prever o futuro tanto da terra quanto de qualquer ser vivente ou não.

Quando Zariel ou Eduarda estão em locais ou se aproximam as águas congelam o sol perde o brilho, as pessoas dormem inconscientemente tudo para de funcionar as bombas não explodem, mas a frente o tempo para ficando congelado, tudo perde o brilho, a presença, tendo invulnerabilidade com um metal mais poderoso do universo, aparentando uma pele normal sendo baixa de 1,59 de altura e pesando 78 quilos sendo gordinha tendo cinco estômagos ela pode retirar os poderes de outras pessoas e impedir que usem seus poderes.

Os ventos param de soprar as nevoas se intensificam a chuva sopra como um sussurro dos espíritos a escuridão se alastra como sombras pela terra.

Pele cor branca como a neve cabelos castanhos claros e compridos e lisos que são compridos e são dez centímetros abaixo dos joelhos.

Quanto mais cura e ressuscita mais fome sente, ela aparenta ter 13 anos de idade sendo de estatura baixa com um metro e cinquenta e nove e sendo muito fofa sendo gordinha e rechonchuda com setenta e nove quilos porem ela tem um QI com mais de setecentos pontos.

Seus dentes são pontudos e prateados e seus caninos secretam veneno e são grossos sendo tão afiados quantos quaisquer navalhas podendo mastigar qualquer coisa desde borracha ultra resistente a rissarium um metal encontrado nos confins do universo do século final não quebrando, os dentes sendo três fileiras de dentes que se recompõem instantaneamente ao caírem ou quebrarem, capas de engolir e digerir qualquer coisa de tão forte e o acido de seus seis estômagos.

Qualquer coisa em contato com sua saliva e mastigada depois cuspidas se tornam bombas venenosas principalmente metal se tornam energia carregadas e podem explodir qualquer superfície.

Ela e um projeto genético criado em junção pelos governos do Brasil, Estados Unidos Inglaterra Russia, Japao, China e as duas Coreias, Floresta Distante, eles coletaram o material genético de todos os super seres para criar a arma suprema com o DNA da linhagem de Zil e suas filhas como casal Linara e Virdiu e como pai genético Lex Luthor e Edgar Guimaraes Lemos Rosa cientistas chefe encarregado do projeto grande soldado.

Eles uniram magia e ciência na criação de Union à união de todos os super seres, podendo copiar tanto o cheiro e poderes se metamorfosear em qualquer super ser e criatura alienígena e seus poderes.

Imune aos poderes mutantes e mágicos, pragas, maldições, doenças e qualquer magia e ao toque de qualquer mutante, revertendo qualquer ataque e deixando as pessoas sem poderes.

Ela foi criada com o intuito de suprimir os poderes mutantes e os poderes dos bruxos das trevas de nível Omega, assim fizeram em seu braço direito uma trava de segurança para controlar seus poderes com o intuito de travar alguns poderes que poderiam ficar fora do controle e para controla La e assim sendo ideia de Zil dar uma casa e mais liberdade para a menina que absorve qualidades e DNA o objeto em forma de um relógio em seu braço direito com cascas formando uma luva negra com botões ele tem todos os materiais genéticos catalogados e armazenados que podem ser ativados tanto pela garota quanto por aqueles que sabem o manual e os dados e como destravar o segredo de cada de material genético duplicador.

Ele tem botões de memória ao contato com a pele no relógio ele duplica o material genético e armazena em seu interior, sendo uma fonte de energia perpetua infinita e indestrutível e renovável.

Ela seria um clone Zariel se não tivesse todos os genes dos super seres, por que no processo de geração, Zariel colocou seu DNA também para ter uma sucessora, alem de juntar o DNA de Linara e Virdiu, quando Union ficar mais velha se tornara um clone perfeito de Zariel com todos os poderes de meta humanos.

Zariel criou a menina com o intuito da menina a substituir e ser a segunda em seu comando posteriormente para se tornar mais poderosa e se tornar uma criatura suprema, ela vai subjugar todos os meta humanos depois que ela neutralizar todos os poderes dos mega seres desta e de diversas outras dimensões.

Existem varias experiências e uma delas são nanites espécie de robôs microscópicos que foram criadas com o intuito de programação e alteração genética modificação da matéria aceleração de cura infiltrando se de formas microscópicas no organismo de criaturas mortas e vivas não importando sua natureza genética, eles funcionavam juntos as drogas experimentais para acelerar o crescimento acelerado orgânico da flora e fauna, junto com uma droga experimental derivada de uma planta popularmente conhecidas entre os cientistas chamados de Chipaim.

Edgar Guimaraes Lemos Rosa – Cabelos ruivos olhos castanhos, pele bronzeada de estatura alta e magro cientista e geneticista doador genético sendo biologicamente um dos pais de Eduarda trabalhando no projeto Union encarregado chefe e filho de Zariel com um mineiro amante de queijo e leite chamado de Eduardo Guimaraes proprietário de uma empresa de laticínios e também de uma clinica de fertilização artificial presidente e dono de uma empresa de exportação e importação e biotecnologia chamada de Alvorada com sede no Brasil.

A Origem de Union

Há muitos anos atrás quando o começaram os surgimentos dos primeiros super humanos, melhor dizendo a criação e o projeto do aperfeiçoamento da humanidade no experimento e foram descobertos seus grandes poderes foram de tamanha preocupação que muitas vezes tentaram fazer o registro dos super humanos, o que houve desentendimentos e muitas batalhas e crises internas em algumas organizações e também em alguns governos.

Porem mesmo estas descobertas eles continuaram a esconder da população a origem, ou melhor, dizendo o aparecimento e a criação e a existência dessas pessoas que evoluíram.

Muitas vezes antes do entendimento entre os humanos e os metas humanos ouve batalhas prisões e assassinatos de híbridos e super seres e humanos feitos por espiões e diversas organizações secretas e a população em geral nunca ficaram sabendo desses acontecimentos já que eram feitas secretamente porem isso não diminuía o medo da população humana pelas super raças e seus derivados.

Com o passar dos anos houve varias conspirações e lutas internas pelo controle e guerras envolvendo grandes lideres pelo controle dessas criaturas sobrenaturais se mantiveram ocultos da sociedade dos humanos normais quanto de outras civilizações ou ate mesmo de outras culturas ou seres das trevas e assim muitas vezes essas mesmas pessoas se escondiam da população normal, nunca em toda a historia uma organização secreta chamada Amanhecer liderada por Zariel fora descoberta ela se mantinha escondida da humanidade atuando por trás dos grandes lideres mundiais e apenas filiada a diversas criaturas.

Muitas organizações governamentais filiadas a organizações distintas e também secretas ou unidas a outros governos fracassaram em seus intentos tentaram controlar esses super seres diversas vezes em vão, porem a organização Amanhecer, mas os únicos que conseguiram com grande êxito fora apenas Zariel a organização Amanhecer com sua grande leva de super espiões.

Porem tudo isso começou no decorrer da primeira guerra mundial no ano de 1914.

Tanto o presidente dos Estados Unidos da época quanto os seus aliados de outros países se encontraram com Zariel num local secreto e assim empenharam diversos cientistas e verbas para a criação do super soldado, antes das fileiras inimigas entrarem em território e começarem a guerrear em trincheiras.

Os cientistas se encontraram com Zariel com o projeto do super soldado.

Esta mulher era a cientista encarregada com o experimento ela era a cientista responsável.

Muitos soldados se submeteram voluntariamente como cobaias para o experimento na criação de um soldado universal e com amplo sucesso eles foram levados secretamente e forjaram suas mortes recebendo novas identidades e novas pátrias.

Ou o nome do soldado como Lordes da Guerra ou Bestas da Guerra ou Exercito Imortal eles foram submetidos a infindáveis experimentos e processos químicos e alterações genéticas.

O experimento consistia no exercito imortal ou soldados capazes de se regenerar a nível celular instantaneamente.

Porem com os experimentos causando incríveis mutações em longo prazo e células alteradas e anomalias.

Muitas vezes na criação de humanos com a capacidade de se alimentar de magia porem eram apenas soldados e seus genes foram passados através de fluidos corporais e seu DNA formando novas raças.

Esses seres adquiriram a capacidade de devorar as almas de seus inimigos e se alimentar da energia vital e magicas daqueles a quem enfrentaram.

Estes soldados alterados ganharam forca descomunal imunidade a magia constante mutação insanidade converter seu corpo em armas invulnerabilidade a certo nível.

Porem algumas cobaias que se submeteram aos experimentos enlouqueceram completamente e não distinguiram inimigos de aliados sendo jogados no meio do campo inimigo e matando sem distinção e em compensação eram exterminadas ou em alguns casos eram colocadas em quarentena muitas vezes isoladas da sociedade permanentemente ou ate fazerem a diluição do gene alterado muitas vezes eles isolavam o material genético de sua corrente de DNA.

Desta forma sendo criada a dimensão de banimento com o intuito de deixarem estes experimentos mal sucedidos em câmeras de extasi onde estariam hibernando e sendo tratados para adquirirem o controle de sua mente.

Assim foi chamado de Gene Z este gene era passado de geração em geração fazendo com que seus descendentes evoluíssem se tornando armas vivas causando certo grau de mutações muitas vezes eles não morriam totalmente antes de diversos outros testes e o aperfeiçoamento da droga em muitos outros experimentos...

Uma mordida, saliva, sangue ou material genético do portador do gene z pode infectar uma pessoa que aparentemente sobreviveu e se tornando exatamente igual a aquele que o infectou ou evoluindo e não sendo controlada pelas mutações.

Esse experimento alterou a genética e aparência da cobaia se tornando uma arma humana sendo passada de geração em geração.

Se tornado um grande expert em artes marciais e grande e descomunais poderes psíquicos e paranormais.

Porem o que mais se alimentavam eram de seus inimigos ainda vivos e quando não se alimentavam se seres humanos e eles se alimentavam de emoções principalmente amor quando se apaixonavam porem que não amava devorava lentamente de magia de bruxos, muitos deles tinham aversão a criaturas magicas e a pessoas com poderes mágicos.

O estranho de tudo isso era que eles seduziam vitimas de tanto do mesmo sexo quanto do sexo oposto e tornavam seus escravos sexuais e consumiam sua energia vital ate suas vitimas definharem e morrerem.

Suas vitimas se tornavam pessoas desgostosas e apáticas.

Alguns soldados se tornavam violentos e sanguinários e outros não aqueles que enlouqueciam eram retirados da sociedade e colocados em quarentena ou ate mesmo isolados em campus de treino onde eram treinados como caçadores e guardiões ate estarem aptos a viverem em sociedade ou camuflarem sua aparência e seu comportamento.

Um efeito colateral de se alimentando da magia alheia fazendo com que os bruxos ou bruxas definhassem lentamente ate morrer, isso se realmente se apaixonarem eles não matavam suas vitimas eles se alimentariam de amor e compaixão.

Porem continuavam aparentemente humanos e desenvolviam grande inteligência.

O gene z também tinham propriedades medicinais e cientificas regenerando a nível celular curando doenças porem este experimento não era viável porque causavam mutações irregulares, deformações e ficavam a beira da insanidade sendo mentalmente instáveis porem mais tarde os portadores controlavam a mutação a seu prazer modificando a sim a proteína..

Porem isso mudou quando aperfeiçoaram o gene z alterando algumas de suas substancias e proteínas e assim criando uma nova leva de seres alterados.

Um dos primeiros presidentes mais famosos dos Estados Unidos, Roosevelt, se encontrou secretamente com Zil ou Zariel ou ate mesmo Dama de Vermelho como achar melhor Zariel ao quais todos a chamavam de grande dama naquela época ou a conheciam como a dama de vermelho ate os dias de hoje.

Eles se encontraram no meio da segunda guerra mundial depois do encontro de um seguidor de Zariel com o próprio presidente.

No ano de 1945, no meio da Segunda Guerra Mundial, enquanto os soldados guerreavam em meio às batalhas no campo de guerra...

Na Casa Branca no dia 15 de marco de 1945, num dia chuvoso e tenebroso envolto de uma tempestade mística e sobrenatural provocada pela própria Zariel, uma caravana de carros de cor vileta blindados se dirigindo ao portão.

Uma janela e aberta um braço comprido de cor azul mostrando um cartão de cor negra, assim entre as chuvas torrenciais, trovoes e relâmpagos por todos os lados, o portão se abre com um rangido e vários carros se dirigem para o interior da propriedade, os primeiros à frente se abrem e varias pessoas encapuzadas se dirigem para o ultimo carro, e o primeiro dos encapuzados e assim abrem a porta da maior limusine de cor preta e assim saem nevoas peroladas e do interior um ser alto igualmente encapuzado de cor preta, e assim esse ser segue a frente e os outros seguem atrás.

Roosevelt usava um terno de cor bege e sapatos mocassim pretos ele estava sentado em uma poltrona preta em uma sala circular de cor bege, ele tomava o café em uma xícara, que de repente, todo o interior começa a clarear sua xícara começa a esquentar, apreensivo a coloca apressadamente em uma mesinha próxima, e nesse momento ouve alguém bate na porta de entrada desta pequena sala onde ele esta.

Assustado ele diz:

−Entre!

Um homem de aparência frágil usando um terno preto e sapatos da mesma cor ele tinha uma expressão assustado vindo acompanhado de uma mulher baixa com cabelos pretos e um homem alto também de cabelos pretos, os dois usavam uma capa de cor azul comprido sem capuz as capas cobriam todo o, este homem de aparência frágil, disse enquanto seu corpo tremia:

− Senhor, eles chegaram e os mensageiros querem falar com o senhor:

Tão assustado quanto o mensageiro, que foi embora ele disse: − Peca para eles entrarem!

E assim o homem de aparência frágil saiu enquanto o presidente estava com as mãos tremendo e apreensivo, ficando a sos com os mensageiros, enquanto eles começam a dizer.

─ As diretrizes com o encontro com a rainha mandam o senhor se dirigir a ela como rainha ou majestade Zariel, nunca se dirija a ela, sempre deixe ela tomar a iniciativa e ela esta na outra sala a segunda ao lado, não deve levar nenhuma caneta, papel, ou qualquer artigo ou material.

O presidente se levantou e acompanhou os dois a sala onde Zariel estava

Poucos minutos depois a porta se abre estranhamente sem qualquer ajuda ou pessoa para abrir, uma nevoa e trovoes então o presidente entra e la sentada impetuosamente esta Zariel com as pernas cruzadas sentada em uma poltrona sem o capuz, seu vestido era roxo e comprido que salientava seu corpo seu vestido era semitransparente que chegava ate seus joelhos usava sapatilhas vermelhas, tinha olhos luminosos e brilhantes de cor verde com salpicos de cores brancas e douradas, sendo alta de dois metros de altura esbelta e musculosa seus cabelos eram louros platinados mechas vermelhos, mas metade estava em chamas perpetuas flamejantes que parecia energia cósmica, mas ela não estava sozinha tinha vários empregados ao seu redor, alguns sentados e outros em pe sendo uma sala ampla e iluminada.

─ Sente se senhor presidente. ─ Disse Zariel com um sorriso enfezado.

Roosevelt sentou se e ela disse em seguida:

─ Senhor presidente eu soube que o senhor esta preocupado com os experimentos do super soldado para guerra, e que precisa de um projeto, estou certa? ─ Perguntou ela incisivamente.

─ Sim, e muito preocupante eles podem causar graves problemas e a população não esta preparada, eles são sérios danos ao convívio social, seria muito melhor que eles não existissem. ─ disse o presidente incisivamente. – Ou que pelo menos fosse melhor programado

─ Interessante quando eles ficam nas sombras como as criaturas encantadas e os magos vocês não se importam, pensam ate que não existem. ─ insinuou Zariel.

─ O que você quer dizer com isso? ─ quis saber ele.

─ Nada em especial, apenas que você e um reles humano!

─ Alias, eu proponho uma solução! ─ disse ela.

─ E qual seria dama de vermelho.

─ Imagine um ser perfeito criado através da junção de todos os dados genéticos e o DNA dos super seres e alienígenas inimigos e aliados, enviando sondas para coletar DNA e voltar e criar atrás da minha linhagem, e esse ser irar ser a arma suprema dos Estados Unidos e Floresta Distante e estejam sob o meu comando e depois o seu. ─ concluiu ela.

─ E como faríamos isso Majestade.

─ Simples. ─ concluiu ela. ─ vamos unir energia cósmica raios gama que vocês irão testar e raios cósmicos que devem ser coletados, o soro do super soldado que eu irei aperfeiçoar e depois o DNA de todos super seres do planeta.

Você teria que me entregar a formula do super soldado antes de testa La em alguns de seus soldados.

─ Mas só poderia fazer isso em longo prazo por que irão se criados inúmeros super seres e espero que haja coletarem de DNA nos laboratórios, e não se preocupe eu irei ajudar a financiar e irei mandar meus súditos.

─ Por que você não pode cria ló agora? ─ perguntou apreensivo.

─ Pelo simples motivo que começaram a surgir agora e daqui a cinquenta ou sessenta anos terão inúmeros super seres, os mais poderosos e eu me tornarei mais poderosa, por que eu já absorvi Hela e daqui a algum tempo irei absorver outros demônios, e você esta incluído em meus planos.

Assustado e apreensivo com essas revelações ele pergunta. ─ Como assim eu estou incluído eu apenas pedi sua ajuda para vencer a guerra eu não sei o que poderei fazer a seu favor! ─ disse ele extremamente assustado.

─ Pelo bem da sua nação Roosevelt, igual aos presidentes anteriores que pediram a minha ajuda eles devem a lealdade e muitos deles devem o seus postos, eu não peco muita coisas somente preços equivalentes aos ganhos.

─ Saiba que existe um preço equivalente ao pedido tudo tem seu preço, meu caro presidente, você e muitos outros me pediram e eu sempre peco algo em troca um preço equivalente ao pedido.

Enquanto ele se debatia no ar sem solução e sua vos não saia de sua boca.

Tudo nesse mundo tem que ser retribuído e tem um troco que qual são pagos.

Tudo neste universo tem um preço meu caro, daqui a alguns minutos você ira se acalmar e não ira espernear mais nem se importar com esta informação nunca mais de preocupara com isso nem com o que ira vir a seguir neste minuto.

─ Sente se seu infeliz. ─ dizendo isso, uma mao invisível o pegou e o jogou na cadeira e assim ele tentara se contorcer e depois se acalmou quando vários encapuzados o prenderam com varias lanças, o suor começou a escorrer de seu rosto e disseram todos ao mesmo tempo. ─ se você se mexer, morre. Então simplesmente os enviados e sentinelas retiraram as lanças e voltaram para seus locais anteriores, ele parecia atordoado e voltou ao normal como se nunca tivesse gritado, e perguntou displicentemente:

─ E quanto à nave que vai fazer a observações dos raios cósmicos?

─ Devem ser feitas pequenas alterações no projeto para as energias cósmicas penetrarem na nave. ─ disse ela displicentemente.

─ Então, onde estávamos meu jovem presidente? ─ perguntou com cinismo. ─ Ah, sim, sua alma ela será minha depois da guerra, coloque seus assuntos em dia depois da guerra eu a levo como pagamento.

- Existe também o projeto do multi cosmos onde existiria a evolução e a viajem no tempo, podendo melhor abrir o portal do multiverso e do cosmos. – Dizia enquanto explicava.

- Seria o projeto necessário para a entrada dos outros mundos ou dimensões... – falava o presidente.

- Sim. – concordava Zariel. – Iriamos usar uma quantidade suficiente de eletricidade, pulso eletro magnéticas vibrações sônicas e explosões nucleares controladas em volta do circulo dimensional. – explicava Zariel.

- Entendo, pode continuar. – Dizia o presidente.

- Quando colocarmos numa redoma controlada e conseguirmos abrir um portal, o senhor ficara ciente de que nem todos saberão porem mas devesse usar uma cobaia para que joguemos essa cobaia no portal dimensional do multiverso, então os nossos melhores técnicos, programadores, físicos nucleares, especialistas em robóticas e tecnologia. – concluía a mulher.

- Então teremos nossos melhores técnicos e um deles sera aquele que ira ser enviado ao portal dimensional do multiverso se apenas assim teremos nosso novo experimento bem sucedido. – concluiu a dama.

─ Como você vai ficar melhor ciente eu vou te contar, eu irei absorver os lordes do inferno de um a um, mas não vai ser agora irei pega los aos poucos e irei ser invisível para esses mutantes somente os seres alterados e algumas sociedades secretas e alguns governos saberão da minha existência, todos os presidentes serão meus aliados e irão trabalhar em conjunto comigo, ate eu me encontrar com Mefisto e eu me tornarei a Deusa Demônio Zilian e me tornarei o segundo deus mais poderoso do universo, o primeiro e a Grande Deusa.

E você não poderá contar isso a ninguém nem mencionara essa conversa e todas as vezes que tentar sua língua ficara presa e você passara mal.

Minhas filhas doarão seus dados genéticos e as duas princesas que são minhas descendentes irão ser as mães, mas nos precisaremos de um doador humano para ser o gene paterno.

─ Eu somente precisarei disso daqui a uns setenta anos. ─ disse ela. ─ Eu vou conversar com o presidente do próximo século.

─ E como eu vou coletar o DNA de tantos mutantes em décadas? ─ perguntou.

─ Primeiro vamos firmar um contrato entre os três governos formando uma aliança e os seus cientistas, irão para o Brasil para a Floresta Distante nos meus laboratórios depois do experimento do super soldado, em segundo quando vocês prenderem alguns super seres meus cientistas e espiões irão coletar seus dados genéticos, aqueles que estiverem libertos eu irei mandar meus insetos para trazer seu DNA ate meus laboratórios.

─ Então, qual seria o seu plano para catalogar DNA, Deusa Zariel. ─ perguntou o presidente, muito calmamente a raiva já passava.

─ Os laboratórios são localizados na Babel Neogeneses localizado no nordeste Pernambuco Serra Talhada, o centro de pesquisas toma toda a dimensão da cidade sendo quase um estado onde também os cientistas residem, começaram a serem mandados cientistas de diversas nacionalidades desde o ano de 1945 e ate os dias de hoje e supervisionado e administrado por mim a deusa Zariel e Cacilda Alencar a cientista chefe suas e minhas descendentes e pelo Conselho a CIMSBICD e aliada a Meddinor & Mennik, que vocês criaram dos melhores especialistas em genética que vocês mandaram.

─ Uma empresa criada nos Estados Unidos na época da primeira guerra mundial e chefiada por mim e por minhas filhas.

─ Esta cidade laboratório existe desde que foi construída no mesmo ano que a escola Zariel foi construída inicialmente alquimia e necromancia e varias poções.

─ Os meus insetos também são micros tecnológicos, orgânicos robôs alterados especialistas em pegar material genético, ou seja, sangue automaticamente para pegar o sangue eles são transportados de volta para os laboratórios. ─ Concluiu a maga.

─ Então o seu trabalho será encontrar alguns mutantes e se você conseguir ira fazer o registro de mutantes, voce deve manter eles ocultos da sociedade. ─ disse com cinismo.

─ Bem se eu conseguir eu irei criar um projeto onde eles serão treinados como meus melhores espiões e soldados onde não poderão sair nunca mais da vistas de meus substitutos. ─ assim ele falava como se não fosse nada de mais.

─ Isso não e muito bom, você tem que ir enrolando enquanto eu catalogo você não deve prender nenhum mutante deve se aliar a eles para vencer a guerra e os lupinos para a grande batalha que ira vir.

─ Se assim que a majestade quer assim será, mas eu não gosto, mesmo assim me aliando a tantas criaturas mágicas e a uma deusa eu não me importo já que não são aberrações e não são humanos, tenho pela senhora respeito e medo ao mesmo tempo.

─ Eu me orgulho disso e fique sabendo que eu ficarei observando não vou me opor em determinadas circunstancias e épocas de acordo com as situações que ocorrerem, mas e necessário que eu fique invisível para os humanos ate o ano de 2008 meus planos estarão em execução.

Enquanto isso nos anos subsequentes eles continuavam com os experimentos, momento em que os cientistas estavam colocando Steve Menson no soro do super soldado estavam La as sentinelas da CIMSBICD e cientistas da Babel Neon gêneses, alguns deles tinham memória fotográfica e feitiço de memória.

Zariel vazou a informação através de um de seus seguidores para eles perderem o cientista chefe que criou o soro do super soldado.

Haverá vários espiões de Zariel infiltrados que transportaram automaticamente ao parar o tempo em volta de todos.

Reconstruíram o organismo dos especialistas abatidos fazendo lavagem cerebral convertendo os aos seguidores de Zariel e cientistas encarregados nos inúmeros experimentos realizados no Centro Babel Neon gêneses.

Ao aperfeiçoar o soro do super soldado e o misturar com as poções experimentais da criação da geração de lobisomens de Anafios que também era um dos cientistas dos laboratórios da organização Amanhecer.

Com relação a o cientista encarregado da abertura do portal dimensional do multiverso entre o tempo e o espaço também estava nos laboratórios cientistas infiltrados e espiões que sabotaram ocasionalmente e assim em meio à abertura do portal ouve uma sobrecarga que acarretou em uma explosão e curto circuito do sistema que fez com que o portal se descontrolasse e tanto o espião de Zariel quanto o homem escolhido para fazer o experimento fora tragado para dentro do buraco negro que gerou com assim o nascimento do mestre imortal viajante do tempo.

Com a abertura do portal liberaram as criaturas das sombras chamadas de umbra bellatorum estas iriam viajar em todo o continui tempo espaco onde iriam arrecadar em diversas realidade e passagens do tempo dna suficiente para a criacao do humano aperfeicoado.

Convertendo as experiências na criação de novos seres a nível molecular alterando células e criando novas raças usando também energia nuclear controlada para alteração e mutação genética.

Com os relatos dados por aqueles que olharam o portal sendo sugado Richard Mackaully o cientista encarregado do experimento da abertura do portal do multiverso este foi sugado por um portal circular que desencadeou a brecha hiper dimensional tanto nos laboratórios quanto na própria base militar onde se seguiam os experimentos desencadeando uma fissura na realidade no território onde se seguiam as explosões e varias pessoas tiveram que fugir permanentemente do território sendo agora uma cidade parcialmente abandonada pelos próximos vinte anos menos para os cientistas de Zariel.

Por sua vez passaram vinte anos e Zariel esperou ate que ela viajou pelo continuo tempo espaço e encontrou o cientista que por sua vez veio a presenciar e a ser alterado pela forca do tempo no limbo viajando sem rumo e constantemente mudando com a forca do multiverso.

Desta forma ele se tornou o Doutor Multiverso.

Ele enlouqueceu e mudou ao ficar cansado da loucura ele raciocinou e assim o caos e o nada o limbo ao qual passou a se chamar Doutor Continuo ao qual se aliou a o perpetuo Destino sempre relatando o futuro a Zariel mais tarde.

O Doutor Continuo se tornou responsável pelas linhas do tempo e acabou por adquirir o dom da imortalidade e invulnerabilidade imune a magia.

Com o fato de Zariel ter salvado o Doutor Contnuo o ajudando a compreender o tempo ele assim ficou grato e se converteu em seu empregado e cientista da organização Pandora.

Este local se tornou sensível a alteração da realidade que ficou seriamente prejudicada não poderia suportar outro experimento nuclear já que estava aberta permanentemente diversos portais dimensionais pela fissura provocada na realidade e na continuidade do tempo.

Porem essa mesma realidade era constantemente alterada e sem principio ou fim fazendo com tudo demorasse milhares de anos em segundo passados do lado de fora do território afetado pela explosão causada pela sabotagem.

Ondas e pulsos eletromagnéticos e de pensamento desferidas constantemente de suas barreiras territoriais barreiras que alteravam a realidades e o equilíbrio entre continuo tempo e espaço que alteram a percepção da realidade e manipulação de mente criação de ilusões verem o medo em sua mente perdendo sua consciência e enlouquecendo completamente destruindo o núcleo de um ser perdendo completamente e permanentemente seus poderes e a realidade a sua volta, ilusões permanentes fio da realidade esquecidas enlouquecendo em um mundo imaginário que foi gerado através de pulsos constantes de pensamento.

E assim eles isolaram a cidade militar construindo inúmeros prédios científicos onde poderiam por fim controlar as ocilacoes neste meio interim os prédios foram protegidos magicamente isolados da realidade e assim formando labirintos dimensionais e cidade de realidades paralelas com a realidade frágil.

Quando houve esse pulso no começo pessoas e animais perderam sua sanidade nas semanas seguintes pessoas sensíveis depois simplesmente morreram de inanição que ficaram catatônicas em volto de uma nevoa dimensional presas em suas mentes viajando pelas suas mentes e ilusões e conceitos mundanos presas nas ilusões diabólicas no medo constante nos pesadelos frequentes nos labirintos e ilusões fora da realidade.

Somente aqueles que já enlouqueceram não podem ser afetados pelos seus poderes, já que ficariam impossibilitados de fazer qualquer ação e vivendo constantemente em pesadelos.

Isso foi o menos esperado o que resultou de diversas consequências foi a descoberta do infinito e infindável caldeirão do universo com a abertura dos inúmeros portais inter dimensionais sendo a uma das fontes de criação do universo escondido nos confins do universo sendo a fonte da vida e das sementes da vida.

Estas cidades foram aos poucos sendo imapeaveis e ao construírem barreiras interdimensional por sua vez eles resultraram na isolação da dimensão formando um centro de pesquisas fora do tempo e com a ajuda de inúmeros cientistas eles tiraram a cidade do ciclo temporal e assim selaram qualquer vinculo com a realidade.

Desta froma eles construíram uma cidade onde poderiam fazer experimentos fora do tempo onde não haveriam consequências para a terra.

Os cientistas encarregados do processo apagaram a cidade da historia da humanidade esquecidos dos tempos e do espaço fora da verdadeira realidade.

Por causa da grande radiação cósmica e da energia eles devem usar barreiras impedindo a radiação e proteção constante assim criando um portal que hoje conhecemos como Area 51 onde se ligam a dimensões do espaço e racas alienígenas e extradimensionais. Do deserto do Nevada.

O Caldeirão do Universo ou o próprio Caos e Ananki e uma espécie de luz branca onde se ouvem vocês infinitamente e a criação de diversos momentos e existências do universo ele e a fonte de todas as sementes da vida ele e a vida e o equilíbrio.

Seria onde moram os guardiões e os criadores da criação.

Este sendo uma espécie de atalho dimensional.

E assim tempos depois deram por fim e as sombras vutaram com o DNA ao qual criaram Eduarda e sendo o aperfeiçoamento da humanidade finalizado.

Onde estas distorções se tronaram uma dimensão a parte onde e ligada a diversas realidade.

Secretamente os governos aliados estão conecatados eles se comunicam com todas as relaidades e seus continuo monitoramento entre os diversos mundos dimensionais e seus governos paralelos desde a primeira guerra mundial eles se aliaram a Zariel que posteriormente abriu uma comunicação e um portal usando as barreiras e em todas as distorções existe uma área 51 onde se liga em todas elas.

As sombras ou melhor umbra bellatorum sao otimos mensageiros eles por sua vez levam e protegem os representantes de cada realidade onde todos os países aliados se comunicam.

Porem com o medo constante da aniquilação do universo ou o fim inevitável de qualquer ser ao arrecadarem não apenas DNA humano mas matéria orgânica e inorgânica eles também pegaram amostras de DNA de animais extintos e que viriam a existir material vegetal também tendo o mesmo principio e assim o relógio que fica no pulso de Eduarda seria uma arca de noe onde se estaria toda a natureza do universo e estaria guardado para ser usado numa eventual calamidade assim essas criaturas que vagavam por todos os universos pegaram material alienígena onde nos experimentos da área 51 eles a reproduziram cruzando com material genético humano.

Por ventura criando híbridos e ao gerar novas espécies onde graças as distorções da realidade foram ocultadas da nação mundial onde as levaram para outroa mundos e realidades.

O Caldeirão do Universo se localiza nos confins do universo no fim do universo e mais além das paredes da realidade esquecida de muros gigantescos e infindáveis formado onde se origina o universo onde saem de todas as formas onde se origina qualquer galáxia e qualquer dimensão ou mundo este não existe um guardião nem ao menos o porteiro ou o prestador mestre do equilíbrio por que originalmente nenhum ser chegou no fim do universo mas a milhões de anos houveram duas exceções sendo uma delas Zariel e outra o antigo mestre do equilíbrio derrotado em um duelo por Zariel e por sua vez o mestre do equilíbrio decidiu viajar pelo meio das reencarnações e deixar seu posto e assim deixando o caminho livro para o caos do universo e assim a própria Zariel sequestrou e transmutou a alma do antigo mestre do equilíbrio a remodelando a seu bel prazer formando uma nova alma e meio a seus descendentes...

Tanto Zaziel quanto o mestre do equilíbrio controlam e manipulam a luz e as sombras a escuridão e as criaturas que vivem e se originam nas trevas e na luz as duas têm o dom de controlar e manipular os seres infernais e os seres celestiais desta forma as duas têm os mesmos poderes sendo que podem impedir que outras criaturas usem seus poderes perdendo tanto momentaneamente quanto permanentemente seus poderes habilidade naturais e artificiais e também a tecnologia outros meios de ciências e artes perdem seus efeitos e propriedade simplesmente não acontece não funciona tendo poderes oniscientes e onipresentes de maneiras diferentes de ver o mundo usando a visão psíquica e de outros seres o dom da vida concedendo segundas chances e se quiser poderes mediando mas podendo controlar a vontade retirando os poderes de outras pessoas.

O dom da cura e da ressurreição tanto de si quanto de outros seres convertendo um deus um demônio ou ate mesmo um anjo em um humano sem poderes e lembranças de sua vida e viajar pelo tempo e pelo espaço sem precisar de oxigênio...

Porem Zariel tem esses poderes amplificados pelo universo inteiro e suas dimensões já que venceu em um duelo justo o mestre do equilíbrio anterior e Eduarda como tempo apenas treze anos restringe a apenas 72 universos e 100 dimensoes ou onde estiver seus poderes se amplificam quanto mais cresce e fortalece porem ela não envelhecera como uma pessoa comum a cada trinta e cinco anos ira envelhecer cinco anos igual a sua avo porem quando chegar a maioridade completando assim dezoito anos não ira envelhecer mais sendo assim uma imortal e sua juventude eterna igual a sua avo e toda a sua família.

Quando um universo acaba quando se aproxima dos fins dos tempos o caldeirão prepara se encarregara de gerar um novo universo poderá levar anos centenas milhares ou milênios, mas surgira novamente...

Mas existe em algum lugar do interior do caldeirão a essência do guardião ele e as trevas uma criatura sombria responsável pelo equilíbrio e proteção do caldeirão, mas algo aconteceu e o porteiro aquele outro lado do equilíbrio que fica ao lado do guardião e o mestre do equilíbrio encarregado de escolher tanto o porteiro quanto o guardião ou o mestre dos sonhos e das ilusões armadas...

O guardião do caldeirão sendo uma divindade da escuridão controladora e responsável pelas estrelas em formação do caldeirão sendo o senhor da escuridão e das sombras devendo coexistir juntamente com o caldeirão sendo mestre das estrelas podendo ir e vir pelo interior do caldeirão e das sombras que a cercam mesmo sendo uma criatura de escuridão ele e responsável pela purificação do caldeirão responsável pelo equilíbrio constante sendo uma criatura que controla a escuridão o equilíbrio as trevas criando assim luz por que onde a trevas a sombras onde há sombras a luz e onde a luz a sombras e onde a sombra a escuridão sendo um circulo continuo e infinito porem o guardião não mais existe e o poder procura um guardião para guardar o caldeirão antes que o inevitável aconteça...

O porteiro mestre dos portões e responsável pelo local onde se encontra o caldeirão e mestre encarregado da magia infinita e da luz da criação do caldeirão porem este também não existe mais este por sua vez iguala em poder o guardião porem seus poderes são divinos e demoníacos ao mesmo tempo sendo conhecido e temido como deus demônio sendo os poderes da magia infinita e das prisões como seu nome já diz ele aprisiona em dimensões prisões onde não se pode sair somente assim com sua escolha e consentimento sendo também responsável pelo caldeirão do universo e o local de sua existência ele equilibra o poder do guardião e cria criaturas das trevas seus poderes são do fogo e da luz sendo a forca ângelus controlando poderes divinos e diabólicos seus poderes são derivados dos portões do céu e do inferno já que são divinos aquele que pode viajar pelos dois planos...

A morte do Porteiro e visto como pressagio do apocalipse e o fim dos dois planos astrais céu e inferno seu fim e o fim das reencarnações e pós-vida sendo aquele responsável pela segunda chance ou reencarnação enquanto o guardião e responsável pela escuridão e as trevas do limbo o porteiro e responsável pelo equilíbrio do caos.

Mestre do Equilíbrio: responsável pelo poder da mudança e aquele que ira escolher o porteiro, guardião e o mestre das ilusões armadas, seres imortais eternos e que nunca irão envelhecer ela e responsável pelo poder da mudança e do poder sendo a união e o nada aquele que jamais ira mudar porem ira mudar os outros sendo o mestre e aquele que cura e consegue trazer a vida e o dom da cura e tendo todos os poderes tanto do guardião quanto do porteiro quanto do mestre das ilusões armadas o mestre do equilíbrio e responsável pelo próprio tempo pelo continuo tempo espaço e assim aquele com o dom da vida e da mudança aquele com o poder do tempo e de viajar pelo tempo e também a morte do mestre do equilíbrio e visto como o fim de qualquer principio da existência o nada prevalecera...

Responsável pelo equilíbrio e responsável pelas vidas e a escolha do guardião do caldeirão o porteiro e pelo mestre das ilusões armadas, sendo confiada a ele a escolha e a procura do porteiro do guardião e do mestre das ilusões armadas ele tem a união de todos os poderes já que e o mestre do equilíbrio.

O mestre das memorias e ilusões armadas e o responsável pelas realidades e suas conjecturas e a própria visão e o conceito da realidade e o desenrolar da historia e a criação das ambições e sonhos internos e pelo próprio livre arbítrio a personificação das escolhas de um ser vivente ou não sendo responsável pelas lembranças de todas as suas vidas apagando as conforme reencarna e vive sendo aquele onde concede escolhas e caminhos a seguir.

Ele tem o poder de exércitos e ilusões e dos sonhos a criação tornando realidade tanto ilusões pesadelos ou ate mesmo sonhos onde nascem os mundos e os seres viventes no caldeirão mudando e transcendendo e onde deve ser distinguida a realidade da fantasia...

O caldeirão foi corrompido pelo caos e destruição ao invés de criar seres unilaterais ele começou a gerar o caos pelo fato de que um guerreiro se tornar o próprio caos e ser corrompido pelo caos que se alastrou pelo caldeirão e ser controlado a morte do mestre das ilusões armadas e vista como sendo o fim das realidades dos sonhos das criações e da vida como ela e da principal linha de conhecimento e dos planos do tempo das lembranças e dos sonhos...

Porem aos poucos Caos e Destruicao voltaram a sua normalidade e abandonaram o caldeirão que ficou sem mestre e um guardião já que as duas entidades são irresponsáveis e não se importam com o que poderia acontecer.

Começando assim a corromper o caldeirão se tornando instável e caótico e assim mesmo sem estas duas entidades ou a tríade do equilíbrio...

Formando assim o quarteto primordial com o Mestre do Equilíbrio o primeiro a existir escolhendo e liderando a tríade do primordial.

Tanto nos confins do universo quanto no local onde ouve a explosão nuclear já que no caldeirão existem explosões continuas e infinitas na criação de milhões de realidades e universos infinitos em formação não existem distinções de inúmeras realidades não se pode confiar plenamente em seus cinco sentidos nem em que acreditava onde la esteja guardado todas as memorias de todos aqueles que existirão se acreditar se desejar ira encontrar o caldeirão senão ficara perdido eternamente onde foi a ideia de pulsos onde Zariel na Terra e um local secreto foi através criado um outro experimento genético criando e ejetando nas veias de Zariel e ficou sujeita as ondas e a os pulsos da percepção da realidade e também na criação de uma criança com os mesmos poderes das ondas de pensamento com as mesmas habilidades e assim a criança sendo controlada por Zariel foi levada para ser treinada e a própria Zariel aprendeu a controlar suas novas habilidades as duas responsáveis pela procura do guardião do caldeirão do universo.

O guardião sendo aquele que controla os lobos os corvos os morcegos e criaturas sombrias e predadoras da natureza e todas as criaturas das trevas podendo se converter na própria escuridão e controlar a escuridão e as criaturas que nelas vivem a morte do guardião e o pressagio da destruição do tempo e dos universos e do mundo das trevas sendo um vivente das sombras podendo controlar roubar e viajar pelas sombras de objetos e seres vivos ou mortos ou em qualquer mundo ou plano das realidades.

Mas quando tudo isso começou não existia um mestre do equilíbrio para que a busca da tríade do equilíbrio começasse então Zariel em meio aos experimentos científicos e a fusão de inúmeras propriedades genéticas e seus princípios na criação do experimento de união ela criou sua neta Eduarda que seria a própria mestra do equilíbrio e assim começasse sua busca pelos escolhidos.

Para se chegar nos confins do universo onde existe o Caldeirão do Universo deve se atravessar por todo o universo e lá e ir para o fim dos tempos nos confins da criação onde depois se existe um único ponto de luz não existem estrelas luz ou qualquer sol já que a luz e drenada todos perdem seus poderes apenas a tecnologia ou o poder ancestral funciona o poder da magia primaria e a ciência pratica mas o poder físico e diminuído e onde há um antigo mundo esquecido criado nos primórdios da criação por Deus uma formação rochosa em forma de mao mas mesmo assim não existe vida orgânica não a racional nada sem vento sem vida algumas plantas da mesma cor da terra que la existe tudo branco onde existe um castelo pontiagudo com moveis estatuas abandonadas e a biblioteca dos confins do universo onde se guarda tudo feito da mesma formação rochosa e um abismo que não e abismo dentro do próprio castelo onde existem diminutas e infinitas estrelas uma luz ofuscante da mesma cor um caldeirão o caldeirão da criação do universo onde se formam a vida e a essência sempre chegando mais estrelas daqueles que se foram e voltaram a viver ganhando novas chances novas vidas novos começos em outros mundos...

Pequenos rios e correntezas que circulam e percorrem ao redor formando riachos que formam correntezas e varias quedas de aguas, percorrem ao redor passando e nunca parando de se movimentar sem fim sendo que ao toque causam efeitos colaterais tais únicos efeitos são de esquecerem e prolongando o contado perderão suas memorias tanto por tempo limitado quanto por meses anos e décadas, sem limite de tempo de perda de memoria...

As estrelas são formações de vidas essenciais são na verdade as sementes do caldeirão onde de la são enviadas para se tornarem seres viventes e mutáveis eles são a fonte primaria da existência e existindo dentro de cada um uma estrela quando morrem as estrelas não podem ser vistas por olhos comuns elas voltam para o caldeirão e assim começando tudo novamente formando uma nova vida sendo o guardião responsável por elas em sua formação...

Mas se alguém chegar ao caldeirão ou pegar a estrela da vida e da ressurreição quando obliterarem o corpo do ser vivendo poderá controlar a vida novamente manipulando a estrela e concedendo o mesmo corpo ao seu controle e assim concedendo novos poderes, a única maneira de livrar o controle e destruindo o corpo e assim a semente retornara ao caldeirão formando novamente um novo ciclo...

Porem mais tarde este reino foi guardado e sendo o reino do recomeço.

Quando os cientistas começaram os experimentos na terra eles ficaram surpresos com o voluntariado de Edgar Swan e Trisha Swan ela uma enfermeira do exercito e ele um general eram casados há pouco mais de cinco anos e eram patriotas a seu país os Estados Unidos da América eram um casal que queria servir ao seu país e assim se submeteram aos experimentos e concederam seus materiais genéticos para a criação de sua filha que também serviria ao pais.

Essa criança foi chamada de Evelyn Assis Swan a menina Az, seus olhos eram protuberantes negros como a noite pele estranhamente pálida e fantasmagórica tinham uma aparência e expressão de constante assombro e seus cabelos eram negros longos e sem vida sendo extremamente leal a dama de vermelho como todos os seus seguidores ela era magra e quase nunca se mexia ou fazia qualquer coisa seus poderes eram exclusivamente psíquicos, porem o mesmo não aconteceu com os seus descendentes já que todos mantiveram o sobrenome Swan e se mantiveram ocultos em Forks onde existiam um antigo Laboratório de genética subterrâneo enterrado e esquecido juntamente com um usina nuclear soterrada abandonada a muitas décadas atrás sendo uma das primeiras a serem criadas em Forks tao logo foi criada já foi esquecida e abandonada e nunca mais se ouviu falar dela já que sua existência e secreta da população de Forks já que sua existência e secreta para a população comum e ate mesmo a sobrenatural.

Tanto a Usina nuclear quanto o próprio reator estava ambos enterrados no subsolo há mais de mil metros de profundidade e foi lá onde na superfície foram inscritas símbolos alquímicos e runas magicas para conter forca sobrenatural, foi construída uma bela mansão.

Os descendentes da família Swan sempre guardavam o portal da fênix a porteira e do corvo o guardião no caso da energia magica se desprender ira para a descendente com melhor capacidade para se fundir com as aves místicas poderosa formando a união do porteiro e o guardião.

Os poderes de Evelyn Assis Swan se diluíram nos genes de seus descendentes porem o próprio poder desta garota tomou duas formas no final de sua vida antes de seus quatrocentos anos finais de vida antes de abandonar sua vida humana ela decidiu que pelo menos alguém deveria ter os mesmo poderes que ela e então seu poder se converteu em duas forma a fênix como guardiã e o corvo como porteiro formando o portal da serpente de plumas na antiga usina nuclear formando assim um novo portador do poder do controle e quando chegar a hora o poder ira despertar.

A Fênix e o Corvo se tornaram inimigos conforme milhares de anos passavam o mestre do equilíbrio via a fênix como uma criatura que deveria ser extinta e o corvo como seu inimigo e purificador que deveria ser controlado e guiado a própria fênix uma criatura destruidora e descontrolado induzida e movida pelas emoções selvagens que deveria ser destruída e consumida ate não sobrar nada.

O corvo desapareceu e a fênix almejava um hospedeiro então antes de Zariel enfrentar e derrotar o mestre do equilíbrio ela devorou o corvo e tomou o poder para si e o ódio pela fênix cresceu e viajou pelo universo ela almejava enfrentar e destruir a fênix, mas o poder do corvo se dividiu pelos poderes de Zariel que tinha outros planos em mente que decidiu unir o poder a sua neta e filha Eduarda formando não so um hospedeiro formando o corvo e a serpente de plumas, mas um novo ser imortal e assim uma fusão dividindo transmutando e criando duas novas criaturas feitas da mesma metade e com duas consciências distintas.

Porem aceitando o poder empreendido pela fênix e sua vontade Zariel buscou um hospedeiro para a entidade da fênix que busca sempre em cada geração alguém com poder e sabedoria que possa suportar seus poderes e assim se fundirem.

Porem como ultimo recurso Eduarda deveria por fim a fênix e assim vencer e devorar a fênix para não mais causar conflitos.

E assim tanto magos como pessoas comuns tiveram sua chance de ganharem e serem os portadores e hospedeiros do poder da fênix.

Quanto a Serpente de Plumas uma entidade personificada do grande poder da serpente divida e desencadeada transcendendo e passando de geração em geração na família Evans Evanir e concedendo olhos verdes a seus descendentes passando seus poderes de geração em geração passando o dom da sorte e dos poderes de seus olhos e se comunicar com repteis e ofídios não importando se for cobras ou não.

O primeiro descendente e portador do poder da serpente de plumas se chamava Jason Evans que despertou o poder de tanto se comunicar com cobras quanto de sorte e fascinação.

Jason Evans era filho de Demétrio Evans um Investigador da CIA antes Padre que trabalhava como historiador do Vaticano e deste modo foi para a Fraternização e Aliança entre a CIMSBICD e a Organização Amanhecer sendo porta voz da Cia e se apaixonando por Zariel onde tiveram um caso e seu filho Jason foi o fruto do relacionamento.

Antes de concluir o relacionamento com a sua futura amada se voluntariou para o procedimento de se tornar o hospedeiro da Serpente de Plumas onde no ato sexual com Zariel passou a entidade para o seu futuro filho ainda no útero da mulher formando assim a linhagem e formando os poderes.

Zariel admirava o jovem padre ruivo de cabelos cor de fogo ainda quando era um jovem padre historiador.

Ela acreditava que ele seria melhor trabalhando a seu lado formando uma cadeia de acontecimentos onde ele abandonaria sua vocação.

Demétrio ansiava desde sua infância ser padre encorajado por seus pais que assim o mandaram para uma escola católica onde era influenciado e ensinados os votos.

Sua família era unida e feliz filho mais jovem de cinco irmãos ele se tornou um padre e sua vida não tinha nada novo ate que em uma visita a seus pais onde tudo mudou da noite para o dia.

Sua mae com um tumor cerebral terminal sem nenhuma maneira de sobreviver desacreditada pelos médicos e rezava todos os dias para a cura milagrosa enquanto sua mae definhava e sua família caia em profunda tristeza o que aconteceu o tornando um grande devoto de sua igreja.

E assim a cura milagrosa surgiu e todos foram agraciados pela sua cura milagrosa e viviam felizes por muitos anos onde ele veio a se tornar padre.

Porem mesmo assim ele foi vitima junto de sua família enquanto estava na igreja onde ele era padre sendo mantida de refém por varios terroristas internacionais junto com centenas de outro fieis onde plantaram bombas em locais estratégicos do templo.

Durante uma semana ele rezou por seu deus milagroso e quando tudo parecia entrar nos eixos e alguns reféns iriam ser libertados um erro de um agente do FBI acarretou em uma desgraca fazendo com que ativassem bombas no interior da igreja matando centenas de pessoas e deixando alguns feridos.

Todos de sua família que ainda estavam dentro do templo juntamente com alguns de fieis morreram ele foi dos cinco a sobreviver sendo salvos por uma viga que não desabou e não caiu e sim impediu que os destroços caíssem em cima dele.

O que fez com que ele se revoltasse e abandonasse a igreja indo para a escola de formação de agentes da CIA seguindo sua vida e assim conhecendo Zariel.

Seus poderes eram fortes e tinha uma magia poderosa e seus olhos eram capazes de destruir tudo em que focalizava com concentração e controlar a vontade de seus oponentes.

Ele tinha o poder de absorver os poderes de seus oponentes, esse dom foi passado de geração em geração podendo pular em alguns de seus descendentes.

Tendo recebido o dom de prolongar sua vida e de três chances de viver quando e imune a feitiços ofensivos e ataques diretos não funcionando e sim sendo copiado e absorvido

Tendo poderes divinos e da probabilidade e de absorver e copiar os poderes daqueles que tentarem fazer o mal aos portadores de seus olhos de esmeralda.

Todos os descendentes que foram alguns casos portadores do poder da serpente de plumas herdaram seus poderes de Jason.

E assim foi para a área esquecida com fissuras da realidad portal da entrada dos confins do universo, olhou em torno e em uma nova explosão surgiu depois de quarenta anos terrestres os dois cientistas que foram tragados pelas barreiras em meio ao campo dimensional ainda com a mesma fisionomia, mesma roupas retornaram para o mesmo local de origem sem ao menos esquecer quem eram mas agora imortais viajantes do tempo.

Eles assim passaram por varias fissuras e passagens dimensionais enlouqueceram com as realidades e as ilusões e constantes mudanças dos caminhos da mente e assim depois voltaram a consciência lentamente e conseguiram depois de anos de tentativas voltar ao mundo real ao encontro de Zariel que sabiam que iriam esperar pelos dois nesse mesmo lugar e nessa hora exata do aparecimento.

Estes cientistas eram Roberthy e Rianna sendo de nacionalidade americana e assim eles voltariam a área 51 com cientistas encarregados conhecedores do futuro.

E assim nasciam nos confins do caldeirão a forca Angelus uma entidade de luz que e parecida com a forca fênix que também vaga pelo universo procurando um hospedeiro esta entidade e parecida tanto com a fênix tanto com o corvo e também com a serpente de plumas porem ela apenas procura hospedeiras do sexo feminino.

Zariel a encontrou no fundo do caldeirão ela nasceu da luta entre Zariel e o mestre do equilíbrio sendo um ser uma entidade da batalha e da luz.

Ângelus tendo asas douradas e se feito de uma mistura de chamas e luz e um ser de energia pura.

Ele não existia completamente então em meio a batalha Zariel viu os dois poderes colidirem e criarem a essência da batalha.

Zariel então levou esta entidade embora e assim procurou por um hospedeiro perfeito para ele onde conheceu Dawn Granger era uma menina não mais do que dez anos era no ano de 1915 em Windsor na Inglaterra era uma família rica e conservadora que logo depois sendo extremamente patriota ele os converteu a um serviço em nome de seu pais.

Ela seria uma guardiã da lei interna.

Zariel testou a menina e a escolheu para ser a hospedeira de Angelus ao qual a se unir a entidade foi envolta de luz e cresceu e envelheceu formando uma mulher adulta extremamente desenvolvida.

Ela envolta de chamas e luz e asas olhos flamejantes e roupas azul cintilantes e assim formando um exercito de guerreiros a serviço de Zariel.

A entidade e imortal porem o hospedeiro pode morrer se for atingido na forma humana.

Então quanto mais o tempo passava a garota crescia emocionalmente porem ele se apaixonou e assim quando seu esposo estava para morrer de idade avançada a própria entidade consentiu em deixar ir junto a seu amado porem a entidade escolher para hospedar e compartir corpos da família Granger em cada geração do sexo feminino.

Porem em um desses pulsos corrompendo a percepção da realidade e continuo tempo e espaço que Zariel viu que se abriam portais do tempo aleatórios e em um desses portais temporais estava no século VI depois de cristo... e em vista um portal em particular ela viu a mais poderosa relíquia... O Santo Graal...


	17. Chapter 17

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 17

O Santo Graal

O Rei Artur e sua historia existiu e aconteceu na primeira metade do séc. VI, na região de Windsor na Inglaterra...

...Com o desaparecimento e a morte de muitos cavaleiros ao longo dos anos...

...O desaparecimento de Merlin em uma floresta pelas mãos de uma feiticeira...

...Na Tavola Redonda o rei Arthur meses antes de sua morte pelas mãos de seu filho...

E assim com apenas o fato do Santo Graal ter existido ela decidiu pular em umas das brechas no tempo e indo diretamente para o Reino do Rei Arthur...

Ela não iria alterar o tempo... não iria impedir sua morte... nem iria impedir a extinção... apenas influenciaria a que o rei entregasse o Graal em suas mãos...

E quem sabe libertar Merlin de sua prisão... ganharia mais um aliado...

Disfarçada de senhora idosa com o dom da visão envolta de uma capa cinza um vestido negro comprido e longos cabelos aparentemente cega de um olho...

Ela então viajou envolta de sua nevoa de mistério lendo a sorte e predizendo o futuro de andarilhos e companheiros ocasionais de viajem passando por algumas cidades onde fez predições em alguns vilarejos...

Se tornando vidente tao conhecida quanto poderosa depois de Cassandra de Troia, sabendo que se ela fosse famosa suficiente ela iria ser requisitada pelo Rei.

Ela em sua viajem passava ocasionalmente por diversas cidades e vilarejos onde era permitido se hospedar em fazendas e pequenas pousadas, viajava por estradas de terra e pegava carona em carroças de fazendeiros e percebera que quando lesse o futuro do Rei ocasionalmente e futuramente teria que apagar a sua existência do mundo para poder voltar a seu tempo...

E assim ao cruzar uma floresta densa próxima a Avalon onde seria o destino a seguir e misteriosa ela se deparou com nada mais nada menos que a captora de Merlin a mulher chamada de Nimue que naquela hora soube através dos boatos que se seguiam da existência da anciã vidente que percorria todo o reino...

Ela era uma mulher poderosa porem não se comparava a Zariel.

Esta era sua chance de libertar Merlin e não iria desperdiçar...

Então a linda mulher jovem que seduziu e encantou o mago era uma linda loura de vestido dourado que estava em um cavalo marrom e a abordou enquanto andava pela floresta...

Quando Zariel observou a floresta viu que pela aparência era comum mas olhos treinado veriam barreiras e encantamentos esta por sua vez era atraente e misteriosa mas Zariel duvidava que poderia que esta donzela poderia vencer comparando poderes...

Em determinado momento para comparar forcas Nimue testa a senhora lançando encantamentos a seu redor que são facilmente repelidos.

Muito desconfiada ela olha em volta sendo surpreendida pela senhora que começa uma conversa amigável sobre feitiços e encantamentos ganhando aos poucos a confiança da mulher mais jovem que não via aparente perigo da senhora que criava barreira sem seu conhecimento.

E assim Zariel propôs que em troca da maior e mais bela visão do futuro e do amor verdadeiro e a pocao da juventude que se conquistava apenas uma vez em toda a vida, em troca da liberdade do coração magico aprisionado que vivia no interior da floresta...

A feiticeira não hesitou nem uma vez mesmo não compreendendo o significado quis a juventude eterna em troca do amor aprisionado...

Zariel retirou de dentro de uma sacola um frasco de vidro redondo com um liquido roxo e a entregou a mulher, porem desconfiada ela não a tomou.

Pegando o fraco de volta Zariel que já era imune aos efeitos da poção tomou um gole e assim a devolveu para a jovem que cautelosamente a tomou.

Uma coisa que não sabia era que a poção continha a mais poderosa poção das trevas que fazia com que as pessoas ficassem eternamente jovens com apenas uma condição nunca mais poderiam se mexer se locomover na verdade ela extraia toda a sua magia se tornava uma manequim parada estática sem vontade vendo seu futuro repetidamente eternamente...

Todos os feitiços que praticava se desfizeram deixaram de ter poder desfaziam se um a um e assim a barreira que prendia Merlin se desfez...

Ela tinha planos para Nimue e para Merlin.

Quando a velha senhora se dirigiu em direção ao mago Merlin ela o viu abatido e sozinho e este não viu mais nada quando a nevoa que se desprendia do corpo da senhora o encobria o levando ao mundo dos sonhos pelos próximos mil anos dentro da floresta...

Então ela criou uma barreira envolta do homem e o transportou para o seu tempo dentro da organização Amanhecer com uma mensagem no globo que colocou em seu peito...

Depois de algum tempo ela foi requisitada pelo rei Arthur quando estava hospedada na casa de um fazendeiro... quando chegou um mensageiro em busca da anciã vidente...

Foi extremamente fácil de influenciar o rei já que ela tinha conhecimento de toda a historia do rei Arthur então contando sua morte nos mais ricos detalhes e o que aconteceria do reino da távola redonda ela o convenceu a entregar o Santo Graal e a espada Excalibur falando que estariam em boas mãos ela criou uma replica conjurada tanto da espada quanto do cálice...

E assim conquistando o Santo Graal e a espada ela foi embora onde ao passar apagava a memoria dos súditos do rei deixando apenas a mensagem para o próprio rei que deveria ser o único a lembrar dessa mulher misteriosa e guardar uma copia falsa do Graal e a espada feita pela própria Zariel enquanto levava a verdadeira...

E enquanto voltava a sua forma original ela foi à busca do lapso no tempo para voltar a sua própria era onde percorria o mesmo caminho apagando a memoria daqueles que souberam e viram a anciã...

Em seu próprio tempo ela guardava o Graal no templo da serpente de Dalini na parte mais oculta envolto e protegido por feitiços escudos encantamentos feitos pela própria Zariel e a própria bebeu do cálice juntamente com suas descendentes e todos os integrantes mais íntimos e próximos de Zariel assim fazendo com que sua linhagem pudesse prolongar a sua juventude, mesmo não precisando realmente disso.

Zariel foi a te a ferroaria do conselho onde derreteu tanto o cálice quanto a espada criando assim um colar braceletes e joias variadas onde ela depois de deixar esfriando os colocou como brincos pulseiras e diversas joias onde as deixou na sala de tesouros.

Mas a quanto Merlin, ele foi dividido em dois seres o primeiro era uma copia um clone ao qual ela implantou lembranças falsas onde também fez lavagem cerebral impondo sua vontade ele ficou com menor poder onde ela o despertou.

O clone pensava seriamente ser Merlin este por sua vez tinha o dom da profecia e se lembrava piamente do reino da Bretanha.

Porem Zariel o convenceu que ela lutou contra Nimue que assim o libertou e depois de ser vencia relatando o fato de que graças ao feitico ele adormeceu por milhares de anos e que o reino de Arthur não existe mais e seus descendentes desapareceram.

Contando o processo de mudança de um mundo que hoje a magia se esconde das pessoas comuns.

O clone aos poucos foi se acostumando ao mundo moderno e descobriu que seu mundo não existia mais e não tinha um lar a volta aos poucos ele foi aprendendo a língua brasileira e foi se acostumando a essa nova sociedade.

Deste modo ele jurou sua lealdade a Zariel e se tornou seu mensageiro já que parte de seus poderes ele pensava ter perdido ele se mudou para junto da serpente profetisa onde vive ate hoje.

Era original pensando ter se libertado do feitiço e acreditando ser o original e este foi em busca do rei Arthur o segundo o verdadeiro teve sua mente apagada e suas lembranças extraídas e destruídas então foi colocado em um dos quartos da CIMSBICD como se fosse a historia da bela adormecida bem este acordou depois de três séculos depois sem contar o fato que este vivia no século VI e ficara adormecido durantes séculos passados e uma viajem no tempo e mais alguns anos acordando em 24 de janeiro de 1999 e não precisou de um beijo para acordar este serviria para os grandes propósitos...

Ele não precisava falar português ela implantou lembranças falsas e através de muitos livros de historia o mundo que começou a conhecer não existe mais e os bruxos e criaturas magicas ficam escondidos da humanidade... bem isso foi um grande susto... e que susto ele implantou linguagens e pensamentos distorcidos em sua mente ele acreditava ser de seu pais e o dia começava normalmente acordando...

Este foi designado a conhecer o mundo novo de forma nova ela porem omitiu a forma como ele foi encontrado e nas câmaras subterrâneas onde eram guardadas armas e riquezas estava no meio o manequim vivo da feiticeira...

Mas em caso de Merlin este assumiu um lugar no Conselho como um dos magos mais antigos este por sua vez um dos integrantes da CIMSBICD sendo um dos guardiões das inscrições e bibliotecas existentes na cidade do Conselho agora chamado de Neseu...

E quanto o graal foi substituído por uma replica o verdadeiro era guardado e armazenado em câmaras secretas conhecidas apenas pelos círculos mais íntimos de guardiões e familiares...

Zariel criou uma passagem mais uma vez entre fissuras da realidade do continuo tempo e espaço assim chegando momentos depois da morte de mordred e Arthur ela foi ate Avalon onde mais uma vez em meio a destruição entrou no reino que aos poucos desaparecia e transportou as escrituras da biblioteca da ilha e com ajuda de sua magia redirecionou através do tempo uma ilha inteira onde situo a próxima a dimensão mudando sua localização e fazendo todos caírem em um nosso de mais de mil anos entre suas cavernas magicas.

Nimue por sua vez foi devorada por Zariel que devorou tanto corpo alma e espirito ganhando mais conhecimento e poder.

Monique Guimaraes Landolfi

Filho filha de Zariel com Victor Penido Landolfi o dono da petrolífera Landolfi e sócio da organização Pandora.

Victor Penido Landolfi sendo um dos voluntários nos experimentos da área 51 se tornando uma besta da guerra onde veio a ter alterações genéticas e assim se tornando uma besta da guerra e sofrendo alterações da realidade onde sofreu com a entidade da insanidade, onde passou seus genis a sua filha filho Monique.

Monique sendo um hermafrodita tendo órgãos sexuais masculinos e órgãos reprodutores femininos podendo menstruar e sendo sexualmente ativo e dominante.

Ele tem preferencia pelo sexo masculino porem ele e bissexual e assim tendo relações sexuais com ambos os sexos.

Sendo alto tendo desenvolvidos seios e formas andrógenas cochas grossas e seios fartos cabelos longos que chegam a seus joelhos usa tanto roupas femininas quanto masculinas seus cabelos de cor prateados pele morena olhos violetas e amendoados e feições femininas.

Porem ele e imortal como a mae e 25 anos mais velho de Eduarda sendo que ele tem uma altura de dois metros e dez e noventa e cinco quilos porem aparenta ter apenas 18 anos.

Ele tem fator de cura a nível celular sendo imortal e não envelhece.e o dom da forca fundamental tal como o dom da atracao magnetismo tao poderoso quanto qualquer ser gravitacional como atrair e afastar pessoas e objetos e aumentar a gravidade em pessoas e objetos infinitamente, podendo aumentar sua forca a nivel infinito, intangibilidade quando quiser, eletrodinâmica forca nuclear e eletromagnetismo e energia e forca nuclear.e gravitação quântica, manipular os elementos da natureza.

Além de ter poderes psíquicos e uma incrível barreira psíquica capaz de literalmente apagar a existência de alguém em nível mundial invadir mentes e sondas lembranças e manipular os pensamentos.

Apagar rastros de suas acoes e organizações tais como sua mae ao qual herdou seus poderes

Sendo um empresário tendo sua própria empresa de exportação e mineração em diversos países e diversas boates espalhadas pelo Brasil, infindades de advogados na empresa Pandora como sócio marjoritario.

E secretamente ele e um dos chefes da máfia com distribuição e vendas de drogas e o trafico e venda ilegal de armas.

Caelestis Creaturam Lucis:

Criaturas feitas de energia luminosas são seres com dons divinos capazes de carregar energia e magias manipulam e controlam a energia da luz e da escuridão e assim criar seres tanto de luz quanto de trevas e sua energia e infinita.

São as chamadas magia ambulante, são imunes a magia e a pocoes não podendo ser afetados por feitiços já que são parcialmente invulneráveis em sua infância e pre adolescência antes da transformação e assim se tornando invulneráveis e imunes a magia.

Essas criaturas podem sentir amor fraternal porem nada mais.

Essas criaturas são incapazes de ter sentimentos sexuais incapazes de amar sexualmente são inférteis não reproduzem e não sentem prazer no ato sexual.

Porem eles são atraídos uns pelos outros sendo atracao por um semelhante Caelistis e não podem procriar com seres humanos apenas por Caelistis com Caelistis, porem isso e desconhecido pela sociedade comum que pensam que esses seres são inférteis.

A cada três mil nascimentos de bruxos nascem dois caelistis creaturam lucis.

São protegidos pelas leis magicas seus nascimentos são prematuros cerca apenas de quatro meses de gestação porem crescem vertiginosamente depois de nascerem são vindos com energia luminosa de cor verde com um explosão de magia ao redor.

Nascem na forma humana podendo ser tanto do sexo feminino quanto masculino.

Não sentindo atracao física por nenhum dos sexos.

Por volta dos dezesseis anos e meio ira começar a transformação seus olhos são predominantemente verdes desde seu nascimento e assim na era da transição eles se transformam em energia verdes e chamas.

Muitos caelistis tanto do sexo masculino quanto do feminino que tiveram relações sexuais antes dos quinze anos com um humano tendem a rejeitar a cria causando deformações monstruosas matando em seu interior e assim literalmente os expulsando de seu corpo ainda com a carne crua e malformada.

São criaturas que vivem centenas de anos quanto mais o tempo paca mais eles se tornam energia pura.

Por volta dos quinze anos e meio antes de sua transformação completar seus cabelos crescem se tornando tao longos quanto seu próprio corpo sendo predominantemente negros como a noite seus olhos se tornam tao verdes que brilham no escuro e em volta de seu olho onde deveria existir a cor branca fica preta como a escuridão suas pupilas são verticais e em alguns momentos soltam rajadas óticas, porem são parcialmente cegos mesmo que cortem seus cabelos eles voltaram a crescer instantaneamente sendo uma extensão de seu corpo como se estivessem vivos podendo endurecer ou ficarem macias.

Depois de um tempo no mundo humano eles tendem a desaparecer e voltar depois de muitos anos viajam muito como formas de energia luminosa.

Seus corpos são projetados a devorar a magia daqueles que lançarem neles sendo que maldições ricocheteiam de voltas naqueles que a lançaram.

Eles copiam poderes e habilidades alheias tendo que devorar a magia de seus oponentes deixando os literalmente ocos.

Essas criaturas são capazes de tirar e neutralizar os poderes mágicos de outras criaturas tornando os nada mais do que um humano comum e sem poderes.

Eles tendem a criar ilusões e prender seus oponentes em pesadelos fazendo os dormir pelo tempo que quiserem enquanto eles quiserem manipulando as emoções alheias e usando as contra eles.

Muitos casos foram relatados que Caelistis induziram seus oponentes a acreditarem que suas ilusões eram reais induzindo ao suicídio coletivo.

Estas criaturas tendem a transferir tanto suas almas quanto suas mentes em viajem ou possessão de outros seres em transe subjugando e controlando suas ações e roubando informações no processo.

Eles têm o poder de manipular a memoria alheia e alterar e seu prazer usando como fonte de emoções já que os próprios tendem a perder suas emoções enquanto estão em suas formas luminosas eles se alimentam da magia e das emoções de outro com o passar do tempo.

Estas criaturas também são chamas de Bestias Bellum por que houveram disputas na qual ganhavam o seu parcial controle na guerra como que literalmente jogaram as criaturas em Hiroshima e Nagasaki onde surgiu a explosão da bomba atômica.

Na guerra haviam as gêmeas Hana e Rene filhas de uma general onde usaram seus poderes na guerra literalmente jogando as duas em cima das duas cidades e assim levando tudo a seu favor.

Uma explosão em um único ponto liberado de uma única vez onde também a mais famosa foi a Pompeia onde eles manipulam os poderes da natureza onde um único Caelistis foi usado para destruir sua cidade.

Estas criaturas são extremamente leais não se importando de sacrificarem suas vidas ou os de outros no processo, mesmo que se regenerarem espontaneamente em segundos.

São criaturas vingativas levando seus planos ao extremo a ponto de destruir a tudo e a todos a seu redor.

Zariel teve em quatro de seus inúmeros casamentos com um Cencient um Vampiro, um Lobisomem e um Demônio do medo teve quatro caelistis onde nascia sua filha Aurora, Miguel, Renan, e Tania uma geneticista do governo americano, uma mensageira guardiã uma agente infiltrada da cia e um informante da KGB e um integrante do conselho onde a própria destruiu Pompeia em um ataque de raiva usando seus poderes para despertar o vulcão adormecido.

Em todos os momentos da historia cada caelistis fez grandes coisas historicamente e tanto destruiu quanto viajou eles são seres que podem viajar pelos planos espirituais.

Usando em seu processo o que chamam de salto uma luz luminosa predominantemente verde que faz com que poça ir e vir para qualquer lugar mesmo este estando protegido magicamente.

Eles tendem a desestabilizar a magia do local, muitas vezes destruindo ou zerando a contagem de energia já que o próprio ser ao chegar em sua forma final tendem a comer menos cada vez.

Quando completam quinze anos eles param de crescer tendo corpos aparentemente frágeis porem resistentes e canalizam energia sendo que podem controlar a energia alheia e sugar para si e liberando de uma única vez.

Imunes a efeitos das poções mesmos que eles os atinjam diretamente e maldições.

Não se tem ideia de quantos caelistis existem já que eles tendem a desaparecer depois de certo tempo.

Cada governo e sempre informado da presença de um caelistis e assim protegidos pela lei em sua forma vulnerável antes da transição e seus desaparecimentos.

No total conhecidos e ainda entre os mortais estão apenas cem em todo o mundo porem na maioria tendem menos de treze anos de idade.

Quando um caelistis nasce eles são registrados automaticamente por cada governo e protegidos pelas leis magicas.

Existem sempre um grito psíquico e explosões magicas nos nascimentos destas criaturas que criam em volta de si campos mágicos impenetráveis contra ofensivas magicas.

Aqueles que tentarem ferir um filhote de caelistis são sempre presos as penas variam entre quinze e vinte anos ou ate perpetua ou ate mesmo a morte.

Sendo essas criaturas disputadas para as guerras antes de seus desaparecimentos.

Por incrível que pareça eles tendem a tagarelar em momentos críticos sendo uns tagarelas crônicos e muito falantes ao extremo sem parar sendo criaturas estranhas e conversam falando em momentos inapropriados.

Porem o que nenhum governo tem consciência e de como estas criaturas surgiram.

Zariel como todos sabem tem clinicas de genética e pesquisas embrionárias e no aperfeicoamente da humanidade secretamente ela sim criou estas criaturas para serem seres de luz e energia sendo um salto e um progresso importante na evolução porem isso ficou guardado a sete chaves não publicando nem revelando seus conhecimentos a população.

Intemerata aeternam potionem seria nada mais do que a pocao que um aliado ira tomar para o processo da mudança e se transformar em um caelistis.

Porem ao tomar a pocao ele automaticamente torna seu corpo fechado a intrusões externas e ficara imune a pocoes e feitiços que causem malefícios aos poucos ele ira se transformar em um caelistis ficando infértil no processo e incapaz de sentir prazer carnal se tornando frigido.

Antes mesmo de oferecer a pocao Zariel ou um de seus seguidores e enviados exclarecem os efeitos colaterais da pocao a um novo membro que ao aceitar não existindo volta no processo sendo irreversível.

Impossibilitando de revelar os planos para inimigos ou aqueles que não forem seguidores.

Sendo que a própria pocao e indetectável e começa a imediatamente a se misturar ao DNA daquele que a ingeriu e assim aos poucos ele irar se transformar em uma Intemerata.

Qualquer população ou governo que descubra uma pessoa que se transforma em um Caelistis depois dos quinze anos sendo o que chamam de passagem retardataria chamada de Transitus e chamado de Intemerata já que sendo geneticamente eles devem ter nascido assim.

Porem eles desconhecem o porque de não serem detectados antes em seu nascimento.

Sendo eles agentes infiltrados da organização Amanhecer manipulam as informações de cada governo.

Itemerata sendo seres muito volúveis e temperamentais.

Caelistis tendem a serem atraídos por caelistis eles se tornam inseparável porem sendo apenas amor fraternal e estranho nunca se separando, sendo que posteriormente se tornam amantes e entre si tendo o nascimento de outros Caelistis.

Eles tendem a se encontrar e sempre unidos são criaturas imortais e amorosas porem incapases de mudar de ideia.

Muitos deles sentem prazer na dor alheia.

Essas criaturas ficam em grupos de três e incapazses de envelhecer.

Muitos deles param de crescer prematuramente sendo a forma de uma criança eterna sendo presos em emoções infantis por certos tempos sua mentalidade porem crescem com sua idade são criaturas maduras

Eles também desenvolvem uma inteligência de prodígios mas alguns não desenvolvem sua inteligência completamente mas ao longo dos anos.

Houveram já o surgimentos de três intemeratos a aproximadamente setenta anos atrás em uma escola de magia na Inglaterra onde por fim desapareceram na frente do corpo doscente.

Nesta mesma escola no sul da escocia já houve o surgimento em três ocasiões tanto de intemeratos quanto de caelistis.

O sangue tanto de um intemerato quanto de um caelistis e negro viscoso eles podem causar a morte instantanea de vampiros que bebem seu sangue.

O próprio sangue fora de seu corpo pode servir como armadura e no corpo de um intemerato e em alguns momentos quando chega próximo a transformação se tornam corrosivos derretendo qualquer coisa ao qual ele tocar

Seu sangue tem um gosto azedo e repugnante para qualquer vampiro não sendo também afetados pela mordida de qualquer animal sendo imunes a mordida do lobisomem que literalmente morrem ao ter contato com um intemerato ou mordendo e literalmente desintegrando a atacarem.

O grito de um intemerato ou o de um Caelistis é mortal ou se quiserem hipnotisantes dependendo do humor da criatura.

Eles tendem a atordoar com seus poderes e já houve casos na Inglaterra de uma matilha inteira de lobisomens que foram desintegrados ao atacarem um intemerato que com medo lancou com um único burst uma rajada de energia destruindo não so a matilha quanto a floresta inteira formando uma cratera de mil milhas ao redor.

Vampiros não são atraídos por essas criaturas que tendem a matar vampiros.

Um cla inteiro de Vampiros chamados de aurea sanguinem literalmente fugiram dos Estados Unidos ao acidentalmente matar varios de seus aliados de um caelisits e assim mesmo tendo fugido foram cacados um a um e mortos.

Este cla assim foi extinto e nunca se houviu falar nesta família de vampiros.

Estas criaturas também tem seu próprio departamento e assim sendo policiais e estão encarregados de vigiam e proteger a vida tanto humana e magica viajando pelos países e assim também assegurando a segurança e assim liderando outras tropas e viagiando os vampiros e lobisomens.

Estas criaturas também não são afetadas pelos poderes de lobisomens e vampiros e assim trabalham na lei e na ordem e assegurando o controle destas criaturas.

Mesmo que assumem formas humanas eles não são facilmente identificados e nem pressentidos pelos sentidos destas crituras e não podem morrer pelas suas mãos.

Departamente da lei e ordem dos mundos mágicos estão sob ordens diretas destas criaturas e exterminam se for necessário.

Aeternam Filii

Ao contrario dos Caelistis eles assim criam asas douradas ao completar dezesseis anos.

A cada mil nascimentos humanos não importando se sendo bruxo ou comum nascem vinte Aeternam.

Nascem como qualquer criança normal porem a gestação não passa de quatro meses e são muito perigosas para a mae assim sugando sua energia vital.

Aeternam Filii nascem como qualquer criança porem eles tem deficiência de desenvolvimento físico aparentando fragilidade física e não crescendo como uma criança comum eles param de crescem aos quinze anos já que por sua vez tendo a aparência física de uma criança pequena de doze anos.

Eles não desenvolvem seus órgãos reprodutores tais como o útero sendo um útero infantil ficando impossibilitados de reproduzir.

Porem também tendo aparente deficiência de cálcio no organismo.

Seu próprio organismo e seu corpo e incapaz de gerir e absorver determinadas substancias e sendo altamente alérgicos a cálcio, lactose e qualquer produtos de amendoim derivados de substancias que contenham a adrenalina estimulantes, energéticos e pocoes do amor afrodisíacos e luxuria derivados da erva da ressurreicao e qualquer coisa que induza a elforia.

Causando assim estados graves de saúde causando ataques anafiláticos.

Mesmo com tudo isso eles são eternamente jovens e imortais e tendo asas gigantescas aparentando melancolia e incapacidade de sentir luxuria e amor carnal.

Ao passar pela transição eles não mais se tornam alérgicos a essas substancias e assim passam a uma forma de energia escura com asas e olhos verdes.

Seus cabelos são predominantemente negros e longos eles liberam e atraem criaturas da escuridão e almas penadas a sua volta onde posteriormente são absorvidos.

Na maior parte começam a se alimentam de espíritos e almas penadas que involuntariamente são atraídos por eles e estão sempre a sua volta.

Eles tendem a comer pouco e beber muitos líquidos sente muita sede e são presos em sua aparência física.

Inférteis e não sentem prazeres físicos tais como o sexo e amor carnal além do prazer na dor alheia.

Ao longo de sua juventude antes de sua transformação eles tendem a se tornar mentalmente instáveis e seus poderes se descontrolam.

Sendo que ao longo do tempo se auto mutilam mas qualquer corte inflingido a seu corpo se curam em segundos deixando apenas cicatrizes avermelhadas e assim desaparecer mais tarde.

Seu sangue tende a intoxiacar e ser ácidos ao toque tendem a regurgitar sangue com muita frequência usando como arma e escurecem a se tornarem de coloração azul escura.

Manipuladores das sombras e de energia negativa e usando o medo de seus inimigos como arma.

Porem eles tem os mesmo poderes que um bruxo mas altamente poderosos e qualquer ataque sofre o mesmo efeito que um Caelistis eles ricocheteiam no oponente.

O mais famoso Aeternam Filii se chama Sendri Siohbah Sabini Salem Sandoval um dos descendentes de Aristoteles, e Zariel e também descendente da união de infernais e celestiais ele nasceu em dez de janeiro de 1678, vindo de uma longa linhagem de magos da família Sabini Salem e Sandoval esta por sua vez e uma das famílias ancestrais fundadoras chamadas de Duodecim Columnas ou Doze Pilares.

Sendo os doze pilares fundadores das primeiras famílias bruxas do que participaram da primeira geração do Conselho feito exclusivos de índios e seus descendentes.

Muitos destes tendo emigrado de outros países tais como os primentos vieram principalmente de Roma sendo descendentes de druidas entre outros feiticeiros, Inglaterra, Fenicia Libia e diversos outros.

Tais como os anteriores estas criatutas tentem a apenas procria entre si.

E assim também fazem parte do departamento de policia de ataques mistificados e controlam os vampiros e lobisomens e diversas criaturas encrenqueiras.

Puer Deos

Muitos destes seriam como Aeternam Filii e Caelistis estes são escolhidos a dedo tanto bruxos quanto comuns são aqueles ao qual por sua vez eram pessoas que tinham em seus passados grandes feitos e que por alguma razão perderam ou terão um futuro catastrófico.

Os jovens deuses são aqueles que perderam parentes e pessoas queridas e são procurados por deuses tais como Zariel, estes estão em uma encruzilhada do destino e com desesjos do coração que não poderam alcançar.

Tais como a perda de amigos e parentes em guerras tendo por fim sentindo os anseios e últimos desejos do coração.

Como em qualquer desejo e cobrado preco equivalente e assim convertidos em jovens deuses.

São rescentemnente recrutado nas fileiras dos imortais e tendo que seguir por um certo tempo as ordens daquele que assim realisam seus desejos mais profundos em troca de preços equivalentes ao desejo.

Assim escolhendo seguir o caminho da Estrada Escura como e dito e nesta estrada eles por sua vez serão no total de cinco ou três integrantes formando o trio imortal ou o quinteto imortal.

Mas estes por sua vez não passam pelos mesmos problemas de concepção e sexualmente falando.

Eles são discípulos e integrantes do Conselho ou da organização Amanhecer tais como os Caelistis e os Aeternam.

Eles são aqueles que pelas proezas do destino sucumbiram ao desepero ou tiveram suas vidas jogadas pelo desfiladeiro.

Outros por sua vez tiveram uma infância conturbada e estão chegando ao fim de suas vidas tendo inúmeros arrependimentos e decisões erradas mesmo que estas levaram a outros fins, mesmo este fim sendo de maneiras felizes.

Estes por sua vez envelhecem um ano a cada setenta anos, tendo uma infância e aparência prolongada de longevidade.

Estes são enviados em forma imaterial para seus corpos do passado e em meio a isso o próprio deus que veio em busca de seu preço toma a liberdade de remondar sua origem e mondando o seu futuro e assim auxiliando em sua determinada missão e ou destino.

E assim são convertidos em criaturas tais como Caelistis, Intemerato.

Não envelhecem e tendem a ter poderes fora do normal e são extremamente inteligentes e não tem qualquer ponto fraco e são parecidos com intemeratos.

Se disfarcam de humanos e não podem ser diferenciados de humanos normais e vevem se camuflando sendo que ninguém ira ver a diferença a não ser que se revelem.

Sua aparência e de uma pessoa normal a não ser que se transformem e são seres de energia luminosa de cor esverdeada.

Não envelhecem e também ricocheteiam os ataques mágicos.

Fazem parte do departamento de ataques mistificados, onde são detetives e policiais e guardiões onde cacam criminosos.

Controlando a quantidade de crituaras arruaceiras e foras da lei.

Serpens atris lux Lamia tenebris divina

São criatura similares as criaturas como Caelistis entre as sitadas anteriormente, porem elas nascem com o dom de falar com os animais e alternar entre as formas repitilianas sendo que suas cores são verde e prata, são parentes das lâmias, ficando porem com asas angelicais de cores igualmente verdes.

São imortais e seus olhos são verdes tao intensos que brilham e soltam faíscas eles iluminam no escuro soltando raios igualmente verdes seus longos e imensos cabelos da raiz ate sua metade pretos e louros ate as pontas, não crescem muito tendo uma estatura pequena e não enchergam bem.

Eles têm a aparência de uma criança de trez anos e seu sangue e toxico podendo corroer o metal mais forte e não pode ser bebido por vampiro já que e mortal ao ser ingerido levando a morte se não for retirado de seu organismo.

São de aparência frágil e magro comem pouco e podem ficar ate meses sem ingerir alimentos porem com tempo prolongado de letargia.

Ao ingerir alimentos depois de tempos sem consumilos eles comem bastante em seu tempo.

A sociedade bruxa acredita que um Serpent Atris lux so pode ser gerado com um acasalamento entre caelistis e intemeratos, e não mais sendo uma criatura que alterna a forma e o controle de poderes entre a luz e a escuridão, podendo assumir a forma de uma sombra ou chamas negras ou uma grande corrente luminosa.

Mas aqueles que se unem a organização Proteus e Amanhecer sabem que são criados entre missigenacao e a pocao especial da mesma forma que caelistis e intemeratos.

Eles podem ocupar três formas luz, escuridão, chamas negras ou brancas, se tornar uma sombra e ate mesmo manipular as sombras.

Podem se comunicar com as cobras e qualquer réptil, e outros animais e controlam corvos, em alguns casos pode ate mesmo se comunicar com aves e ver através de olhos de outras pessoas.

Como também são inférteis e não reproduzem com outras criaturas e não sentem emoções como o amor apenas fraternidade.

Pelo conhecimento dos inúmeros países eles não procriam com outros seres e não nascem de humanos nem bruxos são seres imunes a magia e não podem ser afetados por magias ofensivas e de ataque direto.

Entram em sua herança no primeiro dia do ano ao fazer dezesseis anos de idade.

Todas as vezes que seu corpo reconhece um corpo estranho como imingo eles ou expelem ou absorvem já mortos tomando as qualidades para si tais como fetos e Horcrux.

O fato de que houve o possível nacimento de Serpent Lux e o fato de mortes prematuras de bebes de humanos e por sua vez os bebes Serpent Lux absorvem ou comem o bebe morto adquirindo suas habilidades e sua fisionomia por um tempo ate a idade de dezesseis anos quando entram em sua herança.

Muitas parteiras e maes de bebes mortos no parto opitam por trocar seus filhos com estas criaturas que não parentam afetos pelas suas crias sem o conhecimento do pai em questão.

Suas unhas podem crescem e se retrair como gatos porem são extremamente afiadas e tem propriades venenosas sendo de cor preta, e crescem ate trinta centímetros.

São criaturas protegidas pelas leis magicas absorvem conhecimento e magia a sua volta eles também se alimentam de emoções podendo se conectar a outras mentes.

Com relação a horcrux eles ao entrar em sua herança absorvem a alma e adquirem qualidades ou poderes dela sem deixar qualquer vestígio porem se ouver uma ligação eles irão permanecem sendo usado apenas de seu lado.

walker essentia natura

Esta e uma habilidade tanto de caelistis intemerato e Serpens atris lux Lamia tenebris divina eles tem o dom de fazer sua mente ou alma se desprenderem de seu corpo e viajar de corpo em corpo ate o local desejado como se fosse possessão e podendo voltar ao corpo mortal.

Eles podem se ligar e fundir a natureza tornando um com ela podendo ser ate mesmo uma arvore ou uma pedra assim controlando e possuindo corpos aleatoriamente.

Em um processo de grande concentração eles podem transmutar tanto corpo quanto alma em energia luminosa e viajar para qualquer lugar se fundindo também com as sombras se tornando parte dela são seres de magia e energia.

Elas criaturas como seus genitores são os verdadeiros imortais vivendo por milhares de anos e nunca envelhecendo porem não são humanos.

Empresas enrraizadas

Amanhececer

Esta organização age direta e indiretamente pelas próprias maos dos anciões e assim a mando do conselho e da própria CIMSBICD este por sua vez sendo a chamada arvore onde nasceram e surgiram as organizações Renascer e Pandora já que nem sempre se mostram pela sociedade tal como as outras empresas este e um conglomerado ao qual enrraiza nas outras ao qual cada uma tem um principio esta a organização amanhecer tem como objetivos espionagem e enfiltracao como objetivos primários porem esta também tem como base centros de pesquisas e alianças governamentais criando contratos entre diversas firmas e abrindo comércios e filiais com diversos outros empreendimentos.

A empresa amanhecer tem como logo um corvo no sol nascente em um ceu escuro. Eles têm como tal diversos bancos e outras filiais governamentais e diversas organizações filiadas. E ajudas financeiras e expedições a dimensões e locais ocultos como a própria ocultação e deslocação de pessoas e objetos para serem mantidas seguras e resguardadas.

Sendo que trabalham também com segredos e documentos tais como artefatos de poder e arquivos de grande importância.

Treinamentos especializados e reenvio de pessoal, sendo assim ocupados pelos anciões os mais velhos administradores e membros que organizam as assoes e empreendimentos muitas vezes chefiando decisões e diversos outras lacunas.

Responsáveis pelos processoas criativos e clinicas entre laboratórios e muitos outros negócios ligados a organização Pandora e Renascer.

Organização Renascer

Seu logtipo seria um ovo entrelaçado por uma cobra no lado direito do ovo uma fênix segurando com uma de suas patas o ovo e do lado esquerdo um corvo de três patas o segurando com uma de suas patas.

A organização com e sem fins lucrativos auxilia na cura, tratamento e medicação de pragas doenças e curas de doenças tanto comuns quanto magicas.

Sendo que tem diversas alas sendo basicamento do tamanho de uma cidade sendo arrecadando doações e diversos meios de ajuda.

Sendo também uma ala no tratamento e reestabilizacao de pessoas com deficiência e locação ao trabalho.

Sendo que existem diversas alas de tratamento de doenças físicas e mentais.

Outras alas no tratamento de pessoas com doenças tanto terminais tais como o câncer e aprendizado de pessoas com deficiencas sendo que existem na grande cidade Renascer escolas internas e tratamentos intensivos.

Existindo também laboratórios de pesquisas para a elaboração de remédios e pocoes em tratamentos intensivos e métodos de cura variados.

Sendo criado no ano de 1892 e assim se espalhando por todos os países principalmente no Reino Unido Estados Unidos e Brasil.

Sendo na criação de escolas especiais e tratamentos de doenças mentais e física sendo esta uma associação de apoio a pessoa com deficiência e apoio a pessoa com doenças genéticos na cura e tratamento.

Esta mesma associação também existem alas diversas onde sao aceitos doações de diversas pesssoas famosas e de prestigio e dinheiro onde sao adotados seus nomes.

Também ligadas as muitas associações tais como a organização Pandora e Amanhecer, porem nao e de conhecimento da população.

Sendo que eles treinao as pessoas para a vida cotidiana e a reestabelecendo a vida.

Alas de pesquisas de vacinas e remédios diversos e de uso constante e prolongado.

A ala de tratamento de cura do câncer e de escolas especializadas para as pessoas com deficiências sao separadas sendo que existem também escolas especiais e de escolas de magias especial.

Ao contrario da maioria das organizações magicas que mantem se escondidas esta organização mostra uma fachada limpa onde se declara para o mundo como um centro de auxilio e ajuda a pessoas com doenças prolongadas, câncer e deficienca onde todos poder pedir auxilio e ajuda.

Recebendo doações e ajudas de custo de outros países, organizações e pessoas famosas.

E recebendo doações da própria Corporacao Pandora e Organizacao Amanhecer.

A Origem de Pandora e futura empresa Alvorada

As empresas de advocacia Cavalcanti & Cavalcante mudaram de nome no ano de 1892 para Corporacao Pandora ou Pandora Inc.

Esta empresa por sua vez esta abrangendo diversos meios e empreendimentos.

Ela tem restaurantes, clinicas, farmacêuticas, laboratórios firmas de advocacia e diversos meios comerciais e admininistrativos.

Sendo um monopólio do mercado mundial, criando desde produtos farmacêuticos computadores softwares pecas para carros entre diversos produtos.

Seu monopólio também abrange empresas de advocacia cuidando de heranças e bens comerciais defendendo outros clientes e guardando documentos importantes.

Empresa ao qual esta guardando traduções de escrituras com a primeira sede no Brasil.

Porem ela não age com tal nome mas atravezs do que chamam de arvore e suas raises com nome diferentes e diversas e pequenas outras empresas cujos associados estão nesta mesma empresa a Pandora já que quando se ativa a arvore assim chamada eles reajem como o monopólio e assim forma a grande empresa do monopólio Pandora.

E assim se espalhando pelo mundo bruxo e comun de todos os países onde manipula os políticos enviando verbas para candidatos.

Responsável tembem em guardar preciosidades documentos tanto históricos quanto de diversas origens hereditárias e de famílias.

Eles fazem contabilidade e documentação sigilosa.

O lema da empresa "nosso negocio e o segredo da sua vida" ou "ptotegendo e guardando através da sombra da humanidade" "toda vida tem um preco".

Seu logotipo e a caixa de pandora de cor esmeralda fechada , posteriormente vinha a ser uma caixa dourada com um laco vermelho.

Tendo vários associados em todo o mundo.

Alguns de seus empreendimentos são ilícitos e clandestinos subornando e ameaçando políticos pessoas com grandes riquezas e influencias.

Porem eles ajem abertamente mostrando diversos outros empreendimentos menores e varias firmas terceirizadas e diversos convênios tais com vários governos.

Eles firmam contratos que valem desde dinheiro, propriedades, vidas alheias e ate mesmo almas.

Muitos dos acordos são as emoções e vidas daqueles que fazem os contratos e acordos não se restringindo a humanos também a criaturas magicas.

Eles emprestam grandes somas a governos obscuramente já que a própria empresa vive nas sombras da humanidade

Ajuda financeira a governos e políticos para manipular e seguir suas vontades.

Porem eles também converte em sua maioria pessoas comum e bruxos ou super humanos traidores eles são especializados no aperfeiçoamento da humanidade na criação de super seres na mutação e na propagação da insanidade criando assim seres inumanos ou criaturas a parte que se camuflam assim criando armas químicas antavirus onde eles lucram com guerras em todo o mundo vendendo armamentos e vacinas e enzimas.

E em sua maioria inibidores e anuladores do gene mutante.

Mas eles protegem as pessoas comuns da caca indiscriminada de bruxos e outras criaturas magica.

Meta humanos estão em sua custodia onde eles convertem e manipulao enviando e realocando em países criando novas identidades e profissões onde eles também apagam suas antigas identidades criando novas.

Ajudando na criação de leis que beneficiem seus clientes e pessoas inocentes.

A organização Amanhecer trabalha em conjunto com a organização Pandora já que o vice-presidente e Anafios e seus inúmeros associados espalhados pelo mundo afora e pessoas de grande renome, prestigio, poder e dinheiro se associam a eles.

potentia praeterita tempora o poder de rejuvenesce sendo o virus ppt este fica no DNA e impede o envelhecimentos das celulas tornando jovem e imortal.

Esta pocao tendo uma de suas matérias primas tais como veneno de acromantula, veneno e pele de basilisco, veneno de quimera, sangue e escamas de dragão, penas de fênix e seu sangue, pelos e chifres de unicórnio, penas das asas de pegasus, sangue de cobra, penas de corvo e a pedra da lua sangue de medusa.

O primeiro protótipo da criação da enzima foi um erro causando a morte e vida parcial e assim zumbificacao.

Além de trabalhar e treinar soldados para espionagem enviando para outros países e empresas de diversos empreendimentos para trazer e roubar informações.

Eles também convertem pessoas com aprendizes aqueles que aparentam um grande futuro nos negócios e que beneficiaria a própria corporação.

Estas duas organizações trabalham em conjunto com o governo da CIMSBICD clandestinamente fazendo acordos ilícitos sem conhecimento de outros governos que vem uma empresa sem ligações aparentes arrecadando verbas e dinheiro.

Todos seguem a religião e adoração cujo nome e Crepusculo e tendo como associada e deusa Zariel a Rainha da Ruina Carmesin o corvo de chamas vermelhas ou a mais conhecida como Hebi Hime Sama a senhora serpente em determinados momentos.

Anomaliae

Estas são seres humanos menos que bruxos mais que humanos comuns.

São aqueles que são imunes a maldicoes ataques mágicos que causem a mortem e ou firam sendo estes invulneráveis como uma torre.

Alguns destes tendo forca sobre humana de mais de cem homens robustos, voar e regeneracao celular.

Incapazes de usufruírem de magias além de absorver a própria magia lançada desviando ataques místicos e invulneráveis.

E não envelhecem nem mudam de forma

Um dos mais fortes Anomaliae sendo a primeira a ser descoberta esta invulnerável a magia forca de cem homens velocidade extraordinária além do dom de literalmente deixar mais de mil pessoas inconscientes por duas semanas com a forca de seu olhar.

Sendo esta chamada de Mulher Incrivel.

Ela e Melissa Borges sendo de olhos verdes cabelos ondulados pele morena e alta robusta de belas formas sendo uma empresaria do ramo de instalação de programas tendo trinta anos e a aparência de quinze e assim por tudo mais ela sendo uma programadora.

E assim ela fa parte da organização Mestres Federados do Brasil.

Borganins Burga Duncan Emporio Atacadista

Este seria o maior fabrica e loja hipermercado atacadista e varejo com varias filiais em todo o Brasil e algumas lojas no exterior entre esta estão algumas nos Estados Unidos e Reino Unido.

Eles vendem desde produtos alimentícios comuns a produtos mágicos tendo secoes de livros produtos comuns tais como televisões controles universais fechaduras, vinhos e produtos variados.

Sendo que vendem mais barato em atacado já que tem produtos que retornam do mercado por não fazerem parte dos requisitos necessários a industrialização ou ao mercado comum assim sendo revendido no próprio Borganin Burga sendo que vendem também a outros mercados empresas e restaurantes, sendo que eles vendem a pequenas e grandes empresas desde vassouras magicas e tapetes e diversos produtos tais como alimentos caseiros linquica a produtos industrializados e varejista a atacado..

Sendo que existem diversas filiais em todo o mundo, sendo ligado a dimensões diferentes para expandir o interior e assim sendo um grande local onde há varias secoes tanto que produtos farmacêuticos a escolares cadernos e livros diversos.

O proprietário da rede atacadista se chama Hazanim Burga, tataraneto de Zariel com Fausto.


	18. Chapter 18

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 18

Admonitio de Oblitus Temporibus Revelatum

Magia capaz de revelar acontecimentos passados e lembrança empregnadas tanto no subconsciente quanto guardada em locais.

Tratasse de uma magia poderosa que poucos podem ser capazes de usar tanto que seja necessário um mago poderoso e assim um deus para não se cansar.

Ele revela lembranças de locais e pessoas que outrora não se lembram de mais.

Muitas lembranças são tao cruéis que jamais devem ser lembradas e assim sendo uma magia escura já que revelam magias escondidas e atos de assassinatos.

Divina vis corrupta Infernalis miles transfuga

Esta foi a primeira familia integrada tanto por anjos quanto por demônios, formando assim a primeira família bruxa descendentes de infernais e celestiais.

Muitos anos se seguiram de guerras entre os celestiais e infernais acarretando na guerra de Zendrai que culminou na maior matança e extinção dos dois lados da balanca foi entre os anos de 998 a 1514 e assim em meio as guerras e a extinção de famílias inteiras de criaturas celestiais e infernais tiveram seu fim.

E assim cada uma das forcas convocaram seus descendentes tantos anjos ou demônios puros e híbridos para lutarem nesta guerra abandonando o mundo mortal e assim a fim de morrer ou lutar por infindáveis dias sem fim ou descanso ate que seus corpos e essências se exvaissem e por fim seria obliterados.

Anjos tinham como aliados veelas e lobisomens e híbridos de racas aliados quanto a os demônios tinham as harpias e os vampiros que assim tanto como eles eram jogados nos campos de batalhas.

Muitas famílias de anjos e estas criaturas amaldiçoadas e puras ancestrais de que seriam a primeiras famílias sendo que antes eram formadas de 13 familias restaram apenas 6 igualmente os infernais que eram compostas do mesmo numero sendo essas 13 chegaram a 6 familias chegando a beira da extinção em meio a guerra interminável.

Não somente era uma guerras de celestiais e infernais tanto que chegaram em meio a anjos caídos e seus inúmeros filhos mesticos criando a grande guerra destas criaturas não tendo um fim.

Quando a guerra chegou a seu ápice a divina dama de vermelho interveio em nome da vida e da ordem sendo conhecida ate hoje como dama do equilíbrio carmesim.

Porem a dama carmesim e conhecida como uma lenda entre as famílias bruxas ligadas a anjos e demônios de toda a civilização.

Alguns dizem que em meio a grande batalha que se seguia e a morte de guerreiros de ambas as forcas e assim uma luz incandescente no meio da grande área de batalha impendindo de continuarem.

Tanto os infernais quanto os celestiais ficaram pasmados e desnorteados pela incrível presença flamejante que impois sua vontade parecia um ser fruto do criador que não aguentava mais milênios de batalhas e assim usou sua vontade para fazer com que parem de lutar criando a paz.

Em meio a grande luz que se extendeu pelo campo de batalha paralisando seus aliados e inimigos infiltrando se em seus amagos fez com que aqueles do sexo feminino que tanto lobisomens e vampiros e convertendo assim em uma espécie de frenesi uma orgia sexual que assim sem mesmo querer sem o contato ou a penetração a luz divina fez com que ao pararem para apreciar a bela luz fossem tomados pelo uniao de seus genis misturando os assim nascendo o que futuramente chamaram de concupiscentia bellum.

Estes seriam o que futuramente a raca protegida pela magia feita de atracao e poderes celestiais e infernais influenciando ainda mais na lua cheia.

Eles seriam seres poderosos capazes de influenciar e es colher seus companheiros independente do sexo sendo para toda a vida e assim sendo protegidos por vários governos e forcas celestiais e infernais.

Eles herdaram os poderes da uniao de anjos demônios, harpias, sereias, veelas, vampiros e lobisomens e assim ajudando na criação da nova familia e raca e no acordo de paz que veio a se seguir.

E ela como sendo filha do criador concedeu uma nova chance as criaturas celestiais e infernais com sua luz assim aqueles que morreram voltaram a vida.

E assim aconteceu formando um acordo e união de paz entre os dois poderes primordiais e seus aliados.

Impedindo a todos de continuarem a guerra sem fim e estabelecendo a primeira e única trégua existente entre os dois poderes e aliados.

Por volta do ano de 1516, houve paz entre as forcas celestiais e as forcas infernais que eram lideradas respectivamente por uma generala chamada Divina a Serafin e a forca das trevas chamada de Infernalis um rei infernal e lorde sangue puro primeira geração desde o abandono de Lucifer.

E assim houve aqueles que seriam os guardiões dos segredos e das palavras da antigas escrituras e do livro da paz que assim seriam trocados de reino cada uma que dentro de seus amagos e ser eles iriam ser tanto livro e guardiões das palavras o demônio se chamava Nazomeita himitsu no ansorojī ele não tem forma própria ele vive numa grande biblioteca do Eden onde ele se disfarca infinitamente e fica com uma mascara.

Por sua vez temos no inferno aquele que avisa e também guarda os misterios e enigmas e aquele dono das palavras.

Sendo o guardião das palavras e da ordem chamado de Kiken-sei to chitsujo no ansorojī no masutā.

E assim cada um vive para manter a ordem milenar entre as leis das duas forcas e guardando a palavra sagrada.

Nunca viram a forma ou seus rostos verdadeiros.

Eles mandam avisos e se infiltram nos sonhos daqueles que escolhem como mensageiros ou guerreiros escolhidos para servirem ao bem maior para manter a ordem dos planos e o acordo de paz.

Quando algo de mal que poderia futuramente interferir no equilíbrio de paz eles escolhem uma guerreiro ou guerreira para servirem diretamente ou podem entrar em seus sonhos.

Quando a guerra acabou e houve o acordo de paz foi escolhido como sucessor no poder em um de seus grandes feudos no inferno o neto de lorde Lucifer aquele chamado de Shin'en no wakai eien no omo, porem este mesmo filho era fruto da uniao entre um anjo feminino e o próprio filho de lucifer mas ele era tao cruel e nigmatico vivendo isolado ele não tinha sexo próprio e não viram sua verdadeira forma além do fato de poder se transformar em uma imensa besta de chifres e garras porem ele voltava a sua forma podendo viver tanto como mulher quanto como homem e assim aternando e usando outroa corpos tanto como seus aliados quanto seus inimigos para se regenerar ou para rejuvenescer se alimentando de sua esscencia e obliterando e o devorando saindo já adulto e ao ver a dama de vermelho ele se apaixonou pela primeira vez se tornando uma de seus amantes tanto como homem quanto como mulher.

Os dois ate hoje sempre se encontram porem algum tempo depois ele param e depois voltam.

Shin'em sendo um ser que se infiltrou nas profundezas do abismo sendo conhecedor dos poderes primordiais ele se alimenta de emoções humanas e essências do grande poder humanos deixando assim ama o conhecimento e vive por ele aprendendo e ter usando inúmeros corpos para seus proposito e assim também se alimentando de prazer e emoções poderosos no amago da batalha ficando cada vez mais poderoso, demônios menores são incapazes de vencer ele cada vez mais que luta mais poderoso fica se alimentando de espíritos vigorosos e energia da batalha e de fortes emoções.

Quando mais luta mais forte fica e quanto mais sangue e derramado mais próximo fica de se transformar no mostro da batalha chamado de Eien no sensō no kodomo já que aparenta a forma de uma bela criança.

Capaz de se alimentar de seus inimigos e sendo infinito já que enquanto ouverem emoções fortes envolvidas ele não morrera.

Porem ele algum tempo depois ele abandonou o mundo das trevas para obter mais conhecimento já que se alimenta de conhecimentos e prazer da carne.

E assim deixando seu filho em seu lugar como um dos senhores do inferno cujo poder pode se igualar ao seu chamado de Kōun no ko.

Estes respetivamente escolheram um território neutro escolheram por fim a Inglaterra, mesmo esta não sendo tao neutra e foi a cidade de Bamberg e Zeil eles por fim marcariam uma trégua formando assim a cidade ao qual seria o ponto em que nenhum demônio ou anjo iria interferir em decisões muldanas e assim pelos próximos três mil anos.

E assim se fixaram nestas respectivas cidades, e assinando uma aliança de neutralidade e união em prol da vida e um imenso acordo de paz.

Desta forma os dois lados escolheram cada uma de seus filhos para formar a união e proliferação na terra dos primeiros e únicos mesticos de celestiais e infernais.

Estes pelo entendimento e conhecimento mutuam das duas balancas seriam os únicos a serem unidos em poder.

Porem sem seus conhecimentos Zariel já havia fixados e camuflados a união e escondidos de suas origens, porem mesmo assim não e de conhecimentos comum suas existências.

E assim as primeiras famílias seriam estabeleciadas e unidas carnalmente e seus descendentes.

E assim em meio ao nascimento de seus descendentes ouve a atracao liberada entre os humanos que seriam os primeiros da família de Bruxos sendo estes considetados os primeiros a cruzar com as familias chamadas de Peverell posteriormente as Sabini, Sianc, Potter, Salem e Siobhan e Sandoval e Cavalcanti e Landolfi e Weas.

Concupiscentia Bellum

Estes sempre nascem com dons maravilhosos e asas magnificas além do dom da atracao e por sua vez sendo uma raca que ao longo dos anos ele são o fruto do fim da guerra também são nascidos em cada uma das respectivas famílias citadas e protegidos mesmo que isso não seja necessário.

Por sua vez eles são poderosos e são em abundancia em demasia ate mesmo assim eles nascem na famosa familia Prince e Snape porem ao longo de miscigenaram em diversas outras famílias e assim seus grandes poderes por sua vez e influencias por toda a parte eles adquirem o poder maior na lua cheia e minguante e assim a capacidade de beber sangue e se transformar em seres alados de grande e imensas asas e de aparência bela e celestial e ponto de atrair seus pretendentes e acasalarem são criaturas monogâmicas tendo preferencia por mais de um parceiro já que sendo estes de ambos os sexos onde porem aumentar as chances na época do acasalamento e assim no aumento de nascimento.

Tendo que a cada quinze anos entram em seu frenesi sexual e a época do acasalamento onde procuram por seus parcieiros e companheiros predestinados.

Podendo ser autoritários e possessivos e assim sendo ciumentos.

Racas e suas descendencias

E assim vieram a existir os descendentes destes cruzamentos formando assim bruxos com dons que vieram a se chamar Lux Tenebris, porem em muitos casos mantiveram seus sobrenomes.

E assim seus descendentes com o dom de alternar entre as duas forcas e seus incríveis poderes.

Porem assim entre a união e cruzamento entre espécies estes seres e seus descendentes vieram se neutralizar em tempos de guerra indo em bora de cidades ou ate países que posteriormente vieram a entrar em guerras e ate conflitos internos.

Posteriormente com o tempo as famílias infernais e celestiais existentes do cruzamento das formas se espalharam pelo mundo.

Formando assim famílias antigas e poderosas e portadores de dons divinos já que o cruzamento e miscigenação enre os infernais e celestiais vieram a se chamar de Lux Tenebris sendo neutro e poderoso porem nem tudo aconteceu com a família de seus descendentes parcialmente humanos que se separaram em famílias diferentes sendo estes como Potter que vieram a se estabelecer no reino unido, a extinta família Peverell, Sandoval que foi para países tais como Espanha, Paraguai e países lusos e imigrantes argentinos, e outros entre a Europa tais como Cavalcanti e Landolfi, e ate mesmo o Brasil e ate mesmo descendentes do Proprio Esculapio e assim se alastrando por todo o mundo.

A família Potter que ainda vive no reino unido por sua vez tendo poderes ancestrais de anjos e demônios poder alternar entre uma forma miscigenada entre chifres e asas com poderes de comandar a forca da luz e da escuridão.

Tentem como todas as famílias descendentes ser imunes a magia e poderes de atracao e sexual e o dom da fascinação.

Eles herdaram dons de se comunicar viajar entre os planos existenciais.

Muitas destas famílias de uma forma ou de outra de uniam a famílias a dama de vermelho e seus descendentes.

Porem com o tempo seus ancestrais hoje ainda existe porem se ixolaram da sociedade e se tornaram reclusões e muitas vezes foram embora viajando pelos planos.

No ano de 1516 foi firmado um contrato de neutralidade entre os seres já que pelos próximos três mil anos os infernais e celestiais não interferiram na vida humana diretamente ou usar seus poderes de qualquer maneira para moldar a vontade humana ou magica.

Com relação as famílias humanas que se misturaram com qualquer das duas racas e ou seus aliados foram obrigadas a seguir o mesmo conceito e lei ao qual foi imposto ambas as racas magicas.

Assim foram relatadas a eles a antiga guerra e contada o acordo de paz que incluía seus descendentes.

As famílias magicas que tiveram frutos do relacionamento de seres de luz e de escuridão foram obrigadas a aderir ao acordo formando assim neutralidade em qualquer guerra ou obrigadas a não usar seus poderes herdados de qualquer uma das racas em conflitos.

Acarretando assim em ter como pena que variam entre a tirar seus poderes a pena máxima de morte do portador.

Pessoas que herdaram os poderes de ambas as forcas primordiais tentem a ter incríveis poderes e ser fonte de disputas em famílias magicas.

Então a grande dama carmesim interveio novamente e ajudou a criar leis que protegem a estes descendentes e familiares.

As leis protegem estas criaturas e se violadas acarretariam na nova guerra de forcas primordiais.

As leis tomam eles como seres puros de magia natural sem qualquer precendente que estariam como seres neutros em qualquer guerra ou conflito..

Nenhum descendente dessas duas raca iria interferir e não seriam obrigadas a agir não seriam obrigadas a coexistir muito menos serem mandadas a guerras e batalhas sendo elas humanas ou místicas.

O que causou seu afastamento de qualquer conflito sendo magico ou não magico.

Enquanto isso o equilíbrio foi restaurado e os dois planos abalados pela guerra foram reconstruídos por cada uma de suas forcas.

E assim tanto Edem quanto o Mundo das Trevas foram restaurados e assim por três mil anos os infernais e celestiais se mantiveram neutros ou ate aceitaram a união das racas aceitando como tratado de paz a união que se seguiu.

Uma coisa que se ficou conhecida foi o fato de que suas guerras pararam porem eles não continuam a influenciar os humanos eles seguiram suas vidas de forma diferentes se tornando neutros perante a humanidade.

Que aqui fique bem claro que a inquisição a idade das trevas humans aconteceu pela própria influencia humana e que as duas forcas primordiais abandonaram a influenciar a vida humana.

So que com relação ao tratado de paz ele não poderiam influenciar a vida humana por quinhentos anos enquanto formavam a nova união entre bruxos e a família nascida da união das duas forcas.

Os surgimentos dos filhos de Anjos e humanos iriam ser chamados de Nephilim ou de demônios com humanos seriam os que hoje chamam de Infernis.

Antes de a paz surgir e antes da uniao existiam estas criaturas que eram cacadas e muitas vezes mortas, ja que eram proibidas a uniao entre estas duas racas.

E o nascimento de celestiais e infernais seriam o que chamam de Asas Caidas.

Tanto o nascimento de filhos de anjos com demonios, anjos com humanos e demonios com humanos eram mal vistos muitos dos frutos desta uniao eram cacados por ambos os lados e assim quando houve a guerra acarretou que ambas as forcas incitaram a usar os frutos destas forcas e guerras.

Porem nesta época entre a guerra e seu fim as duas forcas estavam voltadas para suas diferenças enquanto os humanos entravam na época da Inquisicao.

Nesta época Zariel usava sua influncia de um jeito diferente ela se aproveitava da frauesa humana e cobrava preços exorbitantes em troca de cacar bruxos.

Na verdade ela não cacava ela os libertava enquanto aqueles que ela não ajudava eram inocentes que aos milhares eram mortos.

Vendo por este ângulo ninguém foi possuído verdadeiramente durante os próximos mil e quinhentos anos os humanos ficaram por sua conta.

A inquisição foi escluivamente culpa da indiferença e medo do desconhecido, culpa da humanidade que ficou por conta própria.

A comunidade bruxa por assim teve influencia dessas famílias e assim formaram suas descendências.

Desta forma quando houve o acordo consequentemente não houve mais caca a mesticos de celestiais e infernais havendo uma paz entre as duas forcas e seus equivalentes.

Porem com o tempo mesmo o Reino Unido sendo o local do primeiro cla de infernais e celestias eles logo se espalharam por todo o mundo humano e muitos se fixaram no Brasil e diversos países latinos muitos destes por sua vez vivem em países europeus.

As leis são claras seres primordiais ou descendentes de primordiais como são chamada são protegidos pela lei e absorvem feitiços e poderes de seus adversários eles não podem ser mortos por feitiços de qualquer espécie e vivem centenas de anos.

São imunes a magia e invulneráveis aos poderes mundanos de qualquer especeis já que so podem morrer de causas naturais tendo uma longevidade longa e vida de no minino mil anos.

Devoradores de Pecados

Como os devoradores também foram persseguidos na idade das trevas estes sendo considerados por muitos perigosos regeitados pela sociedade e muitas vezes não tendo como se sustentat, eram tratados com crueldade e muitos foram quimados.

Como hoje e um serviço muito lucrativo e muitos deles trabalham para a CIMSBICD.

Sendo que eles podem escolher discípulos e sucessores.

Muitos dos devoradores de pecados pelo menos os que não foram mortos na caca as bruxas foram convertidos eles se camuflam e devoram os pecados muitos anos atrás um devorador de pecados era substituído por outro sendo este escolhido para substituir ele apunhalando seu coração e passando os pecados de um para o outro.

Sendo poucos os que seguem este ramo já que em sua maioria são imortais.

Em um riual ele comem o pao e bebem a cerveja livrando a pessao que esteja a beira da morte de seus pecados.

Este e um emprego remunerado já que desde 1990 esta trabalhando ativamente na organização Pandora e são muitos no total cem deles no mundo todo escolhidos aleatoriamente e assim espalhando o aumentando em todo o mundo.

Eles por sua vez são poucos já que o ultimo tem que substituir os mais antigos chegando a mil anos de existência em media.

Porem o mais velhos vive desde o ano de 998 na cidade de Roma.

Ele tem a aparência jovem de cabelos castanhos claros e alto de olhos azuis e sempre vestindo roupas clara.

Sente avesao a religiões sendo a própria igreja que cacou seus semelhantes.

E assim por muitos anos foram escolhidos caçadores de pecados não são muitos eles livram em sua maioria pessoa comuns os mortais de seus pecados.

Por sua vez são imunes a magia.

Destruição

Aos anos que se passaram ao confronto do grande verme ou a própria destruição em que em seu meio tempo abandonou seu cargo mesmo esta sendo o Equilibrio e veio a ser Destruicao e posteriormente abandonando seu reino.

Uma vez a mais de quinhentos anos atraz Zariel enfrentou Destruicao e ao vencer o confrontou obrigou a tal a voltar a seu reino e cargo porem nem um pouco mudado e assim algumas de suas responsabilidades.

Equilíbrio Nada Inexistencia Evolucao Mudanca

O fato de Zariel ter viajado pelo continuo tempo espaço acarretando não somente no fato de presenciar o milagre da criação fez com que ela se tronasse não somente uma deusa filha do criador mas alterando seu nascimento e sua existência.

Ela por sua vez renasceu incontáveis vezes se torndo uma Perpetua e mais uma primordial.

Suas incontáveis viajens e materilizacoes moldando presente passado e futuro a tornaram indestruivel já que se fundiu com outros seres e comeu incontáveis deuses.

Assim ela e a entidade do Equilibrio o Nada a Negacao e a Regeicao e Mudanca.

Não tendo uma forma definida depois disso e sempre usando roupas apertadas e curtas de cor vermelha alternando entre os longos cabelos negros e pele parda sendo a essecao de qualquer perpetuo e primordial.

Ela da juz a sua antiga descendência indígena, mesmo não sendo mais uma indígena brasileira.

Sendo que seus cabelos são mais de vinte metros de compreimento e seus olhos ficam fechados já que não precisa deles para ver podendo ver atrav ez de qualquer superfície.

A pergunta se voce precisa de seus olhos para ver quando não estiverem abertos como voce vai saber a diferença do sonho a realidade.

Vivendo em constante mudança e evoluindo constantemente nunca definindo uma forma e sexo verdadeiro nunca tendo um reino próprio já que vive a muitos anos entre os humanos e nunca ocupou apenas uma forma.

Muitas vezes ela já fez associação com Destino, Delirio, Desejo Destruicao e Morte sendo seu parceiro nos negócios e acordos constantes.

Os protegidos de Zariel não são afetados nem poder sofrer e nem ser pegos por essas entidades tais que seus protegidos foram visitados por essas criaturas apenas no nascimento.

Gemma Primaria

Uma pedra magica de cor prateada que reaje as emoções do portador.

Ela tem a forma de um cristal de que alterna de cor conforme a vontade daquele que a usa parecida com a pedra filosofal, porem não se faz nenhum elixir com ela.

Concede poderes de todos os perpétuos ao seu portador, seus poderes são infinitos aparenta nada mais que uma pedra sem valor comum.

Ela concede poderes divinos e perpétuos tornando a que a usa um perpétuo.

Podendo restaurara coisas que um dia foram destruidas concedendo segundas chances.

E ela e passada por geração de geração da mesma família de escolhidos pelos perpétuos.

Seria uma pedra normal oval menor que uma mao que alterna as cores prata e esmeralda envolta de serpentes entrelaçadas de cor verde e um dragão chinês de cor prateada enrrolado tanto nas serpentes quanto na gema segurando a gema onde tem um colar verde esmeralda o segurando.

Ela pode emanar uma grande quantidade de energia e aumentando também seu conhecimento poderes premonitórios videntes e diversos outros derivados dos perpétuos tais como Morte Destino entre outros.

Pessoas que não forem escolhidas pelos perpétuos não podem usar nem manipular os poderes da pedra

O portador se tornar invencível e imortal e não envelhece enquanto for o portador da pedra.

Porem eles são apenas portados pelos descendentes do sexo masculino da família Evans desde o ano de 1816 e assim eles servem como guardiões dos mundos dos perpétuos.

Aqueles que são portadores das pedras são os responsáveis pelo banimento dos seres imortais que por sua vez causam grandes destruições e alvoroços no mundo humano são como policiais e tem gradne forca física e baixa estatura sendo chamado de avatar perpetua custos.

Sendo que esse portador seriam o avatar e guardião dos mundos e equilíbrio dos perpétuos.

A Salvaguarda

Quiron foi um grande centauro mas sua misecricordia era tao grande quanto sua coragem e assim trocou de lugar com Prometeu e sua vida em si ficando acorrentado a um pedra e sempre tendo seu fígado devorado por uma águia.

Zariel que sentia simpatia pelo Centauro desde o dia em que viveu cuidando do pequeno Esculapio, e assim tomada por suas dores ela subia no cume do monte Cáucaso onde encontrou Quiron e o pássaro estava comendo seu fígado.

Enojada pela situação ela lancou um raio no pássaro que caiu petrificado, e assim ela o joga porem o Centaura olha para ela solta ar sem folego.

Zariel não tinha a forma que ocupou quando foi viver tanto tempo com ele ela por sua vez ocupou a forma de uma mulher de cabelos carmesim muito longo tal como o sangue ou ainda tao vermelhos e flamejantes e olhos azuis como o ceu ela era magra e esbelta, e de grande altura.

- Quem e voce? – perguntou com um suspiro.

E assim a dama carmesim tocou em su ferimento o curando imediatamente.

E assim falou.

- Qual e o seu desejo? – perguntou.

- Meu desejo e servir a humanidade, ver todos crescerem, ajudar a todos. Ver o mundo mudar.

- Assim seja. – disse e quebrou as correntes que o prendia.

- E quanto a meu castigo, e quanto a Zeus e aos outros deuses? – perguntou exitante.

Voce prefere se preocupar com os deuses ou com a humanidade? – perguntou com um sorriso. – Voce não deseja saber como tudo vai se?

- Sim e isso o que eu quero.

- Entao esqueca o monte olimpo, esqueca os deuses, olhe para a frente, veja como a humanidade vai ser.

- Eu acho que sim, obrigado.

- Eu concederei uma segunda chance a voce se pegar minha mao. – disse estendendo a mao em sua direção.

E assim exitante o centauro pegou a mao da dama carmesim e todos foram envolvidos pela luz carmesim que se desprendia de seus cabelos.

Viajando pelas estrelas Zariel mostrou para Quiron como o mundo mudaria em sua viajem no tempo e tudo que os seres humanos são capazes, quando chegaram em quinze de marco de 1955 ela o levou ao conselho onde ele seria um dos Conselheiros e guias da humanidade.

Quiron ficou tanto maravilhado quanto assustado viu guerras ranco viajens mudança e properidade vendo enquanto viajava pelo tempo e seus filhos crescerem e seus descendentes mudarem e não mais ver sua esposa que não existe mais e não esta mais aqui.

Mas mesmo assim ele queria ver, aprender e ensinar e assim se fixou na CIMSBICD, onde ele ensinou novos guerreiros e depois a escola do conselho.

Ele então se casou com uma conselheira e teve muitos outros filhos e descendentes e se fixou como a primeira migração de centauros que vievem ate os dias de hoje no Brasil.

E assim por muitas gerações os centauros que hoje vivem nas florestas são curandeiros.

Sendo que no mesmo ano foi contruido o primeiro e maior centro de cura da américa latina onde exteou no mesmo ano batizado com Vitae Siberion Hospital Geral de Barretos.

Este local e administrado pelo conselhoe tendo como diretor o próprio centauro Quiron.

Este local e o maior hospital para seres mágicos ficando localizada em Barretos.

Ele e uma hora de distancia do local onde futuramente veio a ser o hospital do Cancer de Barretos.

O Hospital em si e para todos os tipos de doenças e acidentes mágicos, onde seus funcionários são escludivamente indigenas e seus descendentes e também como na maioria têm centauros descendentes de Quiron e de descendentes de Zariel.

O Brasil por sua vez tem a maior comunidade de Centauros daerica latina.

.

Alianças Titanicas

Tudo começou com o fato de Zariel ter uma grande influencia de Caos sendo adotada como filha e assim ela fez uma aliança com alguns titãs este entre eles Ceto sendo uam bela mulher sendo titã e grandiosa da cintura para baixo uma serpente.

Formando uma aliança em prol da evolução da humanidade e a exterminação dos deuses olímpicos e influenciando a todos os titãs a formar uma aliança chamada de Alianca Primordial.

Ela se aliou a titanide Forces e outros tantos.

E assim ao entrar na caverna onde viva Equidinia foi atacada imediatamente, porem em meio a isso ela subjulgou a mulher serpente e a jogou longe onde por sua vez tentou revidar e assim teve sua calda arrancada e espancada com brutalidade.

Implorando por misericórdia em meio a batalha parecia perdida jurou lealdade a dama carmesim.

E esta por sua vez a regenerou e curou seus ferimentos afligidos durante a luta.

Então ela veio a se tornar aliada e guerreira contra as forcas de opressão onde se otrou caçadora e brutal assassina em nome do Conselho.

Transportada para o anos de 1955, ela veio a se tornar uma das chefe dos guardiões e também viveu junto com Zmey ou Lilith, e seus descendentes com os de Lilith vieram a ser meio serpentes ou criaturas monstruosas porem leais a rainha.

E por sua vez nasciam vários cerberos cães de três ou quatro cabeças com cauda de cabeça de serpente e cobras saindo de seus pescoços.

Tendo por sua vez concentração de cães de três ou quatro cabeças quimeras esfinges

Quimeras

Cabeça e corpo de leão, com duas cabeças anexas, uma de cabra e outra de serpente, sendo a mais comum.

Cabeça e corpo de leão, com duas cabeças anexas, uma de cabra e outra de dragão;

Duas cabeças de serpente ou de um leao ou ate mesmo de um cao ou até mesmo uma cabeça de leão, corpo de cabra e cauda de serpente.

Estas criaturas nasciam frequentemente da uniao assexuada e da uniao de Zandrain incubus serpente filho de Lillith ao qual veio a se casar.

Quanto a Esfinge ela existe desde o começo tanto na Grecia quanto no Egito sendo comumente corpo de leao e cauda de serpente e cabeça de uma bela mulher e presas longas soltando fogo e raios pelos olhos, e vivem com charadas.

Elas por sua vez protegem o banco central da Alameda São Francisco o banco central são Francisco.

Este banco foi criado no ano de 1977, ate tempos atrás as pessoas guardavam seu dinheiro em suas casas e no Exterior ou em banco menores espalhados por todo o Brasil.

E assim em quatro de abril de 1977 eles inauguraram o Banco Central onde e administrado pelas serpentes e criaturas magicas tais como os descendentes de Equidnia e serpente de plumas e como adiminstradores duendes.

Não e permitidos Dragoes no interior do banco apenas os humanoides.

A Cabeca de Medusa

Por sua vez Zariel foi ate Perseu em meio a noite ela entrou sorrateiramente em seu castelo o surpreendeu quando este se preparava par dormir.

E assim antes que ele fizesse um movimento ela com seus dons magicos paralisando o homem e rouba a cabeça da medusa quando saia dos aposentos ela retirar o feitico e vai embora correndo pelos corredores sendo persseguida pelos guardas e com um grande estrondo se transforma em raios e trovoes e levanta um vendaval ao redor sumindo com o vento.

E assim viajando ate o local de descanso das gorgonas oferece o dom da vida e o dom de ter sua belesa de volta e proteção contra os poderes dos deuses em favor de lealdade delas e de suas descendências e o corpo de medusa.

Elas acitam sem exitar assim recuperando o corpo enterrado de Medusa ela une a cabeça ao corpo e a ressuscita e assim restaurando sua beleza e falando.

Num momento de raiva e ranco voce ira retornar a forma anterior, num momento de sanidade e calmaria vai voltar a forma de beleza e a melancolia.

E assim fazendo ela por sua vez deixa as duas irmãs e leva embora a medusa a fazendo adormecer pelo tempo por dois mil anos.

Enquando a leva a medusa ela com suas asas douradas e seus cabelos acorda sem memoria apenas o fato de que amava Poseidon e foi regeitada.

E mais nada além de que ela deve lealdade e vida a dama carmesim.

Quanto de Hipogrifos, Quimeras e Grifos, Pegasus e Unicornio entre os próprio Unicornio Alado e o Golem por sua vez foram trazidos e muitas vezes ou criados ou reproduzidos a aproximadamente mil anos para o Brasil, estas criaturas magicas são no total cruzamentos de outros animais de países como Grecia e outros países.

São ótimas montarias e podem carregar bastante peso, podem fazer viagens longas são feitos habitates naturais.

Estas criaturas são trazidas e se reproduziram rapidamente onde houve varias colônias destas criaturas.

Hipogrifo são o cruzamento entre um cavalo e um grifo, corpo de cavalo e asas e cabeça d águia.

Quimera por sua vez sendo uma criatura que pode se comunicar e são repelentes mágicos.

Manticora é uma criatura mitológica, semelhante às quimeras, com cabeça de homem por vezes com chifres, três afiadas fileiras de dentes de ferro e com voz trovejante - e corpo de leão (geralmente, com pêlo ruivo) e cauda de escorpião ou de dragão com a qual pode disparar espinhos venenosos.

Em alguns cruzamentos nascem com asas, variando as descrições, no que diz respeito às suas dimensões: desde o tamanho de leão até ao de cavalo.

Elas por sua vez podem se comunicar fluentemente com seres humanos e tendo consciência e ser racional já que estas criatutas por sua vez tem extinto assassino sendo cruel por natureza.

Também tendo a habilidade de se camuflar e alternar entre a forma humana tento também gêneros sexuais tanto feminino quanto masculino, podendo procriar entre si.

Muitas destas se reproduzem com bastante facilidade eles têm uma habilidade de manipular pessoas inocentes e desavisadas com sua lábia.

Eles vivem em reservas afastados de pessoas comuns e bruxos que não tem como se defender, por sua vez eles comem humanos e outras criaturas, e tem veneno tanto em suas presas qunto por seus dentes e sua calda de serpente.

Unicórnio por sua vez são parcialmente mortal tendo a habilidade de se recompor e curar seus ferimentos rapidamente.

Seus poderes de purificação e cura são fantásticos trazendo pas e felicidade aqueles que se aproximarem.

Começou a acontecer com bastante frequência o cruzamento entre unicórnios e pegasus, e assim nascendo unicórnios alados, quanto aos próprios unicórnios que cruzam com pegasus variam de cor branca para prateados e castanhos, suas asas por sua vez são verdes ou prateadas.

Os pegasus descendentes do primeiro pegasus não são de cores brancas mais variando para diversas outras cores porem são claras e escuras.

O Banimento de Zaratin.

Muitos dos seres mais poderosos que assolaram a humanidade ao longo dos anos e muitos daqueles que por algum motivo se tornaram imortais ou criminosos.

Estes seres criminosos tanto mortais como imortais que de alguma maneira conseguiram prejudicar e destruir tudo a sua volta e dar fim a milhares de vidas...

Assim para a queles que se tornaram tao prejudiciais que poderiam influenciar as massas eles foram mandados para a dimensão de Zaratin.

Esta dimensão não pode ser aberta de dentro da mesma apenas pela dimensão humana e apenas por aquele que tiver conhecimentos de círculos mágicos e criação de barreiras e símbolos poderosos.

Estes que estamos falando são aqueles que são capazes de fazer o que chamam de salto e de destruir barreiras e proteções magicas.

Muitos deles são os guardiões imortais formados por quintetos escolhidos pelos deuses.

Zatarin e uma dimensão a parte diferente e parcialmente direcionado uma realidade a parte e um nexo próprio ou circulo desimpendido dos mundos ou outra dimensão criada exclusivamente pela Rainha e mestra das dimensões chamada de Zariel ela criou uma dimensão prisão onde não se pode escapar e não pode ser aberta pelo lado de dentro mesmo aqueles que tentam libertar seus presos podem correr o risco de serem sugados pelo portal.

Memo que do lado de fora não se pode abrir tao facilmente como todos gostariam que fosse e assim seriam necessários um riacho de sangue porem não foi mais necessários..

Sendo uma maneira eficaz que se livrar de criminosos que de alguma maneira conseguiram a imortalidade e causaram o sofrimento.

Zatarin e uma colônia penal dimensional onde são mandados os seres imortais e tantos outros criminosos imortais sem volta.

E onde ate hoje vivem seus descendentes.

Para aqueles que de alguma forma não viram a luz neste nosso mundo dimensional Zatarin se tornou um local de recomeço, mas continua ate hoje sendo uma colônia.

Zataras são criaturas igualmente imortais com dentes e garras formadas de energia negra mudando da forma solida para a de vapor podendo se locomover como serpentes neste espaço vermelho e estéreo criando muitos olhos e tentáculos eles se alimentam de qualquer coisa e ate mesmo de criminosos desordeiros que ameacam o sistema de Zatarin eles são os guardiões do local mantendo tudo em ordem e podem se multiplicar e quando são cortados aumentam seu numero e assim também ver tudo a sua volta.

Zatarin e formada por pequenos planetas escuros estrelas luminosas constelações estranhas que desaparecem e aparecem vulcões estranhos sua coloração estelar e vermelha e preta, sendo também formada de cometas e intermináveis rochas e gravidade estranha meteoros e inúmeras partes de planetas despedaçados flutuantes a todo o redor.

Sendo que todos os dias nascem outros asteroides e planetoides ao redor explosões de estrelas ao redor do ceu vermelho pedras rochas flutuantes onde a gravidade e instável onde se diminui e aumenta gradativamente sem limites de estabilidade.

Cassandra de Troia.

A princesa como todos sabem leal a apaixonda seguidora do deus Apolo em uma noite estrelada viu uma estrela cair do ceu uma luz luminsa que parou rodopiou pelo ar e parou na sua frente da janela formando assim uma mulher formosa luminosa.

Nada mais era do que Zariel que viajava pelas estrelas e vagava pelo tempo.

Assumindo a forma de uma linda mulhum belo homem de longos cabelos negros e belos olhos azul ceu onde seus cabelos se confundiam com a escuridão com uma cauda florescente de estrelas a sua volta e brilhando como o ceu chamas envoltos de seus olhos.

Esta por sua vez profetizou na frente da princesa o fim de troia e de su tempo.

Em meio a profecia Cassandra caiu em prantos implorando aos deuses que não fosse verdade que tudo fosse sonho.

Zariel vendo o pranto da bela donzela se apaixonou por esta jovem de maneria carnal e ofereceu um milagre um renascimento em troca de um preco.

Chamando a princesa pela mao a conduzindo ao ceu envoltas de luz Zariel concedeu a Cassandra o dom da imortalidade e da continuação de seus descendentes.

Mas a princesa olhou trinstemente o luar e o futuro de sua nação não querendo o fim e assim implorando mais uma vez que não acontecesse.

Zariel se apiedou pela menina e assim ela em troca de fidelidade e que não aceitasse se deitar com seu amado Deus ofereceria um lindo presente a continuidade da vida de troia.

A princesa aceitou imediatamante, então em meio a luz Zariel a encheu de amor e esperança e assim fizeram amor ao luar ambos cobertos de luz e estrelas.

No meio da noite onde ela foi deixada no templo em seu quarto ela recebeu a visita de seu amado deus Apolo esta por sua vez não aceitou deitar com ele.

E assim começou a decair ele a amaldiçoou a ninguém acreditar em suas previsões a população a considerava louca.

Porem a visão dos deuses era nublado todas as noites o ceu era obscurecido e assim ao luar o amor caia entre o ceu e as estrelas luminosas que eram as únicas a testemunhar que no ceu acontecia uma mulher com olhar de luxuria era preenchida por outro ser luminoso.

Muitos dias de guerra se passavam e assim a guerra teve seu fim ao reino de Troia porem Zariel concedeu uma proteção a Cassandra um colar de uma pedra de cristal em forma de flor era guardada sobre o poeito em baixo de seu vestimento.

Quando Ajax começou a brutalizar no ultimo instante a pedra brilhou enchendo o local de luz o homem foi hipnotizado acreditando no que tinha feito, todos a sua volta foram cobertos pelo nevoeiro ate mesmo os deuses que eram supostos proteger e assim ela ficou imaculada todos foram cobertos pela nevoa da ilusão.

Protegida pelo seu amado deus ela foi guiada para um novo consorte e assim mesmo não tendo se deitado com ele sua deusa enviou um que agradava um filho que assim possuiu o corpo daquele que viria a ser seu marido.

Porem mesmo assim ela deveria seguir os passos de ser uma ilusão e assim abandonar e criar uma nova cidade quem sabe em outro lugar.

Aos poucos Egisto que viria a ser seu assassino e assim induzindo a ser assassinado postumamente depois que ela envolta do nevoeiro foi mantida nas sombras ate que depois desembarcou e seguiu o rumo ate varias cidades depois.

E assim aquele que viria a ser seu marido sendo um filho guiado da deusa luminosa.

Em Colquita seguindo viajem ela criou a nova cidade ela tinha encrustado um pedaço do cristal no coração de Ajax que viria a ser comandado a se arrepender de todos os seus atos mesmo que aqueles que pensou cometer.

Cassandra veio por viver neste lugar sendo uma alta sacerdotisa e guardiã das altas sacerdotisas imortais porem ela teve vários filhos.

Mesmo com o cristal que lancou a ilusão de seu aparente envelhecimento para todos, ela aos poucos não recebia mais a visita de sua deusa.

Conforme o tempo passava seus filhos netos e bisnetos que a sucederam no templo nas predições nas profecias.

Por muitos anos todos seguiram suas vidas e assim formando mais famílias tornando tudo mais distante e indo em bora do local que um dia chamavam de lar.

As lembranças de sua infância do reino de Troia que um dia foi seu lar de um dia que foi princesa da mesma forma que foi abandonada por seu deus Apolo.

E do mesmo momento que o próprio deus e sua adorada nação a desacreditava.

Cada vez mais ela se distanciava e se tornava reclusa, vindo a saber de filhos de sues bisnetos e todos os seus descendentes que assim se espalhavam e não mais a viam e não mais voltavam.

Muitos anos se passavam e sua aparência de mais de cem anos de vida se mostrava aquele que foi seu marido não mais vivia mesmo sendo o presente de sua deusa.

Aos poucos a nevoa que a envolvia fomando a ilusão de sua velhice a tornava mais densa a envolvendo e brilhando.

E assim sua vida que nada mais era do que uma ilusão brilhou intensamente e assim na noite estrelada igual a primeira visita de sua alma ilumida pelas estrelas apareceu mais uma vez e assim chamando para vir com ela e deixar a vida de seus descendentes seguirem adiante.

Ela vendo que nada mais a prendia que aquele que foi seu companheiro já não mais existia e que todos estavam encaminhados pegou a mao da deusa luminosa e da mesma forma que ela era feita de luz Cassandra também era.

A pedra que ficava em volta de seu pescoço agora desaparecia entrando em seu coração a iluminando e assim a mulher velha se tornou jovem novamente com asas de um branco luminoso.

Juntos os dois em volta da luz das estrelas abandonaram a terra com a cidade já formada e em busca de um futuro diferente sem sofrimento.

E assim viajaram pelo tempo e pelo espaço ao percorrer os caminhos luminosos ganharam conhecimento e assim ficaram mais sabios e assim Zariel compartilhou seu conhecimento com sua companheira e confindente sua futura consorte.

E assim a levou com ela onde o conhecimento do universo era extenso e viu o futuro presente e passado.

Mesmo assim a própria vidente foi morar reclusa com a serpente heremita conhecida como Zmey onde vive ate hoje entre os seus novos filhos e filhos de seus filhos.

Ela se tornou a mais nova profetisa do círculo das serpentes onde viaja constantemente e soube assim que seus filhos e vida seriam protegidos e ela seria querida e não mais desacreditada.

Sendo sempre visitada seu deus luminoso e onde que para ficarem juntos de maneiras diferentes.

Soube ao longo dos anos que seus descendentes se espalhavam e sua historia e contada de maneiras diferentes.

Seus dons nunca morreram e ganhando assim o nove de Sacerdotisa imortal.

Muitos anos passaram e a própria sacerdotisa como todos dos circulo interno sabem viaja constantemente pelo mundo a cada cinco anos de cinco em cinco anos e onde ela tem um relacionamento aberto e simples onde aprendeu a transformar consortes e companheiros ocasionais em animais e assim com eles seus filhos criados por seus parentes serpentes e por ela mesma.

Ate o momento de Cassandra de Troia abandonar o mundo humano e viver em outro mundo reclusa como assim não voltou mais ao mundo humano.


	19. Chapter 19

36

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 19

Neverland

Um reino dimensional habitado e controlado pelo pensamento humano e pela energia positiva.

Neverland não e igual ao conto de peter pan porque e um mundo distinto regido pelo pensamento positivo e pela forca de vontade.

Este por sua vez reagens aos sonhos e pensamentos sendo que e necessário uma grande concentração para se chegar la e um nível alterado de consciência e meditação.

Ele e onde vie Morgana a sacerdotisa de Avalon em uma forma de uma criança de oito anos e longos cabelos dourados e na mesma forma Cassandra de Troia a profetisa e vidente.

As duas por sua vez vivem eternamente neste mundo sendo elas as guias e este e o local onde se guarda os registros das historias.

Sendo que por sua vez este mundo pode mudar e se adequar aos sonhos, pensamentos e desejos e assim mostrando o que desejarem.

Sendo que a única coisa que se pode desejar e tocar e o próprio alimento.

Muitas vezes sendo controlado pela mente e essência sendo que e tanto vicieante que ao ponto onde as pessaos deistem do mundo humano e vivem la ate o ponto de desejarem morrer e ou viver eternamente neste memso lugar.

Neverlando e a terra que muda constantemente nem todos podem visitar e frequentado por videntes e sacerdotisas muitas vezes em meditacoa e sonhos eles podem se mudar tanto com mente tanto com o próprio corpo com grande concetracao.

Onde por sua vez mostrando presente passado e futuro em bolas de criatal.

Sendo um mundo onde o sonho se torna realidade.

Talaris

Este e um dos mundos existentes das barreiras das dimensões onde sao regidos e la existem registros da historia.

Um dia que se passa na terra no momento presente passa mil anos em Talaris, onde se existem portais para diversos mundos e pontes dimensionais que levam também como o mundo de Neverland.

Tanto Neverland quanto Talaris sao colocados os grandes palácios onde apenas o desejo levam às pessoas as historias da humanidade.

Estes dois mundos sao viciantes e fazem com que muitas vezes os humanos fiquem tanto tempo que abandonam o mundo humano para que muitas vezes as pessaos morrem e comecem a vagar neste mundo nao sendo um mundo espiritual mas sim um mundo regido pela vontade.

Muitos daqueles que resolvem treinar para intregar a CIMSBCD vam para Talaris ou ate mesmo Neverland e assim um dia se passam no mundo humano e mul anos de treinamento se sucedeu.

Todo o conhecimento que pode se buscar na galeria do tempo estudando a historia.

Muitas vezes uma semana na terra da um total de sete mil anos sem ter envelhecido um dia.

O maior prédio sem ser visto totalmente e aquele que chamam de templo do tempo.

O templo do tempo guarda todos os registros nao so da humanidade mas de todo o universo de cada ser que existiu e que ira existir nele livros que mostram todos os conhecimentos do universos mapas incontáveis estando la somente para serem vistos e presenciados.

E assim e apenas desejar e o encontrar.

Muitas vezes aqueles que desejam apenas se ver de maneiras diferentes e usando o que desejar sendo a dimensão dos desejos.

Há milhares de linhas e direções onde a caminhos infinitos e sem fim levando a tantos outros mundos e pontes sem fim também barreiras das dimensões e estas anéis sem ponte onde se levam e diversos mundos e lagos infinitos que por sua vez não tem fim nem começo.

La existe portais para diversos mundos mágicos e estes mundos espirituais.

O treinamento e a uniao familiar e assim lacos de sangue são treinamentos que levam sete mil anos e assim se tornando ligados a familai de Zariel como um novo membro.

Um dia na terra equivale a mil anos tanto em Talaris quanto em Neverland e assim sete dias na terra equivale a sete mil anos la.

Já que a forca de vontade reje la ninguém envelhece e não morrer sua energia e diferente e sua vontade e sonhos mandam.

Pilares

A CIMSBICD seus cargos mais importante em todo o território da Floresta Distante e o conselho e constituído pelo que chamamos de 29 pilares, mesmo estes não sendo 29 sendo todas as tribos e seus representantes.

São estas as tribos fundadoras e pilares do conselho e integrantes da CIMSBICD

E todas as tribos listadas abaixam sendo colocadas em cargos importantes e muitas destes seus principais representantes formam o conselho os anciões e trabalham em todos os departamentos da CIMSBICD e diversos órgãos do conselhos e estMacro-tupi

Ariquém - família lingüística.

Ariquém

Caritiana

Aueti - família lingüística.

Aueti

Juruna - família lingüística.

Juruna

Xipaia

Maué - família lingüística.

Maué (Sateré)

Mondé - família lingüística.

Aruá

Cinta-larga

Mondé

Suruí-paíter

Zoró

Mundurucu - família lingüística.

Mundurucu

Curuaia

Puruborá - família lingüística (extinta).

Puruborá

Ramarrama - família lingüística.

Língua caro

Tupari - família lingüística.

Ajuru

Macurape

Mequém

Saquirabiape

Tupari

Tupi-guarani - família lingüística.

Amanaié

Anambé

Apiacá

Aquáua

Paracanã - dialeto.

Suruí-aiqueuara - dialeto.

Araueté

Assuriní

Assuriní-do-xingu - dialeto.

Assuriní-do-tocantins - dialeto.

Avá-canoeiro

Caapor

Caiabi

Camaiurá

Cambeba

Cauaíbe

Diahói - dialeto.

Juma - dialeto.

Parintintim - dialeto.

Tenharim - dialeto.

Uru-eu-uau-uau - dialeto.

Cocama

Guajá

Guarani - uma das línguas oficiais do Paraguai, também falado no Brasil.

Caiouá - dialeto.

Embiá - dialeto.

Nhandeva - dialeto.

Oiampi

Tapirapé

Teneteara

Guajajara - dialeto.

Tembé - dialeto.

Tupi

Tupinambá (extinta no Brasil)

Nheengatu - dialeto falado no Brasil, já considerada oficial no passado.

Geral paulista - dialeto crioulo formado à época dos bandeirantes.

Xetá

Zoé (Puturu)

Uaiampi

Macro-jê

Bororo .

Bororo

Umutina

Botocudo

Bacuém

Cracmum

Crenaque

Guticraque

Jiporoque

Minhajirum

Nacnenuque

Nacrerré

Naque-nhapemã

Pejaerum

Pojixá

Camacã - família lingüística (extinta).

Camacã

Carajá - família lingüística.

Carajá

Javaé

Xambioá

Cariri - família lingüística (extinta).

Guató - família lingüística.

Guató

Fulniô (Iatê, Carnijó) - família lingüística.

Fulniô (Iatê, Carnijó)

Jê - família lingüística.

Apinajé

Aqüém

Xacriabá - dialeto.

Xavante - dialeto.

Xerente - dialeto.

Caiapó

Caiapó-aucre - dialeto.

Caiapó-cararaô - dialeto.

Caiapó-cocraimoro - dialeto.

Caiapó-cubem-cram-quem - dialeto.

Caiapó-gorotire - dialeto.

Caiapó-mecranoti (txucarramãe) - dialeto.

Caiapó-metuctire - dialeto.

Caingangue

Caingangue-central - dialeto

Caingangue-do-paraná - dialeto

Caingangue-do-sudeste - dialeto

Caingangue-do-sudoeste - dialeto

Ianomami Família linguística

Ianomam - Língua

Sanuma - Língua

Ianan ou Ninan - Língua

Ianomamo - Língua

Timbira

Apaniecra-canela - dialeto.

Craó - dialeto.

Crejé - dialeto.

Cricati - dialeto.

Parcatié-gavião - dialeto.

Pucobié-gavião - dialeto.

Rancocamecra-canela - dialeto.

Quencatejê-canela - dialeto.

Panará

Suiá

Tapaiúna - dialeto.

Xoclengue

Masacará (extinto)

Maxacali - família lingüística.

Maconi

Malali

Maxacali

Panhame

Pataxó - extinta.

Pataxó-hã-hã-hãe - extinta.

Ofaié

Ofaié

Puri - família lingüística (extinta).

Puri

Ricbacta - família lingüística.

Ricbacta

Famílias isoladas

Arauá - família lingüística.

Aruaque - família lingüística.

Aruaque

Baníua

Catuquina - família lingüística.

Catuquina

Caribe - família lingüística.

Txicão (Icpengue)

Guaicuru - família lingüística.

Macu - família lingüística.

Dâu

Hupdá

Iuhupdeh

Nadëb

Cacua

Mura - família lingüística.

Mura

Pirarrã

Nambiquara - família lingüística.

Pano - família lingüística.

Caripuna

Catuquina-pano

Tucano (Betóia) - família lingüística.

Barasana

Desano

Carapanã

Cubéua

Piratapuia

Suriana

Tucanos - falado pelos tucanos, arapaços e miritis-tapuias.

Tuiúca

Uanano

Txapacura - família lingüística.

Línguas isoladas

Aicanã

Ariqueme

Canoê

Coazá

Menqui

Iranxe - dialeto.

Jabuti

Potiguara - falada no nordeste do Brasil (extinta).

Ticuna (Tucuna)

Trumai

Cada tribo indígena tem subdialetos indígenas e são ensinados nas antigas escolas e também no Campus Zariel.

E no próprio conselho na arvore celestial em si os deputados conselheiros falam entre si os idiomas e dialetos indígenas que são os também listados abaixo.

Macro-tupi

Ariquém - família lingüística.

Ariquém

Caritiana

Aueti - família lingüística.

Aueti

Juruna - família lingüística.

Juruna

Xipaia

Maué - família lingüística.

Maué (Sateré)

Mondé - família lingüística.

Aruá

Cinta-larga

Mondé

Suruí-paíter

Zoró

Mundurucu - família lingüística.

Mundurucu

Curuaia

Puruborá - família lingüística (extinta).

Puruborá

Ramarrama - família lingüística.

Língua caro

Tupari - família lingüística.

Ajuru

Macurape

Mequém

Saquirabiape

Tupari

Tupi-guarani - família lingüística.

Amanaié

Anambé

Apiacá

Aquáua

Paracanã - dialeto.

Suruí-aiqueuara - dialeto.

Araueté

Assuriní

Assuriní-do-xingu - dialeto.

Assuriní-do-tocantins - dialeto.

Avá-canoeiro

Caapor

Caiabi

Camaiurá

Cambeba

Cauaíbe

Diahói - dialeto.

Juma - dialeto.

Parintintim - dialeto.

Tenharim - dialeto.

Uru-eu-uau-uau - dialeto.

Cocama

Guajá

Guarani - uma das línguas oficiais do Paraguai, também falado no Brasil.

Caiouá - dialeto.

Embiá - dialeto.

Nhandeva - dialeto.

Oiampi

Tapirapé

Teneteara

Guajajara - dialeto.

Tembé - dialeto.

Tupi

Tupinambá (extinta no Brasil, porem falada entre os conselheiros e seus descendentes)

Nheengatu - dialeto falado no Brasil, já considerada oficial no passado, porem este nao e oficial.

Geral paulista - dialeto crioulo formado à época dos bandeirantes.

Xetá

Zoé (Puturu)

Uaiampi

Macro-jê

Bororo - família lingüística.

Bororo

Umutina

Botocudo - família lingüística.

Bacuém

Cracmum

Crenaque

Guticraque

Jiporoque

Minhajirum

Nacnenuque

Nacrerré

Naque-nhapemã

Pejaerum

Pojixá

Camacã - família lingüística (extinta).

Camacã

Carajá - família lingüística.

Carajá

Javaé

Xambioá

Cariri - família lingüística (extinta).

Guató - família lingüística.

Guató

Fulniô (Iatê, Carnijó) - família lingüística.

Fulniô (Iatê, Carnijó)

Jê - família lingüística.

Apinajé

Aqüém

Xacriabá - dialeto.

Xavante - dialeto.

Xerente - dialeto.

Caiapó

Caiapó-aucre - dialeto.

Caiapó-cararaô - dialeto.

Caiapó-cocraimoro - dialeto.

Caiapó-cubem-cram-quem - dialeto.

Caiapó-gorotire - dialeto.

Caiapó-mecranoti (txucarramãe) - dialeto.

Caiapó-metuctire - dialeto.

Caingangue

Caingangue-central - dialeto

Caingangue-do-paraná - dialeto

Caingangue-do-sudeste - dialeto

Caingangue-do-sudoeste - dialeto

Ianomami Família linguística

Ianomam - Língua

Sanuma - Língua

Ianan ou Ninan - Língua

Ianomamo - Língua

Timbira

Apaniecra-canela - dialeto.

Craó - dialeto.

Crejé - dialeto.

Cricati - dialeto.

Parcatié-gavião - dialeto.

Pucobié-gavião - dialeto.

Rancocamecra-canela - dialeto.

Quencatejê-canela - dialeto.

Panará

Suiá

Tapaiúna - dialeto.

Xoclengue

Masacará

Maxacali - família lingüística.

Maconi

Malali

Maxacali

Panhame

Pataxó - extinta.

Pataxó-hã-hã-hãe - extinta.

Ofaié

Ofaié

Puri - família lingüística (extinta).

Puri

Ricbacta - família lingüística.

Ricbacta

Famílias isoladas

Arauá - família lingüística.

Aruaque - família lingüística.

Aruaque

Baníua

Catuquina - família lingüística.

Catuquina

Caribe - família lingüística.

Txicão (Icpengue)

Guaicuru - família lingüística.

Macu - família lingüística.

Dâu

Hupdá

Iuhupdeh

Nadëb

Cacua

Mura - família lingüística.

Mura

Pirarrã

Nambiquara - família lingüística.

Pano - família lingüística.

Caripuna

Catuquina-pano

Tucano (Betóia) - família lingüística.

Barasana

Desano

Carapanã

Cubéua

Piratapuia

Suriana

Tucanos - falado pelos tucanos, arapaços e miritis-tapuias.

Tuiúca

Uanano

Txapacura - família lingüística.

Línguas isoladas

Aicanã

Ariqueme

Canoê

Coazá

Menqui

Iranxe - dialeto.

Jabuti

Potiguara - falada no nordeste do Brasil.

Ticuna (Tucuna)

Trumai

Pelo conhecimento popular a maioria se não todas estas tribos estão extintas porem estas tribos se escondem e formam os pilares fundaroes e representantes das leis do conselho.

Todos os 29 pilares como são conhecidos são dotados de herança sanguínea ao qual seus descendentes herdam dons vindos de seus antepassados passados de geração em geração sendo dons fantásticos que estão entre eles o don de manipular o clima e ou os elementos.

O dom mais comum entre as heranças sanguíneas são aqueles que concedem o falante entre os animais ou determinados animais mais comumente as cobras e os pássaros.

Entre outros dons estão a possessão de outros seres enviar suas almas para vários outros locais entre o dom dos olhos da destruição entre diversos dons incríveis de copiar e ate barreiras naturais.

Insanidade

Acidente Nuclear de Chernobil

O acidente nuclear de Chernobil ocorreu dia 26 de abril de 1986, na Usina Nuclear de Chernobil (originalmente chamada Vladimir Lenin) na Ucrânia (então parte da União Soviética). É considerado o pior acidente nuclear da história da energia nuclear, produzindo uma nuvem de radioatividade que atingiu a União Soviética, Europa Oriental, Escandinávia e Reino Unido, com a liberação de 400 vezes mais contaminação que a bomba que foi lançada sobre Hiroshima.

Grandes áreas da Ucrânia, Bielorrússia e Rússia foram muito contaminadas, resultando na evacuação e reassentamento de aproximadamente 200 mil pessoas.

Porem não e de conhecimento comum que não foi um acidente foi na verdade meticulosamente testado eliberado na atmosfera.

Este foi o teste da liberação da Insanidade.

No ano de 1979 foi o começo dos testes na usina de Chernobil disfarçada se não uma usina nuclear.

A CIMSBICD criou um projeto em conjunto com a uniao soviética formando um emparelhamente de projeto com o paiz disfacado de usina Nuclear o chefe cientista responsavel chamado de Maximo Maximiliam Zeus Finigan Ivanov.

O projeto constituía em vários testes na criação da toxina chamada insanidade e na sua liberação em todas as áreas.

Seres mortais expostos a insanidade despertariam poderes mágicos ou meta humanos de diversas naturezas diferentes sendo tao poderosos quanto um mago ou uma criatura magica além de mudar aspectos da natureza ao seu redor e ao mesmo tempo instáveis.

A atmosfera e o clima seriam afetados pela liberação desta toxina afetando a biologia daqueles que não tivessem poderes causando também mutações controlados sendo testes controlados a grande escala.

Sendo um centro de pesquisas e um laboratório onde haviam muitas cobaias em seus laboratórios.

E desta forma liberaram neste ano de 1986 a insanidade na atmosfera que se espalhou por vários países se assimilando a atmosfera.

A insanidade foi espalhada com a liberação da radiação que criaram como se fossem um acidente nuclear. porem era controlado.

Antes que fizessem a liberação Maximo e diversos outros cientistas se submeteram ao procedimento injetando em seu sistema a própria insanidade causando uma mutação controlada e se tornando mais do que magos se tornando imortais..

Máximo ficou conhecido como Doutor Paradoxo mestre do equilíbrio de seu corpo e assim a cidade onde supostamente foi evacuada na verdade todos foram afetados pela insanidade e se tornaram insanos ou portadores da insanidade onde causaram grandes mutações em seus organismos de maneira controladas.

Mesmo que pelo conhecimento popular as quatro mil pessoas que supostamente foram afetadas e suas supostas mortes não ocorreram estas foram deslocadas para outros territórios.

Mesmo que naturalmente aqueles que não foram deslocados não poderiam mais serem tocado e não possuíam um corpo físico em já que houve uma transmutação em si ocorrendo reviravoltas e obscurecendo o território se tornando o lar de seres derivados de insanidade e paradoxos temporais criaturas não humanas.

Na verdade aqueles ao qual não responderam bem ao procedimento e que causaram tumores e câncer são a minoria e por sua vez não foram deslocadas.

O procedimento em si foi um grande sucessso da manipulação da matéria do organismo e do DNA da população afetada.

Muitas das supostas mortes eram pessoas que responderam bem se tornando filhos da insanidade e então se mudaram para locais isoladas ou fora do plano humano.

Cujos poderes derivaram da manipulação de suas mente se tornando criaturas incorporeas e muitas vezes seres inumanos que viviam se alimentando de emoções humanas.

Por sua vez tais criaturas tinham consciências diferentes e não pensavam mais como humanos e assim eles não se limitavam ao plano físico muitos destes se tornando personificações do inconsciente humano e seres místicos artificiais e outros viviam em dimensões a parte onde em vários momentos se moviam pelos sonhos alheios.

São chamados de filhos da insanidade pessoas imunes a magia comum estes estão disfarçados em pessoas comuns e vivem entre bruxos e pessoas não magicas os chamados de Hetereos.

Na sua maiores se alimentao do insconsciente humano e muitos vivem em dimensões ciradas pelo inconsciente coletivo, onde influenciam a mente humana.

Mesmo os magos desconhecem suas origens e não tem conhecimento de seus poderes.

São cientistas estão infiltrados em grandes organizações estes são pessoas com corpo fechado espiões poderosos.

As cidades afetas foram imapeaves aqueles que passam veem pela ilusão de uma cidade afetada e deatruida pela radiação porem estas exitem fora do tempo e da realidade comum.

Tomadas por ilusões e loucura que se espalha afetando pessoas comuns causando pesadelos e alucinações.

Alterando a realidada e a matéria do local e assim trazendo uma transformação desordenada ao local tal como criaturas e outros animais comuns afetadados pela mudança transformando a todos em monstros e abominações.

A propria realidade foi alterada e causando efeitos desordenados ao clima atmosfera e a própria natureza por sua vez destruída e com distorções da dimensão.

Prendendo pessaos em ilusões e adormecendo por tempo indetermidado.

Os procedimentos são causando pela massa de insanidade que causanm loucura e pesadelos constantes controldos pelos usuários da insanidade e pela atmosfera afetada pela insanidade espalhada pela radiação controlada.

São mundos escuros se alimentando da sub realidade e muitas vezes pesadelos outros mundos a parte de espectros do inconsciente o chamado reino dos espelhos e ate o reino das sombras que surgiu a muito tempo onde foram criados portais dimensionais.

Aqueles que foram os usuários da insanidade são portadores do dom da maldição de Neherenia sendo chamados filhos da lua nova porem poucos controlam o dom de Neherenia.

Mesmo que pelo conhecimento internacional a usina de Chernobil foi oficialmente fechada em dezembro de 2000, mas continua funcionando secretamente na criação e aperfeiçoamento de projetos científicos. e toxinas entre diversas outros projetos pessoais tais como vacinas, substancias quimicas e enzimas diversas e seus procedimentos de absorsao no organismo em geral e sua simbiose ou ate mesmo.

A usina de Chernobil e o lar de diverdas entidades personificadores de poderes antes tais como a própria entidade da insanidade que coabita a fabrica e oferece poderes e aumento de habilidades em troca dando poderes derivados da insanidade.

Como já foi dito o poder da insanidade também aumenta em si emoções e objetivos distorcendo em um grau maior de centralização.

A Luta contra o Vampirismo

Elias Ashmole 1617/1692 um dos grandes combatentes do vampirismo na época do reinado de Carlos II nesta época estávamos no surgimento dos vampiros em varias partes do mundo...

Estes que infestavam se infiltrando na corte e sendo pessoas influentes que tentavam dominar o reinado e sugavam o sangue de mortais e os matavam...

Nesta época onde os vampiros estavam surgindo entre as pessoas e seus desaparecimentos quando Zariel já construiu a CIMSBICD ela se tornara cada vez mais influente no meio oculto se infiltrando no meio real e na corte influenciando as outras pessoas e a luta e disseminação do poder e em busca de influencia...

Em um de seus encontros Zariel conheceu pessoalmente o próprio rei Carlos II que estava em busca de uma vidente e uma bruxa em busca de aumentar sua influencia no seu reinado e temeroso quanto a seu futuro...

Tomando os conselhos da misteriosa dama de vermelho e rainha da serpente de plumas ele se aconselhou com muita frequência com a mulher.

E assim sua preocupação com relação aos vampiros eles estava empenhado em enfrentar o vampirismo então em uma noite ele apresentou secretamente Zariel a apresentando a duas pessoas muito importantes para aquela época sendo esses chamados de Elias Ashmole, e o Barão de Verulam ou chamado de Francis Bacon, todos esses estavam em busca tanto de enfrentar e eliminar o vampirismo quanto em busca da imortalidade.

Ao serem apresentados a Zariel eles começaram a admirar a incrível dama de vermelho com grandes habilidades e poderes mágicos que influenciaram e a manterem sua existência em segredo para todos os aspectos da sociedade que ate hoje desconhece sua existência que apenas os grandes chefes políticos usufruem de seu poder em busca de companheiros e criando uma nova organização secreta que não iria destruir a infestação vampírica também os controlaria ou simplesmente manter o numero de vampiros controlado.

Os dois escrevam inúmeros tratados alquímicos e a respeito do vampirismo empenharam maior parte de seu tempo na luta contra o vampirismo e criaram ao longo do tempo muitos problemas e adquiriram inimigos entre os vampiros que se infiltrara na corte...

Eles tentaram de todas as maneiras a retirar o disfarce de inúmeros vampiros ao longo dos anos e enfrentaram inúmeras conspirações ate o momento ocuparam vários cargos políticos ao longo de sua carreira e parte de sua vida...

Cada um de seus aliados foi vitimado de manobras politicas ao tentarem enfrenta e desvendar o vampirismo...

Enquanto Zariel se infiltrava no meio vampírico e nas sociedades secretas governando e dissimulando nas sombras e através de outros governantes influenciando com sussurros ela também influenciava secretamente os políticos, ela passou a Francis Bacon uma poção poderosa que concedeu com a ajuda da oração do céu o poder da imortalidade em troca de fazerem parte de se unirem a sociedade Amanhecer que Zariel criara a milênios atrás.

Aconselhando a esses homens que enfrentar diretamente os vampiros seria como assinarem suas sentenças de morte e perderiam sua influencia então os influenciou a abandonar o confronto direto então seguir como ela por traz de grandes poderes.

E também passou a mesma formula alquímica da imortalidade a Elias Ashmole onde supostamente morreu no ano de 1962 e partiu da sociedade para viver no meio magico encoberto por Zariel onde a mesma governa.

No caso de Francis Baco ele se tornara um forte e poderoso aliado e aprendeu e desenvolveu inúmeros poderes magico e contribuiu para criar novas formas de espionagens e combate secreto.

Este por sua vez não mais enfrentou os vampiros já que ele pensava da mesma maneira que a dama de vermelho se tornado o chefe dos espiões no departamento de pesquisas e em diversos meios de aprendizagem influenciando a magia escrevendo novos tratados de magia usando pseudônimos diferentes e usufruindo de diversas identidades.

Johhan Valentinus Andreae era um vampiro influente que fora sequestrado por Zariel e a mesma forjou sua morte esta mulher conhecida por muitos de grande dama de vermelho usava em alguns casos sua sedução e influenciava obscuramente e por trás de mantos e sombras, tanto criaturas não humanas quanto humanos e esta por sua vez com o dom da sedução convertera este vampiro alemão em seu aliado.

Tecnologia e Robotica

Zariel criara ao longo dos anos não somente o Conselho ou a CIMSBICD mas a organização Amanhecer e alianças secretas com outras organizações que se infiltrara e também era responsável por experimentos científicos ao longo dos anos e criou inúmeros vampiros e era responsável por lavagem cerebral em diversas criaturas das trevas e magicas ela para o objetivo de se infiltrar em locais onde a tecnologia não podia entrar criou os nanites alterado sendo tecnológica orgânicos, sendo híbridos de criaturas orgânicas e minerais e robôs estruturas que infectavam organismos vivos e se fundiam com os mesmos e assim criaram uma simbiose transmutando os humanos ou qualquer outra criatura em híbridos podendo assim alterar a estrutura molecular a ponto de poder se infiltrar em locais onde a tecnologia convencional não poderia entrar...

Ciência e tecnologia convencional não iria funcionar em locais de grande proteção magica e barreiras mas a nova tecnologia dos nanites ou Epsolon, criado especificamente para se infiltrar e se alimentar de magia os Epsolon se baseiam no seu software.

As três leis da robótica fazem com que não possam ferir humanos e assim nem os nanites e os Epsolon que evoluem constantemente se limitem a espionagem a evolução e a proteger e a criar híbridos de criaturas humanas e desfazem burlando o sistema mágico em diversos locais.

Os Epsolon podem assumir formas humanoides e são mestres da camuflagem e do disfarce e aprendem conforme são treinados se limitando ao seu programa e podem formar uma forma de simbiose e fusão com outras criaturas e causando mutações controladas entre diversas outras criaturas.

Quando eles se infiltram em locais protegidos magicamente onde não poderiam funcionar seus núcleos começam a se alimentar tanto de energia solar quanto a de magia e energia natural.

Usando os nanites também pode servir como lavagem cerebral em outras criaturas humanas ou não já que são parcialmente orgânicos e não somente são robôs porem evoluem constantemente limitando se a seus programas primários...

**1 – **Um robô não pode ferir um ser humano ou, por omissão, permitir que um ser humano sofra algum mal.

**2 – **Um robô deve obedecer as ordens que lhe sejam dadas por seres humanos, exceto nos casos em que tais ordens contrariem a Primeira Lei.

**3 – **Um robô deve proteger sua própria existência, desde que tal proteção não entre em conflito com a Primeira e a Segunda Lei.

Quanto aos programas primários eles foram baseados nos livros de izzac azimov.

A trilha de Anafios

Anafios foi para Gotan City no ano de 1989 a mando de Zariel tendo um espião e ganho de criaturas artificiais ilegais ao qual existe um portal no laboratório para Babel Neon Gêneses, Zariel e também ligado aos laboratórios de Amanhecer criando a primeira organização altamente secreta no interior da Inglaterra e fora dela como em Gotham City nos Estados Unidos se aliou a vários políticos de Gotan, Metrópoles e com uma aliança de Zariel tem contatos e alianças com todos os políticos dos Estados Unidos impedindo o fechamento de diversas clinicas empresas e laboratórios e impedindo diversas fiscalizações e batidas e posteriormente em Port Angeles próximo a uma pequena floresta afastada de uma cidade próxima a Washington.

Os laboratórios são afiliados e fazem encomendas de super seres e licantropos e diversas outras criaturas criadas e geradas através do método artificial e da inseminação artificial.

No ano de 2009 começou a haver muitos incidentes, roubos, sequestros e diversos outros acidentes, sendo dessas criaturas metamórficas estavam envolvidos em incidentes e acontecimentos criminosos e seriam vários capangas...

Como estavam havendo os laboratórios ficavam fora de cidade de Gotan City próxima as montanhas ficando em um castelo antigo, altamente protegido por cercas e barreiras mágicas feitas pelas próprias Zariel, e sempre foram feitas sonegações fiscais e desvio de verbas dos impostos do governo juntamente com doações mensais de verbas para os experimentos já que por incrível que pareça ele não declarou o imposto de renda da maneira como devia ser.

Sendo um local supervisionado por Anafios em pessoa.

Anafios e um vampiro lobisomem ele conquistou respeito e dinheiro no submundo e deste modo com suas diversas alianças governamentais ele nas décadas passadas conseguiu sua vingança contra sua matilha matando seu irmão mais velho e toda a matlha de lobisomens e por fim seguiu sua vida longa ele tem a incrível habilidade de devorar almas e com seu veneno de sua saliva ao morder poderá transformar outros em lobisomens e se sugar seu sangue em vampiros porem seu casamento posterior com Eldaria criou híbridos lobisomens vampiros.

Anafios tem quase dois metros de altura e pesa mais de cem quilos ele e um homem robusto musculoso forte de pele bronzeada usa normalmente ternos escuros cabelos longos e negros a altura da cintura e sempre calcado com botas de cano longo.

Sendo um homem vingativo e malicioso sendo um lobisomem controlado e frio porem e fiel a suas palavras e princípios sendo um homem de convicção e leal a aqueles que o ajudam.

Sendo um imortal devorador de almas também canibal na forma de lobo sendo um imenso e descomunal lobo negro de olhos vermelhos sendo cinco vezes maior que um tigre

Eles também fazem vacinas, produtos farmacêuticos, fitoterápicos de diversas espécies e gêneros inclusive armas biológicas.

Tornou-se um alvo de investigação da policia federal de vários vigilantes, mercenários e justiceiros que tentavam fazer justiça com as próprias mãos e também com terroristas todos mal sucedidos e tentavam se infiltrar na fortaleza e no centro de pesquisas e nos laboratórios.

Porem todos aqueles que tentaram foram todos devorados.

Anafios e inteiramente imortal graças aos poderes concebidos pela deusa Zariel e os experimentos chefiados e administrados pessoalmente pela mulher e também eternamente jovem sendo que naqueles momentos se vingou de seus inimigos e se tornou um líder nato dos lobisomens que o acompanham na forma humana estes por sua vez serão designados por Zariel ela os designou para fazerem uma união com as Empresas Wayne.

Uma coisa cada um deve saber, "não adianta ser humano se este mesmo humano não poderá seguir a vida e lutar por seus iguais então torne se mais forte perca a sua humanidade ou parte dela e assim se tornara mais forte".

Não adianta que outros falem que você e um humano puro e este mesmo humano puro não e forte então evolua se fortaleça, conquiste, inspire e vencer e o caminho seguro, mudando sua natureza.

Foi esse pensamento que deu a ideia da criação da nova geração que era o aperfeiçoamento da humanidade uma nova droga que injetada em um organismo em horários alternados que também contribuíam e forneciam propriedades militares e farmacêuticas para a cura de doenças, deformidades e males genéticos em seres vivos aumento da forca física o aparecimento de habilidades...

Em meio ao começo dos experimentos do aperfeiçoamento e evolução e a cura da licantropia ouve outro tipo de método eles resolveram mudar o caminho ao invés de curar resolveram aperfeiçoar.

E assim no estudo da genética do DNA dos licantropos eles descobriram como passar a licantropia para um descendente poderia ser diferentes maneiras que poderiam expressar a evolução e assim aos estudarem a transformação o controle da mente do lobo com o homem estudando um método de controlar a transformação e a influencia da lua nessa evolução secundaria assim foi por aproximadamente três décadas de estudos experimentos genéticos.

Na maioria dos casos no começo sabiam que licantropos eram estéreis e assim o cruzamento entre espécies não poderia ser possível mas com vários estudos assim começaram a desenvolver uma nova espécie melhor aperfeiçoada e poderosa.

Porem os únicos que sabem da existência dos lobisomens controlados e daqueles que nascem com o controle são somente aqueles leais a Zariel.

A partir desse momento os novos lobisomens já podiam se transformar sem a influencia da lua sendo em qualquer momento em qualquer hora controlando se e tendo consciência e sua personalidade mantida.

A partir da idade de quinze anos eles iriam sofrer um surto de crescimentos seu metabolismo iria aumentar s tornar acelerado seu corpo se tornaria quente a ponto de quarenta graus e aumento de maca corporal se tornando fortes musculosos e rápidos aumento de músculos e forca física.

Porem todas essas racas estão tao escondidas nas sombras que cada governo magico nunca soube da existência dessa nova espécie e nenhum lobisomem que não seja leal e não faca parte das forcas de Zariel não tem essa cura ou mutação.

Depois desse surto de crescimento eles viveriam em torno dessa forma idade seu processo de cura se tornaria acelerado a ponto de cortes profundos se curarem em poucos segundos não envelhecendo como uma pessoa normal envelhece a cada quinze anos envelheceria cinco anos vivendo uma vida longa.

Eles então escolheriam uma parceira pelo aroma ficaria com a mesma por toda a vida, mulheres descendentes de licantropos também teriam as mesmas características e habilidades poderes sobre humano e forca descomunal.

Teriam longevidade e viveriam em torno de cem a cento e cinquenta anos sem envelhecer ate o ponto de desistirem de sua existência corpórea e assim morrerem porem são resistentes a ferimentos esternos como cortes balas facas entre diversos objetos cortantes.

E também cruzaram o DNA do lobisomem com o do vampiro assim gerando os primeiros híbridos de vampiros e lobisomem, descendentes diretos de Anafios e Eldaria porem estes andam de dia e se alimentam de sangue e de alimentos comuns para a população...

Com o passar do tempo não somente criaram lobisomens artificiais também os Celfins sendo uma nova raça derivadas de diversos experimentos científicos de cruzamento de subespécie que eram criadas em laboratórios e trabalhavam e se infiltravam na sociedade humana e entre outras criaturas magicas entre matilhas de lobisomens comuns ocultando sua verdadeira origem e natureza convertendo outros lobisomens e vampiros.

Essa raça e chamada de Zefirins que podem se alimentar tanto de sangue como de alimentos comuns de humanos e podem se transformar conforme sua vontade.

E também o cruzamento entre lobisomens e anjos descendentes do anjo renegado Paulo criando assim os híbridos lobisomens alados ou feições de águias humanas com o dom de voar sendo lobisomens alados com o dom de transferir suas qualidades e suas aparências tanto pelos seus descendentes quanto por mordidas como acontece entre Zefirins e Celfins eles transmitem seu DNA por mordidas ou por cruzamento de acasalamento.

Os primeiros Celfins e Zefirins surgiram de experimentos genéticos alterando o DNA e também entre inseminação artificial e entre o nascimento alterando o DNA de criaturas ainda em gestação em mães tanto humanas, vampiras e ou lobisomens femininos ou ate anjos femininos respectivamente descendentes de Paulo, Anafios e Eldaria entre integrantes do Conselho porem algum tempo depois começaram a nascer de maneiras naturais com cruzamentos entre espécies sem precisar recorrer a ciência e a tecnologia.

Estes por sua vez se eram treinados na arte do combate corpo a corpo, magico e da espionagem a partir de cinco anos de idade e também aprendiam idiomas.

Porem com os inúmeros experimentos e cruzamentos genéticos fizeram com que surgissem inúmeras criaturas metamórficas sendo essas por sua vez descendentes diretas dos lobisomens e infindáveis e diversas gerando assim metamorfose com formas diferentes podendo ocupar a formas distintas de animais diversos e muitas e diferentes fazes da lua ou quando podem controlar a vontade suas transformações.

Surgindo assim criaturas humanoides tais como homens lobos homens cobras, entre diversos outros.

Asseclas do Amanhecer:

Surgiram de criaturas que anteriormente vivas de raças diferentes que morreram.

Porem ao não aceitarem a morte fizeram um pacto com Zariel e trocando por sua vez cada um faz um pacto e um acordo diferente com preços equivalentes ao acordo pedindo sua servidão em troca e assim ao retornar a semi vida eles ocupam corpos acinzentados cobertos por mantos roxos de aspecto sombrio sem pálpebras de diversas estaturas que fazem tudo que são mandados e somente se comunicando com repteis emitindo silvos e fazendo gestos comendo qualquer coisa mesmo esta estando viva ou morto a muito tempo.

São parecidos com mortos vivos e suas bocas não fecham parecendo fendas com três fileiras de dentes pontudos eles usam mascaras de oxigênio cobertos por capuzes eles tem poderes semelhantes a dementadores porem podem manipular os elementos da natureza.

Seus únicos objetivos são servir, proteger a quem são designados enviar mensagens e entregar profecias de videntes.

Todos aqueles que fazem parte da Organizacao Amanhecer e por sua vez a civilização e outros governos desconhecem sua existência.


	20. Chapter 20

52

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 20

A Arvore da Vida

O Selo das Almas

Prólogo

Oração ao Céu

Há milhares de anos atrás muito antes dos magos existirem e se separarem das pessoas normais quando apenas os caminhos iam sendo formados existia O Guardião dos Seis Caminhos caminhava sobre a terra peregrinando e mostrando ao mundo recém-formado um modo pacifico de se viver, na época onde haveria o primeiro Rei, no país do Trovão na Aldeia das Nuvens Negras, em uma ilha longínqua e protegida contra invasores (porem agora essas ilhas e habitantes não mais existem), cujos feitiços foram passados pelo Pelo Guardião a muitos aliados tanto do pais do raio quanto do pais do fogo, e assim criaram o lendário e antigo templo do raio, somente havia ali sacerdotisas que foram trazidas de Kumanomage no Caino uma cidade, que aprenderam os seus ensinamentos, e assim construíram o templo do Raio nesta ilha escondida e a protegeram esta floresta era habitada por animais gigantescos e de dimensões...

Poucos anos depois, uma sacerdotisa de cabelos curtos e vermelhos e alta andava pela floresta que preenchia a ilha e assim se surpreende pela forma de uma animal exótico tem corpo igual a de um cavalo, sua pele é feita de escamas (alguns descrevem como tendo partes somente), cauda peluda (as vezes descrita como cauda igual a de uma raposa), tem uma pelagem nas patas, queixo e no pescoço bem volumosos, possuem normalmente um chifre alguns podendo desenvolver mais, porem sua pelagem era branca com escamas igualmente brancas e olhos azuis e belíssimos com um chifre comprido e pontiagudo e uma crina longuíssima, ele parecia flutuar pela grama da floresta e assim não amassava ela, tinha uma presença celeste e assim carregava em sua boca pela alça um cesto de palha e assim ao se aproximar mais desta mulher esta pegou o cesto e viu que ali estava um bebe de cabelos branco e olhos azuis, sorrindo alegremente, então este animal o solta ja que a mulher o havia pego, e assim o diz de uma forma calma e sublime:

- Esta criança esta predestinada a um grande feito no futuro cuide para que ela guie o escolhido, para seu destino... - e assim tão inesperadamente como surgiu com o bebe galopou e desapareceu indo para o ar...

A sacerdotisa correu ate o templo e contou o que viu e recebeu uma criança destinada a grandes feitos, e assim cuidou desta criança que descobriram ser uma menina e a educando a nas técnicas sacerdotais, tornando a desde cedo uma sacerdotisa e desta maneira ela demonstrou grandes habilidades com ninjutsu e taijutsu, tinha demonstrado desde muito cedo um incrível poder e a habilidade de transcender as dimensões e viajar pelos planos astrais, e assim com outro poder que seria a de trazer e levar tanto a si mesmo quanto a outros seres materiais e espirituais para este e outros planos, e também sendo um pilar entre os dois mundos o Makai e o mundo dos humanos, ela evoluiu espiritualmente e fisicamente...

Descobrindo mais tarde a habilidade de absorver tanto os poderes alheios quanto a forma de espíritos e outros seres sobrenaturais como yokais yomas que viviam em Yomi onde uma vez ela passou ou kamis, menos seres superiores como divindades...

Então um dia esta criança com cinco anos de idade desapareceu por cinco dias do templo que para elas no makai foram cem dias encontrou a lendária criatura de dez caldas e dez cabeças era uma quimera fantástica em sua visão era um novo amigo para se brincar, esta era a juubi, que para uma criança de incríveis poderes e ingênua era um lindo bichinho ao qual se tornaram amigos e brincavam muito durante esses cem dias ja que esta criança tinha incríveis poderes mágicos e assim teve a incrível ideia de leva-lo a seu plano porem no trajeto se perderam e ela voltou para o templo esquecendo desta criatura e esta por sua vez começou a destruir vilarejos...

Dando um incrível trabalho para o Guardião dos Seis Caminhos que acreditava ser um monstro que destruía sem qualquer motivo, esta criança como todas apenas pensava que era um novo amigo que a abandonou e assim ficara muito triste e voltando para o templo do raio com sacerdotisas muito preocupadas porem ela apenas chorou falando que nao pode trazer um amigo desta forma ela não soube que o Eremita selou em si próprio a juubi se tornando o jinchuuriki da juubi...

Esta criança com suas idas e vindas pelos planos e sua comunicação com yokais e outros espíritos desenvolveu a incrível habilidade de cura e purificação de seres malignos tornando os bons e parte de si passando ater incríveis ninjutsus de alto nível para uma criança de sete anos, sendo quando as sacerdotisas foram convocadas para auxiliar na cura de feridos em guerra esta menina foi junto e com apenas seus poderes curou em instantes vários shinobis e junto com estes estava o Eremita dos Seis Caminhos.

Que surpreso com o grande poder desta criança que estava em sua quase morte mesmo tendo o poder da Juunii o Grande Lobo tinha grande clemencia por seus inimigos e quase morreu sendo salvo pelos poderes de cura da criança de sete anos, se ofereceu para treina-la porem a criança e as próprias sacerdotisas recusaram a criança dizia que queria ficar com seus amigos e assim começava um grande amor, o Eremita então começava a visitar esporadicamente a criança a fim de treina-la, mas a criança apenas pensava em brincar e queria apenas amigos, as sacerdotisas queriam que ela apenas meditasse... e assim com nove anos já desenvolvida para sua idade com físico e corpo de treze anos ela menstruou e assim se tornou adulta, e desta forma a visita do Eremita era frequenta e o amor dos dois aumentava e ela com treze anos teve sua primeira vez mesmo assim se recusando a ir embora do templo do raio, ela também tinha constantes visitas do primeiro Raikage que disputava seu amor com o Eremita, e assim mesmo ela deu a luz com quatorze anos ao primeiro filho, porem negando sua existência o entregou ao Eremita se recusando a revelar seu amor e a sair do templo prestando serviços ao Raikage como a sacerdotisa do Raio...

E assim passara-se um ano e o guardião a retornou ainda se recusava a deixar sua ilha e viver com o Sábio e com quatorze anos deu a ele o seu segundo filho entregando a ele a outra criança e deixando o cortando assim seus laços e declarando seu amor ao Raikage que aceitou ela e a deixou no templo como a gran sacerdotisa antes de conceder quíntuplos ao Raikage com dezesseis anos, porem algo aconteceu...

Neste mesmo ano enquanto Elka andava pela floresta ela encontrou uma criatura pela floresta que preenchia a ilha e assim se surpreende pela forma de uma animal exótico tem corpo igual a de um cavalo, sua pele é feita de escamas (alguns descrevem como tendo partes somente), cauda peluda (as vezes descrita como cauda igual a de uma raposa), tem uma pelagem nas patas, queixo e no pescoço bem volumosos, possuem normalmente um chifre alguns podendo desenvolver mais, porem sua pelagem era branca com escamas igualmente brancas e olhos azuis e belíssimos com um chifre comprido e pontiagudo e uma crina longuíssima, ele parecia flutuar pela grama da floresta e assim não amassava ela...

Então ela diz – Eu me lembro de você quando me trouxe a este lugar...

A criatura diz apenas - inicie sua jornada busque a evolução... - e assim desaparecendo

Nesta mesma hora ela abandona tudo e vai para as outras passagens espirituais um ano se passou no mundo material ela desapareceu e tanto o Eremita quanto o Raikage se uniram em busca desta mulher e apareceu no Makai no Reikai e em diversos mundos sobrenaturais, onde enfrentou seu destino convocava a dez mil yokais, entre eles espíritos e yomas, criaturas espirituais e demoníacas, ela lutou com todas essas criaturas usando taijutsus e ninjutsus nao importando as consequências por mil dias e mil noites ela os enfrentou e absorveu e tentou a todo custo purifica-los, viajando por diversos mundos e enfrentando os mais poderosos deixando apenas os mais fracos, e assim ela devorou corpo e alma absorvendo tanto poderes quanto forma e personalidades destas criaturas, e que a principio a desequilibrou mentalmente e assim se tornando a primeira pessoa despertar poder total do primeiro kinjutsu Oração ao Céu, passando todos os seus inimigos para dentro de seu corpo e absorvendo, porem ela nao sabia que ficaria instável e inconscientemente voltou para o mundo humana sendo a deusa demoníaca que ao voltar ao templo chacinou todos os habitantes da ilha matando os animais e humanos, sem piedade devorando seus corpos formando uma imensa quimera, de mais de mil metros enviando uma imensa quantidade de chakra maciça demoníaca controlando e devastando vários outros países próximos...

Mesmo não sabendo quem era e de que criatura se tratava de uma grande ameaça. E assim pela primeira vez todos os países que estavam em guerra se uniram, com o Guardião a frente e enfrentaram o monstro, em meio a batalha surgiam mais e mais criaturas que ao serem feridas desapareciam na nevoa criada pelo chakra ele se dirigiram a ilha onde habitava as sacerdotisas e de onde saia a grande concentração de chakra e viram a chacina apenas as partes de suas habitantes e animais que viviam la, então com os selos criados pelo sábio eles adentraram o templo e descobriram uma sacerdotisa adormecida, envolta de grande concentração de energia, ela estava lutando interiormente com as criaturas que havia absorvendo, alguns não sabendo do que se tratar, juntamente com o Eremita e o Rei do Raio e o Guardião desesperados resolvem atacar acordando inesperadamente as criaturas que tomam posse do corpo dessa mulher e criam uma grande luta que com uma grande concentração de chakra que dissipando se elimina muitos shinobis fracos e assim não tendo escolha o Guardião libera todas as dez caudas, porem algo que eles achavam inexplicável aconteceu, era sempre impossibilitado de usar o chakra da Juunii – O Grande Lobo, esta por sua vez se recusava a lutar e a ceder seu poder, dificultando sua luta e assim aos poucos a criatura foi atacando e no exato momento em que ela mataria o Rei do Raio ela para se dirigir aos dois homens e neste momento hesita toma controle de seu corpo dizendo momentaneamente...

- Me mate... - enquanto ela se concentrava em seu interior...

O Guardião nem o Rei do Raio tão pouco o Guardião não tendo coragem de matar a única mulher que amavam unem forças e criam um gigantesco selo de kinjumi, que selaria tanto seu corpo quanto as almas contidas naquele corpo, lacrando o templo, e enviando de volta todos os yokais de volta para a mulher, criando selos em volta do templo e assim ao selarem impediam que qualquer um incluindo bijuus shinobis e qualquer criatura possa despertar ou usar seus poderes perto ou dentro do selo, ao saírem de dentro do templo eles aumentou a quantidade de selos e símbolos mágicos, impossibilitando qualquer um e qualquer ser de penetrar ou de libertar aquela que causaria a destruição do mundo então eles usaram todos os elementos e criaram diversos selos que diminuísse a quantidade de chakra existente no local e espalharam selos por todo o templo para que se no caso de alguém entrar não possa sair e perder seus poderes inclusive um demônio extremamente poderoso e cobriram o templo e formando uma ilha maior protegida para nunca libertar a criatura que possuíra o belo corpo de sua amada antes de tudo eles esconderam a existência desse incrível demônio...

Apenas colocou um monumento de pedra que estará seus segredos a respeito do demônio e de como sela-lo novamente, os dois lamentaram sua perda da incrível sacerdotisa que não existiu mais, a juubi se recusou a ceder seus poder nesta batalha os animais se recusavam a lutar e os seres mitológicos não lutavam...

Porem vocês se perguntam como esta historia foi passada e como Zariel soube dela então eu irei contar...

Mesmo seu corpo que era poderoso foi aprisionado sua alma de se unira a diversos outros demônios tronando assim um ela teve milhares de anos para se acalmar para se controlar e meditar sobre o seu poder e ate onde iria seu controle...

Porem sua alma e a de diversas criaturas não foi aprisionado já que o selo era apenas do corpo não da alma então os espíritos vagavam pela caverna e posteriormente pela ilha e entrando nos sonhos de todos os habitantes e vagava criando uma nevoa espiralada densa criando assim um nevoeiro permanente em toda a ilha...

Mesmo que o Guardião, o rei do raio e o Eremita aprisionassem a sacerdotisa na caverna correria o risco de serem libertados pelo descuido de um curioso então os dois se unirão para em fim procurar por um guardião entre os habitantes...

Existia o medo constante de que de alguma forma alguém possa desfazer o selo mas era praticamente impossível...

Muitos meses se passavam eles começaram e treinar novas sacerdotisas e ordenaram a construção de templos sem notarem ou perceber espiões de Zariel que se infiltrava nas redondezas e no templo menores em volta e um templo maior ao redor da prisão para sempre passarem adiante a historia e treinarem guardiões para o tempo e assim construíram diversos templos ao redor da montanha...

Então o Guardião decidiu se tornar o mestre do templo permanente da prisão ensinando outros sacerdotes e sacerdotisas e refazerem o selo e passarem suas historias...

Conforme o tempo passava dias, semanas, meses, e anos décadas e um centenário a ilha se transformava em um centro comercial e turística com varias lojas sendo uma ilha turística com muitas lojas e centros comerciais...

Zariel enfim mandou inúmeros espiões para a ilha com o objetivo de coletar informações e assim que ficou sabendo dessa lenda que já se passava cem anos o guardião hoje passava de cento e doze anos tinha vários descendentes e era hoje tataravó...

Então em uma noite estrelada ela colocou seu plano em ação invadir a ilha libertar a criatura e devorar sua essência e todos os habitantes que se opuserem não deixando ninguém para impedir seu plano de concretizar.

E assim com mais de cem bruxos sendo soldados encapuzados e mascaras para a sua respiração igualmente com ela invadiram a ilha e como tinha planejado entrou sorrateiramente no templo quando menos esperava ao libertar a criatura foram todos surpreendidos pelo próprio guardião e muitos sacerdotes e sacerdotisas e assim deixando seus melhores soldados na luta ela começou a desfazer os selos mesmo com inúmeros avisos do guardião ela então lutou com ele enquanto terminava de desfazer os selos...

Em meio a luta ela lançou em direção a estatua um raio poderoso suficiente para desfazer qualquer armadilha e feitiço em compensação a criatura se libertou...

Inesperadamente todos os sacerdotes e sacerdotisas pararam então Zariel deu seu grito de guerra e assim seus soldados lutaram e abateram no processo aqueles que protegiam o templo e a ilha enquanto a própria Zariel atacava inesperadamente o Guardião e o prendia em laços mágicos a uma estatua no processo e lutava com a sacerdotisa que nesse momento se descontrolava novamente se transformando em um monstro e começava a desprender a nevoa venenosa e a destruindo tudo a seu redor, voando e comendo soltando fogo como um dragão...

Porem Zariel não tardara e enfrentava de igual para igual o demônio e esta por sua vez também desprendia sua nevoa que lutava pelo controle e destruição da ilha enquanto seus soldados fugiam para o navio deixando os seus oponentes inconscientes e alguns desorientados...

Em meio a batalha a ilha aos poucos era completamente destruída as pessoas tomadas pelas nevoas tanto do demônio quanto de Zariel outrora enlouqueciam, morriam, ou ate mesmo causavam mutações monstruosas e devoravam aqueles que ainda não fugiam em meio aos terremotos, furacões, tsunamis e vulcões que entravam em erupção...

Casas, bares, lojas centros comerciais eram destruídos pessoas morriam animais monstruosos surgiam e destruíam tudo ao seu redor enquanto no decorrer da batalha que se formava no céu da ilha envolta de rajadas de vento e vários turbilhoes, furacões, raios e chamas incandescentes que eram lançados pelos seus respectivos adversários com o intuito de ferir uns combatentes o poder da natureza era liberado e destruído sem controle...

Porem o monstro parecia não ter controle da direção de seus feitiços ou de seu poder já que destruía tudo ao seu redor e não so atacava Zariel mas tudo e a todos ao seu redor, dando muitas chances para a mulher o destruir sem se preocupar...

Ela então fez a oração ao ceu unida da espada celestial onde não so absorveu e mas também desferiu um golpe de espada a cortando ao meio e devorando com a nevoa como se sugasse ar a essência a alma os poderes e todas as qualidades da sacerdotisa que desaparecia com um ultimo lamentos e grito de adeus...

Ela não apenas absorveu o demônio mas também todas as criaturas surgidas da nevoa que eram sugadas como o vento seus soldados foram os únicos que sobreviveram refugiando se no navio ao qual os trouxeram, ela absorvia todas as criaturas depois da sacerdotisa as almas daqueles que morreram o poder novo e resplandecente que surgia e começava a fazer parte dessa nova deusa demônio e assim a ilha estava completamente destruída com isso era tanto o fim da ilha como o da lenda da sacerdotisa que com total destruição não existia mais nadas e já servira para seu proposito e assim voltando para o navio onde era aguardada por seus subordinados partira para não mais voltar...

Porem enquanto Zariel voltava ela soltou o guardião este muito atônito para dizer viu a ilha que almejava proteger completamente destruída e milhares de habitantes pelo menos aqueles que sobreviveram gravemente feridos o homem se ajoelhou e viu incêndios e devastações ao seu redor enquanto o monstro saia da ilha deixando em completa devastação morte...

Historias devem ser contadas!

Zariel nunca pensou que ao sair de uma tribo indígena se tornaria o que e hoje mesmo que a principio saiu apenas pela sede de conhecimento e sua anciã por aventura.

Então tudo mudaria com a descoberta de outros povos e o tempo passava via que o mundo era liderado por políticos e todos eram homens que tomavam o lugar de outros e rebaixavam as mulheres la não existiam amazonas nem mulheres que guerreavam e nem iam para a guerra...

Ela não apenas desejava guerra ela desejava o poder que aos poucos se soltava de sua mao mas nao podia ser tao simples assim ela precisava de mais conhecimento e nao apenas a si mesmo mas ensinar sobre a sede pela sede aos outros mesmo que um dia escorregasse pelas suas mãos.

Ela compreendia que tudo neste mundo mudaria um dia mas mesmo assim foi furo e ressequido...

Ao seu retorno para a floresta depois de sua aliança com pessoas de outras nações e povos ela decidiu ter o conhecimento de outros ângulos não havia dinheiro deixava tudo por breves anos dando lugar para seus companheiros liderarem era um breve período de tempo em que ela viajava pelo seu pais natal onde ela saira como saiu pela primeira vez com apenas a roupa do corpo essa seria alguma das vezes que faria isso.

Mas a floresta que conhecia gradativamente eram tomada por concreto e diminuía não mais existiam apenas índios nativos mas uma nova civilização e novos habitantes descendentes de outros povos e de outras nações e formando uma nova nação.

A floresta que antigamente tomava todo o território era agora preservada e escondida por meio de magias de proteção e camuflagem muitas vez era como ela diz engolida ou enviada para outra dimensão.

De uma maneira ou de outra ela deveria preservar a natureza e os animais os mudando de composição e ou de local mudando sua natureza e forma e de local.

Como o Brasil o país onde se da bolsa de estudo e voce tem reservado uma vaga para índios negros e deficientes para faculdades e assim ela foi apenas com roupas e foi contratada como vendedora enquanto cursava a escola preparatória e durante algum tempo morou em uma pensão antes desta juntar dinheiro e alugar uma casa então começou a fazer cursinho prestou o vestibular cursando a faculdade com bolsa de cem por cento.

Ela fazia primeiramente faculdade de medicina onde se especializou em genética e assim ela começou a cultivar amizades estas que por sua vez tinham influencia no meio aristocrático e na politica e empresas influentes e de grande renome e influencia no governo formando alianças e amigos que aparentemente dividiam os mesmos objetos de aliança e criação dos próprios negócios e assim se especializando em genética antes posteriormente de seguir mecânica em um momento posterior e robótica enquanto esta por sua vez formava sociedade com seus novos amigos que tinha os fins para o financiamento de suas acoes e ela as ideias e inspiração e esta por sua vez começavam a formar convênios alianças e prestar serviços ao governo patenteando suas descobertas e viajando e firmando influencia em outros países e criando vários outros meios de crescer e influenciar outras pessoas criando uma sociedade e organização que assim voltava para seu antigo meio juntando com suas novas influencia e estava mesclando sua nova organização e convertendo em novos aliados para seu meio magico e comum, mesclando e fazendo novos cursos tais como, genética robótica e farmacologia, ervas, veterinária e dentre inúmeras outras especialidades...

A Historia do Templo Submerso

Dias atuais

Alguns dos mais remunerados arqueólogos, tradutores e pesquisadores sob as ordens da mulher que apenas conheciam pelo codinome de A Magnifica, esta mulher patrocinava pesquisas arqueológica somente esses e também mergulhadores que não tinham conhecimento era que ela estava em busca do poder dos demônios animais, mas era mais profundo e tenebroso...

Esta mulher se chamava Zariel ela nao iria apenas descobrir o poder da sacerdotisa como também iria devorar o poder destas duas criaturas, mas como sempre tinham pessoas que faziam o trabalho pesado para ela...

Ela acabou por ir para o Japao levando uma leva de pesquisadores e assim o tempo passava e foram as ruinas arqueológicas de um templo com ajuda de pesquisadores isso foi antes das descobertas pelos próprios japoneses no ano de 1995, ela descobriu através do que falavam de Atlântida...

Localizada a alguns quilômetros da ilha de Yonaguni, estão os restos submersos de uma cidade muito antiga. Muito antiga MESMO! Os estudos geológicos calcularam a idade destes monumentos como tendo 11.000 anos de idade, o que os colocaria como uma das edificações mais antigas do planeta.

Ela por si so decidiu que apos irem à cidade submersa ela daria cabo daqueles que souberem seu segredo e assim o tempo se seguiu...

Em alguns momentos juntos com vários trabalhadores mergulhadores e arqueólogos ela descobriu uma caverna submarina que estava escondendo uma imensa floresta protegida das águas ao que parecia restar de uma imensa floresta e de um pais longínquo destruído pelas águas existiam um templo com portas trancadas e diversas inscrições parecidas com as egípcias porem não era fácil decifrar e assim por vários meses os arqueólogos e os mergulhadores voltavam às cavernas submarinas e Zariel ao seu encalço e foram ao que descobriram serem as chamadas Arvores da Vida, foi ai que Zariel se lembrou da grande historia por trás do que também estavam trancados alem dos portões, e ela estava sendo a causadora de sua extinção por assim dizer...

No arquipélago de Ryûkyû, a 480 km a sudoeste de Okinawa – Japão, as águas em torno da ilha de Yonaguni escondem um conjunto de misteriosas ruínas magas líticas. O território, de 28,88 kMc e uma população de pouco mais de mil e setecentas pessoas, atraiu a atenção de historiadores, arqueólogos e outros cientistas quando, em 1985, um mergulhador descobriu as magníficas estruturas de pedra submersas nas águas que circundam a ilha.

E assim desta maneira com a ajuda destes diversos tradutores Zariel conseguiu abrir os pesados portões e ali estava uma espécie de sarcófago e criaturas petrificadas esta mulher avisou a todos os presentes para não tocarem em nada e assim depois de abrir as diversas chaves uma nevoa aspira lada saiu e infectando todos os humanos normais os petrificando na hora, menos a própria Zariel que teve um sorriso de satisfação ao saber que não precisava sujar suas mãos com essas pessoas e assim ela avançou em direção ao local e desta maneira antes mesmo desta criatura acordar ela não queria correr riscos antes de absorver seus poderes e ali estavam tanto humanos e animais demoníacos ela tocou em suas testas para saber seus segredos que escondiam em suas mentes e soube desde o principio da origem do Guardião e do Rei do Raio e dos animais demoníacos e da presença da antiga criatura que os avisava ela estava corroendo por dentro de satisfação e ganância queria o poder destas quatro criaturas, mas podia esperar apenas um pouco e assim levantou os braços e colocou esticado e rezou a oração ao seu...

"Chaves que guardam as grandes forcas venham a mim mostrem seus verdadeiros poderes abandonem seu velho corpo seu velho ser abandonem suas formas decadentes"...

"Forcas do infinito se liguem a mim entreguem se a grande deusa abandone seu antigo ser seu antigo nome venham a mim mostrem se e entreguem se aos meus domínios e ganhem um novo nome e agora tornem se um a mim e esqueçam sua antiga forma"...

E desta maneira uma nevoa espiralada juntando com gritos e trovoes furacões e tempestades em volta desta mulher que gritava suas palavras entravam e saiam de foco e assim havia uma grande guerra de vontades uma grande onda de destruição em volta e pedras quebrando e evaporando tudo a seu redor as arvores não existiam evaporavam e assim uma grande onda de vapor entrava em todos os seus poros orifícios ela flutuava em volta de uma grande energia que desta maneira seus olhos brilhavam um verde incandescente e tudo inesperadamente voltou ao normal e ela estava de olhos fechados sua volta tudo não existia alem de ruínas do que poderiam existir e assim ela se lembrou ao observar em volta da sua historia das arvores da vida que um dia existiram no mundo e que ela ajudou a destruir então ela se abaixou ao se aproximar do que sobrou das arvores e pegou algumas sementes ao esmo e os colocou em seus bolsos de sua roupa de mergulho, mesmo ela não precisando de balões de oxigênio e assim La era tudo insignificante e saiu das ruínas se dirigindo as águas começou a nadar e se aproximando da superfície ela viu todos aqueles que trabalhavam para ela com expectativa, mesmo seus olhos desdenhosos ela os observou e assim a mesma nevoa que algumas horas atrás mataram aqueles que estavam nas ruínas saiu de seu corpo e evaporaram todos a sua volta e foi embora recolhendo os instrumentos e colocando em seu carro se vestindo e partindo...

Enquanto dirigia o carro com as sementes no bolso ela se lembrava dos acontecimentos anos atrás...

Lembranças corriqueiras de tempos passados a muito tempo ela lembrava que em Atlântida os muros espirituais que separavam o mundo material do espiritual a muito tempo foram rompidos.

Os milhares de anos Atlântida eram governados por dois soberanos um rei e uma rainha ele eram mediadores deste e do outro mundo espécies de mediadores, tendo seguido essa família por gerações.

Eles eram sacerdotes e sacerdotisas reis e rainhas seus deuses eram poderosos e justos e assim eles conviviam pacificamente com os deuses e os espíritos que vinham a cada ano visitar seus parentes vivos.

Além de terem poderes derivados da lua e do mar com o dom da fascinação eles controlavam seus elementos seu mundo outrora existia na superfície e seu povo era pacifico sendo portadores e avatares dos deuses que de tempos em tempos desciam a terra e desfrutavam dos prazeres terrenos.

Mas nem tudo são flores e a cada reino existe sempre aquele que quer destruir o reino e alguém que se aproveitaria do momento e da oportunidade presente.

Entre estes oportunistas estavam o alto sacerdote Margol que descendia do primeiro antigo rei e deus e ansiava por mais poder que o detinha aos poucos disseminava a discórdia entre seus discípulos e habitantes, mas era em minoria no templo ao qual guardava existiam as inscrições antigas e o cajado do primeiro deus e rei da Atlântida.

Este cajado concedia o poder sobre a lua e os elementos da natureza além da vidência e de prolongar a juventude e de aumentar a forca e de respirar em baixo da agua da velocidade.

Sendo passado de geração em geração ficando guardado no templo e manipulado e usado em tempos de grandes guerras, conflitos e doenças.

Porem nem sempre foi assim ao longo dos anos estes homem fora justo e fiel aos novos soberanos ele Atlântida ele cerimoniava em seus templos e cuidava dos feridos e doentes.

Em uma viajem de reconhecimento Zariel chegou ao reino de Atlântida e assim conheceu o reino justo onde existiam deuses e reis igualmente justos mas faltava poder ele estava vendo que Atlântida tinha uma guerra milenar com o reino distantes das profundezas das sombras chamado de Eldorado

Por sua vez os magos e sacerdotes deste reino possuíam o cajado com o dom da cura do Sol e de conceder três desejos íntimos da sorte de voar criar escudos aquele que o usarem.

Este reino também era governado justamente por reis e rainhas soberanos e seus sacerdotes e um deles e uma sacerdotisa e todos descendentes diretos de um dos deuses e existia uma alta sacerdotisa chamada de Mergaut.

Este também era passado de geração em geração por seus descendentes.

Mesmo sendo rivais e inimigos eles sempre mandavam campeões de cada um de seus reinos em territórios neutros em lutas para decidirem o vencedor de disputas territoriais e o poder empregado de magos e sacerdotes

Outrora em tempos passados os cajados e os dois reinos eram um e os cajados eram de um casal de deuses amantes e cônjuges, e que tiveram descendentes e assim com grandes desentendimentos os dois se separaram e dividiram seus reinos um nas aguas e outro no Céu.

E seus filhos cada um ficaram com um deus e por sua vez os cajados eram de cada um de seus filhos.

Formando a primeira grande guerra que depois de nenhum dos lados venceram formando uma trégua depois de milharem de mortos e feridos e assim unindo os cajados trouxeram os mortos a vida e os feridos foram curados.

Ao longo dos anos e assim de tempos em tempos eles compartilham os cajados e assim foi aonde os dois sacerdotes se conheceram e predisseram o futuro para seus dois reinos guardando para si mesmos o seus futuros juntos.

Ao descobrirem o passado dos dois reinos ao retornarem antes de cada um seguir caminhos separados o amor bateu a porte trazido pela própria Zariel.

Esta influencia a cada um a se unirem e deporem do poder os reis de cada nação formando aliados e unirem novamente o reino formando um.

Ao longo dos anos cada um influenciava em seu reino formando revoltas e conflitos internos e em determinado momento seus relacionamentos descobertos ao usurpar cada um o cajado que jamais haviam tocado e assim sendo perseguidos por tropas inimigas de seus reinos em meio.

Enquanto isso Zariel aconselhava tanto um quanto outro reino em troca de riquezas e seus conselhos eram de enfrentar a resistência e subjugar os inimigos onde ela delatou os liderem de cada revolta.

Deste modo uniu os dois exércitos sem perceberem em busca dos lideres rebeldes.

Colocando as forcas umas contra as outras e criando conflitos internos dentro da corte enquanto os próprios rebeldes se rebelaram e também disputavam em busca de liderança.

Sussurrava em seus inconscientes a discórdia e disseminava o conflito outrora reinos pacíficos agora em uma grande guerra que desencadeavam revoltas sucessivas e tanto os lideres entraram em uma grande crise.

Os governantes e lideres de províncias triam se mutuamente envenenando seus superiores e ocupando seus cargos ao longo do tempo as traições aumentavam e a discórdia e o desentendimento se multiplicava

E assim em meio a batalhas e a prisões cada um foi preso em celas nas masmorras de cada palácio porem em meio aos guardas haviam rebeldes infiltrados que libertaram cada um em meio a grande batalha final que se seguia nos reinos a fora onde tomaram de assalto o palácio.

Eles fugiram e se encontraram na ponte que separavam os dois reinos no terreno neutro.

A batalha que se seguiu foi devastadora os dois reinos reuniram seus exércitos que marchavam para os conflitos onde milharem morreram e em determinado momento dos conflitos os seus aliados os abandaram e fugiram contando apenas com seus poderes e os cajados dos deuses.

Porem de alguma maneira em meio as batalhas que ocorreram em cada palácio cada um dos soberanos derrotaram parte dos rebeldes que ainda lutavam e saíram do seus respectivos palácios e rumaram cada um em direção ao reino do meio o local considerado neutro e assim os reis se uniram em batalham onde cada rebelde lutou contra soldados e os próprios rei lutaram igualmente.

Conseguiram matar cada um dos reis de cada reino sobrando o consorte de cada rei no grande conflito que se seguiu pôr cada um que restou jurou e amaldiçoaram os dois sacerdotes desencadeando a forca divina que havia nos cajados e em meio a batalha sangrenta e devastadora de espadas e feitiços.

Em meio a batalha eles cada consorte usufruindo de seus poderes de descendência divina para enfrentar seus inimigos acidentalmente abriram os portais desfazendo a linha tênue entre os mundos tanto os espíritos quanto os deuses antigos enfurecidos se desencadearem destruíram os dois reinos.

Em meios a raios e trovoes e ondas gigantescas a bolas de fogo que atingiam os dois reinos eram atingidas pelas poderosas forcas dos deuses e os espíritos que destruíram as pessoas que erma sugadas para outros mundo os sacerdotes corriam de maos dadas fugindo da destruição usando os cajados em seu beneficio e assim os mortos levantavam de sus túmulos onde atacavam os vivos e os espíritos levavam as almas em bora monstros do ceu e do mar atacavam em meio a devastação e destruíam casas e templos.

As forcas da natureza mostravam sua ferocidade e seu grande poder com furacões tsunamis vendavais e o fogo que surgia a terra tremia com poderosos terremotos dividindo a terra e engolindo casas e animais que outrora amigável agora atacava e matava com ferocidade aqueles que ainda viviam.

E assim quando os dois transpassavam a pontes que se desfazia ficaram pendurados pelos próprios cajados...

Zariel que observava tudo de longe depois de roubar riquezas dos reinos e colocava em sua pequena bolça infinita e usava um véu e estava encapuzada dos pés a cabeça enquanto os dois exércitos guerreavam estava olhando os dois amantes pendurados pelos cajados nos pedaços das pontes que ligavam ao outro lado numa pequena ilha os separando do precipício onde havia um redemoinho que engolia tudo e destruía como um buraco negro.

Sem eles perceberem ou verem que os observava ela via cada um dos cajados pendurado um do lado do outro cobrindo mais a cabeça e obscurecendo a visão de seu rosto ela pegou uma espada do chão de coloração verde esmeralda e coberta de sangue parecia bem afiada com ela usou uma mão enquanto empunhava a espada com a outra e começou a levita os cajados para cima quando pareciam salvos aliviados por seu salvador ainda pendurados por um braço que segurava firmemente cada um segurava seus respectivos cajados enquanto estavam de mãos dadas e agradeciam seu salvador...

Com um único movimento da espada ela cortou os braços de cada um na altura de seus cotovelos os separando dos cajados e com um movimento da outra mão ela os jogos no redemoinho antes de completarem um grito de dor, e jogando a espada em seguida junto com eles olhou os dois cajados e os pegou cada um em uma mao e arrancando os braços os jogando no mar.

Com um aceno e mandando um beijo ela viu cada um dos reinos ser tomado por erupções e trovoes e sendo engolido pela lava dos vulcões e outro ser engolido por uma grande mare afundando no fundo do oceano.

Com um ultimo movimento da mao entoando os dois cajados juntos e enviando o poder de seus respectivos poderes em direções ao reino um de cada ele os enfeitiçou conedendo misericórdia e assim concedendo um dom já que por todos os milênios a frente eles viveriam nas profundezas e assim demonstrando o dom dos mares onde os sobreviventes remanescentes e os descendentes da realeza governariam novamente um golpe de misericórdia, somente com parte de suas mentes enegrecidas de lembranças onde não teriam conhecimento de sua existência ou desses fatos ocorridos em suas lembranças e a guerra que levou a esse destino.

E assim ela foi embora com os dois cajados, pensando se os dois amantes sobreviveriam ou não a o redemoinho ela usou os dois cajados e descobriu que de alguma forma eles sobreviveriam, mas nunca descobriria quem os traiu. E assim com um ultimo andar pela ilha ela pulou no ar e com um relâmpago verde foi embora.

E assim depois que cada um dos reinos sucumbiu a grande batalha matando a todos e o reino de Atlantida que antes vivia na superfície afundava para o mar.

E assim com a magia que existia do amor e o forte desejo de sobrevivência unida a magia dos dois cajados Atlantida ressurgiu no fundo do mar causando assim o surgimento de uma nova civilização governada por estes dois que se tornaram primeiros rei e rainha.

Então eles criaram sua própria civilização a parte.

Na CIMSBICD ela guardou os cajados nas salas destinadas a objetos mágicos e todos os objetos de valor que furtou de cada um dos reinos e os guardou juntamente com todas as riquezas do governo e seguiu sua vida em diante.

Posteriormente igual a todas as armas poderosas Zariel derreteu os cajados e assim forjou com seu metal e assim criando joias preciosas e as deixou no grande cofre.

Armas poderosas e de grande influencias são derretidas e forjadas com seu metal joias preciosas e ornamentos decorativos.

Mais tarde Zariel criou um feitico simples porem eficiente.

Este por sua vez impossibilitaria qualquer pessoa que não seja a própria rainha ou seus descendentes que tenham boas intenções de usarem qualquer objeto que ali se encontre eles não pderiam usar ou ate mesmo retirar.

E assim nem mesmo aquele que tentar controlar alquem sera usado ou retirado e assim também controle mental não funcionara.

Os Reinos Esquecidos de Silver Moon

Eles desenvolveram em seus laboratórios uma droga sintética orgânica com o principio ativo chamado de chipaim, chipaim também e uma planta comumente usada em seu meio mágico obscuramente tinha propriedades alucinógenas mágicas e usada em rituais e em poções somente no Brasil também quando morria era usada em adubagem acelerava cem vezes mais o crescimento e aceleravam o desenvolvimento aliada a nanites, que eram espécies de micro robôs que tanto curavam doenças induziam seres orgânicos a evolução desta maneira nanites e drogas orgânicas e chipaim, que com o contato com o ar eles mudavam de composição e forma e se adaptavam ao ambiente ficando gasoso etéreo liquido e desta maneira eles penetravam a qualquer ambiente ou corpo orgânico ou tecnológico a nível celular induzindo a evolução ou no caso desta nova terra induzia a este ambiente criar vida ou simplesmente acelerar o processo de desenvolvimento e crescimento celular.

Eles então colocaram aleatoriamente endereços como se fosse um jogo de uni duni te e assim o escolhido foi um antigo mundo chamado de Silver Moon, e assim viajaram por este mundo que descobriram serem feitas apenas de ilhas em desenvolvimento como eles também usando o scanner era um mundo parecido com a idade media época da pirataria governada pela marinha e seus inimigos eram os piratas, era feita por governadores corruptos e piratas traiçoeiros.

Eram no total de quarenta e nove ilhas em desenvolvimento, governadas cada uma por almirantes da marinha um prefeito que descobriram com a ajuda de um scanner e na ilha central chamada de Neritus Ceval o QG da Marinha pôr que existiam algumas ilhas desabitadas muitos vulcões em desenvolvimento, e diversos cientistas entraram neste mundo em busca de uma local perfeito para seus novos experimentos.

Porem essas ilhas têm prefeitos e com diversas cidades e vilarejos cada cidade tem um prefeito e existiam curandeiros e policiais esses policiais são chefiados pelos xerifes e esses xerifes tendo os chamados guardiões de Aaran que são a tropa de elite de Silver Moon.

Tanto os curandeiros xerifes e guardiões são chefiados pelos que eles chamam de bruxas do Aaran que são os policiais das ilhas se reportando apenas aos almirantes elas realmente são bruxas com poderes mágicos porem elas ajudam a caçar os piratas e são ordenadas a elas os trabalhos de médicos e curandeiros tanto dos marinheiros hospitais e piratas.

Os pesquisadores são também bruxas e depois se tornam guardiões de Aaran que e um alto nível da policia e detetives.

Desta forma pesquisadores cientistas e ambientalistas e ocultistas trabalham com os guardiões de Aaran, chamados mestres do crepúsculo.

Desta maneira eles levaram um navio com suprimentos e todos os equipamentos necessários para este mundo, que assim se dirigiram a um de seus vulcões submarinos, poucos metros dele levantaram uma barreira em volta do navio.

Zariel pulou do navio no oceano mergulhando indo ate ao fundo se aproximando do vulcão subaquático e colocou uma sonda com a droga sintética dentro deste vulcão submarino estendeu e espalhou seus poder elevando sua magia desta mesma maneira que o vulcão mudava de cor e ficava verde com a proteína que era igualmente verde e assim se unindo ao vulcão acelerando o processo da vulcanização induzindo a uma mega explosão de magma criando uma imensa ilha vulcânica, envolta de uma energia luminosa de cor verde e dourada, ela começou a rodar formando um redemoinho de água juntamente com a lava do vulcão em erupção e assim surgindo uma ilha de pouco em pouco, com a elevada gama de criação e magia um enorme monumental tsunami de uma tempestade marítima de um céu inesperadamente escuro e trovejante trovoes e relâmpagos e uma chuva torrencial começou a surgir juntamente com um terremoto submarino surpreendente que destruiu três ilhas próximas e ativou mais dois vulcões próximos e assim formando o arquipélago de Blair, formando varia ilhas e uma formação de ilhas chamadas por ela de ilhas dos nove círculos, uma formação de ilhas formando círculos uma envolta da outras formando nove círculos de ilhas...

Não muito longe desta fenomenal catástrofe e nascimento de uma ilha próxima existia uma base da marinha chamada de Shadow Haws o almirante da marinha da base próxima cujo nome e Erick Frans que sentiu e ouviu e foi vitima da destruição e sua base foi destruída junto com a ilha e mais três ilhas foram destruídas e engolidas pelo mar desta forma ouve que ao surgimento do arquipélago de Merlin...

Desta forma depois da criação do novo arquipélago, Zariel subiu a superfície e voou ao seu antes de embarcar no navio, inesperadamente seca e assim ela ordenou que ligassem o motor, se dirigindo a ilha da extremidade, a primeira ilha circular protegidos do furacão e ainda de inúmeros tsunamis e ondas.

Quando ancoravam um pouco mais próximo da primeira ilha eles lançaram a ancora começaram a desembarcar os equipamentos em pequenos botes, como a caravana se dirigia a ilha.

Nesta tempestade, viram nuvens escuras e ondas altas sem um único raio de sol e uma chuva grossa e pesada e ventos fortíssimos era uma ilha arbórea sombria e tenebrosa era uma vegetação escura e tenebrosa.

Ela vinha com um projeto em mente chamado Arvore Celestial com o nome de ilha dos nove círculos.

Cada ilha circula a outra formando o arquipélago de Merlin formando uma ilha de cada uma tendo uma vegetação diferente, porem eles começaram a olhar ao redor em meio a tempestade.

- Senhores vocês tem trabalho a fazer, começar, nossos convidados não vão demorar a chegar, despachem os suprimentos e organizem. – falou e começou a se dirigir ao centro da ilha.

Agora eles começaram a abrir e posicionar os suprimentos e as maquinas posicionando cada uma em seus respectivos locais e equipamentos eram ampolas e a droga juntamente com armas de pressão e diversos outros suprimentos que ela acabara de usar na criação do arquipélago e assim eles lançaram ao céu uma bomba de pressão com a droga que Zariel criou, espalhando a droga pelo céu, que se espalhou pelas nuvens e também pelo ar e agua...

Não muito longe nas ilhas próximas, pelo menos a que sobrou da devastação, na base próxima recebeu uma ligação e assim estavam se dirigindo ao centro do acontecimento mesmo assim iriam porem ouçamos e vemos os acontecimentos...

Na ilha mais longínqua que se salvou da devastação do tsunami porem ainda sentia os efeitos do tsunami com as ondas de mais de três metros e as chuvas torrenciais e ventos fortíssimos, uma coisa que Zariel previa era o efeito dominó e o que ela desencadeou com seu experimento os efeitos da natureza que aconteceria e desta forma o almirante, um homem de cabelos de ébano e olhos castanhos era um homem alto seus cabelos eram encaracolados e longos seus olhos eram amendoados, sendo um homen alto e ossudo olhou para o céu de seu gabinete que a poucos minutos estava ensolarado e mar calmo, e assim recebendo uma ligação na mesma hora que iria fazer uma e assim ao atender ele ouviu que seu companheiro da ilha de Zanon.

- Almirante Haskou, e o almirante Vendraw, você sentiu algo na sua base? - perguntou ao telefone.

- algo estranho vindo do norte, próximo a Shadow Haws, parece vindo algo grande um tsunami, senti pequenos tremores, os seus pesquisadores nos disseram que não haveria tremores nem qualquer anormalidade nos próximos meses? – disse o almirante

- Foi o que eu disse, mas eles nos disseram que tudo isso não parece ser natural vindo do norte, porque a poucos minutos era tudo calmo, e os dados eram outros, então eu liguei para algumas outras ilhas e todas disseram a mesma coisa que tudo parecia calmo e depois tinha ondas de mais de dois metros e tudo escuro...

- O que você vai fazer almirante Vendraw? – perguntou o almirante Haskou.

- Eu estou ligando para todas as ilhas próximas para podermos nos reunir e seguir para a ilha de Shadow Haws, principalmente pelo fato que não consegui resposta ao telefonar para o almirante Erick Frans, então você aceita almirante?

- Vamos para a ilha almirante, quando partimos? – perguntou com a voz firme.

- Agora, reúna os marinheiros os guardiões de Aaran e do crepúsculo também estão se dirigindo para lá...

E assim estava a conversa, enquanto os cientistas de Zariel interceptavam a ligação e terminaram de organizar e ejetar na terra as químicas e todos os nanites.

-Vocês ouviram? - perguntou Zariel.

Muitas cabeças levantaram e acenaram em concordância e assim perguntou:

- As armadilhas estão prontas? – e desta maneira ouve ou aceno afirmativo de todos.

- Separar e organizar – disse saindo, do local que naquele momento ouve um a trovoada extremamente poderosa e barulhenta ao meio da grande tempestade e começou a formar um denso nevoeiro começava a se formar juntamente com vendavais...

- Com sorte não somente marinheiros, mas cientistas, pesquisadores e pessoas curiosas e quem sabe jornalistas viriam para a ilha, e eles vão fazer parte do meu experimento, e quem sabe algumas boas pessoas...

Foram colocadas maquinas em pedestais conectados e antenas e diversos outros conectores todos ligados em fios que se conectavam formavam símbolos alquímicos e rúnicos que também foram inscritos, era o que parecia ser uma terra infértil ainda quente recém-criada pelo vulcão porem ainda se era esperada o fertilizante para o experimento e assim começaram a ligar o processo de invisibilidade, e assim eram todas conectadas...

Enquanto isso os marinheiros estavam se dirigindo para o novo arquipélago e onde havia uma ilha somente existia o mar e algumas rochas mais do que alguns corpos flutuando pelo oceano antes de serem arrastados para o fundo por animais marinhos desconhecidos devorando cadáveres não existia sobreviventes, rochas e pedras pontiagudas de metros de alturas formando pontas e pedaços de ilhas que se espalhavam pelo que sobrou, mais ainda existia um nevoeiro denso e pesado um ar rarefeito, o sol desapareceu do céu e a chuva era grossa com ventos fortíssimos.

Os cientistas estavam reunidos em um navio com seus equipamentos juntamente com as bruxas de Aaran, as guardiãs La estavam à guardiã chefe e responsável pelo departamento de pesquisas, entre eles estavam o líder do departamento tanto as bruxas e os guardiões que se uniram aos marinheiros, eles estavam usando suas maquinas e reportando alguns funcionários, sobre a energia anormal que estava se desprendendo da região vinda do norte, mesmo que eles tiveram seus poderes suprimidos pela onda de energia, algo estava os puxando...

No navio principal estavam doze almirantes que resolveram se reunir em um único navio enquanto distribuíam os marinheiros, em diversos postos e com alguns cientistas e guardiões como porta voz dos outros cientistas do navio de pesquisas, e assim receberam uma ligação do navio de pesquisas.

Algo estranho estava se desenrolando, uma enorme quantidade de energia estava se alastrando e o nevoeiro que a cada minuto estava ficando mais denso e pesado tinha uma propriedade sonífera ao mesmo tempo atrativa e assim a cada minuto ficava mis escuro a tempestade estava tão pesada que era assustador, tinha que chegar logo ao centro do acontecimento...

Na ilha recém-formada a dama Zariel olhou ao horizonte e resolveu acelerar as coisas formando um furacão junto com um pouco de sonífero e trazendo mais rápido tudo se resolveria.

Aos pouco se aproximavam e foram todos os quarenta navios tragados pelo nevoeiro e depois pelo furacão que continha um sonífero extremamente potente, mesmo que não conseguiram trazer alguns magos que fizeram um campo de proteção em volta do navio de pesquisas, ela não estava decepcionada já esperava por isso, mas ainda estava esperando pelos seus outros visitantes, que viriam logo depois, não demorariam.

Quando o furacão mágico trouxe mais de duzentas pessoas inconscientes induzidas em um sono artificial, eles foram divididos formando treze pessoas para cada treze circulo em volta de cada ilha das nove ilhas que no total eram nove, formando um circulo dentro de uma estrela de Davi, todos estavam dentro do circulo mágico, cobertos por runas e todas vitimas tinham inscrições desenhadas em seus corpos despojadas de suas roupas, cobertas e ejetadas em seus corpos as drogas chamadas Insanidade Celestial.

Tanto no chão como em seus corpos tinham o símbolo rúnicos e formulas mágicas descritas no chão e eles estavam amarrados no chão com cordas e estacas essas formulas e símbolos em latim do elefante, tigre, leão, dragão, touro e o bode envolto da lua e do sol, e uma serpente que se enrolava em volta do sol que terminava com a lua e prendia sua calda, em suas cabeças existiam um símbolo de um escaravelho que era colocado sobre o coração, existia a cruz ansata e vários amuletos colocados sobre seus corpos, que estavam posicionados estrategicamente dentro do circulo e de pentagramas e formulas alquímicas e pedras mágicas ao redor, mesmo que a décima terceira pessoas esteja no centro do circulo, mas a ilha central a décima terceira ilha com formulas rúnicas localizadas em toda a extensão da ilha.

Antes que começassem o ritual eles se esconderam de seus visitantes que não demorariam a chegar, Zariel percebeu que eles estavam gastando muita energia para manter a barreira e ao mesmo tempo em que aceleravam a velocidade do navio em ondas gigantescas de mais de três metros, lutavam com animais, nascidos da explosão do vulcão submarino e o nevoeiro que aos poucos começava a penetrar nas barreiras.

Desta forma quando o os guardiões de Aaran as bruxas e os cientistas ancoram o navio eles tentaram levantar um pouco mais para poderem enxergar, mas nada acontecia realmente Zariel estava preparada e tinha criado seu nevoeiro denso eram agora cobertos de esfera de eletricidade, mas ela estava deixando que eles atravessassem formando uma rota em linha reta.

Uma mulher alta de aparência refinada de cabelos longos, ondulados e escuros, sua pele era escura e seu rosto era fino, magra usando um vestido vermelho curto de botas de cano longo e salto alto se adiantou a frente com um cetro que parecia ser feito de marfim o levantou formulando palavras que parecia ser latim recitando e orando tentando retirar a nevoa ela parecia ser a líder, seu nevoeiro começou a balançar e a lutar com a bruxa formando um pequeno vendaval em volta dela lançando picos e raios elétricos...

Zariel com seus olhos verdes começaram a brilhar intensamente e seu rosto formou um sorriso, com um semblante pensativo e divertido resolveu aumentar o nevoeiro e dar pequenos choques nela mulher para ver no que vai dar...

- Interessante, ela e altiva decidida e lutadora... – passando o dedo nos lábios de uma maneira pensativa. – Vou dar uma chance, vamos ver no que vai dar...

Desta maneira ela levantou o véu e deu as ordens aos seus subordinados para se esconderem e camuflarem em locais estratégicos ela levantou uma barreira em volta daqueles que ela capturou e se escondeu.

Ao longo de sua batalha a mulher de pele escura começou a liderar os magos e bruxas não percebendo que Zariel levantou o nevoeiro depois de dar pequenos choques nela...

- Eu acho que e uma armadilha? - disse uma loura que estava ao seu lado direito da mesma e igualmente magra porem de estatura baixa tinha um cetro em sua mão direita de cor azul celeste usava um macacão de igualmente azul e uma bota roxa.

- Mas não podemos fazer nada, com relação a isso. – disse uma mulher baixa de cabelos cor de fogo e crespos, preso num rabo de cavalo, tomando a sua esquerda usando uma camiseta azul e um short rosa e um tênis igualmente rosa, e um cetro preto de quarenta centímetros.

- Vamos. - disse a mulher de longos cabelos ondulados e todos os magos a seguiram com o nevoeiro se dispersando ela então bateu no chão com seu cetro longo e todos que iriam foram envolvidos em um círculo de energia azulada que se levantou em seguida e foi em direção a ilha.

Enquanto sobrevoavam ao que parecia as ondas ainda eram altas, mais de dois metros tubarões e peixes ao chegarem a terra firma depararam com uma terra vermelha enegrecida e quente parecia recém formada não existiam arvores ainda envolta da bola de energia quando chegaram mais longe ela desfez a bola e todos começaram a caminhar.

Não existia arvores eram poucas ralas finos e sem galhos e não perceberam que a seus pés existiam formulas rúnicas na própria terra e um liquido vermelho em pequenas rachaduras parecia que existia uma linha reta ate o centro, eles andaram agrupados, quando chegaram ao local onde estavam poucos metros uma das mulheres que vinha logo atrás, disse:

- Minha nossa são eles... - e correu em direção a eles, sem esperar uma resposta.

- Espere... – gritou a loura.

No momento em que começou a alcançar eles poucos três metros de distancia ela tocou na barreira e bateu o impacto ativou a proteção e foi atingido por um choque elétrico com mais de cem mil voltes sendo jogada pelos ares e caindo em cima de alguns desavisados que ficaram no caminho da explosão enquanto alguns integrantes do grupo se distanciavam...

Ela estava incrivelmente queimada com a pele avermelhada em carne crua e muito machucada...

- Eu pensei que vocês eram mais inteligentes! – disse uma voz divertida.

Todos se viraram assustados em direção a voz.

Do lado de fora da barreira estava sentada em um galho de uma arvore decadente de cor avermelhada de galhos longos e grossos uma mulher de cabelos tão longo maiores de trinta metros de comprimento de cor negra e extremamente liso que se espalhava pela arvore e pelo chão, seu vestido era preto curto solto que ficava um pouco acima dos joelhos seus olhos eram fechados cílios longos e negros pele avermelhada brilhante não usava sapatos, com o seu um metro e noventa e oito de altura, seu sorriso era divertido e fino ela era magra e esbelta.

- Quem e você? – perguntou à mulher morena se dirigindo a frente das outras pessoas.

Ao meio das pessoas foi saindo um homem robusto forte dez centímetros mais alto que Zariel usando um jaleco branco com calcas jeans de cor preta e colada no corpo seus cabelos eram presos em uma fita preta e eram tão compridos quanto à da mulher de pele escura este homem tinha músculos fortes e firmes usando sapato preto lustroso usando um cajado dourado reto com uma pedra oval de cor prateada usando um óculo quadrado rosto quadrado de olhos azul claro, se dirigiu a frente colocando uma mão no ombro desta mulher, ela olhou em sua direção então ele disse:

- Ângela morreu. – disse com tristeza e amargura. – Eu vou ajudar você.

Os dois se posicionaram e então o homem falou em direção a Zariel.

- Quem e você e o que fez com os marinheiros, eu exijo uma resposta. – disse o homem empunhando seu cajado e o apontando em direção a Zariel.

- Você é muito mal educado, se apresente primeiro. - riu ela enrolando um fio de cabelo, com uma expressão divertida no rosto, e um sorriso travesso.

Com essa expressão enfezada e enfurecida os dois se olharam e lançaram bolas de energias poderosas de seu cajado e cetro em direção a mulher maldita, ouve uma explosão poderosa com direito a vento e buraco no chão quando o vento se dispersou no minuto seguinte ouve uma gargalhada estridente de uma mulher ilesa ao redor tudo destruído, rindo de se acabar rolando no chão.

Eles se olharam e começaram a lançar bolas de energia sucessivamente sem descanso em sua direção levantando poeira, levantando uma grande quantidade de fumaça e fogo, antes mesmo de esperar que eles parassem, o fogo desapareceu e a fumaça se dispersou e teve o mesmo fim com um vendaval inesperado saindo do poder Zariel estava ilesa sentada intacta com uma das pernas balançando sentada na mesma arvore com uma expressão desapontada.

- Estou cansada, vamos acabar logo com isso. – seus olhos começaram a se abrir enquanto que uma brecha de seus olhos uma luz incandescentes de cores esmeraldas brilhantes intensamente que queimavam os olhos, e desta maneira tudo começou a ser varrido com uma energia misteriosa e poderosa as pessoas eram jogadas, por um turbilhão de energia pessoas sendo incineradas as menos rápidas a correr e onde havia uma terra plana estava uma cratera imensa, pessoas eram paralisadas e ao mesmo tempo em que eram queimadas e eletrocutadas, alguns pontos de incêndio e queimadas por alguns pontos.

Seus olhos estavam fechados novamente e disse com um sorriso.

- Eu sei que alguns de vocês estão vivos, principalmente os dois que ousaram me enfrentar, esconder não ajudam a fugir de mim, eu vou caça-los e devora-los...

- Não me levem a mal eu valorizo pessoas fortes. – disse a mulher se levantando da arvore e pulando ao chão em PE e começando a andar arrastando seus longos cabelos, algumas pessoas estavam rastejando para se afastar dela, enquanto se aproximava ela tocou a cabeça e levantou pela mesma a pessoa que a olhava aterrorizada.

Ao levantar assoprou e depois sugou o ar envolto deste rosto e disse:

- Você será o caminho para os outros... – dizendo em seguida. – Aksnavarumm Hiesakxsss.

Quando através desta pessoa ensanguentada Zariel novamente abriu os olhos so que desta vez nenhuma pessoa morreu uma espécie de nevoa começou a sair dos corpos de todos que ainda permaneciam vivos começaram a gritar e a se contorcer e esta mesma nevoa parecia ter características e formas levemente humanoides e começaram a se dirigir em direção a esta pessoa que também começou a gritar e a se contorcer como esses fios de essência saiam deste individuo que saia de seus olhos bocas e nariz e entrava essa nevoa na boca de Zariel que sugava como se tivesse canudinho, gritos eram ouvidos e então inesperadamente toda a essência saiu e entrou em Zariel e assim todos ficaram desacordados e esta mulher fechou os olhos e largou a pessoa que usou no chão, não existia mais nenhum habitante vivo, mas aos poucos os cientistas de Zariel começaram a surgir e a levar os cientistas inimigos para os locais de sacrifício posicionando em seus devidos lugares e inscrevendo as formulas mágicas em seus corpos.

Zariel começou a inspecionar o local em busca dos artefatos mágicos de seus antigos combatentes e assim de um em um ela absorvia a os cada vez que os encontravam e os pegava absorvia a magia e depois engolia os artefatos.

Desta forma todos os seus cientistas desfizeram juntos as barreiras e se posicionavam em volta do altar cerimonial.

Posicionados em seus respectivos locais nos altares cerimoniais eles amarraram as vitimas de sacrifício e assim começaram a recitar um encantamento enquanto outros cientistas seguiam com vasilhames retirando de seu interior frascos vasilhames contendo líquidos espiraladas de cor verdes e seringas compridas dirigindo aos sacrifícios e aplicando diretamente em suas veias.

Todos os cientistas ao terminar de levar todas as pessoas em volta de todas as ilhas circulares se posicionados e começaram a recitar o encantamento unindos as drogas experimentais injetadas no organismo vivo para a criação das arvores.

- Quando os antigos forem vem à luz vem a toda a destruição e regeneração e constrição.

- Chave que guarda a essência da vida e da morte transcenda os mistérios transmute e evolua... – dizia num cântico sendo seguida pelos outros participantes.

Seus braços se abriram abrangendo a sua volta e esticando em direção ao alto e ao redor falando e pronunciando repetidamente fiapos e ondas de energia se desprendiam do chão as raízes saiam da terra e seguiam ao alto não parando ondas verdes e douradas de energia mesclavam com a paisagem e se uniam e subiam enquanto ela recitava as palavras as raízes as trepadeiras os caules os ramos se desprendiam da terra subiam para o ceu que começava a se encher de raios incandescentes que formavam se unindo a nuvens que surgiam inexplicavelmente em volta da tempestade...

Quando as forcas da natureza se tornarem vivas a mãe natureza se transformara evoluindo e transcendendo e crescendo...

Zariel era erguida pelos ramos que se uniam a ela e levantavam e consumiam a carne daqueles que eram sacrificados e assim se transformavam e mudavam conforme se uniam a natureza a sua volta seu sangue saia em jorros de seus corpos e se transformavam e evoluíam conforme recitava o cântico e se transformavam partes de seus corpos mudavam e se transformavam em galhos outrora raízes e gritavam com a dor da transformação porem seus rostos se petrificavam e paravam em feições aterrorizadas em arvores enegrecidas e assustadores com folhagens arroxeadas, seus gritos eram medonhos e assustadores e seus ossos eram virados e quebrados a tempestade rugia com forca e raios caiam como ondas no chão os ventos gritavam e por magia não retiravam de seus lugares as raízes que se formavam ao longo dos cânticos...

Abandonem sua antiga carne forme agora a lendária arvore da vida...

No centro da ilha onde outrora haviam treze pessoas agora gritavam se desfazendo e se unindo em contato em fusão sem parar formando uma enorme e gigantesca arvore assustadora que ultrapassava as nuvens tempestuosas e os raios ao seu redor tendo feições aterrorizada humanas como que fossem esculpidas a grosso modo, ao seu redor formavam e surgiam uma grossa vegetação enegrecida e arroxeada, em volta de um pântano aqueles que não se fusionaram foram consumidos e afundavam no pântano gritando e gemendo incansavelmente perdendo suas vidas se tornando almas amaldiçoadas como também seus ossos e carne eram consumidos juntamente com seus órgãos e sangue que eram consumidos pelas arvores amaldiçoadas que a consumiam e assim se tronavam parte desta enorme ilha amaldiçoada que seus ossos sangue e órgãos eram consumidos e começaram a fazer parte da ilha que surgiam na terra pulsante e regenerativa de cor enegrecida com veias avermelhadas nestas arvores vivas e grossas que eram enorme sendo dividida em treze ilhas circulares formando treze arvore em cada treze ilhas cobertas e tomadas pelas almas sofredoras e agonizantes de todos aqueles que foram sacrificados...

Eram pelo total de cento e sessenta e nove pessoas espalhadas pelas ilhas treze pessoas em treze ilhas em cada ilha eram colocados altares para caber treze pessoas.

Ondas de energia negras verdes douradas e brancas faziam parte e ficavam em voltas destas ilhas onde ondas gigantescas se formavam e nasciam criaturas monstruosas que surgiam na superfície das ilhas e nos mares em volta da ilha.

Poder da insanidade e do infinito venha a mim concedam e mostrem seus verdadeiros poderes revele seus poderes abandonem seus antigos vínculos formem vínculos novos novas fontes novas barreiras, revelem para o novo e destruidor poder da criação da vida poderes da vida da morde da ressurreição...

Seres naturais abandonem seu antigo ser abandonem seus antigos nomes venham a nos e ganhe um novo nome um novo involucro e transformem...

E assim se formavam as ilhas dos treze círculos com arvores sendo todas as macieiras intercaladas em formação de círculos umas envoltas da outras formando círculos onde nasceram e cresceram instantaneamente arvores gigantescas de aspectos enegrecidos e monstruosos eles eram sombriamente assustadores e tortuosos e curvadas com feições humanas aterrorizantes esculpidas em seus troncos existindo assim nas ilhas era um local pantanosos, sombriamente fantasmagóricos cobertos de assombrações formados de almas aprisionadas que perambulam pelas ilhas que eram interligadas.

Cada treze ilhas existiam treze arvores situadas em formas circulares porem uma coisa e certa elas estavam vivas porem a ilha central existia apenas uma arvore...

A arvore da ilha central era formado da fusão de treze pessoas e era da mesma cor de todas as arvores de todas as ilhas porem essa arvore era formada de todas as pessoas sacrificadas e em sua formação existiam silhuetas e feições humanas porem ela era a única arvore com galhos longos frondosas era especa volumosa e retorcida ocupando um grande espaço da vegetação formando uma imensa sombra ao seu redor era gigantesca e grossa com veias vermelhas pulsando ao longo de seu tronco emanando uma energia esverdeada ao seu redor essa arvore como todas as outras tinham a extensão de mais de quinze metros de altura, e se desprendiam almas e fumaças ao seu redor que saiam e entraram.

Esta arvore e chamada de.

1 - Arvore Da Vida.

Esta arvore monstruosa e assombrada era a responsável por produzir os frutos da vida e sua seiva, carne seu tronco sua madeira eram responsáveis pela regeneração invulnerabilidade forca sobre humana, habilidades divinas e conceder a vida.

E assim a pessoa se torna um deus imortal e com poderes divinos.

Ganham se asas seus cabelos se tornam longos tendo mais de dez metros de comprimento símbolos rúnicos que estarão distribuídos por seus corpos parcialmente imortalidade imunes a magia invulnerável os olhos daqueles que as comem se tornam verdes esmeraldas e brilhantes.

Ela secreta ondas de som e o poder da insanidade influenciando os seres mais sensíveis e ou influenciando a aumentarem seus poderes induzindo a insanidade quanto mais se aproximarem do centro da ilha.

Se tornarem seres descontrolados e destruidores.

Seus frutos são altamente amargos e seu sabor e indigesto.

Ela também tem todas as propriedades e habilidades de todas as arvores das outras ilhas sendo responsável por soltar uma nevoa do sono e ilusória como proteção

Ela e coberta de veneno e espinhos altamente venenosos porem ao invés de matar ela infecta aqueles que forem atingidos pelos espinhos a enlouquecerem e forem tomados pela insanidade.

Seus poderes são aumentados mais de mil vezes porem em alguns momentos aqueles que não conseguem controlar a insanidade ficam descontrolados e violentos.

A arvore em si esta viva tem consciência e pode controlar e se comunicar com as outras arvores e também com a natureza ao seu redor ela secreta energia, seiva e poderes insanos frequentemente.

2- As Arvores Dos Deuses

A segunda ilha depois da ilha central e onde estão as treze arvores.

As arvores dos deuses tem propriedades regenerativas e curativas não importando a intensidades das doenças e dos ferimentos infligidos ao usuário da fruta que a consumiu, podendo ser imune a magia ofensiva.

E não sendo mais afetado por qualquer doença e ferimento.

3- As Arvores Celestiais.

Os usuários das frutas celestiais adquirem características e habilidades celestiais como asas e poderes celestiais derivados dos anjos.

4- As Arvore Da Destruição.

A arvore da destruição concedendo a habilidade dos olhos da destruição capas de destruir qualquer coisa que estiver em contato visual com o portador do olhar da destruição e a cor de seus olhos são todos vermelhos incandescentes e brilhantes com sangue e seus olhos podem destruir qualquer coisa e estão ligados as arvores se tornando parte da destruição e da natureza da floresta controlando as almas desencarnadas.

Suas propriedades são altamente magicas concedendo poderes mágicos a quem as comerem e são igualmente indigestas.

5- As Arvores Das Trevas.

Esta concede poderes sombrios e tenebrosos das trevas, controle e manipulação da escuridão e das sombras mudando sua forma física.

Além também de conhecer sabedoria e conhecimento infinito a quem o comer.

6- As Arvores Dos Demônios.

Esta e uma arvore que concede diversos poderes aqueles que comem suas frutas indigestas tais como poderes demoníacos com características dos elementos da natureza, alterando sua forma e transformando e seres alterados e com poderes sobre humanos com características que podem copiar habilidades de outras criaturas magicas manipulação dos elementos invulnerabilidades sendo frutos variados e sortidos de diferentes características e poderes diferentes tais como transformar seus corpos em borracha ou se transformar em fênix e em diversas outras características.

7- As Arvores Das Ambições.

Habilidades de multiplicar aumentar e mimetizar as habilidades daqueles que se aproximam do usuário da fruta da ambição.

8- As Arvores Infernais

Estas arvores concedem habilidades e características infernais e ou demoníacas aos usuários da fruta e assim estes se tornam demônios.

9- As Arvores Do Renascimento

São arvores que geram dentro de si mesmas outras criaturas sendo estas seus guardiões aparentemente dríades através de suas sementes também a habilidade de trazer de volta a vida aqueles que foram colocados mortos em seus troncos, fazem assim a regeneração celular e adquirindo características humanoides e também gerando criaturas humanas e parcialmente animais.

As arvores materializam personificações dos guardiões espirituais daqueles que foram sacrificados e vagam pela floresta.

10- As Arvores Filosofais

As arvores filosofais são geradas e vivem devorando almas suscetivelmente ao longo de sua vida controlando e manipulando as almas daqueles que foram sacrificados, convertendo almas em energia devorando seres vivos gerando pedras filosofais concedendo vida parcial transformando em mortos vivos e criando homúnculos através de suas raízes e concedendo além do mais a habilidade de transmutação transcendo a forma e a consciência das criaturas capturadas.

11- As Arvores Do Poder.

Sendo umas espécies de arvores que aumentam tanto a forca física quanto a forca magica em cem vezes aumentando seu potencial magico e também imunidade a ataques mágicos e psíquicos criando barreiras que impossibilitam qualquer um de atacarem os usuários da fruta.

12- As Arvores Da Natureza.

Estas arvores são capazes de manipular e controlar os animais tanto vivos como mortos e usando como marionetes suas propriedades e os seres vivos capazes também de controlar forcas espirituais e possuir os corpos de outros seres e regeneram a natureza ao seu redor apagando queimadas e controlando o clima.

13- As Arvores Guardiãs e Protetoras.

Como o próprio nome já diz elas são responsáveis de proteger e guardar a floresta elas ficam na primeira ilha circular do circulo de ilhas e elas criam escudos, barreiras e proteções sendo cobertas de espinhos venenosos gerando veneno em seu interior e disparando veneno com espécies de projeteis aqueles que comem seus frutos adquirem as mesmas habilidades se tornando criaturas que criam barreiras psíquicas e físicas sendo também venenosa e estas arvores são as maiores responsáveis pelas barreiras e proteções da floresta manipulando a natureza ao seu redor e usando elas como armas e marionetes sem vontade.

Aqueles que comem seus frutos adquirem as mesmas habilidades seus um usuário da fruta.

Todos os frutos das arvores são parecidas com macas verdes com círculos espirais desenhados em torno da fruta.

Os Remanescentes.

E desta forma quando a ilha foi criada e suas arvores amaldiçoadas nasceram as almas consumidas surgiram transmutadas em uma ilha tenebrosa com pântanos sombrios desabitadas por qualquer outro ser vivo que não sejam amaldiçoadas e desencarnadas eles por si so poderiam dar medo em qualquer um.

Os pântanos das ilhas faziam parte com os poços cristalinos onde posteriormente foram sacrificados criaturas vivas onde existiam almas amaldiçoadas daqueles que não faziam parte da criação das arvores mas da ilha.

Os cientistas, pesquisadores e os magos que ajudaram na criação da ilha saíram da ilha em direção ao navio para a segunda parte do plano colocando em ação.

As ondas gigantescas junto com a chuva e a tempestade desapareceram junto com o termino da criação da ilha e então a viajem foi extremamente calma.

Eles se dirigiram para fora do recém-criado Arquipélago de Merlin que fora batizada pela própria Zariel.

Estes por sua vez tomaram a decisão por fim saíram das aguas turbulentas agora onde eram habitadas por monstros e demônios marinhos que não o atacavam porem estes tinham consciência que atacariam qualquer desconhecido que tente navegar pelas aguas misteriosas.

Sabiam que existia um soberano e seus descendentes diretos que serviriam como guardiãs e protetoras das arvores estas por sua vez ansiavam muito e depor os seus superiores para ocuparem ou usurpar o poder e não mediriam esforços ou pensariam em qualquer consequência para ocupar o poder.

E assim seguiram rumo as ilhas muitos do que não sabiam então ficaram melhores e assim a historia seguiu.

Esse era um país governado pela marinha e um imperador no alto escalão tinha por fim magia espalhada por todos os locais piratas que saqueavam as outras ilhas porem a própria marinhas era corrupta subornada para não usarem as leis em determinadas ilhas que ficavam sem proteção e muitas vezes eram saqueadas e as leis não chegavam.

Muitas pessoas dependiam de doações porem também não chegava e aos poucos as pessoas perdiam suas vidas pela seca e estiagem e fome...

Era um mundo parcialmente corrupto onde as leis do imperador não chegavam por motivos dos piratas e pela corrupção que era roubado saqueado e aos poucos se tornavam sem lei em muitas ilhas era a lei do mais forte

Muitas horas mais tarde com armas em punho e a nevoa ao seu redor viram uma imensa fortaleza de aspecto cerimonial e gigantesca guardada por muitos guardas uniformizados que estavam de sentinela dispostos em locais estratégicos esta fortaleza tinham imensas paredes de pedra de cor cinza chumbo.

E assim se infiltrarem lentamente e silenciosamente desembarcando do navio atracado no cais que ficava em frente a fortaleza da marinha onde haviam tanto o general o imperador seus parentes subordinados e muitos soldados e guarda costas e foi desta maneira que conheceram aqueles que seriam seus aliados nessa terra longínqua.

La estava em seus aposentos prateados já que todos os aposentos predominam a mesma cor prateada da fortaleza pessoas que não se podiam confiar tentou diversas vezes assassinar secretamente depor o imperador de a mesma maneira formar revoltas ministeriais que terminaram da mesma maneira em um fracasso completo.

Estavam uma mulher de cabelos louros e pele morena com seu marido sentada confortavelmente em seus aposentos amplos singulares e confortáveis igualmente espaçosos este por sua vez traçavam planos mirabolantes, mas nada nem um deles alguma vez deram certo.

E foi isso que Zariel usou a ganancia e a maldade dessas pessoas elas os influenciou a se unirem a eles mostrando seus novos aliados uma maneira de vencer o nobre imperador e usurpar seu poder foi dessa maneira que começaram secretamente um plano de fazer o imperador ser deposto porem ele foram levados as ilhas desconhecidas onde milhares de soldados, pesquisadores e cientistas foram sacrificados e assim criando a ilha ela usaria a ignorância e a ganancia dessas pessoas como arma e os usaria como matéria prima esses por sua vez pensavam apenas que eram arvores novas de uma ilha isolada e contataram seus aliados para formarem uma revolta porem estes não sabiam que Zariel iria lutar nos dois lados.

Eles pensavam apenas que se comecem seus frutos poderiam usufruir de seus poderes ilimitados de uma maneira porem havia retorno e conseguiriam criara soldados...

O imperador por sua vez também recebera a visita de uma convidada misteriosa, que seria Zariel os influenciando a criar soldados poderosos para proteger seu grande país e suprimir a revolta que começava a se alastrar como fio de pólvora e assim em diversas ilhas pessoas se revoltavam contra os piratas outras vezes contra a marinha tanto a corrupta quanto a aqueles que seguiam as leis.

E assim houve as revoltas do partidário do imperador lutando contra a do duque e duquesa e os dois lados usaram as frutas amaldiçoadas e no meio dessa luta estavam os caçadores de recompensa os mercenários e os piratas que também eram usuários da fruta.

Porem eles não sabia que eles armas usados uns contra os outros em base de experiências suscetivelmente.

As arvores criavam suas primeiras frutas porem essas eram frutas de menor poder ainda não descobertos pela sua própria criadora que usavam cobaias e assim descobriam suas propriedades magicas que deveriam ser sacrificavas esporadicamente para serem alimentadas e em meio desses sacrifícios os primeiros a se alimentarem dessas frutas deveriam servir como alimentos de adubagem.

Ela encontrara no meio de tantos habitantes uma mulher e um homem cada um com mente aberta convertidos nessa causa para se tornarem os guardiões da ilha e seus descendentes também se tornariam os guardiões que seriam seus sucessores depois de sua morte.

Porem esses foram convertidos em seguidores de Zariel pelo tempo que for necessário.

Era um plano mirabolante muito velho formar uma revolta entre três ou quatro lados guerrearem entre si matarem uns aos outros e assim acabarem com tudo serem sacrificados e depois e saberia o que aconteceria com o mundo o que fariam se alguém iria ganhar...

Ela voltou ao arquipélago de Merlin e retirou seiva caule sementes e punhados de terra os entregando aos pesquisadores que foram dispensados para não mais voltar a esta dimensão que já estava fadada a extinção e estes por sua vez iriam duplicar a propriedade das arvores enquanto ela iria pesquisar neste mundo.

Em meio a guerra que se decorria nesta dimensão muitos começaram a ser sacrificados e outros se tornaram os guardiões dessa floresta amaldiçoada que se alastravam tomando todo aquele mundo enquanto ao se tornarem usuários dessas frutas lutavam e ignoravam as arvores que não recebiam mais os sacrifícios.

Tanto o imperador quanto o duque quanto qualquer pessoa que comeram os frutos não mais se importavam com os motivos de suas lutas agora que o próprio imperador comeu o fruto da vida ele ou eles já não tinha forma humana ficavam muito tempo em frente as arvores que soltavam ondas e sombras de insanidade e assim começaram a levar mais e mais sacrifícios.

Muitas vezes aqueles que eram derrotados em batalhas seguidas pelos seus oponentes eram levados ainda vivos ou inconscientes a ilha onde não mais existiam e eram devorados vivos ou mortos pela arvores canibais que quase todos os dias tinham alimentos.

E assim nasciam deuses com o fruto dos deuses e monstros, criaturas mutantes que com o tempo esqueceram o porque estavam lutando essas pessoas lutavam sem cessar e sem parar a nevoa da insanidade que outrora era controlado e ficava em volta da arvore central subia ao ceu onde outrora haviam apenas pássaros e agora monstros alados lutavam entre si quanto mais alto mais concentrado era a energia da insanidade liberada a energia liberada começaram a formar pulso de energia um som aparentemente iguais a sino retumbante e estranho que por sua vez começavam a abrir portais dimensionais onde se saíram monstros que se uniram aos outros e continuaram suas lutas eternas e imortais sem proposito ou explicação.

Com o passar do tempo as ilhas eram tomadas por ondas gigantescas e começaram a se duplicar e mandar suas sementes abrindo portais e levando as em bora as lutas não tinham fim nem objetivos quanto mais princípios não eram motivações humanas e assim criaram tempestades monstruosas ondas destruidoras ilhas afundavam e aos poucos as arvores tomavam mais consciência e num dia de tempestade os monstros criaram templos a os que eram mais fortes e suas formas repugnantes eram eternizadas em templos e em uma tempestade criadas por uma guerra de monstros levou parte de um templo e de algumas arvores para o continuo tempo espaço que Zariel outrora encontrou e absorveu.

Hoje quando Zariel voltava para este local ela ve no que se tornou sendo um local inóspito com monstros demônios deuses sem qualquer objetivo lutando eternamente entre si...

Todos eles perderam suas consciências racionais e qualquer raciocínio logico ate que um dia fora considerado seus guardiões hoje são guardiões monstruosos sem qualquer lembrança apenas que devem obedecer e servir a arvores os espólios de suas batalhas corriqueiras.

A influencia das arvores fez com que alterassem o DNA daqueles que a consumiam a ponto de que ao comer uma vez adquiria permanentemente os poderes diretos das arvores e assim não se alimentava mais da própria arvore.

E assim quando Zariel levou tanto sementes quanto seiva ou ate mesmo os frutos os cientistas criação novas versões mais poderosas das arvores amaldiçoadas.

No decorrer dos experimentos na criação das arvores eles começaram a extrair o DNA da arvore e testar em humanos tanto aqueles ainda quando alteravam os genes antes da fertilização em gestação quanto aqueles que já estavam em uma idade adulta ou próxima a adolescência e assim.

E assim cruzaram o DNA extraído das arvores com os seres humanos formando assim uma nova raça que seria chamada de Mensageiros do Crepúsculo, Guardiões do Amanhecer e os mais poderosos Fallen.

Porem a família que se aliou as causas de Zariel se tornavam os dois únicos sacerdotes humanos e racionais que ainda habitavam este mundo inóspito e os guardiões das arvores sendo reconhecidos pelos monstros que hoje habitam este mundo como seus aliados humanos.

Outrora as grandes criaturas foram inimigas e guerreavam entre ela não conservavam suas consciências humanas nem suas lembranças de suas antigas vidas apena vivendo no mundo selvagem entre as arvores amaldiçoadas menos nas treze ilhas habitadas somente de arvores e almas amaldiçoadas.

Os respectivos nomes desse casal eram Magician Medeiros e Eloá Cristina dois magos aliados em tempos de guerra formando assim um novo mundo e vivendo no grande palácio onde recomeçaram desde o principio uma família e a nova população daquele mundo inóspito e ajudaram os habitantes que ainda estavam vivos.

Reformulando assim as leis onde fizeram uma aliança com as grandes bestas, muitos dos habitantes remanescentes que ainda estavam naquele mundo não tinham consciência que essas grandes criaturas podiam ser seus parentes ou algum dia foram seres humanos e assim em algum momento antes das alianças entre humanos e monstros houve uma grande guerra que desencadeou mortes dos dois lados.

Aqueles que fugiram se esconderam em cavernas e os aliados humanos remanescentes de Eloá e Magician eram piratas e mercenários convertidos em soldados e marinheiros alguns tinham lembranças dos acontecimentos outros estavam tao traumatizados pela carnificina que perderam a sanidade.

Porem em momentos de crise eles se tornaram os salvadores e criaram uma aliança dividindo e compartilhando os territórios com as grandes criaturas e escolheram guardiões onde eram também escolhidos novos magos e sacerdotes que também guardavam o arquipélago de Merlim e a Ilha dos Treze Circulos.

Contando sobre o nascimento das grandes ilhas amaldiçoadas e formando uma aliança com Zariel que convocou seus aliados e cientistas onde criou assim uma ponte entre os dois mundos e seus soldados e habitantes traziam suprimento e abasteciam seu mundo devastado pela grande guerra de Silver Moon.

Ela era considerada uma salvadora e filantropa deste mundo onde ela ajudou a refazer sua democracia e leis e confraternizar com os deuses demônios como ficaram sendo conhecidos.

E assim a linhagem dos primeiros reis ficou conhecida como tendo sempre filhos gêmeos e guardiões das arvores amaldiçoadas.

Conforme o tempo passava as arvores evoluíram e aqueles que de algum modo consumiram suas frutas posteriormente não se transformavam em grandes monstros porem a cada dez humanos que consumiam três se transformavam em monstros enquanto os outros apenas desenvolviam poderes e habilidades magicas.

Os consumos das frutas eram controlados, mesmo que não precise já que as próprias frutas eram indigestas e aquele que a consumia não desejava experimentar novamente então não tinham que impor leis a esse respeito.

Poucos conseguiam se aproximar da ilha já que corriam o risco de não sobreviverem tamanho o risco de morrerem e ou feridos no processo o arquipélago era habitado por grandes criaturas perigosas.

Não voltavam em alguns momentos sendo parte tanto como almas amaldiçoadas quanto sendo consumidos pelas arvores ambulantes.

Porem com o tempo tudo mudaria e as leis em si também todos aqueles que consumiam as frutas não se lembravam mais de suas vidas antes de sua transformação assumiam novas identidades e seus mundo não eram mais os mesmos e as leis em si se tornando criaturas magicas.

As nevoas que se desprendiam formando um nevoeiro e que circundavam as ilhas mudavam as lembranças o mundo aos poucos eram controlados tanto por aqueles novos monstros e seus guardiões os imperadores.

E assim os poucos humanos que restavam desistiam de sua humanidade e consumiam cada vez mais os frutos assim criando novos seres todos em si não se lembravam mais das guerras e dos problemas apenas existiam os guardiões e as novas criaturas..

Eram pressionados cada vez mais a abandonarem sua humanidade e a esquecerem suas vidas passadas e lembranças.

Então todos eram controlados aos poucos pelos subordinados de Zariel e eram novos seres.

E assim por todo esse mundo mesmo os piratas os marinheiros e outros seres se espalhavam por todo esse mundo as grandes criaturas esquecendo a guerra travada quando ainda começavam a surgir.

A nevoa se espalhava cada vez mais por todo o mundo de Silver Moon os humanos que restavam e não comia as frutas eram convertidos em novos seres pela influencia da nevoa e posteriormente se transformavam muitos deles eram tomados pelos monstros e levados como zumbis as ilhas amaldiçoadas onde futuramente não eram mais ilhas amaldiçoadas e sim um mundo das arvores que infestava todo esse mundo se alastrando como ervas daninha e assim se espalhando.

Da mesma forma que nasceram as arvores e as ilhas começaram como uma tempestade e um nevoeiro e nasciam um continente das treze ilhas que começaram a se expandir e a aumentar e a crescer formando um imenso continente e montanhas plantas outrora desconhecidas nasciam e cresciam formando novas raças.

Os guardiões se transformavam em seres evoluídos e humanoides enquanto os outros eram livres unidos pela mesma mente.

E a família real e os guardiões se tornavam os primeiros fallen a existirem.


	21. Chapter 21

29

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 21

Dandara Dim Dum Zenites

Do portal dimensional permanente era uma espécie de circulo mineral feito plenamente de minerais e pedras de origem brasileira com inscrições indígenas e rúnicas ao redor com uma abertura circular formando uma argola, sustentada em pé e tendo uma base de inscrições rúnicas, a distancia existia uma espécie de painel feito igualmente de pedras também de runas e escritas indígenas que ao serem pressionadas elas afundavam e brilhavam formando um endereço dimensional, seria o primeiro dispositivo de ida e volta para qualquer dimensão.

O portal circular foi batizado com o nome de Dandara Dim Dum Zenites.

Depois colocados estrategicamente em pontos isolados de todo o Brasil mais precisamente em florestas amazônicas e cidades do interior nordestino destro dos laboratórios da organização Amanhecer.

Mesmo estes estando localizados em cavernas em florestas e cangaço e ate mesmo em todo o sertão arido e assim não sendo localizado e percebido facilmente.

Os portais por sua vez um ano mais tarde de sua criação eles começaram a serem espalhados por todos os países porem localizados dentro de todos os laboratórios das organizações Amanhecer, Proteus e Pandora, em locais altamente protegidos.

Sendo que tudo começou a viajar e a acontecer em 1897 em diante um ano depois do projeto da Arvore da Vida.

Os vários reinos mágicos e dimensionais descobertos foram colonizados e ou escurcionados e ate mesmo feitos viajens de turismo.

Mundos Esquecidos ou Reinos Esquecidos

Este seria uma passagem intermediaria um mundo entre as dimensões ligados a todos os portais porem todos os portais criados estão localizados nos subterrâneos e cavernas secretas em todos os países, algumas localizadas em metros e estacoes de trens subterrâneas e assim levando a outras dimensões e sendo uma realidade expandida.

Quando eles criaram os portais eles também criaram espécie de trens infinitos por dentro porem pequenos aparentando apenas quatro compartimentos.

E assim ligados a trilhos onde levam aos mundos esquecidos.

Os mundo esquecidos por sua vez estão cheios de caminhos distintos arvores frondosas e inúmeras trilhas com trilhos espalhados que levam a iinumeros outros trens para outros milhares de mundos e dimensões.

Nem todos precisam usar os trens e locomotivas para ir e vir de dimensões.

Os seres mais poderosos que compartilham o sangue de Zariel seus filhos parentes e descendentes apenas usam seus poderes e abrem portais usando seus poderes e através de seus próprios desejos eles viajam pelas dimensões.

Porem para as pessoas comuns ou magos ligados a dama de vermelho que excurcionam e viajam e necessário os trens e locomotivas.

Elas funcionam a base de energia da natureza se alimentando da própria energia do ambiente a o poder do universo que flui ao redor.

Muitos que usam os trens vam para estes mundos a mando da dama de vermelhos seus funcionários e enviados saquiam os mundos e trazem objetos preciosos.

Outras vezes criam lacos e ligações diplomáticas com outros mundos, os trens planam e voam usando trilhos que surgem como magica, e levam a outras paragens e florestas infinitas e dispersas.

Porem este conhecimento e meio de transporte e para poucos não todso os países tem conhecimento deste meio de locomoção já que nem todos os países nem toda a comunidade magica tem conhecimento deste procedimento.

Caim: A Flor Escura

Caim por sua vez sendo um parentes muito mas muito distante de Zariel este sendo o criador dos vampiros igualmente Lilith sendo aquela que também gerou centenas se não mais milhares de criaturas escuras.

Mas Caim por sua vez quando a pedra que deveria matar ele não matou ele acordou e sua irma Avan de todas as formas da suposta morte e ressurreicao todos os descendentes que vieram depois se tornaram vampiros ou criaturas amaldiçoadas mas nem todas nasciam amaldiçoadas ou nem todas aceitavam seus destinos.

Sendo que quando criou os vampiros e a população assim dizer entre mortais existia e ao longo dos anos suas inúmeras tentativas de suicídios não surtiram efeitos e assim ao longo dos anos seus descendentes existiam procriavam e matavam, trabalhavam e existiam.

Mas ele algumas vezes tentou se livrar da maldição de sues descendentes mas tudo em vao e assim abandonado tudo e vagando sem rumo.

O que não esperava era a ploriferacao do vampirismo e ao abandonar sua irma e esposa que morrera posteriormente sendo o ultimo descendente de Adao e Eva.

Sendo que o encontro de Zariel e Caim foi predenstinado pelas estrelas e por Deus que sendo misericordioso dasse segunda chance ou um meio de redencao.

Mas em muitos pensamentos os vampiros existem e a nova raca do que chama de Eldarianos a sua esposa Eldaria, mesmo vivendo reclusos e suas localizações sendo secretas para a comunidade vampririca.

Eldaria e sempre chamada de flor escura já que suas maldicoes tomam a forma de flores dentro dos coracoes e são mortais.

Um anjo as avessas

Paola uma menina de aparência depressiva e abatida de cabelos louros sujos e lisos olhos cor de mel.

A muito tempo atrás quando Zariel ainda não pensava em se aliar a um anjo Paola uma pessoa comum e despreocupada vivia entre os humanos.

Ela era apenas uma punk delinquente que posteriormente tingiu seu cabelo mudando para roxo usava pircing por todo o corpo e tatuagens espalhadas pelo mesmo.

Ela vandalizava diversas lojas com uma gang vivia uma vida despreocupada e ao longo de sua curta vida e praticando diversos furtos e delitos ao longo de cidade de Bervelly Hills.

Ela e vários integrantes da gang não deixaram a vida da cidade muito boa roubavam muitas lojas furtavam diversos objetos e assim ouviam reclamações de arruaceiros pela cidade, a policia recebia muitas reclamações e estavam entalados ate o pescoço de muitos problemas e ocorrências e além de receberem os delinquentes em sua delegacia local.

Em uma de suas fugas de carro com a gang de punks que transformavam a vida noturna de outras pessoas em um inferno e deixavam a vida um problema crescente eles estavam em alta velocidade bêbados e assim o carro em fuga capotou caindo num desfiladeiro e incendiando e explodindo Paola com alguns dos integrantes perderam sua vida nessa acidente fatídico.

Acreditando nisso seus pais pareciam aliviados os pais de todos os integrantes pareciam mais felizes do que qualquer outra coisa, mas isso e outra historia.

Quando vocês se perguntariam o que aconteceria em seguida e simples venham se os contos e sua jornada.

Nas profundezas do abismo infinito enterrado nos confins da terra enegrecida pela dor onde jaziam demônios que pela dor eram regurgitados pela terra onde haviam ossos criaturas decapitadas monstros apodrecidos que com dor e agonia cavavam na terra e saiam na escuridão da noite um monstro atrás do outras criaturas infernais asas escamosas com pontas afiadas de morcego moles molhadas.

E la nasciam da terra nefasta criaturas saiam com rugidos e cobertas de sangue e terra no mundo das trevas e uma dessas criaturas eram um demônio assexuado de longos cabelos louros pele morena e olhos avermelhados de pupilas verticais alto de corpo esbelto e magro.

A mente devastada das primeiras lembranças la não havia o que lembrar na escuridão profunda da penumbra no fogo que devastava tudo ao alcance de seus olhos no fogo que percorria seu corpo nos chifres do topo de sua cabeça que formavam espirais e a simples lembranças de sua infância e o momento de sua morte pareciam vir de muito longe de um dia a muito esquecido.

Porem ao olhar atentamente a sua volta sem vida sem luz ou melhor dizendo três sois vermelhos queimando tudo a sua volta sem descanso vendo monstros rastejantes criaturas aladas vermes a sal volta e uma criatura com aspecto de serpente de olhos laranja e longos cabelos vermelhos enrolados da cintura para baixo era de uma imensa naja negra e seu rosto tinha aparência escamosa e com pupilas verticais seu nome era Assassinss Misaus.

Esta serpente humanoide foi a que se tornou o mestre de Paola pelos milhares de anos de treinamento que corriam no inferno ele era um general que servia pessoalmente a Rainha Hela uma das rainhas do inferno em um dos reinos do território e da dimensão infernal.

Em alguns anos de sua vida infernal em meio as batalhas territoriais e as batalhas em coliseus que serviam apenas para satisfazer a vontade de sangue dos mestres demônios.

Anteriormente quando Paola ainda era um demônio menor foi enviado aos serviços de um lorde infernal ela servia apenas como meretriz demônio ou uma concubina pessoal, serviços sexuais frequentes.

Ate o dia em ela demonstrou pericia em artes marciais para o divertimento da própria deusa Hela que a emprestava ocasionalmente a seu dom mais raro em todos os demônios na verdade esse dom apenas existia em anjos.

Era o dom da cura tanto em si quanto em humanos ou demônios e dom de acalmar outras pessoas e trazer a felicidade.

Ela então foi mandada de volta para o seu mestre Misaus e a rainha Hela.

Com o tempo ela se tornou uma dos inúmeros comandante estando em serviço direto a seu mestre...

Milhares de anos demoníacos criando corrupção e treinando ela podia ser um demônio e viu com todos seus olhos e características que estava la pela quantidade de erros que provocava.

Ela vendo o que fazia aos poucos a destruição e a desordem a corrupção e a carnificina a sua volta as lutas frequente o derramamento de sangue e o fato de que ela nunca mais voltaria a vida antiga.

Ela com o tempo se arrependera de todos os seus atos em vida do que desperdiçou em seu tempo como humana.

Então em meio ao árduo treinamento ela foi designada a ir ao mundo mortal com seu mestre e mais dois companheiros de batalha.

Assim ela se tornava uma capita ou capitão já que não tinha sexo especifico e assim lembrando de sua antiga forma ela se disfarçou de humano através de sua ida corriqueira a terra e a aliança com infernalistas na propagação da discórdia e da devassidão em uma das guerras com anjos ela os vira belamente suas asas majestosas sua aparência gloriosa.

E assim seu primeiro encontro com um anjo ocorreu uma luta rápida onde com inveja e no meio da luta arrancou uma de suas asas com sua espada porem antes de decapitar sua cabeça o seu oponente recebeu ajuda de mais dois vendo que não teria chance ela deixou seu oponente sendo protegido e fugiu...

Porem ouve inúmeros encontros com outros celestiais, que desde o começo de seu treinamento no inferno eles haviam dito que eram inimigos eternos...

Vinha assim a inveja daqueles que ainda viviam e não passaram pela morte os vários enterros que visitava enquanto miscigenava a discórdia e a violência.

E em um dia desses ela visitava sua antiga família sua antiga cidade e o que sobrava de sua vida na terra.

Então caindo mais uma vez no abismo da realidade ela viu com um toque do que chamou de inveja dos vivos.

Ninguém sentia sua falta nem seus pais que na época pode ver passaram dez anos e ela viu com maior desgosto e amargura seus pais que na época de sua vida ela tinha quinze anos quando morreu e também que agora eles cada um tinham cinquenta e dois seu pai e quarenta e nove sua mae com inesperadamente tinha com eles uma criança de dez anos...

Nos registros de nascimento da cidade que ficava na biblioteca municipal era que eles tiveram um filho.

Ela morrera a aproximadamente dezessete anos não era muito tempo e ainda no mesmo artigo de jornal salientavam que os pais não podiam controlar os filhos e mesmo assim todos da gang que estavam no carro morreram num trágico acidente todos embriagados.

As emoções eram conflitantes desgosto e arrependimento da maneira como ela seguia a antiga vida dela e como era uma idiota ao invés de aproveitar a vida aparentemente se drogava e bebia.

Não iria fazer nada se arrependia de sua vida quando ainda viva agora tinha que aceitar a nova vida mesmo assim tinha grande inveja dos anjos eles pelo que sabia não destruíram a sua vida enquanto vivos e não se matavam bebendo.

Mesmo agora bebida não surte efeito algum sobre criaturas infernais nem ao menos sobre celestiais.

E assim tinha que fazer algo a respeito já que estava recolhendo os frutos de sua ignorância a muito tempo...

Continuava a inseminar a discórdia e a violência com o objetivo de um dia encontrar um celestial, ajudando traficantes de armas e drogas.

Em uma noite de verão enquanto ela se dirigia a uma de suas reuniões de traficantes fora abordada diretamente por um policias desconfiando seriamente ser um celestial que começava a luta atacando diretamente com uma espada flamejante...

Este por sua vez foi subjugado rapidamente e preso na parede e assim sendo pressionado tecendo seu braço nas costas.

E assim ao invés de destruir e obliterar ela começou a conversa e a firmar uma aliança e assim afirmando seu arrependimento. E afirmando uma nova aliança...

Foram se muitos encontros com o celestial em particular tentando convence de sua deserção para com os infernais e convencendo para aceitarem sua característica do banimento e para levar ele ao encontro com outros celestiais...

Com o tempo passava eles assim se uniram com outros celestiais convencendo ate mesmo um general celestial e assim em um dia fatídico muitos infernais descobriram seu plano de traição e assim se reuniram em uma emboscada entre uma lutar de celestiais e infernais ele lutara contra seu antigo mestre e o vencera e o obliterava completamente firmando sua lealdade para com os celestiais...

E assim levado com eles ao Eden eles se tronara o primeiro infernal convertido ainda com características infernais os chifre protuberante porem ao invés de ter asas escamosas ele adquiriu asas de penas enegrecidas cinza escuras quase negras garras em seus pês porem envoltos de luz prateada.

E assim ao mesmo tempo em criava novas alianças eles firmava e novos inimigos entre seus antigos aliados...

Por um longo tempo Paulo como era chamado sendo assexuado um demônio convertido em anjo treinava arduamente e se tornava um grande aliado e poder nas forcas celestiais liderando tropas para enfrentarem muitos outros infernais...

O tempo passava ele ainda lembrava de sua vida passada o motivo que sempre quis voltar no tempo e impedir que cometesse os erros que se seguiram nunca gostou de estar morto, nunca gostou das batalhas sempre em guerra não que humanos não entrassem em guerras, mas, ela se arrependera gostaria de um dia se tornasse humana novamente um dia de infância um dia que não precisasse lembrar da cólera dos demônios sendo inimiga jurada por deserdar o inferno, sempre treinando lutando e buscando o melhor aos humanos... se ao menos ela pudesse viver uma vida plena uma vida mortal mudar sua vida e tudo que pudesse fazer...

Ela lembrava que podia se divertir não mais sendo o que era em sua vida passada ela aprendera sua lição com sua morte mas gostaria de fugir disso tudo...

Em uma de suas viagens a terra com a missão de proteger vidas em uma guerra ela e emboscada novamente por vários infernais e assim começaria uma grande lutar envolvendo muitos demônios e assim em meio a batalha injusta de vinte contra um quando ela era ferida mortalmente antes de sucumbir a obliteração e salva no ultimo momento por um ser misterioso que derrotara todos os seus inimigos...

Muitos dias se passavam sua consciência vagava em lembranças remotas de varias épocas da historia e de todas as historia via guerras tormentos e diversos acontecimentos onde não apenas presenciava, ela também participava e era o que percebeu um ser maligno e sanguinário...

E assim no momento em que despertava ela se encontrou cara a cara com a mais bela mulher de pele avermelhada e alta de cabelos longuíssimos e negros que se arrastavam ao chão de pernas torneadas e longas e um vestido vermelho de seda...

Esta mulher ao que contou se chamava Zariel e relatou que seus sonhos não eram sonhos eram acontecimentos de suas inúmeras vidas passadas e inúmeras vezes morrera sempre recebendo chances para um novo começo porem em todas as vezes de alguma forma tomava o caminho errado e prejudicava a si próprio a outras pessoas, mesmo que depois de sua morte se arrependesse não existiria mais volta...

Então as lembranças as memoria e tudo que tinha eram erros consecutivos de vidas passadas e não mais poderá voltar atrás...

Triste e amargurada por essa descoberta fora influenciada a seguir um novo caminho uma nova vida recomeçar tudo novamente não era seu maior desejo era de mostrar seu arrependimento de todas as atrocidades e males que provou no decorrer de todas as suas reencarnações...

Esta mulher declarava veementemente que ela também fora uma inimiga de vidas passadas porem ao invés de buscar vingança ela evoluiu e transcendeu existe sempre um outro caminho a seguir mesmo que não reencarnasse mais ela poderia se converter seguir um novo órgão uma nova vida uma nova missão...

Muitos argumentos passados mesmo que estivesse arrependida pelos seus crimes e não mais quisesse retornar para o mundo celestial ela queria viver entre os humanos queria mostrar sua gloria e poder proteger os mais fracos e impedir a si mesmo de cometer os mesmos erros novamente...

Assim Paulo nunca mais desse dia em diante voltava para o Eden deserdava o poder celestial o infernal se unira a Zariel e convertera seu poder não a luz ou a escuridão mas ao poder da terra...

Convertera-se no primeiro anjo renegado a se aliar a Zariel vivendo entre os humanos escondendo sua identidade e assim nasciam os primeiros meio mortais meio celestiais...

Zariel fez uma barganha com ela dar seus genes celestiais e depois ganhar uma nova chance como humana novamente.

Ela so precisava doar um pouco de seus poderes e suas sementes celestiais, ou seja, dar um filho celestial a Zariel.

E assim muitos anos de exilio passaram e ela doou sua lealdade e dera muitos filhos a inúmeros experimentos doando seus genes artificialmente em inseminação artificial e nasciam os primeiros Anciões Detetives, Guardiões Celestiais e Deterious anteriores aos projetos das arvores da vida...

Anciões Detetives seriam anjos renegados vivendo na terra porem com a união de características infernais e celestiais eles trabalhavam como detetives e os primeiros guardiões que evoluíram posteriormente em Guardiões do Amanhecer...

E deste modo em uma noite de lua cheia Zariel convocou Paula com a promessa de uma nova chance encontrando se no santuário cerimonial de Dalini onde em meio a uma cerimonia ele for transcendido e convertido novamente em um bebe humano sem lembranças de suas antigas vidas.

Zariel fez a transfusão de seus poderes tanto celestiais quanto infernais e passando para a própria mulher uma sacerdotisa serpente chamada Eloras que era nada mais nada menos que um de seus primos que se voluntariou ao procedimento e então seria a nova portadora meio anjo meio demônio artificial um novo aliado e a CIMSBICD.

Quanto a essência do demônio mestre de Paula que enfrentou e absorveu a ser derrotado em batalha Zariel tomou para si os poderes.

Sendo uma anja, demônio, serpente e humana com asas escamosas em suas costas de cores chumbo escuro, formando uma voluntária no primeiro experimento e disseminações de novos seres humanoides.

Quanto a Zariel ela deu o bebe para ser criado por sua avo Zmey onde ela cresceu como um bebe comum e que com o tempo a influencia de sua avo fez com que a menina despertasse habilidades de se comunicar com serpentes podendo se transmutar em repteis.

Vivendo a vida que tanto quis e não tendo lembranças de suas vidas passadas e de nem um trato com Zariel.

Mensageiros do Crepúsculo:

Os experimentos com as arvores que surgiram com a união e assim ela extraiu o DNA das arvores e de  
Paulo que era o primeiro anjo criando uma perfeita simbiose que ao invés de fazer as pessoas comerem os frutos e correr o risco do usuário perder tanto sua consciência e forma humana eles criaram assim o soro Scienciente que se ejeta diretamente na veia do ser humano porem esta e uma versão mais fraca modificada das treze arvores.

Eles começaram primeiramente a alteração genética diretamente no feto em formação na criança no adulto e em todas as maneiras alterava os genes causando mutação controlada.

Das treze arvores eles usaram seu DNA e assim geraram os primeiros mensageiros do crepúsculos.

Seus cabelos são predominantemente negros lustrosos brilhantes e longos que se estendiam ate os joelhos.

Seus uniformes são parecidos com quimonos de cores pretas e botas de cano longo tendo asas magnificas da mesma cor de seus cabelos.

Eles têm aparência de seres celestiais com o dom da fascinação os mesmos poderes de um anjo.

Com os poderes de viajar pelos planos dimensionais do multiverso e falar qualquer idioma e afinidades com seres ofídios e podendo se transmutar em qualquer criatura mudando sua aparência a seu prazer.

Porem seus únicos objetivos são o trabalho entre os governos e eles são encaminhados para prestar serviço em todos os países enviando mensagens e criando portais.

Eles são incrivelmente resistentes parcialmente imortais imunes a magia invulnerabilidade na forma de Mensageiro porem eles podem alternar entre a forma humana.

Eles são imunes a doenças e resistentes a ferimentos e ataques externos.

Quando são transformados quando crianças eles demoram a envelhecer a cada dez anos envelhecem um ano.

Eles são criaturas celestiais artificiais por que são terrenas porem são imunes a veneno e vivem em torno de mil anos.

E assim Mensageiros do Crepúsculo são meio mortais e parcialmente humanos eles não se cruzam entre si por que são estéreis porem a união entre humanos eles podem gerar filhos.

Eles podem viajar pelos sonhos de outras pessoas e curar de doenças e ferimentos.

Eles podem ressuscitar criaturas que morreram recentemente e assim ligando a sua mente a daquele que foi salva criando um laco mental podendo ver através da ligação o que o outro presencia.

Guardiões do Amanhecer

São a elite de a organização chamada Amanhecer e também da organização chamada Proteus as duas espalhadas pelo mundo e podem manipular a luz e o fogo seus poderes são fortes a ponto de criar barreiras e escudos indestrutíveis rebater qualquer espécie de magia e feitiços lançados em sua direção.

Tendo as características celestiais e infernais eles tem dois chifres curvados em suas cabeças tendo asas descomunalmente avantajadas com uma envergadura de mais de quatro metros e forca descomunal.

Podem controlar animais selvagens tendo o dom da fascinação e esplendor a faca impondo sua vontade.

Eles guardam riquezas e prisões também sendo guarda costas em tempo integral.

Eles se tornam guarda costas e protegem aqueles quem são designados.

Invulnerabilidade forca sobre humana agilidade e treinados na arte do combate para a luta e guerra são os novos seguranças da organização Amanhecer e a CIMSBICD.

Fallen

Ficam na maior parte do tempo em suas formas humanas.

Sendo, aparentemente seres humanos comuns porem ao se transformarem mudam completamente de aspecto

Eles são a união do DNA as arvores com DNA vampírico Eldariano e Anjos Descendentes de Paulo que na verdade seria de Eloras e de DNA extraído de Veelas, e DNA de lobisomens descendentes de Anafios fusionados em um experimento genético, criando assim uma nova raça magica e celestial.

Seu DNA criando e então ejetado nas veias, eles usam mascaras com feições demoníacas e são aqueles que podem pressentir o perigo com um sentido aguçado.

Eles são espécies de anjos da morte, mas também podem manipular tanto o poder das trevas quanto a da luz.

Usam um uniforme parecido com quimono de cor negra e botas de cano longo igualmente negras.

Eles também têm a habilidade de transfiguração de se transformar e múltiplos animais diferentes tanto animais comuns quanto criaturas magicas e são habilidosos em animal e magia sendo a capacidade de se transformar em muitos outros animais sendo multe animagos e podem conservar sua consciência e sanidade.

Podendo alterar sua forma animal constantemente porem são afetados pelo poder da insanidade que e liberado graças a sua influencia do mundo das trevas e do abismo.

Seus longos cabelos negros e longos que estão abaixo da cintura, e suas feições delicadas e pálidas seus olhos tendo pupilas verticais.

Eles ocasionalmente se alimentam de sangue porem não matam ele apenas sugam o suficiente para se recuperarem forca e saúde ou quando perdem uma quantidade considerável de sangue.

Eles têm todos os poderes de serem imortais resistentes com forca sobre humana e com regeneração celular são imunes a magia invulneráveis.

Tendo asas de grande envergadura de mais de três metros usam mascaras com feições demoníacas esculpidas e chifres curvados para s frente seus poderes são praticamente celestiais.

Eles têm todos os poderes que os guardiões e mensageiros e mais os poderes da arvore da vida sendo uma criatura altamente poderosa.

Imortal e que envelhecem um ano a cada doze anos não envelhecendo nem adoecendo.

Eles têm a união de todas as habilidades juntas de todas as arvores.

Todos os Fallen são do sexo masculino e quando nascem da união com humanas também nascerão do sexo masculino.

Eles são sedentos e viris por atividades sexuais entrando no cio pela primeira vez com a idade de quatorze anos e assim entram no cio a cada treze anos ficando o ano completo liberando feromonios para a copula e assim gerando muitos Zmey.

Tanto o Fallen quanto o Zmey nome concedido em homenagem a sua avo liberam feromonios na época do cio para o acasalamento fazendo com que seu companheiro fique excitado a ponto de reivindicar a sua alma gêmea em qualquer lugar.

Eles são belos atraentes e fascinadores são conquistadores natos e sedutores por natureza.

Seus membros são avantajados largos dotados e protuberantes com comprimentos de mais de quinze polegadas.

Eles encontram suas almas gêmeas compartindo no ato sexual suas mentes e corpos unindo suas almas.

E assim se ligam aos espíritos a sua volta pela primeira vez usando seu controle e seduzindo seu companheiro.

Todos os companheiros de um Fallen podem ser do sexo masculino ou feminino e eles transmitem parte de seus poderes a seu companheiro no ato sexual que são por toda a vida ganhando a imortalidade.

A habilidade de um Fallen faz com que tanto o humano do sexo o feminino possam gerar Zmey dentro de seus corpos que nascerão do sexo masculino.

O companheiro de um Fallen e para a toda a vida sendo a partir do momento da primeira copula imortal transferindo parte de seus poderes.

Se um humano rejeitar o amor de um Fallen este por sua vez pode morrer por ser rejeitado.

Os descendentes humanos dos Fallen são chamados de Zmey com o dom da serpente do Edem eles se comunicam com criaturas ofídicas entre diversas criaturas magicas e sobrenaturais.

O dom de controlar espíritos, demônios, almas penadas, entre diversas criaturas sobrenaturais e magicas convocando eles para o combate.

Existe o fato de que eles podem gerar filhos através da união com humanas mortais gerando um meio humano meio Fallen porem com o tempo quando ele completar a idade de quatorze anos ele passara pela transformação completa e se tornara em um Zmey.

Zmey são gerados de duas maneiras eles nascem da copula entre um fallen e um humano ou quando um fallen transfere seus poderes para um humano.

Ele deve de três maneiras diferentes transferindo seus poderes.

A primeira seria como:

Uma e a partir do ato sexual entre o Fallen e o humano, que através desse ato ele tomara o sangue de seu companheiro e ira transferir seu sangue e esperma através da penetração e através dos dedos das mãos dos dois passando seu sangue que ira percorrer o corpo dos dois circulando o corpo através das veias porem com o ato sexual também ele sera prazeroso e doloroso tanto pelo sangue sugado pela dor da transformação e a penetração que ocorrera no mesmo instante quando se desprender asas de suas costas os símbolos que surgirão em seu corpo entre diversas características, durante horas.

Todas as vezes que um Fallen estiver fazendo sexo com seu companheiro ou companheira ele criara um Zmey este recebera sempre sangue e sêmen sempre será prazeroso e ao mesmo tempo doloroso já que irão transferir e morder sangue sugando o sangue causando prazer sexual no ato da mordida.

E desta maneira as características Fallen irão surgir sempre no combate quanto no ato sexual.

O humano transformado pode ser tanto forcado quanto por vontade própria e será sempre o submisso de todas as relações sexuais, eles também terão chifres e características femininas porem serão do sexo masculino e ou feminino mesmo sendo submisso no caso do submisso masculino ele terá características masculinas e órgãos masculinos seus olhos predominantemente esverdeadas iguais a esmeraldas são que suas asas são verdes todos os Zmey tem asas verdes iguais a seus olhos todos os Zmey tem olhos incrivelmente verdes e brilhantes e longuíssimos cabelos que serão do comprimento da pessoa.

Mesmo que cortem seus cabelos eles voltarão a crescer instantaneamente e estarão no tamanho original em meros segundos depois do corte serão tão longos quanto o Zmey ou Fallen.

Porem e raro existirem Zmey do sexo feminino tendo incríveis olhos verdes e suas asas também são verdes esta por sua vez passam a característica Zmey para seus filhos que despertarão as características Zmey quando completarem quatorze anos ou quando tiverem sua primeira experiência sexual com um Fallen ou simplesmente o que vier primeiro.

Porem Zmey do sexo feminino sera apenas um portador do gene e passara a seus descendentes que serão sempre do sexo feminino mas o Zmey do sexo feminino será extremamente poderoso magicamente e não será imortal na primeira infância apenas completando treze anos ou quando menstruarão pela primeira vez não importando a idade adquirindo a imortalidade.

Porem um Zmey do sexo feminino menstrua com a idade de oito anos tendo se desenvolver e a crescer precocemente pouco antes dos oito anos.

A Segunda seria como:

Quando um humano não importando o sexo for mordido por um Fallen que estiver muito fraco para lutar e este decidir transfere tanto seus poderes quanto suas lembranças e sua alma eles se tornarão apenas um único ser um Zmey Striano.

Tendo adquirido todas as suas características e poderes porem ele ainda terá as asas verdes e seus olhos se tornarão igualmente verdes.

Porem depois da mordida o Fallen se tornara seu companheiro ou companheira e este terá todo o direito de tomá-lo como um amante e poderá ter atos sexuais no momento seguinte e sera seu amante eterno e este sera um Zmey

A terceira maneira e através da Espada do Abismo da Vida.

Esta espada esta impregnada pelo sangue e magia do Fallen e pela seiva e minerais extraídos da arvore da vida e dessa maneira que quando o Fallen usar esta espada ele não atravessara apenas o corpo e também as almas dos humanos tornando os iguais em poder e DNA e companheiro eterno.

Porem tanto alma, consciência e corpo do Fallen estão ligadas intimamente a espada, formando um laco eterno e indestrutível.

Esta e uma espada indestrutível inquebrável que pode evoluir e se transformar servindo apenas a seu mestre ela muda de forma e cor não podendo ser empunhada por qualquer outra pessoa que não seja seu mestre e ela pode servir como uma varinha já que produz magia vinda de seu mestre.

Eles devem estar cientes de que quando eles atravessar por livre e espontânea vontade as costas do humano que o aceitou livremente ele ira transferir não somente sua vida quanto as almas e poderes para agora transformaram o humano em um Zmey este por suas vez ganhara a forma imediatamente surgindo da luz esverdeada suas asas chifres e poderes novos não existindo mais volta e nunca voltara a ser humana novamente.

A espada não existira mais estará em uma nova forma e assim estará na mao do novo Zmey.

Todos os Zmey usam mascaras que evoluem e mudam de forma e característica enquanto eles despertam novos poderes e habilidades.

Porem esta mesma espada pode ser usada em combate e quando fere uma criatura em combate ela o fere seriamente devorando tanto o poder quanto a alma do inimigo do portador da espada.

Esta espada absorve magia ficando mais poderosa e aquele que e ferido pela espada perde permanentemente seus poderes que são passados tanto para a espada quanto para o portador da espada.

A forma da espada e uma lamina curvada em forma de foice com bainha comprida que pode ferir aqueles que tentarem empunhar e não for o seu mestre e tende a ter dois gumes afiados.

Tanto Fallen quanto Zmey quando usam a espada da vida e derrotam no total de dois mil ovos de Sefiros, mil almas humanas e cem almas bruxas, Zmey estão prontas as se tornarem Mestres Cellyn.

Sefiros eram originalmente seres mortais predominantemente humanos porem foram seduzidos pela ganancia e imortalidade virando as costas para a humanidade e assim eles se tornaram demônios mortais porem o único jeito de derrotar eles seria que um Fallen ou Zmey ou qualquer outra criatura corte suas cabeças os derrotando e ate mesmo devorando suas almas.

Muitos dos primeiros Sefiros nasceram da onda de insanidade que a carretou da guerra entre os monstros que nasceram ao comerem as primeiras frutas amaldiçoadas de Silver Moon.

Eles eram almas amaldiçoadas que foram mortas tanto pelos monstros quanto pelas arvores e antes de serem devorados eles foram pegos pela nevoa da insanidade e fugiram como almas obscuras e sem descanso usando as ondas e a escuridão para destruírem e matarem aqueles que ainda vivem e possuírem seus corpos e assim matar os vivos.

Muitas vezes ao possuírem um corpo eles os incitam ao canibalismo e ao assassinato.

Eles são parentes de demônios porem nascidos do mal obscuro e da ganancia corrompidos pelo mal.

Eles se alimentam de criaturas mortais tanto magicas e ou humanos ainda vivos corrompidos pelos poderes das trevas alimentados do medo e da confusão assumem formas diabólicas parecidas com as criaturas surgidas do antigo mundo de Silver Moon.

Porem eles são banidos para este mundo corrompido pelos Guardiões, Fallen Mensageiros, Zmey porem se forem fortes ao invés de matar eles esses mesmos seres os devoram com as espadas da vida.

Conforme o tempo passar enquanto um Sefiro existir e assombrar ele não descansara e ficara mais monstruoso a cada hora se transformando e buscando mais sefiros e destruindo e se alimentando de mais emoções muitas vezes eles se alimentam de guerras mortes e destruição.

Quando mais de cinco Sefiros se juntam eles se unem formando um enorme monstro uma massa de destruição e morte por onde passar chamada de Mediz.

Eles são atraídos por grandes multidões e as emoções unidas sendo também atraídas por muitas emoções unidas acarretando em conflitos e guerras.

Quando eles são banidos automaticamente são mandados de volta para o mundo de Silver Moon onde são pegos e devorados pelas arvores amaldiçoadas e começam a vagar pelas treze ilhas, e se tronado um dos guardiões e soldados se não servirem de alimentos espirituais para as arvores.

Mestres Celyn são somente uma designação de alto grau de poder porem um poder misterioso que se desperta em um ser humano com comum podendo ser este bruxo ou não antes da primeira transformação em Zmey.

Eles desenvolvem seus poderes por volta entre quatorze e quinze anos sendo despertando chamas e raios incandescentes de cores verdes saindo de seus olhos sem aparente controle em horários esporádicos capazes de incendiar e destruir tudo ao seu redor com suas chamas e raios que saem de seus olhos.

Perca de consciência em diversos horários podendo ser prolongados ou curtos sonhos premonitórios visões do passado lembranças de pessoas que viveram muitos anos atrás ligação com espíritos das trevas.

Depois de algumas semanas eles perderiam o controle de seus poderes e nesse instante ficaria em volta de uma energia e chamas luminosas da mesma cor dos raios que saiam de seus olhos esverdeados porem não queimariam essa mesma energia iria parecer com eletricidade que se desprenderia de seu corpo e ficaria momentaneamente sem poderes porem com aparente descontrole de suas habilidades que oscilariam frequentemente.

Desta forma a volta descomunal de suas habilidades se desprendendo e afetando a magia e o clima a sua volta, manipulação das ilusões e visões futuras compartilhadas sendo de realidade em diversas pessoas que estivessem próximas do Zmey.

E desta forma no termino do ciclo eles ficaria em volta de chamas verdes por todo o seu corpo e adquiria o poder de voar seus cabelos aumentaria de tamanho e assim a manipulação de poderes espirituais e de impor sua vontade nessa forma sendo habilidades parciais.

Podendo agora se transformar em chamas verdes vivas, ganhando consciência coletivas de todas as criaturas magicas e espirituais sendo chamas poderosas que não iria ferir o usuário mas proteger ele e cobrir seu corpo e roupas.

Lembrando que não importa a maneira da transformação todos os Zmey são submissos tanto do sexo masculino quanto o feminino e suas asas são verdes, porem seus uniformes são negros parecidos com quimonos.

Tanto Zmeu quanto Fallen tem o dom de trazer a vida aquele que morreu contanto que este esteja próximo e no momento de sua morte ele traga de volta no mesmo instante e assim este que foi trazido a vida se torne o guardião e ate mesmo alma de laco compartilhando assim a sua consciência e assim se torne o seu companheiro eterno.

Quando ele se torna alma de laco automaticamente ele se transforma um Zmey ou ate mesmo um Fallen e no momento seguinte aquele que foi ressuscitado se transforma no dominante da relação e o reivindica aqueles que o acordou os dois tendo o poder de ver e controlar demônios espíritos anjos e fantasmas...

Foices da Morte e Caçadores da Morte.

São dementadores que abandonaram as forcas das trevas e sua aliança com a comunidade bruxa estrangeira.

Eles abandonaram outros governos bruxos e se aliaram a Zariel ganhando a habilidade de adquirir forma humana.

Eles são encarregados de caçar outros bruxos e criaturas das trevas e ceifam vidas de renegados e forcas infernais e bruxo traidores adquirindo a habilidade de se alimentarem de medo e em alguns aspectos quando têm companheiras humanas eles se alimentam de amor e se unem a ela adquirindo a habilidade de voltar no tempo e podem se converterem em luz felicidade e amor.

Quanto mais se alimentam de medo eles se tornam mais jovens e suas aparências humanas aparecem melhor suas aparências e vitalidade preservadas graças a energia do medo coletada.

Mas a forca mais poderosa que o bem e o mal e o amor que concedem vitalidade e poderes mágicos a os Caçadores da Morte.

Foices da Morte são dementadores do sexo feminino eles exalam sexualidade e podem se transformar em criaturas monstruosas e sombrias porem elas também podem se alimentar de amor e sexo, muitas delas matam seus companheiros humanos no ato sexual e são ciumentas são parecidas com súcubos.

Porem elas podem despertar o verdadeiro amor nos humanos se tornando mulheres belas e sensuais e podem enfrentar a todos pelo amor verdadeiro.

Tanto Foices Da Morte quanto Caçadores da Morte que tem companheiros humanos podem gerar filhos sem qualquer dificuldade ou problemas criando assim híbridos.

Os híbridos são chamados de Kishinis e podem manipular o medo alheio de outras pessoas mas igual a seus pais tem os mesmos poderes podendo ser ate mesmo bruxos ou bruxas.

Existindo uma academia de Kishinis que são treinados para caçar traidores e criaturas das trevas que infringem as leis eles também usam foice e sugam tanto medo quanto felicidade alheia.

Mesmo se convertendo em seguidores e aliados de Zariel eles ainda podem devorar almas humanos e a de outras criaturas vivas.

Porem Zariel descobriu como se extrair as almas dos dementors ela criou corpos artificiais e também como extrair lembranças e conhecimentos das almas que habitam o dementador.

Tanto os híbridos também tem a capacidade de extrair almas porem os parceiros dos dementadores não são afetados pelos dementadores já que estes por sua vez se alimentam de amor.

Porem e um fator conhecido que um dementador e seus descendentes são praticamente imortais vivendo por diversos séculos mas a diversos momentos em que uma criatura como aquela se cansa de viver e deve recorrer ao punhal de Adjanis que ficam nas mãos do conhecido Caçador de Almas aquele que por sua vez ira apunhalar diretamente em seu coração e o pegara sua vida e todas as almas que habitam dentro de si e a comera, no caso a única pessoa que fez isso no total de sessenta e oito vezes foi a própria Zariel que foi chamada de a Caçadora de Alma Filha da serpente cada criatura carrega um talismã que para a entregar a Zariel e assim usando testemunhas ficarão sabendo de sua transição.

Porem estas mesmas criaturas tiveram suas origens no abismo.

O abismo sendo um dos mundos das trevas onde se originam todas as criaturas malignas estes demônios de todas as espécies e características e formas.

Os Experimentos

Com o projeto finalizado ouve então a duplicação das arvores em território Brasileiro em Pernambuco no local mais afastado onde há matagal e também fora do território brasileiro em território estrangeiro no Reino Unido na próxima a Londres e também na Alemanha e todas sendo altamente protegidas pelos laboratórios de pesquisa que ficam afastados da cidade e também nos Estados Unidos.

Eles assim aperfeiçoaram as arvores porem continuam do mesmo principio.

Sendo feito com o convenio e alianças governamentais e apoio de diversos países tais como A Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Franca, Alemanha Itália, o Vaticano e seu país de origem o Brasil com a ajuda de Portugal sendo altamente secreto e já que influencia no projeto de aperfeiçoamento da humanidade e na evolução da rasa humana e nos seres vivos juntamente com desvio de verbas.

Porem com a influencia das arvores criadas artificialmente foi criada o portal do Abismo onde eles criaram e surgiram as primeiras criaturas das trevas que subiam pelo abismo como os cientistas e pesquisadores as chamam e fica constantemente aberta onde eles prestam serviços e usam os portais para irem e virem para outros mundos já conquistaram mais de mil mundos diferentes explorando e catalogando diversas outra matérias primas onde poderiam criar e supervisionar diversas outra propriedades químicas e naturais ervas plantas e animais.

E foi onde saíram os primeiros demônios do medo e começaram a se transformar e desenvolver.

E assim criaram vários níveis nos laboratórios sediados no Reino Unido existe no subsolo um portal onde há um abismo sem fim negro como a noite este buraco sem fim e um portal para os níveis mais baixos do mundo das trevas onde nasciam dos confins pecaminosos do mundo das trevas inúmeras criaturas infernais e assim saíam e voavam ou escalavam ate a ponte que fora construído nos laboratórios, onde guardiões do medo eram usados em base de experimento ou simplesmente eram guiados para servir a Zariel.

Eles também eram contrabandeados os transportados para trabalhar para a organização Amanhecer.

No meio de suas experiências que continuavam sem cessar novos capítulos de novas pesquisas houve a mutação de DNA que não parava e também onde havia centro de pesquisas de energia nuclear raios cósmicos e raios gama.

A criação de nanites que outrora fizeram no surgimento das arvores agora na grande explosão controlada espalharam em todas as direções alojando se todos os organismos vivos em raios de quilômetros e o sangue alterado pelo raio gama e pelos raios cósmicos ficaram no centro de pesquisas.

Também existindo uma parte separada unida aos laboratórios que manipulação e criava novas tecnologias protótipos que eram aperfeiçoados com o tempo e novas pecas de automóveis aviões e diversos objetos eletrônicos domésticos e militares que eram testados e enviados por alto preço para outros países em guerra ou para locais onde não havia lei ou ate para a floresta para mercenários era financiado para fabricar pecas e desenvolver para a criação de computadores e diversas outras pecas eletrônicas e de informáticas objetos industriais e também alimentícias fazendo para comidas orgânicas e para astronautas.

Estava distribuída por todo o globo tendo varias filiais e conveniadas com empresa prestando serviço e recebendo dinheiro dos governos e ajudando com filantropia sendo também uma organização a parte que ajudava em momentos de crise...

Consequências da imortalidade

Todos os imortais sabem a consequência da imortalidade e várias ações integrantes do Conselho eles devem seguir regras caso contrario serão severamente punidos e em ultimo são mandados para o banimento.

Imortais não podem agir diretamente.

Estes devem apenas influenciar as acoes dos mortais e contratos e acordos entre tais pessoas.

São por sua vez imortais seguem regras completamente diferentes das dos mortais eles não podem se infiltrar no meio mortal vivendo nas sombras agindo indiretamente e apenas em casos de extrema necessidade eles não devem agir entre os humanos e não devem ajudar diretamente outros humanos apenas influenciar e guiar.

Apenas guiar, influenciar, aconselhar e apostar.


	22. Chapter 22

29

Morgan Em Zariel

Capitulo – 22

A Gigantesca Historia dos Gigantes.

O Trevo da Sorte de Cinco Pétalas.

Depois do processo de criação das arvores no mundo feito na dimensão outrora chamado Silver Moon, hoje rebatizada de Three Rasins, ela continuou suas pesquisas do aperfeiçoamento da humanidade e viajou em torno da terra em busca de matéria prima e em suas viagens quando ela passava pela Transilvânia a descoberta de uma erva que tinha propriedades parecidas com Chipaim porem sendo ela a descobridora da erva a batizou com o nome de Strignass altamente viciante igual à Chipaim.

Eram caules compridos e finos parecidos com trevos porem essas eram marrons e suas folhas eram verdes claras e de caule um pouco mais comprido e tinham cinco folhas parecidas com pétalas.

Porem esta servia como matéria prima na preparação de comida seriam espécies de gravetos salgados a base de ervas seus caules secretavam uma seiva grossa pastosa de coloração alaranjada desconhecida no meio magico já que nunca fora estudada e com base em seus estudos preparando a planta Strignass ela era viciante porem de um gosto repugnante e amargo porem aqueles que a consumiam pela primeira vez se tornavam dependentes da mesma e a cada dez pessoas que a comiam não causavam nenhum efeito porem aqueles com poderes e ou sangue magico que a consumiam tinham um grave efeito colateral a planta causava mutação de cada dez criaturas magicas que a consumiam quatro tinham causado uma espécie de monstrismo.

O que diferenciava de pessoas comuns que a consumiam era o fato de não se transformarem e podiam ser permanentes a não ser que criasse uma maneira de reverter o processo.

Zariel então levou a planta ate os laboratórios e começou a pesquisa de reversão e uma maneira de modificar a planta que também causava monstrismo em gigantes ficando ainda mais perigosos na que surgiam outros membros adjacentes e membros deformados e extensões do corpo entre mutações horrendas e criação de abominações.

Aqueles que a consumiam se tornavam monstros medonhos de diversas formas altamente perigosos brutais e agressivos atacando a esmo tamanho e formas diferentes podendo a ver ate mesmo tentáculos ou duas cabeças, garras entre outras mutações porem não acontecia nada com pessoas normais.

E foi assim que começaram as pesquisas a respeito ela causava diversas mutações que na medida certa poderiam servir para acelerar a evolução e de medida controlada criaria um exercito de criaturas mutantes.

E assim ao longo de seus experimentos ela fabricou um cetro reversor que começou a fazer em escala a base da própria ceiva da planta que lançava um raio de energia esverdeada em direção aqueles com efeito da planta revertendo sua transformação.

Podendo ser revertido ao longo de uma hora já que depois de um tempo o efeito e irreversível.

O que juntando o principio ativo ou a seiva da planta ele começou a fabricar palitinhos salgados biscoitos de ervas finas entre diversas iguarias dietéticas e a base de cereais orgânicos e integrais baseados nas diversas plantas criadas artificialmente através de cruzamento de outras misturas e alterações genéticas.

Na biotecnologia eles desenvolveram o processo de evolução e transmutação e assim em seres artificiais criados em massa e acelerando seu desenvolvimento isso incluía em vários experimentos testados em primatas e diversas outras criaturas subdesenvolvidas elas estando no principio da evolução de cada espécie de animal vivente no planeta como na transmutação ou induzindo a evolução de primatas símios em criaturas humanoides e meio gigantes e ou criaturas que podem crescer a seu bel prazer em lutas ou para exposição aos cientistas em eventos secretos ou ate guardas.

Em meio aos outros experimentos tendo clinicas especializadas em fertilização e gestação acompanhando assim a coleta e o armazenamento de espermatozoides e óvulos para os experimentos e usos de fertilização futuros.

E assim com os desaparecimentos e a extinção dos gigantes no exterior em países como Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Suica, Alemanha, Africa e principalmente Reino Unido entre diversos outros países alguns deles fugiram para o Brasil porem nada adiantou já que existia a total falta de cavernas e montanha em certas regiões do pais nos locais que tentavam se abrigar e alguns deles começaram a morrer e a lutarem entre si...

Em meio a essa carnificina em massa e sua extinção que vinha ocorrendo progressivamente Zariel se dirigiu aos gigantes que fugiam de seus destinos agourentos e os conduziu para o Brasil ao local onde hoje poderiam viver tranquilamente entre eles e este não era entre montanhas e sim numa paisagem deserta onde haveria um portal que os levaria ao que Zariel chamou de terra prometida aos gigantes sendo este próximo a Pedra Preta em Mato Grosso existia uma das fissuras da realidade onde houvera explosões nucleares controladas que acarretou na abertura de portais dimensionais explorados pelos guardiões do Tempo as mesmas duas pessoas que retornaram da viajem interdimensional do experimento da época da segunda guerra mundial na fissura da realidade.

Porem foram criados linhas dimensionais que ocorreu na criação dos portais interdimensionais que desta maneira foi criados os círculos portais e criaram assim portais para a organização para um novo mundo livre de preconceito onde os gigantes poderiam viver sem precisar fugir dos bruxos ou de qualquer um que queira sua extinção ou sua união em pequenos bandos em cavernas.

E assim foram alocados neste mundo onde o portal se abria para a CIMSBICD em uma sala de alocação e reunião para o parlamento e a sede.

Hoje muitos gigantes e entre diversas outras criaturas magicas são leais e gratas aos trabalhos e esforços de Zariel em busca de um novo lar e esses grandes seres.

Em agradecimento pela nova terra de gigantes estes por sua vez se tornaram guardiões, caçadores tais como mensageiros e prestavam diversos outros serviços a Zariel.

Guerras e Tréguas

Consequências:

Em Tenebra um dos terríveis reinos do Inferno, onde tudo e tomado pelas trevas, agonia, sofrimento, loucura e a tortura, além dos limites humanos estabelecidos.

Monstros, demônios, corruptíveis, almas impuras cervos dos doze lordes dos reinos infernais, todos estão festejando ao aparente ganho de pouco tempo, duas almas uma que fora ganha ao deixar o mundo dos vivos e outra que esta prestes a deixar o mundo humano.

Uma não era tão boa e assim ouve uma disputa entre varias muitas outras que sempre há entre o Paraíso e o Inferno.

Entre essas duas almas que eram parentes uma delas era especialmente poderosa, deveriam ser convertidas bem rapidamente.

O que preocupavam as duas ordens era alma pura que deveria converter para um dos dois lados que poderia ser tanto uma guardiã da luz ou corruptora da escuridão, se morresse daria muitos problemas a qualquer dos dois lados.

Entre a vida e a morte, uma viajem para vela em seus últimos momentos, e claro que a esperança nunca morre...

Deixais a vida prosseguir e continuar o seu curso sempre foi muito difícil, principalmente, quando não se prevê, e foi o que aconteceu com Lucia...

Ela estava sentada em um parque, uma garota de 15 anos de feições pálidas e tristes cabelo lambido de tão liso que iam até a cintura de cabelos pretos iguais a carvão olhos verdes água sem muito que pensar, lendo um livro e de repente, um tiro, e tudo se apaga, e mais outros tiros, para varias direções e mais nada...

Há muito lentamente protegê-la, mas nada, e o inferno se revelam e a luta perdida...

Em Tenebra dentro da terra amaldiçoada a escuridão e o sufoco sem poder ver, cavando e cavando tudo e escuridão e dor e assim a terra a toma e a joga para fora, a dor o sofrimento as vozes e um demônio em pe a espera descalço com chifres e um vestido de uma versão feminina de pose sensual de cor vermelha olhos flamejantes, seus cabelos também vermelhos como fogo, e diz:

− Você é agora minha cerva!...

Eronimus

Há muitos anos atrás em uma província antiga e já esquecida do Reino Unido no ano de 1600, existia um mago muito poderoso e inconsequente, ele ajudava e auxiliava um soberano local, sendo ele um excelente conselheiro.

A cada ano era promovido um grande evento com muitas festividades que proporcionava muito ouro ao pequeno reino no meio do nada que fazia com que vinham diversos visitantes e participantes do evento ao reino, vindos de diversos outros reinos distantes.

Eronimus: esse era o nome do mago conselheiro sabendo a respeito do comercio que trazia e sustentava o reino, já que ficava fora da rota das caravanas e a viajem era muito perigosa, mas o reino era famoso por vender produtos mágicos e variadas poções e artefatos somente feitos La.

Nas épocas dos eventos eles aumentavam o preço dos produtos e diversos instrumentos mágicos, la era um comercio mágico, artigos e armas mágicos e diversos artefatos.

O mago era um grande especialista em magia não era tão famoso quanto Merlim, mas era bom no que fazia porem era muito desastrado e sempre se confundia com as palavras mágicas, encantamentos e algumas situações acabavam matando ou transformando em monstros a si mesmo ou outros deformando seus oponentes causando destruição invocando criaturas monstruosas sem controle e explosões incontroláveis.

Desta maneira ele era muito temido, não por esses problemas, mas também por suas emoções incontroláveis em especial sua raiva, podendo causar calamidades e o fim de seus oponentes, tanto que seu oponente anterior foi transformado em cinzas.

Mas um dos diferenciais desse reino sendo que ele e escondido, camuflado contra invasores oculto sobre as montanhas.

O evento que ocorre no reino escondido entre as montanhas um torneio mágico entre guerreiro e feiticeiros magos que visitam as montanhas alagadas para outras cidades.

Uma vez no ultimo torneio daquele reino, sem saberem que realmente seria o ultimo.

Eronimus enfrentou um sacerdote das trevas, esse merecia ser o duelo da historia, e maior e formidável duelo.

Inesperadamente Eronimus se enfurece e invoca o que seria um dragão se ele falasse as palavras certas, mas algo deu errado...

Um portal se abre liberando uma nevoa negra espessa e escura, começa a cobrir toda a superfície cobrindo toda a extensão do local, e do portal se vêem dois olhos gigantes e vermelhos luminosos...

Um grito assustador e monstruoso, liberando uma garra vermelha e monstruosa, escamosa agarra Eronimus, este tenta se soltar e se contorcer soltando e liberando feitiços para todos os lados tentando atingir a criatura, o sacerdote também tenta ajudar, disparando feitiços.

Eronimus acabou destruindo a represa e o revertendo o rio, causando uma verdadeira inundação mágica e terremotos enquanto estava preso, e descontrolando seus feitiços e a aniquilação do sacerdote por um cometa vindo diretamente nele.

A criatura ainda segurando o mago surgindo no meio das sombras outra garra juntamente com a inundação o terremoto e um eclipse com trovoes raios acertando casas e destruindo matando e as garras levando diversos habitantes formando um redemoinho e um vento sugando todos os seres para a escuridão deixando apenas gado morrendo afogado com a inundação e o terremoto.

Todos foram sugados pelo buraco das trevas, a mão da criatura joga o mago deixando o sozinho em uma encosta íngreme.

Apenas uma visitante não foi sugada para o buraco, ela estava logo atrás de uma arvore encostada riscando a arvore com um dedo.

Essa mulher usava um vestido vermelho, florido comprido que chegava aos calcanhares, seu corpo esbelto de cabelos longos azuis escuros ela tinha uma estatura mediana de aproximadamente 1,85 de altura, ela tinha uma expressão faceta, traiçoeira ainda assim divertida com um sorriso.

Ela simplesmente disse:

- Você foi longe demais dessa vez, belo exagero, conseguiu se vingar?

Ele olhava assustado para ela, ao mesmo tempo vendo o buraco negro se fechar levando os últimos visitantes do vilarejo, e perguntou.

-Como você escapou?

-Sou uma bruxa – Em parte era verdade ela omitiu o fato que foi ela que entrou na mente do mago descontrolando seus poderes por completo. – também não sou idiota e inconsequente como você, eu sei controlar meus poderes!

Eu não sou inconsequente!- rebateu ele

Não. –respondeu ela. – Apenas atrapalhado e não controla os próprios poderes, capaz de destruir um vilarejo inteiro, não sei como o vilarejo não foi destruído há mais tempo, você pode me responder? –perguntou ela.

Ele olhou arrependido e desolado vendo a destruição pela paisagem que um dia fora um reino, hoje e um grande rio e simplesmente se largou ajoelhado e disse:

-Nunca mais vou usar meus poderes, me tornarei um eremita!

-Essa não e a solução, sabe para onde vai?-perguntou ela.

-Não sei nem o que fazer. –disse ele sem se mexer.

-Você deve aprender a controlar suas emoções e poderes, ficar sozinho não vai ajudar em nada e poderei acontecer novamente, eu posso ajudá-lo.

-como?-perguntou. -simplesmente não consigo me controlar.

-Venha comigo eu o ajudarei. - disse ela estendendo sua mão, ao mesmo tempo, e estendendo seus poderes de persuasão.

Ele olhou para ela, estendeu um sorriso franco e pálido e deu a mão a ela que o ajudou a levantar, assim os dois andaram em direção a floresta, e assim ele perguntou:

-Qual é o seu nome?-perguntou enquanto andavam.

-Meu nome é Zariel, eu tenho um grupo de viajantes a alguns quilometro daqui acampando, mas, por favor, não conte a eles que você destruiu um vilarejo, eles podem ficar assustados!- disse ela sorrindo

-Eu entendo...

Assim eles andavam alguns quilômetros atem encontrar o grupo acampado em uma ravina com cavalos pastando capim, estando próximos a algumas carruagens que estavam encostadas aos arbustos enquanto algumas pessoas se ocupavam em assar alguns coelhos e dois cervos e três javalis em fogueiras, e haviam barracas levantadas e estendidas então ela disse aos colegas.

-Esse é Eronimus um mago viajante que eu encontrei com problemas de confiança e precisa trabalhar a raiva, nosso novo companheiro, no meio do grupo surgiu Iolanda dizendo:

-Eu pensei que você foi buscar comida no vilarejo vizinho, e não outro companheiro!- falou ela.

O mago ficou assustado e apreensivo ao ouvir aquilo, mas Zariel foi na frente logo em seguida e disse.

-Não havia nenhum vilarejo apenas uma cidade fantasma destruída e desabitada há alguns dias, com se fosse destruída por um monstro, parecendo um local amaldiçoado, um imenso lago que deságuo no mar eu o encontrei bebendo a água e fazendo alguns encantos para trazer um cervo para ele comer, e esta logo ali - concluiu ela mexendo os dedos atrás das costas e materializando dois cervos vindos cambaleando iguais a zumbis. –Concluiu ela

- Seria melhor recolhermos as coisas e seguir viajem para o próximo vilarejo depois de comerem enquanto eu volto La para olhar melhor o que houve com o vilarejo.

-Por que nos temos que fazer isso? – perguntaram vários integrantes ao mesmo tempo.

-Por que não podemos viver de cervos e coelhos, temos que achar o que comer e vestir temos que viver na civilização, temos que nos abastecer e achar trabalho, e continuar a nossa jornada, enquanto eu vou investigar, e deixem nosso novo amigo a par da nossa historia.

-E por que alguns de nos não vamos com você para ajudar?- perguntaram alguns outros integrantes.

-Não é necessário eu tenho a minha mochila. - e assim ela colocou um ponto final na historia.

Assim ela deixou que todos levantassem acampamento ajudando alguns aqui e ali guardando algumas barracas com magia guardando a carne de cervo e de coelho com pimenta e sal em sacos dentro de algumas carruagens e por fim tudo foi guardado e começaram a viajar, os cavalos começaram a relinchar e ela pegou um e seguiu direção oposta, correndo a toda velocidade.

Assim quando chegou a suposta cidade destruída vendo um riacho e uma cachoeira ela olhou para trás desmontando do cavalo e expandiu sua mente, sondando para ver onde estava Eronimus e o localizou conversando com Iolanda, eles estavam se dirigindo a um vilarejo, mais tarde ela deveria tomais algumas providencias a respeito para não descobrirem sua farsa e estendeu seu poder como havia feito antes e desfez a ilusão, e deixando todos habitantes em um transe provocado por seu poder.

Não sendo mais uma cidade destruída voltando a ser a antiga cidade com todas as suas casas praças e tudo em seu devido lugar na hora que todos estavam desacordados, então ela subiu no cavalo e desceu a pequena montanha, deixando seu cavalo próximo a uma pracinha comendo o feno de um cavalo estirado ao chão, ela desceu do cavalo e começou a andar, começou a saquear todos os habitantes, lojas visitantes entrando nas casas e levando comida, tudo dentro de sua bolsa mágica.

Ela se aproximou do sacerdote das trevas um rapaz louro de aspecto vil e feições magras, ela havia percebido, ao chegar ao vilarejo que ele carregava o cetro de Tenebra, um bastão comprido de cor negra e uma bola vermelha sangue no topo, ele seria um sacerdote de Tenebra, e consequentemente não era um humano e sim um demônio, como ela iria averiguar naquele momento.

Ao se aproximar do rapaz ela o toca e diz:

-Despertai

O sacerdote das trevas acordando e com dificuldade levantando com a ajuda de Zariel, ainda cambaleante dizendo:

-O que ouve?-olhando ao redor vendo todos os seres vivos inconscientes e o seu bastão na mão de Zariel, dizendo - Você poderia me devolver mulher?

Ela se aproxima e bateu com a ponta do bastão em sua cabeça com força fazendo o cair, ele ficou desorientado, levantando com ferocidade e pronto para atacar, mas ela não estava mais em sua frente e sim atrás dizendo:

− olhe para si mesmo demônio!

Ele assustado se observa e diz.

−Como sabia mulher? −disse ele em sua voz monstruosa e áspera e já em sua forma demoníaca, sua cor era violeta com quatro chifres de cores brancas em sua cabeça, asas escamosas em suas costas iguais as de um morcego, escamas por todo o corpo e olhos vermelhos, mesmo assim seus cabelos eram compridos e brancos.

−Eu não sou uma simples mulher, eu posso fazer coisas que você nem imagina...

Varias vezes ele levava bordoadas e golpes em seu corpo e uma entre elas ele caiu sem revidar tentando lançar chamas em todas as direções sem sucesso, não podendo ver a mulher que estava invisível, de algum ponto ele levou um corte profundo em seu abdômen o que o fez cair agonizante, vários cortes profundos em seu corpo foram feitos logo em seguida, assim ele pediu clemência diversas vezes, até o momento que levou um corte profundo em seu peito próximo ao coração, sangue se esparramando pelo chão no capim seco, se existisse alguém acordado ouviria seus gritos.

Então ela perguntou aparecendo em sua frente segurando o bastão com as duas mãos olhando fixamente para o demônio dizendo.

−Nenhuns desses cortes foram profundos o suficiente para você ir de volta para o inferno!− concluiu ela. − Agora me diga o que Tenebra esta tramando, meu jovem demônio!

− Porque eu faria isso sua bruxa? − disse ele entre dentes.

Sem se mexer ela disse. − Porque posso faze lo sofrer as mil mortes, tortura lo com magia e cura lo novamente, quantas vezes eu quiser, pelo feitiço chamado de dois mil anos de dor, enquanto eu paro o tempo a nossa volta. − concluiu ela. Estacas compridas de vinte centímetros se materializaram e cada uma perfurou braços antebraços pernas, joelhos e pés, mostrando.

Assim qualquer pessoa ficaria assustada com uma noticia e com o fato de estar preso no chão por estacas dessas, ele disse em seguida tudo que ela quis ouvir.

− Tenebra esta a procura do noivo humano, que tem o poder através do prazer e de conceder poderes inimagináveis capas de transportar um humano escolhido pela noiva para os outros mundos sem morrer, enfrentando o usurpador...

─ E quem e esse usurpador?

─ Ele ainda não veio, os profetas de Tenebra dizem que será a alma de um mago das trevas morto em batalha, e que ira usurpar o trono de um dos lordes do inferno, por que fará um pacto com o Grande Verme.

Ele disse mais outras revelações, antes dela pegar o bastão e transformar em uma lança e perfurar sua cabeça.

Assim sua alma que iria voltar ao inferno sem conseguir encontrar a noiva, raios e nevoas saiam de seu interior seu sangue era tão escuro quanto á noite, Zariel por sua vez estendeu sua mente que tocou a do demônio em fuga, e o puxou absorvendo como se sugasse o ar e então a nevoa e o vendo entravam por seus olhos, boca e narizes o tempo ficou escuro trovoes eram ouvidos a água se agitava e então ele parou de existir sendo absorvido por Zariel que tomou para si seu conhecimento.

Ela olhou com olhos vermelhos para o redor que aos poucos foram ficando azul claro e posteriormente verde, então ela olhou mais uma vez e começou a andar em direção ao cavalo montando o e indo embora chegando ao penhasco ela assovia e todos os habitantes acordam então vai embora pensando onde ira encontrar a noiva...

Criticas: Resolução, Como muitos dizem que pela magia não se e possível ressuscitar um pessoa.

Explicação:

Na verdade pela magia comumente popular não se e possível ressuscitar uma criatura há muito tempo morta, porem através da ciência unida à magia alquímica em certa maneira poderia ser poderia ser possível.

Zariel em uma de suas explicações declarou em uma reunião no Conselho explicando:

Um corpo e um recipiente contendo uma alma que e o liquido ou o que abriga dentro deste recipiente através da manipulação ou transmutação e possível retirar o conteúdo porem da mesma maneira esse conteúdo deve ir para algum lugar e assim deve haver um outro recipiente para retornar da mesma maneira então se não houver um recipiente poderá ser tomada.

Os devoradores de almas levam para dentro de seu corpo muitas almas sendo um abrigo dimensional fora da consciência sem rumo mas se podermos retirar novamente este conteúdo roubado poderemos retornar a alma ao recipiente sendo claro se o recipiente ainda existir.

Uma alma pode retornar a um local ainda intacto já que ao retirar a alma de um corpo este mesmo corpo continuara vivo, sem causar qualquer dano corporal.

Uma maneira de preservar um corpo da melhor maneira possível seria conservar através de magia ou em estado de hibernação induzindo ao coma.

Porem se o corpo original for prejudicado ou destruído de alguma maneira tecnicamente não poderá retornar, mas se reconstruir ou duplicar o corpo original através de sangue DNA ou terra onde fora enterrado criando um clone ou ate mesmo um novo corpo que acabara de morrer transferindo a alma a um novo corpo sendo agora um novo hospedeiro.

Mas na criação e na busca pela imortalidade ao invés de dividir a alma daquele que busca a imortalidade seria certo reunir uma certa quantidade de almas que seriam suficientes uma quantidade maior de cem ou devorar um certo numero de almas no usuário que almeja a imortalidade teria como um total de alma de uma vilarejo, uma cidade ou um pais.

Se no caso de devorar alma de um país os corpos daqueles que foram suas almas devoradas ainda existirão intactos e seus corpos ainda estarão vivos porem não despertarão não terão consciência então irão morrer aos poucos de inanição a não ser que as almas retornem a seus devidos recipientes.

Então a alma poderá ou não retornar ao recipiente original, porem da mesma maneira que foi tirada poderá ser retomada.

Através do circulo alquímico da criação e do renascimento e aquele que almeja retirar a alma de seus corpos eles sugara se tornando um ser imortal com grande poder magico e da manipulação da mente alheia.

Porem não mais se tornara humano já que uma grande quantidade de almas destrói a humanidade contida mas com o passar do tempo se aquele que as tomou se descontrolar e não poder controlar as alma perder o equilíbrio de seus poderes e emoções as almas contidas poderão se esvair ou passar a não existir ate mesmo com o consumo excessivo desse conteúdo ele não existirão mais e aquele que as devorou morrera .

Guardiões dos pecados não destroem alma porem devoram os pecados daqueles que estão a beira da morte na passagem deste para o outro mundo e não podendo retornar assim quanto mais pecados devorar mais sabedoria lembranças e conhecimento daqueles que foram embora ganharão a passagem deste mundo para o paraiso.

Desta forma aquele que devora os pecados também se torna imortal ele substitui o devorador anterior devorando o conteúdo que o antecessor tinha e assim morrendo deixando um imortal

Duas almas ou mais podem coexistir um mesmo recipiente, já que a alma proprietária original do recipiente sera aquela que dominara o corpo ou visse e versa.

Desta forma poderá com o uso da transmutação mudar a essência das almas que coabitam o mesmo recipiente mudando seu principio e sua existência ao invés de destruir a alma parasitaria se deve modificar sua essência fundindo a outra alma quando varias almas se unem formando desta forma uma nova alma com a união de novos poderes destruindo sua forma original ganhando assim um novo principio e objetivo antes seria uma alma parasita agora o surgimento de um Fallen guardião do esplendor.

A maneira de fundir as almas seria antes modificar a essência da alma hospedeira.

Através do momento em que uma alma esteja entre a barreira entre a vida e a morte crie símbolos rúnicos do sol da estrela de cinco pontas e em seu peito o escaravelho desenhado e em volta do corpo o símbolo alquímico da transmutação e da criação do ouro.

O chipaim deve ser injetado em suas veias e a pessoa deve ter muita forca de vontade e fundir as almas modificando assim a alma

E deve existir no local uma segunda pessoa que estará por recitar o encantamento e unir as almas e fundir a alma em questão modificando sua essência em um único recipiente através de sua magia.

"Criatura que coabita esta existência, parasita que se une a essa essência nesse recipiente venha a nos e mostre sua face, venha nos aquele que domina esse corpo, essência original que nasceu da união do feminino com o masculino, liberte sua morada".

"Chave que guarda o poder da união e das estrelas venha a nos e abandone sua antiga forma abandone seu antigo ser, mostre sua nova forma venha a nos mostre seus novos poderes unam se e tornem se um em essência e carne".

"Torne se um em nome das estrelas e do Sol e nos mostre seus novos poderes e sua nova forma sobre nos e ofereçam a nos uma nova visão um novo começo uma nova vida".

"Unam se e despertem para uma nova vida para uma nova morada venham sobre novas e tornem se um so em um único ser e retornem a sua nova moradia formando um somente tornando apenas um".

E assim quando uma alma e um corpo são invadidos ou tomados por uma alma intrusa e esta sendo um parasita de emoções Zariel criou o feitico Fusione Animarum que consiste basicamente na transmutação e fusão de duas essências unindo elas e tornando uma única essência.

No caso de vita in anima restituit seria uma maneira de salvar uma ou mais pessoas das portas da morte.

Em caso de doenças terminais enfartos ou qualquer doença que deixe a pessoa entre a vida e a morte causando assim paradas respiratórias ou o falecimento de órgãos ou ate mesmo o fato de determinados órgãos vitais pararem de funcionar como no caso o coração e sua alma estiver entre as passagens espirituais.

Assim usando tanto as mãos ou as varinhas em seu peito e unindo as mãos de mais dois ou mais voluntários em seus pacientes criando assim a palavra Vita in Anima Restituit todos aqueles que estivem envolvidos no procedimento estarão sendo tomadas partes de suas almas energia vital e magias para reconstruir a vida e a alma quebrada e trazer aquele a vida novamente.

Consequentemente eles estarão ligando suas essências e mentes formando um vinculo parentesco com o paciente unindo suas vidas mas a pessoas recebendo uma nova chance de vida.

Essas pessoas que abdicaram a partes de suas almas energia vital não criarão simbiose mas apenas reconstruíram a alma perdida em uma so com partes de suas almas.

Nestes casos aqueles que abdicaram ficam desgastados e sonolentos pouco dispostos e tendem a ter instabilidade de suas magias por quatro semanas e depois reestabelecendo assim seus núcleos mágicos estando saudáveis.

No caso dos pacientes eles poderão voltar a normalidade em duas semanas tendo nova vitalidade e terão um vínculos parentesco não causando nenhum efeito colateral.

Mas nenhuma deles poderá morrer de causas naturais já que levando em causa o voluntario mais novo estará por vivem normalmente e assim somente morrerão começando do mais novo já que a vida depende da morte natural do mais novo impossibilitando de morrer de causas não naturais.

O caso mais novo foi de quatro curandeiros o mais novo deles tinha vinte anos quando fez o procedimento em um paciente vindo a morrer com seus duzentos e trinta anos e assim levando com eles cada um cinco anos mais tarde seus outros companheiros igualmente seu pacientes que foram submetidos ao procediemnto que tinha quinhentos anos na data do ocorrido de sua morte.

Os Protetores do Anoitecer, Dos Mensageiros Do Crepúsculo Aos Guardiões do Amanhecer.

Muitos anos atrás no começo da primeira guerra mundial por volta do ano de 1914 quando ainda começavam os preparativos para a guerra os aliados se reuniram secretamente em uma base secreta de operações do exercito temendo assim um espião eles se encontravam entre diversos lideres governamentais e seus secretários, juntamente com pesquisadores e cientistas. Com um projeto em mente para facilitar a vitória da guerra.

Muitos daqueles que se submeteu ao experimento se não todos passaram seus genes a seus descendentes e tanto seus familiares quanto seus conhecidos e descendentes se tornaram aliados e trabalharam secretamente para os federais de diversos países e serviços secretos.

O Enigma da Morte

A pequena luta de Hela

Como todos sabemos secretamente Zariel derrotou a deusa demoníaca e tomou seu lugar e seus reinos no inferno.

Por volta de duzentos anos atrás quando Zariel era chamada como Zilliam antes de ser chamada de Zil e voltar a ser Zariel ela começou uma conspiração para derrotar tanto as forcas de Hella quanto quanto a de outros lordes demônios e a de suas inúmeras tropas, convertendo e derrotando inúmeros outros demônios e sequestrando um dos grandes demônios proféticos ela assim forjou uma profecia falsa para influenciar uma disputa de feudos com lordes infernais e forjando alianças entre outro.

Seus poderes rivalizaram com muitos demônios e ao derrotarem ela absorveu seus poderes obliterando cada um deles.

Quanto mais demônios ela obliterava mais poder ela conseguia e assim assumia seus lugares tomando seus feudos no inferno.

Conforme o tempo passava, ela se tornava mais poderosa reunindo exércitos infernais e ocupando postos estratégicos.

E assim tanto Hela quanto vários outros lordes e soberanos infernais tais como Emma O E Anubis formaram uma aliança infernal ao ponto de desestabilizar o poder sem conhecimento que em suas tropas haviam espiões e assim de dentro para fora começaram a formar discordio entre os exércitos e desta forma rumando a destruição.

Em meio ao que se sucederia um dos maiores conflitos das terras infernais cada um começou a entrar em conflitos cada feudo liderado por condes em ordens de cada uma das forcas unidas os exércitos em si começaram a lutar entre si em disputas menores de poder.

Emma O Hela Anubis eles também começaram a disputar querendo provar cada um sua forca e mostrar liderança e poder.

Em meio as disputas eles foram intimados tanto exércitos quanto lordes infernais em busca de poder haverndo cisões de tropas menores.

Assim em uma grande batalha eles foram convocados a uma batalha que se seguiu sendu catastrófica.

Todos seguiram no campo de batalha onde tropas dispersas iam cada uma de encontro a outra enquanto as três tropas guerreavam um conflitos de grandes proprocoes e assim cada espião se distanciava cada vez mais deixando a grande batalha e assim enquanto estavam guerreando entre si.

Ouve a entrada de uma quarta forca de combate de guerreiros e demônios de feudos menores e outros lordes que convencidos da incompetência e liderança fraca de cada um dos três influenciados e convencidos a se unirem formaram o primeiro grande exercito composto de mais de dez feudos diferentes e capitas de forcas menores e assim rumaram em direção organizada de um tropa que parecia imbatível e dizimaram as tropas rivais enquanto a que chamaram de dama da ruina carmesim com seu grande poder obliterou os três lordes enfraquecidos pelas batalhas e assim dividindo os feudos em seu nome e acabando com os conflitos internos.

E assim cada um dos soldados teve suas terras merecidas, e unificadas em poder.

Estações e Ferrovias do Brasil

Barra de Picara – Mar Pequeno Ilha Comprida em São Paulo

Com um portal para a Bahia na Lagoa e a Praia de Kasanji.

Guardiã: Melena Questão: A Sorteada

Ela é a sorteada, sendo a feiticeira das probabilidades da lua e das águas, ela é a mediadora e sacerdotisa responsável desde seu nascimento das Águas do Mar Pequeno e da Praia de Kasanji prima de Virdiu.

Cujos poderes vêm tanto das águas alem de criar, manipular e controlar as águas das fases da lua e da própria lua em si podendo criar um eclipse cobrindo o sol quando quiser e tendo poderes ilimitados de magia e de probabilidade.

A Antiga Estação Ferroviária de Ipero que liga a divisa de Mato Grosso e São Paulo.

Esta aparentemente abandonada a olhos comuns, mas se pegarem qualquer artefato de propriedades mágicas, estocando as três vezes na primeira viga ou pilar da direita para a esquerda do teto da estação, assim todo o local será tomado por uma nevoa mística poderosa pela extensão do território pelo lado de fora.

Deste modo você verá uma estação totalmente reformada e intacta e funcional que nunca para de trabalhar sempre 24 horas por dia com energia mística vinda da natureza, sendo tudo a base de magia Elemental, mesmo assim sempre lotado.

Mesmo assim a viajem e somente de ida não tendo volta, tendo que voltar andando.

Sendo uma lotação parecida com centros urbanos onde as pessoas tendem a surf ar do lado do trem em cima e dos lados dos trens sempre super lotado e tendo uma multidão de criaturas que usam o coletivo todos os dias.

Um de seus destinos é Alendaisis, automaticamente, tendo aberturas de portais em todas as estações ferroviárias e pontos de paradas em diversos mundos dimensionais.

Primeira Estação: Titirebra: Mundo do Chocolate, mundo encantado dominado pelas industrias CaCaumagic da própria empresa do governo com uma sede em Alendaisis e na Própria CIMSBICD na Floresta Distante.

Faeria mundo das fadas

Faeria Endu: centro de Faeria na capital.

Tidia Faeria: fora do centro ruas do comercio.

Mundos e dimensões das Trevas

Tenebra: quarta estação

Infernum: quinta estação.

Abismo: sexta estação.

Cortot: sétima estação.

Darieum: oitava estação

Arkanum: nona estação.

Outras estações

Alendaisis: décima estação.

Disia: décima primeira estação

Eliath: décima segunda estação

Submundo das estações das Trevas Décima terceira estação

Mundo Fantasmas décima quarta estação

Mundo Espiritual Tendigo: décima quinta estação.

Asgard deuses nórdicos: décima sexta estação

Ederia:uma dimensão do Paraíso décima sétima estação.

Mandarim, estação com baldeação para Habinais décima oitava estação.

Bacaina Tingua duas estações no mesmo mundo de Tabnar, a primeira no centro e a segunda no interior.

Vale do Ribeira vila Quilombola em Juçara com portal na arvore mais velha Juçara.

No vale do Ribeira em toda a Juçara a uma entrada de portal de estação que vai para Mandarim e para Cabinai sestia e Tabinai.

No Vale do Ribeira existia a entrada da escola um portal dimensional Quilombola Preto Velho, administradas por Pai de Santo, Preto Velho criados para os habitantes mágicos e de origem mística que vivem nas redondezas ate o ano de 1988 ate sua transferência para escola principal sendo que era muito difícil a chegada de ônibus.

Hoje no Quilombola fica um centro de pesquisas místicas e espirituais e cidade turística casas de ervas e fabricas de poções, trabalhos de encomendas de varias espécies ate mortos vivos e criaturas das trevas.

Tendo o disque hudu, vudu disque mortos, lá e localizada o pólo Central Industrial da Floresta Distante como um centro industrial como fabricas de poções, ervas, encantamentos, feitiços, livros, varinhas, vassouras e diversos outros itens.

São também feitos pesquisas e empreendimentos de entropia.

Vigésima Estação Xingu.

Uma dimensão indígena impossível de mapear na Amazônia uma dimensão unificada reunindo todas as nações indígenas que supostamente estão extintas.

Divididas em estados que são maiores que todo o estado brasileiro sendo camuflada e levada a outra dimensão com um portal na aldeia Xingu por isso do nome da dimensão.

31 dias para o Crepusculo Dourado 21 dias para o Amanhecer Vermelho.

Há minhares de anos atrás quando o tempo ainda era tempo os animais falavam e a terra era uma crianças a humanidade engatinhava e a magia estava forjando suas palavras...

Zariel como sendo filha do caos e da ordem em suas inúmeras viajens temporais em busca de conhecimento e poder pode usufruir de seus poderes animais e assim em vários momentos de sua vida ela ocupava a forma de um corvo outrora de uma cobra porem em vários momentos ela poderia usar a aura vermelha e seus inúmeros vestidos longos e vermelhos sendo a sua marca e seus imensoe cabelos longos aos qual eram confundidos com a própria escuridão de onde surgia se alastrando pelo chão e flutuando como sombras e fumaca.

Há pouco mais de cinco mil anos atrás quando os vilarejos eram mal formados e existiam viajantes e peregrinos por estas terras onde ainda não existiam cidades ou ate leis regidas pelos homens.

E assim em meio a tantos imigrantes que vinham de terras distantes quando os Estados Unidos ainda não eram mais do que terras de oportunidades onde eles encotrariam novos lares e suas vidas anteriores esquecidas.

Em meio a terras de assombrações e gramas escuras onde se viam os espíritos livres e carroças levando peregrinos em busca de lares o corvo da luz vermelha voava em sua extensão voando pelas terras virgens e suas imensas florestas.

O corvo demonstrava grande poder e em meio a grande carvana que ela seguia viu que de dentro do interior de uma das carruagens saias um homens guerreiros espadas em suas mãos e roupas esfarradas sangue banhadas em espadas e escudos e destas inúmeras carrocas saia um homem de pele de morcego gigante

Era de pele bronzeada mas a mascara de caveira e a pele de morcego gigante que cobria de sua cabeça ate seus corpo como uma armadura.

Todos estes seguiam rumos eram mais de vinte carroças contendo velhos crianças e adultos e mães estas gravidas mas não tinham tantos guerreiros suficientes.

Passando pelo que parecia uma cena de batalha uma terra desolada escura enegrecida e pantanosa uma lamaçal imenso e cheio de corpos pendurados eles viam um ceu escuro cobertos de arvores negras e ao longe montanhas e uma caverna a sua abertura onde saiam morcegos imensos estes vinham pela escuridão e com lobos e corvos das arvores estranhas e torcidas não muito longe uma floresta escura e tenebrosa onde viam luzes prateadas como se fosse os espíritos das florestas e as almas de todas aquelas pessoas mortas.

Sendo que pareciam parar assustados pela quantidade de corvos assustados das arvores e os morcegos inespoeradamente foram atacados por guerreuros ou mercenários estes não pouparam vidas e com suas lancas e espadas começaram atacar.

Em meio a luta o homem morcego lutou bravamente porem não era forte e mesmo ele sendo um morcego ele era atacao por lanca mesmo que esteja tentando salvar seus companheiros ele não foi fote e quando se transformou em um imenso morcego ele foi derrubado mas nada o impediu de lutar e com seu poder assustar seus inimigos porem não foi suficiente e assim todos a seu redor foram mortos e novamente deixados no pântano onde foram pendurados em galhos e arvores mortas e seus corpos mutilados e desmembrados.

E apenas havia uma crianças que tentava se esonder em baixo de uma arvore oca e o homem morcego que não observaram se havia morrido porem ao contrario de tudo isso esses eram a tribo de sangue.

Em meio a luta perdida apareciam outros guerreiros de uma tribo proxiam saindo da escuridão que começavam a tenat defender os viajantes que ali caiam mortos.

Estes falaram liderados pelo seu líder.

- Avante povo morcego salve a todos que puderem, vamos miagami.

E assim em meio ao massacre que se seguiu o homem vestido da pele de morcego vendo que o homem afugentava a tribo inimiga eles tenataram ver se havia sobreviventes e apenas o homem morcego arrastava se moribundo vagando entre a inconsciência e assim o chefe miagami disse para o homem.

- Sinto muito todos morreram, chagamos tarde.

Mas nada poderia ser feito a não ser um grito animalesco de uma criatura ferida ele com uma aura assustadora se levantou e tentou cambalear pela escuridão se deparando na caverna onde exitiam os morcegos este era seguida pelo povo.

- Não... não... eu falhei. – gritou. – Ele devem pagar. – Mesmo moribundo ele ainda em seu ultimo suspiro se transformou no morcego humano mas algo os detiveram de fugir assustados e ao morcego de matar.

- Voce me apetece, estou admirada. – assim em toda a caverna foi preenchida por uma luz vermelha igual ao um rio de sangue e assim surgia em volta desta um corvo acima de suas cabeças falando. – Voce deseja vingança humano. – perguntou o corvo.

- Sim eu desejo vingança justiça quero que paguem pelo que fizeram. – disse o homem.

Com a luz quente e aconchegante eles ficaram admirados pela presença e assim ela continuou.

- Faria qualquer coisa em troca de seus desejos. – perguntou o corvo.

- Sim, qualquer coisa. – disse ajoelhado.

- Eu concederei o seu desejo mas você deve servir a o povo morcego, deste dia em diante você sera meu cavaleiro das trevas, acita. – perguntou o corvo.

- E todos aqueles que me acompanharam - perguntou.

- se de agora em diante o povo miagami e seu iguais serão um so de agora em diante você sera reverenciado pelo povo morcego como o grande curandeiro e sacerdote guerreiro e assim apartir de agora você sera aquele que trará vingança e justiça, sera o eterno cavaleiro negro e apartir deste momento você terá poder de curar a todos a sua volta e através de mim eu trarei seus iguais de volta.

- Vingança e justiça através de seu povo aqueles que por toda a eternidade ira viver nestas terras e cujos morcegos e corvos viveram eternamente nas flrorestas e neste mundo.

- Grande morcego. – disse o líder dos miagamis. – E quanto a nos.

- O povo morcego e eterno imortal sempre existira um guerreiro e suas historia serão eternas suas vidas gruardadas nestas cavernas e deste este tempo vocês nunca seram esquecidos.

E assim em volta de sua luz vermelha que se estendeu tanto dentro quanto fora da carverna preenchendo a floresta escura e o pântano transformando no lar dos corvos e dos morcegos e assim concedendo nova vida a todos aqueles que outrora estavam mortos estes não mais mortos inteiros e vivos onde com poder admirável mudou o local em arvores saldáveis e notaveis


End file.
